


The Fallen Angel Arc

by Morgana_avalon



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 11:14:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 170,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18387326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgana_avalon/pseuds/Morgana_avalon
Summary: Remy LeBeau is rescued from certain death on the ice by Magneto, who later forces Gambit to return to the X-Men to face his past. Back at the mansion Remy and Bobby grow attached to each other.





	1. Ange tombé

Warning; This story indirectly addresses past rape issues, mentions child abuse that one of the characters suffered. 

Ange tombé

 

Cold... ice... frozen... Would the torment ever end? When would it kill him? How many hours? How many more days before he would succumb to the cold? Time meant nothing now, as he lay there wrapped up in this white blanket of ice crystals. He'd tried to get to his feet, had tried to find a landmark that would tell him where he was, but surrounded by blinding ice, captured in its tendrils, he realized deep down in his heart that it wouldn't let him go. Finally, something had caught this thief and it would never again release him.

 

Cold... His body was frozen, paralyzed and all he could do was stare at the sky as the moon and stars appeared, driving away the little comfort the sun had offered. Remy knew he couldn't survive another night. His fingers refused to move, to feel the structure of the ice beneath them as they were frozen themselves. Frostbite. Which parts of his body hadn't yet surrendered to death? But still he was hanging in there by the skin of his teeth, fighting to stay alive.

 

Cold... His mind was going numb along with the descending darkness, but his body was still struggling to remain alive. Tongue frozen to lips, he couldn't close his eyes. He'd faced death many times, but it had never scared him this much, to die here, alone... all alone... Loneliness frightened him, actually hurt on a physical level. He'd never told the others about his charm power, and that he was sometimes capable of picking up emotions, reading them, sending them back to help comfort, or release the anger people bottled up inside. All he heard now was the pounding of his own heart; his panic and rage... his helplessness.

 

Cold... Her heart had to be colder than the ice of Antarctica. She'd said she loved him and yet she'd left him here to die and the others hadn't come back for him either. Why would they? After all, he'd betrayed them, betrayed the Morlocks. He was no longer one of them, no longer an X-Man and he wondered... had he ever been one of them? He'd always felt the outsider.

 

Cold... had been their jokes, the remarks he had overheard when he had gotten home late. They'd always assumed he'd been intimate with someone, man or woman. One night he'd eavesdropped, standing in the corridor and had heard Warren call him a whore... It had hurt. //Strange, de t'ings y' remember when dyin'.// He'd always hidden behind his walls, afraid for them to learn the truth he felt so ashamed of and thus they had drawn their own conclusions. But he'd rather have them call him a whore than a traitor... Seemed he was both, now... If only he could grin at fate, which had played him so cruelly.

 

Cold... he shivered as the chill climbed up his body. He no longer felt his feet, legs, or hands. How much longer before it reached his heart? When would it end? Why did he have to die alone? A muffled scream left his lips as he tried to find something alive in this horrid cold. Never before had he used his mental abilities in this manner, had never stretched them this far, and still there was nothing..., nothing.

 

"Mon fils, y're safe." Jean-Luc... his voice was warm, it always had been. Remy wished he'd had the chance to tell his father good-bye and the rest of the family. While living with the LeBeau clan he'd experienced love and acceptance for the first time in his short life. It hadn't mattered to them that Jean-Luc had adopted him, that he wasn't his flesh and blood... or that he was a mutant; his red eyes had always given him away. Desperately, he reached for the memories, for the feelings, the affection, his father's pride as he'd earned his membership to the Thieves Guild.

 

///

 

Hours drifted by and the cold was still increasing. It had now firmly slithered inside his bones. If he could only charge something with his energy! Its warmth might keep him alive a little longer. Mon Dieu, he'd never craved being alive as badly as now and vowed to fight to the end, which would come soon. The starlit sky had darkened and he realized he was slowly losing consciousness. This was the end.

 

"What are you doing here?"

 

A voice? It hovered at the edge of his consciousness and Remy picked up strong feelings, emotions... something alive...

 

"Well, you can tell me later."

 

Struggling to hold on to this spark of warmth, Remy refused to give in to the inhumane cold. He had to fight it! Not yet, he couldn't give up yet... had to stay awake... not yet... but oblivion came anyway.

 

///

 

The cold was gone. It was the first thing he noticed when he started to wake up, but then Remy realized with a fright that he could hardly move. His body was paralyzed and although he struggled to open his eyes, fatigue was all consuming so he had to give up. Stretched out on some kind of bed, he relished its softness and warmth, which seemed to caress his brittle skin.

 

The cold was gone. He was no longer alone and although he was still too tired to make an effort to identify the person close to him, Remy distinctly felt a presence, a strong one. Someone was close, maybe not in this room, but close enough for him to sense it. Knowing someone was looking after him confused him, and he apprehensively waited for the things to come. Anything was better than being alone.

 

Absolutely relishing the fact that the air around him was no longer icy cold, he drew in a deep breath. Soft fabric covered his cold body and as it moved over his naked skin, Remy wondered who'd brought him here and why. He vaguely remembered a voice, a man's voice, but wasn't sure whether the voice had sounded familiar or not. Everything he'd heard or sensed when he had been laying on the ice felt strangely distorted.

 

Shivering, he remembered the cold, the mind numbing cold and the loneliness it had brought with it. He'd expected to die there after Rogue had dropped him onto the ice pack and again the questions circled in his mind. Why hadn't she helped him? Why had she left? Had she decided this was punishment and had she sentenced him to death? No matter how hard he tried he couldn't understand her actions. Remy doubted she would ever give him those answers and he never wanted to see her again.

 

"You should try to get more sleep."

 

The sound of a determined voice should have startled him, but it didn't. The fact that he hadn't even heard any footsteps and hadn't sensed the presence approach told him he was exhausted. Yes, the voice sounded familiar. If only his eyes would open, but they remained stubbornly closed. Whose voice was it?

 

"I'll be back later."

 

"Wait," Remy managed to whisper in a rough tone. Well, at least his lips obeyed him! “Who...?" Then exhaustion struck and his voice deserted him.

 

"Later," the stranger replied in a soft tone.

 

"Wanna know!" he murmured drained, but sleep snuck up on him. Remy tried raising his hand in an effort to stop the man from leaving, but his body was made out of ice and refused to cooperate. Trapped. He felt trapped and his stomach contorted with remembered fear. It wasn't the first time he had been at someone's mercy and he begun to panic. He had been trapped before when he'd been a kid roaming the streets. A lot of weirdos had tried taking advantage of a street kid and at times he'd had no way out. Remy shivered violently as he wondered if this stranger had the same thing in mind for him now.

 

"Later," the man insisted.

 

Sighing, Remy gave in. At least his body wasn't hurting that badly any longer, it had gone strangely numb. Using his last bit of strength he moved his left arm. The movement told him that he wasn't being restrained and that knowledge calmed him down. He'd done a few dumb things when he had been a street kid, before Jean-Luc had adopted him, things he wasn't proud of, but he'd needed money to buy food. Going home with strangers had also provided him with a place to sleep, but sleeping in a bed had hardly compensated him for the pain, which had been inflicted on him in return. In those days all he'd cared about had been money, food and shelter. That was how he had survived.

 

And all he wanted now was company. Remy didn't want to be alone, not after they'd deserted *him*, the traitor. When he had joined the X-Men he should have realized they would find out the truth at one point, but... Remy had hoped it would have taken them much longer. He had almost forgotten about the stranger, when his voice suddenly reminded him of his presence.

 

"If you won't go back to sleep, I'll have to give you a sedative. I'm not a doctor and would hate adding to your discomfort."

 

Not a doctor... the admission drifted into his mind, so where the hell was he? "Mon Dieu, where did y' take m'?" Remy asked in a shaky tone as his teeth refused to stop chattering.

 

"You're stubborn," the man replied with faint amusement in his voice. "But what else to expect from one of Charles' students?"

 

"Y' know m'?" Remy was fighting hard not to fall asleep. If only he could convince his eyes to stay open! And where had he heard that voice before?

 

"Yes, Gambit, and now you're going to sleep."

 

Hearing his name Remy, apprehensively wondered whether he was in trouble again. If the man knew his identity, he might also know he'd betrayed the X-Men and Morlocks... Why had he walked in to Sinister's trap? When he had recruited the Marauders he hadn't known Sinister planned to wipe out the Morlocks with his help. If only he'd known back then what he knew now! He would never have agreed to help Sinister. The name still sent nervous shivers down his cold spine and a terrible feeling of regret overwhelmed him. He was responsible for so many deaths!

 

Unexpectedly, sleep crashed in on him and he suspected the stranger had lived up to his promise and had fed him sleeping meds. It looked like he had no choice, he was going back to sleep whether he wanted to or not.

 

"I'm going to contact Charles," the stranger announced, determinedly.

 

"Non!" Remy exclaimed in panic, uncertain where he had gotten the strength from to make that statement. "Non, don' do dat!" The plea sapped the little strength he'd left and hurled him into a deep sleep. 'I'm going to contact Charles now...' The words kept ringing in his mind and Remy desperately hoped the man hadn't informed the X-Men that he was still alive. Shifting uncomfortably on the bed, he slipped into a state between waking and unconsciousness. The cold returned and his teeth chattered, as he pulled the blankets closer to his shivering body. "Non, don' contact him!" he whispered. Remy didn't want them to know he was still alive. He didn't even want to know why he was thinking like this, all he wanted was to feel warm and to sense this presence, which radiated life and... concern?

 

Suddenly feeling a lot more awake he focused on that emotion. Concern? Why would anyone be concerned about *him*? Maybe the man didn't know what he had done in the past? That might explain it, because even Rogue had felt it necessary to leave him out there. So many times he'd tried to show her how much he loved her. He had even kissed her... and had paid for that folly when she'd learned bits and pieces of his past. Remy had even been prepared to deny himself her touch... That had always been hard for him, to deny himself touch.

 

Touching skin was... beyond words. Skin contact enabled him to perceive someone's emotions more clearly. He craved soothing their worries or when it had been a lover touching him, to send back the pleasure he was experiencing. During such intimate moments he had often wondered if the other realized what he was doing. If they ever did, it had never showed.

 

Did the professor know about his charm power? It had never occurred to him to tell Charles Xavier about it and he didn't want people to know all his tricks, even if this power frequently got him in to trouble. Remy vividly remembered a time when he'd drunk a little too much of the bubbly and suddenly Logan had been eyeing him appreciatively. Remembering the expression in Logan's eyes still made him chuckle. He had learned to control it to a certain degree, but when he'd lived on the streets it had only brought him trouble. Sinister elements had found themselves drawn to him and all he’d been able to do back then, was to run for his life... and run hard!

 

Slowly, he regained his senses and opened his eyes, hoping the light wouldn't blind him. Peeking through half closed eyelids he sighed relieved at the sight of dimmed lights. It took great effort to cock his head and take in the room, which certainly didn't look like a hospital room. 'I'm not a doctor,' the stranger had said and that revelation only confused him more. Where was he and who was this man who had taken him in?

 

///

 

Sensing the now familiar presence coming closer he quickly closed his eyes, no need to give away the small advantage he'd got. This man didn't need to know he was awake. Noise emanated from his right and he realized the stranger had put something down on the table. He tried hard and focused on this person's emotions and again a wave of concern and... curiosity hit him but there was no hint of malice. Slightly reassured he cracked open his eyes.

 

"So you finally got tired of pretending you're asleep?" the man said approvingly.

 

Baffled, Remy stared at the stranger's face and at first he was convinced it was Joseph, the Magneto clone Rogue had shoved under his nose some time ago. Then he understood his mistake. This wasn't the clone. This was the real thing! "Magneto?" Remy stuttered amazed, realizing he was in dire straits.

 

"Ah, you recognize me. Erik Magnus Lensherr," he introduced himself with a nod of his head. "Or Magneto, to others." Carefully, he studied Gambit's expression. The young man was stunned and Magneto decided to take this slow. Gambit had been near death when he had found him on the ice and it actually amazed him that Gambit was recovering this quickly.

 

"I don' understan'," Remy muttered.

 

"Of course you don't," Magneto replied and inclined his head. "I have tried hard to keep this base secret." And he wasn't going to give up its location now. Gambit didn't need to know its exact location. He had doubted his decision to help the young mutant, but found it impossible to turn his back on Gambit.

 

"Base?"

 

"Are you going to repeat every word I say?" Magneto said and pulled up a chair. The look on Gambit's face was hard to decipher, but his instincts told him the young man was clinging to too many secrets for his own good. "I'm no cook either, this will have to do," Magneto said and offered Gambit the soup he had warmed earlier.

 

Speechless, and that was something that didn't happen often, Remy stared at the bowl of soup Magneto had brought along. Steam floated through the room and he craved feeling that hot liquid running down his throat, but as Remy moved his hands underneath the blanket they stung painfully and he had to stop.

 

"Reduced to a nurse," Magneto sighed, smiling weakly at the sight of Gambit's pain filled eyes. Shaking his head, he placed the bowl at Remy's lips. "Drink this slowly."

 

Remy swallowed obediently and coughed as the burning liquid made its way into his stomach. It seemed like he had never before felt anything this warm. "Why are y' doin' dis?" Remy asked, trying to recall everything he'd read in Magneto's file. The professor had told them to study it extensively, but Remy had never had the necessary time to memorize everything.

 

"You're a mutant," Magneto said, placing the empty bowl back on the table and rearranging the blankets. "I protect my kind." It was the truth. Although Charles and he had different opinions in how to help mutants he would never turn his back on a mutant that needed help, even if it was an X-Man. Again he wondered about the feelings flowing through him as he stared into the red on black eyes, so clearly marking Gambit a mutant. He'd fought the X-Men before, even knew Gambit's file, but had never felt attracted to him. His instincts were telling him something odd was going on and that he had to remain extremely vigilant.

 

"Dat simple?" Remy muttered mystified. He'd never thought Magneto would help an X-Man and certainly not him.

 

"Yes," Magneto said with a hint of confusion as something urged him to protect the younger man. He made a mental note to find out what was going on. "But I've got a lot of questions for you to answer." Magneto never expected Gambit to panic at hearing that remark.

 

"Non," Remy objected as fiercely as he could muster. "Not aujourd'hui."

 

//That French again,// Magneto thought fatigued. Closely observing Gambit he registered the growing anxiety on the man's face and realized with a start that it was also affecting him. The first thing he was going to do was get more information on this man. "In English please," Magneto requested, the meaning of the French word eluding him.

 

"Today," Remy whispered, wanting nothing more than to go back to sleep, still unable to believe Magneto had found him in that frozen hell and had cared enough to rescue him. The look the man was giving him caused goose flesh to appear all over his body.

 

"I'm willing to let you rest a little longer. When I found you, you were barely alive," Magneto conceded, giving in for now. It was apparent Gambit was nervous, perhaps even afraid and he didn't want to upset him further. But the young man's features were handsome and his eyes compelling. Startled by his line of thought, Magneto recomposed himself. It wasn't like him to feel sexually attracted to a stranger. Was Gambit somehow manipulating him?

 

"Merci," Remy mumbled and closed his eyes again. He sensed Magneto's intentions were genuine and as he drifted off in to this chilly sleep Remy wondered, upset, whether Magneto had informed the X-Men or not...

 

Magneto halted as he reached the doorway and gave Gambit one last probing look. There was more going on here than met the eye and he was going to find out what it was!

 

///

 

Hours later, Remy woke again. This time he felt strong enough to actually try and move his hands. The ache had lessened slightly, but the chilly, burning sensation was still there. Hesitantly he brought them up from underneath the blankets and only then did he realize he was wrapped up in several thick woollen blankets. Staring at the back of his hands he still envisioned seeing the white color they had possessed hours, or was it days, ago?

 

His hands trembled, shook viciously and he quickly buried them again underneath the fabric. No matter how many blankets warmed him, Remy still felt the ice inside his bones. How long had he been out there? Two nights... How had he survived? He should have died that first night, so why hadn't he? Maybe his mutant powers had kept him alive? Maybe his *energy* had kept him alive. Remy had never thought he would ever be glad to possess these powers.

 

He felt slightly exultant for having survived that frozen hell, but then he remembered where he was and who was looking after him. Magneto. What was the man doing here in the first place? Remy still wasn't sure whether he was relieved to be alive or sad because he hadn't died out there. Being alive meant facing his dark deeds and he wasn't sure he could ever do that, not after Rogue had left him there to die.

 

One thing he knew for sure was that he could never go back to the mansion, could never face them, especially not Warren, for the pain he had caused. Remy could forgive Rogue for leaving him behind, could forgive her for her judgment call. He probably didn't deserve better after all the deaths he'd caused, and Warren would *never* forgive him.

 

Remy had felt his terrible pain when Warren had lost his wings. Seldom had he felt such agony and he'd wished he had been able to reach out to soothe that pain, to lessen the hurt, but he was the one who had caused it in the first place. He had no right to comfort the victim. Maybe Rogue had been right to leave him out there to die. How could anyone forgive the things he'd done?

 

Unable to deal with these thoughts right now, Remy pushed them away and focused on his present situation, at least he *tried* to concentrate on the mess he was in. Apparently Magneto had a base in this hell and Remy stored that information away for the future. But why bother? It wasn't like he was going back to tell the X-Men about it, and that was one thing he truly regretted, Remy had always liked Storm and he would miss her greatly.

 

"Get to y'r feet!" he told himself in an angry tone, lying here like this made him feel vulnerable. He was already emotionally messed up and the last thing he wanted was to voluntarily add to his own discomfort.

 

"That would be an unwise thing to do," Magneto chastised. "You need the rest, and you're in no danger from me." It surprised him that Gambit hadn't noticed his arrival.

 

"Why do I find dat hard to believe?" Remy asked and quickly scanned the entrance. Magneto wasn't wearing his helm and the look on his face surprised him. The eyes were remarkably soft and Magneto's smile warm.

 

"You don't trust people, do you?" Magneto countered and leaned casually against the wall. It would take him a long time to make this youngster open up to him.

 

"Have no reason to," Remy whispered and bit down the hurt. Suddenly he recognized the look on Magneto's face. Mon Dieu... was he responsible for that attraction? Immediately he blocked the charm power, trying hard to undo the damage. The last thing he needed was for Magneto to physically want him. It must have been his confusion allowing his charm power to flow free, but Remy knew he was too weak to constantly suppress it. When he would fall asleep he'd lose his grip on it again and the way he was now he could never fight off Magneto.

 

"I studied your record," Magneto said slowly and drew in a deep breath as the crushing emotions of want and protection weakened. So, his suspicions had been correct. He would have to address this matter soon, but Gambit withdrawing his influence like this confirmed what he had suspected all along, the Cajun had no real control over this ability. Remembering their topic he said, "Charles needs to secure his files in a better way."

 

"What do y' want from me?" Remy asked in a shaky voice, ice packed memories pressing deeper into his mind. He didn't want them! He didn't want to remember his failure! He knew what he had done and *what* he was.

 

"I don't know yet," Magneto revealed as he took a step closer, determined to proceed but with caution. "Your ability to charge objects and even flesh with energy is... interesting, but hardly of use to me." He paused briefly, "But then again, you've got other talents as well, haven't you?" Charles' notes had been incomplete on Gambit's mental powers and he had to trust his instincts to guide him through this conversation.

 

Pretending ignorance, Remy stared into Magneto's eyes, trying to look unimpressed, but failing miserably. "I don' know what y're talkin' 'bout."

 

"You see, Remy," Magneto said and put emphasis on the fact that he knew his name. "My research is quite extensive and unlike Charles I also use sources of a more... criminal nature." He had chosen to use the Cajun's name on purpose as he wanted to try and gain the young man's trust.

 

Remy's fingers touched the blanket, ready to charge it, as he was unsure of Magneto's plans. Did the man want to use him for his plans as Sinister had? No way he'd cooperate and make the same mistake twice! He'd rather die. "What do y' want?"

 

Suddenly, Magneto's expression changed as if realizing something that had previously totally eluded him. Magneto remained quiet, thinking about his next step. "Are you a telepath?" he asked, uncertain how to formulate his question.

 

"Non," Remy replied quickly, too quickly and looked away. He couldn't tell his enemy about the charm power.

 

"You're lying," Magneto stated, correctly reading the expression in those red on black eyes. How to explain to Gambit that he didn't want to harm him?

 

"Je suis honnête!" Remy exclaimed angered, trying to calm himself down. Remy couldn't help reverting back to his native tongue and that fact indicated how stressed out he really was.

 

Magneto shook his head. "It's been a long time since I spoke French," he said slightly amused. "But I understand what you're trying to say." Was it possible that Gambit didn't know the extent of his mental powers? Magneto regretted upsetting the young man and suddenly noticed the hurt look on his face. He'd seen that look before...

 

"I ain' a telepat'!" he repeated in a futile attempt to convince Magneto and himself.

 

"But the scans indicate unusual neural activity," Magneto stated. "Are you going to tell me the truth or do I have to drag it all out of you?" He hoped he wasn't coming on too strong, being left for dead on the ice would traumatize anyone.

 

"Why do y' want to know?" Remy asked, feeling cornered, how could this 'ability' show up on Magneto's scans if even the professor couldn't detect it? Magneto sat down and stared hard at him. Remy gathered his courage and returned that stare. This was the X-Men's worst adversary and he wouldn't give him any inside information. He wasn't that dumb, even though he was a traitor.

 

Magneto released a sigh, and shifted on the chair. "I think we've got a misunderstanding here. As I said before, you're in no danger from me." He had to reassure Remy, but realized that words wouldn't be enough. If he was reading the other man right, Gambit had been hurt too many times to trust anyone.

 

"Hard to believe," Remy countered, knowing Magneto's reputation only too well. The man was probably thinking about a way to get him out of here without his base's location becoming known and that meant feet first in Remy’s experience. So, he was going to die anyway.

 

"I see," Magneto murmured and pondered his next move. "Are you feeling any better? Your body was almost frozen when I found you." He changed the topic on purpose, trying to back away from whatever had upset Remy so much.

 

Frozen... why did he have to use that word? Shivers racked his body and Remy pushed himself deeper in to the blankets. "A lil' better," he admitted gingerly, uncertain why Magneto was showing this much interest in his condition.

 

"You must be wondering why I was out there in the first place," Magneto said, offering bait he knew Remy couldn't resist.

 

And before Remy knew it, he had taken it. "Oui," he replied softly.

 

"I registered the fighting, but preferred to stay out of the battle." It was the truth. The battle had taken him by surprise and he had still been trying to figure out what had happened when the fighting had stopped. Then he had witnessed Rogue dropping Gambit onto the ice. Seeing that no one was coming to the rescue he'd decided to take Remy in himself.

 

Remy's eyes sought out Magneto's and sent him an unspoken question. Why had he come out of hiding? Magneto nodded his head as if he'd received the message and Remy shivered seeing that confirmation.

 

"Rogue left you behind, and the others didn't come back for you," Magneto stated honestly.

 

His words tore open the closing wound. "Oui, dey left Remy behind," he said in a vulnerable tone and before Remy knew it, he was talking about himself in the third person. Was he that upset?

 

Magneto remained quiet and Remy wasn't going to enlighten him. An awkward silence wrapped itself around the young man and suddenly his charm powers lashed out, reaching out to Magneto, needing to know he was safe. Needing to know that someone cared for him, for whatever reason that might be.

 

Magneto's eyes tightened and Remy trembled as those eyes completely focused on him. It took him a moment to regain control over the charm power. Remy didn't know what to make of Magneto's reaction. Had the other man felt him reach out?

 

"You should learn to control that," Magneto started and seemed to search for a word to add, "Remy." The sensation had taken him by surprise, but he had recognized the manipulation. He had experienced the same thing when he had found Remy in the snow. However, the amount of fear in the young man's eyes startled him.

 

Magneto's answer confirmed Remy's fear. Somehow, Magneto had picked up on him losing control, but how?

 

"I've had too many telepaths in my mind not to register that. If you aren't a telepath... what are you then?" he asked in a soft tone and leaned in closer. He had to prevent Gambit from spiraling down in to fear.

 

Remy jerked as far away as the blankets allowed him to, praying Magneto didn't have *that* look in his eyes. The expression that said that he was about to be claimed by the older mutant as his possession. At times he really hated the charm power for the trouble it got him into. "Can' control it," Remy explained softly as his body tensed in fearful apprehension.

 

"I had guessed as much," Magneto said kindly, intent on taking away that fear. "I want you to explain it to me."

 

"How? Don' understand it m'self," Remy whispered, upset.

 

"What does it do?"

 

Remy desperately tried to find a way to explain it to him. "Charm power," he started, "can read y'r emotions, can send dem back." It sounded dumb the way he tried to explain something so complex, but the truth was he had never thought about it that deeply before.

 

"And you can't control it?" Magneto said with a hint of sadness in his tone.

 

"Non, not completely," he admitted and tentatively looked up at Magneto. That tone had taken him aback, as if the other man knew...

 

"I'm surprised that Charles didn't offer you his help, after all, this is his field of expertise." Magneto closely studied Remy and realized the fear was slowly receding, maybe because of the clinical way they were discussing this.

 

Remy was tremendously relieved to see Magneto's eyes were lucid and didn't resemble the ones which had chased him down the streets when he had been a kid... when they had tried getting their hands on him. They had succeeded too often, and Remy shuddered at that memories.

 

"You didn't tell him?" Magneto said and laughed warmly in disbelief. "You managed to keep this from Charles?" The next moment he turned serious again as he realized that decision must have added greatly to Gambit's pain. "That must mean you've got formidable shields." //Or,// he added in thought, //Charles detected it, but respected Remy's wish not to discuss it.//

 

"Only blockin' de charm power," Remy objected weakly unable to deny Magneto's statement. Xavier might suspect he had mental powers, but didn't know for sure and Remy wanted to keep it that way. He needed every advantage he could get, even if it was a double-edged sword.

 

"You really made things hard on yourself," Magneto concluded in earnest, but didn't explain his comment.

 

"Pourquoi?" Remy asked surprised. How had Magneto reached that conclusion?

 

"We'll talk later." Magneto got to his feet and pushed back the chair. First, he needed to do more research concerning this phenomenon. But before he left he wanted to be sure Remy hadn't developed a fever.

 

Remy silently watched as Magneto's hand gently settled down on his brow and he flinched at the contact, uncertain why Magneto was doing this.

 

"You still feel cold. Get some sleep and I'll bring something to eat the next time I visit you," Magneto said in a tone that allowed no room for argument. He'd noticed the flinch, the subconscious response that revealed fear.

 

"Did y' contact de Professeur?' Remy asked, as he needed to know that answer.

 

"No," Magneto replied, still slightly mystified. "I'll honor your request, but I expect answers later." Maybe now that he'd been forced in to this situation Remy would face some of his problems, but he couldn't push the young man too hard now.

 

"Oui," Remy whispered relieved. "Y'll get dem," feeling confidant he would be able to make up answers that would satisfy Magneto's curiosity.

 

"Good," Magneto stated and walked towards the doorway. "And I suggest you try to keep that 'charm power' under control while you're here." He doubted Remy could do that, but the last thing he wanted was to lose his control as well.

 

Remy nodded his head fatigued, hoping it wouldn't reach out again. But what about when he was asleep? Only then did he register the odd tone Magneto had used when referring to it. Too tired and cold to consider all answers, Remy chose to fall asleep instead.

 

Magneto turned and quietly left the room, heading back to his computer console.

 

///

 

After having stifled a yawn Remy pushed back the blankets and tried to get his feet on the floor. Magneto had visited him an hour ago and had kept his promise to bring him some food, mostly soup and fruit, but it had appeased his growling stomach and he felt grateful for the other man's care.

 

Suddenly, Remy realized that he wasn't wearing any clothes underneath the layer of blankets and he couldn't help wondering why Magneto had undressed him. The possible answers frightened him and he quickly pushed them away.

 

Hugging several blankets Remy pulled them closer to his cold body. Thankfully the floor didn't feel cold and he suspected Magneto had raised the room's temperature to make him feel more comfortable. What would the man expect in return?

 

Remy carefully avoided thinking about that question, knowing that nothing was free in life. There was always a price, always. Shivering, he remembered another time when he’d had to pay for food and shelter. In a bizarre way, his childhood memories snuck back up on him. Only Jean-Luc knew what he'd done to survive and at times Remy had even felt ashamed for telling the man who loved him as a son, the bitter truth.

 

Biting his lip, Remy forced himself to place his weight on his feet and suddenly he knew he'd made a mistake. He wasn't yet up to getting out of bed! But Remy wasn't about to give up. In order to take care of himself he had to get out of this place before Magneto demanded his reward, but where to go? Going back to the X-Men mansion wasn't an option and he couldn't show up at home. He had to stay clear of the Thieves and Assassins guilds. So why was he bothering to escape? Embittered, he chuckled softly. No one wanted ol' Remy.

 

"What do you think you're doing? Get back in bed!"

 

Magneto's tone made him smile, as he tasted concern in the words. Remy didn't protest and lowered himself back on to the bed. Yes, maybe staying here wasn't such a bad thing after all, he could pay Magneto's price. At a young age he had learned what a man wanted from him and he'd been through it enough times to accept the pain involved.

 

"You still owe me some answers," Magneto pointed out and pulled the blankets back in to place, complimenting himself on the idea to check on Remy. The young man was in no condition to attempt an escape.

 

"Den ask me questions," Remy replied resigned and closed his eyes.

 

"Why did they leave you behind?" Magneto asked curiously. He had only seen bits and pieces of the fight.

 

This was it. Briefly, Remy considered lying but his senses told him that this man would detect any deceit. "I betrayed them," he said eventually and his accent weakened as Remy pondered his words, searching for a way to compose them more carefully.

 

"In what way?" Magneto asked; his expression blank. This was an admission he hadn't expected, but before judging Remy he should give the man a chance to explain his words. "How did you betray them?"

 

"Before I joined de X-Men I worked for Sinister. Didn't know who he was at de time," Remy tried to explain but couldn't find the right words. "I led de Marauders into the tunnels and they slaughtered the Morlocks." Magneto's expression hardened and Remy mentally prepared himself to receive feelings of disgust. He was still blocking the charm power, but... he was slowly losing control.

 

"Why did you want the Morlocks dead?" Magneto asked in a chilly tone. Had he made such a mistake in judgment? Had Gambit willingly killed them?

 

Tasting blood on his lip Remy shook his head. "I never wanted dat to happen! Remy didn' know dey would kill dem!" And he couldn't keep back the tears any longer or the guilt as he'd realized the terrible consequences of his former actions. "Remy didn' want dat to happen!" Tears flowed down his face as he remembered the horrible revelation in the eyes of his teammates… his former teammates! He didn't notice that the charm power was escaping his control.

 

"Calm yourself!" Magneto exclaimed in a similar emotional tone. The amount of pain, grief, regret and guilt suddenly flowing into his mind made him reel. "Calm yourself, Remy," he repeated and hoped the young man realized what he was doing. Unable to block the feelings, Magneto tried to examine the emotions. It was obvious Remy hadn't known about Sinister's plans and suddenly he understood the mistake the X-Men had made. They'd assumed Gambit had willingly betrayed the mutants, but the unfortunate young man had been tricked.

 

"What?" Staring in to Magneto's eyes, Remy saw his own pain reflected in them. Merde! It was his charm power, cut loose, and he quickly pulled the pain back in to his mind where it belonged. "Je suis désolé. S'il vous plaît me pardoner," Remy whispered, lapsing back in to French, asking Magneto to forgive him the intrusion in to his mind. He had lost control too often recently. Remy didn't understand the pitiful look Magneto shot him. Raising a hand he quickly dried his tears. He hated being this emotional, but after what had happened lately...

 

"I misjudged you," Magneto sighed and knew what he had to do. Remy tried to cut him short, to tell Magneto that he didn't deserve any leniency, but the older man's eyes silenced him.

 

Breathlessly, Remy waited for Magneto to address him again and inwardly he cringed.

 

"I assumed you had *willingly* betrayed our kind. But you were tricked by Sinister. He is also my enemy." Magneto drew a deep breath and composed himself. He truly felt sorry for this young mutant. "This... charm power of yours is unsettling," he added, relieved to feel it flow away.

 

"Oui," Remy agreed and tried dealing with this admission. Tricked by Sinister... if it only were that simple! The X-Men would never see it that way and Warren certainly wouldn't believe that! "C'est ennui."

 

"What kind of trouble?" Magneto asked and then raised his hand as if trying to remember something. "When I brought you here I felt deeply protective of you... even attracted to you," he whispered and hoped he had reached the wrong conclusion.

 

Remy swallowed the lump, which had formed in his throat. What could he tell Magneto? How much? Magneto leaned in closer, the older man's breath caressing his brow. If he lost control now Magneto might go mad with lust and he tightly controlled it.

 

"Sex," Magneto said softly. "I smell it on you." It was only an educated guess but one that hit target.

 

That remark, coming from Magneto scared the hell out of Remy. He was certain he was controlling the charm power, so how? "Oui," he replied intimidated and wondered if the other men had also smelled sex on him when they had tried to convince him to go home with them in exchange for money.

 

"And you can't control it," Magneto added thoughtfully. Suddenly everything made sense.

 

A wave of pity and compassion spiraled down at Remy and Magneto was the origin. Confused, he looked up but avoided Magneto's eyes, certain the man had figured out what 'trouble' it had gotten him into in the past.

 

"I'm not going to touch you," Magneto stated suddenly and backed a few steps away. "I'm in control of my emotions." Even without the charm power Remy must have been an easy target and he vividly remembered the things he had seen the guards do to prisoners during his time in the Nazi camp. The soldiers had often made predatory advances to orphans or children whose parents or siblings were ill, and he had seen those children's eyes after they had returned with food or medicine. Remy's eyes carried that same expression.

 

Remy knew with certainty that Magneto had guessed the truth and hid his face underneath the blankets. Suddenly, the charm power broke loose; he no longer had any strength left to keep it locked up inside. This was what he'd been afraid of the entire time. A warm, *warm* hand caressed his hair and he flinched at the touch, knowing what would follow shortly.

 

"Remy?" Magneto said gently as he recognized the alien emotions in his mind. He didn't allow them to affect him though, clinging to his memories instead.

 

"Non," Remy sobbed. "Pas encore. Il endommage." He simply couldn't accept the pain again, a pain he had thought of as belonging to the past.

 

"It hurts?" Magneto translated. "I understand. I had better leave you alone then." For both their sakes he had to put distance between them and to recompose himself.

 

In disbelief Remy listened to retreating footsteps. Confused, he gathered his senses. He'd unwillingly unleashed the charm power and Magneto hadn't taken advantage of it? Impossible! No one had ever managed -or was it wanted?- to resist the charm power! Slightly reassured he searched the room with his eyes, but his senses told him Magneto was gone. "Vous remercier, mon Dieu," Remy whispered; relieved Magneto had been strong enough to leave the room. This time he had been spared.

 

///

 

Remy spent the next hours listening to his own heartbeat and concentrating on feeling the blood flowing through his veins. He knew he could recover from being exposed to this frozen hell, but it would take him a lifetime. Determined, Remy made a second attempt to get to his feet and this time he succeeded. Clutching the blankets, he slowly made his way over to the doorway and peeked outside. The building was bigger than he'd expected. Then he remembered Magneto had referred to it as a base of operations and he wondered why the door to his room wasn't locked. Magneto should know better than to let a thief roam his base!

 

For the first time since this mess had started Remy allowed himself a genuine smile. It almost felt like Magneto trusted him to not do anything wrong. Stupid man! As Remy wandered the corridors, he wished he knew where he was headed. He was going on instinct, allowing his senses to guide him and he felt drawn closer to Magneto, the only living presence here. They were alone here? What had he gotten himself into this time? He had to be crazy to actually seek out Magneto!

 

"You should come inside and sit down," Magneto said warmly upon detecting the soft footfalls closing in on him.

 

Remy leaned against the wall for support and wondered how Magneto knew he was hiding there. Was he losing his skills?

 

"I knew your curiosity would take you here sooner or later," Magneto explained and switched off the main screen. There was no need to tell Gambit that the alarm system had also alerted him.

 

Remy walked towards the chair Magneto pointed out to him and slowly sat down. "Why would I be curious?" he asked, surprised. Magneto leaned back and studied him. Remy felt uncomfortable under that look and wondered what Magneto wanted from him. Locked up like this, it was only a question of time before the charm power eluded his control and its full potential would hit Magneto. It had happened before... it would happen again. He should accept what would happen instead of fighting it, that way it would hurt less.

 

"The X-Men... did you tell them of your charm power? I know you hid it from Charles but..." This question had occupied him for some time. He knew Remy hadn't known Sinister's plans, so why hadn't the X-Men believed him?

 

Remy's mouth went dry, only Jean-Luc knew the absolute truth about him. "Non, dey don' know," Remy admitted, shyly.

 

"Why are you so intent on keeping this secret?" Magneto asked, frustrated. "This 'ability' must have caused you pain in the past." And was still causing the young mutant pain.

 

"What can dey do?" Remy asked in return. His face had turned flustered and he stared at the floor as he added, "Dey t'ink Remy is a whore."

 

A silence, heavy and threatening, emanated from Magneto and it almost caused Remy to bolt from the room. Only the fact that he was still too weak to run kept him back. "Didn' t'ink saying dat would hurt so much," Remy whispered and he kept the pain, the shame, everything tightly sealed within him.

 

"Can you blame them?" Magneto said with a hint of strong disapproval. "You never told them the truth!" A moment later he regretted his harsh tone. Remy didn't deserve that, but the young man's expression made him realize the truth. Remy felt terribly ashamed.

 

"Don' know how," Remy mumbled. When Magneto suddenly grabbed his hands he tried to get away from the older man, but in his current state he was no match for him. Panicking, he waited for the inevitable.

 

"You've got to stop feeling sorry for yourself, Remy, and face who and what you are. Trust me," Magneto said in a choked tone, "I know staring your demons in the eyes is hard. I've been there." Maybe if he shared some of his history with Remy, the young man would be more inclined to open up. It was imperative that Remy started to deal with this. Why hadn't Charles insisted Remy learned to handle his ability? Had his friend thought that it would only do more harm than good without Remy's voluntary cooperation?

 

"Never t'ought you possessed a conscience," Remy confessed in a shaky tone, surprised by the sudden change in conversation.

 

"I've seen fear, Remy. I've felt pain, witnessed the holocaust. I have a good idea what happened to cause this hurt. Some children didn't have much of a choice in the camps, and you..." Magneto hoped Remy would truly listen to him this time.

 

"Camps?" Remy repeated, wondering what Magneto was talking about. Was the mutant actually discussing his past with him and what could Magneto have seen that came close to his childhood?

 

"World War II. I'm Jewish," Magneto sighed, seeing the genuine compassion on Remy's face. Some of it was even seeping in to his mind.

 

Blinking his eyes Remy cocked his head. "Y' survived?" Yes, perhaps Magneto could picture his youth.

 

Unwilling to address this issue any further Magneto said, "You can stay here until you've regained most of your strength, but then I'm going to take you back to Charles." He had managed to arouse Remy's interest and that would have to do for now. They had to do this in small steps or he would chase the young man away.

 

"Non," Remy pleaded in a broken tone, "I can' face dem! Stormy..." Utterly surprised, he looked at Magneto who chuckled at that name. Apologetically, Remy shrugged his shoulders.

 

"Stormy? And you get away with calling her that?" Magneto said, truly amused.

 

"Oui," Remy replied and couldn't repress a grin, but then reality hit him again. "She's de leader of de Morlocks... she'll hate Remy now."

 

The sadness in that statement echoed in the room and Magneto squeezed Remy's cold hands. Somehow he had to redirect that pain, distract Remy. There was too much pain in those red eyes. "Do you always do that? Speak about yourself in third person when you're upset?"

 

Baffled, Remy mentally replayed that question. Only Jean-Luc had ever asked him that. "Oui." Feeling tired, Remy's control started to slip and sleep made his eyes close.

 

"You do realize it's a way to detach yourself from whatever you went through as a child? Making it seem like those things happened to someone called Remy, not to *you*... thinking like that is a defense mechanism." Magneto said softly. Several survivors of the camp he had been in had reacted in the same way once the war had been over.

 

"Y're psychologue now?" But Remy realized there was some truth to Magneto’s words, he just didn't want to acknowledge it vocally.

 

"The war taught me many things," Magneto acknowledged in a saddened voice, placing his hand on Remy's brow to check on the fever.

 

Remy grew nervous. A touch like this one usually spelled trouble. It had to be the charm power acting up again and he resigned himself to Magneto's intentions, whatever they were.

 

"You're afraid of me... because of the things other men did to you?" Magneto asked, already knowing the answer and he hated seeing the fear in those red eyes.

 

Remy simply nodded his head. This was deja vu. He'd been here before. "Y' want Remy's body, oui?" he offered, knowing that struggling would only increase the pain, and suddenly he realized Magneto was right. He was trying to distance himself from what he was about to do. Magneto's reaction baffled him though.

 

Magneto smiled gently and said, "Non, je peux résister vos charmes, Remy."

 

"Resist?" Remy repeated, deeply touched. Calm spread through his mind, originating from Magneto and he drew in the assurance that he wouldn't be touched against his will. Then, on a lighter note he added, "Y' speak French too?"

 

"I grew up in Europe, Remy and yes, I know some French."

 

"Merci," Remy said, deeply grateful. Relieved, he closed his eyes, finally convinced he was safe here.

 

"Yes, sleep," Magneto whispered, pleased with the results he had achieved so far. "You'll need all your strength when you finally decide to face your past."

 

///

 

Lazily, Remy opened his eyes and wondered why he felt this comfy and warm. He was back in his room, safely tucked away underneath blankets and dim lights warmly lit his surroundings. But the thing that had woken him had been the smell of food. Curiously, he eyed the sweats draped over the chair next to the bed and quickly decided to put them on. That however, turned out to be harder than he'd thought. His fingers still ached and felt strangely numb. It took him a few minutes to slip in to the sweats and then he wrapped the blankets once again around his form. It wasn't that he was really cold, the room temperature was comfortable, but he couldn't get the chill out of his bones. The memory of lying there on the ice had been imprinted on the body itself. Drawing in a deep breath of *warm* air, he slowly made his way over in to the corridor and this time he followed his sense of smell. A moment later he had found the small kitchen.

 

"Are you hungry?" Magneto asked, seeing Remy hesitantly enter the room.

 

"Oui," he admitted and tried to peek at the food.

 

"Then sit down." Magneto pointed at the table and chairs. This wouldn't be easy. "We need to talk."

 

"What about?" Remy gingerly took a seat.

 

"About your return to the X-Men," Magneto stated, his voice full of resolve. He placed a plate filled with potatoes, greens and steak in front of the young man. "But first you'll eat."

 

Taken aback, Remy stared at the food. "Mon Dieu, y' want Remy t' eat all dat?"

 

"Rule number one," Magneto said and handed Remy some water. "As long as you're my guest, you'll stop talking in the third person. Compris?" he added in French, hoping to find some mutual ground.

 

"Will try," Remy said, giving in reluctantly.

 

"Trying isn't good enough," Magneto pointed out to him. "You'll just do it."

 

Remy chuckled briefly and had no idea why. All he knew was that it felt good to talk to Magneto. "Never t'ought I'd ever befriend y'," he quipped. "Don' y' need t' destroy de world or threaten someone?"

 

"You've got a good sense of humor," Magneto replied in a similar tone, grateful that the fear had receded from Remy's eyes. Apparently the young man had finally realized he was safe here.

 

"Ever tried Cajun food?" Remy asked as he slowly emptied his plate. Until now he hadn't realized how hungry he was.

 

"No." Magneto studied Remy. "I'll take you back to the mansion tomorrow."

 

Remy didn't know how to feel about that. "Don' wanna," he said eventually. "Can' face Storm or de oders."

 

"Why?" Magneto decided to pretend ignorance, realizing how hard it would be to make Remy open up. The young man wasn't used to sharing anything private with others.

 

Remy took a moment to consider the question. "Re..." he started and then stopped himself, "I'm afraid."

 

Magneto inclined his head, urging him on. They didn't have much time and there was also this charm power, as Remy called it, to discuss.

 

"Dey will never believe dat I didn' know 'bout de Marauders' plans." Remy gave Magneto an apologetic look. "Warren lost his wings in dose tunnels. He hates me."

 

"And what did *you* lose Remy? What did the Marauders and Sinister take from *you*?" Magneto asked. Talking to Remy was like having a conversation with someone who didn't speak the same language.

 

Remy's startled face gave away his anxiety. "Dis isn' about Re... me. Dis is about dem!"

 

"Wrong," Magneto sighed. "Sinister tricked *you*."

 

Remy lowered his eyes. "Why do y' want me to go back?"

 

"Long ago I chose a certain path in order to realize my dream, a world in which mutants would live without fear or hatred directed at them." Magneto caught Remy's eyes and hoped the young man understood what he was talking about. "I *chose* my way, you now face that same choice. You can continue to blame yourself for every wrong in the world or take matters into your own hands and be the best you can."

 

"I can' go back," Remy objected, but his tone had lost its conviction.

 

"Yes, you can. You care about Storm, don't you?"

 

Remy nodded his head. "I do."

 

"Then you must tell her the truth," Magneto stated and shook his head. "I'm not saying this will be easy, but..."

 

The idea of facing them, the prospect of stepping up to Warren and talking to him, made Remy feel nauseous. They had never liked each other, had only tolerated each other's presence and Warren would very likely go mad with rage at seeing him show up at the mansion.

 

"Think about it," Magneto whispered, satisfied upon seeing the wavering expression on Remy's face. "There's something else we need to discuss."

 

Surprised, Remy focused on the other man. Why was Magneto going through all this trouble to help him?

 

"Your charm power. Have you ever tried manipulating it?" Magneto asked, uncertain how to put that question.

 

"Non," Remy said, determined. "I just try to block it."

 

"While you were asleep, I researched this phenomenon." Magneto noticed the uneasy look in Remy's eyes and leaned in closer. "Telepathy is quite well researched, but there are only a few empaths..."

 

Remy looked up questioningly, no one had ever used that term in relation to his charm power.

 

"I have this theory," Magneto sighed and poured some tea. "Assuming you were born with it," he said and waited for Remy's confirmation.

 

"Oui."

 

"Good, then maybe childhood events formed, molded it in a certain way." Magneto realized this was only theory and that he could never back it up with evidence, but this was the only conclusion that made any sense. "We know you went through some traumatic events to survive on the streets and..."

 

Remy looked away, not wanting to hear one more word. He just wanted to leave those things in the past!

 

“The men who abused you..." Magneto said softly and noticed the swimming red eyes. "They were attracted to you because they reacted to that 'charm power'. I believe you subconsciously adapted your ability in order to stay alive. These men gave you money, fed you, offered you shelter, and using your ability in that manner helped you survive."

 

Remy didn't comment, he simply didn't care. His childhood had been filled with pain and now Magneto was dragging it in to the present.

 

"Maybe the process is reversible."

 

That remark however, made Remy pay close attention. "What are y' talkin' 'bout?"

 

"I think..." Magneto started and approved of the changed expression in Remy's eyes, "that you can learn to control it, even change its sexual character. This 'gift' is part of you. You're not part of it."

 

Confused, Remy sighed and pulled the blankets closer. His fingers curled around the hot tea mug and he asked, "Let me get dis straight. Y' t'ink my charm power is some kind of empat'y?'

 

"Correct," Magneto stated, pleased. Now that they had taken this first step, he had to try and convince Remy to let Charles help him explore it. "Now, I want you to try something on me."

 

Remy slowly shook his head. "No experiments."

 

Magneto ignored him and said, "I want you to recall something from your memory, a joyous occasion. Can you do that?"

 

"Dat's it?"

 

"For now."

 

Reluctantly, Remy gave in and remembered how proud Jean-Luc had been when he had earned his membership to the Thieves guild. His father's face had shone with pride and there had been a measure of contentment in his eyes that Remy still remembered vividly. "Got it," he told Magneto.

 

"Good, now try and share that joy with me."

 

Remy's expression turned dark. "I don' know how."

 

"Listen to your instincts." Magneto hoped he was right and that Remy was capable of doing this. If this charm power truly was some kind of empathy this had to work!

 

Remy was about to give up when Magneto's eyes told him how confident the man felt in his abilities. "I've never done dis before," Remy whispered apologetically and suddenly remembered the scarce intimate moments he had shared with the people who had truly cared for him. During those moments he had found a way to make them feel his pleasure. Maybe Magneto was right and he was some sort of empath, he knew they existed. He couldn't let Magneto down, wouldn't face another failure and raised a shaky hand to touch Magneto's, concentrating deeply, envisioning the flow of emotions between them.

 

A smile appeared on Magneto's face, realizing Remy was trying hard to make this work and... it did. Something warm, joyous, slipped into his mind and he experienced an alien pride. He refrained from speaking, seeing realization dawn on Remy's face.

 

"Y' felt it?"

 

"Yes, I still do," Magneto replied, pleased. Then, as suddenly as the sensation had appeared, it vanished again. "Do you still believe this is only 'charm power'?"

 

"Wrong name for it den..." Remy muttered, drained.

 

"Yes," Magneto agreed. "You're an empath."

 

"A very tired one," Remy confessed. His body was still recovering from the exposure to the cold, and he fumbled the blankets with his stiff fingers. Remy peeked at Magneto's eyes. "Why do dis for me?"

 

"You remind me of my youth." Magneto got to his feet, offering no other explanation. "I'll walk you back to your room."

 

Suddenly Remy noticed the relaxed mood he had been in during their conversation. He hadn't been obsessed with controlling the charm power and Magneto seemed unaffected by it. In a soft tone he put that question to Magneto.

 

"I didn't feel any attraction, Remy. I suspect that the more you learn about the extent of this power, the quicker that sexual undertone will disappear. I suggest you focus on other emotions instead..."

 

"Dat makes sense," Remy had to admit.

 

"And ask Charles to help you," Magneto said as they approached Remy's room. "You need the assistance of a telepath, as you don't know what this power can do."

 

"De professor is on Muir Islan'," Remy revealed and instantly wished he could take back those words.

 

"Then ask Jean," Magneto suggested, not even reacting to the news that Charles had left the mansion.

 

"Maybe I will." Remy lowered his body on to the bed and pulled the blankets close. "I don' understand y'," he murmured.

 

Magneto didn't react to Remy’s statement as he walked back to the doorway. "I'll take you back to the mansion tomorrow. Don't try to leave the premises, the alarm system will pick up on your movement."

 

"What do I say when dey ask how I survived?" Remy's eyes slipped shut, the warmth surrounding him lured him into relaxation.

 

"You won't mention my name," Magneto said, suddenly alert. "Let them wonder how you made it back."

 

"Will make dem suspicious," Remy added thoughtfully, but he liked the idea of being an empath, maybe he could find a way to put this charm power to good use and help people.

 

"Let them," Magneto decided, before stepping into the corridor.

 

Drained, Remy focused on being warm and safe. This encounter with Magneto had turned his life upside down. He was even considering returning to the X-Men to make it up to them for his past mistakes although there was no guarantee they would take him back. Facing Storm and Warren would be one of the hardest things he had ever done. As he fell asleep, Remy realized that Magneto wasn’t going to give him a choice tomorrow. Instead, he was going to throw him in the deep end.

 

///

 

As Magneto walked through the corridors, he tried to figure out how Remy's mind worked. It was obvious the young man had had a rough childhood and had survived the only way he could. The thing that puzzled him though was why the X-Men and especially Charles had let this go by unnoticed. It wasn't like Charles to ignore something like this!

 

Something Remy had said earlier returned to him. It had been the tone that Remy had used that had stuck with him. "Dey t'ink Remy is a whore." Those words had carried such agony that he had almost reached out to comfort the younger man, even without the lure of the charm power.

 

What had become of Charles' high standards? Xavier had always wanted the X-Men to be as close as family, so why leave Remy out? Maybe he'd ask Charles that particular question privately one day, but he had achieved his main objective, Remy doubted his decisions and would hopefully try and explore his mental powers. "And I almost forgot about those shields. If Charles can't read his mind, they must be impressive!" he muttered softly.

 

Concentrating on checking the alarm system, he found that Remy was still in his room, soundly asleep. Good. In that case he might try to sleep for a few hours as well. Tomorrow, he would take Remy back to the X-Men and he decided that he would wait until he was certain they'd allow Remy in. He didn't really doubt that they'd accept Remy, especially since Rogue had left the mansion. No one needed to know that he could monitor the mansion's surroundings, but he had witnessed her departure and she hadn't looked happy. The expression on Scott's face had only added more questions to his list. As leader of the X-Men Scott should have given the order to search for the missing Gambit.

 

But they had left a teammate out there to die. Magneto laid down on his bed and felt... Yes, what did he feel? Anger, frustration, the high and mighty X-Men had abandoned one of their own, something he had never thought possible in the past. Maybe it was because Charles wasn't there to offer guidance; maybe... he should remain close to the mansion until he had his answers.

 

///

 

Remy's dreams were filled with ice packed nightmares. The blankets had twisted tightly around his body and feeling restricted, his eyes shot open. Disoriented, he tried to remember where he was. Yes, Magneto's base in Antarctica. He shivered, realizing that once he went outside he would end up in that sea of ice again. No, he wasn't leaving this room where it was warm. Right there, he promised himself to never again set a foot on ice and to avoid snow for the rest of his life. It was just too cold! Trembling, he leaned into the pillows and tried to regulate his breathing.

 

The mere thought of ice had him panicking. Not a good sign! And why did Magneto have to take him back tomorrow? He needed time to gather his strength and to determine what to do with this revelation that he had some kind of empathic powers.

 

"Go back to sleep," Magneto said as he stepped inside. Remy's unease had reached his dreams and the young man had to be soothed before he could return to sleep.

 

"I t'ink I had a nightmare," Remy admitted, still under the influence of his dreams. "Dere is ice everywhere and it's so cold!"

 

Hearing the shiver in the quiet voice and sensing, yes *sensing* Remy's loneliness he took another step. "You're sending me your feelings."

 

Remy shot Magneto a confused look. "Je suis désolé," he whispered. He hadn't realized he was doing that.

 

"Don't worry about it," Magneto soothed and smiled reassuringly. Strange, here he was, looking after an X-Man! "Want me to sit with you?" he offered, looking at the rather comfortable armchair in the corner of the room.

 

Embarrassed, Remy shook his head. "Non, I can manage."

 

But Magneto didn't buy that statement and sat down in the chair, which he had pulled closer to the bed. It was the loneliness, which had upset Remy so much in his nightmares. "Go back to sleep," he repeated and watched Remy's eyes close.

 

///

 

"Are you ready to leave?" Magneto felt uneasy as he studied the uncharacteristically quiet young man, who was stalling for time. It was so obvious that Remy didn't want to leave that Magneto almost reconsidered his decision to take him back to the mansion today. "Don't even think about using your empathy on me," he said in as stern a tone as he could muster, avoiding the term charm power on purpose. Remy had to start making that distinction as well.

 

"Is dere really no way out for me?" Remy pleaded. His entire being rebelled against this decision, it was madness to return to the mansion. They probably wouldn't let him in, anyway, so why put himself through the rejection then? Maybe he could sneak away after Magneto had left.

 

"What will you do once we've reached the mansion?" Magneto asked, offering him a chance to speak his thoughts out loud. "Whom will you approach first?"

 

"Don' know," Remy admitted. "Don' wanna see any of dem."

 

"You must have been friends with someone before...this... happened."

 

"Non, dey always tried to avoid me," Remy whispered, tired, looking down at his sweats and blanket, which was still wrapped around his form. "How do y' plan on takin' me back anyway?"

 

Magneto walked up to him, extended his arms and created a sphere around them. The next moment their feet lost contact with the ground and the ceiling opened.

 

Remy shuddered, suddenly seeing a world of ice all around him. A blinding whiteness engulfed him, though the cold thankfully couldn't touch him. "How long will dis take?" he asked through chattering teeth.

 

"A few hours," Magneto replied and looked down at the man sitting at his feet. He'd almost closed his arms around Remy's trembling frame, urged on by concern. Yes, he would remain close, just to be certain the X-Men wouldn't slam the door closed in Remy's face.

 

Staring at the icy continent, Remy's eyes started to water. Why had Rogue left him behind in this cold? Had she wanted him to die? Her actions had made him doubt she had ever truly loved him. No matter what state he'd been in, she just couldn't leave him out there to die!

 

"Why don't you try and rest a little? There's nothing you can do until we get there," Magneto suggested.

 

"Y're right," Remy had to admit and closed his eyes to banish the white blanket covering the land.

 

///

 

Hours later, they arrived at the Mansion and Magneto descended at a safe distance from the house. He didn't want to be discovered while taking Remy home. Looking down at the young man at his feet, Magneto saw that Remy had fallen asleep again, exhaustion having overwhelmed him again. "Wake up," he said softly and sat on his heels.

 

Remy's eyes opened slowly and after searching his surroundings he realized where he was. In the distance he noticed the mansion's outline and his resolve began to weaken. "Dis is a bad idea," he told Magneto, who smiled weakly in return.

 

"You've got to try this," Magneto said gently and helped Remy back to his feet. The younger man swayed momentarily before regaining his balance.

 

"What if dey don' even let me in to de house?" Remy asked and pulled the blankets closer. It was the middle of night and the temperature had almost dropped to freezing point. He could almost *smell* the snow in the air.

 

Magneto pushed him in the right direction and said, "You've got to walk alone from here."

 

Remy sighed deeply, as far as he was concerned this was stupid. Storm and Warren would object to his presence.

 

"Believe in yourself," Magneto encouraged softly. "And give them the time to understand what really happened. Make them see that Sinister tricked you."

 

"Don' know how," Remy whispered, but took a step closer to the mansion.

 

"You'll find a way." Magneto watched him take another step and nodded his head. "You can always use your empathy to show them."

 

"Jamais!" Remy snapped suddenly.

 

Surprised at the vehemence of that remark, Magneto raised an eyebrow.

 

"Dey'll t'ink I'm manipulatin' dem and dey don' t'ink very highly of me to begin wit'." Remy's expression turned dark.

 

"You *will* tell Charles or Jean and get help?" Magneto wanted to know for certain.

 

"Peut-être," Remy replied without commitment, he didn't especially like the idea of them knowing about his mental abilities.

 

Magneto let the remark go by unnoticed and took to the sky again. "I wish you luck," he said as he vanished from Gambit's sight.

 

Slowly, Remy started the long walk towards the mansion.

 

///

 

Inside the house, Jean tossed and turned in the bed. Scott was holding her tightly in his arms, but the unease floating in to her mind caused her to wake up, something was wrong! A very disturbed mind was subconsciously reaching out to her and distressed she sat up, pushing away Scott's arms.

 

"Jean, darling?" Scott muttered in his sleep as his wife slid off the bed. Immediately awake, he scanned the room for a possible intruder.

 

"You can go back to sleep," Jean whispered absentmindedly. Once more concentrating on the sensation, she slipped into a robe and flipped back her hair. Something was compelling her to go outside.

 

Scott observed her expression and sat up as well. "What's wrong?"

 

Reluctantly she faced him and said, "I need to go outside."

 

"Why?" Scott pushed the blankets away and quickly slipped into his pajama bottoms. "Did you have another bad dream?" he whispered eventually, remembering the moment Rogue had told them that Gambit had died in Antarctica. His face hadn't revealed his confusion, but Jean hadn't hidden her emotions and had cried softly. He'd never understood why she liked the Cajun that much, but he accepted it nonetheless.

 

It was on nights like these that he still wondered whether he had made a mistake in taking Rogue's word for it, but she loved Gambit and would have saved him if there had been so much as a spark of life left inside Remy's body.

 

"No," Jean replied quickly. There hadn't been any bad dreams tonight, just a strange awareness dancing on the edges of her mind. But she remembered the dreams quite vividly and she still had a hard time accepting that Gambit was dead. Dead. They had lost teammates and loved ones before, but she wished she'd had a last chance to talk to Remy. She'd seen the horror in his eyes when they had looked at him, knowing he'd led the Marauders into the tunnels. Remy's eyes had been filled with pain and regret and she'd felt the accusation the others had aimed at him. Oh, the anger and hurt that had emanated from Warren still scared her even now. Warren thought Remy solely responsible for the loss of his wings.

 

"Jean?" Scott said softly, trying to capture his wife's attention.

 

Jean shook her head and opened the door. Quickly, she walked down the corridor and into the garden. Something was drawing her closer and she couldn't resist the urge to follow.

 

Cursing softly, Scott grabbed a sweatshirt and followed his wife. It had grown chilly during the night and Jean would catch a cold if she stayed out too long. "Jean?" he halted, looked about then saw her disappear into the garden.

 

Jean focused her senses and wished the professor were at the mansion. She couldn't pinpoint the source, but continued to walk anyway.

 

"Jean?" a soft voice suddenly whispered.

 

She froze in her tracks. "I know you," she whispered in return and felt like she had been blind the entire time. How could she not have known who had been calling her? "Remy?"

 

"Wasn' sure I'd be allowed in de house," Remy whispered and stepped out of the shadows, tightly hugging his blanket. His eyes were emotionless and he did his utmost to control his mental powers. Although his shield was still up, he knew Jean could sense some of the turmoil he was in. He hadn't consciously called her outside, she had just been the first one to wake and detect his presence.

 

"Is it really you?" Jean choked out and raised a hand to touch his skin. This couldn't be! Rogue had assured them that Remy was dead!

 

"Oui, sorry to say it's me," Remy stuttered, slightly taken aback by the relief and joy he sensed in her mind. He hadn't expected a warm welcome, but Jean was truly relieved to see him alive.

 

"How?" she stuttered and took a step closer to him, then she rested her hand on his and he trembled at the contact. Finally, she realized he was really standing in front of her, alive!

 

Remy lowered his eyes, remembering Magneto's words. "Don' know m'self." He would have to come up with something better later, but this would do for now.

 

"Remy!" Jean exclaimed and before Remy realized her intentions, she had caught him in a warm hug. Confused, he wavered at returning the gesture, but he couldn't help but relish her genuine relief. Then another form appeared behind her and Remy's hands tightened in to fists.

 

"Gambit?" Scott said, baffled. After establishing eye contact, Scott shook his head in confusion. Only then did he notice Jean was still hugging the Cajun. "You're not dead?" It sounded stupid, considering the man was standing right in front of him.

 

"Remy's still alive, oui."

 

"But Rogue told us you'd died in Antarctica!"

 

How could he tell them that Rogue had left him there alive? His guilt was still too overwhelming to point a finger at someone else. "I survived," he said eventually. "She made a mistake." Then he pushed himself away from Jean and shivered in the cold night.

 

"You're cold!" Jean said and pulled him inside the house.

 

Remy knew better than to protest her action and sank down on the sofa the moment Scott closed the door behind him. Some of the cold vanished, but the room still felt too chilly for his personal taste. He didn't know what to say, so he remained silent.

 

Scott studied the Cajun and saw the dark circles underneath the alien eyes, Gambit's body trembled fiercely, but the younger man hardly seemed to notice it. "I think you owe us an explanation," he stated, wondering how Remy had managed to survive the cold.

 

Remy however, assumed Scott was asking about his involvement with Sinister and cringed mentally. No matter how hard he'd try to convince them, they would never again trust him. Tricked by Sinister, Magneto had made it sound that simple, but as he sat there he knew those words weren't enough. It was Jean though who provided him with a way out.

 

"Scott! Can't you see he's cold?" Sitting down next to Remy, Jean smiled weakly. "Hank should have a look at you and... no arguments!" she stated firmly.

 

"Non," Remy objected, "No need to wake him now."

 

"First thing in the morning then! Remy, we'll walk you to your room." Jean noted Scott's impatient look and silenced his unspoken objections. "We can discuss this in the morning!"

 

Resigned, Scott nodded his head. He also wanted to talk to Rogue as quickly as possible.

 

///

 

Jean opened the door to his room and walked next to Remy as she listened to the murmurs in his mind. Had his shields weakened or was he allowing her in? Sensing the terrifying cold in his mind she pushed him down on to the bed. "I'm glad you're back."

 

Remy lay down and stared at the ceiling, he felt out of place here. "Y' be de only one, chere," he whispered softly. "Scott wasn' t'rilled to see me."

 

"We thought you were dead Remy. Scott needs some time." Jean closed the curtains and sat down, studying his eyes in the dim light. "Something about you has changed."

 

Remy avoided her eyes and shivered underneath the blankets. The room was too cold! "Didn' t'ink y'd let me in," he revealed in all honesty.

 

"Why?" she asked, mystified.

 

"'Cause of de Marauders and Morlocks." Remy closed his eyes and wished he were back on Magneto's base.

 

"It's not our place to judge your former actions." Jean slowly nodded her head. "We've all been manipulated before."

 

"Mais... Too many people died 'cause of me..." Remy objected. "Storm must be really mad wit' me and Warren..."

 

Jean's smile faded, but she patted his hand underneath the blanket. "I'll talk to them."

 

Remy turned on to his left side, facing away from her, cursing himself about how stupid he’d been to come back here.

 

///

 

Magneto gained speed and height after he'd watched Jean pull Remy inside. He'd check back on Gambit in a few days, just to be sure the young man was coping with the new situation. Looking back, he knew he'd done the right thing in forcing Remy to make a decision that quickly. The hardest part however was still to come. Remy had faced Jean and Scott, but the real test would be stepping up to Storm and Warren.

 

///

 

The scent... *that* particular scent... Logan quickly got to his feet and took in another sniff of air. He briefly questioned his sanity, but then realized the scent was real and it had only appeared minutes ago. After slipping in to his clothes, Logan thoughtfully marched down the corridor, trying to dissect the scent that was drawing him closer to one particular room at the end of the corridor. A room that should be empty, yet his sense of smell told him differently. Ghosts didn't possess a personal scent, did they?

 

Logan pushed the door ajar. A faint ray of sunlight illuminated the room and offered him enough light to identify the person lying in the bed. Prowling closer he studied the face, pale and drained and shook his head in disbelief. Gambit had died in Antarctica; at least that was what Rogue had told them. If that was true, what was the kid doing alive and curled up in a fetal position in his bed? "She lied," he whispered privately, and wasn't sure how to feel about this unexpected revelation.

 

Logan kept his distance; not wanting to wake Gambit. Dark circles beneath his eyes told Logan that the kid had missed out on a lot of sleep. "I'm glad ya made it back alive," he whispered and nodded his head. Although the kid had worked for Sinister, he knew Remy hadn't been a willing participant. Logan had gotten to know Remy a little, but the kid was hiding too many secrets and those secrets would, one day, get the Cajun killed.

 

Logan had smelled the brief moments of fear on the Cajun when he had gotten too close, too personal. Remy had told him about his life in New Orleans as a thief, but had completely avoided talking about anything prior to that.

 

Softly, Logan closed the door behind him, listening to the Cajun's easy breathing. Hell would break loose the moment Warren discovered Gambit was still alive. Chuckling a little, Logan hoped Gambit would peg the playboy down to size. He was well aware of the fact that Warren disliked him as well, but he had decided long ago that the winged man's opinions didn't matter much to him.

 

Returning to his room, Logan wondered how Ororo would react to Remy's return. They had been close friends before Remy's secret had shattered that trust. "We've all been tricked and messed with," he muttered softly and as far as he was concerned, Remy had to earn that second chance but he was willing to give the Cajun that chance.

 

///

 

"Ororo?" Jean called out softly, as she climbed the stairs to Storm's room. After taking a refreshing hot shower she had dressed and decided to seek out her friend. Scott had grumbled that he needed coffee first and thus they had gone separate ways. Breakfast would be ready in a few minutes and Storm would probably be up and watering her plants.

 

"Yes?" Storm replied and smiled as Jean stepped inside. Loving fingers trailed the sinews of a leaf and she looked up, wondering why Jean had come here this early.

 

"Something happened last night," Jean said, not wasting any time. After mentally checking on Remy, who was still asleep, she had decided Storm should be told first. Warren wasn't staying at the mansion at the moment and she would tell him upon his return.

 

Storm got to her feet and a sudden alertness colored her eyes. "Tell me."

 

Jean walked over to the plants and watched a drop of water slide down a shiny green leaf. "Remy is still alive," she said, stressing every word.

 

"What?" Shocked, Storm walked up to Jean. "In the name of the Goddess, are you serious?"

 

"He showed up yesterday, cold and worn down. He didn't die in Antarctica."

 

"But Rogue told us..." Storm stopped as she forced herself to reach inward and evaluate her feelings. There was joy at hearing that her friend was still alive, yet she also felt the pain his betrayal had put her through. The Morlocks had trusted her, they had been her responsibility and then she'd discovered Gambit had helped the Marauders slaughter them. It had been a shock, her dear friend... capable of such betrayal. No she reminded herself, Remy hadn't known about Sinister's plans. Did that knowledge change anything? She wasn't sure.

 

"Ororo?" Jean said softly and placed a hand on her friend's arm.

 

"I'm fine," Storm replied and composed herself. "Please excuse me for breakfast. I'm not hungry this morning."

 

Saddened, Jean watched Storm open the doors to her balcony and call on the winds to carry her away from the house. //Give her some time,// Jean chided herself, she felt confident that Storm would talk to Remy the moment she was ready to face him.

 

///

 

"Hank? I need you in the medlab today. I hope you didn't make any plans." Scott gulped down the coffee and devoured the bacon and eggs Jubilee had prepared.

 

Hank looked up questioningly. "And what did you have in mind?"

 

"Gambit's back and needs..." Scott never managed to end that sentence as McCoy almost hit the ceiling hearing that comment.

 

"What did you say?"

 

"Gambit's back and..."

 

"I thought I had misunderstood," Hank whispered and calmed down. Trust Scott to throw this bit of information at him so casually!

 

"No, you didn't. I couldn't believe it at first either, but he's asleep in his room right now."

 

Having finished his breakfast, Hank pushed the chair away from the table, still trying to accept Scott’s revelation. "He should be in the medlab. I need to examine him."

 

"Gambit convinced Jean that it could wait until this morning. Are you going to get him now or...?" Scott asked, a bit amused to see the broad grin on McCoy's face. He understood that reaction, having felt equally relieved to find out that Gambit was still alive. After all, Remy was an X-Man and they would deal with Gambit's past when the time was right.

 

"I will take care of him now and this time I will make him submit to every test I want to run on him," Hank muttered, knowing only too well about Gambit's dislike of the medlab. Once again, he wondered what caused the man's unease.

 

"Kid's still asleep," Logan stated as he strolled inside. "Let him sleep, looks kinda drained."

 

Scott raised an eyebrow. "So, how did you find out?"

 

Logan tapped his nose.

 

"Of course," Scott whispered and looked about, so who didn't know yet?

 

Jubilee walked back into the kitchen, carrying more toast and cursing the fact that it was her turn this week to prepare meals. It meant getting up early and doing a lot of dirty dishes, but upon noticing the odd feeling in the room she asked, "What?"

 

"Our fearless leader," Hank started with a smug smile on his face, "Just had the courtesy to inform us that Gambit has returned to the mansion."

 

"Remy's alive?" Jubilee squealed, grinning.

 

Logan snorted as he grabbed his plate. "Back off and give the kid some breathing space."

 

"Oh," Jubilee moaned, her grin fading. "Does Storm know?"

 

"I’ve told her," Jean replied as she entered the room and took in their expressions. Good, she sensed their relief and as far as she could tell, no one planned on giving Remy the fifth degree. She wasn't sure he could cope with that now.

 

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got a patient to look after," Hank said and quickly left.

 

Scott looked thoughtfully at his wife. "How did Ororo react?"

 

"She needs time to come to terms with this development," Jean stated, sipping her tea. "But she loves Remy, in the end she'll talk to him and forgive him."

 

"Sentimental crap," Logan grunted. "Kid made a mistake in trusting Sinister." Then he shot Scott a burning glance. "We've all been there, made those mistakes, even Warren." Having said his piece Logan turned and was about to walk in to the garden when he suddenly halted. "Well, I'll be damned."

 

"What?" Jubilee asked and ran after him growing quiet as she followed his stare. "It's snowing!" she exclaimed happily and opened the door to inhale the scent of ice. "Build me a snow man!" she commanded and gave Logan her most adoring smile." Please?"

 

Logan mumbled something barely audible and slammed the door shut. Jubilee followed him, as he searched the house for a quiet place to eat his breakfast. Eventually he gave in, snarling that she could have her snowball fight and told her to put on warmer clothes. Jubilee nodded her head, kissed the grumpy man on the cheek and ran to her room.

 

"Jubes is trouble as well," Logan mumbled as he noticed Jean's sparkling smile and realized how he had missed seeing that smile during the last few days. Slowly he admitted to himself that it had been Gambit's supposed death that had depressed her and now that the Cajun was back, that smile was back as well. Angry with himself, he also realized he felt envious of Gambit, who had put that smile back on her face, because he wished that he had been the reason for its return.

 

///

 

Hank eyed the sleeping form for long moments and didn't like what he saw, Gambit looked exhausted and there was something unsettling about that face he couldn't label. Remy should be in the medlab. Hank needed to know what the exposure to the cold had done to the Cajun.

 

Gently, he placed a hand on Remy's brow, wondering why they hadn't turned the Blackbird around to search for their teammate, but then again, Rogue had been so convincing! Maybe they had taken the easy way out, choosing not to deal with the troubled young man. But now Remy had returned and it was his responsibility to make sure his health wouldn't suffer from his stay in Antarctica.

 

"Remy?" he said softly and cocked his head as the young man moaned.

 

"Cold... so cold..."

 

Hank nodded his head at those words. It wasn't surprising that Remy was having nightmares about the cold. "Remy? Wake up."

 

Remy didn't want to wake up, didn't want to open his eyes, all he wanted was to lie here and breathe in warm air, feeling the warmth cradle him.

 

"Remy?" This time Hank spoke louder and noted the effect it had on the young man. One eye opened slowly, reluctantly.

 

"Henri?" Remy moaned, sleepily. He'd hoped Jean would keep his return quiet, but he should have known she'd ask McCoy to check on him.

 

"You will come down to the medlab with me," Hank stated in an authoritative tone. He would not allow Remy to talk himself out of this one. "Do you require help in getting to your feet?"

 

"Non," Remy replied, resigned. He'd heard Hank use that tone before and considering the fact that Jean had probably asked McCoy to check on him, he would find the two of them double teaming him. After struggling with the blankets he allowed Hank to disentangle them from his body and gingerly got to his feet. His eyes threatened to close again and goose flesh appeared all over his body, feeling how cold the room had gotten during the night.

 

"You must tell me how you survived," Hank started and then noticed Remy was about to stumble over his own feet. Resolutely, he wrapped a long arm around Gambit's waist and smothered his protest with a glare.

 

Remy leaned heavily on McCoy and concentrated on making his way to the medlab. He couldn't help but wonder how Hank felt about his return. The man hadn't made any remarks about his part in the massacre yet, but Remy knew it was only a matter of time before Hank would address the matter. Gathering his mental defenses, he tried hard not to reach out to McCoy in whatever way possible. As long as he didn't understand this... empathy, as Magneto had called it, he should remain careful.

 

"You will remain in the medlab as long as I deem it necessary," Hank pointed out to him.

 

"Oui," Remy whispered, too tired to argue. Why were they taking care of him? Why had Jean pulled him inside? It would have been so much easier if they had turned him away!

 

Hank had a fairly good idea what Remy was thinking and swallowed hard, this was such a mess! He wished Remy had confided in them, had told them about Sinister, but apparently Gambit had decided against that. In a way, the X-Men had failed him and Hank shook his head, saddened that Remy hadn't felt safe enough with them to *trust* them. That would have to change.

 

After what seemed like hours they finally arrived at the medlab and Hank eased Remy down on an exam table, distinctly noticing the shivers that racked his body. Was it because of the cold or... something else? Why did Gambit hate the medlab? "I'm going to run several tests on you," he explained as he attached electrodes to Remy's skin. "I'll also need a blood sample." Remy didn't object and surprised Hank observed those red eyes. "You can sleep through the tests," he offered.

 

Remy nodded his head once and then closed his eyes. The medlab was cold, so awfully cold and it reminded him of another place. A place he didn't want to remember. He didn't want to smell that sterile scent, the stench of blood as the man had... Stop! Remy shivered, determined not to descend in to the depths of his memories. This time it was different and he knew he could trust Hank...

 

Surprise made way for concern at hearing Remy's strangled sobs and again Hank wished he knew what Remy was trying to deal with. Every time Gambit was here, a distant expression appeared in the Cajun's eyes. Seemingly asleep Remy drew in deep breaths and Hank felt his patient's pulse slow down. Returning to adjusting the microscope he hummed softly, so far everything had checked out just fine and it appeared that Remy was only exhausted. Hank was rubbing his eyes, when unexpectedly someone called out his name.

 

"Hank! You've got to see this! Do you know it's snowing?"

 

"Bobby?" Hank looked up from his work and stared at Bobby, whose smile seemed to warm the entire room. "I did not know you'd returned," he said and quickly glanced at Gambit who stirred in his sleep.

 

"I came back last night. Rogue wanted to be alone and Warren didn't answer my calls, so I figured I better keep you company!" Bobby halted in his tracks, seeing the displeased expression in his friend's eyes. What was he missing here? "Wanna throw some snowballs? Jubilee got Logan to build her a snowman and..." he grew quiet as he followed Hank's eyes. His friend wasn't alone down here.

 

"Who's your patient?" Bobby asked, trying to remember if someone had been missing earlier. Softly walking over to the bed, so as not to disturb the person lying on it, he inclined his head. Auburn hair..., a man? "Gambit?" he stuttered surprised and looked to McCoy for confirmation. "But she said he was dead!"

 

"Apparently she... made a mistake," Hank said, repeating Remy's words. The two men stared at each other, unspoken questions hanging in the air.

 

Bobby licked his lips to ask why Rogue would lie to them, when Remy's eyes opened. Unexpectedly Bobby found himself staring right back in to those red on black orbs.

 

Bobby Drake... the Iceman, Remy shivered at his unexpected presence. Why was he here in the medlab? There was snow all over Bobby's coat and it radiated a cold that reminded him of his stay in Antarctica. Right now the Iceman was the last person he wanted to see. But after overhearing their conversation he was finally getting closer to the answers to the questions he had pondered while lying on the ice.

 

Obviously Rogue had told them he had died. Yes, turning around to search for a corpse made no sense. Remy briefly closed his eyes and felt himself subconsciously reach out to Hank. Non! It was too dangerous, he had to control his powers and although he craved feeling sympathy and understanding, he knew he couldn't have it and certainly not by manipulating their feelings!

 

"Remy, do you have any idea why Rogue thinks you're dead?" Hank asked eventually as the question remained unanswered, hanging in the air like the sword of Damocles over their heads.

 

Remy slowly shook his head, uncertain what to say. When she had dropped him on the ice he had been very much alive. "Non, don' know."

 

Bobby found it odd that the Cajun avoided their eyes as he spoke those words. The cocky Gambit he had known would have faced them head on, but this man hardly resembled the man he had fought with during training. There was a new vulnerability to Gambit that confused him. "Anything I can do to help?" Bobby offered, feeling uncomfortable as he stood next to the bed.

 

Hank considered the question and nodded his head. "Remy hasn't had any breakfast yet."

 

Bobby smiled. "I'm sure I can find something edible in the kitchen," and quickly left the medlab. As he stepped in to the corridor, he turned one last time to look at Gambit. Bobby never expected Remy to catch that glance, but the Cajun did and Bobby quickly broke the eye contact. The red on black eyes were unsettling for more than one reason. He couldn't read their expression and there was something else he refused to think about.

 

Breakfast. Hank had told him to get something to eat and as he rummaged in the kitchen cupboards he picked up toast, marmalade, cereals, milk and orange juice. Looking at the tray, he wondered whether he missed something and at the last moment he added some hot tea. While carefully balancing the tray he made his way back. Bobby halted however, as Remy's voice reached him at the doorway. The Cajun was talking to Hank and his voice sounded cracked.

 

"I wan' to rest in my own room," Gambit whispered in a shaky voice.

 

"I can't let you leave just yet," Hank objected. "I still need to run more tests."

 

"Please?" Remy whispered.

 

Bobby had never heard Remy plead before and continued to listen to the conversation.

 

"Then give me a reason why you don't want to be in the medlab," Hank said in a determined tone.

 

From where he was standing, Bobby could see part of Gambit's face and he was shocked at the frightened expression on the Cajun’s face. After putting the tray on the floor, he shifted his position until he could see Remy’s entire face. A nervous twitch had appeared close to Remy's right eye and showed how apprehensive he really felt. Suddenly Bobby remembered Warren's words, screamed at him in anger, telling him that the Cajun was scum and deserved to die in Antarctica. The sting to those words had taken him aback right then as he had fully come to understood Warren's hate.

 

It was a hate that he didn't share. //No,// Bobby thought,//no one deserves to die alone, no matter what they've done and certainly not a fellow X-Man!// Yes, he understood Warren's rage to a certain degree. After all, Angel had lost his wings. But Bobby just couldn't see how Gambit was solely responsible for that loss. Warren hadn't liked that statement and infuriated he had left the room, leaving behind a very saddened Bobby. It was only then that he'd realized he no longer knew the man Warren had become. Remy's voice lured him back from his musings into listening again.

 

"Don' wanna be here," Remy whispered and pulled the blankets closer around him.

 

Bobby once more concentrated on the conversation and briefly wondered why he was eavesdropping like this. Remy and he hardly knew each other so why...?

 

"Why?" Hank repeated again, but this time in a softer tone.

 

Remy sighed. He really didn't want to tell this to anyone, even Jean-Luc didn't know, but he wanted out of here and if telling Hank was the way to achieve that... "When I was lil' a man took me to a place like dis and..." Suddenly the words disappeared and he couldn't look Hank in the eyes.

 

McCoy was doing his utmost to understand Remy's hint, but the conclusion he reached was... almost impossible to believe. Was Gambit telling him that he had been hurt in a medlab when he had been a child?

 

"I hate de smell in here, sterile and... dere was blood when he cut open my skin. Didn' know what he wanted to do to me for de money... I needed food." Remy blinked away the tears that swam in his eyes. He wasn't going to show his vulnerability this openly.

 

Hank drew in a deep breath, uncertain what to say. Of all possible explanations this was the most unexpected one and on impulse he placed his right hand on Remy's, as if to offer him moral support.

 

But Remy tried to avoid the skin contact, knowing it would trigger the charm power. "Non!" he exclaimed, but it was too late. Warm fingers squeezed his and all the pain, he had been keeping back, all the shame he had carried with him for so long, found a way out.

 

Bobby staggered into the medlab, recognizing the expression in Hank's eyes. Both of them were in mental pain, as guilt flowed towards them in waves. As he approached the Cajun, he sensed Gambit's apology flickering underneath the pain and shame. "We're feeling your pain?" he whispered, shifting his glance from Hank to Remy. He'd heard about empathy but had never felt anything like this.

 

Hank didn't surrender to the emotions. Instead, he gathered Remy in his arms and tried hard to calm his patient down. "You are safe now. You know that, Remy," praying that the young man would withdraw these unsettling emotions. How was it possible that he'd never before realized that Gambit possessed empathic abilities?

 

Remy sucked in his breath, seeing Bobby and Hank stare at him with alien emotions in their eyes. "Merde!" he exclaimed and started to pull back the pain he'd unwillingly released. Ever since Magneto had fed him this idea of empathy he had been tempted to send out his emotions and see if others really received them. Shaking in Hank's embrace, he bit his lip as the pain settled back into his mind. Bobby's eyes were big and... watering? Non, that was impossible! In Hank's eyes he saw a similar expression.

 

"What was that?" Bobby whispered as he curled his fingers around the back of a chair for support.

 

"Charm power," Remy replied, falling back in to old habits and forgetting about the things Magneto had told him.

 

"Didn't feel like you were trying to charm us," Hank pointed out to him and eased Remy's trembling body back down on to the bed. "It felt like you were sharing your pain with us. Are you an empath?"

 

"Je ne sais pas " Remy muttered, it had never been his intention to show them his pain. Why did Hank have to bring up this empathy he didn't really believe in? First Magneto and now Hank as well.

 

"I never knew you had this ability," Hank said, fatigue heavy in his voice. This was too much information at once and Remy's pain was still tangible in the room. //An empath,// Hank thought amazed.

 

Bobby forced himself to walk back to the entrance and pick up the tray of food. He doubted Gambit could eat right now, but he had to do something to distract himself.

 

"Never told anyone," Remy admitted and struggled to sit up. "Can I rest in my room now?"

 

Hank wavered, finally understanding why Gambit hated being here. "I will run one more test on you and then Bobby here will walk you to your room."

 

Bobby looked up and shot McCoy a questioning look. Had he just been downgraded to a baby-sitter?

 

Remy sensed Drake's unease and said, "I can walk back alone."

 

Bobby looked up and met those alien eyes. "Can you also pick up feelings or just send them out?"

 

Remy pulled up the blanket and shivered underneath it. "Both."

 

//Great!// Bobby thought irritated. He had practically screamed at the Cajun that he didn't want to keep an eye on him! "Hope you like tea," Bobby said, trying to make it up to Gambit and placed the tray on the side of the bed.

 

"Not hungry," Remy whispered and almost felt queasy at the sight of the food.

 

"You will eat something or stay here," Hank commanded before returning to his study of the test results. Remy probably wanted some time alone.

 

"Hope you don't mind me already filling the bowl with cereal. The box said there was a Spiderman toy inside and I ... kinda found it as I held the package upside down," Bobby joked and added some milk. Carefully watching Remy's expression he noticed the weak smile on his face, but as Gambit's fingers tried to get a grip on the spoon, Bobby paled. Remy's hand trembled violently and the fingers were stiff. Frostbite, Bobby realized with a start.

 

Remy dropped the spoon onto the tray. "What are y' lookin' at?" he said and raised his eyes to meet Bobby's.

 

Bobby desperately tried to think of a joke, something funny that would take the edge off the remark, but couldn't come up with something. "Want some tea? It's still hot..." he offered awkwardly. After handing Remy the cup he stared at the tray, those red eyes seemed to pierce his soul and then he remembered with a start that the other man could read his emotions if he wanted to.

 

Weary and drained Remy sipped the tea, which was the only thing he'd truly relished this far and only because it was so hot! "I ain' readin' y'r feelings, Bobby," he stammered, afraid they'd react like this once they knew the truth.

 

"Why did you keep it a secret?" Hank asked after he'd finished his tests. Slowly and almost tenderly, he started to remove the electrodes.

 

Remy shrugged his shoulders. "Don' know. Mon père told me people might react funny. Was safer dis way."

 

Bobby winced as he remembered the jokes Warren used to crack about Remy. Had Gambit picked up on the animosity behind his friend's remarks? Remy had never returned the vehement remarks. Bobby felt sorry for listening to those comments. Only Storm and Jean had occasionally defended the Cajun.

 

Remy didn't know what to make of Bobby's confused feelings, which were tumbling his way, oddly enough directed straight at him. What was the man feeling sorry for? "Bobby?" he said hesitantly.

 

Hearing his name pulled Bobby from his musings and he swallowed hard. "Are you ready to go to your room then?"

 

//Dat wasn' what you wanted to say,// Remy thought, but decided not to point that out to Bobby. "Oui," he said as Hank handed him his sweatshirt.

 

"I will check on you every hour," Hank informed him. "And you will stay in bed, rest and eat everything I bring you, is that understood?"

 

"Oui," Remy sighed as he swung his feet on to the floor. Finally he was getting out of the medlab, but he regretted telling them about his past. He staggered on his feet as he tried to walk over to the doorway, being exposed to the ice for so long had taken its toll on his body.

 

"Got you," Bobby remarked as he hesitantly wrapped an arm around the Cajun's waist, telling himself that Remy needed the support and that there was no other reason why he wanted to touch that too thin body.

 

Remy sighed heavily as Bobby's confused emotions continued to batter against his shields. Had he been up to his usual tricks he would have tried coaxing Drake into talking to him, but all he wanted right now was to lie down and get back to sleep. As he took his first step up the stairs he tensed involuntarily, sensing Logan's presence. Peeking at the man, he steeled himself for the look of rejection and disgust that would surely show in Logan's eyes. Remy still wondered why Hank and Bobby cared about him.

 

Logan stood on the landing and moved aside as the two men approached. It was impossible to ignore the sudden scent of fear on the kid and Logan raised his eyes to meet Gambit's. "Ya look like hell," he stated and studied Remy's red eyes.

 

Insecure, Remy nodded his head and subconsciously reached out to Bobby to find the strength he lacked.

 

Bobby startled, sensing the sudden fright and weakness take form in his mind and looked at Gambit, whose trembling had worsened. How had Remy managed to keep this ability a secret and why couldn't he control it now? About to ask Logan to let them pass, Bobby tightened his grip on the Cajun.

 

"Get some sleep, Gumbo," Logan grunted and continued down the staircase to return to Jubilee and their snowman. He still couldn't believe she had convinced him to build one.

 

Bobby opened the door and helped Remy lie down. "Want me to raise the room temperature?"

 

"Oui," Remy whispered, falling asleep as his body melted in to the comfort of the bed.

 

Bobby returned to the bed and found Remy already asleep, so he pulled the blankets over the shivering body. Dazed, he stood there for long moments and then pulled up a chair to sit down. Remy's return upset him for several reasons. Rogue had told him and Warren that Remy had wanted to die and that she hadn't tried to talk him out of it. She had found him dead on the ice and had simply left the body there.

 

Now, he doubted her words. Rogue was the last one to have seen Remy alive and he wondered what had happened between them. It wasn't a secret that Gambit was in love with her and that she'd tried to return those feelings. But then she had brought in Joseph and had become more distant. A relationship had seemed out of the question after Joseph's arrival and Bobby shook his head as it reeled with too many questions.

 

"Rhume. Il est trop froid ici," Remy whispered unexpectedly and started to pull the blankets closer.

 

Bobby only recognized one word, froid. Cold. "Are you cold?" he asked softly, not expecting an answer. //Of course he's cold,// Bobby berated himself. Maybe he could get more blankets from Hank. As he got to his feet, Remy stirred in the bed as if sensing he was about to leave the room.

 

"S'il vous plaît, le séjour," Remy whispered, a trembling hand emerging from beneath the blanket.

 

"I really need to learn French!" Bobby muttered. Although he didn't understand the language, the gesture spoke louder than words. Gambit wanted him to stay. "I'll be back shortly, but I need to get more blankets," he whispered reassuringly. He grasped the cold hand and then released it as if struck by lightning. What the hell was he doing? Touching Remy like this, offering him comfort and... why did he want to touch and comfort the man so badly? He'd never felt attracted to Gambit before... He'd only just admitted to himself that he was probably gay! "Are you using that charm power of yours on me?" That might explain the sudden attraction.

 

Remy didn't answer, lost in sleep. His hand however, squirmed on top of the blankets in search of Bobby's warmth.

 

Confused, Bobby didn't know what to do, until a moan reached his ears.

 

"Rogue?"

 

The name was spoken with such pain that Bobby leaned in closer, forgetting about getting more blankets.

 

"Why leave me? Why didn' y' help me?"

 

Shocked, Bobby again grasped Remy's hand in his, squeezing it tightly. The Cajun released a strangled sigh and seemed to slip deeper in to a more comfortable sleep and the mumbling ceased. "Oh my God, did he really say what I think he said?" Bobby asked himself. "Did she leave you there to die?" Feeling strongly protective of Remy, he sat back down and stared at the pale face, half hidden underneath blankets. Remy was tightly holding on to his hand and Bobby decided to stay until Remy felt safe enough to let go of his hand. He would get those blankets later.

 

///

 

Storm stood silently in the doorway, watching Bobby place even more blankets over Remy's shivering form. She'd spent the day in the open, enjoying the snow, riding the wind to clear her head and finally she'd made a decision. "How is Remy doing?" she asked Bobby, who whirled around to face her.

 

"Hank says that he's cold and exhausted," Bobby replied uncomfortably. He'd been here for 2 hours now and during that time Remy had had several nightmares. "Do you want to talk to him?"

 

"Yes." Determined, she stepped inside. She cocked her head to get a better view of Remy's expression, but his hair hid most of his face.

 

"Go easy on him?" Bobby's head jerked back, wondering where that remark had come from. Maybe it was because he'd listened too long to Remy's feverish ramblings. Hank however, had reassured him that Gambit was fine when he'd checked on the young man earlier. Bobby remembered Hank's surprise at finding him still seated next to Remy's bed. He'd remained quiet though, still too caught up in his own troubled emotions concerning Remy.

 

Pleasantly surprised, Storm smiled reassuringly. She couldn't recall ever seeing Bobby this... protective of someone and she liked the expression in his eyes. They had talked many times about things that had bothered him and when he'd mentioned that he didn't feel comfortable dating girls, she had seen the truth in his eyes. But Bobby had only slowly allowed that truth in as well, and it was only because of Hank that the young man was starting to accept this facet of his personality. "I wish to talk to him, Bobby, not to hurt him."

 

"Awright," Bobby muttered. "Need to make some calls anyway." Bobby was reluctant to leave the room, but forced himself into action. It somehow felt wrong to leave Remy alone, but Storm would look after him. Finally, he closed the door behind him and made his way to his own room.

 

Storm sat down in the chair, which Bobby had used to watch over Remy and as she studied the young man in the bed, she noticed the lines of suffering marking his brow. He looked older, more fragile and strangely vulnerable. She didn't want to wake him up, but they had to talk. "Remy?" she said softly and his eyelids started to flutter. "Remy!" she repeated, a little louder, and his eyes flashed open.

 

Was it really Storm sitting at his bedside or was he still asleep and having another dream? He couldn't dismiss that last option as he was having trouble separating reality from his dreams these days.

 

"We need to talk," Storm said and leaned back into the comfort of the chair.

 

"I know it was my fault," Remy said after carefully constructing his answer. "De Morlocks are dead 'cause I helped Sinister."

 

"Why did you help him?" Storm focused on those swimming red eyes.

 

"He helped me control my powers. Dey were goin' berserk on me and he promised to help me get dem back under control. I didn' want anyone to get hurt."

 

"Did you know that he planned to kill the Morlocks?"

 

"Non, I didn'. I t'ought Sinister wanted to catch dem, not kill dem!" Remy didn't ask for her sympathy or forgiveness, she wanted an explanation nothing more. Another chill crept in to his heart, losing Storm was a terrible loss. She was one of the few people he had come to trust and respect and he'd betrayed that trust.

 

Distressed, Storm nodded her head. "I need time to work through this."

 

"Je comprends cela," Remy whispered and struggled to restrain the hurt he felt inside, which was about to lash out at her.

 

Storm rose from the chair and briefly leaned in closer. "But I'm glad you're alive, Remy."

 

He couldn't tell her how much hearing those words meant to him. "Merci, chere," he whispered. He had craved seeing that faint smile in her eyes and hopefully one day she would be able to forgive him. "If y' don' want me to stay, I understand," he offered.

 

"No, you're welcome here." Storm pulled back and walked towards the doorway. "We will talk more later."

 

"Oui," Remy replied and pulled his legs up underneath the blankets, he still felt cold.

 

///

 

"Bobby? Are you going to Gambit's room?" Jean couldn't repress a grin as she noticed him running up the stairs.

 

"Yes?" he replied, a little embarrassed and then showed her the bottle of orange juice he was taking upstairs. "Hank said Gambit needs to drink a lot, so..."

 

Jean chuckled softly at the weak blush which crept over Bobby's face. When would people learn they couldn't hide things from a telepath? But in this case it was Bobby hiding things from himself and that saddened her a little. "I was wondering..., most of us need to attend that charity dinner this evening, and as Hank is the guest of honor, we can't ask him to stay here and look after Remy."

 

Bobby tried to stop the blush from spreading further over his face. Was she really asking *him* to stay and look after Remy?

 

Momentarily confused, Jean wondered if she had somehow misinterpreted Bobby's thoughts. "I was hoping you would keep an eye on him, but I can stay home and..."

 

"No, that won't be necessary," Bobby replied, too quickly. "You go and enjoy yourself."

 

"Are you sure?" Jean inquired, sure now that she had been right about him all along.

 

"Yes, I'm sure." Bobby smiled and looked at Remy's door. "I should be going now..."

 

"Of course," Jean murmured amused and then winked at him. "Have a good time yourself!" and with that teasing admonition she left him standing there.

 

"What did she say?" Bobby whispered to no one in particular. He'd completely forgotten about that dinner, as he’d been too busy watching Remy sleep. //Watching him sleep, oh my. Is that why I'm now hurrying back to his room? I must be mad!// Bobby didn't bother to knock, he simply walked inside, fully expecting to find Gambit asleep in bed.

 

Remy's eyes darted over to the door as it opened, had Storm forgotten to tell him something? Had she changed her mind? Did she want him out of the house after all? He hoped not, for that meant finding another shelter and right now, he didn't know where to go. Relieved when he saw it was Bobby, he watched him enter his room, a shy expression in the blue eyes. Then he recalled that Bobby had also walked him back to his room and felt thankful for his concern. Mixed emotions flickered in Bobby's mind and Remy tried hard not to read them, but his shields weren’t as strong as they used to be. It had to be due to exhaustion. Suddenly realizing he was still lying in bed, he flung back the blankets and tried to sit up.

 

"Hank told you to rest," Bobby said and filled a glass with juice, before handing it to Remy. "And he wants you to drink a lot."

 

Remy stared at the glass and slowly raised a hand. Seeing the tremors that ran through his fingers, he bit down on his fatigue and sipped from the juice. "Merci." Lacking the warmth of the blankets he shuddered as icy shivers ran down his spine. Aafter setting the glass aside, he pushed himself to his feet and carefully made his way over to the window. The sun was about to set and he shook violently on seeing the snow covered earth. Abruptly he felt like he was back in Antarctica and the ice was going to kill him after all.

 

Bobby noticed the shivers and picked up a blanket from the bed. Still wondering what was making him act in this way, he gently wrapped the fabric around Remy's shoulders, who flinched at the touch. Immediately, he distanced himself from Remy, but wished he knew what had triggered that reaction. Then he remembered Remy's stuttered admission in the medlab and understood. "Are you hungry?" he asked eventually in an effort to break the silence.

 

"It's snowin'," Remy stammered in a pain filled voice.

 

"Yes, and Jubilee and Logan built a snowman," Bobby replied, pointing at a figure in the half dark. "It's wearing ruby glasses?" he chuckled, recognizing Scott's visor.

 

"Dey 'burrowed' them from Cycke," Remy said softly, calming a little. Yet the sight of all that snow cut straight in to his soul.

 

"Are you hungry?" Bobby repeated the question, as Remy didn't seem to have registered it the first time.

 

"Non." Remy shook his head. He was still full from breakfast. Snowflakes descended from the heavens and he moved away from the window. Maybe if he didn't look at it, the snow would go away.

 

"Gambit?" Bobby whispered, looking directly into red eyes. "Remy, do you remember telling us about your charm power? You being an empath?" He wondered where the hell he was getting the courage to ask Remy these questions.

 

"Oui." Remy backed a step away from Bobby and gasped seeing that particular expression in his blue eyes. Mon Dieu, had he let it slip again?

 

"Are you using it on me now?" Bobby stuttered, feeling embarrassed.

 

Was he using it on Bobby? Confused, Remy focused inward and tried to assess if the charm power had slipped from his grasp or not. "Non," he said eventually. "I'm blockin' it, why?"

 

Why indeed! Bobby quickly moved to the other side of the room and pretended sudden interest in the orange juice. Damn! If it wasn't Remy's charm power, then why did he feel attracted to Gambit like this? "I need to talk to Hank before he leaves," he said, excusing himself. He was almost out of the door when Remy's soft voice caught up with him.

 

"Je suis désolé de tout."

 

Sighing, he turned back into the room. Remy's eyes were distant and something simmered underneath the surface. "I don't know that much French," he admitted and steeled himself for Remy's reply. "What did you say?"

 

"Dat I'm sorry 'bout everyt'in'," Remy whispered and looked away. Somehow he had managed to hurt Bobby, but he couldn't figure out what he'd done wrong! Why did it have to be this hard? Why had he returned to the mansion?

 

"Oh," Bobby stuttered and in that moment he realized the truth; he felt attracted to Remy and was falling in love with him. //This can't be happening! I can't fall in love with a teammate and certainly not with Gambit, who can have any lover he wants! And what will Warren say should he ever find out...// But did he care about Warren's opinions? Angel had shown him a side of his personality he distinctly disliked and Remy... "The snow frightens you," Bobby said in a clear tone, surprising himself. Had he subconsciously made a decision, which hadn't reached his brain yet?

 

Remy flinched at that remark and Bobby nodded his head. "Logan once told me you've got to face your fear or it won't go away." Looking out of the window Bobby watched the others leave. Jean even looked up at the window and he felt her soft mental touch. //Remy's fine,// he told her as they got into the car and drove off. "Get dressed," he told Remy, who stared at him in puzzlement.

 

"Bobby?"

 

"Yes?"

 

"I am dressed."

 

Bobby smiled and retrieved socks, boots and a parka. "Do you need help?" he said as he pointed at the items. God, yes he had made his decision, hadn't he? He wanted to help Remy to get over his fear of snow and ice and... didn't even know whether the man liked him in 'that' way.

 

Remy stared at the clothes and refused to move at all. Bobby couldn't be serious! Non! He refused to go outside where the snow and ice waited for him. //Non, never 'gain.//

 

Surprised, Bobby felt fear slip into his mind, a fear that wasn't his own. Relieved, he realized that if he could detect Remy's fear he would also detect any use of the charm power. //But why am I feeling his fear?// The only explanation he could come up with was that Remy couldn't completely control his ability. "I'll be back in five," he told Remy and then closed the door behind him to compose himself. What the hell was he doing?

 

Remy sat down on the bed and mechanically began putting on the socks and boots. Something in Bobby's tone compelled him to obey. Maybe it was because he knew that Bobby was right. He had to face his fear or he would be a prisoner for the rest of his life. However, he couldn't bring himself to put on the parka.

 

"Let's go," Bobby said, as he stepped inside and quickly draped the parka over Remy's shoulders. "You don't have to do this alone."

 

"Merci, cher," Remy replied absentmindedly, still uncertain if he could do this.

 

"Remy?"

 

"Oui?"

 

"About that charm power..."

 

"Not usin' it on y'," Remy objected weakly, tired that he had to keep repeating himself. Why was Bobby so intent on discussing it?

 

They walked slowly towards the garden. "I know that," Bobby whispered softly.

 

Cold swept inside and Remy hissed feeling the chill invade his entire being. "Can' do dis."

 

"Yes, you can," Bobby encouraged and folded an arm around Remy's waist, pulling him outside. They stood there in complete silence. Shivers racked Remy's body.

 

"Don' wanna be here," Remy said and started back for the living room but Bobby stopped him.

 

"It's only snow. We're not in Antarctica."

 

"What do y' know!" Remy growled and broke free from Bobby, but couldn't bring himself to leave the man in the cold. Someone had left him alone in the cold and... "Are y' comin' inside?"

 

"No, I like it here," Bobby said and prayed Remy would overcome his fear. "Actually, I think I'm going to sit on this bench for a moment."

 

Remy shivered as Bobby sat down and he almost bolted back into the house when Drake picked up some snow to let it slide through his fingers.

 

"How did you survive?" Bobby asked; afraid that Remy was drowning in his memories.

 

"Don' know." Remy replied and slipped in to the parka and zipped it up. Hugging himself he took one small step in Bobby's direction. "Ice doesn't scare de Iceman," he said awkwardly.

 

"No, I love it," Bobby admitted and got back to his feet. "What do you think of Logan's snowman?"

 

Remy forced himself to look at it. "Not bad. I like de visor."

 

"Yeah, I doubt Scott has missed the spare one yet." Bobby sensed the strain Remy was under and decided to give in for now. "I'd like some hot chocolate, wanna join me?"

 

But Remy was lost in memories. "When de sun went down, de cold..." A tear escaped his eyes as he remembered being frozen, his body *frozen*. "Cold."

 

Before Bobby knew what he was doing, he was back at Remy's side. His arm snaked around Gambit's waist and he pulled the shivering body close to his. "You survived," he murmured and stared at those lips, hoping the Cajun wasn't reading his emotions, not that it would be a bad thing. //Then he could tell me to back off. It's not like he could be interested in someone like *me*.//

 

"Bobby?" Remy trembled at the touch and the thought that accompanied it. Did Bobby really care about him, a traitor? Maybe it was his charm power influencing the young man without him realizing it. "Merde!" he exclaimed and shoved Bobby away. How was it possible that he hadn't picked up on his manipulation! Surely Bobby was only acting like this because the charm power was confusing him.

 

Bobby didn't understand the sudden panic on Remy's face and attributed it to being outside. "C'mon, I want that hot chocolate."

 

Remy stumbled inside and resigned, he watched Bobby disappear in to the kitchen. What was he doing wrong? As far as he could tell he was still tightly controlling the charm power!

 

"Get out of the parka and in front of the fire place! You must be cold, Hank will lecture me for hours if he finds out I went against his orders and actually allowed you out of bed."

 

In spite of everything, Remy chuckled, Bobby sounded so serious and looking back out the door he fully realized what he had just done. He'd stepped outside into the snow and only because Bobby had asked him to do it. //Bobby doesn' know what my charm power is doin' to him. If only I could control it. Don' understand. I'm not usin' it!//

 

"Hey, where are you?" Bobby called out, not finding Remy in front of the fireplace. After setting two mugs down on the coffee table, he walked up to Remy in the hallway. "It's much warmer in the living room."

 

Remy nodded and managed to get out of the parka. But as Bobby's fingers touched his hands to help him, he started to feel light-headed. //Get a grip on y'rself, LeBeau! He's only helpin' y'!//

 

Noticing the almost shy expression on Remy's face, Bobby felt relieved. Maybe he wasn't the only one who was nervous here. "C'mon," he said and returned to the fireplace, counting on Remy to follow him.

 

Remy shed his boots and followed, sitting down on the rug close to the fire, extending his hands as he tried to get the blood flowing again in his fingers.

 

"Here," Bobby said, handing Remy a hot mug. "That might help."

 

"Merci, cher," Remy whispered and closed both hands around the mug, then raised it and rested his brow against it.

 

Bobby hesitated briefly, before snatching the quilt from the couch and wrapping it around them as he sat down.

 

Remy looked up questioningly. "Why are y' doin' dis?" He couldn't help moving closer to the warm body.

 

Bobby sipped from the hot liquid and gazed into the fire, very much aware of the cold body next to him. "Warren will never talk to me again!" he blurted out.

 

Remy moved away from him at the mention of that name. Mon Dieu! He'd forgotten that Bobby and Warren were good friends. His head slumped forward and the mug almost slipped from his hands. He'd almost believed that Bobby and he could be friends. "What game are y' playin'?"

 

"Game?" Bobby repeated and noticed that Remy was still moving further away, taking the quilt along with him.

 

"Remy ain' stupid!" he spat and quickly got to his feet, staggering beneath the heavy fabric of the quilt. He placed the mug aside and glared down. "Did y' have y'r fun at Remy's expense? Y' almost made Remy forget he's a traitor! Y' almost seemed to care 'bout Remy!" Then he threw off the quilt and ran up the staircase, whilst in the back of his head he heard Magneto chiding him for lapsing back in to talking about himself in the third person.

 

"What?" Startled, Bobby swallowed down the lump, which had formed in his throat. Why the hell had he brought up Warren? He should have known how Remy would react. Damage control was all he could think about as he ran after Remy.

 

Slamming the door shut behind him, Remy stared at his reflection in the mirror. Aangry red eyes returned that stare and disgusted by his betrayal he bowed his head in defeat. He'd been fooling himself. He didn't deserve any love and certainly not Bobby's.

 

///

 

Bobby didn't know what to do when he found that Remy's door was locked. "Gambit? I'm sorry I upset you," he said and hoped Remy was listening. //Don't bring up Warren, don't bring up Warren, don't bring up Warren, don't bring up Warren,// he repeated, trying to find a way to make Remy open the door.

 

"Go 'way."

 

Remy's voice sounded distressed and Bobby's face briefly contorted in sympathy. "Remy, give me a chance to explain things to you!" He hated having hurt Remy's feelings, even unintentionally. If he'd had any doubts about his feelings for Gambit he knew the answer now. Bobby swallowed nervously. Butterflies danced in his stomach and the idea of Remy being inside that room all alone and hurting, almost made him feel physically ill. "Remy, please, I want to talk things out," he pleaded, immensely thankful the others weren't home.

 

A click signaled that the door had been unlocked, but Bobby was still hesitant to just walk in there. "May I come inside?"

 

"Oui," a long sigh, cloaked in resignation, drifted past the door.

 

Bobby gathered his courage and opened the door. Remy stood near the window, looking out over the white landscape and visibly shivering at the sight.

 

"What do y' want?" Remy asked, without turning around.

 

Bobby immediately noticed the hands, which had turned in to fists. It was obvious that Remy wasn't going to elaborate on his reasons for storming out of the living room so it was up to him to start this conversation. //What did I get myself in to? Why can't I be attracted to a nice girl? Why does it have to be Remy and what can I possibly say to convince him that I'm not playing games?//

 

Remy waited with trepidation for Bobby to address him. He'd almost believed in this sweet illusion, had almost believed someone really cared about him 'in that way'. But it had only been his charm power and he still wasn't sure why he hadn't detected its slip from his grasp.

 

"You accused me of playing games," Bobby said in a wary tone. "What games?"

 

"Makin' me feel at home here," Remy said, fatigued. "I knew it was a mistake to come back."

 

"But I want you to feel at home here," Bobby said, confused. "After all, this *is* your home!"

 

"Non, it ain', lost dat privilege when I trusted Sinister." Even now, speaking that name caused him pain.

 

"Warren told me his version of what happened in the tunnels," Bobby said eventually, giving up on avoiding the real issue. "Now, I want to hear yours."

 

"Why?" Remy laughed bitterly. "Ange and y' are such good friends... I'd be wastin' my time."

 

"Remy," Bobby sighed and moved closer to put a blanket over Gambit's shoulders, before leading him to the bed and sitting Remy down. "How did you meet up with Sinister?"

 

"Needed someone to show me how to control my powers. I was losin' control and he knows a lot of genetic mutation. He helped me."

 

"And in return?" Bobby pushed on relentlessly.

 

"I recruited de Marauders. Didn' know why he needed dem. I didn' ask." Remy rubbed his eyes. Why did he have to keep repeating all this? First Magneto, then Storm and now Bobby.

 

"And Storm knows this?" Bobby smiled reassuringly. He hadn't believed Warren when the man had accused Gambit of participating in the killing. The antipathy between the two men had always been there and this incident had fed it, fuelled the fire to new heights.

 

"Stormy knows." Remy was tired and wished he could curl up underneath those blankets and close his eyes. Why was Bobby still here? Looking in to blue eyes he sensed no loathing, sympathy yes, even a little bit of understanding, which surprised him. But if he wanted to know for sure how Bobby felt he would have to probe deeper and he wouldn't do that without permission. "Why are y' doin' dis?"

 

Bobby nodded his head. "I like you," he said hesitantly. //Geeze, this is hard! I never had problems telling girls I like them and now I'm blushing at this admission.//

 

"Bobby?" Remy whispered and hoped it wasn't somehow the charm power influencing the young man.

 

"I guess I like you a lot," Bobby confessed in a choked tone and he sucked in his breath as Remy moved a little closer towards him. Locking eyes with Remy, he noticed the disbelief in them. "Why are you surprised? I thought you could read my emotions?" and shrugged his shoulders. //What the hell am I saying? Where should I put my hands? Does my voice shake? What if he laughs at me and tells me he doesn't like guys? After all he loves Rogue and...//

 

"It's only de charm power, cher." Remy's eyes grew sad. "Once y' leave de room it's over."

 

Bobby shook his head. "I thought you weren't using that charm of yours on me?” He remembered the impact that feeling Remy's fear had had on him. Wouldn't he have felt the charm power as well? "Or did you lie to me?"

 

"Non, cher, didn' lie. I ain' usin' it, but maybe it found a way out wit'out me knowin' 'bout it." His heart pounded, hearing Bobby's confession. To be loved, to be cared for... he didn't deserve it.

 

"Did it ever occur to you that I could fall in love with you without the help of that charm power of yours?" Bobby asked and trembled at the same time. //Oh! I told him I'm in love with him and he didn't even bat an eyelash at hearing that! Not to mention that he didn't tell me he felt the same way. Maybe I should go back to my room before this becomes utterly embarrassing!//

 

Bobby's comment hit Remy unprepared. Bobby was falling in love with him, with a traitor? "Y' deserve a lot better dan me," Remy said and swallowed hard. His mouth had gone dry and the temperature in the room seemed to be dropping.

 

Speechless, Bobby let the remark penetrate his mind. "Better?" He smiled weakly and sought out Remy's hand underneath the blanket. "It's *you* who deserves better!"

 

Remy wondered about the suddenly mischievous look on Bobby's face. "Non, y' do."

 

"No, *you* do!

 

"Non, y' do!"

 

Bobby smiled warmly. "What about... we deserve each other?"

 

Hesitantly, Remy returned that smile. "Are y' sure, cher?" This was sudden and unexpected, but his heart was already telling him they might work out if he gave it a chance. "What 'bout Ange?"

 

"You know something?" Bobby softly caressed the knuckles of Remy's hand. "We've grown apart. The man I talked to a few days ago was a stranger, obsessed with hate and rage and I didn't like what he was saying."

 

Remy felt indecisive. Bobby's feelings were telling him the young man was sincere, but he hesitated to give in to temptation. "I ain' de right lover for y'," he pointed out to Bobby, who flushed at the mention of the word lover. "Actually, I've never seen y' wit' a man 'fore," Remy said, questioningly.

 

"Well, that," Bobby started uncomfortably. "My dad is kinda prejudiced about gays so I never told him..."

 

Remy smiled knowingly. "And y' decided to hide in de closet instead?"

 

"Something like that," Bobby admitted, "But Hank knows and Storm and Jean suspect the truth, I guess."

 

"And what's dat trut'?" Remy asked, awkwardly.

 

"That I've fallen for the charms of a Cajun thief!" Bobby teased and raised a finger to gingerly touch Remy's lips. "I've never kissed a man before”.

 

"I've never 'fore kissed an Iceman," Remy returned and shivered. "Don' turn in to ice on me!"

 

"I promise." Bobby cocked his head, loving the shy smile on Remy's face. "Well, are you going to kiss me or not?"

 

"Want me to?" Remy wasn't sure he should give in, but... he craved feeling that warm body against his, nipping at those earlobes and tracing the inside of Bobby's mouth with his lips. But he realized he had to take this slow or he might scare Bobby away.

 

"Yesss," Bobby purred and watched in fascination as those lips closed in on him and finally brushed his.

 

"Y' like, cher?" Remy mumbled against opening lips.

 

"A lot."

 

Remy deepened the kiss a little, watching Bobby's reaction closely. As the blue orbs widened in surprise, he pulled back. Remy's own eyes were dropping shut now that they had done away with their stupid misunderstanding. "I wanna sleep in y'r arms," Remy whispered sensually and chuckled, when Bobby's blushed. "I said *sleep*."

 

"Awright." Reassured, Bobby wondered what he should do next. It felt like he'd forgotten to say something but...

 

Remy lay down and looked up expectantly. "Did y' change y'r mind, mon amour?"

 

"Hey, hold on... I know what that means!" Bobby said triumphantly. "My love?"

 

"Très bon!" Remy wished Bobby would join him. The cold was slithering back in to his bones.

 

"So, do you love me?" Bobby asked and crept towards Remy across the bed.

 

Uncertain, Remy licked his lips. Did he really love Bobby? Merde! Why did everything have to happen this fast? Examining his feelings, he discovered a strong attraction towards Bobby and more importantly... passion. "Oui, je vous aime."

 

"That better be a yes!" Bobby growled playfully, no longer doubting Remy's affirmation as Gambit's emotions slowly flowed in to his mind. "That's a definite yes."

 

"Oui." Remy sighed as Bobby opened his arms and he quickly moved in to them. His body was surprisingly warm for an Iceman. Remy rested his head against Bobby's chest.

 

Quickly, Bobby pulled up the blankets and then stared at the ceiling. Some part of his brain still hadn't registered the fact that he was holding a man in his arms and not a woman. Remy was in his arms and suddenly the world was a much brighter place to live in. "Remy?"

 

"Oui?" he replied in a sleep heavy voice. Snuggling closer, he wrapped his arms around his new lover and listened to his steady heartbeat. Bobby had completely surprised him, but he wasn't complaining!

 

"I love you too," Bobby whispered and Remy released a smothered chuckle. "What?"

 

"I never t'ought someone would ever again tell me dat," Remy admitted honestly.

 

"You still feel cold though," Bobby stated worried.

 

"Then use y' body heat to warm me." Remy couldn't help making the innocent remark, but his senses told him Bobby didn't think it was so innocent. "Cher, just hold me," Remy said and relished the feel of those arms around his waist. This felt surprisingly right!

 

"Awright," Bobby stuttered and caressed a lock of auburn hair that had slipped between his fingers. Listening closely to Remy's breathing, he realized the Cajun had fallen asleep.

 

TBC


	2. Blood of Heroes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the sequel to Fallen angel in which Warren (Death) makes his first appearance, almost shattering Remy and Bobby's dreams. After the madness wears off, Warren has to find a way to learn to live with himself and Logan offers a helping hand. This is where another pairing is added, Warren/ Logan.

Blood of heroes.

 

Hank truly relished that last sip of black coffee this morning, because in a moment he was going to check on Remy and knowing how irritating the Cajun could be, he wanted to clear his head before getting into an argument. They had stayed rather late at the charity dinner and he wished he’d been able to get a little more sleep.

 

“Good morning,” Jean whispered as she took a seat and deeply inhaled the coffee fragrance.

 

“And a good morning to you too,” Hank replied and smiled, it looked like Jean had missed out on some sleep as well.

 

“You’re up early.” Jean only stared at the food.

 

“Yes, that’s correct,” Hank quipped. “Is something wrong?”

 

“I don’t know.” Jean eventually sipped from the hot liquid and focused her sleepy eyes on Hank. “I’m picking up something, but…” Again, she concentrated on the sensation and slowly a smile formed on her face. “Do you still have to check on Remy?”

 

“That’s another yes. I planned on doing that after finishing breakfast… which I just did.” Hank got to his feet and wondered why Jean had asked him that particular question.

 

“I’ve got this feeling you might be in for a surprise.” Jean smiled brightly. “And no, I’m not going to tell you what to expect.” Oh, she wished she could tell Hank and Scott what she was picking up, but she was certain Bobby and Remy would be upset with her.

 

“I will be on my way then,” Hank said puzzled and left the room. While climbing the stairs he tried to figure out Jean’s cryptic remark. A surprise, what could possibly surprise *him*? Politely, he knocked on the door and waited for a response. He expected Remy to be catching up on sleep and the Cajun probably hadn’t heard the knock at all! “Gambit?”

 

There was still no response and Hank wavered on what to do. Eventually he decided to enter and wake Remy. The young man needed to get breakfast anyway.

 

Pushing open the door, he realized that the dimmed lights were still on and the curtains closed. Hank started to speak Remy’s name, wanting to tell him to get out of bed, when his jaw practically hit the floor with amazement.

 

What was Bobby doing in Gambit’s bed and why was he holding Remy in his arms? Why was there a sparkling grin on Bobby’s face? Bobby and Remy? Hank shook his head, maybe he’d had too much of the bubbly yesterday and he was still in bed, dreaming.

 

No, he hadn’t drunk that much and… Jean did say he was in for a big surprise! Leaning against the doorway he watched them sleep. Bobby was holding Remy in his arms possessively, Gambit’s head resting on Bobby’s chest. Remy’s soft smile formed a deep contrast to Bobby’s smug grin and Hank was determined to find out what had happened here last night. Well, at least they were still clothed so things hadn’t gotten out of hand, he hoped.

 

Bobby had confided in him that he was attracted to men, but the young man felt incredibly insecure about his sexuality, even though he’d reassured Bobby that there was nothing wrong with being gay. But he had urged Bobby to be careful. Aids was something everyone had to take seriously and Bobby had firmly nodded his head, taking that warning to heart.

 

Hank honestly didn’t know what to make of this discovery and closed the door behind him as he retreated back into the corridor. //Jean? // he sent, trying to reach the telepath.

 

//Yes?//

 

//I just found Remy and Bobby in bed together… well cuddling… and they looked kind of cute, but…// Hank suddenly realized what he had witnessed and couldn’t help a chuckle. //I take it this is the surprise you hinted at?//

 

//I picked up a deep sense of contentment from both Remy and Bobby… mixed in… with passion,// she cast, carefully picking her words.

 

//I did not think our Cajun friend was interested in Bobby,// Hank mused, and certainly not after his recent confession in the medlab. It surprised him that Remy would be attracted to men after what he’d gone through in his youth and now that he thought about it, he’d only seen Remy with women. But of course that didn’t say that much. After the hurtful remarks Warren had made Remy would hide his affairs with men. Maybe he should go easy on them and wait for them to wake up, but then again…. it might be more fun to startle them just a little!

 

//Hank!// Jean sent, but had a hard time sounding angry. //I don’t think Remy instigated this and Bobby would never forgive you if you exposed them like this! You of all people should know how hard it is for him to come out!//

 

Yes, Jean was right of course. //I will knock harder this time,// Hank sighed and banged on the door. “Remy! Rise and shine, young man!” and wished there was a way to see the expression on their faces at hearing his booming voice! “I want to see you in the medlab in 10 minutes and after I have finished the check up you’re going to have breakfast.” Listening carefully, he overheard a muffled yelp and his grin broadened.

 

 

Bobby was the first to open his eyes and search his surroundings. What was he doing here and just where was *here* and why was there a warm body pressed in to his? Unexpectedly, Hank’s loud voice echoed through the room and panic set in.

 

Remy? He was in Remy’s room and the conversation they’d had the night before drifted back into his mind. Looking down at the still sleeping Cajun he smiled. Luckily Hank seemed to retreat and he started his attempt at waking up Remy. It seemed such a sin, to wake up this sleeper and he briefly reconsidered. No, Hank had been right. Remy needed to go to the medlab.

 

Only now did he realize that he felt comfortable waking up like this. Yes, a little odd perhaps because he’d never held Remy in his sleep before, but his feelings for the man hadn’t changed overnight. //I still love you, so much for your charm power,// he thought amused, remembering the utter disbelief on Remy’s face at hearing his admission.

 

Remy shifted in his sleep and his right hand slipped down Bobby’s abdomen and… Bobby grunted softly, trust the Cajun to grope for his groin during his sleep. He couldn’t deny his arousal. He'd become almost instantly erect, but he’d never had sex with a man before and he wasn’t going to start this morning. For both their sakes they had to take this slow.

 

//Am I really considering this? Is the irresponsible clown of the X-Men really thinking about slowly building a relationship with another man? A man who has been hurt in the past.// Bobby didn’t know what he had gotten himself into but he did know he craved Remy close to him.

 

“Wake up, gorgeous,” he murmured. No other word seeming to adequately describe the man in his arms. “Wake up, Remy!” he repeated a little louder when the Cajun didn’t stir.

 

“Sleep,” Remy muttered in return, rolled onto his other side and suddenly they were laid spooned against each other.

 

//You’re doing this on purpose!// Bobby berated Remy silently as smooth buttocks pressed in to his groin. It was hard to move away from Remy. He’d never felt such an attraction before and this time, he did wonder if it was Remy’s charm power influencing him subconsciously.

 

“Remy?” he tried one last time before giving into temptation and brushing his lips against Gambit’s neck. “Hank is waiting for you and I’ve got a training session in the danger room in one hour!”

 

“Lemme sleep,” Remy whimpered.

 

“No way!” Bobby stated in return and got out of bed. Opening the curtains, he peeked outside. The snow hadn’t melted yet and he planned on taking Remy for a walk later that day. He remembered the fear in those red eyes as Remy had stepped into the snow-covered garden yesterday and he wanted to help him overcome that fear.

 

Bobby opened the window slightly to let some fresh air into the room before returning to the bed to find that Remy had curled himself in to a tight ball. “Wake up, Remy!” He urged, gently pushing the other man on to his back.

 

This time Remy reacted by opening his eyes. Why wouldn’t they let him sleep? It had been the first time in a very long time that his dreams had been undisturbed by the mistakes he’d made and slowly he focused on the face hovering above his.

 

//Bobby, what's he doin' in my room?// Remy struggled against the blankets and managed to sit up. “Bobby?”

 

“Don’t tell me you’ve forgotten about last night!” Bobby said cheerfully, sensing some of the confusion Remy was sending his way subconsciously.

 

Remy looked down. He was still wearing his clothes, so… what was Bobby talking about? As his memory finally cleared up he recalled the rather emotional night they had shared. “I fell ‘sleep in y’r arms?”

 

“Yes,” Bobby replied. “But now you need to go to the medlab. Hank was pounding on the door and for one brief moment I feared he would actually walk inside!” Bobby smiled weakly as Remy’s eyes sought out his.

 

“Feared?” Not yet really awake Remy swallowed hard. “Changed y’r mind ‘bout me?”

 

Bobby shook his head, almost expecting such a remark. Considering the things Remy had told him yesterday it was understandable the Cajun felt insecure about this. “No,” he whispered and his stomach made a somersault as he leaned in closer to press a gentle kiss on Remy’s mouth. Releasing those soft lips proved challenging as he found himself wanting more. “I’m the insecure one. I mean…” he started and watched Remy’s baffled eyes. “I doubt anyone besides Hank, and you of course, knows I’m gay.” A blush spread over his face and he had to admit that he wasn’t looking forward to telling the team about his newly discovered sexuality.

 

“Not’in’ wrong wit' dat,” Remy replied slowly, his brain struggling to wake up. “I’ve always been attracted to bot', men and women,” he explained.

 

“But I only like *men*,” Bobby said thoughtfully.

 

“Not’in’ wrong wit' dat eider.” Remy started to realize how insecure Bobby was about his sexuality. “Y' don’ have to tell dem,” he suggested. It would make things a lot easier; especially after Bobby realized he wasn’t interested in a relationship anyway.

 

“Why did you say that?” Bobby asked, recognizing the doubt on Remy’s face. He thought they’d discussed this yesterday.

 

“Dey won’ like us bein’ toget’er,” Remy supplied eventually. He could already hear Scott’s chiding remarks. He would be the one who had seduced Bobby, but in reality it had been Bobby seducing him!

 

Bobby sat down on the bed and grasped Remy’s hands in his. Why was Remy looking this depressed all of a sudden? “Talk to me, Remy.”

 

But Remy broke loose and rose from the bed. “I should go down to de medlab,” he said softly.

 

“Hey!” Bobby crossed the distance between them in a second by jumping over the bed. “I don’t like that expression on your face. Tell me if you’ve got doubts about us, now!” Bobby sucked in a deep breath, remembering how surprised Remy had been to learn that he was in love with him.

 

“Je suis si désolé, cher,” Remy whispered.

 

“Sorry about what?” Bobby had heard that expression enough times to understand its meaning. Remy wasn’t looking at him, so he possessively clasped his left hand instead.

 

“ I don’ know,” Remy admitted. His head was swimming and he was too afraid to hope that Bobby really meant all the things he’d said yesterday. No one loved a traitor!

 

“You can read feelings, right?”

 

“Oui.”

 

“Then I want you to read mine, I do love you Remy,” Bobby said and smiled at the shock on Remy’s face. The Cajun never expected that move. “Do it, you’ve got my permission.”

 

“You can’ be serious!” Remy exclaimed.

 

“I am.” Steadfast, he grasped the Cajun’s other hand as well. “I’ve got nothing to hide, I love you, Remy.”

 

“Are y’ sure?” Remy asked hesitantly. “I’ve never done dis ‘fore, consciously den.”

 

“See for yourself, I love you,” Bobby pleaded, wanting this insecurity of Remy’s dealt with once and for all. Remy nodded his head. Still uncertain, he carefully reached out to touch Bobby’s mind. Unexpectedly, fierce emotions of love and the promise of protection enveloped him and Remy fought for breath. “Y’ do love me,” he whispered, deeply touched by Bobby’s willingness to let him read his emotions.

 

“Told you so!” Bobby teased gently and pulled Remy in to a hug. He’d barely felt Remy touching his mind, but seeing the realization on the other man’s face was certainly worth extending the invitation to read his emotions.

 

Grateful, Remy couldn’t help himself and sent his emotions in return to Bobby, not hiding a thing.

 

Remy’s guilt and shame crashed in on him, leaving Bobby gasping for breath. He’d never thought that Remy would be this angry with himself! The Cajun was blaming everything on himself, not even considering Sinister and the Marauders being guilty as well.

 

Then the overwhelming sensations relented a little and next he sensed the hesitant love Remy felt for him. The disbelief that someone really cared about him as a person was tangible. There was so much doubt in Remy’s mind! “I didn’t know,” he mumbled apologetically and buried his hands in Remy’s soft hair. “I will try and be there for you whenever you need me,” he promised.

 

Remy was left speechless upon hearing that vow. He knew how serious Bobby was at that moment. “Je vous aime,” he whispered.

 

“And I love you too,” Bobby replied softly. “But now you’ve got to clean yourself up and see Hank.” At least they weren’t getting into the 'I don’t deserve you’ argument.

 

“Oui,” Remy sighed and disentangled himself from Bobby’s warm body. “Will I see y’ later?” he asked hesitantly.

 

Bobby nodded his head and checked the time. “I will meet you downstairs in… 2 hours? We’ll go for a walk.”

 

“In de snow?” Remy objected weakly.

 

“Yes.” Bobby saw resignation in Remy’s eyes and quickly brushed his lips one more time. “I’ve got to report in for that danger room session or else Scott will show up looking for me!”

 

“And we can’t have dem find out ‘bout us…” Remy added sadly.

 

“I never said that!” Bobby reminded him. “I just need some time to get used to this…”

 

“I’m not complainin’.”

 

But Bobby heard the self-doubt in those words.

 

///

 

"Y' wanted to see me?" Remy entered the medlab reluctantly and walked up to Hank. This place was still one of his least favorite in the world to be but he understood McCoy's need to keep an eye on him. The look Hank gave him was questioning and he barely refrained from peeking at the other man's feelings. "Somet'in' wrong?"

 

"You tell me," Hank replied and gestured for him to sit down while he checked Remy's pulse, which was a little rapid.

 

"I feel better." Remy didn't know what to make of Hank's posture and decided to wait for him to speak first. In the back of his mind he was still counting on being judged for his past.

 

"Good. Is there anything you want to tell me?" Hank sat down, knowing that Remy needed time and rest to recover. He'd told Scott that Gambit wouldn't be participating in any training sessions for at least two weeks.

 

Feeling distinctly uncomfortable Remy noted the awkward silence that had settled about the room. There was no way was he mentioning Bobby's admission yet, because although Bobby seemed rather determined to make this work, he still had doubts. After he'd sensed Bobby's feelings he knew the young man was sincere, but... the others would probably shut him out because of the lover he'd chosen and Remy didn't want Bobby to become an outcast.

 

"Remy?" Hank noticed the distant expression and realized that Bobby wasn't the only one having a hard time dealing with this recent development.

 

"Dere's somet'in' y' can do for me," Remy whispered eventually, uncertain how Hank would react to his request. But he had to know the truth before even considering accepting Bobby as his new lover.

 

"Yes?"

 

"I want y' to run a blood test." There he'd said it, now he sat waiting for Hank's judgement.

"To check for what?" Hank queried, making sure no judgement slipped into his tone.

 

"AIDS and STD's," Remy whispered in a choked voice. He'd always been careful, had always used all necessary precautions, but one never knew. The last thing he wanted was to infect Bobby.

 

Hank got to his feet and retrieved a syringe. He approved of Remy's cautious manner. Maybe he should ask Bobby to come down as well, but he would have to approach the younger man carefully.

 

"Roll up your sleeve," he instructed and studied Remy's troubled gaze. There was no sign left of that contented smile that he had seen when he had caught them in bed. "Any special reason why you want me to do this *now*?"

 

That question caught Remy off guard. "Maybe," he remarked and kept quiet as Hank drew the blood he needed. "When will y' have de results?" An irrational fear had found its way into his mind. What if he'd been infected with...? //Non, can' t'ink dat way now,// he berated himself.

 

Hank stored the sample away and returned to his friend and patient. "I will have the results by tomorrow afternoon." He hesitated to broach another subject, but in the end decided he had no choice. "Remy, we need to address certain matters."

 

A sigh escaped Remy’s lips as he rolled down his sleeve. He'd been waiting for this lecture since his arrival. "Oui?" he said fatigued.

 

"Two things." Hank sat down and stared in to Remy's red eyes. "One, have you talked to Jean about exploring your empathic abilities?"

 

"Non," Remy admitted immediately. "Didn' have de time yet,"... and he still wasn't sure whether he could confide in her or not.

 

"If you don't tell her, I will." Hank shook his head. "You need to learn how to control this ability both for your own sake and for the team's!"

 

"D'accord." Remy gave in, knowing Hank would carry out his threat. But McCoy had mentioned two things he wanted to discuss. Steeling himself, he waited for the accusations.

 

"When you where in here yesterday you mentioned... things which happened to you during your childhood," Hank started cautiously and immediately picked up on the defensive look Remy shot him. "Did you ever get counselling to work through that?"

 

"Don' need dat," Remy spat and quickly rose from the chair.

 

"I'm sorry if I upset you," Hank said honestly, "but pretending it never happened or ignoring it won't make the pain go away." He was playing a dangerous game here. There was a distinct possibility that Remy would shut him out completely. This was something so private, so painful. But he had to try. He owed it to his friend to offer him some help. However, he doubted Remy would accept it.

 

Remy shook his head. "I don' wanna talk 'bout dis," he said and headed for the exit.

 

"You know where to find me if you change your mind," Hank offered and wondered if being an empath had made the trauma even more shattering. He suspected that Remy must have felt his abusers' emotions at some point, had he managed to shut them out or not? Those were questions which needed answers and he wasn't certain Remy knew those answers himself.

 

Remy ignored the offer and marched out of the medlab.

 

"Don't forget to eat breakfast!" Hank called out after him.

 

"Merde!" Remy spat and returned to his room. Thinking about food made him feel nauseous and right now he just wanted to be alone to think about his present situation. How the hell had he managed to mess this up? Why had he allowed Bobby to get that close to him?

 

//Cause I need him,// he silently answered his own question. He needed touch and affection like others craved food. Without them he'd starve and Bobby had offered them to him. He'd been too weak to decline the offer. Sinking down on the bed he clutched his head between his hands.

 

When Magneto had talked him into returning to the mansion he'd never envisioned that Bobby could fall in love with him, with or without the influence of his charm power. The truth was that he simply didn't deserve another shot at happiness, not after the deaths he'd caused!

 

A soft knock on the door forced him to stop his endless and futile circle of thought. "Oui?"

 

"Remy?" Bobby stepped inside and a worried expression slid into his eyes. "I was waiting for you and when you didn't show up..." A moment later he sat down next to Remy and slung an arm around the Cajun's shoulders. "You look upset." The truth was that Hank had sought him out right after the training session had ended and had hesitantly inquired whether he was going to see Remy in the next few hours. Something in McCoy's voice had triggered his protective feelings and he'd immediately hurried to Remy's room.

 

"I'm fine," Remy whispered and couldn't help leaning in to the embrace, craving the touch, craving the affection that was his food.

 

"No, you're not." Bobby pulled away to look into Remy's eyes. "Let's go for a walk."

 

"I don' wanna," Remy said fatigued, thinking of the snow that surrendered the house. It made him feel trapped.

 

"Have you had breakfast yet?" Bobby asked, noticing that Remy had lost weight.

 

"Not hungry," Remy remarked and wondered why he was still fighting. Bobby would probably drag him downstairs and supervise his food intake. If he hadn’t been feeling this depressed he would probably have told Bobby to stop babying him. But right now he didn't have the energy to resist.

 

"Food first!" Bobby decided and hauled Remy to his feet. "You can't hide in here, you know that, don't you?"

 

Bobby was right of course, but that didn't make things easier. //Please, don' let anyone be dere,// he thought apprehensively. Obediently he followed Bobby downstairs and sighed, relieved at the sight of the empty room.

 

///

 

Bobby watched in silence as Remy nibbled at morsels of bread. Frustrated, he wondered what he had to do to draw the Cajun out of this depressed state. It made sense that Remy was feeling down but he hated seeing the hollow expression in those beautiful eyes. "More coffee?" he offered.

 

"Non," Remy opted for tea instead, not keen on taking in too much caffeine in his present condition. That hot chocolate Bobby had made last night had tasted great though!

 

Realizing Remy wasn't going to eat any more, Bobby walked into the corridor to get their parkas. "C'mon," Bobby said cheerfully. "Let's see if that snow man is still wearing Scott's visor." Remy didn't react and that troubled Bobby even more. "Remy?"

 

"Not sure goin' outside is a good t'ing."

 

"Why?"

 

"What if... dey're out dere?" Hesitantly, Remy locked eyes with Bobby. "I'm bad company right now."

 

Bobby swallowed hard, the amount of guilt and shame Remy had shared with him earlier that morning reminded him that he wasn't the only one who felt insecure here. "I'll stay close."

 

"Y're goin' to make me do dis, anyway," Remy complained but slipped in to the parka.

 

"If you wanna return to the mansion, tell me," Bobby instructed the Cajun and added a soft, reassuring smile. Walking over to the door he knew that he had to decide whether he was ready or not to show the others how he felt about Remy.

 

As he opened the door, he caught the shivers coursing through Remy's body at the sight of the snow and ice. Bobby couldn't imagine how this felt to Remy. Snow and ice were his friends and his ability had saved his life many times, but it had almost killed Gambit. "Ready to go?" he asked softly.

 

"Not sure."

 

The sigh that left Remy's lips shook with remembered panic and Bobby wanted nothing more than to lessen that ache. After quickly scanning their surroundings he realized they weren't alone. Jubilee and Logan were having a snowball fight.

 

This was his personal test. Was he ready to reach out to Remy, thus showing how much he cared for another man? //Hell, they're going to find out anyway and Remy needs the reassurance that I truly care for him. I can do this. I' ve got to do this, no matter what they think. It's time to find out if they're real friends or not,// Bobby thought and folded an arm around Remy's waist.

 

Surprised, Remy stared in to Bobby's eyes. The last thing he'd expected was for Drake to show his affection this openly... at least not this soon! Bobby had to know that the others would never let this go by unnoticed. "Are y' sure 'bout dis, cher?"

 

"You keep asking me that!" Bobby said nervously, as Logan's eyes registered the whereabouts of his arm. //I'm holding Remy in public! I did it,// he thought a little triumphantly, but at the same time he felt nervous as hell. Then he remembered Remy's question. "Yes, I'm sure about this, Remy."

 

"Look what the cat dragged in," Logan grunted and shot a look at Jubilee who was staring wide-eyed at Bobby and Remy. Good thing he'd picked up on those scents coming from Gambit's room when he'd come home yesterday, although seeing the two men like this surprised him. But while studying their eyes he picked up on their insecurity. "Never knew ya liked Cajuns, Drake," he muttered beneath his breath and threw a snowball at Jubilee, who had been distracted.

 

"I'm discovering new things about myself every day," Bobby replied with weakening courage. Jubilee was still staring at him and Remy was starting to pull back. //I never wanted to be the strong one! Why do I have to pull us through this? Remy could handle Logan with one smart ass remark and all I do is stutter like an idiot.// Bobby tightened his grip on Remy. "Stop it! Do you think this is easy on me?"

 

"I know it ain'," Remy admitted. //Dat's why I can' understand why y're doin' dis!//

 

"As long as ya keep the noise down at nights, I don't mind the discoveries ya're going to make, Drake!" Logan grinned. Had Gambit shot off his big mouth again, he might have reacted differently. "Live and let live." He snarled as Jubilee returned the favor and delivered one snowball right between his eyes.

 

"See? That wasn't that bad, was it?" Bobby sighed in an attempt to keep his own courage up. His hand snaked underneath Remy's sweatshirt and softly caressed cold skin. //This feels wrong. Remy shouldn't be this passive, this... uncaring. No, that's the wrong word.// Bobby felt Remy's breathing quicken and concerned he looked up. "What's wrong?" How many times had he asked that during these last 48 hours?

 

"Y're serious 'bout dis? Us?" he specified at seeing Bobby's expression. Only now was the realization hitting him fully that Bobby was willing to risk his bond with the X-Men to be with him.

 

Before answering him, Bobby stopped in his tracks and took a deep breath. "Yes, I am," he said, stressing every word. "And I'm going to prove it to you as you keep asking me that question." //Oh my God! Jubilee and Logan can see what I'm doing and it won't take them long to tell the others. But I know I'm doing the right thing. I’ve been hiding in the closet for far too long and Remy... I love him.//

 

"What are to goin' to do den?" Remy whispered, unable to label the confusing emotions Bobby was radiating. There was nervousness, passion, love and... suddenly Bobby's lips claimed his, tracing the edges of his mouth... a tongue slipped inside and challenged his to a duel. //I can' believe Bobby is doin' dis!//

 

//I can't believe I'm doing this... and I can't believe how good this feels!// Softly exploring Remy's mouth Bobby sighed, as the Cajun deepened the kiss and caressed his face. Panting slightly, he smiled as Remy ended the passionate encounter. "Satisfied?"

 

"Oui," Remy said and felt equally breathlessly. "I'll never again ask y' dat question, cher!"

 

"Good," Bobby breathed and peeked at Logan, who was grinning. Jubilee however was running off to the mansion. "You do realize she'll tell the others?"

 

"Dat's what y' wanted?" Remy inquired as a tranquil serenity overwhelmed him. He'd accepted the inevitable and would walk this path with Bobby, regardless of the consequences.

 

"Let's go back," Bobby said with a hint of mischief in his voice.

 

Remy merely nodded his head and exchanged a glance with Logan. The man had always been hard to read but suddenly he realized he was capable of sensing Logan's emotions. It was almost like his stay in Antarctica -shudder- had strengthened his abilities. "Logan doesn' mind us bein' toget'er like dis," he whispered in to Bobby's ear.

 

Bobby sped up, pulling Remy along.

 

"Ya're in an awful hurry to get back to ya room, Drake!" Logan stated as the two men passed him by.

 

Bobby smiled and looked at Remy. He'd had the greatest idea to brighten Gambit's dark mood. "Ever played Twister?"

 

///

 

Remy watched in disbelief as Bobby spread the Twister mat onto the floor. What had he gotten himself in to? “Y’ really wanna do dis?”

 

“Yeah, although it would be more fun if we’d had some alcohol,” Bobby quipped delighted, placing the spinner on the floor. “You can go first.”

 

“I… “Remy shook his head. “Remy LeBeau doesn’ play… Twister!” he stated confused, not expecting such juvenile behaviour from Bobby. But the determination on the other man’s face told him how serious Bobby was.

 

Bobby moved closer, suspecting that he’d easily wind Remy around his little finger. “Indulge me. It might be worth your while,” he hinted and leaned in to press a passionate kiss on Remy’s lips. “And there’s more where that one came from!”

 

Cursing softly in French Remy stared at the spinner. He’d do anything to please Bobby, even this. “Don’ y’ dare and tell anyone ‘bout dis!” he warned and watched the spinner as Bobby set it in to motion.

 

“Red!” Bobby whispered. “The first moves are easy!”

 

Still in denial, Remy placed his foot on a red spot. Remy LeBeau playing Twister! If Jean-Luc ever found out about this, his entire family would learn about it in no time.

 

Bobby placed his right hand on a blue spot and as the game evolved, Remy started to smile, much to Bobby’s pleasure. The brooding mood that had engulfed the Cajun earlier seemed to have disappeared. //I knew this was a good idea,// he complimented himself and grinned as he manoeuvred his left foot underneath Remy’s body, almost ruining the man’s balance.

 

“Merde! Look out what y’re doin’!” Remy cursed, in spite of everything getting caught up in the game. He’d been so resolved to hate it and Bobby… Merde! What was that hand doing on his buttocks? “I don’ t’ink y’re playin’ accordin’ to de rules…”

 

“Rules need to be broken sometimes,” Bobby replied and managed to twist his body so he ended up underneath Remy. “Your turn.”

 

“Merde! I can’ reach de spinner!”

 

“Well, that makes me the winner!” Bobby whispered, pleased to see the shine in Remy’s eyes. “We should play more often! You need practice!” It was amazing how Remy’s expression and mood had changed during these last few minutes and Bobby wanted that change to stay, so he grabbed Remy’s waist and pulled him down onto the mat.

 

Remy had expected that move and tried to roll onto his back, but Bobby’s hands kept him in place lying sprawled on top. Drinking in that bright smile, Remy rested his forehead on the other man’s brow and listened to Bobby’s heartbeat, which was steady and strong. “Cher?”

 

“Shhhh,” Bobby placed a finger on Remy’s lips. “I just want to hold you.”

 

Feeling uncomfortable, though he couldn’t figure out why, Remy obeyed and returned the gaze. As Bobby’s hands slipped underneath his sweatshirt to stroke his back, he quivered at the touch. There was so much affection and consideration in that single gesture that it touched something deep inside his soul.

 

Except for Jean-Luc, who had adopted him when others had been intent on taking advantage of a street kid, no one else had ever made him feel this… cherished. Like he was some sort of treasure that had to be guarded carefully and Remy closed his eyes to imprint this moment in his mind.

 

“I love you,” Bobby whispered against Remy’s lips, sensing some of the turmoil the Cajun was in and then pulled Remy’s head down until it rested on his chest. Enveloping his lover in a warm embrace he wished time would stand still and freeze this moment for all eternity.

 

Speechless, Remy simply absorbed the love Bobby emanated and felt its strength grow. Yes, this was the only food he craved. But he couldn’t lose himself in these emotions, he had to remain sensible and stop this. They had to discuss so many things, but… he couldn’t pull free as Bobby’s lips travelled down his throat. “Bobby?” he breathed.

 

“Yes, I admit to staging this. You looked so gloomy and brooding that I had to try and…” Bobby paused, seeing the stunned expression in those blazing eyes and knew instinctively that this wasn’t about playing Twister. However, he refused to let go and intensified his grip on Remy by wrapping one arm tightly around the Cajun’s waist. Could things get more intimate than this? No, he wasn’t comparing this to sex, this was much more intense and he wondered if Remy felt the same way. “What do you want to talk about?”

 

Remy wished Bobby would release him, being this close messed up his senses and he couldn’t concentrate on anything else. “Us,” he finally whispered and surrendered himself to the situation. If Bobby wanted to hold him while they were talking, so be it. “I went to see Henri and asked him to run some tests on my blood.”

 

“What kinda tests?” Bobby was trying hard to listen to Remy’s words, but those red eyes were distracting him!

 

“An Aids test and I asked him to look for STD’s in my blood.” Remy held his breath, uncertain how Bobby would react to this admission. “I tried bein’ careful, but…”

 

Sobering up quickly Bobby loosened his embrace and nodded his head. He should have expected this topic. “Too many people think you only get Aids when you’re gay and that assumption… is stupid.”

 

“I’ll get de results tomorrow. Will y’ come to de medlab wit' me?” Remy asked awkwardly. //Don’ even t’ink ‘bout de results bein’ positive!// But what if they were?

 

“I’ll ask Hank to test me as well,” Bobby whispered and smiled seeing Remy’s questioning look. “What did you think? That I’m a virgin? I just haven’t been with a *man* before!”

 

Remy released the breath he had been holding. Bobby was taking this much better than he’d expected. “I’m not goin’ to ask if y’re sure ‘bout us,” he started and looked in to Bobby’s eyes. “Y’ convinced me of dat, but… what do y’ expect from dis relationship?” Talking about things now would prevent misconceptions later, at least he hoped.

 

“I’m a monogamous kinda guy,” Bobby admitted, turning serious and discarding his plans to seduce Remy. “And I want to try and make this work for the long run. Being X-Men we know how… dangerous and short life can be. What about you?” Suddenly his nerves kicked in. What if Remy wasn’t looking for a lasting relationship? //I’m just scared that he’ll find someone else and then dump me… what will happen once Rogue returns? Does he still love her?//

 

Remy didn’t need to read Bobby’s feelings to identify the thoughts in those blue eyes. A rare smile graced his face as he realized how insecure they both were. Before Antarctica he would never have taken this so seriously… or would he? //What am I lookin’ for? What do I want?//

 

“Remy?” Bobby disliked seeing the far-away look in Remy’s eyes. Had he said something wrong?

 

”Just y’ and me den?” Remy whispered at last.

 

“I’d like that,” Bobby admitted shyly.

 

“D’accord!” Remy sighed relieved. “Den we’re in dis toget’er!” But his relief was short lived. //Why… just why is Bobby lookin’ at me like dat? Makes me nervous!//

 

“You know,” Bobby remarked and shifted underneath Remy in an attempt to get a little more comfortable, “I can see us as an old married couple, me preparing hot chocolate and you…what?” he said, noticing the hurt expression on Remy’s face. “C’mon, we’re already bearing our souls here! I can take one more soul shattering admission.”

 

“I’m married, kinda,” Remy admitted and rolled off Bobby’s body to lie next to him. Staring at the ceiling he explained. “Mon père arranged de marriage to settle an… argumen’ between de Thieves an’ Assassins’ Guild. Our marriage… was a disaster. I had tp leave N’Awlins an’…”

 

“Do you still love her?” //What a great question to ask him, Bobby, you moron!//

 

“Non, we were never lovers, just friends,” Remy whispered. “I only love y’, cher!”

 

“That’s good enough for me!” Bobby’s voice trembled and he wondered what other secrets Remy was hiding. //I’m bound to find out in time!// “Remy?”

 

“Oui?” Remy turned onto his left side to look at Bobby and smiled weakly, reassured that the love in those eyes hadn’t diminished after his confession.

 

“While we’re waiting for those test results,” Bobby started in a mock sulking voice, “can we go back to kissing in the meantime?”

 

“Cher,” Remy exclaimed and a suffocating darkness lifted from his soul. It was unbelievable that Bobby still wanted him in spite of all the things he had done. “Oui,” he replied and surrendered to his lover’s lips.

 

///

 

Looking into the mirror, Remy wasn’t sure if the face staring back at him was his. Those red eyes weren’t that drained any longer and there was even a shadow of a smile on his face. Running his fingers through wet hair he reminded himself to thank Bobby for the suggestion to take a long, hot shower before attending dinner. Dinner, the idea of sitting in a room full of people scared him more than a little and Jean had told him that Storm had returned this afternoon. He knew he would have to face her… and the others as well.

 

Well, how bad could it get? //Bad,// he realized. First, he’d betrayed their trust and now… they’d call it messing around with Bobby of course, taking advantage of a confused kid. Perhaps it would be better if he stayed in his room instead of going downstairs. He wasn’t hungry… wasn’t even sure whether he could eat, when they were trying to stare him in to submission.

 

And Bobby… they’d probably warn him that he was heading for trouble; that Bobby should stay away from him. The thought startled him when he realized that he couldn’t imagine living without Bobby… not any more. He’d starve without Bobby’s love.

 

“Are ya in there, kid?”

 

Logan? Remy spun around and looked at the door, sensing a steady heartbeat at the other side. //I don’ want to look at his feelings, merde!// Hank was right, he realized. He should ask Jean to help him explore and control this empathic ability. “Oui.”

 

“Good, ‘cause I’m comin' inside. Hope for ya sake ya’re decent!”

 

Logan was coming inside? Remy shivered momentarily, uncertain why. Where were his one-liners, his quick wit and smart-ass comments? //Maybe I left dem in Antarctica,// he thought wryly. He couldn’t deny that he’d changed since Rogue had left him out there to die.

 

Logan stepped inside and quickly took in Gambit’s dishevelled appearance. The kid had lost weight, but at least those dreadful black circles under his eyes were fading. Sleeping in Drake’s arms might have helped.

 

“What do y’ want?” Remy tried hard to shut out the tremors that shook his voice. “If dis is ‘bout Bobby den…”

 

“Stop looking like I’m gonna bite ya head off!” Logan said irritated. Damn kid should know him better than that! “This isn’t about Bobby. I hope the two of ya will work out, but that’s not why I’m here.”

 

“Why did y’ come here?” Remy asked with trepidation.

 

“After ya got back from the ice… I picked up a scent on ya.” Logan paused, giving the kid a chance to explain things. But Remy retreated to the window, more withdrawn than he’d ever seen the Cajun before. But then again, this was a different man. Logan knew what facing death could do to someone and stepped closer trying to find a weakness in the man’s defences. “It was Magneto’s scent.”

 

“I can’ tell y’ what y’ want know,” Remy replied in a nervous tone. He’d given Magneto his word to keep silent. The man had saved his life and he wouldn’t make the same mistake twice! He wasn’t going to tell on Magneto.

 

Logan noticed how jumpy the kid had suddenly become and knew he had to back away from this topic… just a little though. “Must have been cold.”

 

“Oui, it was,” Remy whispered. The memory of his body's surrender made him shiver. As he stared out of the window at the snow he thought he’d go mad. “It’s still cold.”

 

“’cept for when Drake is near?” Logan ventured.

 

“Oui.” Remy sighed deeply.

 

“Why did ya have Magneto’s scent all over ya? Did he help ya?” Logan asked, returning to their former topic. As Gambit’s eyes closed he knew he’d hit a bull’s eye. “Got a base in Antarctica? Ya got lucky then!”

 

“Lucky?” Remy repeated in disbelief. “Lucky! Y’ don’ know what y’re talkin’ ‘bout! I should have died dere!”

 

“Why?” Logan asked genuinely concerned. “Because ya fell for Sinister’s tricks? We’ve all been there, done that. Ya know, Cajun, that’s why there are second chances!”

 

“But people died ‘cause of my mistakes,” Remy objected. “De Morlocks…”

 

”Remy,” Logan started, using the name on purpose, “Jean turned in to the Dark Phoenix at one time and ya don’t think anyone got hurt in the process? And that’s just one example!”

 

“But… dat’s different, she…”

 

“I had enough of this crap. Dinner is ready.” Logan shook his head and walked back into the corridor. “Are ya coming, Cajun? Drake will drag ya down if ya refuse, or else I will,” he added after a moment’s thought.

 

Remy knew better than to fight an already lost battle and quickly slipped into a heavy woollen sweater. “I’m comin’.”

 

Logan grunted softly, satisfied for now. 

 

///

 

Bobby was feeling nervous and wondered if Remy was having the same problem. Jean was giving him winks and bright smiles, while Scott looked grumpy and a little upset. Hank was doing a great job inspecting his utensils and Jubilee had asked Storm to help her carry the dishes from the kitchen to the dinning room. All were accounted for except Logan and Remy and that little fact worried him more than a little.

 

Suddenly someone bumped their right foot against his leg underneath the table. Looking up, he caught Jean’s grin. Why was she looking at him like that?

 

“I’m about to explode!” Jean suddenly exclaimed, “I’m soooo happy for the two of you!”

 

Storm overheard the remark, but had no idea what Jean was referring to. She had noticed the tension in the mansion, but had attributed it to Remy’s unexpected return.

 

“Jean, please darling,” Scott muttered and squeezed her hand. Although he adored her, he couldn’t understand her excitement. She’d been almost ecstatic when Jubilee had told them that she’d witnessed Bobby kissing Remy. He’d been surprised as hell to find out about Bobby’s interest in the Cajun and didn’t really have any problems with it, as long as it didn’t influence their team performance.

 

“Come on! It’s sweet!” Jean teased, looking to Hank for support, but McCoy was still busy inspecting his fork.

 

“I think it’s sweet!!” Jubilee whispered as she placed the food on the table. Sitting down she rested her chin on her hands and dreamy eyed, gazed at the wall. “I wish someone would fall in love with me!”

 

“Jubilation!” Hank exclaimed. “You are too young for… that!”

 

“Wake up, Hank! I’m old enough to date,” she protested.

 

Bobby thanked whatever god was listening that Remy and he were no longer the focus of this conversation. Oh boy, was he wrong! Storm chose the seat to his right and whispered, “Are they telling the truth about you and… Remy?”

 

“Yes,” he stated and told himself to feel proud because he wasn’t hiding any longer. “I love him.” //Did I really say that? Admitting to loving Remy in public? Will Remy do the same, or...?//

 

The subject of his thoughts suddenly walked in to the room and a wave of nervousness washed through him. Quickly he glanced at Jean, but she was still grinning and didn’t seem to feel the things he was receiving.

 

The seat to Bobby’s left was still vacant and Remy beat Logan to it, quickly sitting down while carefully avoiding their eyes. Storm’s presence was unsettling, as he knew that she couldn’t forgive him, but Bobby’s presence reassured him somewhat.

 

“It *is* cute!” Jean stated loudly, her voice shattering the awkward silence.

 

Bobby took a deep breath and placed his hand on Remy’s, showing the others they were an item as far as he was concerned and challenging them to make any condescending remarks. He’d defend Remy with his last breath. It turned out that it wasn’t necessary and he relished the fact that his lover gently squeezed his hand.

 

Remy felt like something bad was going to happen any moment now. His luck couldn’t last, it never had and from the way Storm was looking at him… he shivered.

 

But the dinner conversation was polite and their small talk idle. No one voiced any disapproval of their relationship and Remy finally allowed himself to relax a little.

 

When dinner was over Remy got up and excused himself. He needed some time alone… well, he wouldn’t mind Bobby’s company, but he had a lot of thinking to do. As he walked out into the corridor, his senses told him someone was following him and turning around, he found himself facing Storm.

 

///

 

A trial.

 

Remy felt like he was being judged without having had a fair trial, but then again, how could it ever be fair? Maybe... Looking into Storm's eyes he made a decision. "Even a murderer gets a trial," he whispered fatigued. He just wanted it over with.

 

Storm gasped hearing that remark. She hadn't even said a single word, yet and Remy had somehow reached the conclusion that she was going to sentence him? Studying his expression she realized how haggard and worn he looked. That spark of life she had witnessed during dinner when Bobby had been at his side had vanished. For a moment she even feared for his sanity... his will to live. Storm inhaled deeply and was about to reply when another voice cut roughly through the corridor.

 

"Over my dead body."

 

Remy trembled, hearing that vow and shook his head, seeing Bobby's determined blue eyes. "Cher, dis has to be done."

 

"C'mon!" Bobby exclaimed angrily as he approached the Cajun.

 

Storm couldn't take her eyes off the two men. Was this really the Bobby she'd always known? The insecure youngster who used pranks and jokes to fit in? Shivering, she noticed that his eyes were turning to ice. "Bobby," she started, but the young man didn't even acknowledge her, so intent was he on Gambit.

 

"Yeah, right, we're back to that discussion," Bobby stated in an angry tone. In the depths of his heart he was convinced some evil spirit had taken possession of him. Where else would he get the audacity from to challenge Remy and Storm on top of that? "You're the only person alive who ever makes mistakes!" Bobby paused, uncertain how those words had found their way past his lips, but enough was enough. “I love you, damnit, can't you see that? Can't you see we all make mistakes!”

 

Storm smiled weakly. A youngster had reminded her that they weren't supposed to pass judgement. Bobby was right. It was the easy way out to blame everything on Remy and her friend was more than willing to accept sole responsibility for the massacre. Bobby now stood in front of her and she watched his back, noticing the tense shoulders and knew he was close to completely icing up. "Bobby?" she tried again and placed a hand on his right shoulder. "You are right."

 

Speechless, Remy stared at the ice in Bobby's eyes. Shivers ran down his spine as he remembered the blue eyes that had looked at him with so much affection and love in them. He released his breath and simply waited for what was to come. All strength had been sapped out of him.

 

"Bobby is right," Storm repeated and took a step forward so she stood next to Bobby. "The Goddess knows we all make mistakes," she whispered and remembered her own dark moments. "There will be no trial, my dear friend." She smiled warmly; thankful to Bobby for reminding her of her own imperfection.

 

"There!" Bobby stated triumphantly, the ice disappearing from his eyes. "You are *not* a murderer, Remy. You made a mistake and I suspect it won't be the last one an X-Man ever made."

 

Too emotional to hide his amazement Remy lowered his eyes and stared at the floor. He'd never thought that Bobby would step in to defend him and Stormy... "Where does dis leave us?" he asked apprehensively.

 

"At a new beginning," Storm replied, resting her other hand on Remy's shoulder. "You saved my life once, thief."

 

Remy wondered why she'd suddenly stopped talking. It felt like she'd wanted to add something, but Storm grew silent. She'd had given him a gift though. She had given him hope that she would forgive him and he had to offer her something in return. Utterly focused on Storm, he hesitantly reached out with his empathic powers and offered her a silent apology, extending his feelings of guilt and shame as a peace offering.

 

Storm fought for breath as Remy's feelings flowed through her without warning. "In the name of the Goddess, what are you doing?"

 

Remy looked at Bobby instead. "Guess I've been hidin' in de closet for too long."

 

Bobby knew what he was trying to say. "Tell her." This had to be hard for Remy and he concentrated on sending him all the love and confidence he could muster.

 

Remy picked up on those feelings and sighed briefly, grateful for Bobby's support. "Stormy," he whispered in a shaky tone. "I'm some sort of empat'. Henri hasn' figured it out yet, but... I can sense y'r feelings and show y'r mine." There, he had said it.

 

Storm's eyes widened at that admission. She'd always suspected her friend was hiding something, but never this! An empath? //And he never told us? Oh, Goddess, if he can truly feel someone else's emotions then...//

 

Remy terminated the connection which had formed between them, but kept the one which linked him to Bobby open, sending him his gratitude for being there for him.

 

"You're welcome." Bobby whispered relieved, trembling as he realized he'd shaken off his insecurity to back up the man he loved. //Maybe I'm taking responsibility for my life at last.//

 

What would Hank say? During these last few days he'd discovered a side to his personality he'd never known existed. Some part of him was determined to be the strong one for Remy and to keep him safe from further harm. He had been hurt too many times already.

 

"But then..." Storm was struggling to find the right words as she reached a terrible conclusion. "You must have sensed their pain in the tunnels..."

 

This got Bobby's attention as well and he focused on Remy's eyes, which told him the truth.

 

"Oui," he said offering no other explanation.

 

"And when Warren lost his wings?" Bobby ventured at last, wrapping his warm fingers around Remy's cold ones, finding it curious that whenever they touched, the Cajun felt cold. Concerned, he rubbed Remy’s cold hand. It had been that concern which had urged him to comfort Remy in the first place, to take that step and be there for him. It had pushed his insecurity in to the background.

 

"I..." Remy hesitated. "I felt dat too, but couldn' help him. I wish I could have," he whispered full of remorse.

 

After composing herself Storm caught Remy's still evasive eyes and asked, "Do the others know?"

 

"Know what?" Remy asked confused.

 

"That you possess these empathic powers."

 

"Only Henri and... Bobby of course... and now y'," Remy replied softly.

 

"You should tell Jean. Do you know how much she cares for you?" Storm asked and then also looked at Bobby, "And you, the both of you!"

 

//No one 'cept for Bobby cares 'bout me,// Remy thought miserably. His entire life he'd fought for acceptance, but so far he'd only experienced that trust with Jean-Luc and now Bobby.

 

"I'll leave the two of you alone now," Storm said with a warm smile. "Remy?" She addressed him and the look he gave her made her heart grow heavy.

 

"Oui?"

 

"I promise by the Goddess to work on that forgiveness. Do not lose faith," Storm offered before returning to the dining room.

 

"Merci," Remy whispered and closed his eyes, listening to her retreating footsteps. When he was certain she was no longer able to hear him he whispered, "I don' wanna be alone." Remy glanced into Bobby's blue eyes and hoped he'd stay with him.

 

Bobby nodded his head. Remy's face didn't hide a thing. "Your room or mine?" //Geez, that sounds like I'm trying to talk him in to bed!//

 

Remy stood undecided and shrugged his shoulders. "I don' care," he admitted frankly. All he wanted was to be alone with Bobby and curl up in his arms. It frightened him a little when he realized that Bobby had become his lifeline.

 

"C'mon," Bobby said eventually and pulled Remy along as they headed for his room. He had to find a way to stop Remy from brooding. //If only I could convince him that we do care!// But it felt like banging his head into a brick wall and his head was starting to hurt from all his attempts to try getting through to the Cajun. "I'm going to make hot chocolate first," he told Remy, remembering how much Gambit had liked it. "The door to my room isn't locked. I'll join you in a moment, awright?"

 

Remy hardly reacted and slowly climbed the stairs. When he’d reached Bobby's room he hesitantly stepped inside, feeling like an intruder. A smile crept over his face on seeing the Twister mat. Bobby had completely surprised him when he’d taken him down during the game. During those carefree moments he'd felt like the man he used to be before he'd lost a part of his soul in Antarctica.

 

Rolling onto the bed he stared at the ceiling, but something in the bed was pushing against his shoulder blades and when he pulled away the sheet he discovered a plastic Spiderman toy. "Bobby," he chuckled quietly. Even when absent Bobby could make him laugh.

 

"Hey, give me a hand here!" Bobby exclaimed and kicked the door.

 

Remy was with him in a heartbeat and gladly accepted one of the hot mugs. Warming his hands by pressing them against the mug he followed Bobby to the bed.

 

Bobby sat down and rested his back against the headboard. His eyes never left Remy's face, searching for that hint of depression he knew was lurking underneath the surface. //Am I strong enough to deal with Remy's fears? I can hardly believe this is actually happening. Our roles are reversed and I've never been in this position before! No one ever depended on me!// As Remy crawled closer to snuggle up to him, he raised an arm and pulled him in to an embrace. "Feeling better?"

 

“Not sure 'bout dat," Remy admitted and rested his head on Bobby's shoulder. For so long he'd kept it all inside and he couldn't burden Bobby with his problems. That didn't seem right after everything Bobby had done for him!

 

"You can talk to me, Remy." Bobby waited patiently, enjoying the hot chocolate. Remy emptied his mug with greater speed. //Have to remember to make hot chocolate before going to sleep.// "There's no need to shut me out."

 

"Perhaps not..." Remy sighed and placed the empty mug on the floor. Folding his arms around Bobby's waist, he inhaled his lover's scent. //I'm safe, no longer in Antarctica. Rogue ain' here and Bobby loves me.//

 

Bobby decided not to push him. Remy would open up when he was ready to talk about the things that haunted him. "Wanna get some sleep?"

 

"Can' sleep," Remy whispered and his fingers played with a strand of Bobby's soft hair. "Dis is such a mess."

 

Bobby smiled. "Why?"

 

Remy didn't know the answer to that question. Everything seemed to be working out just fine. They had allowed him back in, Storm had even accepted his peace offering and he was lying in Bobby’s arms, the man who loved him. So what was wrong then?

 

"It's in my head," he said eventually. "I know... feel dat you and de ot'ers accept my presence... somet'in' else is messin' wit' my mind." //Did I really say dat?//

 

"Thanks for being honest," Bobby murmured. His hands tangled in Remy 's hair, softly massaging his scalp. "And I've got to agree with you," he said after taking a deep breath. "Maybe you should talk to Hank? After all he is a doctor."

 

"Henri wants to drag up my entire past, Bobby... and I don' want to go dere." Remy shuddered. "Past can' be changed, cher."

 

"But talking about it might help," Bobby suggested and shivered himself, as he remembered Remy's admission in the medlab. "Do you still have nightmares about... living on the streets?" Part of him couldn't believe he was asking Remy such personal questions, but the fact that he was the only one Remy trusted left him no choice. Being in love had changed him as well.

 

Swallowing hard Remy realized he had manoeuvred himself into a corner. "Had dem for a long time, but lately I've been dreamin' 'bout the ice."

 

"I know," Bobby mumbled. "But at least at night I can hold you."

 

Remy tried hard not to show his relief. "Want me to stay overnight?"

 

"You don't think I'm letting you go again, do you?" Bobby asked in a semi-upset tone. "We could turn in early for a change," he remarked, remembering Remy would get his test results tomorrow. How would Hank react to his request to test him as well? //Probably thinks I'm doing the right thing for a change!//

 

"Just needed to hear dat," Remy whispered, drifting in to sleep.

 

Bobby shook his head, seeing red eyes close and Remy's body relaxed against his. Softly stroking Remy's hair he studied the man -the man!- in his arms. "I'll never let you down," he promised in an emotional moment. "Never!"

 

///

 

The next morning Bobby slipped quietly out of bed, leaving Remy still soundly asleep. Bobby sighed relieved, nightmares had disturbed the Cajun' s sleep far too often and although he gathered that some of them featured Antarctica, he knew there had been others as well.

 

It had been a tiring night and he wasn't looking forward to this morning's danger room training session. He could use more sleep as well, but it had made him feel good to be the one to sooth Remy and to lure him back in to sleep.

 

As he walked into the bathroom he considered calling Scott and asking if it were all right if he skipped this morning's session, but he already knew the answer, no.

 

After dressing he returned to the bed and smiled at the sight of Remy curled up in his bed, hugging a pillow. He pulled the blankets over the silent form, making sure Remy was warm and then snuck out of his room.

 

///

 

Luckily, Scott quickly called it a day and Bobby was almost out of the room when Jean placed her hand on his arm. He halted at the touch, almost afraid to think why she had stopped him.

 

"Bobby?"

 

"Yes, Jean?" He really, really liked her, but at the moment she was keeping him from returning to Remy and impatiently he waited for her to continue.

 

"Hank told me about Remy's empathic gifts."

 

"Well, that was to be expected," Bobby said ill at ease. Why was she talking to him and not to Remy? Shuffling his feet, his old insecurity and nervousness began to sneak up on him and he couldn't look her in the eyes. It felt wrong to discuss something this painful for Remy with her.

 

"Do you think he'll want to talk to me tonight? Hank is right you know, Remy needs someone to help him deal with this ability." Jean sensed his confusion and hid her grin to the best of her abilities. She'd never seen Bobby this... full of life before. He was happy, she realized, now that he'd stopped hiding his true nature from himself.

 

Jean's warm voice made him smile. "I'll talk to him," he promised, still hesitant to say more about this matter, but in the end he couldn't stop himself. The truth was that Remy's nightmares had scared him. They had been so... crushing. Remy had shivered in his arms and at one time tears had crept down his cheeks. "He knows he needs help," he admitted gingerly.

 

Jean cocked her head hearing that admission. "Is it already causing him problems?"

 

"I don't know if it's his empathy that’s causing it," Bobby sighed, still wondering if he should be telling her this, but... "Last night was terrible. He had nightmares all night long!" Although he felt like he was betraying Remy, he had to talk to someone and Hank, although his best friend, was no telepath. Jean however was and he believed she could help Remy, if only the stubborn Cajun would let her in!

 

"What about?" Jean's eyes searched the danger room to see if anyone else had stayed behind. No, they were alone. Assured there weren't any eavesdroppers she added, "You can trust me, Bobby."

 

"I know," Bobby admitted. Jean had accepted him just the way he was and that meant a lot to him. "Remy mumbled something about ice, Rogue and being alone. Then... I don't know what the other dreams were about, but he kept repeating how alone and abandoned he felt." Bobby's tired eyes finally sought out Jean's. "And then he called out for someone called Jean-Luc."

 

Jean evaluated everything she'd heard and found her suspicions grounded. There was more to this than the massacre and Antarctica. Seeing Bobby's troubled gaze, she smiled reassuringly. "You're doing the best you can and I think Remy knows that."

 

"Which reminds me... I need to get back! When I left he was still asleep." Bobby smiled at Jean and then remembered to say, "The nightmares stopped at dawn."

 

Jean nodded her head. "Go on, don't keep him waiting."

 

Bobby dashed out of the danger room and into the kitchen. He might as well take some sandwiches with him. Remy would probably be hungry after missing breakfast. Grinning from ear to ear Bobby wondered if Remy would allow him to feed those delicious strawberries to him!

 

///

 

Slowly opening his eyes Remy wondered where he was. This certainly wasn't his room and then he remembered that he'd spent the night with Bobby. He smiled, recalling the way Bobby had held him at night when the nightmares... //Non, don' wanna t'ink about dem!//

 

But he didn't really have a choice. Bobby now knew about the nightmares that haunted him at night and would probably make him face whatever was causing them. //I know what's causin' dem, but no one else needs t' know,// he thought resolved. He wasn't going to burden anyone with his past.

 

Stretching his body he found that he still felt tired and drained. If only he could get a good night's sleep. He refused to think about how bad the nightmares would have been without Bobby there to comfort him!

 

Noise coming from the corridor caught his attention and he shifted in the bed until he sat upright. Quickly, he glanced at the clock, noting with a start that it was almost noon. Why had Bobby let him sleep that late?

 

The door swung open and Bobby entered, a warm smile illuminating his face. He was not so elegantly balancing a tray with one hand while using the other to close the door. Just seeing those sparkling eyes reassured Remy that everything was all right and he relaxed, pushing his back into the comfort of the pillow.

 

Bobby's eyes lit up, seeing Remy lying comfortably in his bed. //In my bed! He 's in my bed,// he repeated in disbelief and sat down. "I thought you'd be hungry," he explained, a sudden shyness overcoming him.

 

"Merci," Remy said thoughtfully and stared right in to Bobby's eyes until the other man averted his gaze.

 

"I had to attend training, but I'm yours for the rest of the day, if you want me," Bobby informed him, feeling slightly guilty for having left so early. He wished he had been there when Remy had opened his eyes. "Hank expects us in an hour," he added and watched Remy slowly devour one of the sandwiches.

 

Remy's appetite seemed to be improving, Bobby noticed relieved. "Even brought you these," he pointed out the strawberries next to the coffee.

 

Remy rested his head back against the pillows and licked his lips.

 

Bobby's nervousness had returned now that there weren't any monsters to drive away. Gingerly, he selected a strawberry. //I can't believe that I'm doing this!// But slowly, he raised his hand and watched in fascination as Remy opened his mouth and offered him the tip of his tongue.

 

As he placed the strawberry on Remy's tongue, he noticed a hand sneaking up his chest, pulling him closer. "We've only got one hour," he whispered for no apparent reason and swallowed hard. //Are my thoughts, no feelings, that obvious? All I want is to kiss those lips and taste his mouth and... I don't even feel guilty for wanting it!//

 

Remy brushed Bobby's lips in a teasing motion, slow and lazily. Amused, he noticed Bobby's passionate reaction to that simple gesture. "Y' feel starved, cher," he whispered thoughtfully. For how long had Bobby been repressing this side of his personality?

 

Deepening the kiss, Remy coaxed Bobby into sliding closer against him. Both men craved the touch, the physical contact, but there was one thing Remy hadn't taken into consideration. The physical contact made him lower his shields and Bobby was now receiving most of his feelings. //Mebbe I'm even sendin' dem subconsciously...//

 

Bobby gasped, feeling Remy's love, passion and gratitude melt into one. "I love you." He couldn't help whispering that admission and his fingertips trailed up Remy's soft neck until they finally tangled in silken hair.

 

Remy wanted to answer, wanted to confirm his love for Bobby, but his lips were otherwise engaged. Heat was building in their minds and Remy knew he had to stop this before they did something they might regret later. After all, he was still waiting for those test results. "Cher, I need to get dressed," he mumbled reluctantly, wishing they could cuddle up beneath the blankets and do a lot more than kissing!

 

"Yeah, I know," Bobby murmured, incapable of letting go of that gaze. Never before had he felt this connected to anyone. //Duh! Remy is an empath! What do you expect?// Bobby chided himself softly and wondered in which other ways Remy's abilities might manifest. //What about when we... get together for the first time? What about when we have sex? No, I don't like that word, what about when we make love for that first time?// Feeling a little woozy at those thoughts, Bobby crawled off the bed and got to his feet.

 

Remy sighed at the loss of warmth, loss of closeness, but composed himself. First, he had to know whether Hank had found something in his blood.// Mon Dieu, I don’ wanna lose Bobby!// Remy prayed fervently. 

 

After pushing away the blankets, Remy rose from the bed and walked over to the door. He hated leaving Bobby behind, but his clothes needed changing. "Will be back in a sec," he murmured and softly touched Bobby's bruised lips with his fingertips. Abruptly, he turned around and rushed out of the room.

 

Amused, Bobby watched Remy flee back to his room. It if hadn't been for this link, which seemed to form whenever they were touching, he'd feel a lot more insecure. But knowing how much Remy loved him had an amazing effect on him!

 

Humming softly he slid back onto the bed, grabbed a strawberry and switched on the TV with the remote. "Great! Spiderman and the Fantastic Four are on! I almost missed them!" Making himself comfortable, he realized that Remy's scent still lingered in his bed, //-my bed-// and inhaling deeply, he hoped Remy would spend a lot more nights in his bed!

 

///

 

Hank gestured them to sit down, oddly pleased to see Bobby accompanying Remy. That might indicate his friend had already decided to play it safe and request a blood test himself. It would make things so much easier, Hank mused. He smiled as Remy hesitantly reached for Bobby's hand. That simple gesture said much more than words ever could.

 

At first he'd had a hard time believing Gambit really loved Bobby. His doubt might have something to do with the fact that he felt so protective of his friend. He'd witnessed Bobby angst over his sexual preference, hiding it, afraid that someone might find out the truth about him.

 

And then Remy had returned from Antarctica and Bobby had seemingly forgotten about his insecurity and nervousness. Why? Because someone had needed him to be the strong one and Bobby had risen admirably to the challenge.

 

"Hank?" Bobby looked up and cocked his head. It wasn't like the Beast to be lost in thought. Remy tensed up and Bobby reassuringly squeezed his hand. //Everything will be fine!//

 

"I take it you are here to find out about the test results?" Hank took a seat opposite them. He had to admit that Jean had been right yesterday. This was kinda sweet and they might even work out. Taking care of Remy was doing wonders for Bobby's self esteem!

 

"Oui," Remy mumbled softly, not liking the time it was taking for Hank to inform him of the results. Maybe something was wrong and... He was afraid to end that thought. It probably meant losing Bobby as well.

 

"All tests came back negative," Hank said pleased.

 

"And dat's good?" Remy wondered, slightly afraid to believe his fortune.

 

"Yes, you're as clean as a whistle!" Hank grinned and then addressed Bobby. "Do you want me to check on you too?"

 

"Yes," Bobby said resolved. In his heart he'd never doubted that Remy was healthy, but hearing Hank confirm it, did ease his mind. As he rolled up his sleeve, he smiled at Remy, who was obviously very relieved.

 

//Merci, mon Dieu, I'll try and do t'ings right wit' Bobby,// he promised, grateful for this second chance.

 

///

 

Bobby grew uncharacteristically quiet after their visit to the medlab. Until now he hadn't realized how serious Remy had taken that blood test. After hearing everything was fine Remy had started to smile and hadn't stopped yet. So he simply enjoyed that smile, realizing how little he'd seen it since Remy's return from Antarctica. "Remy?" he started softly. This time it hadn't taken much to convince Remy that it was safe to go for a walk, in spite of the snow.

 

"Oui," Remy replied with a broad grin on his face. As long as he didn't think about the nightmares, he could pretend life was great. Even the snow didn't seem that cold and hostile when Bobby was near. He slung an arm around Bobby's waist and rested his head on his lover's shoulder. "What do y' want to know?"

 

"I hope you don't think I'm trying to..." Bobby started, uncertain how to bring up Jean's request.

 

"Just ask me," Remy replied, receiving confused feelings; Bobby was worried about something.

 

Bobby didn't know whether to mention the nightmares as a reason to accept Jean's offer and in the end he decided against it. Remy might feel embarrassed and the discomfort might drive him away. "Jean knows about your empathic powers," he said instead and watched Remy's face carefully. For once it revealed absolutely no emotion, so he had to guess to how Remy was taking this. "She wants to talk to you after dinner." Well, at least Remy hadn't pulled his arm back so Bobby ventured a glance at those alien eyes. "She only wants to help," he added, hoping Remy realized that truth as well.

 

Remy thought it over; this didn't come as a big surprise. Hank had already told him that he would inform Jean if he didn't. "D'accord," Remy whispered, "I'll talk to her."

 

Relieved, Bobby drew in a deep breath, but there was another matter he wanted to discuss. But how did he ask Remy about Jean-Luc without addressing the nightmares?

 

Remy realized that there was more when Bobby continued to radiate confusion. "Just ask me, cher," he repeated and wondered why Bobby was acting this shy all of a sudden while he'd contradicted Storm without hesitation.

 

"Who's Jean-Luc?" he asked softly, terribly afraid he was over stepping some boundary.

 

"Dat's it?" Remy smiled relieved. He didn't know what he'd expected Bobby's question to be, but... "Jean-Luc LeBeau, mon père." Seeing Bobby's expression he realized he needed to translate it in to English. "My fat'er,"

 

"Your father?" Bobby echoed. //Yeah, who did you think it was, his secret lover? A man Remy is attracted to? He hasn't been off the premises since his return and there haven't been any calls...//

 

"Why are y' askin'?" Remy studied Bobby and didn't know what to make of his expression, and Bobby's confused feelings weren't helping either.

 

"You mentioned him last night," Bobby said. He didn't want to bring up last night and certainly not the nightmares. "What about your mother?" he asked, trying to distract Remy.

 

A sad expression flashed across Remy's face. Why did Bobby have to bring this up now? But he couldn't hide the truth either. He just didn't want to go through the pain of admitting everything again. But Bobby had a right to know. "Jean-Luc adopted me," he admitted at last, noticing the perplexed look on Bobby's face.

 

"Adopted you?" Bobby halted and sought out Remy's eyes. "I didn't know that."

 

"It ain' a pretty story," Remy whispered and suddenly noticed how far away they had walked from the house and all around him was only snow... even with Bobby standing next to him, he felt alone... He always felt lonely.

 

"I'm not trying to pry, but..." Bobby had never expected such a revelation and realized how little he knew about the Cajun.

 

"My 'real' parents didn' want me," Remy said, shrugging his shoulders, trying hard to act callous. "Dey left me and I had to learn how to survive on de streets. I was... 12 when Jean-Luc caught me trying to pick his pockets." //Yeah, dat sounded awright, not a single word 'bout m' livin' on de streets!// Remy complimented himself. //And I ain' tellin' Bobby a t'ing 'bout livin' on de streets. It's bad enough dat he knows why I hate de medlab.//

 

"And he adopted you?" Bobby's mixed feelings urged him to wrap his other arm around Remy's frame as well. The professor had never mentioned any of this to them, probably not wanting to breach Gambit's privacy, but... //Hell, it explains everything! Remy's fear of being alone, feeling abandoned and then, oh God, if Rogue really left him there to die... // Too scared to finish that thought, he looked into Remy's eyes instead. "Were you born with those eyes?" he suddenly wanted to know.

 

"Oui, de ot'er kids didn' want anyt'in' to do wit' me 'cause of dese eyes, but Jean-Luc didn' mind. He was de only person who ever accepted me just de way I am..." Remy noticed the uncertain expression on Bobby's face and added, "'Cept for y', of course."

 

"Must have been hard on you, with those eyes and everything," Bobby murmured upset. "Lemme get this right, you spent the first 12 years of your life on the streets?" Shivers ran down his spine, wondering how Remy had survived that long and then remembered the stuttered admission in the medlab. //That's how he survived, you moron! He told you he did anything for food!//

 

Remy read the realization on Bobby's face and discouraged, he turned away. That was why he didn't tell people about his youth. He hated seeing the loathing on their faces and now Bobby would look at him differently too.

 

"Remy," Bobby sighed and went to stand in front of him. "Whatever you did was in order to stay alive. I don't love you any less because of that." //Wow,// he complimented himself, //that sounded like I meant it and I did.// "Hey, I understand you still have nightmares about it," he whispered, deathly afraid he'd offended Remy, but he wasn't going to pretend last night had been peaceful and undisturbed.

 

Remy didn't react, simply stared into the snow at his feet. //Mebbe I can deal wit' Bobby knowin' de trut', as long as no one else finds out.// He was surprised when he was pulled into a warm hug and allowed Bobby to caress his face. Part of him had never expected that Bobby could deal with this. Let's face it; he wasn't an easy person to be around, but Bobby...

 

"Wanna go back to the house?" Bobby 's stomach started to growl.

 

"Oui, cher," Remy replied and after inhaling the cold air deeply he composed himself. Against all odds, Bobby was still at his side and Remy loved him even more for it. The insecure Iceman, the prankster..."Y've changed too," he remarked thoughtfully. Bobby had matured a lot these last few days.

 

"Tell me about it!" Bobby exclaimed. "I even challenged Storm openly. It's like something snaps inside of me when you're in trouble." Bobby smiled warmly. "I guess I'm awfully protective of you!"

 

"I don' mind dat," Remy admitted honestly. Only a few people had ever fussed over him and he drank in the attention and love Bobby radiated.

 

"By the way, did I already mention that I've got another version of Twister in mind for us tonight?" Bobby asked mischievously.

 

Remy shook his head in mock disbelief. "What do y' have in mind?"

 

"It's a more daring version called Touch and Feel. Do you think you can handle that one?" Bobby loved seeing that smile on Remy's face. //God, I'll do anything to make him happy.//

 

"Touch and feel?" Remy pondered that title briefly and decided it was payback time. "Sure, I'm up for it, are y'?"

 

///

 

“Touch an’ Feel?” Remy whispered amused as Bobby unpacked the game. “Never t’ought y’d be hidin’ dat one in y’r closet.” Remy couldn’t deny the relaxed feeling that had taken possession of him. Ever since their talk earlier he’d let go of some of his fears. Bobby accepted him the way he was and that was everything he craved!

 

“Here, these are yours,” Bobby said and handed Remy a set of stickers in the form of colored circles. He’d bought this game years ago, but had almost given up on ever using it and the idea of playing it with Remy made him shiver.

 

“What do I do?” Remy asked a bit puzzled.

 

“You stick them on your body, well clothes… and yes, you get to chose the spots,” Bobby started to explain and knew he’d gotten himself in trouble. //Hopefully he won’t stick them on his groin and… Oh, what have I done? Remy will make me pay for playing this game, but it keeps him from brooding!//

 

“Stick dem on my body?” Remy decided he might like this game after all. “And den what happens?”

 

“Roll the dice,” Bobby said and showed him, “and then you have to place your hand on the sticker on my body… if you’re brave enough to try!” Bobby suddenly felt a whole lot less brave than he had an hour ago. //At least I can determine where my stickers go!//

 

Remy looked at the stickers in his hand. This was far too tempting not to act on, but… he didn’t want to scare Bobby off, realizing darn well how insecure his lover was when it came down to touching and exploring. Sighing softly he waited for Bobby to place his stickers first. That might give him an indication of how far Bobby wanted to go.

 

//Okay, I can be a little bit brave… not much but a little,// he thought, seeing Remy’s indecisive stance and placed one on his lower back. That was all the daring he was going to get.

 

Remy took the hint and decided to mirror Bobby’s moves and stuck one on his lower back too. The others got attached to arms, legs and one went on his chest. “Feel stupid,” Remy quipped, catching his reflection in the mirror.

 

“Didn’t you play games when you were young?” Bobby asked, beginning to have second thoughts about this. The grin on Remy’s face spelled trouble. Well, he’d dug his own grave this time!

 

“Let’s play den!” Remy said and rolled the dice. “Red.”

 

Bobby swallowed hard. This might actually get embarrassing. Quickly, he checked the position of that color on his body and breathed relieved, left knee, which was quite uncompromising!

 

“Y’r turn, cher,” Remy whispered and watched Bobby’s expression as his hand curled itself around his knee.

 

“Yeah, right,” Bobby mumbled as his face turned flustered. //What if I get blue? That sticker is almost on his buttocks and I can’t possibly touch him there!// Rolling the dice he prayed it would be red, that sticker was on Remy’s elbow, but that hand on his knee was distracting him!

 

“Blue,” Remy stated pleased and loved seeing the shock on Bobby’s face. “C’mon, cher, y’re not dat shy!”

 

“Well, I am!” Bobby replied in a mocking tone and closely watched his own hand descend to Remy’s back.

 

“Sticker is way down, cher,” Remy teased amused. It wasn’t really fair to tease Bobby like this, but the man had suggested the game himself! And mon Dieu, it did feel great when Bobby’s fingers touched his back, even with the fabric between them. “Y’ picked a grand game!” Remy whispered and rolled the dice. Blue, that was a little disappointing and he rested his other hand on Bobby’s elbow. “How much longer do y’ want to play? I can t’ink of anot’er game we might wanna try,” he whispered sensually.

 

“We can play those later,” Bobby replied nervously, knowing only too well which games Remy had in mind. A knock on the door saved him and he drew in a deep breath before speaking up. “Would you remove your hands?” he asked Remy, but that grin told him Remy had other plans. “You don’t know who’s standing behind that door!”

 

“It’s Jean,” Remy whispered, amazed to pick up on her amusement. “Guess we can’ hide t’ings from a telepat’,” Remy mused aloud and reluctantly stepped away from Bobby. “We’ll play ‘gain ‘fore goin’ to bed,” he decided and smiled seeing Bobby’s choked expression.

 

“Are you serious? You can’t be serious!” Bobby babbled. Remy wasn’t supposed to like this game!

 

“Close y’ mouth, cher.” Remy sat down on the bed. “Ain’ y’ goin’ to tell her to come inside?”

 

“Yeah, of course,” Bobby muttered confused, unused to this more relaxed side of Remy. “But I want to clean this up first.”

 

Remy sighed, told Jean to enter and saw the knowing smile on her face as she noticed the dice and stickers all over their bodies. He could almost hear her in his mind… //This is so cute…// and barely managed to contain his laughter. He hadn’t felt this good in years!

 

///

 

Bobby had left the room to give Remy and Jean some privacy, relieved that the Cajun had agreed to talk to her about his newly discovered talents. So he went outside to take another walk. Unlike Remy, he loved the snow and ice all around him and on impulse he lowered his temperature until his body was solid ice.

 

Creating an ice slide he looked at the mansion and wondered what they might be discussing. Would Jean bring up the nightmares? How would Remy react to that? //What if he finds out I mentioned them to Jean? But I was only worried! I didn’t mean to… // Bobby forced himself to calm down. Remy trusted him. He’d felt that trust when the link had manifested.

 

As he reached the outskirts of the grounds, something Remy had said drifted back in to his mind. Rogue had left him there to die! An insane rage started to build in the pit of his stomach! She’d proclaimed she loved Remy and yet she’d signed his death warrant… someone should question her. Remy had mentioned to Storm that even a murderer deserved a trial. Rogue had almost killed him and she hadn’t even been disciplined! Scott, their team leader, had to do something!

 

Changing direction he headed for the section of the mansion where Scott and Jean had their rooms. While Jean was talking to Remy he planned on having a serious conversation with Scott! Shifting back to human form he climbed the stairs and knocked on Scott’s door.

 

“Enter.”

 

Steeling himself for whatever excuse Scott would produce for Rogue’s actions he stepped inside. Scott was sitting behind his computer, probably updating the professor via email and suddenly Bobby didn’t feel that brave any more.

 

Looking up, Scott noticed Bobby standing in the doorway, a wavering expression on his face, looking ready to bolt. “Bobby?”

 

“Can we talk?” Bobby ventured at last. Scott looked comfortable and in a good mood so he decided to take his chances.

 

Scott stifled a smile. “Is this about Gambit?”

 

“Yeah,” Bobby whispered softly. “Kinda… I wanna talk to you about Rogue and what she did.”

 

“Leaving him behind and telling us he’d died?” Scott summarized.

 

“Yeah,” Nervously, Bobby shuffled his feet. “It was wrong what she did.”

 

“I know,” Scott sighed. “I’ve been trying to get a hold of her, but… I can’t locate her.”

 

“So you think she was wrong too?” This would be a lot easier if Scott would back Remy up. For some reason he’d thought Scott would take Rogue’s side.

 

“Yes, no matter what mistakes Remy made, he’s still an X-Men and Rogue should have taken him back.”

 

Satisfied that Scott was looking into the matter he headed back for the corridor, but Scott’s voice made him halt momentarily. “Jean told me about you and Remy.”

 

Bobby’s mouth had gone dry hearing that remark. Just what had Jean told Scott? //Not that there is much to tell!// Bobby thought, partly reassured. Waiting impatiently he wondered what the ‘Fearless leader’ had to say about his rather unexpected coming out.

 

“Just be careful, Bobby,” Scott started, saw the glint in Bobby’s eyes and specified his request. “What I’m trying to say is… Remy survived a very traumatic event and… Jean said he’s sort of vulnerable at the moment.”

 

//Jean said,// echoed in Bobby’s mind. //They’ve been talking about us? Us, as in an item?// Some foggy part of his brain thought, //They’ve been discussing Remy and me?// It surprised him greatly that Scott seemed this… concerned. Bobby wasn’t even sure if that was the right word. “I know he’s vulnerable,” he replied eventually. //I’m the one holding him during the night when he’s having those nightmares. Of course I know he’s vulnerable!//

 

“Good,” Scott said, hoping Bobby hadn’t taken his remark the wrong way. “Remy needs some peace after the mess Rogue created.”

 

That statement surprised Bobby even more. “I thought you didn’t like Remy?”

 

“Well, maybe I made a mistake in judgement.” Maybe he’d read Gambit wrong all this time. Suddenly feeling uncomfortable he pretended to pay attention once more to the screen. “Anything else?”

 

Bobby shook his head. He’d addressed Rogue and Scott would talk to her once she’d been found. “No, I’m going back to my room and see if Jean’s done talking to Remy.”

 

“She’s on her way back,” Scott informed him, but didn’t tell Bobby that Jean’s thoughts radiated unease. Talking to Remy had upset her, why?

 

“Great, I’ll be on my way then!” Bobby turned about to head back to his room when he bumped in to Jean. It only took one look at her eyes to see she was distressed. “Is something wrong?”

 

Jean took a deep breath, remembering the promise she’d made to Remy. Everything Remy had told her was confidential and she couldn’t violate that trust. Remy wouldn’t give her a second chance. “Maybe you should go back and see how Remy is doing. He might need you.”

 

Bobby didn’t hesitate and dashed down the corridor.

 

///

 

“Remy?” Bobby said as he opened the door. Quickly he scanned the room and tensed up when he found the Cajun wasn’t in sight. But hearing water running in the bathroom, he sighed. “Remy?” he repeated and peeked inside.

 

Remy had quickly splashed some cold water on his face. Jean had lured him into talking about things he’d buried deep inside his soul. It turned out that she had been more interested in his youth than his empathy. Oh, they’d discussed both but… “Bobby?” he whispered and forced himself to smile. He’d already burdened Bobby with too many problems during these last days. “Wanna play anot'er game of Touch and Feel?” he said, trying to act like nothing had happened.

 

“Have you been crying?” Bobby stuttered nervously. Remy’s eyes were swimming and although the alien eyes were at times hard to read, he realized with a start that his assumption had been right. “You have been crying!”

 

“It’s not’in’, cher,” Remy said, unwilling to discuss this right now. He needed time to put everything Jean had said in to the right perspective.

 

“Don’t shut me out,” Bobby pleaded in a soft tone. “We’re in this together, remember?”

 

“Later, cher,” Remy promised and dried his face. “Wanna grab somet’in' to eat?”

 

“You’re hungry then?” Bobby smiled. He’d hoped Remy’s appetite would return with a vengeance.

 

///

 

As they made their way to the kitchen, Remy remained quiet and Bobby knew better than to push him. He suspected Remy would open up during the night after the nightmares had started. It was a little too early to go to sleep so Bobby suggested a short walk.

 

Remy agreed, realizing he needed to get his stamina back. //I need to get over dis fear of snow and ice.//

 

They grabbed a quick snack and then slipped into their parkas. Remy smiled as Bobby’s arm crept around his waist. The fact that Bobby was giving him the time he needed to get his thoughts ordered, touched him. The depth of Bobby’s love still baffled him.

Shivering, he stepped in to the garden. It had grown dark outside and the moon was the only source of light. It reminded him of…

 

Concerned, Bobby studied Remy’s face, guessing what was upsetting him. “This reminds you of Antarctica?”

 

“Oui, at night it was even colder…” Remy trembled as the memory came alive again. “It was so cold…”

 

Bobby wrapped Remy in an easy embrace and waited until his lover was ready to continue their walk. “And you still don’t remember how you survived?” Bobby knew he should stay away from that question, but his curiosity had gotten the better of him.

 

Remy closed his eyes; uncertain he could lie to Bobby. He didn’t want to lie to him in the first place! Magneto…

 

“Remy, it’s awright if you don’t wanna answer that question,” Bobby said in a soft tone.

 

“Non, y’ should know, but I promised not to tell anyone.” Remy leaned in to the embrace and sought out Bobby’s eyes. “I don’ wanna lie to y’.”

 

Bobby walked over to a bench, removed the snow and sat Remy down. “You don’t have to tell me. I should never have asked that question.” Rubbing Remy’s cold hands he waited for whatever would follow. It was obvious Remy was struggling with something and needed time to make a decision.

 

But something else was upsetting Remy as well. A presence, cold and angry, filled with hate was tugging at the edges of his mind. Remembering Bobby’s question he hoped he was doing the right thing. “Magneto found me, took me in and brought me back,” Remy whispered and averted his eyes. Was Bobby feeling this angry or was something, someone else closing in on him?

 

That admission surprised Bobby. “Magneto?”

 

“Oui, he found me de second night. Wit’out him I’d be dead now,” Remy added and looked to his right. A threat, dark and dangerous was dancing around him and he didn’t know what to make of it. He’d never felt something that… evil before.

 

“Well, it will feel odd fighting him in the future, knowing he saved your life,” Bobby said and accepted the truth. “He brought you back to the mansion?”

 

“Oui, he felt I should face my demons,” Remy replied and forgot to breathe as the threat became tangible and suddenly he knew for sure that these weren’t Bobby’s feelings. Something, someone else was close.

 

“Yeah, I understand why you would want to keep that to yourself. Thanks for telling me though. It means a lot to me that you trust me,” Bobby said sincerely and then noticed Remy’s tense expression. “What’s…” Bobby never got the chance to finish that sentence, as a winged figure broke loose from the dark midnight sky, descending on the snow covered garden.

 

///

 

As their eyes met, Remy shivered violently and remembered something he'd read on an Egyptian artifact while stealing it. 'Death comes on swift wings...' The winged figure's feet didn't touch the ground, but hovered in front of them. Finally Remy realized that he'd been picking up the hate the other man emanated.

 

"Warren?" Bobby whispered shocked and rose swiftly to stand protectively in front of Remy. Both were dumb-struck at the sight of the blue skin, metal wings and infuriated glare in those eyes. "Warren?" he repeated entranced. This couldn't be Angel!

 

"I am Death," the winged figure stated in a hollow voice, "and it's time for you to die, LeBeau." The words were hissed in venomous hatred, eyes burning with a deadly passion.

 

"Ange?" Remy sighed, already surrendering to the inevitable, yet at the same time wondering about Warren's changed appearance. This wasn't the Angel he knew. "What happened to y'?

 

"I am Death."

 

The sharp voice cut through the dark night and Remy shivered apprehensively. "Eye for an eye, mon ami?" he said knowingly. Warren was here to claim his vengeance. An infuriated growl fled in to the cold darkness and Remy realized he should start running. He had to do something before Warren made his move. "Get back to de mansion, Bobby," Remy instructed in a shaky tone, giving his lover one last glance and then ran away from him. He couldn't take the risk of Bobby getting injured accidentally. Warren only wanted him!

 

"Yes, run, but you can't hide!" Warren exclaimed furiously and took to the sky. The moment he had gained enough speed and height he fell back to the earth, extending his arms to grab LeBeau's torso. He'd forgotten about Bobby 's presence, didn't even want to know why the two men had been sitting that close. He only wanted to repay his tormentor with pain equal to that which he had felt in those tunnels. Because of that pain he'd given into Apocalypse, who had turned him into one of his horsemen and once again he soared through the sky being carried by wings, which could take him even higher. Revenge was all he craved, pain all he felt and a terrible desire to inflict pain like the Cajun had never experienced before consumed him and then... he'd kill LeBeau, slowly and painfully. //I sold my soul to have my revenge!/ His heart had died when Apocalypse had changed him into Death.

 

Bobby watched Warren fly away from him and felt indecisive. He should return to the mansion to warn the others, but he couldn't leave Remy alone with... Warren? No, the man who had addressed them wasn't Warren any longer, at least not the Warren they'd known for years. This was a stranger and Bobby finally made up his mind, fearing that Remy wouldn't defend himself because the Cajun still wanted to repent for his supposed crimes.

 

A second later it was the Iceman who followed Warren's silhouette in the darkness. Desperately, he tried reaching out to Remy via their link, but his lover had completely shut himself off. Cursing softly he picked up speed and finally made out Remy's shadow.

 

Remy knew he couldn't outrun Warren and he hoped fervently that Bobby had made it back to the mansion safely. Short of breath he came to a standstill and turned to face Warren. He wasn't going to run any more. This was the end.

 

Warren grinned at seeing LeBeau's exhausted expression and grabbed him harshly, took to the air again and hissed, "Prepare to die."

 

Remy didn't struggle, accepting his fate, but regretting leaving Bobby behind. But Drake was still young and would quickly find another lover. Sensing the immense hatred in Warren's mind he shivered as it seeped through his shields. By the looks of it Warren would unexpectedly drop him and he would fall to his death.

 

//Je suis si désolé, Bobby,// Remy thought. //I never wanted it to end dis way.// But he made sure Bobby never received that message, not wanting to further distress his lover. "Just get it over wit', Ange," he whispered and wished he'd had a chance to say good-bye to Jean-Luc.

 

Warren laughed harshly. "Don't worry. Your death will be painful!"

 

Bobby, trying to catch up with them, realized he was too slow and bit down the anger and pain he felt at Warren's actions. This way he wouldn't be able to stop Angel from whatever he planned on doing to Remy!

 

Looking down, Remy watched the earth pass by quickly and focused on Warren's pain and hatred. If he was going to die, he might try and take some of the pain he'd caused with him to the grave. Carefully he probed Warren's mental defences and easily slipped inside. Warren's emotions actually frightened him. There was so much rage and pain that it almost took possession of him as well and he allowed the anger to wash through him, absorbing it, taking it deeply into the depths of his own soul. He filtered it, cleansing the emotions until the core was exposed. Remy gasped, seeing the pain Warren was in. The loss of his wings had pushed the man over the edge.

 

"What?!" Warren yelped, as something pure, warm and soothing coursed through his mind, his very soul, applying a balm to the hurt, taking away the sharp edges to the pain. Something warm wrapped itself around his hungry soul and instinctively he yielded to it. A cure for his pain was within reach and the starved part of his soul embraced it greedily.

 

Remy shook as Warren began to draw in part of his energy, but he didn't prevent it from happening, instead he added his feelings of remorse to the stream and poured everything straight in to Warren's soul.

 

Warren screamed, throwing back his head at the intrusion and gasping for breath as pain and anger were coaxed to leave his soul. Remorse and apology touched his mind and he lost his hold on LeBeau as he raised his hands to clutch his head, which was about to explode.

 

Bobby's blood would have frozen in his veins if it hadn't been ice already the moment Remy began to fall towards the earth. //Faster, faster!// Bobby urged himself on, extending his arms to catch the falling thief.

 

While gaining speed Remy managed to sever the link, which had formed between Warren and he during the last moments. He'd succeeded in absorbing most of the hate and pain, but had no idea if and how it would affect Warren. Realizing he was only seconds away from death he closed his eyes and sent one last message to Bobby. //Je toujours vous aimerai, Bobby, forever.//

 

Receiving that last testimony of Remy's love, Bobby gritted his teeth and leapt forward, catching the Cajun before he hit the earth, quickly forming an ice slide. "Remy?" Scanning him Bobby noticed the closed eyes. Sometime during his fall Remy had lost consciousness. "I've got you, Remy. You're safe." He murmured the words to reassure himself, knowing Remy couldn't hear them.

 

As he finally stepped onto solid earth again he looked questioningly at his surroundings. Ice and snow surrounded him and he didn't want to lie Remy down in that cold, so he simply kept holding him and shifted to human form to offer Remy the little body heat he radiated. A sharp scream made him seek out Warren and he shivered at the intensity in that voice.

 

///

 

The world around him was falling apart and Warren only had Remy's remorse to hold onto as the hate and anger vanished, leaving him empty. As his wings took him higher he shuddered at what he'd done. //I handed my soul on a silver platter to Apocalypse and the bastard took it! I sold my soul for these metal wings and all this for revenge.// Saddened and frustrated he tried to regain control over his senses and emotions. //This is LeBeau's doing! He's trying to confuse me, to render me helpless... but... his remorse feels so damned sincere and...// Now that the blinding rage had left his soul he realized what he'd done. //Death! Apocalypse turned me in to one of his fucking horsemen! But he could only do that because I was so intent on killing LeBeau! I can't live without the ability to fly!//

 

LeBeau... Where was he? Warren stared at his empty hands and shivered. Quickly, he steered towards the earth to search for the Cajun's shattered body. //This isn't what I wanted! This isn't right! I'm not a cold-blooded killer!//

 

And then his eyes found Bobby's form in the snow. Bobby? What was Bobby doing here? Warren vaguely remembered that LeBeau hadn't been alone when he' d carried out his sneak attack.

 

Bobby returned Warren's stare and prepared himself for battle if necessary. At the moment he was the only thing standing between his lover and the man who wanted to kill him... //A man who once was my friend! Warren, damnit, what's wrong with you?!//

 

"Bobby?" Warren murmured softly and descended at a safe distance from his friend. Bobby was holding LeBeau tightly and he couldn't decipher the expression in those blue eyes.

 

"Stay away from us! You almost killed him!" Bobby warned Warren, ready to become the Iceman the moment Warren made a threatening move.

 

“Bobby, I…” Warren grew silent, uncertain what to say. “The madness is gone,” he whispered eventually and tucked his wings away behind his back. “I don’t know what…”

 

"Why are your wings made out of metal? And what happened to your skin?" Bobby slowly rubbed Remy's arms, wishing the thief would regain consciousness.

 

"Apocalypse did this to me," Warren admitted ashamed and peeked at LeBeau's face. Had he really tried to kill the man? Had he really sold his soul to become a murderer? //Yes.// "I'm sorry," he offered and took one step closer.

 

"Don't move!" Bobby warned him again, this time more forcefully. Remy stirred in his arms and he focused on his lover instead. "Remy?"

 

Hearing the intimate tone to that word Warren's head jerked. He hadn’t known Bobby and LeBeau were friends!

 

"Bobby?" Remy mumbled dazedly, drawn to both Bobby's love and Warren' s confusion. Opening his eyes, he gazed at Warren, who hesitantly returned the stare. "So much pain and hate," Remy murmured and gathered his last strength to lure Warren's hurt closer, absorbing the last remnants.

 

Warren realized that LeBeau had something to do with him regaining his wits, but didn't understand what had happened. He only knew this peaceful sensation descending on to his mind, warming his soul until its flame burned with its former compassion.

 

Remy's head lolled back as he fainted a second time.

 

Bobby was torn between concern for his lover and the anger aimed at the man who had inflicted this pain. "Get out of my way, Warren. Hank needs to check on Remy."

 

But Warren had dropped to his knees, arms folded around his waist as warmth drove away the cold... A burning sensation slid across his back and he screamed in agony.

 

Bobby involuntarily stepped backwards on hearing that scream, finding himself unable to walk away from Warren.

 

Warren’s face contorted as pain sliced through him. Something split his body in two and his metal wings made way for the real feathers that had formed underneath them.

 

Bobby swallowed hard, as he witnessed the stunning transformation. Warren's blue skin tone remained, but those awfully grotesque metal wings had disappeared and the old ones rustled softly, as the wind caressed them. "Warren? We need to get back to the mansion." Remy's limp body was growing heavy in his arms. He could change into ice, but then Remy's body temperature would drop further.

 

But Warren was lost in his own sensations and stared in disbelief at the wings that had sprung from his shoulder blades. "I don't understand," he whispered stunned, but as his hands wandered over the feathers he couldn't deny reality. His wings had grown back!

 

Bobby gave up on getting through to Warren as Remy shook violently in his arms. Determined, he started his way back to the mansion. He'd tell the others to search for Warren, but he doubted the man wanted to be found.

 

Warren got to his feet, trying out his new wings and his feet lost contact with the earth. Ecstatic, he sighed relieved. The nightmare was over! Only then did he realize that Bobby was running away from the clearing, carrying LeBeau in his arms. Calculating the distance to the mansion Warren doubted Bobby would make it all the way, certainly not in his human form.

 

Torn, he wondered what to do. He'd been the one who had injured LeBeau and to his astonishment he found that he regretted his former actions. //Death, I called myself Death and told him I was going to kill him. LeBeau... I made a terrible mistake.// Finally allowing that truth in, he changed direction and quickly caught up with the two men. The look Bobby gave him spoke of suspicion and alertness. Warren composed himself and said, "Let me take him back to the mansion. I can cover the distance much faster."

 

"And give you another chance at killing him? No way!" Bobby spat defensively.

 

"Bobby, I was out of my mind! Please!" Warren pleaded and stole a gaze at LeBeau's face, which was pale and drained. "He needs help."

 

Bobby couldn't deny the truth to those words. It would take him 20 minutes at least to get to the mansion, 10 if he iced up, but then Remy would lose his only source of warmth. Warren was right. Angel could cover that distance in a few minutes, but... how could he entrust Remy to whatever it was that Warren had turned into. He no longer trusted Angel!

 

"Bobby, please. I no longer want to hurt him." Warren waited for Bobby's answer, recognizing the emotion in those blue eyes, which he had learned to read a long time ago. "You love him?" he stuttered surprised.

 

"Just leave us alone, Warren!" Bobby's eyes concentrated on the outline of the mansion. //Hold on, Remy. Just a few more minutes and we're home!//

 

"I'm sorry, Bobby. I don't know what possessed me to act like that! Apocalypse did something to me..." Warren stopped pushing, realizing that Bobby would rather die than hand Remy over to him.

 

Bobby bit his lip until it bled. The last thing he needed was for Warren to wallow in self-pity. "And all this because you lost your wings?"

 

"Yes," Warren admitted, guilt showing in his voice. He'd have some explaining to do once they saw his blue skin color. Accepting the fact that Bobby no longer trusted him, he concentrated on the serenity that was still washing over his soul. Had LeBeau instigated this? His 'transformation' had something to do with the Cajun, he was certain of that, but he would have to wait until LeBeau had regained consciousness before he would get any answers.

 

Bobby's fingers checked Remy's pulse. Too slow, much too slow and he suspected Remy had gone in to shock after linking with Warren. Bobby felt ashamed when he discovered a hint of envy within his thoughts. Remy was his lover and Warren had tried to kill him! Remy's reaction had been to link with his attacker and to draw out the anger and replace it with remorse and reassurance. He couldn't help wondering about the damage Remy had inflicted on himself by absorbing Warren's rage like a sponge.

 

He ignored Warren's surprised gasp as he placed a tender kiss on Remy's brow. "Hold on, Remy," he whispered concerned and didn't waste a moment as Warren opened the door to let him pass by. Bobby immediately headed for the medlab.

 

///

 

Bobby gently laid Remy down on a bed and then wanted to head for the intercom to tell Hank to get down here when he heard Warren contacting McCoy in a soft tone. Focusing on Remy, Bobby noticed the shallow breathing and film of cold sweat on the Cajun's brow. Linking with Warren had taken a lot of out him. "Just hold on," he told Remy and squeezed his hand. "Hank will look after you."

 

Remy didn't seem to hear him; at least he didn't get any response. Worried, Bobby draped some blankets over Remy's cold body. Shaking his head he wondered why Remy had reached out like that to Warren. Considering the animosity between the two men he'd expected Remy to hold on to his shields. But then again, Remy had been in emotional pain too and that might have been the reason why he'd suddenly felt connected to Warren.

 

"Bobby?" Warren wasn't sure what to do. They probably wanted him to leave the medlab, but seeing Bobby distressed like this made him nervous. He'd never suspected his friend felt attracted to Gambit. But the look on Bobby's face, the way his fingers were curled around LeBeau's, didn't leave any room for doubt and he wondered whether Gambit returned those feelings.

 

Warren felt lost. Nothing made sense any more. His metal wings had disappeared, Apocalypse no longer had a hold on him and the pain and hurt had vaporized into thin air. He desperately needed to find out what Gambit's part had been in this recent development. Had the Cajun really touched his mind and drawn out the hatred? But that was impossible! LeBeau wasn't a telepath!

 

"Warren," Bobby asked in a tired, yet dangerous tone. "What do you want?"

 

"I want to help," Warren whispered softly, before he'd realized what the answer would be.

 

"If you really wanna help, go and get Jean," Bobby instructed and pulled a chair closer to the bed, never letting go of Remy's hands.

 

"Consider it done." Warren glanced one more time at LeBeau's closed eyes and then left the medlab to get Jean. It also gave him a moment to think things over. Scott would demand an explanation and he’d better get his act together before knocking on the couple's door.

 

///

 

It was Jean who opened that door after hearing his frantic knocking. Her expression told him that she knew something was wrong and he nodded his head, not paying any attention to the questioning look in her eyes as she took in his changed skin color. "LeBeau is in the medlab and needs your help."

 

Jean dashed out of the room, down the corridor, disappearing as she descended the stairs.

 

"Warren? Is that you?" Scott stepped closer and cocked his head, studying the other man. "Why don't you come inside? I think we need to talk."

 

Warren realized it would be best to get this over with right now and accepted the invitation, not looking forward to confessing to his actions.

 

///

 

Still tired and not really awake yet Hank wished he knew why someone had 'ordered' him to come to the medlab ASAP. Puzzled, he tried identifying the voice he'd heard. He knew it was someone familiar, but couldn't decide on a name.

 

Opening the door, the last remnants of sleep vanished as he saw Remy lying on an exam bed and Bobby protectively hovering over him. "What happened?" Within seconds he was next to the Cajun checking pulse, breathing and heartbeat.

 

Bobby looked up, a sad expression coloring his eyes. "Warren tried to kill him and then Remy somehow linked with him."

 

Hank forgot about his readings on hearing that startling bit of news. "Warren is back?" and finally he realized who'd called him down to the medlab.

 

"He has changed though," Bobby warned him. "How is Remy doing?" He would deal with Warren later; first he had to know if Remy was going to be fine.

 

"Shock," Hank said as he rubbed his chin. "I will ask Jean to come down and..."

 

"I'm here, Hank." A little short of breath because she'd been running, Jean smiled reassuringly at Bobby. "We'll take care of Remy."

 

Relieved, Bobby released a strangled sigh and then told them what had happened between Warren and Remy. "The link must have been too much to handle for him," he concluded concerned.

 

Jean looked in to Bobby's eyes. "I'm going to ask you to step outside, Bobby."

 

"No," Bobby started, but Jean's determined look silenced him.

 

"I've got to scan him, see what damage was done and I can't take the risk that you'll distract me or Remy should he wake up. I'll call you the moment I'm done," she promised.

 

Reluctantly Bobby let go of Remy's hands. "Be gentle with him?" he asked Jean pleadingly.

 

"Always," she replied and shot Hank a look.

 

"Come with me." Hank understood the hint and walked Bobby to the corridor. "You wait here. Now, don't fret about Remy. He's strong and will recover quickly."

 

"Thanks," Bobby whispered, grateful for the concern in Hank's eyes, which was aimed at him for a change. "I'm fine. You get in there and work your magic."

 

Hank smiled tenderly and then returned to his patient.

 

///

 

"I can't believe you did that!" Scott exclaimed angrily. Warren had told him about Apocalypse, his transformation and the attempt to kill Gambit. "Did you lose your mind? You're one of the original X-Men! Damnit Warren, you should know better than trusting..." and then he grew silent, struck by the similarities between Remy and Warren's mistakes, but this time there was also a big difference. "Remy trusted Sinister because his powers had gone berserk and he needed help... Help, which we couldn't provide, but you... You took Apocalypse's offer because you wanted vengeance. You tried to kill another X-Man!"

 

Warren stared at the floor. His first reaction had been to defend his actions, but then he'd realized Scott had every right to lecture him because he had messed up big time! Look what his holier than thou attitude had gotten him into! "I know what I did was wrong, Scott!" he returned in a strained tone. "I can't explain why I acted that way."

 

"What changed your mind? Confronting Remy?" Scott asked, feeling a need to defend the Cajun who had been through so much lately. It was only because of Jean that he knew just how hurt Remy felt. Telepathically she'd shown him the depths of that pain and it had resulted in a new sort of understanding. This time he was going to make sure they were watching Remy's back. This time he was going to show Remy they could be trusted. This time they wouldn't let him down.

 

"I guess so," Warren admitted gingerly, "though I can't explain what happened. I... it felt like hearing Jean or the professor in my mind, but there weren't any words... just feelings."

 

"Remy is an empath," Scott explained, trying to be patient, wishing Warren had never drifted that far away from the team. "He probably picked up on your emotions and... You have to ask Jean about this. I'm still not sure what the extent of his power is. He’s kept it hidden from us since he joined."

 

Warren's eyes grew big. "An empath?"

 

"Yes," Scott whispered and made a decision. "Listen, I don't want this to get out of control. Remy made a mistake, so did you. I suggest you go down to the medlab and talk things out. I need Remy on the team and I'd like you to return as well." He didn't know if this was a wise decision, but the two men had to deal with this now.

 

Warren's hand rested on the doorknob and softly he asked, "I don't know what to say to LeBeau and then there's Bobby..."

 

Scott took a deep breath and said, "They're lovers, Warren, get over it." After he'd spoken those words he shook his head. This was Jean's influence talking.

 

"I never knew... never suspected..."

 

"What? That Bobby was gay?" Scott finished for him. "We didn't know that either, but... if that's who he is. Does that matter? He's been part of this team for years and I consider him a friend."

 

"And LeBeau..." Warren whispered and then remembered the foul remarks he'd cracked directed at the Cajun. "Do you think he heard the things I said behind his back?" Warren didn't know why hearing the answer was that important all of a sudden.

 

"Jean mentioned something..." Scott hesitated to continue. "Yes, he did and you know what? I feel guilty for letting it go that far. I should have stopped it."

 

"I owe him an apology then," Warren said, wondering why his anger, hate and pain weren't rearing their ugly heads. "But first I'd like some answers," he muttered privately, leaving the room.

 

"Good luck with getting them," Scott remarked, knowing from first hand experience how hard it was to gain Remy's trust. He was still working on it.

 

///

 

Jean sighed deeply when she managed to puncture Remy's shields. An immense amount of alien emotions were swirling in his mind with no way out. They should have discussed this technique when they'd talked earlier, but Remy had become too emotional when she'd asked him about the nightmares.

 

"Jean?" Hank said softly, not wanting to distract her, but in need of information. Remy's readings were unstable and indicated neural activity was exceeding the limit.

 

"Just give me a little more time, Hank. I'm almost there," she whispered and moved her hands over Remy's brow. Slowly, she began pushing the excessive emotions through the holes in his shield, which she would have to repair later. But these negative emotions were poisoning him and needed a way out. "That's better," she sighed relieved and opened her eyes.

 

Hank nodded his head as the readings dropped to normal levels. "Can you tell me what you did?"

 

Jean smiled fatigued. "I opened a door," she said eventually. "Remy will be fine. A little tired and drained, but he'll recover."

 

"Can I get Bobby now? He's been pacing up and down the corridor." Hank felt confident his patient's condition was improving and he estimated that Remy would wake up shortly. "You should rest though," he said as Jean swayed on her feet and guided her to a chair. "Is there something I can do for you?"

 

"Contact Scott, I don't think I can walk back to our room." Jean closed her eyes and began to repair Remy's shields. She doubted she'd manage to do so in one go, but she had to try.

 

As Hank walked over to the doorway to let in Bobby, he wondered if he should ask Scott to take Warren with him when he came to pick up Jean. Taking everything that had occurred in to account Warren would be pretty shaken up too. First, he sent a message to Scott, who promptly answered him, informing him that Warren was headed for the medlab and that he would be there in a few minutes himself to take Jean back to their rooms. Satisfied, Hank gestured Bobby to come closer. Apparently the young man had been biting his fingernails and Hank smiled seeing the anxiety in those blue eyes. "You can see Remy now," he whispered and laughed warmly as Bobby practically ran into the medlab.

 

"Boys will be boys," he muttered privately, but grew silent as Warren appeared in the corridor. "Before you go in there, we have got to talk," he stated. No way would he allow Warren to upset his patient.

 

Warren didn't object and halted in his tracks to listen to Hank's lecture, which he knew was about to be delivered

 

///

 

Bobby's first glance was for Remy, and seeing him soundly asleep, he sighed relieved. Noticing Jean's tired expression he peeked at her face. "Are you awright?"

 

"Yes," Jean whispered and smiled warmly. Sensing the question in his mind she said, "Remy is going to be fine. You might want to sit with him until he wakes up."

 

"What was wrong with him?" Bobby sat down on the side of the bed and gently caressed Remy's brow.

 

"He couldn't deal with the emotional overload," Jean said, trying to explain an alien concept to Bobby. "He absorbed a huge amount of Warren's feelings, mostly hate and pain and Remy hasn't learned yet how to release them again, so they stayed locked within his mind."

 

"Thanks, Jean," Bobby murmured touched.

 

Jean simply smiled, not even bothering to reassure him they were welcome.

 

Scott appeared and immediately walked over to Jean. "You need rest," he said, sensing her fatigue. "I might be tempted to carry you upstairs," he added.

 

Jean's smile sparkled hearing that remark. "I won't stop you," she whispered, feeling too tired to put one foot in front of the other.

 

Scott took her in to his arms and lifted her to his chest. "We should do this more often," he whispered.

 

Jean nodded her head, and then looked at Bobby. "Should you need me..."

 

"Go and get that rest," Bobby said softly, exchanging a look with Scott. "Where is Warren?"

 

Scott sighed. He wasn't going to get into another discussion. If they couldn't settle the issue he was willing to mediate, but now he had to take care of Jean. "Just give him a chance, Bobby," he whispered eventually and left the two lovers alone.

 

"A chance..." Bobby whispered privately. What if he hadn't given Remy that chance? But this was different. Warren had tried to kill Remy!

 

Remy's eyelids fluttered and then he drew in a deep breath. Waking up slowly he felt disoriented and instinctively reached out to the nearest presence. "Bobby," he whispered and smiled. Even now Bobby was at his side. Slowly, Remy opened his eyes and lovingly examined Bobby's feelings more closely. He couldn't help himself, he was feeling strangely empty. "Y're here, cher?"

 

"Of course I am!" Bobby sounded frustrated. "I would have stayed here the entire time if Hank hadn't thrown me out of the medlab."

 

Remy smiled lazily at that comment. Something strange was going on. The last thing he remembered was Warren's pain and hate nearly overwhelming him and now those dark feelings were gone.

 

"Something wrong?" Bobby asked, seeing the confused expression on Remy's face.

 

"I ain' sure," Remy replied hesitantly. It was like an immense burden had been lifted from his soul and he felt strangely at peace. Even his dark brooding tendencies seemed to have disappeared. Raising a trembling hand he cupped Bobby's face in his palm and rubbed his thumb over the warm skin. Slowly, he pulled Bobby closer until he could brush those lips with his. A fire was growing inside his mind and he yearned for the contact, for Bobby's love. As he deepened the kiss he registered Bobby's muffled protest. But he needed something to fill the void in his mind.

 

Bobby answered that kiss with all the passion he could muster; wondering whether Hank or someone else was watching them. It wasn't that kissing Remy embarrassed him, not any more, but the Cajun was still recovering from whatever damage the link had done and the last thing he expected was for Remy to kiss him this passionately. Remy emanated a deep need which was sneaking in to his mind, the need to be touched, to touch, the need to feel his love, the need to return that love. What was it Jean had said? She'd found a way to deal with Remy's dark and broody feelings? Suddenly understanding what was going on he pressed his lips even tighter on to Remy's. He would give whatever Remy needed, honored the Cajun had accepted him as his lover.

 

Warren watched them from the doorway. Hank stood next to him, a hand resting on his left shoulder, obviously meant to keep him back should he decide to go for LeBeau. But attacking Gambit was the last thing on his mind after Hank had told him about the relationship which had developed between Bobby and the Cajun.

 

He took Hank's word for it that Gambit was sincere, knowing how hard it was to fool McCoy. Swallowing hard he realized he had to face both men... now.

 

////

 

As Remy released Bobby's lips, a familiar presence came crushing in on him. He looked to the doorway and sighed, seeing Warren standing there. For some reason he'd expected the man to leave the mansion as quickly as possible.

 

Maybe it had something to do with the confused emotions he was receiving from Warren. Remy tried strengthening his shields but they felt weak, as if they were recovering from a severe attack.

 

Bobby followed Remy's stare and shot Warren an angry glance. Why couldn't Angel let Remy get some rest? Warren was the reason Remy was in this state in the first place. He was about to tell Warren to get out when Remy shook his head.

 

"Bobby, don'."

 

"What?" Bobby asked, wondering what Remy was trying to say. Remy looked relaxed and he wanted to keep it that way. Talking to Warren would only upset the Cajun, who was obviously too weak to even sit up, as Remy had to abandon that effort.

 

With a sigh Remy resigned himself to lying down. How could he explain this to Bobby? Turning Warren away was the worst thing they could do. "Don' tell Ange to leave," he whispered and closed his eyes again as a wave of fatigue hit him. He was sleepy, yet somehow he suspected the nightmares wouldn't torment him as heavily as they used to and he might even enjoy his rest if only they would stop talking!

 

Bobby didn't object hearing Remy's request, but wondered why the Cajun was making it. "Remy?" he asked, sucking in his breath when his lover's feelings softly washed over him. Apparently Remy was too tired to talk and was trying to tell him something this way. "I think I understand," he said hesitantly.

 

Remy knew how it felt to be shunned for the mistakes he'd made and he didn't want the same to happen to Warren. "You know something?" Bobby started and Remy 's smile brightened like the Cajun already knew what he was going to say. "Every time I think I got you figured out you do something... and..." Bobby grew speechless, seeing and sensing the emotion in Remy's eyes, which differed from what he had witnessed before. "Want me to call him over here?"

 

Remy nodded his head and enjoyed the sensation as Bobby's left hand tangled in his hair. As long as Bobby stayed close everything was perfect.

 

"Warren?" Bobby called, his voice tense as he gestured Angel over to the bed. He was going to monitor every move and when he didn't like what he was seeing or hearing, he would step in, Remy needed rest! 

 

"Don' get too protective of me," Remy whispered nervously. Never before had someone cared this deeply about him and it frightened him a little. He wasn't sure if he could ever repay Bobby for the effort he was making. Somewhere along the road he would screw up again and lose Bobby's love. 

 

Bobby sighed sensing the turmoil in Remy's mind. The link between them had strengthened and he'd been sensing Remy's feelings since the Cajun had woken up. Instead of assuring Remy vocally that he loved him, Bobby concentrated hard and hoped that the affection and passion he felt for the Cajun was flowing across the link back to Remy.

 

Remy felt the manipulation and slowly nodded his head. Bobby would be there to catch him should he fall. "Merci," he whispered and then hesitantly looked up at Warren, who had now reached his bed. Remy hated the fact that he was lying down, which made him feel even more vulnerable. Although he tried hard not to pry into Warren's feelings, Remy found it impossible to shut them out, they were too intense. As he made eye contact, Warren's face reflected confusion and Remy remained quiet. Warren needed to talk to him, even if Angel had difficulty finding the right words. Warren's emotions already told him what would follow and Remy waited patiently, trying to assure Bobby with his eyes that everything was fine. 

 

Warren didn't know where to start, or what to say. Bobby had never before looked at him with such anger in his eyes and that startled him, and then it hit him. //By taking out LeBeau I tried to kill his lover... Bobby in love with LeBeau, somehow I still can't believe it!//

 

"Ange?" Remy said softly, privy to the sudden revelation that was upsetting Warren.

 

"Yes," Warren sighed and straightened his shoulders, abruptly aware of the familiar feel of his feathered wings. "I don't know what to say," he finally admitted. "But then again I suspect you already know that and... other things as well, being an empath."

 

So Scott and Jean had told Warren, Remy realized. It didn't really matter. This strange serenity that had taken possession of his mind was making it hard to get upset about anything at all.// I wonder if dis is how people feel who are high on drugs or Valium!//

 

Warren marvelled at the peaceful expression as well and cocked his head. "Le..." and stopped himself. This was about settling their differences and getting rid of whatever stood between them. "Gambit?"

 

"Funny feelin'," Remy stated, uncertain just how to describe it. "Mais I'm listenin'." He knew from personal experience that this was important to Warren. Stealing a glance at Bobby he felt relieved that Drake was listening and not talking.

 

"What I'm trying to say is...” //Come on! You know you've got to say it!// "Is that I'm sorry I tried to kill you." Staring in to Gambit's alien eyes he waited for a reaction, which never came. "Gambit?" he said questioningly and looked to Bobby instead.

 

"Just give him a moment, Warren. His mind is pretty..." Bobby grinned and quipped. "Vacant, at the moment."

 

"Vacant?" Remy growled, but dismissed the comment. Bobby was right after all. "What do y' want from me?" he asked Angel, already knowing the answer.

 

"You were in my mind when I dropped you..."

 

"Oui," Remy admitted, "tryin' to ease de pain."

 

"I sensed your... regret," Warren said after a moment's thought. "I never stopped to think about what happened, you know."

 

Remy cocked his head, finding the statement puzzling. "'Bout what?"

 

"Why we... dislike each other so much among other things," Warren considered the answer. They were the opposite in almost every aspect of their character... weren't they? Suddenly it was important to him to find the source of that animosity between them. Why had he disrespected Gambit all this time?

 

Remy shrugged his shoulders, too tired to ponder that question. "Dunno," he replied in the end and squeezed Bobby's hand. Bobby wanted to speak up so badly, but Remy tempered him, knowing it was Warren's turn to bare his soul.

 

"Do you know I left the team once because I couldn't stand Wolverine?" Warren didn't know where that thought had come from. "I hated his..."

 

"What?" Bobby suddenly said. "Was it because Logan wouldn't accept the fact that you have all the answers? Are you finally going to admit that you felt he wasn't worthy of being part of the team because he sometimes goes feral? Are you that much better? Remy here, grew up as a street kid who had to fight to stay alive... you never had money problems," Bobby burst out, frustrated that this conversation wasn't leading anywhere. "I used to like you a lot, Warren but I hate that damn arrogant superiority you radiate!"

 

"Cher, don'," Remy started, but smiled approvingly. Bobby would always be honest with the people he cared about and no matter what, Bobby did like Warren a great deal.

 

"Maybe you're right," Warren sighed and nodded once. "Perhaps I need to change."

 

"Y' already did, mon ami," Remy whispered, knowing about the change deep within Warren's mind, which was taking place right now, caused by Angel's downfall.

 

"And I also owe you an apology," Warren continued, ignoring Gambit's raised eyebrow. "I was wrong when I cracked all those nasty jokes about you, calling you a..." and by God, he felt embarrassed for ever saying it... "A whore."

 

Bobby hissed, uncertain Remy was up for addressing that matter, drained as the Cajun was.

 

"Ange... It's okay," Remy said softly.

 

"Hank told me about that charm power... and you not realizing it was empathic." This was the longest and hardest apology he'd ever made and he wasn't finished yet. It was strange though, for the first time in too long he was starting to feel better. "Bobby is right, I'm arrogant and..."

 

"Ange, stop it," Remy whispered and locked eyes with Warren. "Someone told me dat we all make mistakes and dat makin' dem is okay. Same goes for y'." Feeling Bobby's pride took Remy by surprise and he shifted his glance from one man to the other.

 

"So, you did listen?" Bobby said pleased.

 

"To y'? Always." Remy teased gently, his eyes slipping shut. "Y're forgiven, Ange," he whispered as he slid in to sleep.

 

To his complete surprise, Warren found that his eyes were watering but what was causing it was hard to say. So many things had happened since he'd shown himself a few hours ago. Taking a step back from the bed he noticed the sparkling smile on Bobby's face and he couldn't remember ever seeing his friend this happy before. "I should go now," he announced.

 

Bobby didn't react and saddened, Warren took that as his cue to leave.

 

Unexpectedly Bobby's voice cut through the room. "Warren."

 

Warren stopped in his tracks, exchanging a look with Hank, who was walking over to Remy to have another look at those readings. Bobby walked up to Warren and pushed him in to the corridor. This was obviously something Bobby didn't want Gambit to hear and quietly he waited. 

 

"You know I'm your friend, Warren," Bobby started after he closed the door. His blue eyes radiated determination.

 

Warren refrained from speaking; knowing Bobby wasn't finished yet. 

 

"But if you ever try hurting Remy again, I will..." Bobby's voice dropped suddenly.

 

Warren took the opportunity and replied, "When I was Death I wasn't myself, Bobby. If I hadn't been out of my mind I would never have attacked him. I know you can't believe that right now, but... "

 

Bobby shook his head. "Scott asked me to give you a second chance. I will, for old times' sake. You helped me through rough times when I couldn't talk to anyone else." Bobby paused and looked at Remy through a window. The Cajun was soundly asleep.

 

"I never knew you liked him that much," Warren whispered hesitantly. "You never told me you were gay."

 

"I've only admitted that to myself very recently," Bobby sighed. "But I didn't have any choice. I'm in love with Remy," he mused and wondered how Warren felt about his coming out.

 

"And he loves you too?" Warren marvelled about the strange turn this conversation had taken.

 

"Oh yes," Bobby said and smiled. "I know how much he loves me, one of the advantages of being in love with an empath."

 

"So this works both ways? You can feel his emotions as well?" Warren asked interested.

 

"Yes, if he allows it or sends them to me."

 

"I felt his remorse before I dropped him," Warren confessed.

 

Bobby froze hearing those words, again reminded of how close Remy had come to dying. "Are you going to stay?" he inquired, eager to get back to Remy.

 

"Yes, that's if you and Gambit have no objections?" Warren knew there would be awkward moments if he stayed, but felt confident he could handle them. "There is still a lot I want to discuss with him," he explained. "Like how he made these grow again," and he pointed at his wings. "They grew back the moment the hate left my mind."

 

"You'll have to ask 'him' yourself, Warren," Bobby said in an odd tone. "And by the way, he has a name, Warren. It's Remy."

 

"Okay, I deserved that." Warren admitted, only just now realizing that Gambit only addressed him as Ange, not Warren, only Ange. Taking a deep breath he stared into Bobby's eyes. "You're dying to get back in there, Bobby, so what are you still doing out here?"

 

Bobby nodded his head once and quickly disappeared back into the medlab.

 

Warren, however, knew there was another person he needed, to talk to while he was mending bridges. If he truly wanted a second chance he would have to swallow his pride and get rid of that arrogance. Bobby had been right. It was time for an attitude adjustment and he knew just the person who would give it to him!

 

///

 

First he headed for his old room to change his clothing. As he looked into the mirror the only thing left that reminded him of Death was his blue skin. He doubted he would ever get rid of it and cursed Apocalypse. Until now he had refused to think of the things he had done in return. He'd done Apocalypse's dirty work.

 

The only one who really knew how bad he felt was LeBeau, no Gambit, no... //Remy, Bobby was right to correct me. I wish I had someone to support me like that. God, am I really feeling envious?//

 

Refusing to continue that line of thought he closed the door behind him and thought about Bobby and Remy, who would be spending the rest of the day in medlab. Hank had been pretty determined when he had made that decision. Not that Remy had objected, the man had been deeply asleep, but even in sleep a smile had persevered on his face.

 

Warren walked into the danger room. It had taken him a moment to locate Wolverine and he wasn't really surprised to find him in there. No program was running and Warren simply watched for a moment as Wolverine went through his training session. Leaning against the wall he realized what a deadly killing machine the Canadian was and wondered whether this was a good idea after all. But there was no way back. 

 

Logan had caught his scent even before Warren had entered the danger room and decided not to let it disturb his training. Whatever the man wanted could wait. Scott had told him what had happened earlier that evening and Warren was the last person he wanted to see.

 

"What do ya want?" Logan said eventually, as he performed the ceremonial bow that completed his training.

 

"To talk to you," Warren replied, goose flesh forming on his blue skin at seeing the expression in those predatory eyes. Somehow it felt good to confront this part of his personality, but in another way he was scared for the outcome of this conversation.

 

"Then talk!" Logan grunted as he stood opposite the winged man.

 

"You don't like me, do you?" Warren started.

 

"Have ya ever givin' me a reason to like ya?" Logan asked in return. This youngster had so much to learn!

 

"No, I guess I haven't," Angel admitted. "We started off on the wrong foot."

 

"Hey, kid, you never gave me a chance!" Logan pointed out to him, taking in Angel's changed expression. It would take time to get used to that blue skin.

 

"True," Warren admitted and wondered about Wolverine's self-control or lack of it. "Your powers are a danger to the X-Men! I remember you going primal."

 

Logan suddenly grinned, like a cat that had just swallowed the birdie. "*Me* going primal, Death?"

 

Warren wanted to swing a punch at Logan's face, but he had wanted this confrontation, and as he locked eyes with the Canadian, he was surprised to find the grin gone. A rueful expression had appeared in its place.

 

"Ya know why ya don't like the Cajun and me? Because we know our dark side. We've seen it, faced it and ya don't like to be confronted by it. It scares ya, to know that we're capable of killing, doesn't it?"

 

Warren nodded. Logan had hit the bull's eye. Yet there was more and he waited patiently, not interrupting the man.

 

"And now ya know ya got it in ya too. To seek, destroy, maim and kill. Truth is most of us never get that low, never let the beast out of the cage," Logan continued, pleased that Warren wasn't denying the truth. The look in those blue eyes told Logan that Warren was trying to understand why he had allowed Apocalypse to turn him in to Death.

 

"Ya know what triggers it? Ya know what makes the beast rip apart his cage?" Logan hoped that Warren was listening, as an empty look appeared in those eyes.

 

"Pain" Warren whispered. Everything Logan had said thus far made sense and he was surprised by Wolverine's insight. He'd always assumed the Canadian wasn't capable of rational thinking, like he was all beast and no humanity at all.

 

"Yeah, pain. I went through it when they gave me this," and he extended his claws which caressed Warren's throat, seemingly ready to end his life... or not. "Ya went through it when ya lost yar wings, Worthington."

 

"And what about Gambit?" Warren asked on impulse.

 

Logan's eyes narrowed dangerously. What would he gain by telling Angel the truth? Would Warren understand? Really understand? Remy would never confide in Worthington and Logan didn't blame the Cajun one bit, but Warren seemed sincere in his effort to understand everything which had happened. He decided to take his chances. "Have ya ever asked the Cajun when it's his birthday?"

 

"No," Warren replied puzzled, "why?"

 

"Ever asked the kid who his parents are?" Logan continued ruthlessly. Warren had asked for this kick in the butt and he was going to get it.

 

"No," Warren replied thoughtfully. "What are you trying to tell me?"

 

"Did ya ever ask him if he cried himself to sleep after he'd made enough money to buy food and find some shelter when he was a kid?" Remy had never told him these things, but sometimes it was the silence that revealed the truth and Logan was a good listener.

 

Warren's head jerked back. "Bobby mentioned something about Remy being a street kid."

 

"Kid doesn't know when his birthday is, who his parents are," Logan answered his own questions and saw Warren's eyes change expression. "Ya figure out what he had to do to stay alive on the streets. Ever been to the slums? Every major city has them and every street is filled with kids, who sell their bodies and souls in exchange for money or food." Logan took a deep breath, realizing he had revealed too much to Warren, but he had to see this through now that he had started it. "There are many different kinds of pain in the world, Worthington, but he's been through the worst of them all."

 

Warren looked at the floor as certain things started to make a horrible kind of sense. The little things he had noticed that had irritated him. The way the Cajun always avoided personal matters and the way he had looked when they had accidentally touched during training. "I never knew."

 

Logan nodded his head. "Kid will be mad with me for telling ya this."

 

"Why didn't he tell us?" Warren asked. "It would have made things easier."

 

"Would it?" Logan replied with another question. "Or would you have felt even more revolted? The Cajun's eyes would have been filled with shame and guilt. Kid would never have dared to look ya in the eyes again." Logan paused and then asked in a sharp tone, "How do you feel about Bobby being with Remy?"

 

"Bobby," Warren whispered and returned Logan's glance. "Actually, knowing what I do now, I'm not surprised he managed to get through to Gambit."

 

Logan was slightly surprised by that admission. "Drake has matured a lot since the Cajun returned from Antarctica. We're so used to him bein' the clown of the team that we forget... Worthington?" Logan noticed the distressed look and inclined his head to study the man better.

 

"You were right all along," Warren admitted. "I never gave you any credit, did I? But what you say makes a lot of sense. Actually," and he grinned hesitantly, uncertain what Logan's reaction would be like, "you sound like a wise man."

 

Logan laughed warmly. "Took me 150 years to get there, kid. Maybe if ya live long enough... Close ya mouth before yar jaw hits the floor," he said amused, seeing Warren's amazed look.

 

"How many years?" Warren whispered.

 

"So ya wanna bond?" Logan bared his teeth. "Lets start with beer then!"

 

///

 

Chuckling wickedly, Logan watched Warren drown another beer. It had taken him some time to convince Worthington to have one, but after Warren had emptied that first can, he had immediately reached for a second, then a third and...

 

Three empty six-packs were lying on the floor and Warren had just hauled in a new one. "Ya should stop drinkin'. Ya're not used to it," Logan warned him, uncertain whether to laugh or fear the consequences. He should probably do both.

 

"Haven't...been drunk... for years!" Warren quipped triumphantly. "And you... were the one... who wanted to bond!" His speech was slurred and his eyes rolled in their sockets.

 

Logan had to admit he was having a great time watching Warren, but as he pried another empty beer can from Warren's fingers he encountered some resistance. "Come on, kid, ya had enough."

 

"Noooo," Warren exclaimed upset and leaned forward to grab the can. "You said... that you were my friend now!"

 

Logan shook his head. "I better take ya to ya room before..."

 

"Now, Logan..." Warren gave him a wink "It's nothing personal," -hiccup-,"but I don't... want you in my bed!"

 

"Oh, boy," Logan sighed and got to his feet. "Maybe I chose the wrong way to loosen you up." From the corner of his eye he noticed Bobby vanishing into the kitchen and by listening to the noise Drake was making, Logan realized he was fixing something to eat. //Maybe... maybe if I time this right we can have some fun!//

 

"I'm willing to give you..." -hiccup- "a nice hug in exchange for that can," -hiccup-

 

"Worthington, ya're drunk!" Logan stated and grabbed Warren's shoulders, pulling him to his feet. It was funny; the things alcohol did to people who weren't used to drinking! //Hugging me? Wonder what's really going on in that mind of yars, Worthington! But I can wait until ya're ready to talk about Apocalypse and Death. One day it'll suffocate ya and then we'll talk. //

 

"Do you think..." -hiccup- "we can be friends now... Wolvie?" Warren quipped and shot Wolverine an endearing smile. Subconsciously Warren knew it was the alcohol talking, but if felt so good not having to pretend anymore, to just let go and show a side he had always kept carefully hidden.

 

"Don't call me Wolvie!" Logan grunted and made a mental note to never feed Warren beer again. Bobby had left the kitchen and had disappeared in to his room. That could only mean Remy was being held up in the medlab and would show his face any moment now. Oh, he was going to have some fun with this one and it would hopefully lift this dark mood, which had been hanging over the mansion for far too long.

 

Leaning in closer he whispered in to Warren's ear, "Maybe Remy likes being hugged." Logan noticed the grin on Worthington's face and pushed him in Remy's direction as the Cajun walked around the corner. "Got something for ya, Cajun!" he called out to Remy and then quickly disappeared upstairs, leaving behind a drunken Angel and confused Remy.

 

Remy was now staring at Warren whose exultant emotions were battering against his shields. "What have y' done to y'rself?" he asked drained, only just in time to catch Warren as he swayed dangerously on his feet, ready to dive face first into the carpet. "And you, Logan, come back here!" he called upstairs, never getting a reply.

 

"I'm going to be..."-hiccup- "sick," Warren whispered suddenly, his face taking on a greenish caste. Clinging to Remy, he looked up the stairs to where his room was. He was never going to make it up the staircase.

 

"Grande!" Remy growled. "I'm goin' to get y' for dis, Logan!" Trust Wolverine to leave an intoxicated Angel on his doorstep! And Bobby is waitin ' for me! But looking at Warren he realized the man needed to lie down quickly.

 

Sighing, he grabbed Warren's waist and pulled Angel's right hand over his shoulder to offer him the necessary support, as he was still too weak to carry Warren all the way. "Y' can do dis," he said encouragingly and started hauling Warren up the stairs.

 

Warren giggled suddenly and rested his head against Remy's shoulder. "I called him Wolvie," -hiccup- "and he hated it!"

 

"Why are y' drinkin'?" Remy asked as he kicked open the door to Warren's room. He knew the lure of using alcohol to drown sorrows, but after he had once woken up with a major hangover he'd been cured of that desire. Why had Logan done this? There was no doubt in Remy's mind that Wolverine had done this on purpose to Warren. He'd never seen Angel drink beer before and the alcohol must have hit him pretty heavily. "Lie down," he instructed and pushed Warren onto the bed.

 

"Wolvie wouldn't let me," -hiccup- "hug him!" Warren stated disappointed. "So I'll hug you instead!"

 

Remy tried to escape, he really did but Warren was determined and so he ended up clutched to Angel's chest in a possessive hug. //Mon Dieu! Don' let Bobby walk in on dis! Dere's no way I can possibly explain dis to him!// and he felt terrified that if it did happen, he would lose Bobby.

 

Feeling comfortably tipsy and too brave for his own good Warren grinned. "Wolvie was right!" -Hiccup-

 

"Ange..." Remy stuttered as Warren pulled him even closer. "Y're drunk!"

 

"Yes, and loving every minute of it!" Warren looked into those big eyes and managed to calm down a little. "I want to ask you..." -hiccup- "something."

 

"Mon Dieu... dis is embarrassin'," Remy whispered and tried one last time to free himself from the possessive embrace, but Angel tightened his grasp.

 

"How old are you? When is your birthday? Where were you born?" Warren asked in a sudden tender tone.

 

Remy remained quiet. "Dunno. My mot'er abandoned me," he admitted, his voice cracking. Why was Warren asking him these questions and how was he getting out of this embrace?

 

Warren locked eyes with him during a sober moment. "You never celebrate your birthday?"

 

"Kinda difficult if y' don' know when y' were born," Remy replied resigned. Warren was still holding on tight and his only concern was that Bobby found them this way.

 

Warren suddenly realized he was lying in his bed, tightly holding Remy and loosened his grasp a little but as Remy tried sliding off the bed, he stopped the Cajun. "Don't. I just want to talk and" -hiccup- "I don't think I will have the courage to do so when I'm sober again."

 

Remy realized it was probably the truth, but moved a little away from Warren. "Why y' wanna talk 'bout dis?"

 

"I realized I don't know a thing about you," Warren replied and stretched his body. Tucking his arms underneath his head he looked at Remy. "Birthday..." he mumbled. "Christmas eve."

 

Remy raised an eyebrow. "What are y' talkin' 'bout?"

 

"I just decided that your birthday is on December 24th, got a problem with that?"

 

Remy stifled a grin. "Y' always dis... irritatin'?"

 

"Ask Bobby," Warren quipped and shifted on the bed to better accommodate his wings. He did however notice that Remy's eyes were drawn to his feathers. "How did you do it?" Seeing Remy's perplexed expression he added, “Make them grow again."

 

"I didn' do dat!" Remy protested.

 

Warren decided not to get in to the matter, as Remy seemed reluctant to address it. "Do you think we can become friends?" he asked instead and took hold of Remy's left hand.

 

Remy's first reaction was to pull back, but as Warren placed his fingers on those soft feathers he couldn't resist and caressed them tenderly. "Dey're soft."

 

"Yes?" Warren encouraged him, seeing a sad expression in Remy's eyes.

 

"After Jean-Luc adopted me he used to take me to church every Sunday. He's Catholic and I loved watchin' de statues and stained glass windows. I always loved lookin' at dose angels."

 

Warren listened as closely as his foggy mind allowed him to. "Why?"

 

"Dey were so beautiful so... pure..." Remy stared at the ceiling. "I wanted to be like dem."

 

Warren turned on to his left side to observe Remy. "You wanted wings?" he asked in an effort to cheer up the Cajun. Pain had appeared in those red eyes and he wondered why.

 

"Non," Remy smiled in spite of the serious tone their conversation had taken. "I wanted to be like dem. Pure, innocent," he whispered and wished he had left the room the moment Warren had let go of him.

 

Warren nodded his head, remembering what Logan had told him. "I never knew you were religious."

 

Remy shrugged his shoulders. "I don' go to church any more. Dere isn' much point in doin' dat after I got de Morlocks killed."

 

"Remy," Warren sighed, drifting off in to sleep. The alcohol had finally made him give in.

 

Hearing Angel use that name surprised him. Warren had never before addressed him like that. His shields, still fragile from Jean's probing, dropped briefly and Remy trembled feeling Warren's sincere compassion. "Y're goin' to regret openin' up to me in de morning," Remy whispered and fought the single tear that was threatening to leave his eye. His hand still rested on soft feathers and he relished the feel of them. "Don' worry, Ange I won' tell anyone."

 

///

 

Bobby smiled turning away from the open door. He'd heard them stumble upstairs and had given Remy five minutes to drop off Warren. But those minutes had passed and still there had been no sign of the Cajun, so he'd stepped outside to see what had happened.

 

Amused, he'd watched Remy trying to struggle free from Warren's embrace and he'd almost giggled seeing the shocked expression in his lover's eyes. Bobby knew from first hand experience that Warren turned sentimental when drunk, but this scene had surprised even him.

 

Then he'd felt a sting of pain hearing Remy confess that he didn't know when his own birthday was and he loved Warren's suggestion, Christmas Eve sounded great.

 

As he returned to their room he headed for his computer, sat down and stared at the screen, counting the days left to Christmas. Exactly one week left! //What can I get him for his birthday?// Troubled, he listened to Remy closing the door and walking up to him.

 

"Cher?" Remy asked softly, hoping, no praying, that Bobby wouldn't ask him why it had taken him so long to get from the medlab to their room. He didn't want to embarrass Warren or himself by telling Bobby the truth and he wouldn't lie to his lover.

 

"Remy," Bobby said and turned about, noticing the hesitant eyes caressing his face. "You're a thief, know of any addresses where I can buy, legally buy, mind you, antique jewelry?" Bobby raised his hands, placed them on Remy's hips and pulled him down until the Cajun straddled him.

 

Remy never expected that move and his brain was trying to work out two things at the same time. //Why is he interested in antique jewelry and what am I doin' sittin' on his lap?// "Antique jewelry?" Remy asked. "What kinda jewelry?"

 

"Necklace, pendants, rings, stuff like that," Bobby replied and decided it was time for a distraction. He only wanted the answer to his question and not Remy pondering why he was asking it! Growing a little bolder he clasped his hands behind Remy's neck and pulled him close enough for a kiss. Remy's lips separated and he explored the softness inside, so alluring, so seductive. Ending the kiss, he panted slightly and smiled seeing Remy similarly breathless. "The jewelry," he reminded his lover.

 

"I'll write y' down some addresses," Remy promised, afloat on Bobby's desire which he couldn't shut out. "What are y'r plans?"

 

"Hank told me that my blood test was just fine." Bobby whispered and pushed his left hand underneath Remy's sweatshirt. His fingertips caressed the soft skin and he couldn't resist moving to one nipple and circling it. Amazed, he noticed Remy's pupils dilate and he drank in the moan that left his lover's lips.

 

"Cher?" Remy mewed sensually, completely overwhelmed by the passion he was reading in Bobby's mind.

 

"I never thought I'd ever say this to a man," Bobby started nervous as hell, "but I want to make love to you, Remy."

 

"Bobby," Remy whispered, for some reason touched by the choice of words. //To make love, no one ever said dat to me!//

 

Bobby read confusion in Remy's eyes, but wasn't sure what was causing it. Had he said it wrong? Was he going too fast? Was he supposed to let Remy make the first move? "I'm sorry, Remy, I'm new at this."

 

Remy placed a finger on Bobby's lips. "Don' apologize, cher. Y' didn' say anyt'ing wrong." Now that they had finally admitted the need he realized it wouldn't be as simple as he'd thought.

 

"Then what is it?" Bobby asked. He knew Remy was aroused, wanted this as much as he did! Damn, his lover's erection pressed against his stomach, so what was wrong? Burying one hand in Remy's hair he fingered a lock. "I'm nervous too, you know. I've never been with a man before,' he confessed, hoping it would take away some of their nervousness.

 

"Dat's it, isn' it?" Remy whispered and felt too ashamed to look in to those blue eyes he loved so much. "I have and..."

 

Bobby suddenly realized what was upsetting Remy. Snaking his arms up Remy's back he brought him in for another hug. As Remy rested his head on his shoulder Bobby listened to his lover's racing heartbeat.

 

"It won't be like *that*," Bobby said softly, trying to lure Remy into talking. "I love you and won't hurt you... you love me and won't hurt me. We can take this slow, even discuss the things that..."

 

"Cher," Remy whispered in to Bobby's shirt. "I don' wanna be..."

 

"What?" Bobby sighed. "Nervous?"

 

"Scared," Remy finally admitted. Bobby could never understand the things he had been through as a kid and he didn't want him to know the depths he had descended to in order to get food.

 

Bobby cradled the back of Remy's head in his left hand and smiled. "I'm scared too."

 

"You?" Remy exclaimed, searching Bobby's eyes.

 

"Yeah, where to put my arm, knee, to make sure I'm not poking you in the eyes!" he joked, pleased with the smile on Remy's face.

 

Slowly getting to his feet, Remy slid off his lap and took a step back.

 

"The bed is way more comfortable," Bobby informed him and tenderly curled his fingers around Remy's. Slowly, giving Remy a chance to say no, he pulled the Cajun over to his bed. //Am I trying to seduce *him*? I always assumed it would be the other way around, Remy being the more 'experienced' one and now he wants *me* to guide *him*? I'm not sure I can do this!//

 

"I trust y'," Remy whispered, following Bobby to the bed and lying down on his back.

 

Bobby joined him and gazed in to Remy's eyes. "Think I should lock the door?"

 

Remy was too busy trying to figure out what to do next and forgot to answer Bobby. "What do y' wanna do?" he asked apprehensively. Being raped as a kid, //Mon Dieu, I can finally admit it!// had left its mental scars.

 

Bobby thought hard about that question. //No, the question is what do *you* want? But you'll always consider my needs first//. "Do you ever fantasize?" he asked instead. Remy opened his arms and Bobby snuggled up to him while his left leg settled between his lover's thighs.

 

Remy smiled weakly. It was ridiculous that he was scared of making love to Bobby who would never hurt him. "Fantasies?" he repeated. "Why don' y' tell me y'rs?"

 

Bobby sarcastically complimented himself on asking that question now that it was backfiring on him. Licking his lips he whispered, "Last night I had a rather erotic dream."

 

"Oui?" Remy smiled and forced himself to calm down. He loved Bobby and trusted him. //Merde! I ain' a chile any more!// Swallowing hard, he started to unbutton Bobby's shirt.

 

Bobby stirred at the touch and returned that hesitant glance. He wished he could understand how hard this was on Remy. "You were taking a shower," he said and sucked in his breath as Remy's fingertips trailed down his belly. "And you were naked, of course."

 

"Of course," Remy murmured amused, slowly unzipping the jeans, watching Bobby the entire time to catch that first indication of unease. But Bobby sighed and his grin brightened.

 

"I opened the shower cabin door and water was dripping from that soft skin of yours."

 

"Soft?" Remy teased and eased down Bobby's jeans, trying hard to keep all the horrid memories in the depths of his mind. He didn't want to be reminded of what he'd done to survive. This was different. Both of them wanted, craved this... this was about love.

 

"Yes and then you pulled me inside," Bobby whispered in a dream like tone. "First I had to lecture you about getting my clothes wet and then..." Bobby looked up, hearing Remy's warm laughter. //Good, that got you away from brooding. I love you so much, but you angst over our first time even more than I do and honestly... I understand why. I'd never hurt you, Remy. How can I prove that to you? You might not say the words, but you're still scared.// Nimble fingers slipped inside his waistband and Bobby sighed blissfully. Right then and there he knew what to say. "I want you to take me, Remy."

 

“Y’ want what?” Remy stuttered, shocked, hoping he’d been briefly delusional. Bobby couldn’t be serious! Yes, he had fantasized about their first time, but it had always been Bobby doing the taking. He just couldn’t picture himself… taking Bobby.

 

Remy stared into Bobby’s warm blue eyes. In the past he’d always been taken, controlled by men he couldn’t fight. His kinetic powers had not yet manifested themselves and… “Cher, I can’…" He choked up, remembering the pain he’d gone through when he’d been forced to surrender to unwanted attention,

 

Bobby felt part of Remy’s fear. His lover’s mind was wide open and he had to say something to reassure the Cajun. “You won’t hurt me, Remy. I plan on showing you that making love is beautiful. You need to trust me on this, Remy. I want our first time to be… special.” //If only I could convince you that there won’t be any pain. I can sense your fear, a hint of remembered physical pain as well and… panic... Remy!//

 

“But I ain’ good at…” Remy failed to finish the sentence. “Doin’ de deed,” he added after a while. He couldn’t go through with this. “I don’ wanna hurt y’ cher and…”

 

A weak smile appeared on Bobby’s face. As he spoke, his voice was tender and caring, displaying understanding and patience. “I want to make mad, passionate love to you, Remy LeBeau.”

 

Remy shook his head. “Bobby…” Panic started to build in his mind. He couldn’t believe Bobby was going to make him do this!

 

“Not now, dummy!” Bobby whispered softly and stroked back a lock of Remy’s hair. “What about Christmas Eve? //Would save me buying you a present. Instead I’ll just wrap myself up! Put a ribbon around my neck and…// His fingers continued to tangle in Remy’s soft hair and suddenly he forgot about telling Remy his fantasies. Remy’s hands were no longer exploring his body and it told him he had to stop this now. Remy had to set the pace, had to be the one in control.

 

Remy couldn’t stop himself and he shook with warm, genuine laughter, trying to imagine what Bobby would look like, gift-wrapped like that.

 

“I could even stick a note on my brow… Christmas pressie, please unwrap carefully!” Bobby caressed Remy’s face and watched in amazement as a tear made its way down Gambit’s face. “You like that idea!” Bobby continued, on a roll. “Want me to jump naked out of a birthday cake or something?” //Oops, that was supposed to remain a secret! I don’t want Remy to know he’s getting a birthday present!// But thankfully Remy didn’t seem to register that last remark and Bobby softly kissed Remy’s collarbone, trying to lure him into an even deeper state of relaxation. 

 

Remy slowly calmed down and wiped tears of merriment from his face, thankful that his panic was gone. “What is it ‘bout y’ dat always makes me wanna laugh?” he asked in a semi serious tone. No matter how hard he tried he would never succeed in telling Bobby *how* much he loved him.

 

“Instincts and years of training!” Bobby quipped; relieved they had done away with that awkward moment. Those 7 days would give Remy the time he needed, Bobby hoped.

 

Relieved, Remy lazily kissed Bobby’s slightly bruised lips, engaging their tongues in a duel. “I haven’ felt dis warm for years,” Remy admitted, warmth and heat tingled throughout his body and soul. The source of that incredible sensation was Bobby and he clung to it, determined to never again let it go after having searched for it his entire life.

 

Feeling tired all of sudden Remy stifled a yawn. His shields still needed more work and linking with Warren had taken so much out of him. He desperately wanted to sleep, holding Bobby close, drowning in that warmth but Bobby looked awfully energetic and awake.

 

“You’re tired, aren’t you?” Bobby whispered, seeing Remy’s eyelids droop every so often.

 

“Oui,” Remy admitted and released Bobby, allowing his lover to get to his feet.

 

“Want some hot chocolate before turning in?”

 

“Oui. Y’re spoilin’ me.”

 

“You need to be spoiled!” Bobby stated gently, placing a quick kiss on Remy’s brow before leaving the bed. “If you wanna change your clothes you can use mine. Looks like we’re almost the same size anyway.”

 

“Merci,” Remy replied and dragged himself away from the bed. As Bobby left the room he wondered if Warren was doing all right. What if he’d passed out or had turned sick after he’d left? His conscience told him he should check on him.

 

First he slipped out of his sweats and then he opened Bobby’s closet. //Closet… wonder how long he’d have continued to hide dere if I hadn’ returned from Antarctica//. And suddenly he realized how little he’d thought about Rogue, Magneto or the cold. //Didn’ have much time to t’ink ‘bout dem!// 

 

Not really surprised, he discovered that Bobby apparently collected shirts with Spiderman, Firestar, and Avengers’ prints on them. In the end, he put on a ‘Spidey’ shirt and chuckled softly to himself, seeing his reflection in the mirror. If he still wanted to check on Warren he better hurry up or Bobby would be back before he’d even left the room.

 

Silently, he made his way through the corridor and growled passing Logan’s door. “I’ll get even wit' y’ for dis!” he promised solemnly, counting on Logan to hear him.

 

“Talk’s cheap, Gumbo!”

 

“Of course he has to be ‘wake,” Remy muttered and moved on. As he reached Warren’s door, he opened it, peeking cautiously inside.

 

Warren had rolled himself into the blankets and was peacefully asleep, a huge grin on his face. Reassured, Remy about to close the door when he noticed Bobby standing behind him.

 

“Here,” Bobby said offering Remy a mug filled with steaming hot chocolate. He’d returned to an empty room and curious he’d sought out his lover, almost certain he knew where to find Remy. “Warren will be fine. He always goes to sleep when he’s had too much to drink, not that it happens often, you know.” 

 

Remy gave him a puzzled look. Just how much did Bobby know? “What did y’ see?”

 

“Warren hugged me once too,” Bobby admitted with a smile, closed the door and slung one arm around Remy’s waist. “Don’t worry about it.”

 

“Y’ saw dat an’ didn’ help me?” Remy stated nervously.

 

“I had too much fun watching you struggle free!” Bobby admitted, realizing that he had to come clean on this one. They had reached his room and as Bobby closed the door he said, “You know, I think Christmas Eve is a great day to celebrate your birthday.”

 

“Y’ heard dat too?” Remy sat down on the bed and clutched his head after placing the mug on the floor.

 

“Hey, I know the hug was Warren’s idea,” Bobby said, intent on not giving into the fear on Remy’s face. Sitting down next to him he massaged Remy’s tense muscles with one hand. “Your chocolate is getting cold.”

 

Remy picked it up again and looked at the steamy liquid. “Celebratin’ my birt’day on Christmas Eve is… ridiculous,” he finished, trying hard to find a better word to express his sentiments. //Non, dat would be blasphemous!//

 

“Want another date?” Bobby asked and smiled warmly. “Need to set the alarm clock. Fearless leader announced a danger room session for 08.30. You’re lucky you don’t have to get up that early!”

 

“Bobby? Why do y’ need dose addresses? Y’ain' buyin’ me a present, you hear?” Remy didn’t know how to react.

 

“You’ll get presents anyway, it’s Christmas Eve,” Bobby pointed out to Remy and finished his drink. Sliding further on to the bed he pushed back the covers. “Are you gonna join me?”

 

Remy sighed, realizing Bobby would do whatever he thought best and get him a birthday present just to prove a point.

 

“Did I tell you how handsome you look in that T-shirt? I love Spiderman!” Only after he’d spoken those words did he realize they could be taken the wrong way.

 

But Remy beat him to it. “Already cheating on ol’ Gambit?” he said playfully and crawled over to his lover. “Or are y’ plannin’ a t’reesome?” Remy smiled seeing the fierce blush on Bobby’s face. //Mon Dieu, it feels so good to laugh like dis!// Remy doubted very much the nightmares would torment him tonight. Feeling a little light headed, he folded his arms around Bobby and they snuggled up to each other. “I won’ feel cold tonight,” Remy sighed blissfully.

 

Bobby was still trying to deal with that remark about having a threesome and kissed Remy’s lips to make sure his lover hadn’t taken things the wrong way. Remy responded at once and satisfied, Bobby closed his eyes, hoping for another erotic dream featuring Remy.

 

///

 

Warren woke with a groan as a terrible headache and a churning stomach made him run for the bathroom. Dropping to his knees he emptied his stomach and quickly flushed, eager to get rid of the appalling stench. //My God, what did I do last night?//

 

Slowly his memories returned and he remembered seeking out Logan and getting his kick in the butt. After that, the man had challenged him to have a beer and that had been the moment where things had gone wrong. He had a low tolerance for alcohol and he should have known better than to drink that much!

 

But it had been such a relief to be ‘normal’ again, just one of the guys drinking and talking nonsense, even if his drinking partner had been Wolverine. //I made such a fool of myself! I can’t believe this! Yesterday I was Death, working for Apocalypse and now I’m trying to bond with Wolverine! Sounds like I’m having a major identity crisis!// 

 

After shedding his clothes he took a quick shower and started to feel better. That was until he saw his reflection in the mirror. The blue skin kept mocking him, reminding him of the role he had played in Apocalypse’s schemes and he shuddered at the memory.

 

Quickly pushing the memories deeper into his mind he concentrated on getting dressed. He didn’t want to accept or admit that Logan had been right, but //a cold-blooded killer is what I’ve become. Scott is right. I knew what I was getting myself in to by accepting Apocalypse’s terms.// Blood, at times he could smell blood on his hands, which were dripping with red, warm blood.

 

Appalled, Warren shook his head after banging his fist on the wall. //Control//, he told himself. //Look at Logan, look at his control and make it yours.// Warren did realize though that at some point he would have to talk about this, but not now, not yet… the wounds were still too fresh.

 

Quickly he put on some clean clothes and sat down on the side of the bed, trying to remember how he’d gotten back to his room in an attempt to distract himself.

 

“Remy,” he whispered, remembering with unwanted clarity pulling the Cajun with him onto the bed and keeping him from leaving by hugging him. //Logan thought this out in detail and set me and Remy up!

 

Someone knocked on the door and demanded his attention. “Yes?” he said in a tense tone.

 

“It’s me, can I come inside?”

 

Recognizing Bobby’s voice it didn’t take him long to figure out who was with Drake. Groaning, he buried his face in his hands and said, “Enter.” He was *not* looking forward to this. Bits and pieces of the things he’d said to Remy were turning up in his and he felt strangely shy when the two men entered.

 

Bobby was carrying a mug with strong coffee and handed it to Warren. “Here, you might need that.”

 

“Thanks,” Warren muttered and noticed the amused sparkle to Bobby’s eyes. Remy’s eyes however, looked dark and brooding. //They always look like that,// he suddenly realized and felt the need to know why. “I hope I didn’t do or say anything that offended you, Remy,” Warren said at last, looking up apologetically.

 

Slowly, Remy shook his head. “Don’ worry ‘bout it, homme,” and exchanged a look with Bobby before he addressed Warren again. “Cycke wanted y’ in de danger room to train wit' de team,” Remy explained. “I told him dat wasn’ a good idea.”

 

“Thanks,” Warren repeated and struggled to his feet. Looking in to Remy’s eyes some of his unease disappeared. //He’s nervous as well, why?// Warren suddenly realized he no longer felt uncomfortable around the Cajun. //The moment I get the chance I’m going to take him aside and talk to him!// Warren still remembered everything Remy had told him about going to church, loving angels and… somehow that admission had touched his heart. Living on the streets, surviving the best he could, had taken a great toll on Remy and Warren was surprised to find that he wanted to make it up to the Cajun for his miserable childhood. Then he remembered Remy’s confession that he didn’t know when he’d been born. “What did I say? Christmas Eve?” referring to the birthday he had picked for Remy yesterday.

 

“Oui,” Remy whispered in a soft tone, surprised Warren still remembered their conversation. “Merci for suggestin’ it, mais…”

 

Bobby cut him off, “I like the idea, Warren. I kinda adopted the date.” The look Bobby gave Remy was meant to dare him to protest that declaration.

 

Warren smiled seeing Remy’s embarrassment and Bobby’s amusement. “Great, another present to buy,” he remarked and made sure a smile accompanied that sentence. Until now he hadn’t realized just how sensitive Remy was taking everything in a negative way, like people were constantly talking down on him. //Which I was,// Warren admitted and realization began to dawn. //Is it possible that in reality he feels inferior and insecure and that his big mouth is just a mask to hide behind?//

 

“Wanna join us for breakfast? I already had some, but Remy slept in late and you look like you need food too,” Bobby suggested, sensing the odd understanding between the three of them. Smiling, he saw the Warren he had always liked making a comeback.

 

“Don’t mention food,” Warren cautioned, memories of spilling his guts in the bathroom returning. “By the way, has any of you seen Wolverine yet?”

 

“Wolvie?” Remy said, remembering Warren had called Logan that last night. He couldn’t let this pass by, smelling a chance for some sweet revenge. “Payback time, Ange?”

 

“Maybe,” Warren nodded his head. “Are you willing to help?”

 

Remy and Bobby both nodded their head. “If you’ve got a good plan!”

 

///

 

Bobby took off with Storm’s car and Remy watched him leave the premises. Under protest he’d written down the addresses Bobby had been wining about and Drake had left, grinning wickedly.

 

Remy felt a little apprehensive about this. Had Bobby been serious about Christmas presents? If so, he was in trouble. He had 6 more days left, but couldn’t for the life of him think of a present for Bobby. The best wasn’t good enough for his lover.

 

“Remy?” Jean had walked up to him without Gambit noticing it and that slightly worried her.

 

“Chere?” Remy smiled warmly and turned around. “I still owe y’ a t’ank y’ for helpin’ me out after Ange’s attack.” Bobby and Hank had filled him in on Jean’s part.

 

Jean’s thoughtful gaze rested on Remy’s eyes. “I don’t understand why the professor didn’t detect your empathy. It’s not like him to be this negligent,” she said eventually.

 

“Maybe he had ot'er t’ings on his mind?” Remy shuddered, remembering Onslaught.

 

Jean caught that thought and realized she still needed to show Remy how to improve his shields. “Come with me, Remy. I need to show you a few things.”

 

Remy wiggled an eyebrow at that comment.

 

“Concerning your empathy.” Jean grinned. “No matter how attractive you are, Remy, I would never compete with Bobby… Scott might get jealous!” She joked lightly, wanting to see those eyes sparkle with life.

 

Remy nodded his head. “I knew dere was a reason I liked y’, chere.”

 

“That’s nice to hear,” Jean whispered and pulled him along into the corridor. “No one will disturb us in the Professor’s study.”

 

“Chere, been meanin’ to ask y’ dis,” Remy started nervously. “When y’… “ Remy suddenly sighed, not knowing how to ask the question that had bothered him since the attack. “ When y' opened my shields to let out Ange’s hate and de oder stuff… what did y’ see?”

 

Jean never even considered lying. “Everything, Remy.” She trembled; remembering the pain so deeply locked away in his mind and although she had been able to release most of it, some had stayed behind, anchored in Remy’s soul. “I won’t tell anyone,” she assured him, as shame flowed through him and she wish she knew of a way to take that shame away.

 

“Not even Cycke… Scott… and de professor?” He wasn’t sure how he felt about this, but at least her attitude towards him hadn’t changed. She didn’t seem horrified or disgusted.

 

Involuntarily she picked up on those thoughts. Remy’s shields were still fragile and revealing more than usual. “Remy, I know how you feel deep down inside your heart,” she said as she closed the door behind her, needing the privacy of the room. She wanted to talk to him about this, help him, but, //the professor should be here to help him! I’m no psychologist!//

 

Remy found himself unable to deny her statement. She’d been in his mind, had seen his fears and shame. “Je regrette cela,” he whispered, “I never wanted y’ to...”

 

“Remy, I can deal with it,” Jean assured him. “But the question is, can *you* deal with it? We should have addressed this a long time ago,” she sighed regretfully. “But your shields were too strong. I couldn’t get past them and the professor…”

 

“It’s okay, chere,” Remy said emotionally. He was trying hard to keep a grip on his composure, but Jean was radiating so much compassion…

 

“No, it’s not okay,” Jean corrected him strongly, her voice shaky with guilt. “You needed help and we choose not to see it.”

 

“Chere,” Remy called on all his calm and reached out to Jean carefully, scared that he might somehow hurt her.

 

Jean smiled sensing that tenderness. “You shouldn’t doubt yourself so much, my friend. We do care about you and yes, you’re more than worthy of our concern.” A fragile expression appeared in Remy’s eyes and encouraged her to continue. “I know you’re hurting, Remy. The child you once were is hurting, crying to be acknowledged, to be cared for.”

 

Remy suddenly turned away. Her words mirrored the truth, but… “How do I stop de hurtin’?” he asked, his voice muffled by suppressed emotion.

 

“I don’t have any answers for you, Remy.” She walked up to him, cupped his chin in her hand and gently made him look at her. “But I think Bobby might have them. You’ve got to trust him.”

 

“Oui,” Remy whispered in disbelief. “Still can’ believe he loves me.”

 

“You never experienced unconditional love, Remy.” Jean nodded her head. “But Bobby’s love is…” and she left him to finish that sentence.

 

“Unconditional,” Remy added and a smile broke through on his face.

 

“Being an empath caused most of the ‘surplus’ pain you’re now experiencing, but those same powers can also show you how it should be. Open your mind for Bobby, let him in.”

 

Remy bit his lip in a nervous fashion. “Y’ t’hink I deserve his love?” he asked, trying to keep the doubt and bitterness out of his tone.

 

“Oh, Remy,” Jean sighed, wondering why he was still trying to hide from her. She couldn’t help wrapping an arm around him. Remy was broadcasting his need to be comforted subconsciously and Jean couldn’t turn away again, not again. Never again. “Of course you do!” she stated, her tone leaving no room for Remy’s doubts, as she hugged him.

 

“Funny,” Remy mused as he allowed her to hold him.

 

“What’s funny?” All of a sudden a bright sparkle was moving through his mind and she looked him in the eyes.

 

“Never been hugged dis much in my entire life! First Bobby, den Ange and now y’.”

 

“Warren hugged you?” Jean quipped, amusement warring with amazement as she did her best to repair those last holes in Remy’s shield. “He’s brooding, you know, like you’re doing most of the time,” she said and pointed at the window.

 

Remy walked over to it and looked outside. He spotted Warren sitting on a snow-covered bench, kicking the snow underneath his boots like trampling on… “Apocalypse,” Remy whispered suddenly.

 

Jean took a deep breath and studied her friend carefully. There was something she’d wanted to ask him for a long time, but had been afraid to push for answers. Maybe the time was right now that they’d established a basic sense of trust. “Remy, are there times when you can also pick up thoughts?”

 

Remy’s breath hitched, he should have expected that question sooner or later. No longer looking at Warren he faced her shyly. “Sometimes I can’ tell t’oughts from feelings,” he explained awkwardly. “Dey aren’ separated, just one.”

 

“I think I understand,” Jean replied, the professor had once told her that empaths usually also had some telepathic potential. “Can I tell the professor what we discovered?” she said, asking his permission.

 

“Sure, chere,” Remy shrugged his shoulders. Charles Xavier was on Muir Island and probably not very interested in this discovery.

 

“Thank you, Remy,” Jean said sincerely. “I will also ask the professor how to best develop your abilities.”

 

Now that got Remy’s full attention. “Why?”

 

“Because if you don’t learn to control it, your ability will backfire on you, believe me,” she stated, her tone speaking of personal experience. “We don’t even know how strong you are. You said that you’ve been hiding this for… how long? Repressing it is more like it. Please consider my offer?”

 

Remy was reluctant to even consider training his mental abilities. “Gimme a reason why.”

 

“You might find a way to stop the hurting,” she whispered compassionately.

 

“D’accord.” Remy felt her resolve to make him comply. “Y’re a real friend,” he said, his voice choked.

 

“I’m honoured to be your friend, Remy.” Jean replied sincerely, knowing how much the term friend meant to Remy and how hard the tests were people had to pass before he’d even consider letting them in.

 

Remy took her right hand in his and placed a single kiss on the back. “Merci, chere.”

 

“How many more times do I have to assure you that you’re welcome, Remy?”

 

Remy nodded his head. “I’m workin’ on it.” Maybe one day he’d actually believe he was worthy of her friendship and Bobby’s love. “Please excuse me now, chere,” Remy said in a shaky tone, “I t’ink Ange needs cheerin’ up.”

 

As he left the room Jean quickly caught the tears she had managed to keep back. //We should have had this conversation before things went wrong, Remy. Then you might have trusted us enough to tell us about Sinister… The X-Men carry part of the blame…//

 

A wave of caring and understanding washed over her and she suddenly knew Remy had somehow read that thought in her mind and again she wondered how strong he was. Jean’s hand turned into a fist; they had to find out for Remy’s sake!

 

///

 

As the first beams of sunlight caressed his body, Bobby lazily opened his eyes and felt immensely thankful that it was Sunday. Scott had given them the day off, which meant no training sessions, no obligations and 5 more days to Christmas!

 

Christmas, he loved a white Christmas! It was time to get out the old plastic tree and decorate it! Maybe he could get Remy to help him… Remy… He was painfully aware of the warm body spooned into his. Remy was holding him in his sleep and was softly breathing down his neck, which caused goose flesh to appear all over his body. //Not to mention I woke up with one hell of an erection! And by the feel of it, I’m not the only one or it’s his Bo poking me!// They’d decided to wait until Christmas Eve before doing the deed, but he wondered whether a little stimulation might convince Remy to take him now. //Maybe if I drive him crazy, make him horny like hell he’ll forget his worries. It’s worth a try!//

 

Bobby managed to turn onto his back without waking his lover and studied the gentle rise and fall of Remy’s chest, which was regular and steady. //Remy hasn’t had a single nightmare these last two nights. That must be a good sign! I won’t ever forget those first nights when he screamed himself awake because of Antarctica. He actually scared me. What if he hadn’t pulled through? What if he had died in Antarctica? I would never have known how much I love him!//

 

Bobby enjoyed touching Remy’s skin and ran an exploratory hand over the smooth chest. //Well, maybe there is a God and I should thank him for letting Remy sleep in the nude!// At his gentle touch, Remy mumbled something unintelligible in his sleep. Stroking that long, hard body Bobby tried to remember what spot resulted in which reaction and as he brushed the area underneath Remy’s left ear, the Cajun whimpered. //Just stay asleep, Remy.// Slowly, he pulled down the blanket that Remy had wrapped around them before falling asleep and took in the rest of that agile body.

 

This was his first chance to study Remy’s body this thoroughly and he drank in every seductive aspect of it. The sight of his lover’s body utterly aroused him. He wanted Remy as he had never wanted anyone before. It physically hurt to look without touching him and his fingers brushed Remy’s flat abdomen in anticipation, half hoping Remy would wake up. His fingers trailed down to Remy’s groin and curiously he lightly touched his lover’s erect shaft. Finally, Remy reacted and moaned softly in his sleep. Bobby smiled and nodded to himself. This might work, if he could evoke enough lust to swamp Remy’s mind with… //Good thing he’s an empath! I might actually pull this one off!//

 

Slowly, to prevent Remy from waking up, he curled his fingers around Remy’s erection. He had never before been with a man and he’d promised Remy their first time would be special and he intended to keep that promise! //But why do I have to be the one with no experience? Hey, hold on, why am I getting upset about that? We’re both guys. I know what he likes!//

 

A soft, seemingly pleading moan escaped Remy’s lips and amused, Bobby noticed the Cajun was changing position to get closer to his hand. //Yeah, I can do this! Just relax, Bobby. If what he told me about his empathic powers is true I can get him in the right mood by being aroused myself and by the looks of it… I’m horny!//

 

Bobby’s hand trembled as he hesitantly squeezed Remy’s shaft, deeply inhaling his lover’s scent, burning into his memory. //This is something Logan would do//, suddenly flashed through him. //Well, maybe it’s time to explore my feral side… if I have one!// Bobby couldn’t help giggling at that thought. Another soft moan drew his attention. Remy arched up against his hand, as if urging him to continue and Bobby stroked a little harder, watching him carefully.

 

Still asleep, Remy moistened his lips and that simple gesture took Bobby’s breath away. Even in sleep the Cajun possessed an uncanny sensuality and he realized that he wanted to be the one to make Remy come and come hard. Sliding down the bed Bobby gently pushed Remy’s knees apart and seated himself between his thighs. His fingers caressed the insides of those long thighs and his mouth started to water. 

 

Remy’s body was perfect. Smooth hairless chest, washboard abdomen and… //that’s 8 inches at least!// well endowed. As his eyes traveled over Remy’s body, they encountered two pink nipples, which screamed for his touch. They had hardened invitingly and Bobby leaned forward to lap at one of them, kissing and suckling it. Remy’s body twitched and Bobby turned his attention to the other neglected one. Rolling the shrivelled flesh between his fingers he licked his lips and then circled it with his tongue. Eager to explore other areas as well, Bobby slowly nuzzled Remy’s body, taking his time. After softly kissing Remy’s belly button, he twisted his tongue deeper inside and finally satisfied moved down to return to his lover’s thighs.

 

Grinning, he couldn’t help himself and said, “Hello there,” directing the comment at the pink tip of his lover’s erection, which was now starting to drip with pre-ejaculate. “What did Remy name you?” and he tried to remember all the French names he’d ever heard in his life. “Claude? Louis?” This was actually fun and he blew softly over the sensitive head.

 

“Who are y’ talkin’ to?” Remy mumbled, still in a state between sleep and waking up, slowly becoming aware that he was feeling great and also extremely aroused. His erection throbbed and he suspected Bobby had something to do with it. 

 

“Go back to sleep, Remy,” Bobby murmured, not allowing his lover to distract him from rubbing his thumb across the tip of his Remy’s slick shaft.

 

“Cher,” Remy started, “what are y’ doin’?” Hadn’t they agreed to wait a little longer before getting intimate? But Bobby’s mind told him differently. Remy tasted a fierce mix of curiosity, passion and lust! //Merde, Bobby wants to tango!//

 

“Developing a healthy sex-drive. Now stop talking and go back to sleep! You’re distracting me!” Bobby peeked at Remy’s closed eyes. The Cajun’s breathing had quickened and his fingers were burying themselves in the sheets. “And don’t tell me you want me to stop, because we both know that would be a lie!” He wasn’t bluffing, as he sensed Remy’s arousal seep into his mind. “Now, back to business,” Bobby said, addressing Remy’s erection again. “You were going to tell me your name,” and slowly, teasingly he licked it in an upwards motion, like devouring a cone filled with ice cream and found he loved making Remy squirm. “You’re not going to tell me?” he said rather disappointed and carefully brushed the tip of his finger over Remy’s shaft. But he wanted Remy to gasp and wrenched his lover’s fingers free from the blanket and slowly, one by one, sucked his fingertips. //Geeze, I had no idea I wanted to do this to him…//

 

Remy struggled for breath at the simultaneous stimulation. A firm hand was stroking in a slow rhythm and a hot warm mouth was sucking his fingertips. The sensations set off tiny explosions in his brain and then Bobby’s voice pulled him back from the edge. //Mon Dieu, I’m ‘bout to come!//

 

“What about Francois? No? Napoleon?”

 

“Bobby…” Remy whimpered, his voice strained and he arched up as soft, wet lips returned to tease his throbbing erection, sucking it greedily. He wanted to come so badly, craving release and was not too proud to beg for it. “Bobby, please!”

 

“Bobby? No, that can’t be your name! That’s mine!” Bobby teased and wrapped his fingers around the base so his tongue could lavish the head. Heat was slipping into his mind and he knew it was Remy, who had opened his mind for him. “Ialwayswantedtodothis,” he mumbled while trying to take in more of his lover.

 

Remy bit his lower lip until it bled in a moment of unguarded desire. His hands now tangled in Bobby’s hair, trying to pull his lover closer to kiss his lips. Soft mews and moans floated through the room.

 

But Bobby had other ideas and slid his tongue up and down, gently scraping his teeth along Remy’s shaft, loving the sight of those red eyes, suddenly opening in complete abandon. The look in those eyes almost made him come right there and then for they reflected all the trust they had established during these last days, trust and love… His right hand squeezed Remy’s buttocks and he relished the feel of his lover trembling under his caresses. //I am doing this to him! The insecure prankster Bobby Drake is making Remy squirm and beg for more!// Then he moved his other hand and cupped Remy’s scrotum in his palm. Softly stroking the velvet like skin he watched Remy’s reactions before taking it between his lips, nibbling on it.

 

//Mon Dieu, I can’ take much more of dis… Where did he learn how to do dat?// Remy had started to pant for breath and Bobby’s actions grew even bolder. Hands were caressing his most private parts and then there was this hot, willing, no greedy mouth wrapped around him. A tongue, teasingly touching the sensitive head, made his erection throb in painful waves and then… Bobby’s teeth tenderly scrapped his flesh. Remy couldn’t help thrusting in to his lover’s mouth, wanting more, needing him so badly. “Mon Dieu,” he panted and threw back his head.

 

//So far he seems to like it,// Bobby thought pleased, still worried he was doing something wrong. Tasting Remy he tried to analyse the flavor and texture, but then waved it away. //Sweet, he tastes sweet,// he concluded in deep contentment and concentrated on pleasing his lover.

 

Remy knew he was going to come any moment now and wanted to warn Bobby, telling him to stop before… His hands moved to tenderly pull Bobby close to him and as he stared into those dilated pupils, he realized Bobby had been fantasizing about this all along.

 

“I know,” Bobby whispered as he briefly released Remy’s erection, feeling Remy’s concern and placed one quick kiss on already bruised lips before moving back down to take in as much of his lover as he could.

 

“Cher…” Remy had never felt like this before. His body was aflame, legs twitching, hips bucking and his mind was imploding with passion. Liquid lava was pushing through his veins and he wanted Bobby to share this pleasure with him so he slowly, sensually, poured the sensation into his lover’s mind, completely surrendering to Bobby’s ministrations.

 

Passion suddenly sliced through him and Bobby grabbed Remy’s hips for support, also making sure his lover couldn’t thrust too deeply. “Youredistractingme,” he managed to mumble and quivered. Thanks to Remy broadcasting his arousal it felt like he was going to come as well. He was hard and his erection ached for release, but he pushed the need away… concentrating on his lover’s needs. //You’ll probably take me with you when you find release…wonder if I’ll experience your orgasm too...// and quivered at that prospect.

 

Remy couldn’t hold back any longer and as he came, he catapulted his ecstasy into Bobby’s mind, unable to stop the urge to share his pleasure with his lover. The sensation left them both breathless.

 

Bobby rocked back on the bed, letting go of Remy’s shaft and leaned back, overwhelmed by the intensity of the orgasm he was experiencing. He didn’t even realize that he’d come himself.

 

“Mon Dieu,” Remy whispered as waves of ecstasy swept through his mind and body. Bobby had completely taken him by surprise. Focusing his eyes he purred, “Merci, cher.”

 

“You’re welcome,” Bobby panted. White cream was dripping down Remy’s thighs. “That was like… wow!” he whistled and shook his head.

 

“You like, cher?” Remy whispered and pulled him on top of his now cooling body, craving Bobby’s warmth.

 

“Very much. I always wanted to do that, but… guess I felt a little insecure about whether I could pull if off or not.”

 

“Y’ succeeded brilliantly,” Remy complimented him and sought out Bobby’s lips. Completely relaxed he kissed his lover, deepening the kiss and engaging Bobby’s tongue in a duel.

 

It was then that Bobby noticed something was still poking him in the abdomen. “You’re still hard!” he moaned in disbelief and licked the sweat from Remy’s throat, biting him teasingly. “Think you can come again?”

 

“Bobby?” The question made Remy wiggle an eyebrow, his lover couldn’t be suggesting…. that! Remy didn’t want to read Bobby’s mind, but… he was already inside, had been the entire time and Bobby hid nothing from him, giving him complete access to his mind.

 

“I want you, Remy. I need you!” Bobby moaned, ignoring their promise to wait until Christmas Eve. Passion had taken over and he hoped Remy wouldn’t deny him. //C’mon, you’re an empath; you must know how much I love you!// Bobby grabbed Remy in a hug, before rolling him on top of his trembling body. In a silent invitation he nudged his knees apart, telling Remy what he wanted without the use of words or thoughts. 

 

Remy suddenly found himself lying between Bobby’s thighs and //Mon Dieu, it’s right where I wanna be!// Desire sliced his mind, part his, part Bobby’s, but he no longer cared. In mind they were already one… Keeping his mind wide open to receive Bobby’s thoughts and feelings, his lips slowly trailed down Bobby’s soft skin, pausing to kiss his collarbone and suckle the sensitive skin there.

 

Bobby quivered and grabbed Remy’s head between his hands, forcing him to return to kissing his lips. “I want you, Remy,” he breathed heavily as his lover’s fingers teased against nipples, slowly rolling them between his fingertips and then pinching them.

 

It was way too late to say no, Remy realized. Bobby had lit this fire and it had to burn them both before it would extinguish. “I want y’ too,” Remy whispered passionately.

 

“Then take me and stop talking!” Bobby demanded and rested one hand on Remy’s hipbone. “You have no idea how long I’ve waited for this!”

 

“I do know, cher,” Remy said, reading the answer in Bobby’s mind, which had somehow wrapped itself around his, still drawing him nearer with insatiable lust. “Mais…”

 

Bobby grinned, receiving the thought that ended Remy’s sentence. Wildly grabbing at the nightstand he opened the drawer and flung a tube at Remy. “Originally I wanted to wrap it up as a Christmas present,” he said and giggled. No way they were going to wait until Christmas Eve! His body was screaming for Remy’s touch, and as his lover opened the tube, Bobby reached up and licked the sensitive skin underneath Remy’s left ear. 

 

Remy stared at the tube in his hand, briefly regaining his senses. “Bobby?”

 

“Stop Bobbying me!” he exclaimed and raised his legs until his feet rested against Remy’s chest. “I want you now, damnit. I want you to take me!”

 

The certainty behind that demand and the mad passion that accompanied it, convinced Remy and he rubbed the lube on his still throbbing erection. Bobby’s need was pulling him closer and he slowly pushed inside, moaning at his lover’s tightness and touch. Then he was inside and the heat, warmth and the incredible tightness almost made him come again. Remy managed to retain his control and looked down at Bobby. Words had fled his brain and instead he directed his love and his passion at Bobby, engulfing his lover in those emotions.

 

“Remy,” Bobby moaned and pushed down to take in more of him, wanting to devour him. He’d never known there was this wild side to him, but he didn’t have the time to ponder that discovery. All he wanted was for Remy to start moving, thrusting deeply and taking him to heaven. “Remy, please,” he moaned his need, grabbed Remy’s buttocks and pulled him closer. A sigh of ecstasy left his lips as his lover slid even deeper into him, and while looking Remy in the eyes he said, “I love you.” In response, Remy dove to his mouth, claiming his lips and then mumbled something incoherent in French. Bobby moaned helplessly.

 

Remy used his hands to support Bobby’s legs, trying to take the strain off them and pushed a pillow underneath his lover’s hips. As he adjusted the angle of his thrusts, Bobby screamed his rapture. 

 

Fire was consuming both lovers and with every thrust the heat increased. With every kiss Bobby moaned harder and Remy’s panting became more frantic, sweat covering his brow.

 

Entranced, Bobby screamed, “Harder, Remy, faster!” And he pushed back to meet each thrust with one of his own.

 

“Cher,” Remy moaned in a desperate desire to give Bobby what he needed. Increasing the pace and speed, they lost themselves in the motion and finally Remy lost himself in Bobby’s mind.

 

Together, they rode the wave of lust until fire finally erupted. Remy bruised Bobby’s lips in one breath-taking kiss. Coming hard for a second time he realized Bobby had climaxed with him and all they could do was stare in to each other’s eyes as ecstasy coursed through them.

 

“What the hell was that?” Bobby stuttered a few minutes later, hugging Remy close to him, unwilling to break this intimate connection. Clinging to his lover Bobby realized Remy was shaking in his arms. Bobby stroked his back, mumbling soft declarations of love.

 

And Remy let him. Exhausted he collapsed on his lover’s warm body and rested his head on Bobby’s chest. /Mon Dieu, oui, what was dat?//

 

“Good to know you’re equally baffled,” Bobby whispered, composing himself. Cocking his head he looked into Remy’s eyes and only then realized what had just happened. “Remy! Your thoughts! You’re in my mind!” //That can only mean you’re a telepath as well!//

 

Tired, but utterly satiated, Remy raised his head to look into Bobby’s eyes. “Cher, I wanted to tell y’, but…” Remy felt scared Bobby would be upset with him for not confiding in him earlier.

 

But Bobby smiled reassuringly. “It’s okay, Remy. Guess, our love life will be very exhausting!” A soft wail of pain left Bobby’s lips as his left leg cramped up from the uncomfortable position it had been in and he started to massage the tense muscles, watching Remy who had rolled onto his side.

 

“I t’ink I need a smoke,” Remy remarked and watched Bobby closely, as if waiting for a particular reaction. He got one.

 

“Hey… I haven’t seen you smoke since…” Bobby smiled fondly. “Don’t think about taking up that disgusting habit ever again!” //Don’t want you dying of lung cancer//, he thought protectively. “Remy, that was incredible,” he complimented his lover and allowed Remy to massage the tense muscles instead, enjoying his lover’s touch. Those agile fingers moved up his thigh, driving out the cramp. “I can’t begin to describe the sensations! It was like… constantly switching places and it felt like I was the one taking you!”

 

Remy nodded his head. There had been moments when he had felt Bobby’s weight on top of him and his lover had been thrusting in and pulling out in a wild rhythm. He couldn’t look Bobby in the eyes, wondering whether this had been his doing, his manipulation. Had it only been lust? Lust, which he had poured in to Bobby’s mind without his lover being aroused? Had he forced Bobby to comply?

 

“Don’t even you even dare think that!” Bobby exclaimed upset. He still wasn’t used to hearing Remy’s thoughts in his head, but it was certainly enlightening. “We both wanted this and I made the first move, seducing you! Remy, Do you have any idea how much I wanted… still want you?” Bobby took a deep breath and buried his fingers in Remy’s hair, pulling him close until their lips touched, “I love you. We both wanted this… and what happened was beyond my wildest dreams!” It was the truth and he concentrated on the pleasure he’d experienced, knowing how insecure Remy was. “You can read my mind whenever you need to, Remy.”

 

Remy listened, uncertain what to say, or to think for that matter so he let Bobby do the talking.

 

”My God, Remy, if I had known it would be like this I would never have suggested waiting until Christmas. Fuck Christmas Eve! I want to make love to you every day of my life.”

 

Remy’s eyes watered as Bobby’s determination slid past every defence he’d ever build to keep himself from getting hurt. “Oui, d’accord, y’re right,” he admitted. “We both wanted dis.”

 

“Good,” Bobby said pleased and looked down his body. They’d made quite a mess. “Shower?” he suggested.

 

“Sure,” Remy replied in a soft tone and slid off the bed. “Don’ forget de lube,” he quipped before disappearing in to the bathroom. “And de name is Renard.”

 

It took Bobby a moment to register those remarks. //He wants to make love again?// He vividly remembered that insatiable desire, the need he had felt while their minds had been one, finding release. //Renard? He named it Renard? Sounds French, I wonder what it means.// Unable to resist temptation he hurried over to the computer, accessed the translation site he sometimes used and typed in the word Renard.

 

#Fox.#

 

“Fox?” Picking up the tube he grinned from ear to ear. This was going to be one interesting Sunday!

 

///

 

“Scott? It’s almost lunch time,” Jean purred in to his ear. “I’m hungry.”

 

“Leave me alone, woman!” Scott grunted and buried his face underneath the pillows. “I can’t even lift my little finger right now!”

 

“Oh, come on, Scotty, we only did it three times!” Jean quipped amused. “Once in the bathroom, once in bed and… once using the professor’s desk.”

 

“You’re insatiable! What did I do? I only wanted to get some sleep!” Scott mumbled from underneath the pillow, trying hard to keep the merriment from his voice … and thoughts. Once Jean picked up on it, he was a dead man! He couldn’t do it again!

 

Jean decided to be merciful. “But Scott, it wasn’t something you did… It was something Remy did.”

 

Peeking from underneath the pillow Scott asked, “What are you saying?”

 

“Didn’t you feel them?” Jean said amused and flipped locks of hair away from her face. “Remy and Bobby?” she explained and licked her lips.

 

“Jean! You can’t be serious! I thought Remy knew how to use his shields!” Scott moaned. “Does that mean you felt what they did? Oh, that’s just great! Every time they’re having… sex, you’re going to jump me?” But his tone revealed no irritation and his eyes trailed down Jean’s naked body. He hoped Remy would need a long time to optimise those shields. He had definitely loved Jean going down on him!

 

“Those are naughty thoughts,” Jean quipped, grinned and leaned in for a kiss.

 

“Don’t tell me you mind me having wicked thoughts!” Scott returned the kiss and pulled her on top of his body until she straddled his hips. “What about the others? Think they… felt them doing the horizontal mambo?” Suddenly he grinned broadly. “Will have to ask Remy to show a little more restraint then!”

 

“Don’t you dare do that!” Jean admonished him. “They are so good for each other! When the professor returns Remy will learn how to shield his thoughts and emotions and until then…”

 

Scott groaned as her lips trailed down his chest. “Why don’t we go and get some lunch?” he suggested as his stomach growled hungrily.

 

Jean nodded her head, a little disappointed. “I’m just going to take a shower first.”

 

Scott stretched on the bed as Jean disappeared in to the bathroom and wondered if the others had received Remy’s ‘enthusiasm’ as well. Grinning, he decided he had to talk to the Cajun.

 

///

 

Logan stared at his mug filled with strong coffee. Something… unsettling, although pleasant, had happened and he knew who to blame for it. “Kids,” he muttered in to his mug and took a long sip. Looking back he was glad he hadn’t stormed into Drake’s bedroom after that icy shower. The kids would discover what he had been up to soon enough. Christmas Eve, he decided.

 

“Logan?” Storm walked inside, hungry and craving some tea. Her dreams had been filled with sensual longing and she had found herself staring into the night. “You look tired, my friend.”

 

“Didn’t get that much sleep last night,” Logan mumbled and then looked up. “Ya look tired as well.”

 

“I…” Storm hesitated. “I couldn’t sleep last night.”

 

“Kids kept ya ‘wake too?”

 

“Kids?” Storm sat down and started eating a sandwich.

 

“Yeah, Gumbo and Drake were at it for hours!” Logan complained. “I told Drake to keep the noise down and…”

 

Storm grinned. “Remy still has no control over his empathic powers then?”

 

Logan shook his head. “Well, at least they had some good sex!”

 

Trying to look embarrassed, but not pulling it off, Storm reached for her tea. “You could have expressed yourself in a… more subtle way.”

 

Not reacting to that comment Logan threw a glance at the doorway.

 

“Are you waiting for someone in particular?”

 

“Yeah, our playboy.”

 

Storm leaned back, still trying to get the mental picture out of her head of Remy and Bobby actually doing the deed. Trembling, she concentrated on her friend’s remark. “Warren? Why?”

 

“I heard him pace most of the night. It’s this Death thing.”

 

“He will come to you when he’s ready,” Storm said with assurance, following Logan’s gaze when she heard giggling.

 

Jean and Scott walked in to the room. Grinning, Jean sat down and devoured the scrambled eggs Scott had handed her.

 

Logan raised an eyebrow, hardly allowing himself to admit why Jean might look this… sensual. “Ya received Cajun’s broadcastin’ too?” he inquired and grinned as Scott flushed a crimson red. Cycke was hard to embarrass but this time Scott’s blush refused to go away.

 

“I already asked Jean to help Remy strengthen his shields,” Scott announced and sat down, staring at the food.

 

“I still think it’s a pity,” Jean commented, “We can use a little stimulation after what we’ve been through recently.”

 

“But not that kind of stimulation!” Warren whispered and shot Logan a probing look.

 

“Sit down, Worthington,” Logan grumbled. “At least Drake didn’t freeze the water in your bathroom!”

 

“He did that?” Warren smiled weakly and remembered Logan pushing him in to Remy’s arms. After thinking things over he had a hard time staying mad at Logan. After all he’d learned a lot about Remy because of that stunt.

 

“So who’s goin’ to tell our Cajun friend that he broadcast his… ecstasy all over the house?” Logan groaned, seeing Jubilee strolling into the room, blush on her face and a wicked expression in her eyes. “Ya didn’t do anythin’ stupid, did ya, kid?”

 

“Nope,” Jubilee replied, but sighed sitting down. “Just had the best dream ever!”

 

“You too?” Hank commented and leaned against the wall. “This might be entertaining if it didn’t cause certain problems…”

 

Scott nodded his head and looked at the X-Men. He’d been fortunate enough to have Jean who had stimulated him in order to get it out of his system, even unnoticed, but the others… Concerned, Scott studied Warren who looked pale and drawn. Maybe he should talk to the man, but… Wolverine would be a much better choice!

 

Soft screams emanating from the corridor caught their attention. “Kids need to be disciplined!”

 

“Stop it, Logan!” Jean smiled tenderly. “Remy hasn’t been this happy in years and Bobby… just let them have some fun. I will help him adjust his shields.”

 

Logan remained quiet, eyes fixed on Warren, determined to talk to Worthington the moment the man left the room.

 

“Remy! Stop dawdling! I’m hungry!”

 

The X-Men grinned; realizing the source of their ‘problem’ was approaching and looked towards Scott to inform the couple of what had happened.

 

///

 

Remy felt uneasy. Apprehensively, he followed Bobby down the corridor. Something felt wrong. Something bad was going to happen any moment now. The hours he had spent in heaven had to end. His luck couldn’t last. Bobby’s love… he would lose it somehow.

 

“Stop brooding,” Bobby whispered, folding an arm around his lover and pondering an answer to Remy’s troubled thoughts. It was obvious to him now that Remy could read his thoughts if the Cajun concentrated, but Remy seemed uncomfortable using the link that existed between them, so he reverted to speech. He’d learned so much about Remy since the link had appeared and it saddened him to learn just how insecure and vulnerable his lover was. “Nothing will keep me away from you, Remy. I love you,” Bobby repeated, sad that Remy still hadn’t registered that truth yet. For some reason Remy still expected this relationship to end any moment. “I know you can’t believe I love you,” he whispered. “But eventually you will.” Bobby shivered as Remy’s hand came to rest on his shoulder. Remy’s uncertainty was understandable; after all he had never experienced unconditional love. “Just give it time,” Bobby advised.

 

Tired, Remy whispered, “Cher, I love you too, it’s just… I can’ believe I can be dis lucky.”

 

Bobby smiled and pulled Remy into the dining room. He was hungry and it was lunchtime. Only paying attention to his lover’s eyes he pinned Remy to the wall and started kissing that delicious mouth.

 

Remy was about to deepen the kiss when he sensed that they weren’t alone in the room. Completely terrified he stared in to the eyes of the X-Men who were grinning at him. He tried to speak, to warn Bobby, but his lips were being ravished so he had no other choice than to use the link. //Bobby, turn ‘round, cher!//

 

As if bitten by a snake, Bobby turned around and… “Shit!” The dirty grin on Logan’s face caused his skin to turn to goose flesh.

 

Remy wished the floor would open and swallow him. Why were they staring at him like… that?

 

“Uhm,” Scott started and looked at Jean for help. Jean however, smiled and made a grand show of licking her spoon. Scott swallowed hard and shifted his glance to Logan… no help there… Warren, seemed confused and… shy?

 

Bobby immediately registered Remy rising panic and wondered what had caused it. //Hey, it’s okay, Remy. They’ve seen people kissing before!// and pulled the Cajun closer.

 

//Mais…// Remy objected weakly. Looking at Jean he felt relieved to see her sparkling smile.

 

//No buts,// Bobby countered and a smirk surfaced on his face.

 

“Remy… I need to talk to you,” Scott started uneasily. Jean poked him in the ribs, telling him telepathically to handle this matter tactfully. Sighing, he dismissed any thoughts he’d had about pestering Gambit with this development. “I suggest you ask Jean to help you put up stronger shields, Remy.”

 

“Why?” Bobby asked, certain he was missing something.

 

“Cause ya’re broadcastin’ all over the place!” Logan snapped, content to get his revenge this way. “We all had fuckin’ erotic dreams ‘cause of ya two!”

 

“Logan!” Jean yelped and shook her head.

 

“Y’… what?” Remy stuttered helplessly, refusing to look at anyone and quickly closing his eyes. This couldn’t be happening! He should never have listened to Jean’s suggestion to try and use his mental abilities! Now he had unwillingly invaded everyone’s privacy by sending… //Mon Dieu… what have I done?//

 

Bobby’s smirk vanished briefly only to make another stunning comeback. “Hope you enjoyed yourself then, Wolvie!”

 

Soothingly rubbing Remy’s back, Bobby relished the fierce blush on the Cajun’s face. //That’s the first time ever you blushed, Remy,// he sent and smiled. //You didn’t do it on purpose and they know it. Everything will be okay.// “Hope you all liked your Christmas pressie, even if it was a bit early,” he quipped amused.

 

Jean silently complimented Bobby on that comment. “That’s right, Bobby. No need to feel ashamed and I certainly enjoyed that present!”

 

Remy peeked at them from underneath the locks which had fallen in front of his face. He could tell they weren’t angry with him, even Logan wasn’t upset. Warren’s feelings, however were focusing on a completely different subject; Death. “Y’ll help m’ get dis under control?” Remy asked, addressing Jean pleadingly.

 

Jean nodded her head and got to her feet. “Come on, I’ll show you how to properly use your shields.” Smiling at Bobby she added, “Don’t mind if I burrow your lover for a moment?”

 

//Lover! Yes, we’re lovers, aren’t we, Remy?//

 

Remy wondered about the ease with which Bobby had settled in to using the link between them. //Oui, cher, lovers.//

 

Jean pulled him towards the professor’s study and with he a sigh he addressed Bobby again, //Love y’, cher.//

 

///

 

Sitting on his bed Logan pondered his next step. Warren’s room, which was next to his, echoed with his pacing. Warren was having another sleepless night and Warren wouldn’t come to him to talk. Maybe Worthington didn’t want to show his pain and weakness openly, maybe…Logan got up and walked over to the door. If Warren wasn’t going to come to him, he would have to seek out Worthington. He dreaded what might happen if Warren rejected his help. What if Warren had developed suicidal tendencies? They had almost lost Remy because they’d abandoned him. He couldn’t allow the same thing to happen a second time!

 

As he opened the door, Logan noticed that he wasn’t the only one in the corridor. Dressed in one of Bobby’s shirts, Remy stood a few steps away of him, red eyes drawn to Warren’s door. //Course, bein’ an empath means he’s drawn to Worthington’s pain,// Logan thought and noticed the distant look in the Cajun’s eyes. //No way in hell I’m gonna let him deal with Warren! Kid’s still tryin’ to handle his own pain!//

 

“Go back to bed, kid,” Logan said softly, trying not to startle Remy out of the trance like state he was in. “Ya look cold and Drake will miss ya,” he added, relieved to see life return to Remy’s eyes. The Cajun was shivering all over his body.

 

//It’s Ange,// Remy cast, uncertainly, barely avoiding the raw feelings nagging at him.

 

Logan nodded his head, remembering Remy had told them he was a telepath as well. It must have taken a lot of convincing on Jean’s part to make Remy admit that to himself and them. “I’ll take care of Worthington. Ya’re goin’ back to bed now,” he said, firmly placing a hand on Remy’s shoulder to fully bring him back to reality.

 

“Didn’ know y’ felt dis…” Remy searched for the right word to describe the feeling he was receiving. “Protective of me.” Blinking his eyes he looked at Logan’s. “Maybe I can help Ange…”

 

“I’ll call ya if I can’t handle it,” Logan stated resolved, knowing how desperately Remy wanted to help. “Drake?” he called out and registered Remy’s surprised yelp. Hearing the muffled reply coming from inside the room he addressed Remy again. “Get some sleep, kid, you need it.”

 

Remy didn’t reply, still tasting Logan’s concern… //For me! He’s concerned ‘bout me!//

 

Logan caught an echo of that thought and guessed that Jean still hadn’t yet succeeded in teaching Remy how to properly shield his thoughts. At first Logan wanted to wave the thought away, but then he sensed Remy’s true amazement. “Of course I’m concerned about y’, kid. Haven’t ya figured out by now that I like ya?”

 

“It doesn’t quite register in his heart yet,” Bobby explained in a soft melancholy voice as he appeared behind his lover. After wrapping his arms around Remy who looked like a sleepwalker at this point, he pulled his lover back inside their room and led him to the bed, making sure he lay down.

 

Logan closed the door and Bobby sighed seeing the look in Remy’s eyes. “Let someone else comfort Warren, Remy. You’ve been tossing and turning for some time now.” Bobby spooned his body against Remy’s and tucked them in. “Try and sleep,” he advised and wondered whether it was Warren’s angst that was keeping Remy awake.

 

Remy closed his eyes, soothed by Bobby’s closeness, but Warren’s pain kept battering against his shields. Yes, he could shut it out, but that felt like turning his back on Angel and he didn’t want to do that.

 

“Logan will deal with Warren,” Bobby reminded Remy, relaxation slowly drifting into his lover’s mind. //Want to know about my latest fantasy?// Bobby asked, using the link.

 

//Oui,// Remy replied and snuggled back into Bobby. To his surprise he’d found that he loved listening to Bobby’s voice in his head, filling him with love and passion. Smiling, he allowed Bobby’s thoughts to wash through him and finally he was lured in to sleep.

 

///

 

Logan didn’t knock before entering Warren’s room; knowing Angel wouldn’t let him in if he did. He sucked in his breath seeing Worthington, hunched down in a corner, beating his fists against the floor. Mentally reviewing his possibilities he decided to give Warren a chance to start the conversation. Walking over to the messy bed he sat down, back against the wall, pulled up his knees and rested his hands on them. “Wanna talk?”

 

“No,” Warren hissed, not raising his head, still staring at the floor. “And I can’t remember telling you to come inside.”

 

“Ya didn’t. “ Logan took a deep breath, mentally preparing himself for what was to come. “I wouldn’t have listened to ya anyway. Ya need to talk this out, Worthington.”

 

“Talk about what?” Warren raised his burning eyes, glaring at Logan in obvious distress.

 

“Death,” Logan replied calmly. “Ya can’t hide from yar past.”

 

“I guess you’re speaking from personal experience?”

 

Warren’s tone carried arrogance but Logan knew what Angel was doing, trying to get him out of the room. “Yeah, that’s why I know how ya feel right now.”

 

Warren laughed embittered. “I feel like begging Apocalypse to change me back in to Death!”

 

“Yeah,” Logan grunted. “’Cause then the pain will go away. You didn’t feel anythin’ ‘cept rage when ya were a Horsemen.” It was a guess, but an educated one.

 

“I didn’t feel anything, except for this need to carry out Apocalypse’s commands.” Warren stroked back his hair and pushed himself to his feet, using the wall for support. He hadn’t slept these last two nights and his guilt was driving him insane. He’d hoped Logan would show up… or Remy… to talk to him. They understood what he was going through.

 

“That’s the easy way out and ya never struck me as a coward,” Logan commented, carefully observing Warren. “Want company?”

 

“Yes,” Warren admitted and moved over to the bed. He sat down as far away as possible from Logan. “How do I deal with it?” he asked eventually.

 

Logan growled. “Ya can’t brin’ back the dead, kid. Ya’ll have to accept what ya did and ya have to realize that it can happen again. Once ya tasted blood…”

 

Warren silently sobbed, head turned away from Logan, feeling ashamed for letting tears drip down his face. “I don’t ever want to be like that again. I’d rather take my own life!”

 

Logan sighed and slid down the bed to sit beside Warren. “That’s no solution and ya know it.”

 

“But…” Warren tried fighting the tears and the pain but failed. “I still hear them screaming.”

 

“And they will for the rest of yar life,” Logan said compassionately, “But the screams will also remind ya that ya can’t let it happen again.”

 

“I’m…” Warren didn’t know what he wanted to say and looked helplessly to Logan for answers, letting go of his pretended arrogance.

 

“Lost,” Logan finished for him. “Ya’ll find the way back again. Every life ya’ll save from now on will have a new meanin’. Ya’ve taken life, but ya can also protect it. It’s a choice ya have to make.”

 

Logan wasn’t sure if he was reading the man right, but decided to trust his instincts and gently placed an arm around Warren’s shoulders. “Ya don’t have to do it alone, ya know. Ya can talk to me and Cajun wants to help too.”

 

Warren had frozen at the feel of an arm slung around his frame, but then forced himself to calm down. “Promise me something?”

 

“What?” Logan said alert.

 

“That if I ever turn into Death again that you’ll kill me?” Warren locked eyes with him, pleading from the depths of his soul.

 

Logan berated himself. He should have expected that request, which he had once made himself after he’d gone feral for the first time. “Ya’ll make sure it won’t happen again,” he said soothingly and was surprised as Warren leaned in to the embrace.

 

“I feel like I betrayed everything I ever believed in,” Warren whispered and stared at his shaking hands. “I still see blood dripping from…”

 

Logan placed a finger on Warren’s lips, silencing him. ”Ya killed… now start makin’ up f’r it f’r the rest of yar life, ‘cause that’s how it’s goin’ to be.”

 

“Is that why you’re still with the X-Men?” Warren asked as Logan removed his finger.

 

“Yeah, kid. This is my way of makin’ up for what I did and I’m even gettin’ back things I never expected. Friendship, concern, ice in my bathroom.”

 

Warren finally smiled hearing that last comment. “I wish there was something I could do to make up for what I did.”

 

Logan nodded his head approvingly. “Concentrate on the things ya can do, kid.”

 

Warren closed his eyes as Logan’s fingers massaged the back of his neck. It felt so good to know he wasn’t alone, that someone was willing to back him up and catch him should he fall. “Any ideas?”

 

Logan shrugged. “Ya got all that money… use it.”

 

“I could…” Warren started to feel sleepy; relaxing as Logan pulled him closer, needing this contact so badly right now. He didn’t want to be alone with his thoughts, the blood on his hands and his pain. “I could set up a fund for… street kids… provide more shelters,” he said suddenly, remembering what had happened to Remy.

 

“That’s a good start,” Logan stated. “Ya might wanna ask Gumbo’s help.”

 

“Remy…” Warren nodded his head. “Yes, he might know where the shelters are needed most.”

 

“Now, why don’t ya try gettin’ some sleep? I know ya’ve been pacin’ these last two nights.” Logan disliked the dark circles underneath Warren’s eyes and sensed the tremors rocking Angel’s body.

 

“I don’t want to go to sleep. I keep having nightmares and…” Warren stopped as Logan pulled him further onto the bed, allowing him to use his chest as a pillow. “Didn’t I once say I don’t want you in my bed?” Warren said hesitantly, uncertain what was going on.

 

“Just close yar eyes and sleep. I’m goin’ to do the same,” Logan replied, as Warren started to tense up. “Figured ya don’t wanna sleep alone.”

 

“Thanks,” Warren whispered, it was the truth. “You know, you’re the complete opposite of the man I thought you were.”

 

Logan smiled, knowing Warren couldn’t see it.

 

“And why do you keep calling me kid?” Warren asked, as his eyes dropped shut. “I know you’re 150 years old, but…”

 

“Stop talkin’, Wings. I’m tryin’ to sleep.” Sensing Warren’s regular breathing he knew the man was asleep. He recognized his own pain in Warren and wanted to help him find the way back. Warren’s right hand snaked upwards until it found his and Logan squeezed it, realizing Warren was making sure he was still here and not alone. “I’ll help ya work through this,” he promised and gave into sleep himself.

 

///

 

The four remaining days until Christmas passed by rather uneventfully. Peace and a joyous feeling settled over the Mansion as the X-Men prepared for Christmas.

 

Remy was learning to control his abilities with Jean’s help and Bobby never strayed far from his side. The link between them was unsettling at times, but the two men seemed to be getting used to it and Bobby was determined to use it to their mutual benefit. The link offered him a new insight into Remy’s feelings and thoughts and he used it to calm the Cajun at nights when Remy suffered from a rare nightmare.

 

At first Warren often turned to Remy to talk to him about his experiences as Death but quickly realized Remy was in no condition to mentally support him, as the Cajun was struggling with his own memories. In the end he only confided in Logan and none of the others ever commented on the fact that Logan spent most nights in Angel’s room, offering support and a listening ear.

 

This was obviously a time for the injured to heal, to reach out to the others and settle in to a new routine in which no one felt left out.

 

Warren had already contacted several people to set up a fund for street kids all over the US and followed Logan’s advice in trying to get Remy to help him. But every time he breached the subject of living on the streets Remy tried hard to avoid answering them.

 

As he made another attempt at addressing the matter Warren quickly backed off, seeing Remy’s tear filled eyes. Warren knew he’d pushed too hard when Remy simply walked away. “Remy, I’m sorry,” he called out as the Cajun quickly left the room. Damn! He’d only asked what would make street kids accept help!

 

“Give him more time,” Jean stated compassionately. She had overheard part of the conversation. Except for Bobby she was probably the only one who knew what horrors Remy had been subjected to as a child. She had seen the dark images in his mind as she had helped him release Death’s rage and the memory still made her tremble.

 

“Jean?” Warren got to his feet and joined her in the corridor. “You know why I’m asking him those questions.” He had told her about his plans, wanting to know if she felt he was doing the right thing. She had been enthusiastic and had even encouraged him to get Remy involved.

 

Jean nodded her head, trying to find a way to make Warren understand how badly hurt Remy felt. “Remy hasn’t dealt with his pain yet. Now that he feels safe, sheltered and accepted the hurt is finally surfacing and for the first time in his life he’s trying to work through it, something he couldn’t do as a child. I know you mean well, but don’t push him, Warren.” Jean spoke in a gentle tone, knowing Warren’s motives to be genuine.

 

“I’m trying hard to understand him,” he admitted, “from what Logan told me I know what probably happened to him, but…” Warren sighed. “Need any help preparing Christmas dinner?” he offered. He’d do anything to escape his own pain. At nights Logan was there to offer support and guidance but during the daytime guilt and shame came crashing in.

 

“Sure,” Jean accepted and took hold of his arm. “I still need someone to peel the potatoes.”

 

///

 

Remy retreated back to his room, a place where he had hardly spent any time recently. For some reason he usually ended up in Bobby’s room. His lover’s name brought a smile to his lips and he couldn’t help reaching out, //Bobby? Are y’ still in de cellar?//

 

//Remy!// came the reply at once. //I just found the Christmas decorations!//

 

Remy smiled warmly, relieved Bobby was having a good time, digging out the Christmas stuff with Hank and Jubilee.

 

//Are you okay, Remy? Are you brooding again?//

 

That was the one disadvantage to the link as far as he was concerned. He didn’t want Bobby to experience his memories, mood swings or pain, but Bobby had told him he could deal with it. No need to shut down the link and the truth was that Bobby’s presence in his mind was the best thing that had ever happened to him.

 

//Are you going to help us decorate the tree and house? Please?// Bobby asked in a pleading/giggling tone.

 

Remy’s smile broadened. //Later, cher,// and tried putting more emotional distance between them. Bobby was right. He was brooding, trying to make sense of these last weeks.

 

“Remy?”

 

The soft voice made him turn around. “Stormy?” Why would she come to his room?

 

“Brother,” Storm said and was delighted to see that Remy’s smile actually reached his eyes. Walking over to the window she took in his appearance. “You look well,” she said, knowing very well what Bobby’s part in his recovery was.

 

“Y’ look beautiful as always,” he replied sincerely. Staying away from her thoughts and emotions he looked at her questioningly. Something seemed different about her tonight.

 

Storm sighed softly and then wrapped her arms around him. “I forgive you, Remy, brother, friend, thief,” she whispered compassionately, hoping that Remy was experiencing her sincerity.

 

A tear surfaced in Remy’s eyes. “Merci, chere, means a lot to dis thief.”

 

Storm sought out his eyes. “Yet something is bothering you. You can tell me, Remy,” she offered and smiled as he gently, almost hesitantly returned the embrace. “What is it?”

 

“I don’ know,” Remy whispered against her neck when she refused to break the embrace. “I’ve never been dis happy before, can’ last.”

 

“The professor will join us this evening and once more take up residence at the mansion. Do you think you can confide in him?” Jean had hinted at the enormity of the pain her friend was carrying in his heart.

 

“No one can help me wid dis, Stormy.” Remy finally broke the hold she had on him and stared at the snow, which refused to go away. “It’s my past.”

 

“Remy?”

 

“Dere was a time when I… lived on de streets, before I was a thief,” he refused to meet her eyes. “Ange is askin’ a lot of questions ‘bout dat time an’ it’s bringin’ back memories I’m scared of.”

 

//Scared?// Storm thought. Her friend was admitting that something frightened him?

 

“Dey called me Devil spawn, demon eyes, son of satan,” Remy confessed. “And after all dese years it still hurts.”

 

"Remy,” Storm started and raised his chin. “You know who and what you are, a mutant, born with special, very special gifts. Do you know how much you’ve given us these last days? You have shown us that we had strayed from our chosen path. The way you…” she paused, searching for the right words, “showed Warren compassion when he needed it most, opened our eyes. You, my friend are a shining example for the rest of us. You have found a family, home and even a lover here,” Storm ended, not repressing a grin as she spoke those last words.

 

“Stormy,” Remy started; his voice shaky.

 

“Come, my friend. Robert wants your help decorating.”

 

Storm pulled him in to the corridor and Remy allowed a smile to break through.

 

///

 

Remy muttered softly, as he was sent outside to fetch firewood. Bobby had this great idea of using the old fireplace to make it ‘cozy’! “Merde, and I’ve got to get de wood!” It was cold and he shivered, remembering a different cold.

 

Suddenly the wood dropped from his arms as he picked up a presence, close, getting closer all the time… “Non,” he moaned miserably and quickly closed the link. It would take Bobby a moment to realize the connection had vanished, but he hoped that by then the worst was behind him. Staring at the sky he watched Rogue and Joseph land. Her arms were filled with presents. He almost averted his eyes as it was too painful to look at her.

 

“Remy?” Rogue exclaimed in an odd tone.

 

Remy’s stomach twisted, convulsed and he fought the urge to throw up the hot chocolate Bobby had made him moments ago.

 

“Yuh still ‘live?” Rogue stuttered, glancing at Joseph who’d taken a step back. “Ah thought yuh’d died!”

 

“Why?” Remy whispered, trying hard to shut out her emotions. He didn’t want to feel her feelings!

 

“Yuh told me tuh leave yuh behind, swamprat, or don’t yuh remember? Yuh invaded my mind!” Rogue said vehemently. “Yuh wanted tuh die!”

 

“I didn’,” Remy objected weakly as Rogue advanced on him. She was still beautiful to him, but something was battering against his shields and it wasn’t love. “Why, chere? Why leave me? I don’ have a deat’wish!”

 

“Sure yuh have, swamprat!” Rogue unceremoniously dropped the gifts in to the snow. “Yuh were in my mind! Ah know the truth!”

 

“Non,” Remy leaned against the wall. “I don’ believe dat! I would never violate y’r mind like dat! I t’ought y’ loved me.”

 

“Yuh betrayed that love, sugah!” Rogue stated. “When yuh kissed me I saw treason! Yuh got the Morlocks killed.”

 

“I didn’ know Sinister’s plans!” Remy defended himself softly. “If y’ really were in my mind y’ must know dat.”

 

Rogue exchanged a glance with Joseph who looked uncomfortable. “Yuh never loved me, Remy. Really loved me,” she whispered.

 

“I was willin’ to forget ‘bout touchin’ y' for de rest of my life!” Remy moaned and shook his head. “I loved y’, chere.”

 

“It ain’t good ‘nough!” she finally spat. “Yuh deserved tuh die out there! Look at what yuh did tuh flyboy! Look at what yuh did to me!”

Remy felt queasy as he finally identified the nature of the emotions battering at his shields. Hate and… she was toying with him like a cat with a mouse. “Chere, please…”

 

“No, ah ain’t finished yet!” Her eyes widened a little as they noticed movement to his right. A door had opened and someone had stepped on to the porch. “Flyboy,” she whispered.

 

“Ange?” Remy looked up pleadingly. Rogue’s emotions were suffocating him. He couldn’t handle more hate directed at his person, but… Rogue was right. Warren had every reason to hate him. Warren might have made an effort to befriend him, but now that he was reminded of just how treacherous he had been, Angel would surely regain his senses. //I know y’ hate me,// he cast in to Warren’s mind. //I’m sorry…// and bowed his head in defeat.

 

Warren flinched hearing those words and his jaw was set in firm determination as he looked from Remy to Rogue. “I think that’s enough, Rogue. You left a teammate behind to die. If there is a traitor among us, then it’s you!”

 

Remy’s head jerked back. “Ange?” he whispered stunned. Was Warren really defending him?

 

“Swamprat’s responsible for the loss of yor wings!” Rogue protested in a venomous tone.

 

“No,” Warren walked over to Remy, seeing panic in those red eyes. “The Marauders did that to me. Remy fought them as well.”

 

“He put them together, sugah in case yuh forgot that!” Rogue took a step back, closer towards Joseph. “Ah ain’t the traitor here!”

 

“Child,” a voice came from above, “You better leave the mansion now.” Storm descended, using her control of the winds to ensure a soft landing. “You’ve hurt my brother.” A saddened expression appeared in her eyes. “You almost killed him.”

 

“Storm!” Rogue said pleadingly. “He told me tuh leave him behind!”

 

“Even if he did that, somethin’ I doubt very much,” another voice said from the left. “Ya don’t leave the kid out there to die! We X-Men take care of each other!” Logan cocked his head and the look he gave her was menacing. “They’re right. Ya better leave the mansion.”

 

Remy was still in shock. The X-Men had chosen to defend him? They’d taken his side? “I don’ understand, mes amis,” he whispered and studied their faces. “Mon Dieu! Y’re serious!”

 

“Yes, we are!” Bobby shrugged off Hank’s hand, which had kept him back. He’d wanted to help Remy carry the firewood, but they’d seen Rogue’s arrival and they had heard her accusations. “You don’t leave someone to die in Antarctica, Rogue!” Bobby admonished her and took up position next to his lover. “Don’t you have any feelings at all? How cold is your heart?”

 

“Bobby, cher,” Remy whispered, sensing Bobby’s anger. His lover was about to explode with rage.

 

Rogue looked up hearing that particular tone. Remy had often used it addressing her. “What’s goin’ on here?” she whispered, seeing how close the two men were standing.

 

Scott and Jean slowly approached and Cyclops felt thankful Joseph was staying out of this discussion. “They’re right, Rogue. At the moment you aren’t welcome here. I suggest you contact the professor tomorrow. Maybe he can work this out, but I don’t want you to ruin Christmas for us. We’ve worked hard to…” and then he realized the truth. “To become the family we once were,” Jean finished with a smile. “If you want to return to that family, Rogue, you’ll have to earn our trust again.”

 

“But the Cajun is a traitor! He violated mah mind and… “

 

“Stop this!” Charles Xavier exclaimed. They hadn’t even noticed his arrival, too caught up in their discussion. “Rogue, I will contact you tomorrow, but for now you’ll leave the premises!”

 

Rogue glared at Remy and he quailed under the impact of that hate. “Dere’s a t’in line between love and hate,” he whispered, “Why cross it, chere?”

 

“Yuh ain’t good ‘nough!” she spat again and kicked the presents deeper into the snow. “Yuh don’t know what love is!”

 

“Oh yes, he does!” Bobby countered, brushing a lock of hair out of Remy’s face before kissing his lover gently. “You threw away the best thing that could have possibly happened to you,” he told her, not making a secret of the fact that they were lovers. “Somehow, I pity you, Rogue.”

 

Hissing, cursing, Rogue returned to Joseph. “Ah will be back!”

 

“Hopefully not,” Bobby whispered, as Remy trembled in his arms. His lover was cold and… “Stop blocking your thoughts, Remy. I want you to open the link,” he said, desperate to comfort Remy any way he could.

 

Remy wasn’t sure that was a good thing, but did as he was told.

 

//Remy, I’m so sorry she said all those things to you… and no! They aren’t true!// he sent Remy, feeling his doubts. “Even Warren defended you, remember?”

 

Remy nodded his head, hesitantly locking eyes with Angel. “Merci, Ange…”

 

Warren patted Remy’s back. “I’ll get the firewood. You get inside with the others.”

 

Remy allowed Bobby to pull him back inside and as he sat down he could only stare at the X-Men who had formed a circle around him. “Professor?” he stuttered awkwardly.

 

“We’ll talk later,” Charles decided, they had a lot to discuss… Magneto would be one of their subjects, Rogue another. “But I’m glad to see my X-Men rise to the occasion,” he complimented them. “Maybe my absence forced you to grow,” he pondered aloud and smiled, feeling the love flowing between Bobby and Remy.

 

Outside, Warren stared at the sky. Rogue had reminded him of how he used to think about Remy. He hoped she would one day realize her mistakes. His wings itched underneath the fabric and he smiled.

 

///

 

Logan helped Jubilee to get all dishes back to the kitchen and the others settled down in front of the fireplace, which was burning and radiating heat. Charles wondered about the potential he sensed in Remy’s mind. It was much stronger than he’d ever suspected! Looking at the young man, Charles felt Remy's confusion. It was probably a rare thing for the Cajun to have people actually watching his back and coming to his rescue.

 

“Remy?” Bobby sat down next to his lover and squeezed his hand. “It’s time to open the presents.”

 

Jean was fidgeting with the CD-player, trying to get it to play the song she wanted. A moment later, Last Christmas by George Michael echoed through the room.

 

“I don’ have any presents to give,” Remy reminded his lover awkwardly.

 

“That’s okay, kid,” Logan grunted. “You’ve already given us enough.”

 

Remy looked up, wondering what that remark had been about, but then saw Warren sitting next to Logan. Yes, maybe he’d managed to give them something, though he wasn’t sure what it was. He still felt bad though.

 

“In the professor’s absence,” Scott started, “you made us remember what the X-Men are about, Remy. You forced us to think about the parts we played. Truth is,” and he looked at Charles who nodded his head. “We made a mistake when we didn’t go back to search for you in Antarctica.”

 

Jean took over, smiling warmly at Remy. “Truth is we never made you feel like you could trust us.”

 

“Or turn to us when you needed us,” Hank sighed. “We regret that.”

 

“And we’re glad for the second chance we’ve been given,” Warren whispered. “I don’t know how you survived that cold, but I know we’re glad to have you back with us. Especially Bobby should be happy about that,” he added and glanced at Logan who had lit a cigar.

 

“Wings is right, ya know.” Logan said and grabbed a gift-wrapped box from underneath the Christmas tree. “That’s for ya, Drake!” Logan disliked Remy’s watered eyes and wanted to break the tension in the room.

 

Curious, Bobby tore the paper off the box, which eventually revealed an audiotape. “Wolvie?”

 

“Jean, do me a favor and play it!” Logan said and gave her a wink.

 

Jean took the tape and pressed play. They heard soft panting, rustling sheets and then, “Stop Bobbying me! I want you now, damnit. I want you to take me!”

 

Bobby gasped hearing his own voice, staring at Logan. “You taped that?!”

 

“Yeah, will teach ya to freeze the water in my shower!” Logan remarked and enjoyed his cigar.

 

Remy however smiled weakly. No matter what happened, he wasn’t going to feel ashamed or embarrassed about the most special night he’d ever had. He would cherish Bobby’s passion for the rest of his life. This time, he squeezed Bobby’s hand reassuringly. //Love y’, cher.//

 

Bobby looked relieved at that message and placed a kiss on Remy’s lips.

 

“Harder, Remy, faster!” Bobby’s taped voice screamed through the room.

 

Scott flushed crimson red and Jean giggled, slapping her knees. “Priceless, Logan!” She stated amused.

 

Jubilee had crawled towards Logan, sitting on the floor. “Harder? Faster? Wolvie, do you happen to have a vid as well?”

 

Logan shot her a desperate glance. “Yar way too youn’ too look at somethin’ like that!”

 

Charles was hardly able to contain his laughter, but it was the look on Hank’s face that caught his attention.

 

“Who would have guessed,” Hank said, looking at Bobby, “that Remy is the silent type and you the screamer, Robert?”

 

That set off a genuine smirk on Bobby’s face. “Hey, at least Remy and I had some phenomenal sex!”

 

Warren looked away, slightly embarrassed and found himself staring in to Remy’s red eyes. “I still have to get used to this,” Warren said apologetically and felt Logan’s eyes glide over his face.

 

“Can I have a copy of dat tape, mon ami?” Remy requested, briefly forgetting about Rogue and the hate she had emanated.

 

“Sure,” Logan growled. “Ya might also wanna listen to the conversation Bobby and… Renard had durin’ ya sleep, Cajun.”

 

Now, that did cause a flush to appear on Remy’s face. “Y don’ need to tell all secrets,” he said pleadingly, but Logan only grinned.

 

“Renard?” Storm teased. “Who is Renard, Remy?”

 

Jean, sensing Remy’s growing embarrassment, stopped the tape and then threw it at Bobby. “I’m afraid my present will only make things worse.”

 

“Y’r present?” Remy moaned. “Are Bobby and I de only ones gettin’ dem?”

 

“No,” Bobby corrected and showed them his gifts.

 

Jean smiled handing them hers. “Enjoy,” she whispered and then sat down, resting her head against Scott’s shoulder.

 

Bobby started to unwrap the gift, a little more cautious by now. “What’s this?”

 

“Fluffy handcuffs?” Warren said, standing behind them and having an excellent view. “Fluffy handcuffs?” he repeated stunned.

 

“Looks like I’m going to cuff you to my bed, Remy!” Bobby smiled and shook his head. //Should have known they would do something like this!// he told Remy,

sensing his lover’s emotional turmoil. //It’s okay, Remy. It’s their way of telling us they are okay with this, with us.// He could tell that Remy felt uncomfortable and that this was kinda new to him. “We’ll put them to good use, Jean!”

 

Giggling, Jean said, “I’m sure you will!”

 

Charles had watched the scene with growing… admiration. His X-Men hadn’t let him down. Maybe he hadn’t made such grave mistakes. Perhaps the damage could be repaired after all. He’d start with training Remy and deciding what to do about Rogue.

 

“Logan? Got something for you too,” Warren said unexpectedly and handed the Canadian his gift.

 

“For me?” Logan whispered flabbergasted. “Are ya sure ya ain’t mixin’ somethin’ up?”

 

“I’m sure,” Warren replied firmly and then, almost as if trying to get away from Logan, slid next to Bobby on to the couch, furthest away from Wolverine. Whispering something in to Bobby’s ear, Warren watched Logan closely.

 

//Remy? You won’t believe this,// Bobby sent to his lover who quickly looked up at him. //You might wanna cover your ears.//

 

“Cigars?” Logan grunted contented. “And they ain’t the cheap kind either!”

 

Warren grinned as Logan lit one cigar. “Any moment now,” he whispered softly.

 

A loud bang echoed through the living room and smoke gathered above Logan’s head, his cigar had exploded and left his face blackened.

 

“Well done!” Bobby complimented Warren. “Looks like we’re even now!” he quipped, laughing warmly, hearing Logan growl.

 

“X-Men!” Charles said chidingly, but the smile, which had formed on his face revealed his true feelings. “No more practical jokes! And Logan? Don’t swing your claws at Warren!”

 

Storm was doing her best to appear dignified, but the giggling was contagious and as she rose from her chair she tried to look calm. “This is for you and Bobby,” and handed Remy an envelope.

 

“Stormy?” Remy whispered surprised.

 

“Hank, Jubilee and I thought you deserved a break,” she explained as she made her way back to her chair.

 

Bobby realized that Remy’s hands were trembling as he opened the envelope. Out fell two pieces of paper. “Wow!” Bobby exclaimed. “Those are tickets! We’re going to… Paris!” he stated ecstatic.

 

Remy however swallowed hard. “I can’ accept this, chere,” and looked Storm in the eyes.

 

“Sure you can, my friend,” Hank cut him short. “I made reservations in Hôtel Normandy, an excellent hotel. I stayed there myself while attending a medical convention.”

 

Shakily, Remy got to his feet and hugged Storm who immediately returned the embrace. Bobby ran over to Hank, patting the blue furry skin and winking at McCoy like a madman. As Remy reached Jubilee he placed a gentle kiss on her brow. “Merci, petite,” and surprised he realized she was blushing.

 

“Come here, handsome,” Bobby said and pulled Remy back on to the couch. “I’m saving my present until we’re alone!”

 

Remy sighed; he had never expected this obvious show of affection. He felt like he’d finally found a home, a family.

 

“Anyone else who’s still holding on to a present?” Charles inquired. “If not I’d like to start on the punch and eggnog.”

 

Warren seemed about to say something, but shook his head. Charles smiled. “Hank… are there any snacks left?”

 

As they moved over to the drinks Warren walked up to Remy and said, “Can I talk to you? In private?”

 

“Cher?” Remy looked to Bobby for a reply.

 

“Sure, Warren, as long as you return Remy to me.”

 

Bobby joined the others and Warren asked Remy to join him in the corner of the room.

 

A little nervous Remy waited for Warren to speak up. “What’s wrong, Ange?”

 

“I don’t know how to say this,” Warren sighed and produced another envelope. “It’s not really a Christmas present, but… I want you to know this.”

 

Remy's fingers trembled as he opened the slip of paper. “A cheque?”

 

“Well, yes… I want you to help me run the homeless shelters I’ve been setting up all over the country. A… joint venture so to speak. It’s more a symbolic gesture really, the cheque, as the money is already spent.”

 

Choking up Remy stared at the amount written down on the paper. “Y’ can feed a lot of hungry mout’s wid that money.”

 

“I plan on doing just that. I know I’ve been asking… unpleasant questions, but I don’t know where to find the right people for this job. I need your help.”

 

Touched, Remy nodded his head. //Mais oui, I’ll help,// and realized too late he’d used telepathy to tell Warren that.

 

“Good, then let’s join the others, before Bobby freezes the punch. He did that once, you know.”

 

Remy stared at the cheque during his way over to Bobby who had heard everything via the link.

 

“Here,” Bobby offered Remy some punch.

 

“I ain’t sure dat’s a good idea, Bobby,” Remy objected at the sight of alcohol. In the past his charm power had acted up when intoxicated.

 

//You’re an empath… as well as a telepath,// sounded Xavier’s voice in both their heads. //There is no charm power, Remy.//

 

Nodding his head, remembering Magneto pointing out the same thing to him, he slowly sipped from his glass.

 

“And now, if you excuse us, we’re going to have a private party!” Bobby stated and pointed his finger at Logan. “And don’t you dare tape it!”

 

Logan cocked his head. “Perhaps I will, perhaps I won’t.”

 

Remy smiled as Bobby pulled him upstairs.

 

“You didn’t peek at the present, did you?” Bobby wanted to know.

 

“Non,” Remy assured him, “I didn’.”

 

///

 

“Sit down on the bed,” Bobby commanded in a soft tone, suddenly nervous and uncertain if Remy would actually like his gift. Maybe it was way too soon, was he making a grave error. Even the link was useless at a time like this.

 

“What is it, cher?” Remy made himself comfortable on the bed, stretching his long legs and pushed a pillow underneath his back. He was still trying to comprehend all the things the X-Men had said, the way they had defended him from Rogue’s attack, telling her what she had done was wrong. Only Jean-Luc had ever backed him up all the way and he missed his père.

 

Bobby sat down, receiving most of Remy’s thoughts. Whenever the Cajun was depressed his control over the link faded a little. “You miss your father?”

 

“And tante!” Remy added. Seeing Bobby’s confused smile he added, “She took care of me, tried raisin’ me, was de mère I never had.”

 

“I hope I’ll get to meet them one day.” Bobby sat down cross-legged, with the present in his left hand. “You can’t go and visit them, right?” He remembered Remy telling him New Orleans was forbidden turf.

 

“Oui, had to flee de city years ago,” Remy admitted. “Would like to see dem once in a while dough.”

 

“Why don’t you invite them over?” Bobby suggested. //Or are you afraid they won’t come?// Almost automatically he’d switched in to using the link. He had found himself doing that whenever the topic was personal to Remy.

 

“Père can’ leave like dat and tante… I don’ know,” Remy tried brushing off the subject. “So, y’ got me a present?” he said, switching subjects.

 

Bobby placed a hand on Remy’s knee, squeezing it gently. For the moment he would let the subject rest, but later on he’d try and get Remy to at least phone or write his family.

 

//Bobby, cher?// Remy sent, seeing the thoughtful expression in his lover’s eyes.

 

“Yeah, right, the present,” Bobby said and his eyes brightened. “I hope you’ll like it.”

 

“Bobby,” Remy started, wanting to tell him that he would always love presents coming from his lover, but the look Bobby gave him silenced the Cajun.

 

“Here, you unwrap it.” Bobby handed the box over to Remy and relished the disbelief he still felt in his lover’s mind. It was hard for Remy to accept that people actually cared for him, even loved him.

 

Remy’s fingers removed the paper carefully, not tearing it impatiently like Bobby had done earlier. “Y’ didn’ have to do dis.”

 

“I wanted to do it,” Bobby countered and smiled as the small jewellery box finally appeared. “C’mon,” he encouraged the Cajun. “Open it!”

 

His hands were still trembling as he opened the box. “Rings?” Remy stuttered.

 

“Well, you might think it’s too early for that,” Bobby said soothingly and took out one of the rings. “I had yours engraved. If you want to wear it, that’s fine. If you’re uncomfortable with the idea you can put the box away.” Bobby noticed the odd expression to Remy’s eyes. Concentrating on the link he only received confusion.

 

“Engraved?” Remy mumbled. “Dese must have been expensive, cher,” he commented with an expert’s eye. The rings were made of silver and he slowly turned his around to have a look at the inscription. “Forever, my angel.” he whispered, more upset than he wanted Bobby to know. Someone had actually bought this for him? Had it engraved? “Bobby?”

 

Bobby smiled, finally realizing what was upsetting his lover. “You’re an empath, Remy. How come you still can’t accept I love you?”

 

//I don’t know, cher,// now it was Remy lapsing into using the link.

 

“Well, want me to put the box away or slide the ring onto your finger?” he asked, comfortable with whatever Remy was going to decide.

 

“What ‘bout y’r ring?” Remy asked and noticed the absence of an inscription.

 

“You can go back to the jeweller I bought it from and have an inscription put in, if you want that,” Bobby told him and gently brushed Remy’s lips. “You know, Remy,” he started in a tender tone. “I’ve never loved anyone as much as I love you.” //And I would have frozen the cells in Rogue’s body had she even tried to harm you. God help me, but it’s true.// Bobby hoped Remy hadn’t received that particular thought.

 

“Merci, cher,” Remy whispered awed and took the other ring from the box, closed it and began to slide the ring down Bobby’s finger. “I’ll have it engraved,” he promised. //But I have no idea what it should say.//

 

“Remy?” Bobby smiled seeing the stunned expression in his lover’s eyes and took hold of the other ring. “You’re okay with this?”

 

//Oui, cher,// Remy told him and watched in disbelief as the ring fit perfectly. Bobby hugged him, tightly, making sure he was aware of his lover’s presence.

 

“I’m sorry to interrupt,” Charles said after clearing his throat. He’d had felt the emotional exchange and hated to intrude, but… “Remy someone wants to say good-bye.”

 

“If it’s Rogue she can…” Bobby said defensively.

 

“No, it’s not Rogue,” Charles calmed him and then looked at Remy again. “He’s waiting for you at the clearing.”

 

Remy’s eyes grew big. Xavier couldn’t know about… Magneto. Only Jean and Bobby knew about his savior.

 

“I know he won’t mind Bobby accompanying you as the snow is still thick outside,” Charles said, not in the least surprised to learn Remy had told Bobby even this secret.

 

But something else was bothering Charles. Remy’s shields were so weak in comparison to his powers. Just how strong was he? Charles wondered baffled. Nothing had ever indicated this potential. Yes, he had suspected, no known, about the empathy but this manifestation of Remy’s latent telepathy had taken him by surprise and he realized he had to train Remy well.

 

“Monsieur,” Remy whispered in a soft tone. “Y’ know ‘bout… Magneto?”

 

Charles smiled warmly. “We go way back, Magnus and I, Remy. He was the one who urged me to return to the mansion. Magnus still worries about you. I think he almost suffered a heart attack when Warren attacked you, although I doubt my old friend will ever admit to that!”

 

“I was ‘fraid y’d t’ink me a…” Remy was unable to finish the sentence.

 

“A traitor, because Magnus saved your life, Remy? No,” Charles said reassuringly. “Now get going. Gambit.”

 

Remy looked to Bobby who had fetched their parkas. “Are y’ comin’ ‘long?” he asked, uncertain he could make it to the clearing alone in the middle of the night and with all that snow surrounding him.

 

“Sure I am!” Bobby stated determinedly and slid into his parka, as Remy briefly left the room to put on a sweater Bobby turned to the professor. “I’m glad you’re back, sir.”

 

“It’s good to be back!” Charles admitted. Then he turned thoughtfully. “You have done a great job with Remy, Robert. I can feel the change within him.”

 

Bobby sighed. “He’s still depressed though and something is eating him. Maybe you can try and talk to him?”

 

“I will,” Charles promised. “And I will examine his abilities closely. Robert, do you realize how strong his telepathic talent is?” Charles murmured, more to himself than to Bobby. “I never knew…”

 

Bobby was about to reply as Remy appeared again. Laughing warmly he helped Remy in to his parka. “Do you know you impressed the professor?”

 

Remy shot Xavier a troubled glance. “What are y’ talkin’ ‘bout, cher?”

 

“We will discuss your latent telepathy tomorrow, after a good night’s sleep,” Xavier decided and watched them leave, wondering why Magnus had insisted on speaking to Remy one last time.

 

///

 

Magneto quickly noticed the two figures approaching the clearing and waited patiently for them to arrive. He only had one thing to say to Remy and then he’d disappear again. The next time they’d meet would probably be as enemies. And he regretted that for several reasons.

 

//Bobby?// Remy asked and felt reassured as his lover pulled him closer.

 

//He saved your life. I can understand he wants to talk to you a last time.//

 

//Merci.//

 

Bobby shook his head. //C’mon, we shouldn’t keep him waiting.//

 

As they arrived at the clearing Magneto was pacing, but looked up seeing the two men. “Remy,” Magneto started and didn’t suppress the pride he felt concerning the young man, hoping the Cajun would pick up on it. He gave Bobby a polite nod and then focused on the other young mutant. “Seems to me you have touched their hearts, Remy,” he said, a catch in his voice, but quickly composed himself again. “You didn’t believe me at the time, but returning to the mansion was the best thing you could do, wasn’t it?”

 

“Oui,” Remy replied a little nervous. “Merci for takin’ me back.”

 

Bobby watched with growing interest. What was he missing here?

 

“I’m proud, Remy. If I had a son, I would have liked him to be like you. Charles can be proud of you.” Magneto drew in a deep breath. “I’ve got to go now, destroy the world, things like that,” he added remembering Remy’s comment, trying to get rid of the tension between them.

 

Remy smiled hearing that. “I won’ judge y’ dat quickly ‘gain.”

 

“Good,” Magneto said pleased, then turned to Drake. “As far as I’m concerned you better look after him if you don’t want me breathing down your neck.”

 

Bobby shrugged his shoulders, not in the least impressed. He was too busy trying to figure out what this was about. This wasn’t typical behaviour for Magneto. “I’ll take care of him.”

 

Magneto seemed to stall, as if unwilling to leave. He moistened his lips, about to say something, but then seemingly dismissing the idea. “We’ll meet again, as enemies,” he said at last and used his magnetic powers to take to the air.

 

Bobby and Remy watched him leave, both with unspoken questions. In the end it was Remy who said, “I’m cold, cher.”

 

“Yeah, let’s head home,” Bobby studied Remy’s eyes and asked, “What’s wrong?”

 

“I sensed his pride,” Remy admitted. “I don’ understan’ why he feels like dat.”

 

“Neither do I,” Bobby whispered and began pulling his lover back towards the house. “But I do know I want another discussion with Renard tonight!”

 

Smiling, Remy placed a kiss on Bobby’s brow. //Renard might be up f’r dat, cher!// he sent wickedly.

 

TBC


	3. Master of Puppets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remy LeBeau is plagued by uncanny nightmares and turned into the object of Sinister’s attention as he tries to find out who his real parents are. In the meantime Logan and Warren discover they like each other a lot better than they always thought.

Master of puppets

STATUS: Finished.

PAIRING: Gambit/Iceman and Wolverine/ Angel

RATING: NC-17 for adult themes and content. 

DISCLAIMERS: Gambit and X-Men is (c)copyright of Marvel Comics. No copyright infringement is intended. 

SUMMARY: Remy LeBeau is plagued by uncanny nightmares and turned into the object of Sinister’s attention as he tries to find out who his real parents are. In the meantime Logan and Warren discover they like each other a lot better than they always thought.

 

 

Master of puppets 

 

 

“No, please don’t, please…”

 

A scream, filled with pain and misery fled through the room and Logan sighed deeply. Warren’s sleep was often filled with nightmares but tonight they were exceptionally bad. Apparently the relaxed mood they’d spent Christmas in hadn’t helped much. “Wings, wake up,” Logan said firmly as the man resting in his arms started to pound his chest in fear. Quickly he released Warren but continued to talk to him, knowing the sound of his voice could break the nightmare’s hold. These last few nights had also taken a toll on him. He’d hardly slept, listening to Warren’s heartbeat and softly whispering words of comfort. “Wake up, Warren,” he repeated as Angel continued to thrash on the bed. Deciding against dragging the man back to reality he used a technique he’d discovered two nights ago and seemed to work well. ‘Ange, wake up, Ange.” For some reason hearing that name calmed Warren’s sleep and Logan privately thanked Remy. “Ange?” he repeated and the thrashing stopped. Warren’s eyes flashed open with a frightening intensity and his lips started to form unspoken words.

 

Warren’s mind was running in circles. The last thing he remembered was being held down in the tunnels and losing his wings… “Logan?” he stuttered and grabbed his hand. Logan had become his anchor during the last few days… and nights.

 

“Ya had a bad dream, kid,” Logan said soothingly and slowly raised a hand so Warren could see what he was doing.

 

Warren had pushed himself against the headboard, resting his back against it. His fingers were clawing the sheets and sweat poured out of every pore. His eyes stared in to Logan’s and he focused on them. “A dream. It was only a dream,” but it had been so much more to him. He’d been back in those tunnels, had relived the pain. Seeing Logan’s probing glance he drew in a deep breath. “I’m awake. Sorry I woke you,” and ashamed for freaking out like that Warren turned his head to the other side. It was only then that he realized Logan was still wearing his clothes. Normally he’d wear some kind of Japanese kimono. “Have you been out?” he asked and pulled up the blankets. The first nights he’d felt intimidated by Logan’s presence, but after the nightmares had set in Warren had grown to feel thankful Logan stayed close. A close bond had formed between them, which he couldn’t quite explain; neither did he want to examine it.

 

“Went to check on our Cajun. Ya ain’t the only one sufferin’ from nightmares.” Remy’s scream had drawn his attention as he had made his way over to Warren’s room and after smelling Bobby’s scent he’d quickly left the corridor.

 

“You care a lot about him, don’t you?” Warren stated and accepted the glass of water Logan handed him.

 

“Yeah… but there is more,” Logan admitted and carefully slid into position next to Warren, offering him his shoulder to rest his head on, pleased when Warren accepted the invitation. Wrapping an arm around Angel’s frame he absentmindedly stroked the golden hair, listening to soft sighs and desperate moans. Warren had told him everything he remembered about his time as Death and the terror he had felt when he’d lost his wings. Tears had dripped from Angel’s cheeks and Logan had never pushed for more. Maybe now it was *his* time to open up a little to Worthington. Why? Because he had started to grow attached to Angel, something he’d never thought possible. But the man whose head rested on his shoulder wasn’t the playboy he had barely managed to tolerate. This was someone different, someone in pain and a person who deserved to be treated with respect. //That’s why I’m opening up to him//.

 

“Got a confession to make,” Logan started, feeling the sudden change in Warren’s breathing.

 

Warren looked up and was shocked, seeing the sadness in Logan’s eyes. “What kind of confession?” forgetting about his own misery he listened closely, hoping to somehow return Logan’s confidence and trust.

 

Awkwardly, Logan sought for words. “I failed our Cajun a long time ago.”

 

Warren sat upright to study him. “What are you talking about?” He felt strangely protective when it came down to Remy.

 

“It musta been… almost 20 years ago when I was in New Orleans,” Logan sighed and threw back his head as if to clear it of dark images. “I was walkin’ the streets when someone tried to steal my wallet. When I looked down I stared in to red and black eyes.”

 

“What?” Warren stuttered, looking impatiently at Logan to continue.

 

“Didn’t know ‘bout Xavier at the time, but… I did know the kid was a mutant and was bein’ hassled for it. They yelled Devil boy when I caught him.” Logan locked eyes with Warren. “The kid was starved, his clothes had holes in them and the skin shinin’ through was bruised all over.”

 

“I don’t get it,” Warren commented, totally focusing on Logan. “You met Remy before?”

 

“Yeah, wish I had known what I do now,” Logan grunted and closed his eyes. “Wanted to help the kid, bought him food and when I turned my back to pay for it, he was gone.”

 

“But you could have tracked him down!” Warren stated upset.

 

“Yeah, tried hard to find the kid, but… I failed. Even stayed a little longer and asked ‘round where I could find the boy.” Logan’s voice dropped. “But no one wanted to talk ‘bout ‘that white trash’, ‘devil spawn’ as they called him and in the end I had to give up.”

 

“And now you’re feeling guilty?” Warren ventured. He’d never before seen Logan display such vulnerability.

 

“Yeah, ya can call it that,” Logan muttered. “Kid doesn’t remember we met before. Ya know, sometimes, in my sleep, I still see those… empty eyes.”

 

“Logan!” Warren didn’t know how to react. Logan had bared part of his soul and he felt honored by that trust, but… “You tried your best,” he said determined.

 

“But I screwed up,” Logan muttered. “I could have gotten him outa there.”

 

“It wasn’t your fault,” Warren pointed out to him. “However, it does explain why you care this much about him.”

 

Logan laughed embittered. “When he joined the team I recognized those eyes and I wondered ever since… would things have turned out different for Gumbo if I had found him?”

 

Warren shook his head. “I don’t know about that, but I know Remy thinks you’re a good friend.” Warren smiled saddened. “So that’s how you knew what happened to Remy as a child?”

 

“Yeah, that’s also why I’m trying to get him to talk ‘bout it, but he’s stubborn!”

 

“Thankfully he’s got Bobby to pull him through and I… have you.” He wasn’t sure where that came from, but it was the truth. “I don’t know what I would have done without your support.”

 

“X-Men take care of each other,” Logan growled, low in his throat.

 

“Yes, you’ve got a valid point there.” Warren moved away from Logan and started for the bathroom. “I’m going to take a quick shower.” His clothes were sticky with sweat and he needed to clear his head after Logan’s admission.

 

“Make sure Drake didn’t freeze the water!” Logan called out and switched on the TV. He was way to awake to get back to sleep and he wanted to keep an eye on Warren anyway. It had taken him a while before he had been able to admit to himself that he liked Wings after all. There was something eternally sad in those eyes, which shouldn’t be there.

 

He listened to the soft splashing of water and tried to concentrate on the program on TV, but his eyes strayed towards the bathroom every so often. Checking the time he realized 30 minutes had already passed. Making no sound at all, he got up from the bed and pushed the bathroom door ajar. His breath caught, seeing Warren sitting on the floor of the shower cabin, arms wrapped around himself, crying softly.

 

“Wings,” he sighed and opened the door after grabbing some towels. “What happened?” he whispered softly, turning the water off and wrapping the towels around the shivering form. Warren’s wings trembled and his body shook violently. Lifting Warren from the floor he carried him to the bed and placed him down in the center, pulling blankets over the sobbing man. “Talk to me, Ange.” At times like this, it was the only name Warren reacted to. 

 

“I… look at this… blue skin… Death…. Horsemen…” Warren whispered lost and grabbed Logan’s waist. “I don’t want to see the blood.”

 

“Easy now, Wings.” Logan pulled him close to his chest and soothingly stroked Warren’s back. The blue skin would always remind the man of what had happened and nothing could change that. “Ya’re safe now, kid. Apocalypse can’t get his dirty hands on ya now.”

 

Shivering violently, Warren looked in to Logan’s eyes. Surprising them both, his hand suddenly caressed Logan’s face and a shudder racked Warren’s body. “Do you hate me?”

 

Logan swallowed hard hearing that tone. “I don’t hate ya, kid,” he said compassionately.

 

Warren read the truth in those eyes hovering above him and trembled. He’d always been attracted to women, beautiful ones and a lot of them, but never to a man and certainly not someone like Wolverine who at times scared the shit out of him, but… right now he needed Logan’s strength, those survival instincts and he was willing to surrender, craving Logan’s compassion.

 

Logan would never make the first move. Warren realized that as well.// That would be taking advantage of me, wouldn’t it? Why has it taken me all this time to figure them out? Remy and Logan… I never took the time to get to know them, really get to know them.// And he blamed himself for being narrow minded. “Logan, I…” and brushed a finger over the man’s lips. The look Logan gave him showed doubt. “It’s okay,” Warren whispered, a little scared and excited at the same time. “I think I feel the same way about this as you do, but… I need to take this slow. I’m still getting used to seeing Bobby and Remy together and…” It was true. Seeing Remy and Bobby happy had made him think. He’d never thought it possible for two men to connect on such an elemental level.

 

Logan nodded his head; aware he’d given away too much of his feelings, uncertain why Warren was saying this. Was it because Worthington felt grateful or was it something else? Something he didn’t dare hope for. “I don’t want gratitude,” he pointed out.

 

“I didn’t say that because of gratitude,” Warren whispered confused. “But… hold me?”

 

Logan reacted at once, pulled him closer, still stroking that golden hair. “Don’t make any hasty decisions, Wings or ya will hate yarself for it later.”

 

Warren knew Logan’s words were true, but didn’t care. “I need you,” he stuttered and rested his head against Logan’s chest, his arms wrapped around the other man’s waist. “I don’t know anything for sure any longer. My world has fallen apart and I’m trying hard to make any sense of it and you,” he locked eyes with Logan, “are the only one who truly understands me.”

 

“Cajun,” Logan started, but Warren cut him short. “It’s different with Remy. He didn’t know about Sinister’s plans for the Morlocks. He’s one of Sinister’s victims. And you kid, are one of Apocalypse’s victims. The bastard messed with yar head.”

 

“I’m not sure I needed much convincing.” Angel failed in keeping back his tears. “If only I could remember!”

 

“Why not ask Jean to…”

 

“No!” Warren yelped. “I don’t want her to know…”

 

“Wings… Ange, it’s okay if ya don’t wanna…” Logan calmed him. “But…” and he hesitated to breach this subject. “Where do ya wanna go from here?”

 

Warren licked his lips. “I’m not going to lie to you, Logan. I need you and I don’t know if… this is about love or commitment! Hell, right now I don’t know…” and his voice broke, shattering into tiny moans.

 

“I hear ya, kid,” Logan whispered, knowing Warren had yet to find the truth himself. “We’ll take this slow.” Looking down at those swimming eyes he cupped Warren’s chin in the palm of his hand. Slowly, he leaned in closer to brush Warren’s lips oh so gently, while his fingers trailed down blue skin to rest at the lower back. “This slow ‘nough?”

 

Warren nodded hesitantly. How could he ever explain his feelings, his needs?

 

“I know, Wings. I’ve been there, remember?”

 

“Yes, you have,” Warren admitted. “It feels different though, kissing a guy…”

 

“Live and learn!” Logan chuckled relieved to see a weak smile on Warren’s face. “Why don’t ya try to get back to sleep?” He knew from pervious experiences that the nightmare wouldn’t return, not after Warren had screamed himself awake to get it out of his system.

 

“I feel bad for taking up this much of your time,” Warren confessed, but snuggled up to his source of warmth.

 

“I offered my help, didn’t I?” Amused, Logan watched Warren shift position until he was safely tucked away in a firm embrace. “And if it means anythin’ to ya I kinda like that blue skin. Makes ya look exotic!”

 

“Never thought of it that way,” Warren mumbled, half asleep. “You’ll stay here, won’t you?”

 

“Yeah, I will,” Logan promised in a soft tone, wondering about Warren Worthington the third, asleep in his arms. It had been many years since he’d last committed himself to a relationship and he feared the consequences now. //But I won't let fear control me!//

 

///

 

//What the hell?// Looking around, Bobby suddenly knew he wasn’t in his bedroom any longer. Darkness surrounded him and he had to pinch his eyes to try and make any sense of his surroundings. Apparently he was inside an old warehouse. Roof leaking, raindrops dripped down onto his head and cursing softly, he started moving. //Think, Drake! What happened? I remember celebrating Christmas and later Remy’s birthday and yeah, Renard was up for it! But then… we went to sleep, so how did I end up here? And where is here?// Voices sounded in the distance and Bobby stopped in his tracks to locate the origin of the noise.

 

“Let’s find out if de mutie feels pain like we do!”

 

Another voice filled the room, yelling, “Devil boy, demon spawn!”

 

Yelps, moans and a terrified scream followed the abusive tirades.

 

//Oh boy//, Bobby thought stunned, //Can it be that Remy’s is having another nightmare and that the link drew me in?// Starting to run he focused on the obscenities, quickly covering the distance between him and the group of boys. They were kicking and throwing punches at something, someone lying on the floor and Bobby’s heart missed several beats, recognizing big red eyes in the dark. “Remy!” he yelled.

 

The boys turned around and seemed to consider attacking the newcomer as well, but then apparently decided against it and made a run for it.

 

“My God, Remy!” Bobby repeated and gasped seeing blood dripping down the boy’s face, he couldn’t be much older than ten. “Remy, what are you doing here?” he asked, kneeling next to the boy who was staring at him with confused eyes. Bobby started to wipe away the blood using his shirt, hating the way the boy flinched away from him. “You’re safe now,” he whispered, wondering what to do. “Who were those kids?” The boy remained silent, eying him suspiciously. Bobby flinched himself when he discovered the bruises and bloody skin all over the boy’s body. The worn down shirt had been ripped apart and long auburn hair fell down his back.

 

“Remy, it’s me, Bobby. You’re having a nightmare,” he said, hoping to get through to his lover. It was unsettling to actually be part of Remy’s disturbing past. “You’ve got to wake up, Remy.” Bobby sighed as the expression in those red eyes changed slightly, hoping Remy had registered his remark.

 

“Bobby?” The boy questioned confused, as if tasting the name for the first time. “Must show y’ somethin’.”

 

“Remy,” Bobby started again after he’d wrapped his shirt around the boy’s too thin shoulders. “Is that why you brought me here? To show me this?”

 

“Non,” the boy replied, “Not dis,” and hesitantly took hold of Bobby’s hand, cringing as if trespassing.

 

“It’s okay,” Bobby reassured him and softly squeezed the boy’s hand. “What is it you wanna show me?”

 

“Down dere,” the boy said, pointing at the stairs leading into the cellar of the building. “It’s le diable, le demon…”

 

“Demon?” Bobby looked up questioningly. Something in that cellar absolutely terrified the boy who was clutching his hand. “Want me to check on it?” Bobby said, realizing there had to be a reason for his presence in Remy’s dream.

 

“Non, he’ll kill y’!” The boy cried and started pulling him back, but lacked the strength to succeed.

 

“We’ll go down there together,” Bobby decided and determinedly lifted the boy, carrying him down the stairs. “Remy, trust me,” he said chidingly when the boy fought him, trying to get his feet back on the ground. “I love you, Remy. But you’ve got to trust me.”

 

The boy ceased his resistance and instead tried hiding in the embrace. “Don’ open de door.”

 

Bobby shook his head. “I wanna know what’s frightening you, Remy.” Slowly he opened the metal door and stepped into a… laboratory. “What?” he whispered, suddenly alert, wondering if he could transform into ice if necessary. “Where are we, Remy?”

 

“Ceci est l'enfer,” the boy whispered petrified.

 

“Okay, you know I don’t understand French, Remy.” Bobby looked about, seeing very expensive technical equipment.

 

“Hell,” the boy mumbled and cringed, hearing a sound to his right. “Le diable, monsieur, we leave now?”

 

Bobby had registered the sound as well and cocked his head. What was still terrifying his lover after this many years?

 

“Looks like I have company. I have searched a long time for you, child.”

 

Bobby froze hearing that voice and instinctively hugged the boy who was now crying, screaming and kicking in his arms to regain his freedom. “Sinister!” Bobby spat revolted.

 

“You brought back what is mine, Drake.” Sinister’s smirk grew broader. “And I’m not letting my creation out of my sight ever again!”

 

///

 

Remy screamed, vocally as well as telepathically, screaming himself back to reality. Panting and terrified he opened his eyes to stare into Bobby’s. “Mon Dieu…” he moaned and threw himself into his lover’s arms.

 

Bobby whispered words of love as he stroked Remy’s back. //Sinister! What’s the bastard doing in your childhood memories?// Bobby used the link to pour reassurance and love into Remy’s thoughts. //I love you, Remy. You’re safe now. No one will hurt you!//

 

“What happened?” Remy asked in a choked voice.

 

“You had a nightmare.” Bobby studied Remy’s red eyes. “Do you remember the dream?”

 

“Non,” Remy whispered, inexplicable fear washing through him. “Non, I don’.”

 

Loud banging on the door announced the arrival of other concerned teammates and Bobby knew the other telepaths had probably picked up on the nightmare as well. “Yes,” he said softly, hugging Remy, caressing the silk hair.

 

“We… heard, saw…” Jean said, stepping inside, closely followed by the professor.

 

“He doesn’t remember the dream,” Bobby told them and nodded his head as Jean asked him if she could comfort Remy as well.

 

Jean sat down, reached out and managed to lure Remy in to relaxing a little. “It’s over,” she told Remy. “The nightmare is gone.”

 

Remy nodded his head, feeling suddenly shy as he noticed that Logan, Warren and Storm were standing in the corridor, concern washing off them, aimed at him. “I’m feelin’ better,” he whispered and leaned back in to Bobby’s embrace.

 

“We’ll talk about this tomorrow,’ Charles decided, knowing Bobby could comfort Remy best. But seeing most of his X-Men in the corridor he took great comfort in the fact that they had rushed down here to check on Remy.

 

“Want me to contact Hank?” Logan asked hesitantly, unwilling to intrude.

 

Bobby exchanged a glance with Remy.

 

“Non, dat ain’t necessary,” Remy objected, “but,” and he looked pleadingly at Jean, “maybe y’ could stay a lil’ longer?”

 

“Of course,” Jean replied and telepathically told Scott she would keep Remy and Bobby company a little longer.

 

“Now, back to sleep!” Charles urged his X-Men and closed the door behind him.

 

“Professor?”

 

“Yes, Storm?”

 

“Will Remy be all right?” Her tone revealing concern as well as fear.

 

“I hope so.” Charles noticed the expression on Logan’s face, but made no remark about it. “Remy can’t deal with this latency… it’s too much to handle without training.” //And it’s so much stronger than I thought it would be! I wonder...// Charles sighed, looked at the door, sensed the pain hidden in Remy’s mind and knew they had a problem.

 

///

 

Bobby had snuck out of bed early to prepare breakfast and was now carrying the tray to his room. As he opened the door he realized that Remy was awake again. It had taken Jean and him one long hour to calm Remy down last night. The link still worked but he knew Remy was shielding his thoughts and reasoned it was because his lover didn’t want him to feel his pain. //But I want to help and how can I do that if you shut me out? I’m strong enough to handle your memories! Didn’t I prove that last night?// “Here, pancakes, juice and some coffee for my sleeping beauty,” he said, trying to make Remy smile, but his attempt at humor failed. So Bobby placed the tray on the bed and opened the curtain to let in the sunlight. Remy cursed behind him at the sight of the bright light.

 

“Merde! Y’ didn’ have to do dat!” Remy complained irritated. Looking at the tray his stomach convulsed. He appreciated Bobby’s effort to get him something to eat, but… “Y’ eat it,” Remy said and shoved the tray away from him.

 

“We’ve got to talk about last night,” Bobby berated him as he sat down on the bed next to Remy.

 

“Non,” Remy objected with a firm shake of his head.

 

“Remy, you can’t go on like this. You screamed yourself awake twice last night!” Bobby felt concerned, but frustration was building as well. “Jean offered to help you, so did the professor, why…”

 

“I don’ wanna talk to dem!” Remy exclaimed stubbornly and turned onto his left side, facing away from Bobby.

 

“Damn! Why do you have to be this stubborn?” Bobby’s tone grew stronger as he moved to the other side so he was face to face with his lover again. “Look, I know you’re hurting!”

 

Remy wanted to slide off the bed, but fed up with his lover’s behavior Bobby grabbed his wrists. “Remy, I felt your pain, I still feel it. You can’t run away from this!” Urged on by concern Bobby added, “Now get dressed. Jean and the professor are waiting for you in his study!”

 

Remy stared at Bobby, whose eyes glared at him. He’d never seen his lover this… aggressive, almost angry before. Because of the link he knew Bobby was acting out of concern but, was he really prepared to fight Bobby over this? In the back of his mind he was still scared to lose the one person who had shown him what unconditional love was all about.

 

Bobby released Remy’s wrists, got to his feet and walked out of the room without uttering another word.

 

Remy stared after him in disbelief. “I’m sorry, cher… but I’m scared,” he whispered, now that no one could hear him. Not even looking at the food he got out of Bobby’s bed and slowly walked to his own room to get dressed. He couldn’t live without Bobby’s love and if facing his personal hell meant Bobby would continue to love him, he would do it. Slamming the door shut behind him he walked into the bathroom to splash some water onto his face. As he looked in the mirror he cursed his alien eyes and buried his fingernails deep in his palm until blood appeared. The pain brought him back to reality and he quickly wrapped a towel around his hand. After dressing in a black shirt and trousers, clothes that fit his dark mood, he hesitantly reached out to locate Bobby. He wasn’t going to reveal his presence though and kept the link as narrow as possible.

 

Bobby was still in the house, in the danger room to be exact and was trying hard to get the frustration out of his system. Slightly reassured Remy’s eyes dropped until they rested on his hand, his fingers and eventually the ring. Slowly he took it off, placed it on the windowsill and draped a sweater over his shoulders, the house suddenly feeling so much colder. Then he left his room to head for the professor’s study and failed in fighting the panic burning in the pit of his stomach.

 

///

 

“Bobby?” Scott cancelled the program that was running and stepped inside. It wasn’t like Drake to come here voluntarily. Something had to be bothering Bobby and he wanted to know what it was. They had worked so hard these last weeks to remember what this family was all about and he would rather die than let it slip away again. Maybe it was something that Logan had said, ‘X-Men take care of each other.’ For once Scott had to agree with Wolverine.

 

“Leave me alone, Scott. I’m not in the mood to talk to you,” and Bobby forced himself to shift from ice to human form. “Why did you have to come down here anyway?”

 

Scott smiled weakly. Jean had updated him on the night’s events and he’d expected something like this to happen. “Is Remy giving you a hard time?” he asked, truly worried.

 

Bobby sighed and hesitantly made eye contact. “You weren’t there, Scott. We’ve faced some creeps over the years, but…”

 

“Yes?” Scott encouraged him.

 

“Sinister did something to Remy that still scares the shit out of him.” He wasn’t sure he regretted the admission. Remy was so used to keeping everything a secret, while Bobby knew there was strength in acting as a team.

 

“When I looked in to those eyes…” Bobby took a step closer to Scott. Remy didn’t want to talk about this, but he had to confide in someone. “He couldn’t have been any older than ten, Scott and…”

 

Scott nodded his head. “Jean has told me bits and pieces,” and he placed a hand on his friend’s shoulder, acknowledging to himself that Bobby had grown up a lot during these last few weeks. “I say we find out what Sinister did to Remy and make sure it never happens again.” Remembering his own history with his personal Dr. Frankenstein he felt more than a little worried about Remy. “Did Sinister really say Remy was his creation?” Scott ventured gingerly.

 

Bobby nodded his head. “You wanna know something? I think that was the thing that freaked Remy out the most. He doesn’t know who his parents are and then this monster comes along and…”

 

“But…” Scott bit his lip. “It was only a dream, right?”

 

Bobby looked up helplessly. “Remy refuses to discuss it, telling me he doesn’t remember the dream, but I know he does!”

 

“The link?” Scott asked, already knowing the answer.

 

“Yeah, the link.” Bobby’s hands turned in to fists. “And… I acted like a jerk while he was hurting.”

 

Now that was something new and Scott raised an eyebrow. “Bobby?”

 

“I ran out on him, telling him to talk to the professor or…” Bobby’s eyes showed his pain as he looked at Scott’s visor, wondering what expression lay in those eyes. “I didn’t even have to end the threat. Remy knew what I was about to say.”

 

“Lover’s quarrel…”Scott remarked and noticed Bobby’s angry glare. “First time, huh?”

 

“Scott…!”

 

“Let you in on a secret,” Scott murmured, squeezing Bobby’s shoulder. “Sometimes tough love is the only thing that works.”

 

Bobby shook his head. “You don’t know how… insecure and vulnerable Remy really is. He’s going to take this the wrong way.”

 

“Then talk to him,” Scott adviced. “Tell him why you kicked his butt.”

 

Bobby smiled then, never expecting that particular remark to come from Scott. “Maybe you’re right. I’ll talk to him the moment Jean and the professor are done.” The thing that bugged him most was that Remy hadn’t used the link to contact him ever since their fight. It felt dead, cold and very dark.

 

///

 

“Remy, I’m so glad you decided to accept our offer,” Charles said in a soft tone, gesturing his student to sit down opposite Jean. Studying the Cajun he sensed hostility and… fear.

 

Jean nodded her head. “Please let us help you, Remy.”

 

“Y’ can’ help me,” Remy stated, determined not to let anyone into his mind. He’d already hurt Bobby last night and wouldn’t let it happen again.

 

Charles ignored the remark and said, “We can do two things, Remy. Pretend Jean and I don’t know what that nightmare was about and start from scratch or you’re going to act maturely and address it.”

 

“Not fair,” Remy whispered and glanced at Jean. What had she seen that one time when she had punctured his shields?

 

Charles approached his student, gesturing Jean to remain seated. “What is it going to be?”

 

“Don’ know,” Remy whispered and started fidgeting with the fabric of his shirt. He almost accidentally started to charge it and stopped himself just in time.

 

Charles nodded towards Jean, resorting to the plan they’d discussed earlier. She’d already established a basic sense of trust with Remy and that’s what they needed most, Remy’s trust.

 

“Remy, why are you afraid?” Jean said directly, noting his flinch. Remy’s shields were back to their old strength and yet… “You’re hurting.”

 

Remy stared at the floor, trying hard to pretend he wasn’t here. Why had Bobby forced him to do this?

 

“Are you afraid of Sinister?” Jean ventured, scanning for hints, leaking thoughts. “But you worked for him once… you weren’t afraid of him at that time, were you?”

 

Remy swallowed hard. Jean’s compassion and concern were his undoing, Finally, he whispered, “Last night was de first time I had dat dream.”

 

Jean sighed relieved, composed herself and looked questioningly at the professor.

 

“Remy,” Charles said, taking over. “Why does Sinister scare you? Because of that one dream?”

 

And suddenly it happened. Remy’s shields opened, the nightmare reappeared and they gasped from the intensity. Charles began to reprimand his student for his obvious lack of control, but stopped himself. It had taken Remy all these years to open up to someone. They had to act carefully and he forced himself to analyse every little detail of that dream.

 

Jean rocked under the impact as well, forgetting to breathe, seeing clones inside tanks, barely human, still growing, unrecognisable.

 

Remy suddenly realized what he’d done and cried out. He couldn’t show them this. It was hurting them and he called himself a fool for allowing it to happen. “I never meant to do dat,” he said apologetically, stopping the flood of images.

 

Charles and Jean sighed in relief, but quickly reassured him that they were fine. Jean then decided another approach might be necessary. //Remy? Can you hear me?//

 

//Oui.//

 

// Sinister said something that scares you, what?// This was it, Jean realized. As long as Remy didn’t acknowledge his fear they wouldn’t get anywhere.

 

“His creation,” Remy whispered broken.

 

“You don’t know who your parents are, do you?” Charles said, mentally recalling Remy’s file.

 

“Non… I don’ know,” Remy admitted and finally faced his worst fear. “What if Sinister… made me? What if I’m ‘nother clone, like dem Marauders? I…” His voice faltered and Remy started to sob softly.

 

Jean sat down on the armrest and folded an arm around her friend. “Don’t doubt yourself, Remy. Sinister is a master at manipulating minds. Maybe it was something you heard him say once, but in a different context.”

 

“But what if?” Remy asked again, scared to end the sentence.

 

Jean took a deep breath and pulled Remy closer. “We pushed you too far.”

 

The professor agreed with her. “I’ll ask Robert to…”

 

//Non!// Remy cast vehemently.

 

“What?” Jean whispered surprised at the intensity of that thought.

 

“I can get back to my room. Don’ need a baby-sitter!” Remy got to his feet and walked over to the door. “Dis,” and he gestured to himself, “is a mistake. It was de first and last time we talk ‘bout dis, compris?” He slammed the door shut and marched into the corridor, stood undecided and glared upstairs, sensing Bobby’s presence. “I can’ stay here,” Remy whispered, grabbed his parka and left the mansion. 

 

///

 

“Remy?” Bobby knocked on his lover’s door after finding his own room empty. “Are you in there? I wanna talk to you!”

 

Receiving no answer Bobby eventually pushed against the door, hoping it wasn’t locked. Uncertainly, he entered Remy’s room, shocked to realize that he hadn’t been here often. But as his eyes scanned it, his breath caught. On the windowsill was the ring. Quickly, he curled his fingers around it. //Shit! I’ve got to find Remy and explain everything to him! //

 

Running to the study he was stopped in his tracks as he almost bumped into Jean who was closing the door behind her. “Where’s Remy?” Bobby asked in an urgent, but shaky voice.

 

“Did the two of you have a fight?” Jean took in Bobby’s expression and added, “Tell me.”

 

“Where’s Remy!” Bobby repeated.

 

“You just missed him. He was rather upset. Whatever you’re fighting about I suggest you…”

 

“The link, Jean. It’s gone!” Bobby whispered in panic. “What happened? Where is he?”

 

“Try the old church near the lake,” Warren’s voice echoed through the corridor. “You might find him there, if not I’ll get the others to search for him.”

 

“Thanks, Warren!” Bobby murmured, changed to ice and slid out of the corridor.

 

The professor appeared in the doorway. Concerned, he looked to Jean. “Contact me the moment they return,” and closed the door to contact Henry McCoy in the medlab.

 

///

 

//Remy, please! I didn’t mean it like that! You don’t understand! They can help you!// He concentrated on his lover, hoping for a sign of life. //Please be in that church, please Remy! // The ring was frozen to his hand as he hurried through the snow-covered landscape. As the church appeared he reached for the link. Nothing. Sliding into the church he searched the snow for fresh footprints and at last he found some, leading in to the cellar. “Remy?” he called desperately. Only silence answered him and Bobby shifted back to human form. ”Remy?” He repeated, vividly remembering the fear and pain he’d felt last night, Remy’s pain. Remy’s fear. A sound from behind caused Bobby to turn and ignoring the angel statues he ran back towards the entrance. “Remy!” The Cajun was almost out the door, but paused on hearing his voice. “Why are you running away from me?” he whispered, barely audible as he reached his lover’s side. “Look at me, please.” Remy raised his eyes and Bobby’s heart thumped loudly at seeing the tears in them. “You left this in your room, why?” and he extended his hand to show Remy the ring.

 

Remy trembled, avoiding Bobby’s eyes again. “Y’ can’ want me. Y’ deserve better.”

 

“I thought we discussed this some time ago,” Bobby said sadly. “I’m sorry I got that upset, but… it hurts to see you in pain, knowing it doesn’t have to be like that. I don’t know how long you’ve lived with this pain,” he paused and curled his fingers around Remy’s, noticing the marks of fingernails on his palm, but not commenting on it. “But I want you to stop hurting. That’s why I was upset when you refused to talk to the professor. They wanna help, Remy.”

 

Remy shook his head. “Dat’s what I’m tryin’ to tell y’, cher. No one can help me.”

 

Slowly, Bobby enfolded Remy in his arms. “Why?” he whispered and ignored Remy’s attempt to pull away from him, tightening his embrace and brushing his lovers lips with his. “You can tell me. I love you and won’t ever leave you.”

 

“I don’ wanna lose y,” Remy finally replied.

 

“Why are you this scared?” Bobby asked, sliding the ring back into place and leading Remy to one of the benches where they sat down.

 

“Y’ heard what Sinister said.” Remy allowed Bobby to hold him, knowing it was probably the last time he would ever be this close to Drake. “Y’ can’ love his… creation,” he whimpered, and tears escaped his eyes.

 

Bobby smiled. “You’re drawing conclusions because you had one freaking dream about Sinister?” //How insecure are you? It was a dream, Remy and because of that you think you’re a clone, one of his experiments? We need to get to the bottom of this and prove you wrong!// “Remy, I don’t care about Sinister,” he said firmly and forced Remy to return his gaze. “I love you, Remy and I’ll kick Sinister’s butt the next time we fight the bastard. I won’t allow him to torment your dreams like that.”

 

“But what if it’s de trut’? Remy objected. “I do remember dis man takin’ me to some kinda medlab an… dere was blood. What if I’m ‘nother of his experiments? A clone or…”

 

“Don’t even go there, Remy.” Bobby admonished him. “Besides you never said it was Sinister taking you to a medlab, so you can rule him out. Open the link again? Please? I miss you.”

 

“Non, dat ain’t a good idea,” Remy objected, but his resolve sounded weak.

 

“Please? With strawberries and whipped cream on top? Or maybe ice cream?” Bobby teased gently and thanked God when Remy’s smile returned.

 

“Y’ll have t’ feed m’ dose strawberries,” Remy whispered, uncertain why Bobby still wanted to be with him.

 

“The link, Remy,” Bobby reminded him, pressing his lips to that sensitive spot beneath Remy’s left ear.

 

“Y’ ain’t playin’ fair, cher.”

 

//Cher! How I missed you calling me that, Remy!// Bobby thought, hoping Remy had opened the link again. “Let’s go home? You feel cold.”

 

Remy slowly nodded his head. “I’m scared,” he admitted in a choked voice.

 

“I know.” Panic and fear were quickly invading his mind. “But we’re in this together, remember? You and me! I love you, Remy.”

 

“I hope y’ still love me after Sinister…” Afraid to end that thought Remy shrugged his shoulders. “I better close de link at night…”

 

“No, you won’t do that,” Bobby whispered concerned. “I’ll be there for you when you need me. Leave the link open.”

 

Remy shuddered. “I need to know why Sinister’s in my dreams,” he finally admitted to himself. “I need to know if I’m a clone or…”

 

“I’m certain the professor already has a plan to find out just who you are,” Bobby promised and together they started their walk back to the mansion.

 

///

 

//“Professor?// Jean sent, //Remy is back.//

 

//Excellent, ask him to step inside,// Charles turned his chair towards the door, and saw that Bobby was accompanying Remy.

 

“You wanted to see us?” Bobby said as they stepped inside. Remy’s reluctance to face the professor again was tiptoeing in to his mind and he tightened the embrace.

 

“Yes,” Charles confirmed. “It’s time for me to assume control over this situation. I waited much too long before finally addressing it.” Looking into Remy’s eyes he added, “And I owe you an apology for that.”

 

Remy was about to deny that statement, when the professor raised his hand to silence him.

 

“The two of you will leave the mansion in one hour. That gives you enough time to pack.”

 

“Leave?” Bobby asked stunned.

 

“You’ll arrive in Paris in 12 hours. Storm already made all arrangements. A change of scenery might be just the thing you need, Remy.” Charles took in their surprised expressions. “But before you go,” and he made sure Remy knew he meant this seriously, “you’ll visit the Medlab.”

 

”Why?” Remy asked.

 

“Henry will fill you in. Hopefully we’ll have some answers when you get back from Paris!”

 

“C’mon!” Bobby stated enthusiastically. “We’re going to Paris.”

 

Remy didn’t share Bobby’s feelings of enthusiasm however. //I don’ wanna leave. What if de nightmares return?//

 

//You’ve got Bobby and deep down inside you know he’s all you need,// Charles chided him. //Now get packing or the plane will leave without you!//

 

///

 

Hôtel Normandy

 

“Look! It’s a four poster bed!” Bobby exclaimed, excitedly jumping on to it and ending up sprawled all over, face down and immediately hogging the pillow. Grinning he looked behind him, Remy had already put down their luggage.

 

“Merde, I’m tired,” Remy admitted and slowly fell onto the bed. Staring at the ceiling he couldn't help smiling, as little cupids aimed their arrows at him. “Looks like Ange has cousins here, non?” Bobby’s smirk made his heart beat a little faster. “I don’ understand how y’ managed to sleep on de plane,” he said and closed his eyes.

 

“Well,” Bobby turned on to his left side and studied his lover who looked too tired. “Why don’t you try and catch up on that sleep? I’ll get my hands on some tickets for the sub…”

 

“Metro,” Remy interrupted him lazily.

 

“And ask reception if they know of a nice little restaurant.” Thanks to the time zone it was only 1700 hours yet.

 

“We should contact de professor,” Remy remarked sleepily.

 

“I’ll do that too!” Bobby said and placed a kiss on the tip of Remy’s nose. “I’ll even unpack.”

 

“D’accord.” Remy curled up and was quickly asleep.

 

“You really are sleeping beauty!” Bobby joked, knowing Remy could still hear him.

 

//T’ought princes liked to kiss deir sleepin’ beauty,// Remy sent in to his mind, too tired to actually talk.

 

“I just did that!” Bobby objected amused, but brushed his lover’s lips nonetheless.

 

The room was comfortably furnished and after removing Remy’s boots he took a step back to make sure his lover was warm and cosy. Whistling softly he started to unpack and already regretted the fact that it would only be a three-day’s trip.

 

//Cher? Still dere?//

 

Bobby sighed softly and concentrated on the link. //Yeah! Of course I am!// A contented sensation flowed into his mind and he hoped the nightmares wouldn’t return. He still wasn’t sure why the professor had insisted they go on this trip right now! But maybe the professor was right and Remy needed a change of scenery. Picking up the phone he dialled the number. It took him several attempts to explain to reception what he wanted and wished Remy had taught him some French. In the end he succeeded in securing a few addresses of nice restaurants and he returned to the bed to sit down.

 

Thus far Remy’s dreams had been peaceful and Bobby couldn’t sense any lingering nightmare. He felt immensely grateful that Remy trusted him enough to keep the link open, vividly remembering his own panic as it had briefly disappeared after their quarrel. Although he had slept just fine during the flight, Bobby spooned himself against Remy’s warm body and wrapped his arms around him, guarding his dreams and keeping Sinister away.

 

///

 

“Remy?” Bobby whispered, on the edge of waking up. Something warm and very pleasurable was twirling through his mind and as he opened his eyes he realized Remy was kissing him in his sleep. Those sensual lips caressed his and Bobby greedily granted his lover a duel with his tongue. //Remy? Can you hear me?// Concentrating hard, he hoped Remy would pick up on that thought.

 

Hands found a way inside his shirt, tugged at the waistband, as lips seduced him to continue this exploration. Bobby groaned, more from the mental heat inside his mind than from the physical stimulation. The link was wide open, allowing him to feel every aspect of Remy’s arousal. //Not that I’m complaining, Remy, but you could wake up, you know.// Passion almost overwhelmed him as Remy’s fingers curled themselves around his burgeoning erection. //But why does this feel wrong?// Bobby wondered mystified. Then he realized why he felt this uncomfortable.

 

Twined tightly together their bodies floated two feet above the bed. “Remy?” he stuttered. “REMY!” he yelped and suddenly they crashed back on to the bed.

 

The shock woke Remy and his sleepy eyes quickly turned in to panic. “Cher? Why be upset?” Remy whispered, instinctively trying to sooth his lover’s mind. 

 

Bobby searched those eyes and reached the conclusion that Remy had no idea what had occurred and he wasn’t going to tell him now. It would probably scare the hell out of his lover who still looked fatigued. “I guess this time I was the one having a nightmare.”

 

Remy eyed him suspiciously. “Den why didn’ I feel dat?”

 

“Hey, don’t ask me!” Bobby covered quickly, “I’m not the telepath here!” But he swallowed hard as he admitted to himself what had just transpired. Apparently Remy had more hidden talents than anyone had thought. Telekinesis, Bobby shivered slightly, wondering what other abilities were going to surface. He’d never heard about a mutant with that many abilities. What if…? No! He wasn’t going to even consider that Remy might be one of Sinister’s experiments! Remy had over reacted to that dream and that was it! Now that his lover felt safe the memories he’d locked away were surfacing, but their forms were tangled and he suspected Remy was mixing up memories from different events.

 

“Hungry?” Bobby asked, trying to distract Remy, it probably helped that his own stomach growled loudly at the thought of food. “They told me of a nice little restaurant just a few blocks away. You’ll have to order though!” Bobby said jokingly. “My French is… limited to a few words, cher,” he added to lure Remy in to smiling, which the Cajun did.

 

“Oui, I’m hungry,” he admitted, but was reluctant to let go of Bobby’s warmth.

 

“Then what are we waiting for?” Bobby asked, rose from the bed and pulled Remy to his feet. Desperately he tried to remember the name of the restaurant and suddenly he hesitated, realizing what the name actually meant.

 

Remy however, read it in his thoughts before Bobby had decided on what to do. “Y’ picked a ‘gay’ café? Le Diable des Lombards?” and shook his head, wondering why it had to be that name.

 

“Hey, they told me it’s very popular and the terrace is the place to be seen, great for people-watching too. C’mon, Remy, please?”

 

//A ‘gay’ restaurant?// Remy repeated a little amused, the confusion which had occupied him a moment earlier forgotten.

 

//Please?//

 

//Y’ don’ have to beg, cher.// Remy smiled. //We’ll go.//

 

///

 

The first thing Bobby noticed on their arrival was that several men nodded appreciatively at Remy. Feeling a first sting of jealousy he possessively claimed his lover’s hand. Remy’s soft, amused mental chuckle drifted in to his mind, but Bobby wasn’t amused at all. //Just don’t start flirting, aright?// Bobby sent using the link.

 

//I’m all y’rs, cher,// Remy assured him.

 

They followed the waiter to a table at the back of the restaurant and Bobby ordered some red wine, while Remy studied the menu. “Are y’ sure ‘bout de wine, cher?” Remy asked a little uncomfortably. The punch might have not affected him, but…

 

//Stop worrying, Remy.// Bobby smiled warmly. //I’ll make sure you behave yourself.//

 

Remy’s eyes narrowed in suspicion. //Sure y’re not jus’ after ‘nother conversation wid Renard?//

 

Bobby chuckled merrily. “Remy!” he said chidingly and placed his order. Remy did the same and leaned back in the chair. Bobby studied him. Remy appeared calm and comfortable and none of his nightmares had surfaced during the catnap. “They’re still looking at you!” he told Remy.

 

“Dey’re starin’ at de sunglasses, cher.” He’d put them on to make sure they wouldn’t attract any unwanted attention.

 

“I hate it when you have to hide your eyes like that,” Bobby admitted sincerely.

 

Remy didn’t reply, as the waiter returned to serve their drinks and starters. Part of his brain still hadn’t registered yet that they were in Paris, still expecting to wake up drenched in sweat at the mansion.

 

//Are you okay?// Bobby asked concerned, sensing his lover’s confusion.

 

“Oui,” Remy whispered and nodded his head. Studying Bobby he licked his lips, remembering the first time they’d made love and suddenly found himself wanting Bobby physically. He wanted to re-experience the feel of that naked skin underneath his fingertips and…

 

//Remy!// Bobby moaned, almost instantly erect receiving that thought.

 

Remy’s smirk broadened. //Maybe tonight I’m in de mood to eat y’ as dessert?// he hinted.

 

Bobby flushed and stared at the floor, his hands, anywhere was fine as long as he wasn’t looking at Remy’s grin. “We better hurry up eating dinner then!”

 

“D’accord,” Remy whispered. “I want dessert!”

 

///

 

“You like this place, don’t you?” Bobby asked as they exited the metro and stepped back on to the street again.

 

“Oui,” Remy admitted and smiled warmly. “Wanna go for a walk?” he asked and pointed at the Seine. In the distance the glass stained windows of the Notre Dame appeared as a beacon.

 

“Sure, why not?” Bobby relished the calm and comfort Remy radiated and wrapped an arm around his lover’s waist. Even at this late hour, couples seemed to everywhere, making out; kissing and the soft noise coming from a café brought him back to reality.

 

Walking along the banks of the Seine, Remy glanced casually at the outlines of several ancient buildings. “What do y’ want to do tomorrow?” he asked eventually.

 

“Stay in bed?” Bobby quipped, but then dismissed the answer. “No, we’ll go sightseeing, climb the Eiffel tower and maybe check out the Louvre? That is, if you promise not to try and steal the Mona Lisa!”

 

“Haven’ used my t’ievin’ skills in a long time,” Remy realized, feeling a little melancholy. “Might have lost my touch!”

 

A couple, consisting of two young women kissing and giggling, passed them by and Bobby giggled in return. “It feels so good to be here, Remy.”

 

Remy had already picked up on that telepathically. “An’ I love bein’ here wid y’.”

 

///

 

As they arrived at their hotel, Bobby collected the key and together they headed for their room.

 

It was then that Remy suddenly turned around, feeling watched, feeling… //Somethin’s out dere, cher,// he cast and shivered.

 

Bobby quickly opened the door and pulled Remy inside. “What are you talking about?”

 

“Sometin’ is out dere! Someone’s watchin’ us!// Remy managed to remain calm, zeroing in on the presence. “It even feels familiar.”

 

Bobby stared into Remy’s eyes. “Think the professor asked one of the others to watch over us? Perhaps Storm?”

 

“Non,” Remy said absentmindedly and shivered. “It ain’t Stormy.”

 

///

 

The mansion

 

“C’mon! Ya can do better than that!” Logan snorted as Warren tried to rock him off his feet, by grabbing his waist. Logan knew Warren’s plan to drag him along and then to drop him off after reaching sufficient height. They were working out in the danger room. Logan had suggested it to get some of Warren’s frustration and anger out of his system. Claws extended, he waited for Angel to try a different attack. But Warren utterly surprised him by crashing in to the wall in mid flight. “What the hell?” Logan cursed and got moving, gained speed and leapt gracefully, catching the falling form before it had made contact with the floor. “Wings, can ya hear me?” Startled, Logan realized he was actually angsting over Warren. “C’mon, Wings,” he added in a more forceful tone when the man in his arms didn’t stir. Quickly calling the training session to a halt, he placed Warren on the floor and examined pulse and breathing, it was there if a little too fast perhaps, but nothing to worry about. Couldn’t be too careful though and he decided to head for the medlab to ask Hank to have a look at Angel.

 

“I’m fine, stop worrying,” Warren sighed after what seemed an eternity and surprised, stared in to Logan’s big eyes. Was there a hint of fear, maybe even panic in them? Warren dismissed that idea. Logan wasn’t a man to openly show his emotions.

 

“What happened?” Logan demanded to know and helped Warren back to his feet. In the process he straightened out some feathers.

 

“Don’t know,” Warren started. “Maybe I still need to get used to having my own wings back. Apoca…” His voice faltered as he tried to pronounce the name. “The metal ones felt different.”

 

“I’m takin’ ya to the medlab. Don’t like this one bit!” Logan growled and retracted his claws.

 

“Logan, there is no reason why…”

 

“Shut up, Wings,” Logan growled, glaring at Angel. “I wanna know what happened.”

 

Warren took a deep breath, ready to continue the verbal fight, but Logan’s expression told him the man was serious. After quickly glancing about to make sure they were alone he asked, “Concerned about the playboy?”

 

“Stop playin’ mind games,” Logan admonished him. “I’ve been playin’ them longer an’ ya can’t beat me at my own game.”

 

Warren’s hand stopped him and Logan turned to face him. “What?” he asked impatiently, but his eyes narrowed recognizing the scent, the draped eyes and he moved quickly, pushing Warren against the wall. Pressing his lips to Angel’s he relished hearing the sharp intake in breath. “Ya don’t know what ya need, but I do,” he stated.

 

Warren didn’t struggle at the feeling of the muscled body pinning him to the wall. All he could think about was the force that lay hidden in that kiss and he hungered for more. “Then give me what I need.”

 

Logan chuckled amused. “Not yet, kid.” But returned to continue the kiss, forcing Warren to open his lips, pushing past the teeth and finally he was inside that sweet, moist softness. A growl escaped his throat and his claws reappeared to play with the golden hair.

 

From the corner of his eye Warren noticed the deadly weapons close to his brow, throat, collarbone, gently caressing the blue skin there. Logan’s arousal pressed against him and he moaned, feeling how hard the other man was. His eyes stared deeply in to Logan’s, changing expression and…

 

Releasing him, Logan backed away, his claws retracting. “Medlab, now!”

 

Warren cursed loudly, only now aware of his own arousal, his erection throbbing painfully. He wanted that warm, strong body against his! “Damn!” he spat and moved to run to catch up with Wolverine.

 

///

 

Using the enhancing effects of Cerebro, Charles quickly managed to contact Magnus. Most X-Men were asleep and he had waited for this moment all evening.

 

“Charles?” Magneto said impatiently.

 

“Did you have any problems locating them?”

 

“They’re staying in the hotel you mentioned,” Magneto raised an eyebrow. “I’m still not sure though why you want me to keep an eye on them. Why not one of your X-Men?”

 

“Trust me, my old friend. I’ve my reasons for asking you to do this.” Charles wasn’t certain how much information he should reveal to Magnus and stalled. “I trust Bobby and Remy are doing all right?”

 

”They had dinner… walked to their hotel and made it safely back inside,” Magneto reported in an odd tone. “Why are you this worried? You can’t hide that concern from me. I know you too well, Charles.”

 

“Maybe you do,” Charles admitted and knew he had made the right choice in asking Magnus to look after his students. The fact that Magnus had so readily agreed to his proposal however surprised him greatly. “Your interest in Remy hasn’t diminished,” Charles pointed out, wondering why he’d made that particular remark.

 

“Remy LeBeau is a mutant. Of course I’m interested in him,” Magneto said evasively. “How long will our couple stay in Paris anyway?”

 

“Only a few days.” Charles mentally reviewed his options. What could he tell Magnus? But he found himself confiding in his old friend. “I want you to be careful,” he started and noticed Magnus’ suddenly alert expression. “I have reason to believe that Sinister will try to get his hands on Remy.”

 

“Sinister?” Magneto repeated a little stunned. “What does Dr. Mengele want with Remy?”

 

Charles shivered, hearing that name, knowing Magneto was referring back to the tests executed on Jewish prisoners during the war. That period in time had formed Magnus… Magneto.

 

“Dr. McCoy ran several tests on Remy’s blood and…”

 

“Why did you do that?” A hint of wonder lingered in Magneto’s voice.

 

“Remy suffers from nightmares,” Charles said. “The last one featured Sinister. Remy now fears he’s one of Sinister’s experiments.”

 

Magneto’s eyes glared in anger. “Why didn’t you intervene before this got out of hand?”

 

Charles remained silent, having no answer to that question. “Magnus, Henry found something very disturbing in Remy’s DNA.”

 

“Yes?” Magneto said without commitment, only wanting more information.

 

“Henry is still evaluating the results, but they’re seriously confusing. We can’t make any sense of his DNA. We should have taken a sample much earlier to study his genetic make up.” Charles remembered Hank’s baffled expression as he’d looked up from the screen. Even now Hank was in the medlab trying to analyse the sample.

 

“If Sinister has hurt Remy…” Hearing the rage in his voice Magneto calmed himself. “No one will get to them. You have my word on that.”

 

Terminating the connection Charles decided to pay Hank another visit in the medlab, hoping for good news.

 

///

 

The Mansion.

 

“Did you succeed in analysing Remy’s DNA?” Charles asked Henry in a concerned tone.

 

“Partly.”

 

Hank told Warren and Logan that they could leave the medlab now. The fact that the two men had come down here together no longer surprised him, Hank suspected the other X-Men had also noticed the growing attachment between Angel and Wolverine. Thankfully no one had made any condescending remarks about the unlikely pair and Hank wondered if the two men would work out or not.

 

“Why did they come down to the medlab?” Charles inquired, watching his students leave.

 

“Warren has some problems readjusting to his wings. But I’m confident it will pass quickly.” Hank focussed on the DNA-sequence again. “I can’t explain this.”

 

“What?” Charles approached the screen, glancing at the readings, which didn’t make much sense to him. “What’s puzzling you?”

 

Hank shook his head, uncertain how to explain what was puzzling him and decided not to make the effort now. Maybe later, once he’d found his answers. “At the moment,” he said instead, “I’m running a program that can identify specific DNA patterns from Remy’s sample. It then compares those patterns to the ones stored in the computer’s data base here and on Muir Island.”

 

“You’re trying to find any relatives?” Charles nodded. Over the years Hank had stored DNA characteristics of many samples, which had always been taken with the permission of the mutant involved.

 

“Hopefully it’ll point us in the direction of his parents,” Hank confirmed, suddenly looking thoughtfully at Xavier. “Why didn’t we do this earlier, considering Remy’s past?”

 

Charles remained quiet. “Contact me the moment you identify any relatives or… parents.”

 

“I suspect Remy’s mother is a mutant with an exceptionally strong telepathic ability.” Hank drew in a deep breath. It would take the computer at least one more hour to run the program and Hank could only hope it would find at least one match.

 

///

 

Paris

 

“Remy?” Bobby whispered into his lover’s ear. “Why are you still awake?” They’d gone to bed an hour ago and Remy was still tossing and turning. The knowledge that someone was watching them irritated the hell out of the Cajun and the link sent that frustration straight back to Bobby who was growing more concerned with every passing moment.

 

“Don’ know, cher,” Remy admitted honestly. “I wish I knew.”

 

//Remy?// Wickedly, Bobby resorted to using the link for this particular purpose. //You didn’t have any dessert yet,// and tried hard to broadcast his want, his love across the link. If only Remy would stop brooding! //I love you, Remy, need you…//

 

“Cher.” Remy smiled warmly as Bobby’s desire and passion seeped through the link and into his mind. Quivering, his fingertips trailed down Bobby’s shoulders and spine. “I t’ought y’ wanted to sleep.”

 

“Dessert comes first,” Bobby replied and rolled over, taking Remy with him in a hug. Remy’s weight now pressed him down and he loved the feel of skin against skin. “Kiss me,” he breathed and reached up to claim Remy’s lips.

 

But Remy slid away from him, nuzzling Bobby’s skin with his lips as he moved down the agile body. He stopped briefly to lick a nipple, pinched it and then continued to place kisses all the way down to Bobby’s thighs. Smiling, Remy noticed he didn’t even have to urge Bobby to spread his legs a little.

 

“Remy?” Bobby sighed, looking down at his lover. His breath caught seeing the mischievous expression in the beautiful eyes.

 

Maintaining eye contact Remy slowly closed his lips over Bobby’s erection. A soft cry echoed through the room and Remy completely opened his mind to receive his lover’s feelings. Although Bobby had done this for him, he hadn’t returned the favor yet. Remy planned on doing that right now.

 

A startled “Oh,” fled Bobby’s lips as Remy curled his tongue around the head of his erection. “What are you doing down there?” he panted. “That feels…” Words were inadequate to describe that particular sensation as Remy’s tongue teased against the slit.

 

Remy monitored Bobby’s reactions closely, his lover had given so much without asking anything in return and it was time to give back all the passion he had received recently.

 

Stroking the base of Bobby’s shaft Remy took in as much as he could, trying to relax while hard, hot flesh slid deeper in to his mouth and throat. Bobby started to buck, lifting his hips and Remy started to pull back, softly biting, almost nibbling at his lover’s shaft. Heat, passion, lust, but foremost trust and love were spiralling down the link to his mind and Remy quickly realized the sensations were Bobby’s. Remy wanted to make Bobby writhe with ecstasy.

 

//Remy, stop, don’t.// Bobby shook his head, clearing it from the foggy passion clouding it and gently cupped Remy’s face in his hand. Sitting upright he pulled his lover close enough to enfold him in a hug. //Now kiss me! I want to taste myself on your lips.// And that taste made his head reel. Somewhere, deep down in his heart Bobby knew how hard it was for Remy to take the initiative like this. Old pain, that had never healed properly, pooled in the depths of that Cajun soul and Remy was trying so hard to deal with it.

 

Remy didn’t have any time to ponder Bobby’s musings as his lover’s tongue duelled with his, chasing it around to finally catch up again and then… Bobby sucked the tip of his tongue hard. Remy almost came from that manipulation alone. //Cher, what, why?// Rational thought had fled and he clung to his lover as Bobby pulled him onto his lap, hard flesh pressing against his buttocks.

 

Briefly, panic seized him. Memories were battering against his mind, begging to be acknowledged, but Remy didn’t want them! Not now! Pushing his fear away he asked, “Did y’ pack de lube?”

 

“It was the first thing I unpacked,” Bobby whispered in a naughty tone and pulled it from underneath his pillow. Handing it to Remy he gave his lover a puzzled look. The expression in those eyes, the doubt in Remy’s mind made him aware of his lover’s dilemma. //You don’t have to do this, Remy. You know that!// Bobby couldn’t believe that Remy was actually considering this. //You know I won’t take you as long as you aren’t ready for that. Don’t force yourself.//

 

Remy swallowed hard. How could he deny such compassion? Such love? “Non, I want y’ to take me,” he whispered shakily. He had to do this now, had to know what the years living on the streets had done to him. Had to know if he could be the lover Bobby deserved.

 

Bobby felt his lover's resolve and knew why Remy was doing this. //You know I’ll never hurt you,// he told his lover. //Remember switching places that first time? I wasn’t in any pain, now was I?//

 

//Y’re right,// Remy admitted and opened the tube. Slowly, he coated Bobby’s erection. Then he sat there, wondering what to do.

 

Bobby however smiled warmly. Hands snuck around his lover’s waist and slowly he pulled Remy’s hips, aligning his shaft. “You set the pace,” he whispered softly. //This way you’re in charge, Remy and you can stop whenever you want.//

 

Remy’s eyes watered slightly at hearing Bobby’s words. “Cher, I love y’.” Saying it aloud somehow made it more real, more true, more… As he pushed down, Remy focused on Bobby’s blue eyes. The pain he expected never hit him and gaining confidence he took in more of his lover’s erection until his buttocks rested in Bobby’s lap.

 

Bobby’s smile had never vanished and now it broadened.

 

“Don’ say I told y’ so!” Remy whispered, knowing Bobby was about to make such a remark. It took him a moment to get used to the sensation of having something that large, hot filling him and the intensity burned itself a way into the pit of his stomach.

 

“You might wanna start moving, Remy,” Bobby suggested, barely able to breathe with this tightness surrounding him. “You’re tight, warm, hot,” he whispered, his voice barely audible and yelped as Remy clenched his muscle around him. “My God! Remy, what?”

 

As Remy started to move, Bobby couldn’t help thrusting upwards in a desperate effort to remain inside his lover, cupping Remy’s buttocks with his hands. After having set a slow rhythm, Remy took over and set the pace of their lovemaking. Staring in to those dilated pupils Bobby almost feared he was going to lose his sanity at the sight of this beautiful man riding him. The pace quickened and Bobby thrust harder, urged on by this need to bury himself inside his lover.

 

Eyes almost closed, Remy lost himself in the persistent movement. Suddenly he realized that he’d never felt this close to Bobby before. Right now he was in control, giving his lover the pleasure he deserved and that realization made him feel complete. Bobby was inside him, part of him and greedily Remy decided that he was going to cling to this sensation for as long as possible.

 

Bobby managed to regain control of his senses, thoughts and actions. His hands found Remy’s throat, chin, hair and pulled him close enough to kiss those lips again. The red eyes were afire, burning with a frightening intensity and he drank in that sight. //May I?// he asked and showed Remy telepathically what he wanted to do next.

 

To his astonishment Remy whispered, “Oui,” and rolled on to his back, taking his lover with him.

 

Bobby settled between those delicious thighs and licked his lips before suckling one of Remy’s nipples. Remy’s eyes and the tiny explosions that set both their minds on fire made him gasp. “You’re…” and words eluded him. //All I ever wanted,// he finished eventually.

 

Remy wrapped his legs around him and Bobby moaned as he suddenly penetrated his lover even deeper. Changing the angle in which he was thrusting he noticed Remy’s mew of approval. “Gotcha!” he whispered and managed to recapture their earlier rhythm. “I won’t last long though,” he admitted softly, but Remy wasn’t listening, he was matching each thrust with one of his own.

 

Remy bit his lip as he climaxed and sent his lover his ecstasy.

 

Remy’s orgasm coursed through his body, making him pant hard. Bobby screamed his pleasure as his lover’s muscle started to clench him, again and again and…“Remy!” he cried out as he came inside his lover and kissed Remy hungrily.

 

Experiencing Bobby’s orgasm as well Remy fought for breath, holding on tight to his lover, making sure Bobby couldn’t pull back yet. He didn’t want to lose this connection, this… closeness.

 

But satiated, Bobby slipped out of his lover’s warm and sticky body, hugging him closely and whispering a confession of undying love.

 

Remy smiled hearing that promise and he desperately wanted to believe that Bobby would always love him, never leave him, but… a child’s voice was berating him, telling him he couldn’t be that lucky.

 

Bobby’s grin was affectionate as well as astonished. “That was… amazing! Remy, love, I …”

 

“Quiet now, cher. I understand,” Remy said soothingly, stopping Bobby as he tried to roll off him. //Don’, stay close.//

 

“I just wanted to get a towel and clean you up a little,” Bobby explained and finally Remy let him go. During his trip back from the bathroom the smirk never left his face. As he tenderly cleaned Remy’s skin he pressed a genuine loving kiss on his lover’s belly button. “What made you change your mind?”

 

Remy caressed Bobby’s face and snuggled up to his lover after Bobby had disposed of the towel. //Y’r love? I had to know if I could give y’ what y’ need, cher.//

 

//Guess we know the answer now?// Bobby settled back into using the link. //You still okay with this?//

 

//I had no… unsettling flash-backs if dat’s what y’ want to know, cher,// Remy admitted, knowing darn well Bobby would have sensed them too. Sleep tugged at the edges of his mind and he spooned his body against Bobby’s, enveloping him in a hug. As he kissed the back of Bobby’s neck he sensed his lover falling asleep. //Sweet dreams, cher,// he sent and rested his brow against Bobby’s back, following his lover into the land of sleep and dreams.

 

///

 

The small boy was back at his side and Bobby sighed deeply as he sat on his heels. “What is it this time, Remy?” he asked, trying to radiate as much love and trust as he could muster. The boy’s clothes no longer had holes in them, but the kid still looked way too skinny. As the boy’s eyes focussed on him they radiated a similar confusion. Why didn’t Remy remember him in these dreams? Bobby wondered. Feeling uncomfortable, he gently took hold of the boy’s right hand. “Is it Sinister?” he asked apprehensively. The boy gave him a questioning look, apparently unfamiliar with that name. “The demon you showed me?” Bobby added, trying to help.

 

Slowly, the boy nodded his head. “Le diable still out dere! Mais…”

 

“Yes?” Bobby smiled warmly.

 

“Monsieur LeBeau will protect m’,” the boy whispered in a tone between fear and hope. “Monsieur doesn’ know ‘bout le diable, but… he gave me dese clot’es!” and proudly the boy pointed at his new outfit.

 

Bobby wondered if the man who had adopted Remy knew more about his son’s past. Maybe he should try to contact the man. “Remy, what about Sinister? Le diable? Have you seen him around?” The boy looked about 12 years old and Bobby wondered how many years Remy had spent on the streets. The boy trembled suddenly and Bobby soothingly squeezed Remy’s shoulder. “I want to protect you too.”

 

“Le diable…” the boy whispered and then choked up, “locks people up behind glass and deir eyes are dead.”

 

Bobby’s mind raced. “Clones? You saw clones?”

 

Remy’s eyes revealed the horror he’d seen. “He wants me back.”

 

“I’ll never allow Sinister to get to you,” Bobby promised and hugged the boy, acknowledging the truth at last. Remy’s memories of Sinister hunting him down during his childhood had to be based on facts. He didn’t want to ask this next question but… “How long did you stay at his lab?” His heart pounded frantically awaiting that answer.

 

The boy used his fingers to count and then smiled sadly. “Not sure.” He shrugged his shoulders. “Dey t’ink I was ‘bout 5 when I first appeared on de streets… don’t know,“ he said apologetically, feeling bad for not being able to supply this man with the answer he wanted.

 

“Five years?” Bobby repeated stunned. //Did that bastard have you for 5 years?// The boy stirred and Bobby feared Remy had picked up on that thought. He should let this rest and lure the boy in to waking up. “Hey,” he whispered, sitting down on the floor, only now noticing he was in some sort of abandoned building. “You look tired.”

 

The boy stifled a yawn. “Should go back to monsieur LeBeau or tante will come searchin’ for me.”

 

Bobby felt relieved to hear that someone had watched over Remy during his puberty. “Then run back to them.”

 

Smiling, the boy turned about and ran out of the building. Suddenly feeling alone Bobby wondered how to get out of this dream.

 

///

 

“Cher?” Remy whispered as his lover moved about in his sleep. He’d just had the weirdest dream and was scared Bobby had shared the experience. Something he’d said should have remained a secret forever, he knew that much and shivered.

 

//Five years?// Bobby opened his eyes and brushed away the single tear that had escaped from Remy’s left eye. //I know you remember the dream.//

 

//I do,// Remy admitted. //But why am I havin’ dem?//

 

//I don’t know,// Bobby sent honestly. //We should inform the professor though. I’m sorry, love, but I’m afraid you did spend time in Sinister’s lab when you were still a kid.//

 

Remy didn’t want to face that admission however, and simply closed his eyes. “I was right den,’” he said aloud, startling them both. “I’m not’ing but his creation.’

 

//No,// Bobby replied, refusing to let go of the link. //You’re the man I love. The man I just made love to. I love you, Remy.//

 

Remy kept his eyes closed, desperately feeding off Bobby’s reassurance and clinging to it to maintain his last bit of dignity. ”Merci, cher, merci.” 

 

///

 

The Mansion

 

Depressed, Warren rested his head against the cold wall of the shower cabin. Ever since that little incident in the Danger Room he couldn’t get that feel and smell that was Wolverine out of his mind. The way Logan had pinned him against that wall, had taken his breath away, had awakened something deep inside him, something he had always denied existed. His erection was begging for attention, but he was trying hard to ignore the need to touch himself, drowning in fantasies about Logan taking him.

 

“Damn, this can’t be happening!” Angry, even somewhat disgusted with himself, he banged his fist into the wall. Since Bobby and Remy had admitted their feelings to everyone, he had lost most of his prejudice against gays, but finding himself attracted to a man still pushed the envelope.

 

//And why does it have to be Wolverine! The man scares me!// There was always the threat of the Canadian going primal and he wanted the man sexually?

No, it went much further than that. Logan represented all the mistakes he’d made; like judging Remy before knowing the truth, shattering the trust between he and Bobby with that attack. Well, maybe that had started even earlier, because Bobby had apparently never felt comfortable enough to tell him that he was gay. Maybe he felt this attracted to Logan because he wanted to be punished for everything he had done as Death. Maybe all these reasons were just an excuse for feeling the way he did.

 

For once, he wanted to surrender, to trust Logan with his life, no matter what the outcome would be. Right now he wanted Logan to take care of him, to show him what path to take and… maybe even show him things about himself he was scared of.

 

Logan, the name circled in his head and did little to help diminish his arousal, but he still refused to give in. //Logan wants me too. I saw it in his eyes, the way he touched and kissed me, but… I’m scared to even end that thought.//

 

After drying his skin - blue skin, he thought revolted- he realized he had to make a decision. Naked, he stepped into Logan’s room, which had become his new room during these last days. He moaned his disappointment at finding it empty. A note attracted his attention and he moved over to the dresser to read it.

 

“He’s gone jogging? In this cold?” But Warren quickly realized the cold wouldn’t really affect Wolverine’s health or superb condition.

 

Staring at the bed they shared, he slowly allowed himself to fall onto it. Face down, he shifted until he had reached a comfortable position and grabbed the pillow pressing it against his chest. His wings, unrestricted, moved about a little. There had been a time when he had taken his wings for granted. After he had lost them, he had lost part of himself, but now that he had them back he felt like he was going through some kind of rebirth process, trying to find himself again in this mess he had made out of his life. //It used to be so simple!//

 

Slowly he fell asleep, praying to a God he wasn’t sure he still believed in, to keep the nightmares away during Logan’s absence. 

 

///

 

//I need to get him out of my mind!// Logan cursed. Ever since that kiss his thoughts had been drifting off to Warren’s soft skin, the surrender that had lingered underneath the surface that had promised ecstasy for them both. //But Warren will hate himself for givin’ in to it,// a warning voice told him. //After all, he once left the team because he couldn’t stand me!//

 

The run had done little for him, his arousal was still growing and he was stalling on getting back to his room. He’d run for two hours, trying to get the picture out of his head of Warren standing naked in his shower. //You can pin Warren down and simply take what you want//, his primal side whispered. But he refused to give in to such low tactics. If only he was certain he was reading Warren right!

 

As he crept up the stairs his ears only picked up silence. A soft snore was coming from his room, telling him Warren had fallen asleep. Opening the door he froze. Warren was asleep all right. //Naked… on my bed!// He groaned as his arousal returned fully. He’d never before wanted someone as much as he craved Warren. The man stood for everything he wasn’t, could never be and… //Damn! I can’t be thinking this!//

 

Heading for the bathroom, he hoped that an icy cold shower would do the trick. //Where’s Drake when ya need him?// As he took off his clothes, he found himself staring in to the mirror. “You look kinda good for an ol’ man!” he complimented himself with a somewhat bitter smile and then stepped underneath the cold water.

His arousal refused to die and only grew stronger with the knowledge that Warren was this close, lying naked in his bed! Shaking his head he wondered what to do. They should have discussed that kiss, their aroused bodies, but no, he had dragged Wings to the medlab instead. //Does he want me? Nope, I don’t think so, but… he said himself this wasn’t ‘bout love or commitment. This was about lust…// Logan didn’t like the direction his thoughts were heading and left the shower cabin, quickly picking up a towel.

 

As he stepped in to his room, he found that Warren hadn’t moved at all. Asleep on his stomach, hugging a pillow, he looked strangely vulnerable but damn attractive. Logan dropped the towel and took a deep breath. The others might think he had hardly any self-control, but they were wrong. He’d never just take what he wanted.

 

He came to a standstill as he reached the bed. Warren hated his blue skin, but Logan… //Exotic and mouth watering!// His eyes slowly scanned that agile body. His hands wanted to trail down that spine, cup those buttocks and… //bury myself inside him.// That realization made him swallow hard.

 

Sitting down on one side of the bed, he allowed his hand to hover above Warren’s back, not yet touching, but close enough to feel the man’s body heat. Warren was still asleep, but Logan smelled the hint of arousal in the room and it wasn’t his own. Keeping a close eye on Angel’s breathing, he rested his hand on the soft skin. Logan shivered at the touch, his senses heightening. Things would be much easier if he knew Warren’s thoughts and he briefly envied Remy and Bobby.

 

After reaching a decision his fingers stroked the silky skin, feeling ribs, spinal cord, even veins pumping blood through the body. Logan leaned in closer to examine the exact spot where Warren’s wings started and he gently fingered the feathers. His lips sought out Warren’s neck. At first, his kisses were tender, gentle, but as heat rose in his body they became possessive, suckling the skin and leaving behind marks.

 

Warren moaned softly, but remained seemingly asleep. Logan knew better though. The change in breathing indicated Warren had woken up and the scent of Angel’s arousal had strengthened. //Does he want this too?// Logan briefly closed his eyes to center himself. //It has been too long since I took a lover,// he mused. //But does he want us to be lovers? I’m willin’ to take whatever he wants to give, even if this is only a one time thin’! // Logan didn’t know himself when he had fallen in love with Warren, but he cared a great deal about the winged man.

 

Growing bolder, he slid further onto the bed, straddling Warren’s lower back and taking his time to explore the other man’s body. There was no doubt in his mind Warren would throw him off the moment he crossed a line. This was only happening because Angel allowed it.

 

Logan decided against telling Warren that he had picked up the change in breathing. If Angel wanted to pretend to be asleep, he wasn’t complaining. Perhaps it was Warren’s way of finding out where to go, what to do.

 

Logan pressed his lips to Warren’s skin, inhaling the scent, storing it away for further use. His teeth softly scraped Angel’s shoulders, while his hands were buried in the soft silky feathers. //Maybe this ain’t the best position for what I’ve got in mind! But… I like the feel of those wings.//

 

Warren was holding his breath. He’d woken the moment Logan straddled his hips. Conflicting thoughts and needs were coursing through his mind. He couldn’t let Logan have his way like this! He was Warren Worthington the… //But those hands, those lips, those teeth! I want him!// Warren was stunned at the depths of his feelings. That knowledge scared him gutless. He wanted to be taken, to be kept down, to feel that strength holding him in check, holding Death under control. //How can he want me after… the way I treated him?//

 

Logan studied Warren’s body language, concentrated on the tense muscles underneath his fingertips and suddenly understood Warren was fighting himself. //This isn’t about me. This is about Wings finally understanding his own needs…// Determinedly, Logan continued to kiss Warren’s throat and moving down to his lower back while one hand slipped underneath Warren’s body, searching for and finding his erection, which was rubbing against the sheet. Curling his fingers around Warren’s shaft Logan smiled on hearing the growl of approval. “I know ya’re ‘wake, Wings. It’s time to stop denyin’ yar needs,” Logan murmured softly. Although it was tempting to continue his exploration like this, he wanted Warren’s permission first.

 

Warren finally released his breath, panting softly as Logan’s fingers moved along his erection. Words eluded him and as he tried to roll over Logan stopped him. "What?”

 

“Tell me what ya want,” Logan said and buried his fingers in Warren’s hair, knowing it would cause Angel discomfort, but he had to be sure about this man.

 

“I… I can’t say it,” Warren finally admitted. //Think it yes! But say it?//

 

Amused, Logan grinned. Pre-ejaculate was dripping on to his fingers and Warren had arched his back. “Aright, I’ll make it simple for ya then! Want me to take ya? Yeah or no.”

 

“Yes,” Warren growled in spite of his embarrassment. All he could think of was those fingers squeezing his throbbing erection, the feel of another man on top of his body and… not being in control. He wanted Logan to take the lead, tell him what to do.

 

“Want me to pin ya down like this?” Logan’s smile became tender.

 

“Yes,” Warren hissed as he rubbed himself against that hand, those sheets. Logan’s shaft poked his lower back, making him buck slightly. “Yes!” he cried, losing himself in the moment.

 

“Want it rough?” Logan mumbled and sunk his teeth in to the tender flesh near Warren’s collarbone.

 

“Yes.”

 

A whisper this time and Logan knew enough. “Not yet, kid. Ya got a lot to learn.” Deep down in his heart he knew why Warren was reacting like this. //Ya want me to subdue Death, make sure he’ll never again get the upper hand by surrenderin’ yarself to me…// Logan’s line of thought stopped as hot semen dripped from his hand. Warren had come, but was still rock hard. “Must have been a while,” he remarked teasingly. Warren wanted his strength, not his compassion, not right now. "Ya’ve never been with a man?” he asked just to make sure.

 

“Never,” Warren whimpered, still feeling unfulfilled though he’d come a moment ago.

 

Logan nodded his head. //I’ll be gentle with ya,// he promised. “Now don’t move. Just need to get something!” Logan got to his feet, noticing Warren didn’t try getting up from the bed. Angel did cock his head to one side though to lock eyes with him. Logan didn’t mind that, even loved the way those blue eyes focused on him. Slowly he made his way over to the dresser, retrieved the massage lotion he kept there and chuckled softly to himself.

 

“What?” Warren asked nervously.

 

“Maybe we should buy some lube instead.” A gentle note slipped into his voice as he added, “I hoped this would happen one day, but…”

 

Something about Logan dawned on Warren then. “Deep down you're just as nervous as I am.”

 

Logan nodded his head and as he reached the bed, pulled Warren’s legs closer so they dangled off the bed. “Just enjoy the ride, Wings.”

 

“I will,” Warren whispered, nervous as hell, but more aroused than he’d ever been. “What are you going to do?” Kneeling, he rested his upper body on the bed and gripped the sides with his hands. Still being able to see Logan’s face reassured him a little.

 

“Stretching ya a little, Wings. Don’t wanna hurt ya.” Logan admitted. After lubricating a finger, he placed his body on Warren’s. He was going to take his time. There was no need to rush this and he wanted Warren to remember their first time as pleasurable. Taking an earlobe between his lips, he started to nibble on it. Warren’s wings had spread and Logan readjusted his position, ending up captured by them. “Not goin’ to lemme go before I made ya come ‘nother time?”

 

Warren tried to reply, but Logan was suckling his skin and one hand had once again claimed possession of his still aching shaft. Warren bucked as something teased against his entrance. “Logan…” he moaned, half in desperate want, half in terror. “I can’t believe I’m letting you do this.”

 

“Ya call the shots, darlin’, wanna stop?” Logan realized he had to offer Warren a way out. He wasn’t going to force himself on the man.

 

“No!” Warren chuckled, hearing the desperate tone to his own voice. “But I wish you’d hurry up!”

 

Logan was tempted to give Angel what he wanted, but sanity told him to remain careful and take this slow. “Ya don’t know what ya’re askin’,” he berated Warren.

 

Warren pushed back as that first finger slid inside, claiming him and he groaned loudly at the penetration.

 

Logan wasn’t putting his entire weight on Warren, but consideration was the last thing on his mind as Warren arched his back, spreading his legs a little more to allow him to slide in even deeper. Grabbing the lotion, he rubbed it on his pounding erection. Logan was actually salivating at the idea of being inside Angel and as he replaced his fingers with his cock, he felt Warren move about underneath him. Logan placed his hand on Warren’s back, steadied himself and started pushing into the tight entrance.

 

Warren almost choked at the sensation. Logan’s shaft was so much bigger than those fingers and he bit down on the sheets. Pain shot through him as Logan continued to push in deeper. One of Logan’s hands returned to stroke his erection, which had been rubbing the sheets they had pulled with them. Warren forced himself to regulate his breathing as this large presence took up residence in his body.

 

Feeling the shift of the body beneath him Logan paused to give Warren a chance to get used to this feeling. Looking down Logan saw Warren was still hard and smiled. He never liked to talk during the act itself, preferring to completely concentrate on his lover’s sensations, but this was different. “Ya wanna stop?” he asked again, uncertain he could still stop at this point, but if Warren was in pain and…

 

“No,” Warren breathed through the sheets and spit out the cloth. Slowly, he pushed back and by doing that he took in even more of Logan’s shaft. “I didn’t know it would feel like this…” he admitted. Now that his body had adjusted to the invasion, he managed to look into Logan’s eyes and what he saw in them almost made him choke up… //Does he love me?//

 

Logan closed his eyes and started to thrust slowly. He wanted Angel to come first, wanted to feel his lover’s muscle contract around his shaft.

 

As Logan’s balls slapped against his skin Warren threw back his head. The friction running through his body almost made him howl. He was trying hard not to use his wings or they might end up against the ceiling, afloat in the room. Logan’s hands were moving through his feathers and Warren pushed back as Logan nearly pulled out.

 

Together they settled into a pleasing rhythm and Logan leaned in as close as he could to bury his teeth in the small wound he’d torn earlier. Pants, moans, groans and Logan’s growls filled the room and Warren wondered why he felt this complete. Feeling Logan thrust inside him made him go mad and he was shocked to learn how much he loved this sensation. Unable to hold back any longer he came a second time. Logan immediately released his sensitive flesh, but Warren bucked, demanding his lover thrust harder to come as well.

 

Hearing the grunted demand Logan grinned. Warren’s muscle was clenching him and the need to thrust inside that hot passage stopped. Orgasm claimed him a moment later, while Warren was still coming in his hand.

 

Warren gasped as something warm filled him. //Logan’s come inside me.// But the admission Logan mumbled into his ear was the thing that really left him stunned.

 

“I love ya, Wings.” Logan rested his head on Warren’s sweaty skin, in between those wings and couldn’t remember the last time he’d come this hard. Only then did he realize he’d drawn blood and that Warren was trembling violently underneath him. Pulling back, he slipped out of his lover’s warm entrance and hauled him on to the bed. “Are ya aright?” he asked concerned. “Was yar first time and…”

 

Warren finally rolled onto his side and looked up at the man sitting cross-legged next to him. He allowed Logan to pull him on to his lap and sighed as those expert hands massaged his tense muscles. “Do you really mean it?” Feeling pleasantly tired, he used Logan’s shoulder as a pillow and wasn’t sure he wanted to hear the answer.

 

“What?” Logan pressed his lover close to his chest, kneading muscles, which had tensed up during their lovemaking. Right now he wanted to cradle Warren in his arms and go to sleep, not discuss this.

 

Warren wasn’t sure he even wanted to go there. What if Logan denied ever saying it? But he had to know someone cared about him.

 

Logan suddenly suspected what Warren was trying to say. “Yeah, I guess I’m in love with ya. Hope ya don’t have a problem with the age difference.”

 

Warren lowered his eyes, relieved, yet terrified at the same time. “I wasn’t sure I heard you properly.”

 

Wrapping his arms even tighter around his lover Logan’s chin rested on Warren’s head. “Where do ya wanna go from here?” he asked, always giving the other a chance to call things off.

 

Warren’s eyes dropped shut. “I’m not going to leave this bed,” he said jokingly. “Just let me catch my breath… maybe sleep a little and…”

 

“Ya’re already asleep, darlin’,” Logan muttered, shifting on the bed so Warren could stretch his legs. Holding his lover in his sleep Logan studied the relaxed expression on Warren’s face. “Looks like I exhausted ya,” he added and chuckled. Relaxing himself, he let go of his worries, content to watch over the man in his arms.

 

///

 

In the medlab, Hank rose to his feet and stared in disbelief at the screen. “This can’t be right.” His fingers moved quickly over the keyboard, ordering the computer to run the same program a second time. “Professor?” Hank used the com to contact Xavier.

 

Luckily, Charles was still reading a book and hadn’t retired to his bedroom yet. “Yes?” he asked, seeing the concern, no shock on McCoy’s face.

 

“We might have a problem,” Hank stated.

 

“I’m coming down to the medlab,” Charles announced.

 

Satisfied, Hank redirected his attention to the screen. # Two out of three matches found. DNA-match number 1; Jean Grey- Summers, DNA-strand number 2; Scott Summers, DNA sample number 3; no match found.

 

///

 

“Remy? I think we got off one station too early!” Cursing, Bobby struggled with the map. “Why does everything have to be in French?”

 

Remy chuckled softly and then took hold of the map, turning it around. “No use in holdin’ it upside down, cher!”

 

Dumbfounded, Bobby stared at the map. “Upside down?” As he looked at Remy he realized something odd. “We’re the only people in here.”

 

Remy nodded his head. “I know, cher. Maybe we weren’ supposed t’ get out here an’ stay on de metro? Dey could be doin’ construction work here.”

 

“Now, where the hell are we?” Bobby searched the map, fingers tracking the route they had travelled so far. “We just left the Louvre…” Bobby winked at Remy and added, ”where you didn’t steal anything! This is Line D. This should be Les Noues. Remy, I could use some help here!”

 

“Cher?” Remy whispered and turned away from Bobby. Something was tugging at his mind and it wasn’t a pleasant sensation. Suddenly he realized they were in trouble. “Dere’s ‘nother reason why no one is here,” he pointed out to Bobby as he swept the map away with his hand. “Dis is a trap!”

 

The map fell to the floor and Bobby instinctively shifted to ice form.

 

Remy shuddered seeing that transformation, hating the cold his lover radiated.

 

“Trap? Remy, what are you talking about?” Bobby had to admit the tunnel was too quiet for his taste too, like something was waiting, stalking them.

 

“Boss was right,” an ominous voice growled to their left. “You’re getting better at this, LeBeau.”

 

Bobby knew that voice and exchanged a glance with his lover. Quickly, he switched to using the link. //Marauders?// and was grateful he’d already changed into ice.

 

//Oui,// Remy replied somewhat shocked, never expecting to run in to them in Paris!

 

Bobby immediately caught the panic, -which was nearing terror-, in Remy’s mind. //We can take them, Remy! Start charging those cards of yours!//

 

Those words brought Remy back to reality. With an iron will he locked away any fears he might have and grabbed his deck, charging a few cards, ready to defend his lover.

 

//How many are there?// Bobby wanted to know. //Except for Sabretooth?//

 

//I sense… Scalphunter an’ Riptide,// he sent to Bobby. They were in dire straits.

 

The three Marauders stepped out of the shadows. Riptide was gaining speed and only waiting for Scalphunter’s word to carry out a first attack. Sabretooth was licking his lips, flaunting his claws. “If you come with us, LeBeau we won’t kill your… lover,” Scalphunter spat.

 

//Don’t even think about it!// Bobby admonished Remy who looked at him thoughtfully. //Got any ideas?//

 

Remy was thinking hard. They were outnumbered and he didn’t feel up to his usual tricks. //First we need t’ get outa dese tunnels!//

 

//Yes,// Bobby agreed, thankful they had the advantage of the link. //I’ll try and stall for more time. You get back to the hotel and try reaching the professor somehow.//

 

//Non,// Remy objected vehemently. //I’m not leavin’ y’ behind!//

 

“No answer, LeBeau? That means we get to take you by force. The boss wants his investment back.” Scalphunter nodded towards Riptide who charged towards the two X-Men.

 

//Watch out for those Shurikens!// Bobby warned his lover.

 

Remy had charged a few cards and was now aiming them at Scalphunter while Sabretooth was attacking Bobby. Riptide had reached maximum speed and suddenly shurikens flew through the air. Remy’s reflexes saved him and he jumped behind Sabretooth, using the man’s body as a shield. At the same time, he charged another card and threw it at Sabretooth. The effect was minimal. //Dis ain’t workin’!// Remy cast discouraged. As he tried catching Bobby’s eyes Remy’s heart missed a beat. One shuriken had found its way into Bobby’s left shoulder.

 

Bobby noticed the concerned glance. //I’m okay as long as I stay in my ice form. Damn it Remy! We need to get away from them!//

 

Remy had reached the same conclusion. Using his Bo staff he managed to deal a hard blow to Scalphunter’s chest, but Riptide was advancing on him and… the situation seemed hopeless. He cringed as Riptide released another wave of shurikens, which came flying their way.

 

“Enough!” An angry voice boomed through the tunnel.

 

Remy was still staring at the shurikens and gasped as the metal weapons changed direction and bit into Scalphunter and Sabretooth’s flesh instead. Riptide had managed to get out of harm’s way and Remy knew Sabretooth would heal within seconds.

 

“Remy, Drake, get over here!”

 

That voice… only a few feet away from them was Magneto, suspended in the air and protected by his sphere. Not wasting a moment Remy established eye contact with his lover. //We’re outa here!//

 

Bobby nodded, remained in ice form and started moving towards Magneto. He didn’t even stop to wonder why Magneto was helping them. Probably because of Remy.

 

Scalphunter’s angry yell echoed through the large space. “Go after LeBeau! The boss wants him alive and wants him now!” But Sabretooth and Riptide didn’t move, staring at Magneto instead. They knew what this man could do, knew what he would do.

 

“He’s a killer,” Riptide whispered and shook his head as he addressed Scalphunter. “No way I’m going to piss him off.” Even Sabretooth nodded his head.

 

Magneto simply smiled. It was good to know his reputation still preceded him. A glance told him Remy was fine. Drake however, was injured. “Stay where you are,” he told Drake and extended the range of his sphere until it also engulfed both X-Men.

 

Remy’s head was reeling. The hate and anger emanating from the Marauders made him feel sick. Looking at Bobby, he knew that the moment his lover shifted to human form that shoulder would start hurting and bleeding. “Where are y’ takin’ us?”

 

“We’ve got to leave Paris,” Magneto replied. “I’m going to take you to the mansion where you’ll be safe,” and he looked at both men. As he set course back to his hotel he cast a glance filled with disgust at the Marauders who were watching them leave. It was a good thing Charles had urged him to keep his guard up.

 

///

 

“Bobby?” Remy only had eyes for his lover and quickly wiped away the blood, which was dripping from the injured shoulder. His ministrations were gentle and he blamed himself for getting them into that dangerous situation in the first place. The shuriken had managed to bite itself deeper in to the flesh when Bobby had changed back.

 

“I’ve been hurt before,” Bobby said as calmly as he could muster. Via the link he was receiving Remy’s concern and he patted the Cajun’s back reassuringly. The pain was bad though and the wound refused to stop bleeding. The last thing he needed was Remy blaming himself for something he’d had no control over.

 

“Sit down, young man,” Magneto said after retrieving the first aid kit from reception. He’d decided to take them to his room first before planning their way back overseas.

 

“Merci for comin’ t’ de rescue,” Remy whispered honestly, feeling Bobby’s pain through the link. Sitting down, he watched Magneto’s every move as the older man tried to stop the bleeding.

 

Magneto didn’t react as he bandaged Bobby’s shoulder. “You’ll live,” he said eventually.

 

“Thought so,” Bobby hissed in pain. Remy’s hand had slipped into his and only now did he realize he was squeezing it hard. Smiling weakly he addressed Remy and gasped seeing the reflected pain in those eyes. “Maybe you should shut down the link.”

 

“Non,” Remy stated fiercely.

 

“I’m going to arrange a flight back,” Magneto announced as he moved over to the phone. “You should lie down, Drake.”

 

Bobby wasn’t going to argue about that as dizziness overwhelmed him. Remy helped him lie down on the bed and as his lover pushed a pillow underneath his head he whispered, ”Thanks.” for some reason he was drifting off in to sleep and was unable to fight it.

 

Remy watched his lover closely and the moment he was sure Bobby was soundly asleep he focused on Magneto. “Why are y’ here?”

 

“Because an old friend asked me to keep an eye on you.” Magneto turned to face the young man and gestured him to follow him in to the other room so they wouldn’t disturb Bobby. “What were you thinking, placing yourself in danger like that?” His voice carried threat as well as concern.

 

Remy trembled briefly hearing that tone. His senses told him Magneto was truly concerned about him. It explained the berating tone. “I didn’ know dey would come for m’.” Remy checked on Bobby, making sure his lover was still asleep. Scalphunter’s words still rang in his mind though. “The boss wants his property back.” Startled, he realized he’d spoken out loud.

 

“Why is Sinister after you?” Charles had told him bits and pieces, but he wanted to hear it from Remy.

 

“I…” Lost for words Remy lowered his eyes. “I don’ know.” Hearing Magneto’s impatient sigh he added, “Bobby t’inks Sinister might have had m’ in his lab for 5 years. Dere’s a time… I don’ remember at all.”

 

Magneto pondered the answer. “Why would Sinister see you as his property?”

 

Remy didn’t want to discuss this and his reluctance seeped through the link, eventually waking Bobby who stirred on the bed. “Merde!” he whispered, leaving Magneto behind to return to his lover.

 

Magneto let him go, too busy reaching his own conclusions, which made him fear for Remy’s life. He had to get both men back to the mansion so they could sort this out. Sitting down on the sofa, he watched Remy, trying to lure his lover back into sleep. “Sinister,” he whispered. They had run into each other once, a long time ago. He’d found himself trapped in a lab, collared, feet and wrists tied. But Sinister had underestimated him and he had managed to escape quite easily. It was only years later that he’d realized what Sinister had done to him. No one got away with stealing his DNA! Furious he had sought out the lab, set on destroying it. He’d never expected to find Sinister there. He’d torn the place down and while searching one room at a time he had destroyed numerous DNA samples, which had been taking without their owners’ permission. As he had reached the last room, he had halted, seeing a child strapped to an exam table, attached to several IV’s. He had freed that child and had taken the boy with him to get him away from Sinister’s clutches, but then Sinister had appeared, claiming the boy and promising terrible revenge if he didn’t hand over his ‘property’. At that moment he’d sworn to protect the boy, had dropped him off on the ground so he could take out Sinister once and for all. The battle hadn’t lasted long. Sinister had fled, opening a tesseract and had disappeared. Their fighting however had wrecked havoc all around them and when he returned to pick up the child he found the building in flames. The boy had vanished and Magneto still feared the fire had swallowed the sedated child.

Looking at Remy a startling realization hit him. //They have the same hair color and Scalphunter referred to Remy as Sinister’s property…// Something in his mind clicked and abruptly everything made sense. //So that boy survived after all and ended up on the streets.//

 

He decided to keep this knowledge to himself for the moment. No need to startle Remy right now. The young man worried too much as it was. Getting to his feet, he decided to call a cab and get going. Their flight would leave in three hours and he wasn’t going to miss that plane.

 

///

 

After they’d boarded the plane Remy sat Bobby down at the window and then took the seat next to his lover. “Is dere anyt’in’ I can do, cher?” he offered.

 

Bobby smiled. His pain was only physical, while Remy’s… //You’ve got to stop thinking like that!// Bobby berated him. //You are not Sinister’s property!// Experiencing Remy’s turmoil from this close he realized his lover was slipping away from him, distancing himself and he couldn’t allow what. His shoulder still throbbed with pain, but he pushed it away as he reached for Remy’s hand. //I love you, Remy. Don’t let Sinister come between us!//

 

Magneto suspected there was a telepathic exchange going on, seeing the concentration in their eyes. Taking his aisle seat, he looked at the people around him. No one had recognized him yet and hopefully no one would. Remy was wearing sunglasses to conceal his eyes and wouldn’t attract any attention either. Looking back, Magneto decided to travel this way had been a good choice. The Marauders would think twice about attacking a regular flight. Attacking a plane was hard in the first place and he assumed they wanted their target alive. He did worry about Remy though.

 

“Why?” Remy said suddenly, turning towards Magneto. “Why are y’ dis worried ‘bout me?” Logically he couldn’t think of any reason why Magneto would feel responsible for him or was it because the man had saved his life?

 

“We can’t help it, Remy,” Bobby replied instead, drawing a surprised look from Magneto. “We just do.”

 

“I’ve got nothing to add,” Magneto stated, a little amused by Bobby’s answer.

 

“I jus’ don’ get it,” Remy mumbled, settling back in to his seat cradling Bobby’s hand in his. “Henry should have a look at y’ de moment we get home.” As he spoke that last word, he realized the mansion had truly become his home.

 

Bobby reassuringly squeezed Remy’s hand in return. //The pain isn’t that bad.//

 

Remy remained silent, he wasn’t going to tell his lover that he was using the link to absorb most of Bobby’s pain. “How much longer?” he asked Magneto instead.

 

“We should arrive in 9 hours. I contacted Charles and he assured me someone will be at the airport to pick us up.”

 

“Will y’ stay?” Remy asked, sensing the same question in Bobby’s mind.

 

“Don’t think that would be a good idea, my young friend. Too many of your colleagues would love to get at shot at me.”

 

“Logan?” Remy sensed something in Magneto’s mind, but the older man was shielding his thoughts extremely well. Or maybe it was just Magneto’s mutation that made it hard to read his thoughts.

 

Magneto smiled. “Don’t worry about it, Remy. I suggest you try and rest until we land and…” he leaned forward to lock eyes with Drake, “Same goes for you.”

 

Bobby chuckled softly as the absurdity of the situation hit him. “You almost sound like the professor!”

 

“I’m not sure that’s a compliment,” Magneto replied and settled back into his chair. Truth was he didn’t know yet what to do upon their arrival. He would make sure the X-Men picked them up and then head for his closest base.

 

///

 

Nine hours later the plane made a perfect landing in spite of a layer of fog. The moment the plane touched the ground Magneto’s instincts kicked in. The Marauders could have followed them or might try another attack here. It would be their last chance. Once Remy had reached the mansion, the other X-Men would be there to protect him.

 

Magneto led them through customs, using a false ID-card himself. As they reached the arrival hall, his eyes scanned his surroundings for a ‘familiar’ face. He suspected Charles might have sent Scott, or maybe Storm.

 

But after waiting for thirty minutes he realized no one was going to show up. Looking over at Drake, he caught the shivers racking his body underneath the coat. The young man needed medical attention and Remy… Remy looked tired and broken, Magneto thought startled. //I won’t let this happen! I won’t allow it!// he thought firmly. //Even if that means killing Sinister!//

 

///

 

The mansion

 

Scott closely observed his mentor. Xavier looked upset, something the professor usually managed to hide extremely well. “Why did we have to come down here in the middle of the night?” he asked apprehensively, wrapping an arm around Jean.

 

Xavier and Hank exchanged a glance. “Because we’ve got something to tell you.” Charles gestured the couple to sit down. Hank and he had discussed this in depth and they agreed that the couple needed to know the truth.

 

“What is it, professor?” Scott guided Jean to one of the chairs.

 

Jean had also picked up on Charles’ discomfort. “What happened?” Why was the professor this… nervous? Even avoiding their eyes?

 

Charles tried to find a way to introduce the subject of their conversation without startling his students. “You know Henry has been running tests to find out more about Remy’s genetic make up?”

 

“Yes,” Scott replied in a formal tone.

 

“To be exact,” Henry took over, “I’ve been running tests on Remy’s DNA in order to find any relatives.”

 

“Did you succeed?” Jean asked suddenly alert. The professor was holding back on them, why?

 

“Yes, I did,” Hank sighed deeply. “But the results are unsettling.”

 

“Why?” Scott sensed Jean’s curiosity, a feeling he shared. “Why call us down here now?”

 

Hank started to pace, uncertain how to explain this to the couple. He wasn’t sure how they’d take the news. Looking at Jean, he felt a little more confident. She had liked Remy from the start, so maybe things would work after all, but…

 

Charles took a deep breath. “Our suspicions were correct. Remy did spend time in Sinister’s lab as a small child.”

 

Scott looked at him, eyes pleading for more information.

 

“Remy’s DNA…” Charles started uncomfortably. “According to the computer he’s carrying characteristics he could only have gotten from Jean and you,” Charles locked eyes with his students. “We already know Sinister obtained your DNA material when you were children, but…”

 

“Hold on!” Scott exclaimed, getting to his feet. “I don’t remember Jean giving birth to Remy!” A sarcastic hiss had slipped in to his voice.

 

Jean reacted in a different way. “Scott, sit down and let them continue.”

 

“But!” Scott objected. Jean’s glare however silenced him.

 

“Please carry on,” Jean said in a fatigued tone.

 

“We think Sinister used your DNA samples for his experiments,” Charles replied in a similar tired tone.

 

“And Remy is the result of that experiment? Oh, my God,” Jean murmured and leaned back in to the comfort of her husband’s embrace. “He’s our son, Scott!”

 

“Not exactly,” Hank interrupted, “There is another DNA strand we can’t identify yet and it has a much greater influence than Scott’s. Speaking in layman’s terms, Scott’s DNA acted like a catalyst.”

 

“Who’s the third party?” Scott asked, trying to sort out his feelings.

 

“Unknown,” Hank said calmly.

 

Jean looked at her husband, sensing his confusion. “Don’t you dare to blame Remy for this!”

 

Scott had a hard time accepting this revelation. “Sinister used our DNA without our consent? Damn it, what else did he use it for?”

 

Jean grabbed hold of his hand. “Listen to me, Scott. We always knew Sinister was up to no good and now…” Suddenly she turned to the professor. “Have you told Remy?”

 

“No, not yet,” Charles admitted. “I fear this might… upset him greatly.”

 

“Upset him?” Scott snarled. “What about us?”

 

“Scott!” Jean admonished him angrily. “Sometimes you’re…” and forced herself to calm down. “Blame Sinister for this, not Remy! I know you and Remy never got along well, but I thought that had started to change!”

 

“Well,” Scott sighed, remembering Christmas Eve. Yes, he liked the Cajun, but this new development made his blood boil!

 

“Scott,” Charles said. “For some time I thought Remy was my son.”

 

“What?” Scott exclaimed.

 

“His psi potential baffled me and…” Charles didn’t know how to phrase this. “But it makes sense that Remy got those powers from Jean.”

 

“Darling,” Jean got to her feet and joined her husband who was staring out of the window. “I did wonder at times about Remy’s eyes and his ability to charge objects. What if that power had settled down in his eyes? Would it have created an optic blast?”

 

Scott shuddered unwillingly. ”It’s hard to accept.”

 

“No one is asking you to embrace Remy as your lost son,” Hank pointed out to him, “but please don’t reject him. I don’t think he would take that well.” In fact, Hank was worried about Remy’s emotional stability to begin with. “I’m still not sure how to tell Remy what we have discovered!”

 

Jean folded her arms around her husband’s chest and rested her head against his back. “I like Remy,” she said and waited for his response.

 

“You’re right, love,” Scott said eventually. “I can’t blame this on Remy. Sinister did this to us… and him.”

 

Jean shivered and snuggled closer to him, ignoring the fact that they weren’t alone. “It explains certain images I saw after Warren attacked him. I never knew…”

 

Scott led her back to the chair and sat her down. “What images?” Now that he’d accepted the truth he was eager to get to the bottom of this.

 

“There was so much pain!” she stuttered and realized what she had to do. She had made her decision. As far as Jean was concerned Remy was her son and she would fight for his safety and sanity, even if Scott was still hesitant to commit himself to Remy. “Professor, I want to show you what I saw.”

 

Charles nodded his head. They needed every bit of information if they wanted to help Remy.

 

Hank was about to leave the medlab to give them some privacy, but Jean called him back. “No, Hank, you should see this as well in case Remy starts to act up during treatment. You need to understand what he went through.”

 

“Then show us,” Scott said, trusting her completely.

 

Jean touched her forehead trying to recapture everything she’d seen that day in her mind.

 

The four of them found themselves standing in Sinister’s lab. Tanks, filled with clones surrounded them and the stench of blood made Scott feel nauseous. //Jean?//

 

//This is where Remy spent the first years of his life,// she explained and tried fighting back the tears that were threatening to surface in her eyes. //Sinister conducted many tests on him.//

 

Suddenly a high-pitched scream sounded through the room and they watched in mute horror as Sinister appeared, hauling a small boy behind him whom he placed on to an exam table.

 

Sinister shackled the child to the table and then started laying out surgical instruments. The boy had stopped screaming and stared at the scalpels instead. The red on black eyes were swimming with unshed tears.

 

//Jean,// Hank started, //I think I’m beginning to understand our Cajun friend.//

 

Jean’s thoughts reached all three men. //Sinister put him through this once a month.//

 

They watched horrified as Sinister began his ‘ministrations’. After taking all the blood he needed he put the vials away and started examining those eyes as if hoping to find something new.

 

//At this point in time Remy’s powers couldn’t have manifested yet,// Charles commented.

 

The boy screamed as a bright scanner searched the iris of his eyes and Jean released the tears the child couldn’t cry.

 

Scott had been quiet until now, registering everything that happened in Sinister’s lab in a non-emotional way, but even he couldn’t keep back his loathing. //Jean… he’s only a child!//

 

//Sinister doesn’t care about him as a person,// Jean pointed out to him. //Remy’s just another experiment, his creation, his property.//

 

//At least we now understand why that nightmare freaked him out like that,// Scott commented, remembering the night Jean had spent at Remy’s bed.

 

//He’s been trying hard to block these memories,// Charles explained. //And I can’t blame him. This must have left him greatly traumatized.//

 

//Not to mention the years he had to live on the streets,// Hank remarked. //Remy is a survivor all right.//

 

Jean sighed as she broke the link, taking them back into the present again. Opening her eyes, she noticed the shocked expression in Scott’s. “Love?”

 

“I’m going to get back at Sinister for doing this to Remy!” he stated vehemently.

 

Jean smiled lazily and placed her hand between her husbands. “That might imply… terminating Sinister’s existence.”

 

“If necessary,” Scott replied in an icy tone. “I’m not letting that monster close to Remy ever again!”

 

Charles nodded his approval. He’d hoped Scott’s protective instincts would surface and his student hadn’t let him down. “I wish I had better news,” he started again.

 

“Professor?” Scott wasn’t sure he could take another surprise.

 

“An… old friend told me that the Marauders attacked Remy and Bobby in Paris.”

 

Jean got to her feet, fatigue forgotten. “Are they all right?”

 

“Yes, my friend managed to get to them in time. Bobby got injured,” Charles heard Henry’s sharp intake of breath. “One of Riptide’s shuriken entered his shoulder, but luckily it’s only a flesh wound.”

 

Hank shuddered. “When will they arrive?” Bobby was injured and he wanted to oversee the recovery process personally.

 

“In two hours. Are there any volunteers to pick them up from the airport?” Charles knew Magnus would stay with Remy and Bobby as long as necessary. It was really fortunate his old friend felt this protective of Remy although he still wondered why.

 

Jean looked in to Scott’s eyes. “Yes, professor. Scott and I will pick them up.”

 

Too caught up in the recent revelations they startled as the alarm went off. A tesseract opened in the medlab and Scott froze seeing Sinister emerge from it. “Hank, take care of the professor,” he instructed, trying hard to control the hate that surged through him on seeing this visage in front of him.

 

Jean joined him, placed her hand in his and was ready to fight off this Boogey Man once and for all.

 

///

 

“Intruder alert!”

 

The computerized voice immediately woke Logan who was a light sleeper. “Wake up, Wings!” he called out, shaking the other man harshly. Quickly he leapt out of the bed, slipped in to some shorts his claws emerging from their sheaths.

 

Warren on the other hand, needed a moment to take in the situation. Realizing he was still naked, he followed Logan’s example and put on some trousers. “What’s going on?” Years of training kicked in and he was beside Logan in a second. Together they ran down the corridor.

 

Xavier’s thoughts suddenly sounded in their minds, filling them in on the current situation. //Sinister has managed to get past our defences. He and several Marauders are inside the building. I assume they’re after Scott and Jean.//

 

Storm appeared around the corner, airborne her white eyes focused on the problem at hand. “The medlab!” she said urgently and the three of them hurried down the stairs.

 

Warren also took to the sky and grinned at Logan in spite of the danger. “Want a ride, old man?”

 

Logan growled and allowed Warren to fly him to the medlab. Now that he knew they were dealing with Sinister and the Marauders they couldn’t waste a single moment! “Jubilee! Be careful, kid!” he called out, as the girl joined them. One look told Logan that she planned on taking care of herself.

 

“Hank!”

 

“That’s Jeanie!” Logan growled dangerously. “Lemme down, Wings!” Nobody was going to lay a finger on his Jean as long as he lived!

 

Warren dropped him to the floor and was about to fly into the medlab when Blockbuster and Arclight appeared, blocking their path. Arclight struck her fists, creating a bright light that blinded them.

 

“Damn!” Warren yelped, crashing into the wall, how much longer would it take him to get used to his old wings again?

 

Blockbuster tried getting his hands on Jubilee and Logan’s infuriated growl echoed through the corridor. //Correction, nobody is goin’ to lay a finger on Jean or Jubilee!// How many times had they fought the Marauders only to learn Sinister had cloned a new dozen? It was an endless battle. Logan’s claws impacted hard and he managed to throw Blockbuster into the wall. Only then did he realize his lover was down as well! “Ro!” he called, his eyes pointing Warren out to her.

 

“I summon the winds!” she cried and managed to stop Arclight’s attack.

 

Warren moaned, but managed to fly away from the scene to regroup.

 

Still airborne Storm tried to figure out how many Marauders had managed to get inside. She caught sight of Vertigo from the corner of her eye and wished Remy and Bobby were here as well. Without Rogue they were badly outnumbered.

 

///

 

Inside the medlab Sinister’s hands moved too fast for the human eye to see and Jean stared in shock at the small tranquilizer dart that had buried itself in her upper arm. “How… why?” she stuttered and looked blankly at Scott who tried to catch her as she fainted.

 

Sinister didn’t utter a single word as Sabretooth and Scalphunter appeared. Bolts of energy flashed through the medlab and he was pleased to see Cyclops ducking away for cover.

 

Beast had leapt over to Xavier and was trying desperately to figure out what to do. Jean was down and Sinister’s attack had surprised the hell out of them.

 

//Protect Jean!// Charles told Henry. //Sinister is after her this time!// 

 

But Sabretooth moved quickly, avoided Scott’s blasts and picked up Jean. “You want her, boss?”

 

Sinister nodded pleased. “Take her to my lab,” he instructed.

 

“No!” Scott yelled, leaving his cover and blasting away at Sinister, who cried out in pain, but never went down. “Hank! Get Jean away from him!”

 

Hank was already on his way over to Sabretooth, but then Harpoon stepped out of the tesseract, throwing an imbued object at Scott. Beast had to duck as well and Sabretooth handed Jean over to Harpoon.

 

“NO!” Scott screamed in anger. His heart almost stopped beating the moment Sinister closed the terresect.

 

Grinning, Sinister’s eyes sparkled with pleasure. “I’m only going to say this once so listen carefully.” The fighting around them had stopped and he concentrated on Xavier and Scott. The latter barely managing to keep his anger in check.

 

“What do you want?” Charles asked, afraid he already knew the answer. He joined Scott and Henry, telling them to remain calm.

 

“I want what is mine!” Sinister smiled, turned about, and greeted the new arrivals.

 

Logan was about to charge again, but the professor’s glare stopped him. “Pity, I wanted to finish what I started,” and looked behind him, where Blockbuster and Arclight’s bodies lay.

 

Sinister would clone them again and they would meet up in another fight. Scanning the room Logan realized Jean’s scent was gone. “What’s goin' on?” His voice shook as he made eye contact with Scott who had turned deadly pale.

 

“No more interruptions!” Sinister decreed as Scalphunter and Sabretooth moved towards him. Staring in to Xavier’s eyes he said, “I want my creation. Give me Remy LeBeau and I’ll return Jean Grey to you. Refuse and she dies!”

 

“Never!” Scott screamed, uncertain what he was trying to say. “I’m sure as hell not handing Remy over to you!”

 

“But then your wife will die,” Sinister replied amused.

 

Logan grunted and ran over to Scott. “If Jean’s hurt…”

 

“Shut up, Logan!” Scott growled. “Remy is Jean’s son!” Then he paused, making his decision once and for all. “My son!”

 

Warren looked at Storm. “Their son?”

 

Logan was speechless. His eyes searched Scott’s eyes and he realized the man was telling him the truth.

 

“Yes! Remy is one of his experiments!” Scott told the others in a venomous tone. “Sinister used Jean’s DNA and mine!”

 

“Impressive, you figured that out?” Sinister grinned. “I give you twenty-four hours to reach a decision.”

 

Another tesseract formed and Scalphunter, Vertigo and Sabretooth used it to leave the mansion. Sinister stayed a moment longer, knowing he was safe as long as he had Jean.

 

“Remember,” he said, addressing Scott, “Jean is your wife and LeBeau is only… an experiment.”

 

Those words infuriated all X-Men, but they held back their anger as Sinister vanished.

 

“Scott,” Charles started.

 

“Leave me alone!” Scott exclaimed and dashed out of the medlab.

 

“Lemme talk to him,” Logan whispered and hurried after their team leader, who didn’t look that fearless any longer. 

 

///

 

"We're leaving!" Magneto said and decided against calling a cab. They would travel faster in a sphere and it was apparent that Drake needed medical attention. The young man was shaking; his eyes had turned feverish and he was quickly falling unconscious. Originally he'd never planned on taking them to the mansion. He would have gone into hiding the moment the X-Men would have showed up to drive them home.

 

"Bobby's gettin' worse," Remy muttered concerned. "What if dat shuriken was poisoned?" Bobby's eyes told him not to go there, but he couldn't help himself. Because of the link he sensed his lover's pain and even managed to absorb most of it, but he couldn't influence Bobby's physical condition… he wanted to help so badly.

 

Magneto gently pushed them outside, guided them to the trees and created a sphere. As they floated through the air he wondered what to do upon arrival at the mansion. He couldn't reveal his presence to the X-Men! But looking at Drake he realized he had to make sure the young man was delivered to McCoy's doorstep.

 

Remy had long wrapped his arms around Bobby. "Y've got t' hold on, cher. Henri will take care of y," he said reassuringly. As Bobby rested his head against his shoulder Remy pulled him even closer, while concentrating on the last remnant of pain running through Bobby's body and reaching out to pull it into himself.

 

"What the hell are you doing?" Bobby suddenly whispered, finally realizing why he hadn't been in any real pain. "Remy, stop this now, please love." His eyes turned dark. "I mean it," he added, not paying any attention to Magneto who was listening intently to each word they said. "You've got too many things to deal with as it is. I don't want my pain added to that burden. I can deal with this."

 

Bobby's tone indicated he was deadly serious, but Remy couldn't bring himself to let go of the pain. The very thought of his lover suffering any pain at all was unbearable and out of the question! "Cher, lemme," he whispered. "I want t' help. It was my fault y' got hurt in de first place."

 

Bobby was about to object to that statement when he caught Magneto's expression. In those eyes lay great concern for the Cajun and Bobby shivered. How far would Magneto go to see Remy safe and why? These last weeks he had witnessed a side to Magneto he'd never suspected existed. Concentrating on his lover again Bobby recognized the vulnerability in those alien eyes. It mystified him how someone could describe them as devil's eyes. To him, they mirrored the depths of a troubled soul. "Okay, Remy. I trust you to know what you're doing, but if the pain gets too much, I want you to stop tapping in it."

 

Remy nodded his head, relieved that Bobby allowed him to make this contribution. This was his mistake after all. Sinister was after him, only him. Everyone else was an innocent bystander.

 

Bobby listened to the soft thump of Remy's beating heart and slowly shook his head. Why was Remy blaming himself for this? The link still gave him full access to his lover's mind and he hoped that Remy wouldn't shut it down, ever! He needed this connection! Without it, he might never be able to REALLY reach Remy!

 

"It's time to descend," Magneto informed them quietly. "I won't be accompanying you the last few steps."

 

Remy's eyes dilated, never expecting Magneto to leave them, but then he berated himself. The mutant had already pointed out that he had no desire to step inside the mansion.

 

"Remy?" Bobby said, as smoke emanated from the house. "Looks like they might need help."

 

"They're under attack?" Magneto asked mystified. "Who would dare to…?" Alerted, Magneto noticed one person leaving the mansion. "Marauders?"

 

Remy shivered and Bobby instinctively tried to soothe him. "But we left them behind in Paris!"

 

Magneto took a deep breath. What if Charles had been injured? He couldn't leave Remy here if the X-Men were weakened! There was no other solution. He had to find out what was happening himself. Once more creating a sphere they approached the mansion. It was a good thing the sphere kept out the freezing cold, as snow still covered the land. He'd noticed Remy's distant glance at seeing the snow. Not feeling the cold would help the Cajun to focus on other problems.

 

//Cher?// Remy gently probed Bobby's thoughts and only encountered concern for his fellow X-Men, no pain.

 

//I'm fine,// Bobby assured him, wondering just how much pain Remy was absorbing.

 

Magneto gestured them to follow him into the house after they'd made contact with the earth once more. He took the lead in case they ran into any remaining Marauders. Softly, he chuckled. Who would have thought that he would one day sneak into the mansion to deliver two X-Men to Charles?

 

Remy picked up on that amusement and smiled warmly. Bobby however, shivered violently against him. "We'll take y' t' de medlab, cher."

 

Bobby nodded. "I'm not looking forward to Hank's poking though!"

 

Smiling, Remy took a deep breath. He would have to tell them about the Marauders, he realized. What would the X-Men's reaction be like? After all they had been through together recently he couldn't fool himself into believing they would tell him to leave. He'd learned the hard way that they CARED about him. If only that truth would register in his heart as well! His musings broke as he sensed someone near… someone he knew well. "Magnus?" Remy whispered. "We're not 'lone in here."

 

Magneto stopped in his tracks. "Whose thoughts are you picking up?"

 

"De professor an' Henri," Remy whispered softly.

 

Charles' head jerked back, sensing the three men in the next corridor. It was too late though to stop Hank from taking that turn. Given the opportunity he would have liked to talk to Magnus in private first. His students hadn't yet recovered from Sinister's sudden appearance and finding another enemy in their home would only increase their anxiety. "Henry, wait!"

 

But it was too late.

 

Hank took that next step and sucked in his breath. "Professor, call the others!" he instructed upon seeing Magneto that close to his friends. Bobby's paleness, the sweat-covered brow worried him.

 

Charles moved next to him and slowly placed a hand on Hank's shoulder. "Magneto has come here as a friend. Trust me, Henry." He was asking a lot of McCoy, knowing damn well they had no reason to trust him, not after Onslaught, but he had to believe his students would pull through!

 

Bobby was the first to react. Remy was too confused to say anything, Bobby picked up that much from the link and Magneto deemed it best to let Charles do the talking. "The professor is right, Hank. Magneto here saved Remy's life and mine… more than once."

 

Hank, although not yet convinced, had little choice as to believe his mentor and best friend. Ignoring Magneto he advanced on Bobby. Xavier had informed him that Riptide had injured his friend. "Let's get you to the medlab," he sighed. "Although I wonder if the equipment is still functioning properly."

"Yes," Magneto cut in, "I saw Marauders running away from the mansion. What happened?"

 

Charles pondered his options and made a decision. "Henry, please take Remy and Bobby to the medlab and make sure their needs are taken care of. Magnus and I… need to discuss matters with Scott."

 

An ominous sensation almost swept Remy off his feet. The discomfort originated from the professor, but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get to the source of it. One admonishing glance from Xavier told him the professor had felt him reach out. Reluctantly, Remy pulled Bobby with him as they followed Hank out of the corridor. Shivering, Remy stared at the floor. //Mon Dieu,// he thought and was immediately soothed by Bobby's concern, having felt his puzzlement. "It's not'ing, cher," he said in a soft tone, but was determined to investigate this discomfort once Henri had taken care of his lover.

 

“With Scott?" Magneto asked.

 

"There have been certain developments," Charles replied in a tired tone. "Please remain calm once the other X-Men find out you're here, Magnus."

 

"I'll try, but you better keep that Canadian under control!" Magneto sighed, Charles had skilfully avoided answering his question.

 

Charles sensed his students' thoughts and steeled himself. This was a bad time to introduce Magneto as Bobby and Remy's saviour, but they needed all the help they could get against Sinister.

 

Logan's nose picked up the scent first. "Stop in yar tracks," he told Warren and Storm. "Trouble ahead."

 

"Goddess, what is it this time?" Ororo muttered and mentally prepared herself for another attack.

 

"Magneto," Logan informed her and unsheathed his claws.

 

//Logan, Ororo, Warren, listen to me. Do not attack.// Charles told them and hoped they would listen. //When I referred to an old friend watching over Remy and Bobby I was talking about Magneto.//

 

"Do you really think they're going to believe that?" Magneto couldn't help being amused. This situation was so absurd!

 

Logan remained poised, but listened closely to the voice in his head. Over the years Charles had been the one person he'd come to trust completely. Even Onslaught hadn't changed that. Xavier had saved his soul a long time ago, but trusting Magneto?

 

//I'm not asking you to trust him,// Charles added and slowly ventured around the corner to face his students. "I'm merely asking you not to attack him."

 

Storm seemed troubled, but wasn't ready for another battle, not after these recent developments. Sinister had captured Jean and was still after Remy. She would go to great lengths to see her brother safe and if Magneto had watched over her friend… "We won't attack him."

 

Warren raised an eyebrow. "Storm, is that a wise thing to do?"

 

"Wise? Maybe not," Storm admitted, "But calculated risks might be necessary in order to get Jean back and Magneto would be a great help."

 

"Why not contact the medlab and see if he really returned Bobby and Remy?" Warren suggested.

 

"Kid's got a good idea," Logan mused and accessed a com. "Hank, are ya there?"

 

"Busy, my friend. Can this wait?" Hank said impatiently.

 

"Professor here says that Mags delivered our Ice cube and Gumbo at yar doorstep…" Logan asked in a determined tone. "That true?"

 

"Yes, my suspicious friend," Hank informed him. "Riptide injured Bobby and the wound's infected but he'll be icing up your bath room in a few days. Remy is a little tired, but unharmed."

 

"It seems the professor spoke the truth then," Storm pointed out to them and held Warren and Logan's eyes. "We've taken risks before, my friends."

 

"True," Logan admitted reluctantly. "Tell Mags to keep outa my way," Logan growled as Charles' approval at their decision floated into his mind.

 

Charles nodded towards Magneto. "This is a truce then?"

 

Magneto realized he was too involved in this matter to leave now. "Truce…"

 

They were studying each other intently. Logan's claws were still extended and he kept his distance as Xavier and Magneto stood opposite them. He realized with a start that Xavier actually trusted Magneto and Logan wasn't sure how to feel about that. They had fought Magneto too many times!

 

Storm remained regal, hardly showing any discomfort, but Warren felt nervous. Recently it had become increasing difficult to tell friend from foe and Magneto's appearance confused him. The fact that an enemy had saved Bobby and Remy baffled him.

 

"Did you manage to talk to Scott?" Charles asked Logan.

 

"Nope," Logan replied in a cautious tone, never taking his eyes off Magneto. "Slammed the door in my face. He needs to calm down first."

 

"I'll try to talk to him," Charles decided, gesturing Magneto to accompany him before realizing that his X-Men planned on tagging along. "This isn't necessary," he said, feeling strangely pleased. "Magnus means no harm."

 

"Not this time," Magneto stated in an amused tone.

 

Charles sighed. "You're not helping."

 

"Didn't know I was supposed to," Magneto chuckled, a little stunned at the effect Remy was having on him. Ever since he'd found the Cajun he'd rediscovered his sense of humor… no, a sense of being alive and it felt damned good!

 

"We're comin' 'long," Logan stated firmly. "Not leavin' ya with that killer!" Charles' eyes suddenly radiated a fury Logan had seldom seen before, but the professor bit back his remark.

 

Somewhat apologetically he looked up at Magneto. "Logan here feels… rather strongly about this."

 

Magneto shrugged his shoulders. Right now the remaining X-Men presented no danger to him. "We have better things to do than to quarrel."

 

"Agreed," Storm said softly. "We need to get Jean back. The Goddess will help us."

 

"I believe in help thy self," Magneto said, wondering about her remark. Had something happened to Jean Grey?

 

Charles picked up on that thought. "Sinister attacked the mansion," he updated his old friend and started making his way to the hanger. His senses had long told him were to find his student. "He sedated Jean and took her with him."

 

"He wants Remy," Magneto finished. Logan's eyes stung his back.

 

Logan pondered his next remark. "Ya gotten close to Gumbo since savin' his ass?"

 

Warren and Storm shot him a surprised look. "What are you talking about, my friend?" Storm asked.

 

"I smelled Mags here on the kid when he returned from the ice. Gumbo wasn't going to confirm that though."

 

"I didn't want my involvement revealed." Magneto smiled. Only Charles caught that smirk and Magneto realized this secret was about to become public knowledge. "I'm only going to tell it once, so we better wait until we're complete."

 

Charles nodded his approval. "Yes, Scott has a right to hear this and there are certain things you need to know as well."

 

"Like what?" Magneto asked puzzled.

 

"We ran some tests on Remy's DNA and found that Sinister used Jean and Scott's DNA to… create Remy. There's a third unknown party but…" Charles felt Scott's rage seep into his mind and ignored Magneto's surprised expression. //Scott? We need to talk,// he sent his student. //We need to deal with this as a team.//

 

"You know how to get to him," Warren said appreciatively. Being their team leader was something Scott took VERY seriously.

 

"It is the truth," Storm whispered approvingly.

 

The doors opened and slowly the group moved inside. Scott was in the opposite corner, but now approached them.

 

"Professor, I mean no disrespect, but I want to be alone," Scott said earnestly. Only slowly did he register Magneto's presence. Why weren't they attacking the enemy? "Professor…"

 

"Magneto is here to help." Charles reached out to his student, knowing how important it was for Scott to know the truth. Telepathically he showed Scott that Magneto had returned Remy and Bobby to them.

 

"Remy's safe?" Scott whispered. A sigh left his lips. "Keep him away from Sinister."

 

"We will," Logan promised.

 

Tension hung heavy as each knew they had to address matters, but none could force themselves to make that first step. In the end it was Magneto who broke the silence. "What are your planes, Charles?"

 

Xavier turned his regard to Scott. "What do you want us to do?"

 

"I want Jean back." It was as simple as that, Scott realized. "I want Jean back, Remy safe and Sinister's ass kicked to hell!"

 

Logan grinned. "I like the way ya think, Cyke."

 

"I still can't believe that Remy is… my son…" Scott admitted. "It's such a strange feeling."

 

"I understand that…" Magneto interrupted, startling them all. He didn't really want to share this with them, but only together might they be strong enough to deal with Sinister. Alone, they would never manage to terminate the mutant’s existence and Magneto knew that was what needed to be done if they wanted to ensure Remy's safety. The mad physician would never give up.

 

"Magnus?" Charles felt a revelation at the edges of Magneto's mind, but…

 

"25 years ago Sinister stole my DNA as well." Magneto walked over to Scott. "Charles mentioned a third party?"

 

"My DNA acted as a catalyst according to Hank…" Scott whispered, suddenly refusing to let go of Magneto's eyes. "What are you trying to say?"

 

"I never really considered it before." Magneto slowly paced the room now, disliking intensely the fact that he had to reveal this to them. "But when I found Remy in Antarctica he should have been dead. Nobody could have survived that long on the ice."

 

"You found him?" Scott muttered in disbelief. This enemy had saved Remy's life?

 

Magneto merely nodded his head. How to explain this to them? Why did he have to give away this much? "I assumed he had somehow found a way to charge his body in order to keep warm, to survive."

 

"What?" Warren exclaimed. "Charge his own body?" and shuddered, when sad eyes focused on him. He'd never before seen such sadness in Magneto's eyes.

 

"Believe me young man when I say that people do impossible things to remain alive…" he started, but was unable to finish as the images from the holocaust flooded his memory. "But I was wrong." He finished quietly.

 

"Magnus, we don't have time for this!" Charles said, irritated. "We need to focus on Jean!"

 

"What I'm trying to say is that Remy must have created a sphere around him to keep out the cold!" Magneto hissed in a vehement tone.

 

"You?" Scott whispered shocked.

 

Impatiently Magneto stared at the door. "I don't know for sure, I only have suspicions, but… Now that I know Sinister had a hand in this…"

 

"You're the third party?" Storm asked, horrified that Sinister had experimented with stolen DNA like that.

 

"I think so," Magneto stated. "I'm willing to submit to a DNA test to make sure. If he's my son as well…" and locked eyes with Scott.

 

"I always did wonder about your interest in Remy," Charles mused. "But I suggest we see to that test after we get Jean back."

 

"I don't want Remy to know any of this, not yet!" Magneto stated his voice full of resolve. "He's depressed and afraid." He vividly remembered the frightened young man he had found in Antarctica.

 

"Never thought I'd ever say this, but I agree, for Remy's sake we've got to keep quiet until Jean's back," Scott took over, still trying to get used to the idea of Magneto's DNA being mixed up with Jean's and his inside Remy LeBeau. "My God, how strong is he really?"

 

They immediately knew what Scott was hinting at. "His telepathic and telekinetic powers have already manifested," Charles told them.

 

"Telekinetic?" Storm asked, concerned for her friend.

 

"Bobby contacted me before the Marauders attacked and confirmed Remy has also displayed that ability and no," Charles said in a fatigued tone and studied Magnus. "Bobby doesn't know about Remy's… parents. Remy is strong enough to read that in Bobby's mind and I don't want to take that risk. That's why I sent them to Paris." The professor looked worried as he locked eyes with his old friend. "I fear Remy might display other abilities as well shortly."

 

"This is trouble!" Logan shook his head. "Kid won't be able to deal with this!"

 

Magneto had to agree. "We need to proceed with caution."

 

Scott had walked up to Magneto and seemed to reach a decision after a struggling with a dilemma. "We need to talk in private, just you and me."

 

"Yes, we should do that," Magneto gestured Scott to walk in to the corridor and then followed quickly.

 

"What can we do to help?" Storm offered.

 

"We need to pinpoint Sinister's location," Charles realized. "We only stand a chance if we can carry out a surprise attack."

 

"What are ya waiting for? Use Cerebro!" Logan suggested and enjoyed seeing Xavier's nod of approval. There would go down fighting if necessary!

 

///

 

 

"Try to sleep," Hank adviced his new patient and best friend. He'd taken his time to examine Bobby's injured shoulder and felt confident the infection had been stopped before it could spread further. "All you need now is rest, Robert."

 

"I hate it when he calls me that," Bobby groused quietly to Remy who was still at his side. "I wish you would stop absorbing my pain though," he whispered and smiled weakly. The expression in Remy's eyes was undeniably sad.

 

Remy didn't reply, either vocally or telepathically. Instead he reassuringly squeezed Bobby's right hand. "Y' listen t' Henri, cher an' close dose eyes."

 

Hank listened closely to their conversation, unhappy with the idea of Remy using his mental powers to take away Bobby's pain. The Cajun looked too fragile as it was. "Why don't you lie down as well?" he suggested and pointed Remy to a bed.

 

"Non, I ain't tired," Remy objected strongly.

 

"Remy," Hank started, trying hard not to think about the results of that DNA test, "humor me." Even if Remy asked him about the blood sample, Hank was determined not to answer that question.

 

Bobby had fallen asleep; still tightly holding Remy's hand and Hank shook his head, despairing about the Cajun. "Remy, I know you… dislike the medlab, but Bobby is here and there is an unoccupied bed… For all I care you can sneak in to Robert's bed, just get some rest," he said, stressing those last four words.

 

It occurred to Remy that the best thing to do was to play along, because the more he objected, the longer McCoy would keep harassing him to give in. //Play it smart!// he told himself and decided to lie down next to Bobby, crawling underneath the blankets to hold his lover in his sleep. Ignoring Hank's amused look he wrapped his arms around Bobby. "Where's Jean? Haven' seen her 'round… or sensed her," he asked, as he couldn't pick her thoughts up in the mansion.

 

"She's on her way to Muir Island," Hank said, expecting that question sooner or later. Thankfully he had also prepared a believable answer.

 

"Muir Islan'?" Remy repeated softly. Why would she go to Muir Island? It didn't make sense, except if… He hated probing Hank's thoughts, but had no choice. He feared something bad had happened during his absence. Hank's resistance however, was stronger than he expected and it slowed him down until fatigue overwhelmed him.

 

Now that he was lying down, soothed by Bobby's peaceful dreams, he was quickly falling asleep as well. //I don' wanna fall 'sleep.// Remy's trembling hand tangled gently in Bobby's hair. //Not 'til I know why Jean ain't here!// But he lost the struggle, as Bobby's dreams lured him closer and when he realized they were of an intimate nature he gave in, helpless to resist.

 

"Good," Hank muttered pleased, seeing them soundly sleep at last. "And I'm going to take good care of the both of you!"

 

///

 

Scott waited for Magneto to speak first. Feeling lost in all recent developments he found himself in an unfamiliar situation. He considered Remy kin, family and knew Jean expected him to fight until his last breath to protect Remy, but now Magneto claimed Remy too. They had to reach some kind of agreement. "Remy will end up hurt if we don't work this out," he said eventually as Magneto remained silent.

 

"The truth might destroy him," Magneto whispered and halted. They'd reached the living room, which was empty.

 

Scott looked up questioningly and he wished Magneto would explain that remark.

 

"We both know Remy well enough to picture his reaction," Magneto said. "Once he realizes Sinister used stolen DNA to 'construct’ him… Remy will think that he has no right to exist. He's already depressed, more than he wants anyone to know and this might push him over the edge."

 

"What do you suggest we do?" Scott wanted to know.

 

For once Magneto didn't have all the answers. "I don't know," he admitted fatigued and sat down on the couch, staring at his hands. "We should take this one step at a time. First we need to deal with Sinister."

 

Scott took a seat as well, keeping his distance though. "What do you know about Remy's past?" he asked unexpectedly.

 

"Enough to realize he never properly dealt with it," Magneto remarked in an odd tone. "The boy craves love, acceptance and protection, but in order to survive he detached himself from his true feelings, his true self." Looking Scott in the eyes he continued. "It's easier to give in than to fight."

 

"I saw some of the things Sinister did to him telepathically," Scott whispered, not really listening to Magneto. He needed to say this, needed to get it out of his system. Now that Jean wasn't here he didn't know whom to turn to. Magneto and he suddenly shared this strange connection, a bond, which had formed because they cared deeply about Remy so he found himself confiding in his former enemy. "I can't bear the thought of Sinister getting his hands on Remy again."

 

"But he has your wife," Magneto said thoughtfully, wondering how deep Scott's feelings ran for Remy. He had to be sure Remy could count on Scott if necessary.

 

"Yes, I know that!" Scott slammed a fist in to the coffee table. "But I also know Jean wants me to defend and protect Remy from Sinister even if she gets killed in the process!"

 

"We'll find her," Magneto whispered. "She's Remy's mother… The three of us share something very special, a bond that can break or make Remy. We'll have to deal with Sinister once and for all. I don't want him haunting my son's dreams or threatening his mother…"

 

Scott laughed in spite of everything. It almost sounded like Magneto had adopted Jean and he as his family as well. "You've got strong feelings for Remy."

 

"I'm proud he has come this far," Magneto said and looked at Scott. "Coming here after you left him in Antarctica was hard on him."

 

Accusation stood between them and Scott swallowed hard. "I regret making that mistake more than you can ever imagine. Not only because Remy's my son, but because I failed a team member."

 

Magneto's words vanished before they'd been spoken. He'd wanted to question Scott about the incident but this admission answered his questions.

 

"Looks like we both consider Remy our son?" Scott said in a questioning tone.

 

"Yes. I definitely think of him as my son," Magneto admitted and during that moment a pact was made, an agreement reached. They would set aside their differences and be there for Remy should he need them.

 

"You know that Jean won't let us near Remy for the first few days? Her motherly, protective, feelings kicked in big time. She'll probably hug him to death," Scott smiled, remembering the passion with which she'd accepted Remy as her son.

 

"Having a loving mother might be the best thing for Remy," Magneto said and got to his feet. "It will take a lot of love and understanding to get through to him." Resolved, he extended his hand.

 

Scott briefly stared at it, reminding himself why he was doing this and took it.

 

///

 

Remy opened his eyes and immediately checked the time. Sighing, he realized he'd only been asleep for one hour. As he looked at Bobby he sensed his lover's deep contentment and Remy allowed himself a moment to savor this heavenly bliss. It might be his last if his suspicions proved correct.

 

Slipping out of bed he carefully tucked the blankets around his lover's body. Bobby had developed a fever due to the infected wound and was now muttering softly in his sleep at the loss of the warm body close to him. "Got t' do dis, cher, please forgive," he whispered and placed a kiss on the feverish brow. It almost physically hurt to step away from his lover, but he had to get his answers!

 

After sitting down at Hank's computer his fingers moved quickly over the keyboard. Hank wouldn't tell him the truth so he had to find out another way. The security cams might have recorded something! Patiently, he accessed the most recent recordings and found the X-Men on their way back from the medlab, looking severely disturbed. Maybe he should try and get some footage of the fight against the Marauders. Hank had mentioned the medlab being damaged.

 

A moment later he found what he was looking for and hardly suppressed a yelp seeing Sinister on screen, holding an unconscious Jean in his arms. After he'd handed her to Harpoon, Sinister seemed to address Scott.

 

Remy shuddered. Scott's entire body language spoke of fear of losing his wife and showed the hatred he felt for the man who had taken her away from him. His hands shook violently as he raised the volume level to hear Sinister's words.

 

//I don' need t' hear dem t' know what he's sayin',// Remy realized frightened, but he had to listen nonetheless. Goose flesh covered his body at hearing that horrific voice. That voice woke memories, which had been locked away deep in his mind and suddenly he wondered…Why hadn't he remembered Sinister holding him prisoner when he'd sought the mad mutant out before the Massacre? Why…? Why had his memories returned now? It had started with one dream that had freaked him out! Had Sinister some kind of control over his memories? How, why? Shuddering, Remy halted, reluctant to learn Sinister's demand. //Stop kiddin' y'rself! Y' know what he wants!//

 

Bobby moaned softly and Remy immediately returned to his lover. If Bobby needed him he had to get back in bed, couldn't listen to Sinister's recorded voice, could pretend this wasn't happening… //Am I dat great a coward?// he chided himself.

 

After reassuring himself that Bobby was fine he walked back to the computer and stared at the paused image. Looking his nemesis in the eyes his finger hit the button and Sinister's voice crept in to the medlab, too soft to reach Bobby who was deeply asleep.

 

“I give you 24 hours to reach a decision. Remember,” Sinister said, addressing Scott, “Jean is your wife and LeBeau is only… an experiment.”

 

Remy stopped the recording as tears, fears and pain surfaced. //LeBeau is only… an experiment. LeBeau is only… an experiment. LeBeau is only… an experiment. LeBeau is only… an experiment…// The words echoed in his mind. "I'm only a fuckin' experiment!" he spat in self-hate. //Jean is Scott's wife an' I'm only…// Unable to finish that thought he wiped away the tears which had escaped his eyes. Bobby's love had almost made him forget what he was, an experiment.

 

What the hell was he still doing here? Sinister could be hurting Jean at this very moment and he was standing here, crying because of a love he had to leave behind. //I never understood why y' loved me, cher.// It was the truth. Yes, he KNEW Bobby loved him. Remy just couldn't figure out why. He didn't deserve Bobby's love.

 

Slouching over to the bed Remy wondered what to say. Bobby wouldn't hear him anyway, which was a comforting thought. "Cher, I'm sorry. I'm sorry Stormy ever took me here. I'm sorry we ever met. I'm sorry y' fell in love wid me. Y' can do much better, cher. Y're only wastin' y'r time wid me. I ain't word it."

 

//Only an experiment. I'm only an experiment…// "Cher, watch over Jean f'r me when she gets back… //Mon Dieu… Cyke! Scott…// and stared at the door. Why hadn't Scott appeared yet to talk to him about Sinister? After all, he was the reason why Jean had been taken. "Cyke must hate me," he whispered to an oblivious Bobby. "I never wanted him t' lose Jean 'cause of me! Dis is such a mess. Dere's only one t'ing I can do t' set dis straight, cher. Please forgive me. I'll always love y'," he sobbed softly, then forced himself to regain his composure and removed the ring from his finger.

 

"Y' keep dis. I don' want Sinister t' get his hands on it." Leaning in closer he brushed Bobby's lips on last time. "I don' want t' leave y', cher," he muttered helplessly as his fingers caressed a strand of Bobby's hair. "Y're de first person t' love me in spite of what I am. But I can' fail Jean. Sinister will hurt her if I don' show up."

 

His fingers refused to let go of the lock of soft hair, but he twisted around in one angry motion. There was no time to lose. He had to rectify his mistakes. //Shouldn' have run from Sinister in Paris, den dis would never have happened!// Right now he hated himself for fighting Sinister. If he had surrendered straight away Bobby wouldn't have been injured and Jean… //Scott must hate me…// Sadness settled into his heart as he walked out of the Medlab. For a thief the mansion's security system provided no barrier and he easily slipped outside unnoticed.

 

///

 

Looking back at the mansion he still sensed Bobby's presence and realized he'd taken a coward's way out by saying good-bye while his lover had been asleep. //I no longer have a lover!// he reprimanded himself. //I jus' deserted him…//

 

"Look what the cat dragged in!" Scalphunter said, stepping away from the cover of the trees.

 

Remy flinched involuntarily although he'd sensed the Marauder's presence since he'd left the mansion. Without any doubt Sinister had ordered Scalphunter to stay behind in case he'd show up. "Is she unharmed?" he asked worried.

 

"You know the boss…" Scalphunter replied and picked something up from the ground.

 

Yes, he did. Sinister would let her go if he kept his part of the bargain… //Hope is all I've got left!//

 

"The boss wants you to put this on first." Scalphunter leaned against a tree and extended his hand. "Only then will he consider letting her go. Take it or leave it."

 

//A Genoshan collar.// Putting it on meant losing his powers, losing himself. His hand trembled fiercely as he took hold of it. Stalling for time, he stared at it. Giving in to this demand made everything final. He'd have no way left to fight Sinister if the maniac intended to keep her a prisoner. But he couldn't take the risk of endangering her life!

 

Scalphunter's grin infuriated and scared Remy at the same time. Feeling nauseous he placed the collar around his neck and cringed at the sudden loss of his powers. Unable to read anything telepathically, loneliness crushed in on him. Bobby's presence, however weak, was gone and he felt terribly alone. //But if Sinister releases Jean, it's word it!//

 

"Get going!" Scalphunter said and pushed his prisoner to the right where a terresect appeared. "It's time to go home, son!" he quipped in a diabolical tone.

 

Remy's eyes watered, filling with unimaginable sorrow. He was returning to Sinister's 'care' voluntarily, leaving behind his one true love to save Jean who had supported him when he'd needed it most. As he stepped in to the terresect he remembered Jean pulling him in to the house after Magneto had dropped him off. Vividly remembered her sitting with him when he'd woken in Bobby's arms after that first terrible nightmare featuring Sinister… the handcuffs she had given them, which they had never used, would never use. He owed her and it was time to pay his debts.

 

///

 

Bobby woke because an emptiness he'd never felt before was viciously ripping him apart. Instinctively he reached out to Remy, concerned that something was wrong with his lover. //Remy?// The Cajun didn't reply and almost panicking, Bobby's eyes snapped open. Something was wrong, very wrong! "Hank?" he called out loud, but then he realized he was alone in the medlab. Where was Remy? His lover had been at his side when he'd fallen asleep!

 

The emptiness inside his mind was terrifying. He'd gotten so used to hearing Remy's thoughts that he felt disoriented without them. "Remy?" Sitting upright he cringed at the stabbing pain emanating from his shoulder. //Guess that means Remy is no longer absorbing the ache. Where did he go?//

 

Suddenly a small item dropped on to the floor. It created a hollow metallic sound, which cut through the medlab. His heart pounded as he recognized Remy's ring. "What the hell?" he whispered apprehensively. Biting down the pain he swung his feet on to the floor and managed to pick the ring up. 'Forever, my angel,' he read the inscription. "My God, Remy…" he mumbled startled. //Remy!// he screamed in panic.

 

Charles cried out as well as Cerebro catapulted that thought in to his mind. Immediately he disentangled himself and called Magnus and Scott to the room. //Bobby? What's wrong?//

 

//It's Remy, professor. I can no longer feel him. The link is gone!// Bobby's thoughts mirrored his shaky tone. //Where the hell is he?//

 

//I'm working on it,// Charles promised and used Cerebro to enhance his own power. Trying hard not to give in to Bobby's panic he searched the mansion for Remy, but quickly realized his attempt was in vain. Remy had left the house and the premises.

 

"You called, sir?" Scott asked and watched Magneto closely as he stepped in to the room. For Remy's sake he would give Magneto a chance to prove he was sincere. // But if he betrays Remy… //

 

"Remy has left the mansion," Charles started, but before he could continue both men's glances turned to angry glares. "He must have found out about Sinister taking Jean."

 

"How?" Magnus' voice sounded chilling. "I thought he was in the medlab with Drake." Although he appeared composed on the outside his emotions were raging with worry for his son. "Now Sinister has them both," he whispered infuriated! "We should have known Remy would try and find out what was going on! We've been fools!"

 

Scott took a deep breath. After losing his wife he had now also lost his son to Sinister. He needed to do something, to take charge, to know he wasn't helpless.

 

Charles sensed Scott's need and said, "Why don't you go and fill in Bobby? He's the only one who doesn't know what's going on." It would give Scott something useful to do and he needed to talk to Magnus in private.

 

"Sir," Scott said hesitantly. "What if…?" //What if I never get them back? What if Sinister…?//

 

//Stop that, Scott. We've fought Sinister before and this time we've a better reason for going in than we ever had before. We'll get them back. Now go and talk to Bobby. He's panicking and… terrified.//

 

Scott nodded his head, feeling strangely numb inside. As he left the room to head for the medlab he vowed to get Bobby through this. The young man had just lost his lover… //my son…// he realized suddenly. Yes, maybe he could make himself useful and comfort Bobby.

 

"Magnus?" Charles addressed him the moment the door closed behind Scott. "Are you going to stay?"

 

"Of course I am!" Magneto stated irritably. "You know damn well we need each other if we want to beat Sinister!"

 

Charles felt the simmering emotions underneath Magneto's exterior. "I must admit to being surprised. I knew you cared about Remy but…"

 

Magneto didn't know how to explain this, but decided to try. "It started the first time Remy and I talked. He was so lonely, so scared. His so called charm power terrified him and…" Magneto sucked in a deep breath. "His eyes reminded me of the children in the camps. Maybe I'm the only one here who really understands what he went through during his childhood." Magneto forced himself to analyse his own feelings. "Even if Remy isn't my son I want him safe. He's a lost soul, Charles and it doesn't have to be that way! Not if we can get Dr. Mengele out of his life!"

 

"You're scared," Charles suddenly realized. "Scared that Sinister will damage Remy so badly the young man will give up on himself."

 

"He's already done that," Magneto replied, locking eyes with Xavier. "The only thing keeping him back from sinking in to complete depression is his lover."

 

Charles acknowledged the accusation in his friend's tone. "I should have done something, I know." It was unforgivable that he had neglected one of his student's needs.

 

Magneto shook the unease from his mind and focused on the things he could do to help his son. "Did you manage to pinpoint Sinister's location?"

 

Slowly, Charles nodded his head as Cerebro sent him new information. "I did," he whispered and felt a rush of hope. "I'll tell my X-Men to get ready. We'll take the Blackbird. You're coming with us?"

 

"Oh yes," Magneto growled. "Count me in."

 

///

 

Scott released a deep sigh before stepping in to the medlab. Hank was already present, trying to calm Bobby down who seemed intent on pacing the room, even in his weakened condition. Bobby's eyes were wide and revealed worry in its purest form. How should he break the news to Bobby that Sinister was behind Remy's 'creation' after all? In the end he opted for the direct approach as they were running out of time. "Robert, sit down. We need to talk."

Hearing Scott address him that formally Bobby stopped pacing and sat down in one of the chairs. "Where's Remy?" he demanded. He'd already tried leaving the medlab, but Hank had managed to keep him back.

 

Scott slowly shook his head and exchanged a look of understanding with Hank. There were so many things they had to discuss and he didn't know how to start.

 

"I'll leave you alone," Hank said and quickly left the medlab, realizing Scott's need for privacy.

 

"Scott, what's going on? I demand to know why…" Bobby forced himself to remain seated. Why were they so determined to keep him in here? He had a right to search for his lover!

 

"Bobby, give me a chance to explain things to you, please," Scott pleaded and took a seat opposite the younger man. Bobby grew silent, apparently giving him that chance, but Scott didn't know what to say or where to start. Then his eyes fixed on Bobby's hand and he realized the young man was wearing =two= rings. One of those had to be Remy's and Scott cursed himself for having stayed in the hanger instead of hurrying down here to talk to Remy. This was his fault! //Jean is gone for a few hours and I screw up!//

 

"Scott? You're telling me what happened or?" Bobby urged him on. It was killing him to sit here helplessly. There had to be something he could do to find Remy. Why had his lover left the medlab like this and where the hell was he? The thing that worried him most was that Remy had left the ring behind. Like this was supposed to be some kind of good-bye…

 

//Scott?//

 

Xavier's thoughts gently rolled in to his mind and after looking at Bobby, Scott realized he was the only one receiving them. //Yes, sir?// Scott replied, trying to figure out if he felt thankful or irritated at this interruption.

 

//Warren just informed me that Remy accessed the security cam files. We can assume Remy knows about Sinister's demand.// Xavier's concern accompanied that information. //My guess is he left the mansion to turn himself in to Sinister to get Jean back.//

 

"Damn!' Scott exclaimed infuriated. He immediately registered Bobby's puzzled expression as those words tumbled from his lips. They were running out of time and he had to trust Bobby to be able to deal with this. There was no way to break it gently so he said, "Bobby, Sinister and the Marauders took Jean. Before Sinister left he told us that he'll let her go in return for Remy. We're afraid he…" Scott flinched seeing sudden understanding in Bobby's eyes and blamed himself for letting Remy slip through his fingers. "I'm sorry, Bobby. I should have come to the medlab the moment the two of you arrived, but… //I was too busy feeling sorry for myself. Team leader? Team failure!// he scolded himself.

 

Enraged, Bobby stared at the two rings. Sinister had abducted Jean? //That's why we saw one Marauder running away from the mansion. Damn it Remy! You shouldn't have left like that. You should have learned by now that you can trust us to help! Why do you always do these things? Remy, I'm scared. I don't want to lose you, but…// 

 

"This is so much like Remy!" Bobby whispered softly and suspected Remy had made his decision the moment he'd learned what Sinister had done. Remy adored Jean as she was one of the few people, who had accepted his presence and had stood beside him after learning his secrets.

 

"Damn it, Scott! Remy will do anything to make sure Sinister releases her! Do you think that…" His voice faltered, the very thought of Remy being at Sinister's mercy made him feel sick. "Scott, there's no way in hell Remy can deal with Sinister. The creep scares him gutless. We've got to try and…"

 

"There are other things you need to know," Scott said hesitantly, interrupting his friend. //I haven't yet started telling him the hardest part! I need to tell him about that fucking DNA cocktail Sinister used to…// but once more the professor interrupted him. //I got a fix on Sinister's location. We'll meet in the hanger.//

 

//Understood, sir,// Scott replied, relieved they had found a lead on Sinister's hiding place. He had to get them back, his wife and his son! Questioningly, he looked at Bobby. The younger man was injured and would seriously hamper the team when going after Sinister.

 

"Stay here until we get back? I promise we…" Scott started and then realized his mistake in judgement.

 

"No way! I'm coming along! I'm not going to sit here and wait! The injury doesn't bother me in my ice form!" Bobby's tone was determined and his hands had turned into fists. He would sneak into the Black Bird and hide until they landed if necessary. He wasn't going to desert his lover! "Let's get going! You can fill me in right now." Bobby iced up so the injury wouldn’t bother him and quickly left the medlab.

 

Scott managed to catch up with him. This wasn't the way he had pictured telling Bobby. He'd wanted to sit the young man down and explain in detail what they had learned from Remy's DNA. But this couldn't wait and Bobby had to know the truth when facing Sinister. "I don't know how to tell you this," Scott said softly.

 

Bobby looked up. "Just tell me!"

 

"Remember the professor asking Remy for a blood sample before the two of you headed for Paris?"

 

Bobby nodded his head.

 

"Well, Hank discovered that Remy's genes…" Giving up on finding a subtle way of explaining this he said, "Hank discovered that Jean's genes and mine were used to…'create' Remy. There is also a third party and we suspect it's Magneto, but…" Scott stopped running as Bobby came to a sudden halt.

 

"Say that again?" Bobby muttered perplexed.

 

"It's the truth, Bobby. Sinister…" Scott paused, uncertain what to say.

 

"Remy is your son? Is that what you're telling me?" Bobby tried to process this information and his heart missed a beat realizing Sinister =had= experimented with stolen DNA and Remy =was= the result of that experiment. "Remy, oh my God… this will destroy him!" Bobby tried imagining what Remy's reaction would be like and felt miserable.

 

"Bobby, Jean and I agreed that we'll do whatever necessary to get Remy back."

 

Bobby heard that particular tone in Scott's voice that he'd only witnessed a few times before. "You can accept this?" he asked hopefully. "Do you have any idea how much it would mean to Remy to be accepted in that way?"

 

"I think I do," Scott replied and pulled Bobby along, unwilling to waste a single moment. "Magneto pointed out the same thing and we agreed to do this together. We won't let Remy down."

 

Relieved, Bobby nodded his head. He was still trying to get used to this revelation. "Oh boy, so Remy now has two fathers and a mother?"

 

"Yes, it definitely looks like that," Scott confirmed as they turned the corner. The X-Men were already boarding the plane and Scott shivered slightly seeing Magneto among them. //How will he react in the heat of battle? I doubt he will follow orders…//

 

//Scott?// Xavier started and gestured the two men to come closer. "Magnus will be hard to… control. The best advice I can give you is to stay out of his way."

 

"Thanks!" Scott grunted, but felt the same way. "We'll get them back, sir, I promise!"

 

"Bobby?" Xavier said as Scott started to run for the plane. "Try getting close to Remy. I suspect he'll be heavily sedated or collared. Get him away from the fighting and establish some form of contact with him."

 

Bobby nodded his head once. "Consider it done." He was about to leave for the plane as well as he turned around. "Is it true? Did Sinister use their DNA to…"

 

"Yes, I'm sorry to say it's true. Remy doesn't know who his parents are yet and I suggest you don't tell him before you're safely back at the mansion." Xavier felt more concerned than he wanted anyone to know. "Now get going, Robert. And be careful!"

 

Bobby didn't need any encouragement and used an ice slide to board the plane. As he looked at Magneto's face he only saw concern.

 

Magneto moved to the back of the plane, sat down and let Scott pilot it. He didn't object as Bobby took a seat next to him.

 

"You're Remy's father too? This is confusing!" Bobby felt a little shy but since Paris he'd started to see Magneto in a different light.

 

"I certainly hope I am," Magneto said softly. "Remy is… important to me."

 

Bobby smiled, but the two rings quickly reminded him of the fact that he was cut off from his lover. "You like him a lot, don't you?"

 

Magneto returned that smile, however weakly. His eyes drifted away from Bobby and settled on Logan who was eying him suspiciously. "Yes, I care a great deal about Remy."

 

Logan raised an eyebrow at hearing that statement.

 

"When I found him on the ice… he was scared and confused. Remy worried about his charm power, that it would somehow seduce me. Truth is, I felt protective of him from the start." Magneto noticed that Logan averted his eyes and looked at Scott instead. The tension inside the plan was tangible.

 

Bobby's smile brightened a little as he looked at Remy's ring. "I think Remy would love having you for a father." Bobby vividly remembered the expression on his lover's face after Magneto had said good-bye on Christmas Eve. "Remy might not say it, but he likes you too."

 

Magneto leaned back and drew in a deep breath. "I'll kill Sinister for what he did to Remy… that's a promise!"

 

///

 

Sinister's lab

 

Slowly, Jean opened her eyes. Finding herself in unfamiliar territory she tried to take in her surroundings. She shuddered, finally remembering that a dart had buried itself in her flesh, rendering her unconscious. //This must be Sinister's lab,// she thought and tried reaching out with her mental powers, but… nothing happened.

 

Something heavy hung around her neck and her hands instinctively examined it. An inhibitor collar was blocking her powers. Frustrated she focused her attention back on the lab. She was in a cubicle made of glass and she barely had any space to move around. It allowed her to stretch to her full height and she could turn around, that was it.

 

Across from her stood the cylinders she remembered from Remy's memories. Even now Sinister was growing new clones to replace the Marauders he had lost in battle. Jean shivered, seeing the dead expression in the clones' blank eyes.

 

//Sinister, you'll you pay for what you did to Remy! How can you do such a thing to a child? You really are a monster!// Cursing the fact that she was helpless she checked her body for injuries, but found none. //What are you going to do next, Sinister?//

 

"Ah, my guest is awake!" Sinister purred, emerging from the shadows. Without her telepathy his prisoner hadn't been able to pick up his presence. "I hope you like your… temporary home."

 

"What do you want?" she spat and banged her fist against the glass. Seeing his ugly face filled Jean with rage. She wanted to make him suffer for what he had done to her son!

 

"You need to ask?" Sinister said truly surprised. "I want my test subject of course!"

 

"You'll never lay hands on Remy again! Scott will defend our son!" Jean stopped banging on the glass and instead shot him look filled with disgust. "He was only a child!"

 

Sinister laughed. "You don't seem to understand. LeBeau isn't your son. Don't give in to such sentimentality!" Sinister slowly approached her cell, relishing the shock on her face. "Oh yes, you may have supplied part of his DNA, but he's mine. LeBeau will always be my property!"

 

"He's no one's property!" she stated infuriated. "You’ve done enough damage."

 

"Damage?" Sinister said thoughtfully. "It was never my intention that he ended up on the streets. If Magneto hadn't attacked my lab he would never have left my care."

 

"Magneto?" Jean echoed. "What does he have to do with this?"

 

"I must admit to being impressed. I never thought you'd study LeBeau's DNA. Your discovery is most unfortunate."

 

Jean's instincts suddenly kicked in. "We were discussing Magneto!"

 

"Ah, you might as well know the truth. Magneto contributed to the experiment as well. Unwillingly perhaps but…"

 

"No," Jean moaned, realizing the truth. "You used Magneto's DNA as well as Scott's and mine?"

 

"Yes, that combination promised the best result. Unfortunately, the years LeBeau lived on the streets prevented his abilities from developing fully. When I talked him into working for me I hoped his telepathy had already kicked in, but no…

 

Imagine my surprise when my scanners suddenly picked up neural activity. LeBeau is almost a full-blown telepath and he has also displayed a talent for telekinesis. Of course I want him back! I need to examine and study his DNA so I can construct my final creation, my ultimate weapon!"

 

"You sick bastard," Jean hissed. "You've been setting him up, haven’t you? Why else would you want him involved in the Massacre?"

 

"Very perceptive!" Sinister had to admit. "I had hoped that such an exposure to pain would trigger his telepathy. And I had wanted the Morlocks eradicated for a long time. That way they even served a purpose, but LeBeau's shields were too strong… a pity."

 

"You ordered the Morlocks killed just to expose him to the pain? You wanted him to feel their terror?" Jean closed her eyes to regain her composure. "You hurt my son, Sinister. You will pay for that!”

 

"Promises, sweet promises," Sinister whispered amused. "May I point out to you that you're in no condition to threaten me?" He walked up to her cubicle and grinned maliciously.

 

Jean kicked at the glass wall. She wanted out! Wanted to wrap her hands around his throat and choke him… Kick him in the face, throw punches at him, but… he was right. She was helpless.

 

"Boss?"

 

Sinister turned around. "Yes, Harpoon?"

 

"Scalphunter just called in. He's got LeBeau!"

 

"Excellent," Sinister stated and turned back to his prisoner.

 

His eyes guided her to an exam table and she shivered. She'd seen the things he had done to Remy when he'd been a child. The thought of Remy being strapped to that contraption made her blood boil. "Don't you dare hurt him!"

 

Sinister's amused chuckle floated through the room. "It seems you possess more courage than LeBeau ever did." Sinister studied her and then added. "He's doing this because I promised to return you to the X-Men."

 

"No," Jean gasped. "Scott would never agree to that!" But in her heart she wasn't sure Scott would keep Remy from making the switch. Scott still hadn't come to terms with that fact that Remy was their son. //No, Scott will protect Remy… he has to!// Otherwise she'd been married to a stranger. The Scott she loved would never sacrifice their son to get his wife back.

 

"LeBeau sneaked out. They never knew he was missing, they were too busy mourning your departure… I know the way LeBeau thinks…" Sinister stepped away from the cubicle and stared at the entrance. "I need to get ready…"

 

Jean's eyes watered, but she kept the tears from flowing down her face. She had to be strong for Remy's sake, wait for her chance to escape and save her son! //Scott, don't let us down!//

 

///

 

Remy was near panic as Scalphunter lead him inside the lab, which he remembered from his nightmares. The cylinders, the exam table, the sterile smell… //Non, mon Dieu… I can' do dis!//

 

"Keep moving!" Scalphunter growled roughly, pushing his prisoner forward.

 

Remy almost stumbled over his own feet as Sinister stepped up to him, an exultant smile on his face. //Non, dis can' be happenin', please Dieu, help me!// He couldn't survive a second imprisonment, he couldn't!

 

"Remy!"

 

Jean's voice took him by surprise. Instinctively he turned around, ignoring Scalphunter's infuriated growl. "Jean!" he whispered softly. At least she was still alive. Seeing the collar around her neck he swallowed hard. She didn't deserve that. "Let her go," Remy said, addressing Sinister. Scalphunter gave him another firm push and he tripped, ending up on his knees in front of his nemeses. "Y' wanted m'. Y' got m', now let her go!"

 

"Making demands?" Sinister snapped half amused, half angered. Leaning forward he tapped against LeBeau's collar. "This is only the beginning!"

 

Remy flinched, as Sinister's fingertips caressed his skin. "Please let her go," he whispered.

 

"I will, but only when I deem the time is right. For now you'll cooperate, do you understand?"

 

Remy nodded his head. "Oui," he whispered, refusing to meet Jean's eyes. She had been trying to establish eye contact since he'd heard her voice, but he was afraid to look at her. //I'm de reason she's here…// and felt miserable for getting her involved in this.

 

"Lie down on the exam table," Sinister instructed, eager to find out if LeBeau would obey his orders. If LeBeau proved resistant he would break the man's spirit quickly.

 

Remy managed to get back to his feet, but seeing the exam table made him panic. "Non, not 'gain…" he moaned in pain. IV's had been set up close to the exam table and he knew that the moment he laid down he would be hooked up to them, his wrists and ankles bound and there would be no way of escape left. Remy started to struggle, to fight. He wasn't going near that exam table!

 

"Let him go, you bastard!" Jean yelled helplessly. If only she had her powers back, then she could protect him! "Let him go!" Jean's fist impacted, but the glass didn't give in. A tear flowed down her face as Scalphunter, Harpoon and Sinister himself pushed Remy down on to the exam table. Shackles snapped closed and Sinister started hooking him up to the IV's.

 

Remy heard Jean's screams and fought tears himself. He didn't want her to see him this way, this helpless, this horrified. Opening his eyes again he stared in to Sinister's. "Let her go," was all he managed to whisper. "I'll do whatever y' want m' t', please."

 

Sinister laughed coldly. "Ah, maybe I will let her go, maybe," he whispered, then cruelly inserted a needle in to Remy's left arm.

 

Remy's eyes widened, realizing what Sinister was doing. A sedative crept in to his blood stream and would render him unconscious. Finally, he found the courage to meet Jean's gaze and barely audible he whispered, "Je suis désolé, chere." Then his world darkened and cold paralysed his body. Closing tired eyes his last thought was for Bobby.

 

///

 

Hunched down in the cubicle Jean waited for Sinister to return. Her space was limited, but at least she could move around slightly. Remy, however couldn't move at all, the shackles keeping him in place.

 

Wiping away a single tear she continued to stare at her son. Sinister had left after attaching several IV's to Remy's unconscious body and taking a few blood samples. Remy had screamed as Sinister had used a bright flashlight to examine his eyes. Although the sedative had been working, it had failed to block out all the pain.

 

"Remy?" she whispered and constantly kept an eye on the doorway in case Sinister would show up. "Remy?"

 

He didn't -couldn't-, reply, but Jean's eyes never left Remy's face. "You've got to hold out, Remy," she said, hoping that he could somehow hear her. "You've got to survive! I want to take you in to my arms, talk to you, explain everything, please Remy."

 

"He can't hear you," Sinister replied instead as he stepped in to the laboratory. He actually enjoyed seeing hatred in her eyes. "This is the last time ever you'll see him."

 

"What?" Jean stuttered and awkwardly got to her feet so she was almost level with Sinister.

 

"Your fellow X-Men have somehow located my lab. I'm moving my experiment to another location. I'll leave you here. Tell your 'friends'," and he spat the word in a venomous tone, "that if they come after me LeBeau won't survive the tests."

 

Jean was speechless. She had a hard time believing someone was capable of such cruelty. "We X-Men don't abandon our own."

 

Sinister raised an eyebrow and grinned. "You left him to die in Antarctica. I'm not asking you to do something you haven't done before!"

 

That statement made her swallow hard and she remained silent, uncertain what to say.

 

Sinister gestured Scalphunter to wheel the exam table out of the room. "Take a good look, Ms. Summers. This is the last you'll ever see of Remy LeBeau."

 

Jean's pressed her hands against the glass as Scalphunter and Remy passed her by. She would have sold her soul just to touch him and take him away from his nemeses. To take him home and hold him until the sedative had lost his effect. Then he would open those eyes and she could tell him everything they had learned.

 

But it wasn't going to happen. Scalphunter pushed the exam table out of her sight and the door closed behind them. "Bastard!" she hissed at Sinister, who merely laughed at hearing the insult.

 

"I bid you farewell, Ms. Summers… hopefully we won't run in to each other again because LeBeau wouldn't survive such a meeting!" Sinister mocked, then left the laboratory.

 

Helpless and almost exploding with anger the only thing Jean could do was wait for the X-Men to show up.

 

///

 

"Warren? Logan?" Scott called them in a soft tone. The two men reacted at once and moved to the front of the plane.

 

"Yes?" Warren said, exchanging a troubled look with Logan.

 

"I want the two of you to watch Bobby's back when we go in. No matter what he says, Bobby isn't in prime condition and that infection is still troubling him." Scott tried not to sound too concerned, but the last thing he wanted was for Bobby to get injured more severely.

]

"Don't worry about our Ice cube," Logan said in a similar tone. "Just concentrate on gettin' yar family back."

 

"Thanks," Scott mumbled and then looked at Magneto who was talking to Bobby. Somehow he envied the bond Magneto and Remy had developed. But it did make sense. The two men had certain things in common. Both were outsiders and Scott suspected very lonely. //Jean, I need you!//

 

"We're almost there," Storm said, she had been watching their progress.

 

"Storm, Warren, I want you to fly down there. Report in should you run in to Marauders," Scott instructed.

 

"Understood." Storm gestured Warren to follow her and a moment later they were flying in front of the plane, diving to the earth.

 

Scott started landing procedures and hoped Sinister hadn't picked up on them yet. Scott looked up as Magneto appeared by his side.

 

"Sinister is mine," Magnus said. "You get your wife and Remy out there. Let me deal with Sinister."

 

Scott nodded his head. This was one plan he agreed with. "Don't forget to watch the Marauders. They will try to cover Sinister's escape."

 

"I'm counting on the X-Men to be there should that happen," Magneto said in a soft tone, indicating he wanted this to be a team effort.

 

Both men knew they needed the other in order for this mission to be successful. Scott nodded his head. "We'll do this together."

 

///

 

Storm and Warren flew through empty corridors, growing more wary of the situation with every passing moment. "Scott," Storm said using the headset, "Are you certain this is the right location? This place is deserted."

 

Scott hissed. "The professor was certain we would find them here! Damn it! Sinister must have seen us coming!"

 

Magneto, who was walking next to Scott, overheard that comment. "In that case Sinister might have moved Remy to another facility." His voice was tense. They were so close to reclaiming their loved ones that he'd never considered failure.

 

Logan looked questioningly at Bobby who had been way too quiet during their flight. In ice form his eyes were impossible to read so Logan said. "Are ya still copin', kid?"

 

Bobby's eyes met his. "Logan…" and he grew quiet. He couldn't possibly explain the horror he was experiencing. Without Remy's thoughts in his mind he felt alone and incomplete.

 

"We'll find Gumbo," Logan said reassuringly. In thought he added, //And Jeanie!//

 

Scott contacted Warren. "Found anything yet?" The corridors were too quiet and there was no sign of the Marauders. His instincts told him they were too late and that Sinister had seen them coming all right. //Damn! I can't fail them like this!//

 

"We just entered some kind of lab," Warren informed Scott in a formal tone, trying to keep his rage under control. Seeing the cylinders made him shudder. Had Remy really spent the first years of his life in such a place? He didn't put it passed Sinister to mess with a baby.

 

"Warren! Look!" Storm exclaimed in a warm tone, seeing Jean asleep in a glass cubicle.

 

"Scott?" Warren immediately flew over to Jean and tried to find a way to open her prison. "We've found Jean!" Warren sighed relieved as Jean opened her eyes, which were lucid. "She's alive and appears unharmed!"

 

"Thank God," Scott whispered and sent a prayer to whatever God had been listening. "Remy?"

 

"No sign of him," Warren replied disappointed.

 

Magneto's hands turned in to fists. "We're too late!"

 

Scott hesitantly laid a hand on Magnus' shoulder, uncertain if he was trespassing here. "Maybe Jean knows where they took Remy. We won't give up."

 

Magneto took a deep breath. "You're right. We need to talk to her."

 

Jean rose to her feet as Warren tried to find the mechanism that would set her free. How many hours had passed? Had Sinister succeeded in taking her son to another facility? "Warren? Have you found Remy yet?" Jean asked worried.

 

"No," Warren replied and watched Storm as she moved over to the control panel.

 

Storm's fingers touched several buttons and eventually she located the one that opened the cubicle.

 

Jean quickly stepped outside and walked towards her friends. "We've got to find Remy!"

 

"We will," Scott said as he entered the lab and opened his arms for Jean.

 

She flung herself in to the embrace and deeply inhaled his scent. Together they would find their son and deal with Sinister. Looking up she realized Magneto was standing behind her husband and she remembered Sinister's admission. "Remy's his son as well."

 

"Sinister told ya?" Logan said, extended one claw and slipped it gently underneath her inhibitor collar. A moment later it fell on to the floor.

 

Jean rubbed her throat and neck, relieved to have it gone. "Sinister knew you were coming, Scott."

 

"Thought so," Scott muttered and wrapped his arms tightly around her frame.

 

Magneto however had lost interest in the reunited couple and turned to Bobby. The rest seemed to have forgotten about Drake now that Jean was back and Magnus watched fascinated as the younger man shifted to human form.

 

Bobby swayed briefly as fever returned, making him feel dizzy. Thankfully Magnus noticed the sudden weakness and folded a hesitant arm around Drake. "You should have stayed in the medlab."

 

Bobby laughed embittered. "You don't think I'll stay there while Sinister has Remy?"

 

"No, I don't," Magnus admitted. "But you need to rest now." The others had noticed their soft conversation and hesitantly, Jean approached them. Magnus supported Bobby who leaned heavily on him.

 

"Bobby?" Jean started and decided to talk to Magneto later. As words eluded her she acted on impulse and claimed Bobby's hand, caressing it gently and she almost choked up seeing him also wearing Remy's ring.

 

Bobby saw the unshed tears in her eyes and squeezed her hand in return. "Why did he turn himself in?" Bobby whispered. "When will he finally start trusting us?"

 

Jean sighed. "Trust needs to be earned and we let him down in the past. Remy is used to doing things on his own." Casting a glance at Magneto she sensed his concern, his anger for reaching the lab too late. "Sinister told me he used your DNA as well."

 

Magneto absorbed that confirmation. "I suspected as much." Unexpectedly Bobby's grip loosened and Magnus reacted at once, scooping the unconscious younger man up in his arms. "I suggest we take him back to the mansion." Scanning the lab, he refused to concede that Sinister had won. //I will search for Remy. No matter how long it takes!// he promised.

 

///

 

"Scott?" Jean leaned into the embrace, relishing his presence. They'd sought out a secluded spot in the back of the plane to talk.

 

"I know, darling. I'm so glad to have you back, but…" Scott's voice trailed off. "I failed Remy… again!"

 

"It isn't your fault," Jean assured him. "Sinister knew you'd found him out and moved Remy long before you showed up. We always forget the damned range of his scanners!"

 

"Did you see Remy…" Scott looked her in the eyes. //I missed you so much!//

 

//Yes, I did.// Jean sighed mentally. //Sinister plans on resuming his experiments. He also told me that he would kill Remy if we tried to go after him.//

 

//He won't kill Remy, not after all the trouble he went through to get him!// Scott pointed out to her.

 

//I agree, but… you should have seen the panic in Remy's eyes. Sinister had him collared and sedated. Remy is helpless.// Jean looked over at Magneto who was still supporting Bobby so the younger man could sit upright. //I'm afraid for Remy.//

 

Scott's fingers tangled gently in her hair and he tenderly pulled her head to rest on his shoulder. //I failed Remy… I failed our son.//

 

Magneto was trying hard to keep his emotions under control. They had failed to rescue Remy and he shuddered at the things Sinister could do to his son. To make things even worse Bobby had developed a high fever and was clinging to him for… comfort? Warmth?

 

This was such a mess! He should never have returned Remy to the X-Men. Instead he should have kept his son close. Why had he been so determined to see Remy among the X-Men? They had left him there to die!

 

"Remy?" Bobby whispered softly. "Where are you?"

 

Magnus cupped Bobby's face in the palm of his hand and studied the face. The fever had taken hold of the younger man and Magnus blamed himself for letting the Marauders attack the couple in Paris. He should have intervened earlier.

 

"Remy?" Bobby moaned again.

 

Magnus didn't know what to say and tightened his hold instead. Storm piloted the plane and he hoped they were travelling at maximum speed because Bobby needed medical urgent attention.

 

"Magneto?"

 

Magnus gestured Jean to sit down. He knew why she'd come here. "In what condition was Remy the last time you saw him?" he asked in a trembling tone.

 

"Sedated and collared," she replied truthfully and almost jumped back, at the fury emanating from Magneto. "I know how you feel," she started, trying to somehow establish a basic connection between them. The way Magneto was holding Bobby told her he cared about the young man as well.

 

"I can't bear the thought of that monster hurting my son," Magneto finally revealed.

 

"Neither can I, or Scott," Jean pointed out to him. She wavered briefly, but then rested her left hand on his.

 

They stared into each other's eyes, never speaking, but knowing instinctively what the other was feeling. Bobby stirred in his arms and Magnus averted his eyes to check on his son's lover. He'd never before felt this helpless, not even in the camps. =His= life wasn't in danger, his =son's= was and there was nothing he could do to protect Remy.

 

///

 

The lab

 

Detached, Remy stared empty eyed at the ceiling as Sinister's hands moved over his scalp. Fingers pushed away thick locks of hair to attach electrodes.

 

"I kept my word. Your precious Jean Grey is back with the X-Men." Sinister told Scalphunter to switch on a monitor.

 

Remy gasped involuntarily at the sight of Jean stepping outside the cubicle to find shelter in Scott's arms. Briefly, he managed to glance at Bobby in his ice form and immediately Remy closed his eyes. In Bobby's gaze lay everything he'd given up to save Jean's life.

 

The collar was starting to irritate his skin and the itch was driving him mad. Would it be like this for the rest of his life? Collared, shackled and sedated? Sinister would never let him out of his sight, would never be negligent around him again. Sinister wouldn't give him a chance to escape or to end his life.

 

At least he had managed to help Jean. That had been his sole purpose. It shouldn't matter what would happen next. He'd left Bobby behind, had said good-bye while his lover had been asleep. Bobby couldn't love him any longer, not after that stunt he'd pulled.

 

Maybe the X-Men would be better off without him, period. He couldn't linger in the past, remembering the life he had lead, the man he had been.

 

Seeking out Sinister's eyes he focused on them. He was back in a lab, one of many Sinister had built all over the world and he would probably spend the rest of his life here, //an' die here.//

 

///

 

Hours later he woke again. Nightmares had filled his sleep and he wanted to call out for Bobby, before he realized he was biting down on a gag. There was no way he could utter a single sound. Completely helpless he peeked down at his body. His clothes had been removed and he was now wearing some kind of medical gown. The IV's were still in place and the electrodes on his head reminded him of another time he'd been subjected to this procedure.

 

Ever since Sinister had strapped him to the exam bed he'd started to remember the things he'd been through as a child. //Non, don' want t' remember dat now!// Instead he focused on the IV's. Sinister was feeding him intravenously and another IV pumped fluids in to his body.

 

Tears, which he couldn't keep back any longer, flowed down his cheeks. He'd almost believed he would spend the rest of his life with Bobby.

 

//Bobby, I miss y', cher. But I had no choice. Y'll find anot'er lover… Only a fool would pass up y'r love… does dat make me one?//

 

His body felt cold, immobile and his thoughts were icing up as he willed himself in to stop thinking all together. It was the only way to endure Sinister's 'care'.

 

///

 

"How is Bobby?" Warren asked concerned and peeked at his friend. Bobby's shivering body was covered with blankets and his brow glistered with sweat.

 

"I'm trying to find a way to break the fever," Hank said. "I still wonder what possessed Scott to let Bobby accompany them to Sinister's lab. The boy is fighting a severe infection!"

 

Warren walked over to Bobby and pulled up a chair. Slowly, he took hold of a clammy hand and caressed the fingers. "We still have no lead on Remy's present location," he told Hank. "48 hours later and we still don't know where to start."

 

Hank sat down as well and sighed deeply. "Bobby keeps calling out for Remy."

 

Bobby shifted restlessly in the bed at hearing that name, grabbed Warren's hand tightly and whispered, "Remy?"

 

"No, Bobby. It's Warren," Hank stated in a loud tone, but knew Bobby couldn't hear him.

 

"Remy? I'm cold…" Bobby moaned and turned on to his left side.

 

Warren looked like he couldn't contain his rage any longer and Hank wondered how the 'parents' were coping with this. The last thing he had heard was that Magneto had locked himself up in the Danger Room to work through his anger by fighting an imaginative Sinister. Charles was keeping on eye on him and Hank hoped Magneto wouldn't injure himself in the process.

 

"How are Jean and Scott dealing with this development?" Hank asked. Jean had been nearly inconsolable when they'd returned without Remy.

 

Warren shook his head. "They're trying to support each other, I guess. Logan is also taking this personally and… damn! Everyone wants Remy back!"

 

Hank checked Bobby's temperature. "The fever seems to be dropping. Hopefully he'll be free of it tomorrow."

 

"And then he'll remember Sinister still has Remy…" Warren muttered and then locked eyes with Hank. "They seemed happy together… complete."

 

"I know what you mean," Hank admitted ruefully. "Bobby struggled a long time before finally accepting his sexuality and when Remy returned… Bobby didn't have much of a choice."

 

"I never pictured them together," Warren confessed, "but…" and thought about the relationship he was slowly building with Logan. Did the others know they'd become an item? Warren wasn't certain he was ready to reveal that truth to them and Logan seemed content to take this slow, giving him the time he needed.

 

"Remy?" Bobby mumbled again and briefly his eyes flashed open. "Remy!" he cried.

 

"Robert, please calm down," Hank said softly and administered some medication to fight the fever.

 

"I hate sitting here like this, being helpless… If only Cerebro could find Sinister's new hiding place!" Warren muttered fatigued. He knew only too well how hard it would be to find Remy now that time was passing by quickly. They had to do something =now=!

 

///

 

//Magnus, you're exhausting yourself!// Charles sent and watched Magneto fight off another Marauder. Yes, he could terminate the program, but then Magnus would still refuse to talk to him. //Magnus, you can't help Remy when you're exhausted yourself!//

 

Magnus threw a glare at the control room and knew Charles wouldn't give in until they had talked. So he stopped the program and walked towards the exit. Charles met him there. "Leave me alone, Charles. I'm not in the mood to talk to you."

 

"Magnus, I'm concerned about Remy as well," Charles said and felt relieved as Magnus halted in his tracks. "You can't do this on your own. Scott and Jean…"

 

Magnus turned around and stared him in the eyes. "They don't need me."

 

"But you need them. Jean, Scott and you are… Remy's parents. When he gets back the three of you need to act as one." Charles's chair came to a stop in front of his old friend. "Do you have any idea how to locate Remy? Is there something we can home in on?"

 

"No," Magnus whispered helplessly. "Nothing."

 

"How do you feel about Remy being your son? For a long time you only suspected it to be the truth."

 

Magnus stared at the wall. "Feel? I feel like being back in the camps and watching the Nazis experiment on one of our own. At least back then my powers were useful!" He had often managed to intimidate the guards with a display of his powers and in that way he'd saved lives. "But now… I can't even find him!"

 

Charles nodded his head. "Magnus, do me a favor and talk to Jean and Scott. They're suffering too."

 

Reluctantly, Magnus gave in and followed Charles out of the Danger Room.

 

///

 

Jean got to her feet as he entered the living room. Charles had stayed behind in the corridor, intent on giving them some privacy. Magnus felt like an intruder and wanted to turn around to leave, but Jean's voice called him back.

 

"Please stay."

 

Magnus nodded his head and sat down as far away from them as possible. They found themselves in a very odd situation and he wondered what they were thinking.

 

"I feel guilty for not going to the medlab to talk to Remy," Scott said unexpectedly. "If I had done that I might have prevented Remy from leaving the mansion like that."

 

Magneto stirred, hearing that honest tone. "We all made mistakes," he murmured. "I shouldn't have left him alone after we got here."

 

Jean watched both men before interrupting. "We should look at the future instead. There has to be a way to find Remy."

 

"If only we knew how…" Magneto whispered softly.

 

///

 

24 hours later Bobby opened his eyes and stared right in to Hank's.

 

"Hello Robert, it's good to have you back. How do you feel?" Hank inquired and smiled tenderly.

 

"Better," Bobby whispered. Usually he would crack a joke during a time like this, but he didn't feel like it. "Remy?"

 

Hank had feared this moment. "I'm sorry, Bobby, but we haven't found him yet."

 

Bobby closed his eyes to keep the tears from flowing down his face. "I miss him so badly."

 

"I know," Hank said soothingly. "But you do have another visitor," Stepping aside he gestured Magneto to approach the bed.

 

Awkwardly, Bobby tried to sit upright. After elbowing himself into a sitting position he looked at Magneto and was startled to see the dark rings underneath the man's eyes. "You haven't slept much," Bobby realized and accepted the orange juice Hank handed him. All he wanted right now was a hot bath and then he would find a way to track down Remy.

 

Hank moved away from the bed, but continued to watch them closely. Although the fever was gone Bobby was still very weak and needed rest.

 

"I don't want to sleep," Magneto said hesitantly as he sat down.

 

"Nightmares?" Bobby inquired softly. Somehow he couldn't picture Magneto suffering from nightmares.

 

Magnus shrugged his shoulders. "Guilt always rears its head at very inconvenient times."

 

"Guilt?" Bobby whispered.

 

"I could have done something to prevent this tragedy."

 

Bobby shook his head. "Remy is stubborn. Once he makes up his mind there is no way of talking him out of it." Bobby leaned into the comfort of the pillows and thought things over. "How are we going to find Remy?" he asked eventually.

 

"Cerebro has failed to pinpoint Sinister's location this time," Magneto informed him. "It'll take time, tracking Sinister down."

 

"And time is the one thing we don’t have!" Bobby stated resolved.

 

"Robert, you're still very weak," Hank said as he walked over to his friend. "Why don't you try to sleep or at least rest?"

 

"I feel a lot better," Bobby objected. "I want to take a shower."

 

"Later," Hank insisted and refilled the glass. "You need lots of fluids."

 

Obediently, Bobby drank the orange juice. He felt strangely numb without Remy's thoughts twirling in his mind and he was trying hard not to break down in front of the two men. "I'm too scared to think about Remy," he finally admitted. "God knows what Sinister is doing to him right now." Tears suddenly dripped from his chin and he quickly wiped them away.

 

Magneto placed a soothing hand on Bobby's brow. "I know, trust me, I know," he growled. "But Dr. McCoy here has a valid point. You need to rest, sleep. Trust me, I'll keep on searching for Remy."

 

Bobby didn't want to fall asleep, afraid he'd be out of it when the call came that they had found Remy. "Promise that you'll wake me should…"

 

Magneto nodded his head. "I'll wake you the moment we receive news about Remy, I promise."

 

Somewhat reassured Bobby closed his eyes and tried hard not to think of the terror Remy might be going through. //Please God,// he prayed, //Let us find him,// and then fell asleep.

 

///

 

The lab

 

Remy desperately tried to keep his eyes open and to focus on the ceiling. Sinister had administered another dose of the sedative and he felt like he was afloat in the room. The ceiling seemed to be gaining on him, coming closer to crush him. He tried to scream for help but the gag prevented him from making any noise at all.

 

He had lost all sense of time. The last time he'd woken up he'd been nauseous and Sinister had removed the gag to allow him to empty his stomach. Only later had Remy realized Sinister had operated on him.

 

He'd managed to capture a glance at a shiny object and had noticed that a small part at the back of his head had been shaved. The sight of that ugly red scar, stitches still visible, had started another round of dry heaves. Finally Sinister had realized what had upset his 'patient' and had draped locks of hair over the scar. Suddenly Remy had started to wonder whether he'd just imagined the entire thing.

 

But no, his head hurt and his body felt paralysed. The drug Sinister had administered rendered him helpless, even the Marauders, which at times were inside the lab, looked down at him with loathing in their eyes.

 

He had lost the feeling in his fingers and Remy wished he could turn on to his left side. His back ached and he wanted so badly to curl up in a foetal position. It was cold in the lab and Sinister didn't believe in blankets. Goose flesh dimpled all over his body and Remy closed his eyes as fatigue overwhelmed him.

 

Maybe this time his dreams would be about Bobby. The nightmares were draining him and even after opening his eyes Sinister still stared right back at him. Last night he had dreamt of Bobby holding him, sharing his fantasies with him. Waking up later had been horrific.

 

Remy didn't have any power left to fight Sinister. Hell, there was no way he could fight Sinister even if he wanted to! And the X-Men… would they come for him? He still didn't understand why they had stood beside him on Christmas Eve when Rogue had made her appearance.

 

"The X-Men have forgotten about you," Sinister said as he hooked another full bag up to the IV. "Now that Jean is back there's no need for them to come after me. Forgot about them rescuing you."

 

Remy couldn't reply and even if he'd had the possibility he wouldn't have known what to say. Sinister was right after all. Maybe Bobby would try to find him, but his lover would give up eventually and move on with his life.

 

"You want to know why they're not going to rescue you?" Sinister whispered in a soft insidious voice.

 

Remy's eyes widened at that tone. Shivers racked his body and he desperately wished he could cover his ears so he didn't have to listen to his nemeses.

 

"They hate you," Sinister continued.

 

Remy's eyes focused on Sinister against his will. Why would they hate him?

 

"You're my most promising experiment, LeBeau. I knew that using the Summers' DNA and combining it with Magneto's would create a strong mutant. It's a pity though…" Sinister stopped talking seeing the terror in his prisoner's eyes. "They didn't tell you? Yes, they know… even your lover knows."

 

Remy couldn't keep back his tears and sobbed quietly. Was it true?

 

"Yes," Sinister confirmed, seeing the question in those red on black eyes. "I used stolen DNA to create you."

 

//Non, dat can' be true! Non, mon Dieu!// Stolen DNA meant he had no right to exist. He was the living proof that Sinister had experimented with stolen DNA from people he had started to look upon as his friends! Jean, he could never face her again. Scott would probably hate him and Magnus… //Mon Dieu, why did y' let me live? Why didn' y' let me die on de streets?//

 

"That's why they won't come after you. They don't want you around," Sinister said satisfied, checking the readings all the time. "They're glad you're gone."

 

Remy closed his eyes. He might as well be dead now that he knew the truth. Even if Sinister would let him go he had no place to seek refuge. New Orleans was forbidden turf and he could never again return to the mansion.

 

"But I want you to stay with me, LeBeau. Sinister cares about you, will look after you…"

 

Remy wasn't listening any longer. Sinister was hurting him on purpose and his will to survive shattered underneath the merciless revelations. Too drained to remain conscious, Remy fell asleep and the last thing he heard was Sinister's mocking laughter.

 

///

 

"You're an abomination!"

 

Jean's voice echoed through the tunnels. Remy was running as hard as he could, trying not to stare at the bodies of dead Morlocks all around him. Running harder he forgot to look ahead and bumped in to another body.

 

"You've got something that belongs to me!" Scott snarled, an infuriated expression colored his face.

 

"Mon Dieu, please help!" Remy yelped as he started running again, turned around the corner and found Magneto waiting for him.

 

"You lied to me!" Magneto sneered and pointed a finger at him. "You're a thief! You stole my DNA!"

 

Panicking Remy froze. There was no way he could outrun them and as Jean and Scott joined Magneto he fell to his knees, covering his face with his hands. "Please, forgive," he whispered terrified.

 

"Remy?"

 

Another voice cut through the tunnels and as he looked up he was back in the lab. Bobby stood next to the exam table and he expected to see loathing in those eyes, but instead he only saw love and genuine affection. "Bobby? Cher?" Had he lost it? Had he gone mad at last? Or was he… dreaming?

 

"Remy?" Bobby looked down at the screaming man, strapped on to the exam table. "It's all right! I'm here, love!" he said soothingly, but was unable to undo the shackles.

 

"Y' can' be here," Remy whispered in disbelief. What the hell was going on?

 

"You're having a dream, Remy and this time you somehow managed to reach me!" Bobby explained while gently stroking his hair. "Tell me where you are and I will come and get you out!"

 

"I don' know," Remy stuttered shocked. "Dis can' be!"

 

"Remy, try to remember. Where did Sinister take you?" Bobby cursed softly at Remy's reaction to that name. "Remy, listen to me!" Instinctively he placed his lips on his lover's and captured them in one ravishing kiss. Remy began to relax and Bobby finally broke the contact. "You can do this, Remy. Tell me where you are."

 

Remy was lost for words, stunned by the intensity of the dream or whatever it was. //Must be Sinister playin' mind games on me.// But what if Sinister had nothing to do with it? Then he remembered his nemeses' latest revelation and Remy knew he couldn't take the risk that Bobby would somehow find him. "Cher, please leave me."

 

"No way," Bobby said fervently. "Now focus!" Looking about he tried to take in most of the lab. His eyes quickly scanned the empty tanks, no clues there. Then his eyes found a map displayed on a screen. That might be it!

 

"Remy, I'll be back in a second," he said reassuringly. Not getting any reply he moved over to the screen and studied the map. "Sinister's labs! Remy… according to this map we're in Canada, 30 miles from…"

 

The last thing Bobby heard was a scream as Remy kicked him out of his dream. "Why? Remy, why?" he screamed as he was hurled through the tunnels. "I want to stay with you!" Remy's voice sounded distorted, but Bobby immediately clung to it.

 

"Don' try t' find me, cher… don't."

 

///

 

The Mansion

 

"Bobby, wake up! Robert, listen to me!" Hank demanded urgently. He'd only briefly left the medlab and upon his return he'd found Bobby tangled in the blankets, suffering from a severe nightmare.

 

"Remy, I'll find you!" Bobby screamed in agony.

 

"Robert, listen to me. Bobby, wake up!" Hank repeated and looked up as Jean entered the medlab. Her expression speaking of worry and fatigue.

 

"Can I help?" she offered.

 

Hank nodded his head once. "Bobby won't snap out of his nightmare."

 

Jean was about to reach out and sooth Bobby's troubled mind when the screaming stopped.

 

Bobby opened his eyes and calmly stared in to Jean's. "I've seen him, Jean in my dreams."

 

"Bobby," Hank said concerned. It wasn't the fever talking and he hated to see his friend in such distress. "You had a nightmare."

 

"But I felt his mind, his thoughts! I know where we can find Remy!" Bobby stated determinedly. Before Hank could protest he had pushed back the blankets and managed to get to his feet. "I don't care whether you believe me or not, I'm going to Canada!"

 

"Canada?" Logan repeated leaning against the wall. The scent of fear had pulled him here and he now studied Drake closely. "Ya know where to find Gumbo?"

 

"Yes, I do!" Bobby said and grabbed the sweats from the chair. "Are you coming along, Logan?"

 

Logan walked towards them and stopped Bobby by placing his hand flat on the younger man's chest. "Ya're goin' nowhere. First, we're goin' to talk to the others."

 

Protesting loudly, Bobby tried to get away from Logan. "Remy's in pain! We can't sit down and discuss this."

 

"I say we leave now," Magneto declared. He'd overheard the last few sentences.

 

//I monitored Robert's dream,// Charles' thoughts flowed in to their minds. //Somehow he touched Remy's mind. We should act on this and act now! Scott is already preparing the Black Bird for departure. I suggest you don't waste any time getting there!//

 

Relieved, Bobby nodded his head. "C'mon, Remy needs us!"

 

///

 

The lab

 

Exhausted, Remy kept his eyes tightly shut. Sinister was still hovering over him, muttering softly about his psi potential. The energy readings his scanners picked up seemed to impress Sinister. Remy however, felt tired and too weak to even take advantage of the small movement he had on the exam table. Sinister still continued to inject him with a mind numbing sedative and that was probably the only reason why Sinister had briefly taken his collar off.

 

Eyes still closed, he desperately tried to block the memory of that last dream in which Bobby had promised to rescue him. Even now Remy wasn't sure if he'd dreamed it all, or if it had been a hallucination caused by the sedative. If he had dreamed it, did that mean Bobby had somehow received that dream and now knew his location?

 

//Mon Dieu, don' let him come after m'! I don' wanna be found! Not now dat I know de trut'! Dey will never f'rgive m'! Never…// he thought despairingly. //Non, Bobby won' try t' find m'. Dey will stop him. Dey have to! I can' face dem.//

 

Truth was that he didn't want to be found; at least he was trying very hard to convince himself of that fact. But it wasn't working. His mind was telling him that he didn't deserve any better than this, being Sinister's creation and responsible for the deaths of the Morlocks. His heart however was a different matter.

 

His heart insisted that he couldn't be blamed for Sinister's actions in the past. He was just another victim of the mad physician and entitled to Bobby's love and his friends' forgiveness. But Remy was too afraid to hope, too scared to believe the X-Men and Magneto would see it the same way.

 

The irony of this situation suddenly hit him! He'd already been a thief before he'd been born! Remy shied away from that thought, not wanting to know just how Sinister had brought him in to this world.

 

He felt cold and the chill was in his mind, not inside his body. Sinister had already raised the room temperature seeing him tremble, but that couldn't take away the icy certainty that he shouldn't be alive. A madman's experiment had no right to live!

 

His mind had been brutally broken during the days he had spent in Sinister's lab. After Sinister had moved him to this place, Remy had given up hope. The X-Men wouldn't try to find him. Sinister was right. Jean was no longer in danger and he didn't matter… His mind hoped they had already forgotten him. His heart was crying out for Bobby's love.

 

Sinister was talking to him, but Remy ignored it. All Sinister usually demanded was that he didn't move, didn't struggle and he continued to lie motionless on the exam bed.

 

Briefly, he allowed his mind to drift off, shutting Sinister's voice out and he managed to recapture the timbre of Bobby's voice. No matter what horrors Sinister would subject him to; Remy desperately hoped he would never forget Bobby's admission that he had fallen in love with a Cajun thief. That confession had changed his life.

 

Losing himself in memories Remy refused to open his eyes or reply when Sinister suddenly addressed him in an urgent tone. Nothing mattered except for Bobby's words, nothing…

 

Remy had found a place within his mind Sinister couldn't defile with his presence and slowly he wrapped that darkness around his soul, shutting out Sinister, shutting out everything around him. He'd found his secret hiding place and would never again leave it.

 

///

 

The Black Bird

 

Scott eventually nodded his head, reluctantly going along with Magneto's suggestions. "Don't forget that our prime objective is to get Remy out of there. We can always deal with Sinister later!"

 

Magneto raised an eyebrow. "I will not have Sinister come after my son ever again!"

 

"Magneto," Jean sighed. "We're in this together, remember? We're a team."

 

Magnus knew she was right. They only stood a chance against Sinister and his Marauders if they got their act together. "All I'm asking is to let me deal with Sinister."

 

Scott gave up. "Fine, you concentrate on Sinister then!" And shook his head as he looked at Jean. He should have known better than to try and order Magneto around! "Warren, I want you to cover Bobby's back. Once Bobby reaches Remy he will have to shift back to human form and he isn't in a great shape." That comment earned him a dirty look, coming from Bobby.

 

Warren nodded his head. "I'll cover their retreat."

 

Logan had been pacing until now, but as he looked at Scott his eyes were deadly focused. "And I'll take care of Sabretooth!"

 

Scott considered replying, but then dismissed the thought. Logan's mind was set and it was good to know that Sabretooth would be dealt with. "Storm, Hank, Jean, that leaves the three of you to make sure the Marauders don't prevent Bobby and Remy from leaving." Scott drew in a deep breath. Everyone knew what to do. Now they could only pray Sinister wasn't expecting them!

 

///

 

The lab

 

//What's dat sound?// Vaguely, Remy registered an explosion in the background. It sounded fairly far away though and he wondered if an experiment had gone wrong, maybe even blowing Sinister up in the process. //Wishful t'inkin',// he chided himself.

 

The collar had once more been placed around his neck and shackled like this he was incapable of movement. There was no way he could cock his head to see what was happening. It didn't matter anyway.

 

Maybe he was lucky and Sinister would leave him alone a little longer. Descending into the depths of his mind he settled down into the soothing darkness. The explosion wasn't important. The screams didn't matter. Here, in the twilight of his soul he no longer felt anything.

 

But the intensity of the explosions increased and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't ignore them. They also seemed to be getting closer. //I hope de lab is goin' t' explode!// He wouldn't regret dying in that explosion. It was better than being strapped to an exam table for the rest of his life!

 

And why did his head refuse to stop hurting? Was it because of the sedative or the surgery? He vividly remembered seeing that scar at the back of his head. Too scared to think about it he tried to remember the little cupids, which had graced the ceiling of their hotel room in Paris. He desperately needed a distraction now the screams were advancing on him. Pinching his eyes tightly shut Remy buried himself in the pit of his mind.

 

///

 

Scott nodded towards Bobby, telling him to get moving. The Marauders were putting up a fierce fight. Thankfully his team mates were in a bad mood and out for Sinister's blood.

 

Warren flew ahead of Bobby and Logan had managed to engage his old archenemy in a fight, taking Sabretooth away from the core of the battle. Storm used her elemental powers to keep Harpoon, Blockbuster and Riptide on the defensive and Hank was trying hard to disarm Scalphunter. So far, so good, Scott mused.

 

Bobby had taken the hint and was now sliding into the main lab. An anguished cry involuntarily escaped his lips when his eyes located his lover. "Remy!" he screamed. Seeing him shackled and defenceless stirred something deep inside him. Feeling immensely protective of the Cajun he vowed Sinister would never again hurt his lover.

 

"He's mine!" Sinister snarled, revealing himself as he stepped away from his hiding place. Seeing the X-Men inside his lab infuriated him. Remy LeBeau was his, only his!

 

Warren mentally prepared himself for an attack, but then Magneto appeared from nowhere. Where had the man been hiding?

 

"Get Remy out of here!" Magneto ordered and eyed Sinister warily.

 

Bobby didn't hesitate. Shifting to human form he ran towards his lover. Scott had been right. Seeing him in ice form would only upset Remy. "It's going to be okay," he said soothingly and exchanged a look with Warren who was fighting off Arclight. "Remy? Can you hear me?" The blank expression in those half closed eyes frightened him and he knew that instant that Remy didn't recognize him.

 

Bobby used his mutant powers to freeze the shackles and snatched them away from Remy's wrists and ankles. They revealed red, raw flesh. At some point Remy had fought Sinister. "I'm here, love." Bobby sat on his heels and gently cradled the back of Remy's head in his hands. "I'm going to take you home."

 

Remy didn't react and Bobby sighed heavily. Secretly he had hoped that the sound of his voice would snap the Cajun out of his stupor. "I'm going to carry you, Remy. You don't look like you can walk." First, he grabbed a blanket and wrapped Remy up in it. Then he snuck his hands underneath Remy's knees and back. "You might want to hold on."

 

Remy shivered as flesh touched flesh and suddenly he realized that this wasn't a dream! He wasn't hallucinating due to the sedative! Bobby was here, picking him up from the exam bed and clutching him to his chest. Part of his brain couldn't deal with the evidence of his lover's dedication. Bobby was still at his side, looking out for him… Why? Bobby knew about the stolen DNA! There was no reason why…

 

Bobby read the confusion on Remy's face. The alien eyes were only half open and the pain that stared back at him almost made him choke up. "You've got to hold on, love!" Bobby urged him on and followed Warren who had succeeded in clearing his path.

 

Running as hard as he could Bobby looked over his shoulder, seeing Magneto about to square off against Sinister who was looking infuriated. Never before had he wished someone dead, but this time Bobby caught himself hoping Sinister wouldn't survive this confrontation.

 

Pressing his precious load close to his chest Bobby reminded himself of the fact that only Remy's well being mattered. He had to get his lover to the Black Bird, tuck him in and wait for Hank to take over. "Everything will be fine, Remy. I love you, you stupid Cajun!" and he planned on convincing Remy to never sneak off like that again.

 

"You almost gave me a heart attack, love," Bobby whispered in a more tender tone. "You could have died! What were you thinking handing yourself over like that?" Looking down at Remy he noticed the swimming eyes and felt guilty for addressing his lover in such a tone. "I'm sorry, love… I just don't want to lose you!"

 

Remy stared at him, hearing the words, but not understanding them. The sedative was making it impossible for him to think rationally. He did know he was no longer shackled to the exam table and that Bobby was close. Even though he didn't understand the words, he realized the tone behind them. Had Bobby really come for him? Impossible!

 

Once more closing his watering eyes he simply relaxed against the warm body and never realized they were running towards freedom.

 

///

 

Magneto knew there had to be a way to terminate Sinister's existence. The question was, how to accomplish it? Looking at Sinister's metallic like skin he wondered if he could control its molecular structure.

 

Scott's optic blast impacted hard and threw Sinister off his feet. //That might be it!// Magnus realized, //Maybe I can do this, but I'll need my complete concentration!//

 

Jean had picked up on those thoughts and together with Scott they fought their way up front to aid Magneto if necessary. //What's your plan?// she wanted to know, including Scott in the telepathic exchange.

 

Irritated by the interruption Magnus briefly locked eyes with her. //I want to take Sinister out once and for all. Maybe I know how.//

 

//How?// Scott asked as he kept blasting away at Sinister, not giving him a chance to open a terresect.

 

//You just keep blasting at him like that. I'm going to try and manipulate the molecules in his body.// Magnus drew in a deep breath. He'd never done this on such a scale before.

 

Jean nodded her head and created a protective shield, surrounding the three of them. //I don't know how long I can keep this up,// she warned both men as her shield stopped one of Harpoon's imbued objects.

 

Magneto concentrated on the task at hand. Jean and Scott seemed rather calm, but his own emotions raged as he stared in to the eyes of the man who had damaged Remy so badly. It was payback time. This monster wasn't going to harm anyone ever again!

 

Scott blasted away full force at Sinister who had dropped to his knees. From the corner of his eye he noticed that several Marauders had gone down, but that Scalphunter was trying to reach his boss. Luckily Beast was managing to keep the Marauder at bay. //Jean?// he sent telepathically, picking up all the little signs which told him how upset she really was.

//I'll be fine, Scott, knowing Sinister can't hurt Remy any longer. I can't believe how much I hate him!// Jean looked about and the lab made her shiver. //To spend the first five years of your life here, it’s unbearable to think about!//

 

Scott agreed and managed to get closer to her. When was Magneto going to make his move?

 

Magnus finally felt confident that he had a firm hold on Sinister's structure. It was awfully complex. The molecules almost instantly tried to move back into their original position. He'd wanted to do this slowly, but had to abandon that idea. Sinister would get too much time to recover. They would have to terminate Sinister's life with a bang. //Aim at his head,// he told Scott, using the telepathic link Jean provided. Thankfully Scott obeyed promptly. //Good.//

 

Magnus raised his hands and reached out for the metal in Sinister's 'body'. //Armor is more like it! There's nothing human about him,// Magnus realized. Waiting for the next optic blast to hit Sinister he gathered his powers and manipulated Sinister's molecules, scrambling the madman's powers.

 

As Scott's blast hit Sinister, Magneto timed his attack along with it. Sinister's body seemed to implode as Magnus prevented the molecules from returning to their original alignment. This was it! He couldn't screw up now. One last twist, one more optic blast and Sinister's body was viciously torn apart. Magnus left Sinister no way to reassemble his body.

 

Stunned, Jean ducked away as a shock wave almost hit her. She sensed disbelief, even horror emanating from Sinister. A moment later, nothing of the mad physician remained. The place were Sinister had stood was empty now. //Did we really do that?//

 

Fatigued, Magnus nodded his head and leaned heavily against the wall. This manipulation had taken a lot out of him. "Sinister's gone."

 

The Marauders heard that statement and seemed to panic now that their boss had been destroyed. Only Sabretooth managed to escape into the tunnels underneath the lab. One by one the X-Men aimed their attacks at Sinister's clones, taking them out for good.

 

///

 

Bobby wrapped his arms tightly around Remy's frame and wished Hank would hurry back to the Blackbird, Remy needed medical attention. A few minutes ago Bobby discovered a scar at the back of his lover's head and he'd almost panicked, realizing Sinister had performed some sort of surgery on Remy. Hopefully, the sedative would soon lose its effect, Bobby desperately wanted to see recognition in those red on black eyes. "Remy? Can you hear me?" he asked, trying to establish contact.

 

Remy didn't react. Although he was awake he didn't want to ruin this perfect moment. Bobby's body was warm and seductively wrapped around his. Only a few hours ago he would have dismissed any idea of ever resting in his lover's arms again. He felt comfortable, warm and protected. Doubtlessly, Sinister would show up to reclaim him, but in the meantime he wanted to cherish the feel of the body close to him.

 

His hands rested useless in his lap and Bobby was rubbing them, trying to rid them of the tremors rocking his fingers. Shifting closer Remy rested his head against Bobby's shoulders and tried hard to remain motionless. This illusion was too fragile and could shatter any moment now. He couldn't allow that to happen.

 

"Remy? Please open the link?"

 

The question shocked him. //Non, won' do dat!// he thought as with as much resolve as he could muster. His thoughts swirled aimlessly and he failed to create order in the chaos. It was impossible that Bobby still wanted him! //I ain't reactin'!// he told himself. If he shut out Bobby's request, he could fool himself into believing that he wasn't hurting. //I don' want t' hurt!// Opening the link meant sharing his pain with Bobby and he didn't want his lover to know how he was feeling.

 

"Remy." Bobby sighed his lover's name, realizing he was being shut out. "I do love you, Remy," he tried again.

 

//Non, y' can'!// Remy almost shook his head, but managed to keep himself in check. Such movement might indicate he was awake and he didn't want Bobby to let go of him. Bobby was only saying these things to comfort him and not because he was sincere!

 

It dawned on Bobby that Remy was determined not to react and he pulled him closer. "It's okay, Remy. You can have all the time you need," he said soothingly. Seeing the collar around his lover's neck appalled him. Yes, he could freeze it and remove it that way, but such cold might upset Remy.

 

"I missed you, Remy," he said softly. He had to stop Remy from slipping further away from him and the sound of his voice would be hard to lock out. "When I woke up in the medlab and realized you were gone… I actually cried."

 

Remy trembled hearing that admission. Bobby had shed tears because of him? //I only cause trouble,// he chided himself. He didn't want Bobby to hurt because of something he had done. Bobby didn't deserve that!

 

"When we found Jean she was almost in tears because we'd been too late to get you out as well." Bobby closely monitored the man in his arms and knew with certainty that Remy was listening. "She cares a lot about you."

 

//Non! Impossible!// Why would she care for him? She couldn't care for him now that she knew who he was, what devious ways Sinister had resorted to in order to create him.

 

Bobby hesitated to continue. Did Remy know about his parents? Had Sinister told him that truth? //If Sinister told him we can count on it that he twisted everything!// The professor had been right to advise them to wait until their return to the mansion before telling Remy. //But what if he knows already?//

 

The arrival of his teammates interrupted his musings and Bobby immediately sought out Hank's eyes. "Remy's sedated, I think."

 

Hank quickly covered the distance and sat on his heels in front of the couple. Bobby had pulled Remy onto his lap and the Cajun seemed to feel safe in his lover's arms. Hank refrained from touching his patient, but listened closely to Remy's breathing. "Remy, may I touch you?" he asked softly.

 

"He won't react," Bobby informed Hank, "but as long as you're gentle I don't think he'll put up a fight."

 

Trying to reach a decision Hank locked eyes with Jean, who nodded her head.

 

"Sinister sedated him. Remy hardly registers what's happening." Jean took a deep breath and slowly stroked back the dark locks which had fallen in front of Remy's face. She needed to see his face. "Remy?"

 

//Non, please don'.// Remy tried to crawl even closer to Bobby.

 

//Remy, everything will be fine,// Jean reassured him and focused her powers on the inhibiter collar. It was the last thing that reminded them of Sinister and it was time to do away with it. The collar snapped open and Jean gently removed it. As her fingertips touched his skin, she sensed his pain and anguish caused her to accidentally bite her lip. Looking at Bobby she knew Remy needed his lover. //I love you, Remy. Don't you ever dare forget that!// she stated gently, but firmly and placed one tender kiss on his feverish brow.

 

//Non, y' can'!// Remy objected, determinedly.

 

//Remy,// Jean sighed. //Yes, we know Sinister used our genes… and we are proud to have you as a son.// Jean also sent that last comment to her husband and Magnus who had now joined them.

 

Too scared to look up Remy concentrated on keeping his eyes tightly shut. His hands trembled, but Bobby squeezed them reassuringly. This couldn't be happening!

 

"Jean is right, you know," Scott said aloud as he took Jean's place, as she moved to the back. Using his chance to talk to Remy, Scott added, "Please don't blame yourself for something Sinister did. I like you a lot, Remy and I'm sorry I failed you in the past. Will you give me another chance? I want to make things up to you."

 

//What is Cyke talkin' 'bout?// Remy wondered. Failing him? Another chance? Confused, he buried his face in Bobby's clothes.

 

"Give him some time to adjust to everything," Jean advised her husband and pulled him along with her. "Remy is safe and once we're back at the mansion we can talk to him. Right now he needs Bobby."

 

Magnus watched them disappear to the front of the plane and appreciated the fact that the other X-Men left him alone. Although they were watching everything closely, they stayed clear of Remy. Nodding his head Magnus walked up to his son and wondered what to say. He realized he wouldn't get a reply. Remy was still too drugged to think rationally, but he wanted Remy to know that they loved him. "Remy?"

 

Hearing Magneto's voice sent a shiver through Remy's body. He felt like he'd betrayed Magneto the most. The man had saved his life in Antarctica. //He probably regrets ever takin' me in!// And to his own astonishment that thought hurt tremendously. Until now he hadn't realized just how good a friend Magneto had become and he was afraid to lose that friendship.

 

"Remy, I will try to be a good friend… and father if you want me to. I'm still getting used to the fact that you're my son, but…" He'd never spoken these words in this context before and he briefly hesitated, wanted them to sound sincere. "I love you, my son."

 

Remy couldn't take this any longer and looked up, locking eyes with Magnus. The sedative still distorted his sight, but Magnus' eyes radiated the truth. Struggling to speak Remy moistened his cracked lips. "Je suis désolé," he muttered brokenly.

 

Magnus and Bobby exchanged a glance, both men pleased they'd lured Remy into talking. "No need to feel sorry, Remy." Magnus placed a gentle hand on Remy's shoulder. "We'll talk later, son, once you feel better."

 

//Son?// Remy's eyes grew big. Now that the collar no longer blocked his powers he tentatively reached out to touch Magnus' feelings, cautiously staying away from the man's thoughts. //Mon Dieu, he's speakin' de trut'!// That realization drove him over the edge. He couldn't deal with this right now. Leaning back into Bobby's embrace he briefly glanced at his lover's eyes. Watering blue eyes stared back at him and unintentionally the link snapped back to existence.

 

//Yes, Remy, I love you.//

 

Bobby's thoughts hit him unprepared. Remy hadn't realized he'd opened the link and he shut it down again at once. Exhausted he sighed, closed his eyes and relishing the warmth of Bobby's body. As he dozed off, he was faintly aware of Magnus' hand still resting on his shoulder. //I wonder what dis means?// Remy thought confused, as Sinister's drug pushed him into a deep and dreamless sleep.

 

///

 

Later, back at the mansion.

 

Reluctantly, Bobby handed Remy over to Hank, who cautiously placed the Cajun on an exam bed. Hank had suggested examining Remy while he was still drugged. Hopefully, Bobby could then take him to his room so the Cajun would wake up in familiar surroundings instead of a medlab.

 

"You need to have a look at this scar," Bobby pointed out to his friend and swept away some of Remy's locks.

 

Hank raised an eyebrow seeing the recent scar tissue. "I'll run some scans on him and get some x-rays just to make sure he's fine."

 

Bobby nodded his head. "Can I stay?"

 

"Yes," Hank confirmed. "In case he unexpectedly wakes up your presence might sooth him."

 

Hank decided to perform a complete physical on Remy and tried to be extremely gentle when moving his patient to another bed. "He's lost weight," Hank remarked.

 

"And I hate those dark circles underneath his eyes." Bobby caressed Remy's fingers as Hank started another battery of tests. "What can I do to help him?"

 

Hank's knitted brow revealed his worries as the results of the scans appeared. "Be there for him, I guess. He needs to talk this out, Bobby and I'm not sure you're the right person to…"

 

Bobby looked up. "What are you trying to say?"

 

"Remy feels ashamed. We already saw that on the plane and he won't want you to know what lives inside the depths of his mind, thinking it will push you away." Hank regretted speaking this bluntly, but Bobby had to understand. "Rage is hiding underneath the pain and fear and he will keep it all inside."

 

Bobby did understand Hank's reasoning, but felt confident he could make Remy open up. //Anyway, that's in the future!// "What about that scar?"

 

Hank's eyes came to rest on Remy. "Sinister didn't leave any implants behind, if that's what you're worried about. Looks more like he removed something."

 

"And you don't know what?"

 

"Remy never allowed me to give him a complete physical," Hank reminded him. "But that scar is the least of your worries." Hank proceeded to disinfect the punctures the IV's had left behind. "Try to get him to eat," he advised.

 

"So, I can take him to my room?" Bobby got to his feet, eager to spend time alone with his lover.

 

"One moment," Hank objected. "We should get him out of that medical gown. He left some sweats behind the last time he was in the medlab."

 

Together they removed the offending garment and Bobby managed to get Remy into the sweats. Suddenly, Jean's thoughts drifted into his mind, probing as if not to disturb him. //It's okay, Jean. Remy will be fine. I'm taking him upstairs now. Can you fix him something to eat?//

 

//Of course!// came Jean's reply, eager to help. //I'll tell the others the good news.//

 

Bobby picked Remy up, pulled him to his chest and left the medlab. He was going to put Remy to bed, wrap him up in blankets and then he would prepare the hot chocolate Remy was so fond of.

 

///

 

"Magnus?" Charles didn't look up from behind the desk as his old friend sat down in a chair.

 

Magnus clasped his hands and wondered why he had come here. Maybe it was because he couldn't be with Remy. It was important the young man didn't feel pressured and the way Remy had clung to Bobby had told him he needed his lover at the moment.

 

"Magnus? What's wrong?" This time Charles did look up. His friend's powers made it nearly impossible to probe his mind unnoticed. "Remy?"

 

"We destroyed Sinister," Magnus started and looked Charles in the eyes.

 

"The damage?" Charles didn't have to specify his question, Magnus understood.

"Severe. Remy… seems lost and blames himself for Sinister's actions. It will be hard to break the hold the past has on him." Magnus leaned forward, studying Charles. "I want to help him deal with it."

 

"You're asking my permission to stay?" Charles said slightly surprised. He should have expected this request, no, demand. "If you're uncomfortable here you can stay in the boathouse."

 

A knock on the door stopped their conversation. Charles reached out and nodded his head. "Enter."

 

Jean and Scott slowly walked inside. They weren't surprised to see Magnus in Charles' study. "Sir?" Scott started and briefly nodded towards Magnus, acknowledging his presence. "What are we going to do about Remy?"

 

"Nothing," Charles stated flat, earning baffled looks. "Remy has to determine the pace. He'll let us know when he's ready to let anyone in. We shouldn't rush him." Jean's watered eyes focused on him and Charles wished he had a different answer for them. "He needs to heal."

 

"But," Scott objected.

 

"I'm not saying you shouldn't see him or talk to him," Charles explained, "but don't push him to talk about Sinister or his past yet."

 

Magnus hated to admit it, but Charles was right. //Hopefully, Remy will find the courage to face his past.//

 

Charles realized that thought had been directed at him and replied, //If he doesn't then we'll act.//

 

///

 

Slowly, Remy opened his eyes. The first thing he noticed upon waking was that the sterile scent had vanished. That reassured him and as his fingertips moved over the sheet he realized it wasn't a dream. The X-Men had managed to get him away from Sinister.

 

Vaguely, he remembered Jean telling him that she loved him. Scott had been at her side, asking for another chance. The memories didn't make any sense! And there then was Magnus, who had called him 'son'.

 

Staring at the ceiling he suddenly realized where he was. Bobby's room! Cocking his head he wondered what the hell was staring back at him, a Thing action figure? And why was he hugging a fluffy teddy bear? A chuckle forced itself a way through his throat and eventually he smiled.

 

As he looked out the window, he realized night had fallen. Cocooned in bed he felt comfortable, but in the back of his mind he feared that Sinister would appear any moment now. Sinister would never let him go!

 

Suddenly, panic coursed through him. The blankets had tangled around his frame, keeping him a prisoner, much like the shackles had in Sinister's labs. "Non," Remy panted, "Non!" The panic set off his newly discovered telekinetic powers and a mere thought flung the blankets onto the floor. Shocked at what he was capable of Remy stared at his wrists, which had been bandaged to ensure the wounds would heal quickly.

 

"Dese powers ain't mine!" he whimpered. "I can' use dem!" He vowed to keep them locked up inside. Suddenly, he realized the origin of his powers, the charging ability, the empathy and… "Non! I don' want t' think 'bout dat!"

 

But no matter how hard he tried, telepathy had become a solid part of his life. Against his will, he sensed Bobby's presence behind the door. "Non, block it!" he told himself.

 

The door opened and Remy averted his eyes, unwilling to look at Bobby. //I once told him dat I don' deserve him, or his love. I was right. I don' deserve him.// Curling up into a fetal position he folded his arms around his legs, pushed the teddy bear away from him and ignored Bobby's presence. It was time that Bobby moved on and found someone worthy of his love!

 

///

 

Bobby placed the tray on the nightstand and sat down on one side of the bed, facing Remy. Dark hair obscured his lover's face and Bobby felt lost without the inside information the link usually provided.

 

"Remy?" he called, as his fingers pushed back locks of auburn hair. "Talk to me, Remy." But his lover didn't react and Bobby wondered about his next step. Studying Remy's face he noticed the deep lines of suffering on his brow and he wished he could take away that pain. Too bad he wasn't an empath as well. Leaning in closer Bobby placed one gentle kiss on Remy's brow, hoping it would evoke some kind of reaction. It did.

 

Remy trembled at the feel of soft lips caressing his skin. The simple gesture spoke of nothing but love and his resolve melted away under the steady flow of Bobby's affectionate feelings, which he couldn't shut out. Part of him hungered for that affection, craved it, he needed it as badly as oxygen. Bobby's fingertips now tangled in his hair and Remy flinched, as he wondered if Bobby knew of the scar hidden underneath the locks.

 

"Hank wants to talk to you," Bobby informed him. "I know you don't want to see him, but there are things you need to know about your physical condition." Remy kept perfectly still and Bobby sighed audibly. "Remy? Please look at me."

 

Remy was seriously tempted to do so, but knew that making eye contact might set off the link and he didn't want Bobby to know what he was going through. Bobby had once cried because of him and that wasn't going to happen a second time! Keeping his eyes closed he tried hard to deny Bobby's presence, but those fingers now strayed down his throat, touching all those sensitive spots that had made him squirm during their first lovemaking.

 

Bobby's gaze softened as he realized that Remy was fighting himself. "It's okay, love," he whispered in to Remy's ear. "I love you, Remy. You can rely on me to be there if you need me. I won't desert you." Bobby wrapped his arms around Remy's body and pulled him in to a sitting position.

 

Remy let him, not knowing how to react to this intimate gesture. Bobby also wrapped his legs around his waist, pulling him closer to his chest. With a terrified sob, Remy rested his head on Bobby's shoulder.

 

Bobby held him close, rocking him and mumbled soft words of reassurance in his ear. "I love you, Remy. You shouldn't believe the things Sinister told you. Jean, Scott and Magneto love you too."

 

"But…" Remy bit his lip. Bobby had lured him in to talking but silence was his only defence. The moment he spoke he acknowledged the truth.

 

Bobby smiled at hearing that one word. "You can talk to me, love. Don't shut me out." Bobby moved one hand so he could cup Remy's chin. Raising the beloved face he finally managed to lock gazes with his lover. Remy's eyes were watered and pain poured out of those alien orbs. "Let me in, Remy."

 

Remy shook his head. "Non," he whispered in a cracked tone. "I can'."

 

"Why?" Bobby wanted to know and cocked his head to hold Remy's gaze. "Look at me, Remy."

 

"Y' should have left m' dere t' die!" Remy stated, shocking himself as well.

 

"So Sinister could poison your mind and continue to hurt you? I don't believe that!" Bobby replied. A soft smile graced his features. "We both know that you want to be here with me and not in Sinister's lab."

 

Remy bowed his head in defeat. "Y' shouldn' waste y'r time wid m'," he whispered. Remy wished he was strong enough to pull away from Bobby, who was making him face things he was scared of. It was tempting to give in and to believe Sinister was to blame for everything that had happened. "Y should f'rget 'bout m'."

 

"How can I?" Bobby said and clutched Remy's head with both his hands. "I love you, Remy. I can't live without you."

 

Those words impacted hard and Remy released the tears he'd been holding back. "Cher," he whispered unwillingly and folded his arms around Bobby's shoulders.

 

Relieved, Bobby drew in a deep breath. Hearing that familiar word eased his troubled mind. It looked like he had managed to get through to the Cajun at last. While holding Remy, his hands soothingly stroked his lover's back. Slowly, Remy seemed to relax. "Want some hot chocolate?" he asked as he gently pushed Remy back onto the pillows.

 

Remy stared in to Bobby's eyes and found there the confirmation of his lover's earlier admission. Yes, Bobby still loved him. "Y're mad," he whispered in disbelief.

 

Bobby let the remark go by unnoticed and retrieved the tray instead. It would take time for Remy to accept everything that had happened. "Here, Jean made these pancakes. She wants you to eat them, understood?"

 

"Jean made dem?" Remy repeated surprised.

 

"Yeah, she's worried about you." Bobby handed him the chocolate and watched closely, urging Remy to take a sip.

 

Remy gave in and slowly sipped the still hot liquid. A question burned his lips, but… "Does she hate m'?" Sinister had told him that the X-Men knew about the stolen DNA.

 

"Hate you?" Bobby knew that instant Sinister had messed with Remy's head. "She LOVES you, Remy." Placing the tray on Remy's lap and said, "Start eating."

 

Remy was indecisive. "How can she love m'?"

 

"Remy, we know what Sinister did and no one holds that against you." Bobby caught Remy's elusive gaze. "Scott is trying to figure out how to handle having another adult son, but I think he secretly loves the challenge. Jean is waiting downstairs to hug you and never again let go and Magnus… I've never seen a man that proud of his son."

 

Remy devoured this information; so afraid to believe it was the truth. Looking at the pancakes he felt… strangely numb. He did remember Magnus calling him son, but he had attributed it to the drugged state he had been in. To be accepted by them was… something he craved badly, but fearful of disappointment he convinced himself Bobby was mistaken. They couldn't accept his existence like this!

 

"Remy, try eating one pancake at least? Otherwise you might upset Jean," Bobby urged him on. Remy's movement was mechanical, like his mind was occupied with something else. It probably was. Remy managed to eat one pancake and satisfied, Bobby gently kissed Remy's fingertips after his lover placed the utensils back on the plate.

 

"De scar?" Remy asked unexpectedly.

 

Bobby nodded his head. "I was worried about that too," he revealed. A knock on the door however, interrupted their conversation. "That must be Hank. Please talk to him?"

 

Reluctantly, Remy nodded his head. "But y'll stay?" he asked pleadingly.

 

"Of course I will!" Bobby stated firmly and went to open the door.

 

Hank slowly walked inside, giving his patient the time he needed to compose himself. "Remy?" Hank said and took in his appearance. Remy looked depressed and passive, as he'd expected.

 

"Oui?" Remy whispered and pushed himself back in to the pillows. Hank carried that sterile scent he hated so much. Hopefully, this wouldn't last long.

 

Hank remained at a distance. Bobby sat down again and Hank noticed how gingerly Remy gave in when Bobby started to stroke his hair. "There are a few things you need to know." Hank moved a little closer and caught Remy's trembling. "You must be worried about the scar at the back of your head."

 

Remy froze. Did he really want to know what Sinister had implanted into his brain?

 

"I couldn't find any foreign objects in your brain tissue. I don't know what Sinister wanted to accomplish with that surgery, but there are NO implants or other devices," Hank said, stressing the word. "My guess is that he either removed something or… " This peculiar thought was too horrendous to consider. "Or Sinister operated on you for no special reason but to scare you."

 

Bobby's eyes narrowed at hearing that assumption. "The bastard," he hissed. Remy's body tensed and Bobby quickly added, "Don't be afraid of Sinister, love. Sinister… is gone. Scott and Magneto took him out."

 

"What?" Remy stuttered stunned. "Dey did what?"

 

"Sinister and his Marauders are no longer alive," Hank confirmed. "I had the honor of taking out Riptide personally. We also destroyed the Marauder clones he was growing and blew up his lab."

 

Remy stared from Hank to Bobby. "Cher?"

 

"It's the truth. Sinister can no longer hurt you." With infinite compassion, Bobby twined his fingers around Remy's. "It's over."

 

Remy sobbed silently and rested his head on Bobby's shoulder. "I can' believe dat."

 

"If you open the link you can read my memories," Bobby offered.

 

"Non!" Remy was still determined not to let anyone in.

 

Hank watched his patient with growing concern. "Remy, physically you're exhausted. You need rest, food and a lot of liquids. I suggest you try to get some sleep." Without making any sound Hank left the room and closed the door behind him. In the corridor stood Magnus and Jean, eagerly awaiting news.

 

"Remy needs time," Hank said eventually and gestured them to walk with him. "I'm certain Remy will let you know when he's ready to talk to you. Right now, dealing with Bobby is already draining him. Remy feels guilty and ashamed and Bobby is trying hard to make him see the truth."

 

Magnus nodded his head. "We can't give in to his distorted feelings of guilt. Remy needs to know that we accept him as our son."

 

"He knows, yes," Jean said, addressing their former enemy. "But he doesn't understand WHY we accept and love him."

 

Magnus knew she was right. "If necessary we'll find a way to convince him."

 

///

 

Exhausted, Remy had little strength left to fight the overwhelming fatigue that had been building inside him. Bobby had slid into bed as well and was now holding him firmly. The feel of that familiar body next to him pushed Remy over the edge. Tumbling in to the realm of dreams he feared the return of the nightmares. Although he tried to wake up, he failed.

 

Bobby watched Remy struggle to remain awake and realized this might be his only chance to find a way to make Remy open the link. The nightmares would make Remy vulnerable and Bobby hoped his lover would instinctively reach out, using the link.

 

"I feel like the hero in Nightmare on Elm Street," he whispered privately. "We destroyed Sinister, but he's still tormenting you. I'm sorry, love but I've got to use your dreams to get through to you, Remy." Tightening the hold he had on the other man he rested his head on the pillows and followed Remy in to the world of dreams.

 

///

 

Looking about Bobby found himself in a comfortable, warm bedroom. But this wasn't the mansion. A sound made him turn about and he immediately recognized the boy trashing in the bed. "Remy?" As he walked over to the bed he realized that this boy looked slightly older, maybe 13.

 

The boy jerked, threw the blankets on to the floor and screamed hard. His red eyes glowed in the darkness, but the expression in them was so far from demonic that Bobby choked up. "It's only a nightmare," he whispered, remembering the group of boys he had encountered in Remy's prior dreams.

 

The boy however ignored him and the screaming continued. His voice suddenly broke and soft cries flowed through the room. "Père, s'il vous plaît m'aider! Le diable est revenu. S'il vous plaît m'aider!"

 

The instant Bobby wanted to sit down to take the boy in to his arms, the door was flung open and a man stormed inside. "Mon fils, no need t' be 'fraid!" the man said soothingly and caught the boy in his arms. "Y're safe."

 

Bobby watched silently. The stranger was now rocking the boy who continued to cry softly. Le diable, Remy had said. Had the nightmare been about Sinister? When would that monster finally leave his lover alone?

 

"Jean-Luc! What's wrong wid de petite?" A woman also entered the room, worry etched on to her face. "Did he have 'nother nightmare?"

 

Bobby's interest grew now that he knew the man's name. //So this is the man who adopted Remy?// Studying Jean-Luc LeBeau, Bobby realized the man's concern was genuine. Jean-Luc's eyes were sharp and intelligent. //A man to be reckoned with!// Bobby knew instinctively.

 

"Tante!" the boy exclaimed loudly. One hand snuck free and Remy managed to snatch Tante's. "Don' let him take Remy away!" the boy sobbed and looked up pleadingly at the man holding him.

 

"No man will ever hurt y' 'gain, petite. I made a promise, non?" Jean-Luc said and continued to rock the child. "Why won' y' tell m' who hurt y' like dis?"

 

"Non!" Remy screamed in panic, "den he'll hurt y' too, m'sieur."

 

"Y're worried 'bout m', petite?" Jean-Luc whispered wonderingly. "Don'," he added and pulled Remy into his lap. Addressing tante, Jean-Luc said, "I'll stay wid de petite."

 

Tante reluctantly nodded her head. After caressing the child's wet face she moved to the doorway. "Call m' if de petite has 'nother bad dream."

 

"Oui," Jean-Luc whispered and then concentrated on rocking his adopted son. "Tell m', Remy, what's scarin' y'?"

 

The boy seemed to shrink in those comforting arms. "Can' tell y'," he muttered eventually.

 

"I will still love y'," Jean-Luc said reassuringly.

 

Disbelief colored the boy's eyes. "I was hungry an' cold."

 

"Oui?"

 

Jean-Luc seemed prepared to accept everything Remy would tell him and Bobby felt a growing respect for this man, who had chosen to adopt a street kid, so obviously a mutant with eyes like those.

 

"De man took m' t' his place an'," Remy's voice faltered.

 

"An' hurt y'," Jean-Luc finished for him. "Remy, I want y' t' say de words. What did dey do t' y'?"

 

The boy's trembling worsened and shaking violently Remy whispered, "He told m' t' take off my clot'es an' den…"

 

Bobby swallowed hard, wondering why Remy had picked this dream, this memory to show him. He knew about his lover's past and this scene wasn't scaring him off. It only served as a reminder of what pain Remy had suffered in his youth.

 

"His hands were all over my body," Remy whispered barely audible. "I didn' know men did dat t' chil'ren, but I needed de money t' buy food an'… I didn' fight when he pushed 'side."

 

The voice cracked and Remy's sobs screamed into his ears. Bobby cringed himself hearing this admission.

 

Jean-Luc's brow knitted in concern. "Y're much too youn' t' deal wid dis. No chil' should be put t'rough dis, petite."

 

Suddenly, Remy started to struggle free, but found that Jean-Luc was determined to hold on to him. "Don', petite. I'm angry wid dose men, Remy, but not wid y'. Y're mon fils, Remy an' y' won' push m' 'way dis easily."

 

Remy's eyes grew big and Bobby realized the boy had counted on Jean-Luc being revolted by his admission. The comment Hank had made slipped in to his mind. //Yes, he feels ashamed and guilty because Sinister used stolen DNA, but it goes much deeper.// Looking at Jean-Luc he hoped he'd found a way to really reach Remy. //I'll have to prove to him that I love him in spite of his past. I can do that!//

 

Jean-Luc placed the boy back on the bed, covered him with blankets and squeezed the tiny hand clinging to his. "I'll stay here wid y', petite."

 

"Merci, m'sieur," Remy muttered, coloring with embarrassment. "Didn' want t' wake y' up."

 

"Don' worry 'bout dat, mon fils, but I told y' not t' call m' m'sieur, non? I'm y'r père now."

 

Bobby's heart thumped seeing the sudden bright smile on Remy's face.

 

"Oui, Remy remembers, père."

 

Bobby's smile weakened as Remy referred to himself in the third person again. "Remy, thanks for showing me what to do," he whispered and turned away from the bed. "Now I want you to wake up, Remy and don't you dare close this link!"

 

As Bobby opened his eyes he realized Remy was waking up as well. Immediately he checked on the status of the link. Yes, it was still open. Relieved, he gently shook Remy awake. "I want to talk to you, Remy!"

 

Remy shuddered, completely aware of what had happened. During his sleep the link had opened and had dragged Bobby into his dream. He didn't feel ashamed for what Bobby had seen, but he did feel bad for pulling Bobby in to his nightmares. //I've got t' close de link!//

 

//Remy, don't.//

 

Remy looked up at Bobby's warm eyes and sensed the sincerity in those two words. //I don' want t' hurt y',// Remy explained. His mind was a dark pit, filled with pain and guilt. He shouldn't expose Bobby to that.

 

//My choice, my decision.//

 

Remy trembled. //Oui, y'r choice, cher, but…//

 

//I can deal with the pain, Remy.// Bobby assured his lover and kissed his soft lips. //I want to ease your pain, shower you with my love… I can only do that when the link is open.// Bobby studied Remy's eyes. Hope flickered and he smiled. //I need you, Remy.//

 

//Need me?// Remy echoed surprised. //I don't understand, cher.//

 

//You will,// Bobby promised and sensed Remy's surrender. Yes, the link would remain open. //Thanks for trusting me, love. I won't let you down.//

 

Remy stared in wonder at the fierce resolve in Bobby's eyes. Finally he understood the magnitude of the love Bobby bore him. //I love y', cher,// Remy whispered in to his lover's mind.

 

///

 

"Wings?" Logan closed the door. His eyes quickly searched the room. It was late at night and he'd decided to check on the mansion's inhabitants. With Magneto staying here one couldn't be too careful.

 

"I'm fine, Logan," Warren replied. He'd been staring out of the window, wondering when the snow and ice would finally melt. It was time for spring, or at least for some sunbeams to lift the depressing mood that hung heavily over the mansion. "Where have you been?" he asked and looked over his shoulder.

 

"Makin' my rounds to be sure Magneto ain't playin' us for fools." Logan walked up to Warren and enfolded the man in an embrace. "What were ya thinkin' of?" Logan wasn't sure that he wanted to hear the answer. Warren was getting better, calmer, more focused. The nightmares had lessened in intensity and frequency and Logan knew Angel no longer needed him.

 

Soon Warren would tell him good-bye. He'd always known this day would come and he'd tried hard not to grow too attached to Warren, but… he'd always been a loyal man and he couldn't give only half his heart or soul. It hadn't surprised him to learn that his feelings for Warren ran deeper than he'd suspected.

 

When they'd fought the Marauders in the mansion and Warren had slammed into the wall, his heart had stopped momentarily. Then, seeing Sabretooth, all he'd been able to think of had been keeping Warren at a safe distance. Sabretooth would enjoy, no, relish, killing someone he loved.

 

Warren remembered Logan's question and leaned in to the embrace. "The future and…us," he said eventually, catching Logan's sharp intake of breath. Turning around in the embrace he managed to capture Logan's evasive eyes. "What?"

 

"It's okay, Wings. I understand," Logan muttered and released the man. After taking a few steps towards the doorway he muttered, "Ya know where to find me if ya need to talk."

 

Confused, Warren watched him exit his bedroom. What the hell had just happened? Mentally replaying the few words they had said, he couldn't find a reason for Logan to react the way he had.

 

Quickly, he stepped in to the corridor and was just in time to see Logan vanish inside his own room. "Logan, wait," he said and pushed a foot inside, preventing Logan from closing the door.

 

Surprised, Logan raised an eyebrow. Yes, he did understand. He had always known their liaison would only be temporary and he'd accepted that limitation. Warren was ready to face the world again and no longer needed him. //Ya've been a great teacher,// he sneered at himself. Warren had learned how to deal with his past. Now it was time to focus on the mess he'd made of his own life!

 

"What do ya want, Wings?" Suddenly Warren pushed him inside and reacting on impulse, his claws extended.

 

Warren looked at the deadly blades, but didn't fear them. Instead he quivered, remembering the way Logan had run them along his body during their lovemaking. The feel of deadly metal against his skin had pushed him over the edge. More than once he'd licked the spots they emanated from. During these few weeks he'd learned more about himself than in a lifetime. And he owed these personal revelations to Logan, Wolverine. A man he'd despised once.

 

Logan stepped aside, granting him entry. "What do ya want?" he repeated, irritated that Warren had followed him to his room.

 

"What's this all about?" Warren asked puzzled. "Are you upset because I was thinking about US?" he said, putting emphasis on the word.

 

"There's no us, Wings." Logan was about to throw Warren out of his room as Angel surprised him by pushing him against the wall. His claws had disappeared, but could pop out any moment. The expression in Warren's eyes puzzled him. "Back off, Wings!"

 

"Oh no!" Warren exclaimed, knowing he was playing with fire and loving it. "I don't know what you pretend to 'understand' as you just phrased it. I was thinking about US because I want to stop hiding this relationship."

 

Speechless, Logan stared in to clear eyes. "What did ya say?"

 

Warren leaned in closer and his tongue licked the skin beneath Logan's left ear. "All these years I've wasted thinking I'm that much better than you. I even left the team because I couldn't stand you."

 

Logan wanted to interrupt, but Warren's eyes told him not to. This was something Angel needed to get out of his system. "I was wrong, Logan. I'm not better than you. Truth is…"

 

"Yeah?" Logan said, as Warren's grip loosened. He could easily have slipped free, but he remained motionless.

 

"Truth is… I think I'm love with you." Warren chuckled softly. "Bobby is going to milk this one for years!"

 

Logan's eyes narrowed. "Ya're not thinking straight."

 

"That's true," Warren admitted. "I haven't been able to think logically because of YOU. Do you have any idea how much this frightened me? I've never before felt attracted to another man and now I'm in love with someone I actually feared!"

 

"Feared?" Logan said, realizing Warren had used the past tense.

 

"You don't scare me any longer, Logan. I can't explain it, but… when you walked into my room a moment ago I wanted you to make love to me. It was all I could think of. Does that make sense?" Warren pondered his own question. "It's more than just physical, Logan. Yes, you made me admit things I never wanted to face, but… there's this softness to you. A caring side not many people get to see."

 

Logan swallowed hard. "Are ya serious?" Oh yeah, he smelled the honesty on Warren, even his arousal, but he wanted to hear the words. Warren had surprised him greatly these last weeks. He'd discovered that Warren was a rather passionate lover once the man had done away with his prejudice. Secretly he'd always hoped their relationship would grow in to something stronger. Dependency was a bad foundation for any relationship.

 

"You want to know how serious I am?" Warren said in a hoarse tone.

 

Suddenly hands found a way inside his clothes and Logan realized he'd made a mistake in judgment. Warren wanted to be with him for the right reasons and suddenly Logan felt old and tired. "Warren?"

 

"Yes?" he looked up. Logan seldom addressed him in that way. Only then he realized how fatigued his lover looked. "Come on, let's get in to bed." Pulling Logan along Warren pondered everything that had happened lately. Sometimes he forgot Logan was human after all. To him the man consisted of pure strength and something old, something ancient he couldn't label.

 

Logan lay down on his bed and Warren moved in to his arms. Absentmindedly he stroked the soft feathers. "Do ya think the others already know about us?"

 

Warren closed his eyes and listened to Logan's steady heartbeat. "They may suspect something, but with all the problems the X-Men had lately I doubt they paid much attention to us." He loved the way Logan's hands moved over his feathers. Cocking his head he rested his chin on Logan's chest to look at his lover. "I never asked you if you're comfortable with this… relationship."

 

Logan smiled lazily. "More than comfortable," he whispered in a strangely soft tone. "More than comfortable."

 

///

 

Remy slowly opened his eyes and wondered where he was. Part of him believed everything had only been a dream and that Sinister was still holding him prisoner in his lab. But then he registered the warm body pressed into his, spooned behind him. He immediately picked up Bobby's dreams. His lover was still soundly asleep and in the middle of a rather passionate dream involving them both and… //Jean's fluffy handcuffs?//

 

Chuckling softly Remy bathed in Bobby's affectionate feelings for him. Last night had been a revelation. He'd never expected Bobby to stand at his side and fight the demons in his dreams, but his lover had done just that. Never again would he doubt Bobby's love.

 

He tried hard to control the urge to reach out telepathically to see if everyone at the mansion was doing fine. //Can' use dese powers. I shouldn' have dem.// But as Bobby shifted behind him Remy realized the link was more powerful than ever before. He wasn't sure he could take it down without Bobby's cooperation. His lover lived inside his mind, much like he did in Bobby's.

 

//I'll have t' accept dat I can' turn off de telepat'y wid Bobby, but I can refrain from usin' it on someone else!//

 

Even while resting in his lover's arms Remy felt depressed and guilty for merely existing. //I shouldn' be 'live!//

 

//Remy, stop thinking that!// Bobby admonished him, as his lover's inner turmoil woke him.

 

//Y're 'wake?// Remy hadn't realized Bobby's dreams had stopped.

 

//Love? I want to look at you.//

 

Remy slowly turned in Bobby's arms and hesitantly raised his eyes to look at his lover.

 

//I think you should take to Jean or Magneto… Scott.//

 

//I can' face dem, cher.// Shame was crushing him and Remy closed his eyes.

 

//You must!// Bobby stated, his mental voice firm, then switched to talking aloud. "I suggest you try Magneto first."

 

"Non," Remy replied, lapsing back into speech as well. Slowly, he freed himself from Bobby's arms and slipped out of bed.

 

"Remy?"

 

"I jus' want t' take a shower, cher," Remy reassured him. "Or a bat'."

 

"Go ahead, love. I'll prepare breakfast in the mean time." Bobby noticed the slouched way in which Remy moved. The elegance was gone and Remy appeared to be unwilling to move at all. With a start Bobby jumped out of bed and grabbed Remy's waist.

 

//Cher?// Remy looked up, startled and surprised. Bobby appeared upset, why?

 

//I love you,// Bobby sent and brushed Remy's cracked lips. //Don't run away from me. I know what you're thinking remember? Right now you're considering walking out of the mansion and never coming back. I'll kick your butt if I catch you thinking that again!//

 

Perplexed, Remy stared in to Bobby's eyes. //Merde!//

 

//I heard that!// Bobby chided him. //And don't forget to wash your hair. Want me to do your back later?// he offered to make up for the tone he had used earlier.

 

This time Remy smiled. //Only my back?//

 

Bobby sighed relieved. //You better keep Renard under control for now! Breakfast comes first!//

 

Remy nodded his head and wandered off to the bathroom. Absentmindedly he smiled. //I had f'rgotten I told him 'bout Renard!// Why was he feeling this gloomy? It wasn't like him to consider running away from his problems. Jean-Luc had taught him to always face them.

 

//You're depressed,// Bobby said compassionately. //It's a normal reaction after everything you've been through.//

 

//Oui, maybe y'r right, cher.// Remy admitted. Shudders racked his body as he looked in to the mirror. A stranger's face stared back at him.

 

//A face I love!// Bobby reminded him.

 

Remy smiled. Bobby had almost reached the kitchen and the link was still strong. He wondered how much distance he would have to put between them before it would die.

 

//Don't even think about finding the answer to that question!// Bobby admonished him.

 

//Cher, can I have some privacy here?// Remy distinctly registered Bobby's amused laughter.

 

//If you want me to do your back later you better get in to that bathtub now!//

 

Remy took off his clothes and refused to look at his too thin frame. //Need t' gain weight,// he realized and sighed thankfully when Bobby didn't respond. As he slid in to the warm water, he sighed and relaxed. His tired muscles loosened and Remy closed his eyes.

 

The warmth was comfortable and unexpectedly he started to cry. Loud sobs emanated from his throat, as he finally realized that he was safe.

 

//Remy? It's okay, love. Sinister is dead, remember? He can't hurt you.//

 

Bobby's thoughts echoed in his mind and Remy nodded his head. //I know, cher, but…//

 

//I'll be with you in a sec.//

 

//No need t' hurry,// Remy assured him. //I'll be fine.// Startled, Remy picked up the presence of another telepath. Instinctively he knew who it was. Her presence was too familiar. Remy did his best to lock her out, as he didn't want her to know he was using a power that was hers alone.

 

//Remy, please don't think like that,// Jean sent. //I don't blame you for anything. Please, I'm standing in the corridor. Can I come inside to talk to you?//

 

Panicking, Remy looked down at his naked body. //Non!// An amused chuckle drifted in to his mind. //Jean please!//

 

//Come on, Remy!// she sent amused. //You've got nothing I haven't seen before.//

 

Remy moaned. This wasn't going according to plan! Jean must have taken his silence as a yes because he suddenly registered soft footfalls coming his way. //Merde!// he cursed and grabbed the towels.

 

Quickly, he stepped out of the tub and slung the towels tightly around his frame. Panic returned as he realized he was about to face Jean… 

 

Nervous, Jean pushed the door ajar and peeked inside. When she'd felt Remy's pain earlier she'd made up her mind. The professor might have advised her to wait and to let Remy make the first move, but… she couldn't bear the thought that her son was in pain.

 

"Remy?" she called softly and smiled upon seeing his dishevelled appearance, his hair was still wet and large droplets dripped on to the floor. The towels did little to hide how much weight he'd lost. He looked lost to her and the way he persisted in avoiding her eyes made her reach out with even more determination.

 

"Remy, come, let's sit down." Jean extended her hand, hoping Remy would accept it. But Remy remained motionless. Sighing, Jean took another step closer to him and took his left hand in hers. Her eyes locked on the bandages and almost healed punctures, which the IV's had left behind. Resolutely, she pulled him along. //Sit down,// she instructed and took a seat next to him on the bed.

 

Remy was confused. Why was Jean doing this? He would have understood if she had never talked to him again! Unexpectedly, her fingers started to untangle his hair, the gesture took him aback and he gingerly peeked at her face. To his surprise he found that she was smiling.

 

//I never knew I had another son. Nathan will want to meet you one day,// Jean told him in an effort to provoke some kind of reaction. But only blank surprise stared back at her. Charles had been right, she realized. Remy blamed himself for everything. She had to open up a little more.

 

//I know you can hear me, Remy. Why do you think I'm angry with you? Hasn't Bobby told you that I'm thrilled that you’re my son?//

 

"Thrilled?" Remy repeated stunned.

 

//Yes,// Jean replied and snaked one arm around his waist. //I always liked you, Remy and learning the truth about you hasn't changed that. In a way I'm thankful for what Sinister did with my DNA.//

 

Remy's eyes grew big at that admission. He must have misheard that remark. Did she really say she was thankful that…?

 

//Yes, Remy. Look at you. Every mother would be proud to have you as a son!// Jean had succeeded in curling her other arm around his frame as well and without paying attention to his startled expression, she pulled him close for a hug. //I’ve wanted to do this ever since the professor told us who you really are, Remy.//

 

Remy felt paralysed. Her words of acceptance were tearing the darkness inside his mind apart. Her presence, warm and golden, moved through his mind and caressed his thoughts. Her love wrapped itself around the cold inside his soul and engulfed it in warmth. He'd never felt something like this before and in a certain way it frightened him.

 

//Remy,// Jean sent, breaking the comfortable silence that had settled between them. //You can't deny that we are mother and son. Your mind and mine are too similar. I'm not asking you to call me mum, but… I want us to be friends.//

 

Remy was too focused on this warm presence inside his mind to reply. The warmth felt like it belonged there, like it knew every dark corner where he used to hide from the pain. Jean's thoughts touched all those places, each time assuring him everything was fine. It was more than he could take right now.

 

He'd spent these last days in his own private hell and his nemeses had almost destroyed him. If it hadn't been for Bobby and the X-Men he would still be Sinister's. He would have died in that lab, or maybe Sinister would have put him in a clone's body when his own had grown old. Shuddering, he looked at Jean. Her eyes radiated warmth and acceptance. He realized that she was waiting for some kind of reply. As he moistened his lips to speak, her gaze darkened slightly.

 

//Talk to me in my mind, Remy. It's your birth right, your inheritance.// Jean's eyes brightened again in expectation.

 

Mentally too tired to object, Remy gave in. //I don' know what t' say, what t' do.//

 

//What does your heart say?// Jean replied and kissed his brow.

 

Remy trembled at that touch. //I never had a mère,// he started and realized tears were flowing down his face. There was no way back now. He had to finish what Sinister had started. //When I was lil' I dreamed of my mère holdin' me an' I wondered why she'd left me behind. I always t'ought my parents didn' want me.//

 

//I can see why you'd think that,// Jean replied, gently wiping away the tears from his face. //I know it's a little late but I want you to know that I love you. I want you to be part of my little family. Yes, I know Scott sometimes acts… like a prick, but…// she paused, seeing the grin on his face. //But basically he's a good man and I know he wants a chance to get to know you better.//

 

Remy chuckled softly. //It feels good t' know dat my mère didn' abandon me,// he sighed in to her mind.

 

Pleased with her results, Jean decided not to dwell any longer on the past. She wanted Remy to know that things had changed. From this moment on he could count on his family to be there for him. //I love you, Remy,// she told him again. Jean suspected he needed to hear it many times more before he'd start believing it.

 

//Merci, Jean. Knowin' y're okay wid dis means a lot t' me,// Remy whispered shyly.

 

//Okay with it?// she repeated and grinned at him. //Remy, // and suddenly she knew words wouldn't sooth him. Instead she tightened the hug.

 

Remy wondered if she planned on hugging him to death. She was holding him like she never intended to let him go again! //Jean? I need t' breat'e, y' know?// But Jean's mischievous look threw him off balance.

 

//I want to hear you say it, just once, Remy. //

 

//What?// he wondered. The answer flashed brightly in her mind. //Does it mean dat much t' y'?// he thought and only then realized she'd heard that too.

 

//Yes.//

 

A smile, warm and accepting appeared on Remy's face. He wasn't sure who was the most nervous about this development, but in the end he found the courage and whispered, //Oui, mère.//

 

//Thanks, Remy.// Jean stroked her son's back and hoped it wasn't the last time he would address her like that.

 

///

 

Bobby stood in the corridor, listening to every word of the telepathic exchange between mother and son. He couldn't shut it out, as the link buzzed with energy. Jean's words however made him smile. "I told you to talk her!" he chided Remy who couldn't hear him.

 

"Uhm, Bobby?"

 

Scott's voice came as no surprise. Bobby suspected that Scott had listened to their conversation as well through the link Jean and he shared. Scott had changed his uniform for more casual clothes and glasses replaced the visor. It was hard to tell what the man was feeling and Bobby waited for his friend to address him.

 

"Think I can go inside?" Scott asked, his tone unsure.

 

Bobby nodded his head. "I think you should. Remy is opening up right now and you should take advantage of that. I'll wait here." He didn't want to distract Remy now that he was reaching out to Jean.

 

Scott mumbled a thank you and hesitantly stepped inside. Jean was so much better at handling these situations! He never knew what to say or to do, scared to screw up a fragile friendship or relationship.

 

Jean smiled, sensing her husband's insecurity. Talking to Remy would do Scott some good too. //Remy?// Her eyes shone with pleasure when he no longer tried to avert his eyes. Hopefully she had managed to convince him of her sincerity. "I think Scott wants a word with you as well." Jean got to her feet after placing one more kiss on his check. "I'll go and keep Bobby company."

 

//Scott wants t' talk t' me?// he asked Jean as she walked over to the doorway.

 

//Of course, what did you think?// Jean chided gently and opened the door. The couple exchanged a loving glance before Scott walked inside. Jean then took hold of Bobby's arm. "Come on, we're going to have some coffee. I think Scott and Remy need some time alone."

 

Bobby didn't object. There were some things he wanted to ask her any way.

 

///

 

Scott took a deep breath before making his way over to the bed. Remy suddenly looked too young to deal with this. There was something infinitely sad in those alien eyes and Scott wasn't sure what to say.

 

He picked up a robe lying on a chair and draped it over Remy's shoulders before sitting down. "You look cold," he whispered and stared at the floor.

 

"Merci," Remy mumbled and pulled the robe closer to his body, Scott was right, he did feel cold. But this time it was a physical cold, as his mind was still warm from Jean's thoughts.

 

"I'm not good at things like this," Scott muttered eventually. Remy was looking to him to set the tone of this conversation, but he was at a loss. What did one say in a situation like this?

 

Remy clutched the robe and couldn't help but sense Scott's confusion. However, there was no accusation, no anger aimed at him in Scott's mind and Remy relaxed. "I don' know what t' say…"

 

Scott smiled at hearing that. "You know that we already have one adult son? Nathan? And now we've got another."

 

"I know," Remy confirmed. "Cyke…" then corrected himself, "Scott, Je suis désolé…" he started, but Scott cut him short in a resolved tone.

 

"Damn it, Remy, stop being sorry for what Sinister did!"

 

Remy sucked in his breath, surprised by Scott's tone. "But he took Jean 'cause of me!"

 

Suddenly Scott began to understand. "Remy," he said and roughly grabbed Remy's hands. "Listen to me. When Sinister took Jean I was furious with myself for not being able to protect her. But then, I heard that you had left the mansion so Sinister would let her go and… What the hell were you thinking?" Scott vehemently shook his head. "That your life is worth less than Jean's?"

 

Remy was holding his breath. This lecture had been coming for a long time and Scott wasn't holding back.

 

"You're my son, damn it! If Sinister had killed you, I would have never forgiven myself. I was the one who had to protect you and I screwed up! Don't you ever dare sneak off like that again! You're not too old to be spanked, young man!"

 

"Spanked? Mon Dieu, did you really say spanked'?" Remy repeated stunned.

 

"Well, or we could ground you, but locking you up in your room wouldn't be much of a punishment, knowing Bobby would find a way to sneak in!" Scott continued as his tone softened. "I know this must come as a shock to you, but we care a lot about you. And Jean… I think she's going to fuss over you until she's sure you're feeling better."

 

"Merde," Remy whispered slight amused. "She almost hugged me t' deat' a moment ago!"

 

Scott smiled and gently squeezed Remy's hands. "I guess I just want you to know that I'm okay with this."

 

Remy locked eyes with Scott and sensed it was the truth. "Merci," he said honestly. "I was 'fraid dat…"

 

"We wouldn't accept you," Scott finished knowingly. "We were never angry with you, Remy."

 

Immensely thankful Remy smiled weakly.

 

"Now get dressed, young man! I'm hungry and last time Logan ate my breakfast because I was late."

 

"I ain't leavin' dis room." Remy looked up apologetically. He felt safe here and he didn't want to run in to Magneto by accident, as he still feared that confrontation.

 

"Oh yes you are!" Scott replied in a firm tone and walked over to the cupboard. "Bobby's clothes will fit," he remarked and threw Remy some jeans and a white shirt. "Now, do you need assistance?"

 

"Non!" Remy said and shivered at the thought of Scott helping him get dressed. Slowly he picked up the clothes and walked in to the bathroom.

 

"Hurry up in there! I'm hungry!" Scott called loudly and complimented himself for not giving in to Remy. No way would he allow Remy to hide in this room!

 

Remy sighed in resignation and brushed his hair. Why was Scott acting like this all of a sudden? As he returned to the bedroom, he noticed Scott had already opened the door.

 

"Let's go," Scott stated and smiled. Remy's eyes were questioning him and he suddenly realized that if Sinister had made another change in Remy's DNA those eyes might have possessed another quality. Remy might have been able to control the optic blast, but Sinister had decided differently or made a mistake when rearranging the DNA.

 

Remy unintentionally received that particular thought. It was distressing to know that Scott's DNA was probably responsible for his alien eyes.

 

Scott made an educated guess at what had upset Remy and smiled weakly. "I never thought of them as demon's eyes," he said reassuringly.

 

"Merci," Remy whispered and allowed Scott to rest a hand on his shoulder, it was the strangest thing to suddenly be accepted by his parents. He'd always dreamed something like this would happen some day and now that the time had come he felt shy and… hurt.

 

//

 

Logan was fully aware of Warren's appreciative gaze, as he slipped into his clothes. Last night Warren had initiated their lovemaking and Logan had found himself pinned down on to his stomach. Warren hadn't wasted any time in claiming him and had buried himself inside his lover. What had shocked Logan most had been his own willingness to surrender. Maybe Warren wasn't the only one still learning about his desires and needs.

 

"Hungry?" Warren inquired and stretched his body. His wings almost touching the walls as he spread them.

 

"Yeah," Logan grunted. Fully dressed he returned to the bed and observed Warren's seductive pose, legs spread, resting on his elbows, he presented a challenge. But Logan shook his head. "Warren, 'bout last night," Logan started and wondered when Wings had changed in to Warren. He'd never liked that name and yet, it now rolled gently off his tongue.

 

Warren grinned wickedly. "I wasn't sure you'd let me do that to you. You're always the one in control, calling the shots, but last night… I don't know what happened."

 

Logan cupped his lover's face in the palm of his hand. "Ya surprised me."

 

"I surprised myself," Warren admitted and cocked his head to savour Logan's caress. "I hope I didn't do anything wrong… It was my first time…" Warren offered as an apology.

 

"Ya were great," Logan assured him and hesitated to add the next bit. "An' I liked it that ya were the aggressive one for a change. I didn't know how temptin' it could be to… simply trust someone else to take care of yar needs."

 

Warren nodded his head and sat upright. "That's how I feel about you, Logan. I know that you'll take care of me and I want to do the same thing for you. I trust you."

 

Logan swallowed hard. "So ya're serious 'bout tellin' the others?"

 

"Yes," Warren said in a firm tone. "But let me tell Bobby? I want to see the look on his face when he finds out!'

 

Amused, Logan shook his head, as he tried to imagine Bobby's reaction. "Okay, but I get to tell Gumbo."

 

Warren looked slightly disappointed at that. "Okay," he gave in. Quickly, he got out of bed and picked up his clothes from the floor. Hopefully Logan hadn't shredded them last night. The pace had turned frantic once he'd told Logan what he planned on doing to him.

 

Logan started to suspect that Warren was stalling, studying his clothes like that. Seeing that subtle and exotic looking body in front of him, his mouth started to water. "Ya better hurry up or I'll throw ya right back on the bed."

 

Warren grinned. "Talk is cheap, Logan." Warren put on his trousers. "Maybe tonight we can… steal those handcuffs Jean gave Remy for Christmas?" His heart thumped as he imaged what Logan would look like cuffed to the bed. "I want to try them on you," Warren said seductively, as he moved to the door. "Throw YOU face down on the bed, spread those legs and take you hard and deep."

 

Logan's only response was a low, dangerous growl.

 

"Like that?" Warren said; the challenge clear in his voice.

 

Logan got up from the bed and stalked him. Warren was getting an attitude and it was time to lay down the rules. "No one ties me down."

 

"We'll see about that!" Warren quipped, opened the door and flew downstairs. Looking back he saw the bulge in Logan's trousers. But his lover wasn't the only one aroused. His own erection was throbbing painfully.

 

"Hey, look where you're flying!"

 

The warning came too late and the collision swept the other person off his feet. "Bobby?" Warren whispered and noticed Jean failed in hiding a chuckle.

 

"What's gotten in to you?" Bobby asked surprised. Warren looked different. The eyes sparkled and he seemed very energetic.

 

"Sorry, I was distracted," Warren said softly, but kept a close eye on Logan who now strode down the stairs, an evil gleam in his eyes.

 

"Ya wanted to tell the ice cube? Here's yar chance!" Logan sneered and extended his claws.

 

"Oh shit," Warren cursed, recognizing that expression in Logan's eyes. It usually meant he ended up on all fours with Logan driving him insane. "Got to go!" he yelped and tried putting more distance between him and his lover.

 

"No way," Logan whispered and leaped in to the air, pulling Warren down with him.

 

"What's this about?" Bobby turned to Jean, a helpless expression in his eyes.

 

"Lover's quarrel," Jean whispered in return and giggled.

 

"What?" Bobby repeated and looked at the two men, both struggling to end up on top. Logan's claws had disappeared, but his grin proved he was enjoying himself. "Are you telling me," and Bobby looked at Jean, "that they're…"

 

"Together, a couple, dating," Jean started and smiled at Bobby's baffled expression.

 

//Remy?// Bobby called his lover. //You're not going to believe this!//

 

//I heard everyt'ing, cher,// came Remy's response. //I can imagine Wolvie likin' men, but I always t'ought…//

 

"That Warren was as heterosexual as they got!" Bobby finished aloud.

 

Warren sought Bobby's eyes. "I wanted to tell you myself," he started.

 

Logan used that moment to gain advantage and straddled his lover's hips. "I guess they know now."

 

"Yes, I guess they do," Warren admitted and shrugged his shoulders. Logan was hard and his arousal pressed against his body, demanding satisfaction.

 

Bobby fought hard to keep a dignified face, but finally exploded with laughter. "This is too much!"

 

"Logan, let go!" Warren demanded and locked eyes with his lover, telling him this wasn't the right time or place to have sex.

 

Logan growled his disappointment, but got to his feet. Extending a hand, Warren grabbed it. Logan pulled his lover up from the floor. Suddenly he realized it had been Jean who had mentioned the lover's quarrel. "Ya knew 'bout this?" he asked her.

 

Jean nodded her head once. "The two of you radiate lust and wamth. You don't have to be a telepath to know what's going on. I'm happy for both of you." Jean claimed Bobby's arm and dragged him to the kitchen. She was hungry and in need of some black coffee.

 

"That went rather well," Warren said pleased. Then, he stared in to Logan's eyes.

 

"Ya know what we're gonna do after breakfast?" Logan baited him.

 

"Oh yes, I know," Warren muttered sensually. "And I'm looking forward to it!"

 

///

 

Questioningly, Remy looked up at Scott who had fallen in step beside him. "Is it true? Are Logan and Ange…?"

 

"Oh that," Scott muttered distracted. "Yes, I guess so. Jean told me they had gotten quite close these last weeks." He'd been too occupied back then to discuss this with the professor or Jean. Sinister had been lurking behind their backs and he didn't really see any problems just because Logan and Warren were doing the deed.

 

Remy smiled briefly. As long as he could focus on someone else, everything was fine. He just didn't want to think about his own problems.

 

They reached the kitchen and Scott gestured Remy to step inside first. Not in a mood to argue about something this trivial Remy complied. Immediately he smelled coffee and toast. His stomach began to growl loudly and he smiled apologetically at Scott.

 

"When was the last time you ate?" Scott inquired concerned. While waiting for the others to join them he started to squeeze some oranges. Remy could use some extra vitamins.

 

"Last night. Jean made pancakes?" Remy said in an uncertain tone.

 

"Guess you only ate one!" Scott remarked and handed him the fresh orange juice.

 

Remy hesitated to accept it. "I can make my own."

 

"Just drink it, Remy!" Scott instructed and walked over to the fridge, getting everything he needed to prepare breakfast. "How do you want your eggs?"

 

Remy almost choked on the juice hearing that question. Was Scott going to make him breakfast?

 

"Scrambled," Bobby replied instead as he strolled in to the kitchen, followed by Jean, Warren and Logan.

 

Remy sighed. The last thing he wanted was to be the center of attention. He didn't feel comfortable with this many people around, even though they were his friends.

 

//Relax,// Bobby told him and sat down next to his lover. //Look at them,// and he pointed Logan and Warren out to Remy. The two men were bickering and keeping a close eye on each other. //Remind you of someone?//

 

//We're not like dat!// Remy objected. Feeling shy all of a sudden he avoided looking in to Warren's eyes, as the man tried to catch his gaze.

 

//Yes, we are!// Bobby stated and buttered his toast. "Hand me the strawberry marmalade?" he asked Warren.

 

Warren carried the item over to the table and sat down as well. His wings quivered, feeling Logan's eyes on him. "Remy? We were worried about you," he said, telling Logan with an impatient gesture to stop stalking him.

 

Logan took the hint and decided to pester Scott instead. The bacon and eggs smelled heavenly and he was determined to grab that first portion.

 

"I'm feelin' better, merci," Remy acknowledged and was pleased with the change he sensed in Warren. "Y' look happy."

 

"Well," Warren replied and actually blushed. "Logan has something to do with that."

 

"I know," Remy admitted softly. Bobby's hand squeezed his knee and he quickly reached down to curl his fingers around his lover's.

 

Scott walked over to the breakfast table and placed the bacon and eggs on it. Logan followed him, grumpy because Scott had refused to give him a serving before the others had had a chance to decide if they wanted some or not.

 

Remy's eyes widened as Bobby started to pile up food items on his plate. //I hope y' don' expect me t' eat all dat!//

 

//I do!// Bobby replied and smiled.

 

///

 

Magnus followed his nose, picking up seductive fragrances coming from the kitchen. Hungry, he decided to go in search of some breakfast himself. As he got closer to the kitchen, he identified several voices and he almost turned back, not wanting to spoil their conversation. But at hearing Remy's voice he changed his mind. Resolved, Magnus marched into the kitchen. It was time to talk things out.

 

///

 

All voices died as Magnus strode inside. Ashamed, Remy stared at his plate. This was why he'd wanted to stay in his room! Damn Scott for making him leave his sanctuary. Remy told himself not to peek at Magnus' feelings. Not because he didn't want to infringe on the man's privacy, but because he was too scared to learn Magnus' feelings for him. He didn't want to experience Magnus' anger or loathing.

 

Bobby, who had picked up on those thoughts, looked at Jean for guidance. He knew for certain that Magneto didn't loathe Remy, but his lover would never believe him. Jean saved him.

 

"Maybe we should eat in the living room." Jean poked Logan in the ribs, telling him to grab his plate and follow her. One by one they left the kitchen until only Remy and Bobby remained.

 

Remy almost panicked as Bobby picked up his plate to join the others. //Don' go, cher!//

 

"Everything will be just fine," he soothed his lover and smiled tenderly. "Trust me." On his way out he searched Magnus' eyes and was assured by the firm expression they possessed.

 

"We need to talk," Magnus started and took in Remy's shy appearance. He'd only once seen the young man this withdrawn and uncertain. "This reminds me of our first encounter." Magnus poured himself some coffee and sat down opposite his son. "You know better than to be afraid of me."

 

Remy pushed back his chair, but then froze. "Do y' hate me?"

 

"Hate you?" Magnus repeated, tasting the words. "No."

 

Remy sighed slightly relieved. "Y've got every right t' hate me."

 

"Why?" Magnus placed his mug on the table and studied his son.

 

"Sinister created me wit'out y'r permission." Remy really didn't want to go there. He just wanted to get back in bed with Bobby and lose himself in his lover's arms and mind.

 

"I knew you'd blame yourself," Magnus commented. He rose from the chair and then walked up to Remy. Slowly, he took hold of those delicate wrists and pulled Remy to his feet so he could look him in the eyes. "You didn't do anything wrong, Remy. Sinister committed these crimes. You didn't."

 

Remy devoured every word Magnus spoke. "I was 'fraid."

 

"Why?" Magnus asked patiently.

 

"Y' saved my life once… I was scared y' wished y'd left me t' die instead." Remy smiled weakly. "Y'r… friendship means a lot t' me."

 

"Friendship," Magnus mumbled and turned Remy's hands in his until the palms faced upwards. Slowly he traced the lines inside the thief's hands. "My feelings for you go much deeper than friendship," he confessed.

 

Remy tried hard not to let go of the surprised moan that threatened to escape his lips. The way Magneto's was caressing his hands was… beyond words. "I wondered 'bout dat," he admitted. "Why are y' still here?"

 

"I want to get to know my son." Magnus cocked his head and smiled. "And maybe he wants to get to know one of his fathers?"

 

Remy smiled. "Jean-Luc is de only père I ever had… but… now it seems I've got two more."

 

"And a mother," Magnus pointed out to him, now firmly clasping Remy's hands in his. In order to make this work he needed the physical contact. It would make it a lot harder on Remy to shut him out.

 

"Oui," Remy whispered. "I never t'ought I'd ever get t' know my real identity."

 

"So, will you stop avoiding me?" Magnus asked softly and brought Remy's hands close to his chest.

 

"Oui," Remy sighed.

 

Magnus' smile took on a mischievous expression. "Aren't you going to give your father a hug?"

 

Feeling strangely shy Remy hesitated.

 

Magnus however, pulled him closer and held him for a few moments. "Looks like we both found what was missing in our lives."

 

Nodding his head Remy tasted the truth in those words. "I can' explain it," he started gingerly and rested his head on his father's chest. "But I feel… connected t' y'. Wid Jean dere is de telepat'ic link, but wid y'… it's different."

 

"I know, son. It was there right from the start. When I found you in Antarctica I began to care for you." Magnus understood what Remy was trying to say.

 

A soft voice coming from the doorway caught their attention and father and son both looked up.

 

"Are the two of you joining us in the living room?" Charles inquired with a bright smile. "I think Logan is dying to sneak back in to the kitchen to get more bacon and eggs."

 

"Yes, we will," Magnus replied for both of them.

 

Remy followed his father into the corridor and peeked at the professor, who had set everything in motion with that DNA test. //Merci, m'sieur for givin' me back my family.//

 

Charles smiled in return. Watching both men disappear around the corner he nodded his head. Maybe he'd been right about Magnus after all. There was a core of goodness and righteousness in that troubled soul. Something told him that he'd just witnessed a new beginning.

 

TBC


	4. The Miracle of Love part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last of the series in which Remy overcomes his depression and fully  
> realizes the love Bobby bears him. But Apocalypse needs a new Death  
> and decides that Remy makes a suitable candidate. During all this chaos  
> a young boy looks to Remy to find the love and affection his deceased  
> parents can no longer give him. Warren has to face his own hell when  
> Apocalypse uses him as bait to lure Remy closer. When Warren faces  
> losing his wings for a second time he's ready to die. Logan however, is  
> resolved to save him and to take him home.

The Miracle of Love: Eurythmics

 

How many sorrows

Do you try to hide

In a world of illusions

That's covering your mind?

 

The miracle of love

Will take away your pain

When the miracle of love

Comes your way again.

 

 

Scott exchanged an approving smile with his wife. Remy had fallen asleep on the couch in the living room, curled up and hugging a pillow. Most of the other X-Men had silently returned to the kitchen for more bacon and eggs or coffee without waking the sleeper.

 

Bobby was looking out of the window, enjoying the sight of the icy white tapestry. As he turned around, he noticed the couple's smile and looked lovingly at Remy. Soundlessly, he walked over to Jean and Scott and said, "Everything will be just fine."

 

Jean nodded her head. "I know, but this is just the beginning. Remy still has a long way ahead of him." Her smile weakened a little and she looked questioningly at Scott. "Somehow I think Remy and Nate might get along just fine."

 

"Yes, Sinister plays a major part in both their lives," Scott mumbled. "But with Remy it's different."

 

"Nate doesn't really need us," Jean agreed and smiled apologetically at Bobby. "But Remy does."

 

"I sometimes wonder," Bobby started and leaned against the wall. "What if the professor hadn't insisted on running that DNA test?"

 

"We would have accepted him anyway," Jean replied. "Not as our son, but certainly as a friend and team mate."

 

"Jean, there's something I want to ask you," Bobby said slightly uncomfortable. "During our time in Paris Remy had us… floating in the room. I don't how to describe it. Do you think he has some telekinetic abilities as well?"

 

Scott looked up, interested as well. Nate was an extremely powerful telepath and had mastered his telekinetic ability. Was it possible Remy possessed the same qualities? He shuddered at the thought of Remy losing control. "We should find out."

 

"We will," Jean soothed him. "But Remy's potential is still expanding. I don't know how strong he will get and we shouldn't forget Magneto's powers." Turning to Bobby she continued, "He might have used a magnetic field instead of telekinesis."

 

Bobby hadn't considered that yet. "Remy… doesn't want to use any of his powers," he revealed.

 

"I know that," Jean admitted and noticed Scott's surprised expression. "I had to convince him that it was fine to talk to me using telepathy."

 

"This will take longer than I thought," Scott murmured privately. "And who will teach him how to use his powers?" A wicked grin appeared on his face. "I want to be there when Remy realizes he can fly." A low chuckle left his throat.

 

Bobby's eyes mirrored his surprise. He hadn't considered that possibility. "Fly?"

 

Jean agreed with her husband. "Maybe this is where Magneto… Magnus should take over. I suspect he can show Remy how to handle his abilities."

 

Scott shook his head, not pleased with that suggestion. "I don't trust him… not completely."

 

"You can trust him where Remy's concerned," Jean said firmly. "I suspect Magnus doesn't really understand the depth of his own feelings for Remy. Something tells me this might be the first time someone REALLY needs him." Jean pondered the situation and then grinned at her husband. "Why don't you set up some kind of training schedule for Remy? He'll need to get back in to shape."

 

"Yeah," Bobby muttered. "Scott's always been a slave driver!"

 

"Hey, I resent that!" Scott chuckled, but realized Jean had made a valid point. "Come on, let's give them some time alone," he whispered in to Jean's ear and pulled her along.

 

Bobby watched them leave and then walked over to Remy. Sitting down on the couch, he studied Remy's face, which still looked too pale. Raising an arm, he wrapped it around his lover. //Remy?// He reached out, making sure no nightmares were tormenting him.

 

Remy stirred and slowly opened his eyes. He was turning into a light sleeper and Bobby's thoughts had immediately awakened him. Stretching lazily he licked his lips and smiled. "Oui, cher?"

 

Bobby drew in a deep breath, uncertain how to phrase his next question. "Remy, why did you leave your ring behind?" Slowly, he removed the ring from his finger and showed it to his lover.

 

"I didn' want Sinister t' get his dirty hands on it," Remy admitted shyly. "I shouldn' have left like dat, but I couldn' bear de t'ought of Jean…"

 

"I understand," Bobby reassured him. "Want it back?"

 

"Oui," Remy whispered shakily. "If y' still want me t' wear it? I really don' deserve 'not'er chance."

 

"Oh, Remy!" Bobby said disapprovingly. "I just wish you would stop getting yourself into trouble like that!" Tenderly, he slid the ring back in to place and caressed his lover's nimble fingers. "I want to hold you, love."

 

Remy snuggled up to him and relished the embrace. "Cher?"

 

"Yes?" Bobby rested his chin on Remy's locks, feeling his lover's heartbeat underneath his fingertips.

 

"Are y' happy wid me?" Remy's voice sounded uncertain, wavering.

 

//Of course I am!// Bobby reassured him. //You're back in my arms, Sinister is dead and I now hold a trump over Warren for the rest of his life! Weren't you the one who suggested he should talk to Wolvie?// Remy's soft, but genuine laughter made him smile.

 

//Oui, I did. But I never t'ought… Ange looks better, non?//

 

//Yes, it's been a while since I've seen him this happy.//

 

//Cher?//

 

//Yes?// Bobby replied patiently and cast a glance at his lover's face. His heart missed a beat seeing that familiar look of mischief on Remy's face.

 

//Logan asked me if dey could borrow de handcuffs.//

 

//Sure, why not?// Bobby's gaze darkened briefly. //We aren't going to use them, are we?//

 

//Non,// Remy whispered in to his lover's mind. //I don' ever want t' be shackled 'gain…//

 

//You could cuff me to the bed,// Bobby suggested and smiled.

 

//Y' can' be serious, cher!// Remy raised his head to search Bobby's eyes.

 

Bobby grinned. //Why are you surprised? I thought you'd like to see me helpless and at your mercy?//

 

Speechless, Remy blinked his eyes. //I ain't goin' t' comment on dat!//

 

Bobby now shook with laughter. //Never thought you were shy!//

 

//I ain't shy!// Remy stated firmly and glared indignantly at his lover. But there was something else on Bobby's mind, something he was avoiding bringing up. //What do y' want t' know?//

 

Not looking forward to this, Bobby asked. //When we were in Paris you made us float in the room, do you know that? No, apparently you don't.// Bobby concluded, correctly interpreting Remy's baffled expression. //You either used telekinesis or a magnetic field, a sphere like Magnus does.//

 

"Mon Dieu," Remy exclaimed and sat upright, pulling away from Bobby's arms. "Why didn' y' tell me?"

 

"I didn't think you could… handle it," Bobby admitted concerned. "Think you can repeat that little demonstration here and now?"

 

"Are y' askin' me t'? Y' can' be askin' me dat!" Upset, Remy got to his feet and started pacing the room.

 

"You've got to learn how to use your powers, Remy," Bobby admonished him. "I don't understand why you're this… reluctant. Scott, Jean and Magnus accepted you, so what's the problem?"

 

"I don' know, cher," Remy whispered; his voice shaky and uncertain. His watering eyes pleaded with his lover to be patient with him. "I… don' know who I am, cher."

 

Bobby got to his feet as well and leaned in to kiss Remy. "I once told you that you're the man I love. That's all you need to know,"

 

Remy trembled. "I don' know where I'd be wit'out your love, cher."

 

Smiling affectionately Bobby took hold of Remy's left hand and brought the fingers to his lips. Slowly, taking his time, he kissed each fingertip. "And if it hadn't been for you I'd still be hiding in the closet!" That brought a weak smile to Remy's face and Bobby relished seeing it. Remy had smiled so little during these last weeks. //That's going to change,// he promised privately.

 

///

 

"Wanna play Twister?" Bobby inquired in a mischievous tone. They'd moved some of Remy's stuff to his room, as they tended to end up here anyway. Remy's clothes now lay next to his in the cupboard and his toothbrush had found a way in to the bathroom. Yes, Remy had definitely moved in and Bobby loved it!

 

Remy looked up from the book he'd been trying to read. "Oui," he sighed, aware he needed the distraction. It had taken him one hour to read one sentence. As he watched Bobby spread out the mat on the floor, he wondered why his lover hadn't asked him about that last dream. The question was always there, hovering at the edge of his mind, but Bobby was holding back for some obscure reason. //Y' can ask me, cher. What is it?//

 

Bobby smiled. He'd been waiting for Remy to make that first move and Remy's curiosity had won at last! "I was thinking about… what's his name? Jean-Luc? Shouldn't you let him know what you discovered?" Bobby never expected Remy to grow pale at that suggestion. "What?" he said and hurried over to his lover's side. "Did I say something wrong?"

 

"Non," Remy shook his head, trying to wave away Bobby's concern. "I assumed y' wanted t' know more 'bout…"

 

"The abuse you hinted at?" Bobby said softly, hating the way Remy flinched. "No, you'll tell me about that when you're ready." He knew better than to pressure Remy in to telling him something that painful. "Don't you miss Jean-Luc? Or that woman I saw in your dreams?"

 

"Tante?" Remy's smile returned. "Oui, I miss dem, but I can' go back an'… dis now feels like home."

 

"What about calling them?" Bobby pressed on, smelling victory. "Would that be trespassing as well?"

 

"Cher?" Remy whispered in an uncertain tone.

 

"Here." Bobby picked up the phone from the bed. "Why don't you call them right now?"

 

Confused, Remy stared at the phone. How had they managed to get off track that quickly? "What 'bout playin' Twister?" he asked, trying to change the subject.

 

"Want some privacy?" Bobby offered.

 

Remy smiled warmly at that suggestion. //De link…//

 

//You can shut it down if that makes you feel more comfortable. I don't wanna pry,// Bobby sent sincerely.

 

"I don' want t' shut it down," Remy confessed in a guilty tone.

 

"Great!" Bobby radiated pride as he stared in to his lover's eyes. "Now call them."

 

Remy realized Bobby was serious and would keep pestering him until he gave in. How long had it been since he'd last talked to Jean-Luc or Tante? His mouth grew dry and he didn't trust his voice any longer. "I can' do it."

 

"Why?" Bobby knew he'd won. Remy wanted to make that call, even though he denied it.

 

"I don' know what t' say."

 

"You will," Bobby promised. A long minute passed by in silence and eventually Remy began punching in the number. Bobby remained quiet, sensing the turmoil in Remy's mind. Squeezing his lover's sweaty hand he smiled reassuringly.

 

Nervous, Remy moistened his lips and rehearsed his first lines… but when a woman's voice answered him, he forgot everything he'd wanted to say.

 

Bobby poked him in the ribs. "Say something!"

 

"If dis be some kind of joke, y' ll be sorry!" the woman stated in a calm tone.

 

"Tante?" Remy squeezed out, barely able to believe he was actually talking to the woman who'd been a mother to him for so many years. "Tante, c'est Remy."

 

"Remy!"

 

Smiling, Remy moved the phone a little further away from his ear. She'd called out his name in a loud, almost ecstatic tone.

 

"Remy! Tante has been waitin' f'r y' t' make dis call! We heard horrible t'ings 'bout what 'appened t' y', mon petit!"

 

Remy quickly exchanged a glance with Bobby. //Horrible t'ings?// "Tante? What did y' hear?"

 

"Dat dey left y' on de ice t' die! Jean-Luc is furious! It's so good t' hear y'r voice, mon petit. Are y' eatin' right?"

 

Bobby chuckled, sitting at Remy's feet. This Tante sounded awfully protective! //Just what you need, another person watching your every move!//

 

"Don' laugh!" Remy chided his lover and tried to tickle him in to submission. Bobby was extremely ticklish and was squirming for mercy in no time. "Now behave!"

 

"Remy? Who are y' talkin' t'? Ca va bien, petit?"

 

"Why is she calling you petit? Doesn't that mean little?" Bobby quipped. "Or is she referring to Renard?"

 

"Merde!" Remy chuckled and composed himself again. "Excuse moi, Tante. Mon ami here t'inks he's bein' funny."

 

"Ami? So y're fine? Remy, I worry 'bout y'!"

 

Remy's eyes began to water. "No need t' worry, Tante. I found some great friends here…"

 

"Uhm," Tante didn't sound convinced. "Jean-Luc is right t' check on y'. Y' sound… "

 

"Tante, what did y' say?" Suddenly alert, Remy stared at Bobby. "Check on me?"

 

"Oui, Jean-Luc is on his way t' de mansion."

 

"Non!" Remy exclaimed terrified. //What if père walks in on Magnus or Scott and Jean?//

 

Bobby, serious once again, tried to reassure his lover. "I'm sure Jean-Luc will understand."

 

"Remy? Tell Tante who's talkin' t' y'!" Her tone had changed to urgent, demanding obedience.

 

Bobby shivered slightly and suddenly realized how protective Jean-Luc and Tante were of Remy. They had raised him, had seen him through the nightmares. These two people probably knew every secret Remy was still trying to hide from him, afraid it would disgust him.

 

"Remy! Chile! Y' tell Tante now!"

 

Remy sighed heavily. Tante would probably call him right back to demand an explanation. If Tante would set her mind to it, the thieves' guild would supply her with Bobby's phone number in a heartbeat.

 

"Tell her, love," Bobby whispered and nodded his head. "You can't hide in the closet, remember?"

 

//It ain't dat,// Remy explained. //They ain't prejudiced.//

 

Bobby looked at him questioningly.

 

//Dey might find it… bizarre, dat I've taken a male lover… considerin'…//

 

//What happened to you in your childhood?// Bobby finished, understanding his lover a little better.

 

//Oui.// Remy smiled, as Tante repeated her request, but this time it had turned in to a command. "Tante, I… found someone who loves me."

 

"C'est grand! Who is it?"

 

Remy smiled, but mentally prepared himself for her reaction. "His name is Robert, Bobby." Tante remained silent on the other end and Remy cringed in the chair.

 

"Tante?"

 

"Je suis heureux, Remy..." Her tone grew soft, tender and caring. "Y' deserve t' be happy, chile. He better treat y' right or Tante will teach him manners!"

 

Bobby rested his chin on Remy's knees. His hands gently grabbed his lover's waist and he started to pull Remy on to the floor. "I will," he called into the phone.

 

"Tante, I…" Remy didn't resist and ended up sprawled on top of his lover's body. "Got t' go!" Remy whispered as Bobby's hand slipped underneath his shirt. "Je promets t' call 'gain!"

 

"Oui, chile," Tante replied and her chuckle echoed through the connection. "Je comprends. Tante was youn' once aussi! Je t'aime," she whispered eventually.

 

"Merci, Tante," Remy said passionately. It meant a lot to him that she'd reacted like that. In his heart he knew she trusted his judgment. As he terminated the connection the phone slipped from his fingers. Diving to his lover's lips he forgot that he was supposed to feel depressed and miserable.

 

Bobby thoroughly enjoyed sensing Remy's sudden outburst of passion, but… //Didn't she say that Jean-Luc was on his way over here? Wonder when he'll arrive.//

Remy stared at him in shock. //Merde!// He'd forgotten about that. //Dis be trouble, cher!//

 

///

 

Remy paused as he reached Charles Xavier's study. His telepathic powers told him who was inside; Magnus, Jean, Scott and the Professor, the four people he'd set out to find. He needed to talk to them about Jean-Luc, although he wasn't sure why he was feeling this apprehensive. Maybe his père would get side-tracked and never show up. //But Tante sounded convinced!//

 

Jean-Luc LeBeau was a man who kept his word at all cost. He wouldn't allow himself to be distracted once his mind was set on defending his son. If Tante had been correct, Jean-Luc was on his way to call the X-Men to account for their deeds in the past. This wasn't good at all. Not now that they were working so hard on getting to know each other!

 

Softly, he knocked on the door. Just as a formality, as he was certain that the Professor and Jean had already sensed his presence.

 

"Yes, you can come inside, Remy," came Xavier's soft voice.

 

As he stepped inside, Remy shot everyone a quick glance. Hopefully, he wasn't interrupting something important. But no, they had been discussing him. His name still lingered in the room, as if their conversation had left behind a mental fingerprint. Slightly taken aback he remained poised near the doorway.

 

Jean smiled reassuringly. "You want to talk to us?" she asked, wondering what had caused Remy to take the initiative.

 

"Oui," Remy shuffled his feet as he tried to avoid their eyes. Magnus' presence surprised him. Feeling a little shy he smiled apologetically. "Bobby made me phone Nawlins an' I talked t' Tante."

 

"Tante?" Magnus repeated, questioningly. One of the reasons they had gathered here was to allow Charles to inform them about Remy's past. They'd been shocked to learn how little they knew about Remy's background.

 

"Oui," Remy nodded his head. "She raised me…"

 

"Remy, please take a seat." Charles sensed something had upset his student, but not in a negative way. It felt more like… surprise, even excitement. Jean and he had to work on Remy's shields. They were much too weak.

 

"You were adopted when you were… twelve?" Magnus had listened closely to the little Charles had managed to tell them before Remy had shown up.

 

"Jean-Luc LeBeau adopted me, oui. Tante raised his son an' ot'er children from the Guild." Remy didn't really want to explain this. He'd only come here to warn them.

 

"The thieves' Guild," Scott remarked and nodded his head. "And this Jean-Luc is in charge of that… organization?"

 

"Oui," Remy replied, fatigued. Much had happened lately and he needed time to recuperate. "An' Tante told me père is on his way t' de mansion. She didn' tell me when he'd arrive."

 

Jean leaned forward. "Why is he coming here?" Gently, she placed her hand on his in an attempt to reassure her son.

 

Remy's mouth suddenly felt awfully dry. He couldn't tell them… Maybe he should tell them a white lie instead? But no, Jean would immediately sense something was wrong. //Merde!//

 

Jean locked eyes with the Professor, who nodded his approval. Slowly, she reached out and established contact with Magnus.

 

Scott looked up, feeling her thoughts grow in strength.

 

//Remy? What's the matter?// she asked concerned.

 

Remy didn't seem to really register the switch from vocal to telepathic communication. He simply reacted and answered her using telepathy. //I didn' tell him, but somehow père found out dat… I almost died in Antarctica.//

 

Charles smiled warmly. //And now he's coming here to make sure you're fine. I suspect he'll be rather angry with the X-Men for deserting you like that.// Charles briefly considered his words. //And he has every right to be angry.//

 

//Mais,// Remy objected, //Y' don' know him. Père can get… protective…//

 

Jean laughed softly. //Are you trying to tell us that he's going to lecture us?//

 

Remy actually started to blush. //I don' know, Jean, père is… unpredictable.//

 

//And loves you dearly,// Magnus cut in. //Thanks for warning us, son, but I'm sure that once we've explained things Jean-Luc will understand.//

 

Remy wasn't that sure, but didn't protest Magnus' remark. //I should be gettin' back t' Bobby.//

 

//Before you go,// Charles reacted quickly and locked eyes with his student. //We want to ask you something too.//

 

Feeling uneasy, Remy remained seated. //Oui?//

 

Jean noticed that Remy had settled perfectly into using this temporary connection between them. She'd stopped feeding it with mental energy minutes ago. Remy might not be aware of it, but HE was the one maintaining it, effortlessly! Scott had been right. They had to find out how strong Remy really was!

 

//Bobby told us you succeeded in making the two of you float in Paris?// Charles inquired and exchanged a look with Jean. He'd noticed she'd pulled back. The connection buzzed with sparkling energy and it almost felt like Remy was drawing power from this conversation. //But he isn't draining us,// he told Jean. //So where does this increase in power come from?//

 

//I don't know yet,// she replied, shielding her answer from Remy. //But it's not just Remy who's feeling stronger… I feel it too.//

 

//And so do I.// Charles realized. Was it possible that Remy possessed the power to magnify their abilities? Or was it something completely different? Had it to do with… //His empathy, Jean.// he suddenly understood what Remy was doing, even though it was on a subconscious level. Because neither he nor Jean were empaths they'd overlooked its influence.

 

//Remy feels comfortable in spite of his unease. He somehow has the ability to 'return that feeling of comfort' to us in the form of telepathic energy.// Charles realised, impressed.

 

//I've never heard of this before.// Jean's eyes widened slightly and she berated herself. Remy wasn't like her, or Nate for that matter. The empathy, the mixture of his particular abilities made him unique. No one else possessed these powers. Sinister had truly created his ultimate weapon and she was thankful that they had gotten to Remy first! //I doubt he's aware that he's even doing it.//

 

//I agree. We need to start his training as quickly as possible. We'll give him one or two days to rest, then we'll begin testing his abilities.//

 

Remy was watching them. Something blinked at the edges of his mind… a telepathic conversation he wasn't privy too. They had to be discussing him!

 

//Remy?// Magnus tried to gain his attention and failed. "Remy!" he said aloud and this time it worked.

 

"Oui?"

 

As Remy replied, the telepathic connection shattered. Jean raised an eyebrow. //We'll need to work on his concentration!//

 

Composing himself, Remy looked at Magnus. A strange tension hovered in the study and he had to do something to break it. He wanted them to feel comfortable.

"Jus' realized dat I now have t'ree pères, a mère an' den dere's Tante…"

 

Magnus smiled. "It's good to hear that you've accepted us as your… parents," he said and gave his son a wink.

 

That wink distracted Remy and subconsciously he reached out, trying to find out if there was a deeper meaning to Magnus' words. But he never expected that his tentative probing would set off another reaction!

 

The glow started out very faint, but then it intensified. Remy looked down, controlling the panic he was experiencing. His hands glowed like they did when charging an object, but this time it was different. The light snuck up his arms, slowly engulfing his entire body. It was a pleasant, warm sensation and he calmed down. Whatever was causing this, the glow wasn't only warming his body, but also his mind.

 

Magnus watched closely. "Don't fight it," he instructed.

 

"What is it?" Remy asked in a curious tone.

 

Scott however, was hoping Remy wouldn't lose control of whatever energy was building inside him. 

 

"This was bound to happen," Magnus explained in a firm tone. "Somehow you've found a way to tap in to the magnetic sphere that surrounds the earth. You can use it to replace lost energy."

 

"It feels… warm," was the only word Remy found to describe the sensation. "But how do I stop it?"

 

Magneto moved his chair closer to Remy and gently took hold of his hands. "You should re-establish telepathic contact. It's easier if you take the instructions from my mind."

 

Shaken, Remy looked at Jean for guidance. He wasn't sure what to do. Jean nodded her head and he opened his mind for Magnus, slowly expanding his thoughts until they engulfed them both. Remy had never realized that Magnus had absolute control over his power. Seeing through his father's eyes made Remy gasp. There was such beauty in the way the atoms moved, the attraction the poles wielded. It was a revelation he could only process with Magnus' help. Remy suddenly wondered if he had used this power subconsciously before. Had he used it to make them float in that hotel room?

 

Scott and Jean noticed the silent wonder on Remy's face and couldn't help but smile. Discovering one's powers could be frightening, but with the right guidance and support, it could be an immensely beautiful experience.

 

"Better?" Magnus inquired as the glow weakened.

 

"Oui, but I feel like…" Remy grinned. "Like de energizer bunny!"

 

"That's good," Jean encouraged, pleased with the sudden change in Remy's emotions. Maybe… She turned towards Magnus and asked, "Can it be Remy has felt this…//God, how do I phrase this?// "low on energy because he was cut off from this… source?" Privately, she complimented herself on her diplomacy. She'd almost said depressed, but that word described Remy's mental, not physical state.

 

"That's very possible," Magnus commented and leaned back. "I'll show you how to tap in to this 'source'," and he smiled at Remy, "without my help."

 

"Merci," Remy whispered, slightly embarrassed. He was wondering though. He'd seen Magneto in action many times and it frightened him to know he possessed a similar power.

 

"Go ahead," Charles said, "use it." He'd picked up on Remy's line of thought. "Start with something simple like this pen."

 

Remy peeked at Magnus. "Can I?"

 

"Are you asking MY permission to use YOUR powers?" Magnus said in a tone wavering between concern and pride. "Do it. Place that pen in the palm of my hand. Don't worry," he reassured his son. "I'll intervene should something go wrong. Just concentrate."

 

"I ain't sure dis is a good idea," Remy objected, but weakly. His curiosity got the better of him and he focused on the silver pen on Xavier's desk. "I never tried dis 'fore!" he warned them.

 

Magnus and Scott looked at each other. Leaning in closer Magnus whispered, "Is he usually this insecure?"

 

"No," Scott replied slightly amused. "Not that I can remember!"

 

"Let me concentrate!" Remy chided them unexpectedly.

 

Magnus grinned and closely observed the pen. It started to move, slowly and waveringly, but a moment later it was hovering in the air. "That's it, Remy!" Magnus complimented him and concentrated on Remy's obvious display of his powers, but… The pen dropped in to his hand and he closed his fingers around it. He had to share his observations with the others if they ever wanted Remy to fully understand his powers. "This wasn't just a display of magnetism," he said eventually.

 

They looked up. Remy's eyes pleaded with his father not to be angry with him. His empathic ability told him that Magnus was… upset about something.

 

"There was… a second power." Magnus considered his options. He hated misleading Remy, but it was the only way to get the answer they needed. "You know that I can only manipulate objects which hold metal," he stated, telling Charles with a glance not to meddle in this. "Remy, I want you to," his eyes searched the room. "See that scarf?"

 

Remy nodded his head. "Oui," he whispered, wondering about Magnus' intentions.

 

"That scarf holds no metal," Magnus lied. "Repeat your first demonstration and place it in my hand," Magnus instructed.

 

"But," Scott started and then understood. Was it possible that several powers mingled within Remy's mind? Had Remy subconsciously found a way to make them… compatible? Would that give Remy total control of a molecular structure? //He might have been able to take Sinister out himself!// Scott realized and felt Jean's agreement. She had apparently come to the same conclusion.

 

In the meantime, Remy had started his attempt to carry out Magnus' instructions, but without any real conviction. There was no way he could manipulate a substance like that! But, shocked, he realized the scarf WAS moving towards Magnus. //An' I'm doin' it?//

 

"Yes, you are," Charles said, nodding his head. "Looks like you also possess strong telekinetic abilities." But it was more than just another ability. These powers had become one inside Remy's mind, interacting, complimenting each other. This was incredible! 

 

"Mon Dieu!" Remy exclaimed as the scarf settled on to Magnus' extended hand.

 

"You need proper training, Remy!" Charles commented. "Magnus? I suggest you start his training tomorrow. Jean will help you. Scott? Remy needs to get back into shape. Set up a training schedule and Remy?"

 

Remy was still staring at the scarf, desperately trying to understand what he had just done. "Oui, m'sieur?"

 

"You should inform Bobby of this development." Charles suggested this for several reasons. He knew that Remy needed to talk about this and Bobby would listen.

 

"Oui," Remy scrambled to his feet. His face had turned flustered from the use of his powers and overall he felt a lot better, but… "I ain't goin' t' hurt Bobby accidentally?" he asked Magnus.

 

Magnus expected that question. "Tell me, what happened the first time you charged an object?"

 

Remy actually grinned hearing that question. "Y ain't goin' t' tell anyone?"

 

"We won't," Scott said, eager to learn what was that funny.

 

"Mon père once got me a teddy bear..." Remy started in an uncertain tone and remembered waking up the other day hugging one.

 

"Yes?" Magnus waited patiently for Remy to continue. What had a teddy bear to do with this?"

 

"I…" Remy lowered his eyes. "I used t' take it t' bed wid me when I was lil' an' one night I charged it… an' it exploded… exit teddy bear." Remy shrugged his shoulders. "What has dis t' do wid my question?" he asked Magnus.

 

Smiling, Magnus replied, "You won't make such a mistake a second time. You know how important it is to control your powers." He paused, looked at Jean and said, "Besides, from what Jean told me the link will keep you from using your powers unintentionally where Bobby's concerned. You're in control of them as it is."

 

Remy shook his head. "Control?" he echoed. "I don' even know deir extent!"

 

"Why don't you try to get some rest?" Charles suggested. "You've been through a lot recently. You need to…"

 

"Recharge?" Remy added in a mischievous tone. "I t'ought I jus' did dat!" But the Professor was right and he knew it. Slowly he made his way into the corridor. It was amazing. He'd learned so much about himself in less than an hour!

 

//Remy? Love?//

 

Bobby's call woke Remy from his musings. //Oui, cher?//

 

//We were going to play Twister, remember?//

 

Remy grinned and suddenly realized he hadn't been doing anything else during this last hour. Ever since this… energy surge he felt a lot better, stronger. When Magnus had shown him how to use the energy to his advantage he'd briefly felt part of his father's mind. It had been intense, sharing that power, that connection.

 

//Remy? I've got strawberries… want me to feed them to you?// Bobby asked seductively, knowing Remy couldn't refuse such an offer.

 

//Mais oui!// Remy replied and this time his grin turned in to a smirk.

 

///

 

"Remy?" Bobby raised his head and stared straight into his lover's laughing eyes. The change, which had taken place within Remy, was incredible. Remy radiated energy and had a hard time lying still in bed, holding him. Remy had told him about tapping into earth’s magnetic field and yes, he did understand the change, but… "Are you awright?"

 

"Oui, cher, stop worryin'!" Remy admonished him. They'd skipped playing Twister and had moved on to the strawberries instead. Peeking at the clock Remy smiled. "Usually Cyke… Scott has us sweatin' in de danger room at dis time." It was 14.00 hours, an odd time to be snuggling up in bed. "Good t'ing he gave us today off."

 

Bobby placed a passionate kiss on his lover's lips. "You're entitled to some rest."

 

"Y' too, cher!" Remy remarked. Something was causing his lover discomfort and he focused on it. "Is y'r shoulder still troublin' y'?"

 

"Sometimes," Bobby admitted. "The wound has closed, but…"

 

"Turn 'round, cher," Remy ordered.

 

"Why? What are you up to?" Bobby complied and rolled onto his stomach. It would take him some time to get used to this particular side of Remy. Until now, Remy had appeared depressed, passive and suddenly everything had changed. //What will happen once he used up all that energy?// he thought privately.

 

//Cher?//

 

Chuckling softly, Bobby realized that keeping his thoughts private might prove impossible. Oh, he was sure that Remy would block his thoughts if asked, but he didn't feel that need. Softly, he repeated the question in his mind.

 

//Hopefully Magnus will help me tappin' in to dis source 'gain,// Remy replied, as his hands pulled Bobby's sweater over his lover's head. Gently, he placed the palms of his hands on Bobby's back. A red, angry scar stared right back at him. //Henri should have a'not'er look at dat,// he told Bobby. His nimble fingers massaged his lover's back, neck and shoulders.

 

"Hank says that it needs time to heal completely." Bobby tried to shrug his shoulders, but the steady movement of Remy's hands made him relax. "This feels nice."

 

Remy smiled and located a hard knob of tense muscles. Slowly, he started working on it. His eyes however, never left the scar. It disfigured the smooth back, the soft, sensitive skin. "Y' like de massage?" he inquired, already aware of the answer. It felt good to do something nice in return.

 

"If you keep this up, I'm going to fall asleep!" Bobby warned him. He sighed heavily as he released all tension, fear and agony they'd gone through recently. Pushing himself deeper in to the comfort of the bed Bobby closed his eyes. Remy was straddling his lower back and the feel of those hands was enchanting. "You've done this before!" he mumbled sleepily.

 

"Once or twice," Remy whispered, loving the fact that it was HIS hands making his lover feel this relaxed. His hands… and suddenly he felt afraid. What if he accidentally charged Bobby's skin? What if…

 

//Stop that,// Bobby sent in a firm tone. //There's no reason to doubt yourself like that!//

 

//Merci, cher,// Remy replied and leaned forward to kiss his lover's neck.

 

Bobby squirmed, but didn't try to turn around. Those fingers were working miracles. Against his will, his eyes closed and he slowly dozed off.

 

Remy's brow grew knitted. He had to stop thinking like that. Bobby was right. He'd always controlled his powers. There was no reason why he'd fail now! He had to rebuild his self-confidence and Bobby would help him yes, but he'd have to do the majority himself. Closing his eyes, he concentrated on the skin underneath his fingertips. They suddenly brushed against the scar and Bobby moaned. His lover had suffered this injury because of him and he wished there was a way to lessen this particular discomfort.

 

In his mind, he envisioned that he possessed the power to smooth out the scar tissue. It was only wishful thinking, but… Remy's eyes suddenly flashed open as his fingers started to tingle. Upset, he stared at his hands, which still glowed softly. As his fingers moved over Bobby's scar tissue, the raw redness began to vanish. Smooth skin appeared instead. "Mon Dieu!" he whispered nervously. He'd vowed not to use these powers, but… Apparently, imagining things made them happen! "Non!" he exclaimed upset. This time he hadn't injured Bobby, but what would happen the next time? "I'm too dangerous!"

 

//Remy?// Waking up, Bobby immediately realized that something was wrong. Remy was almost panicking, why? //What happened?// he asked and he quickly rolled on to his back. His arms folded themselves around his lover and he pulled Remy close to his chest. The red irises in his lover's eyes burned. Surprised, he noticed that his shoulder had stopped aching. "What did you do?"

 

Remy closed his eyes and rested his head on Bobby's bare chest. "I screwed up," he whimpered. The last thing he wanted was to accidentally hurt someone. This mood swing baffled even him. Up until a moment ago he'd felt great and now he was crying in Bobby's arms. What the hell was wrong with him?

 

Bobby received most of those thoughts and rocked his lover in his arms. "The scar is gone?"

 

"Oui, I didn' want t' do dat! It jus' did!" Remy wanted to look up, but Bobby had a tight hold on him and wouldn't let go.

 

"Remy," Bobby started, feeling an immense pain stirring inside his lover. "You need to let go of the pain." A darkness, gloomy and all consuming was fighting itself a way to the surface. He'd been waiting for this to happen. Ever since his rescue Remy had refused to discuss Sinister or the experiments the mad scientist had performed on him. "Locking this away is no solution."

 

"Lockin' what 'way?" Remy asked nervously. Did Bobby know what was wrong with him?

 

"You need to talk about Sinister, the lab, the things he did to you, Remy," Bobby chided him in a gentle tone. "You're refusing to deal with it."

 

"I don' want y' t' know de t'ings he did," Remy admitted gingerly. Bobby's arms kept him close and he relished his lover's concern.

 

Bobby thought back to Remy's dream and remembered Jean- Luc's words, which still impressed him. "I'll still love you after you told me."

 

Tears appeared in Remy's eyes as he failed in keeping them back. "Cher? I ain't sure I should tell y'."

 

Bobby inhaled his lover's scent and licked the salty skin underneath Remy's left ear. "Start telling me with something you're comfortable with."

 

"I don' want dese powers!" Remy suddenly exploded.

 

"Why?" Bobby raised Remy's chin so he could study those alien eyes. It pained him to see such agony in them.

 

"Dey ain't mine!" Remy maintained stubbornly.

 

"I see." Bobby's right hand tangled in Remy's locks. "So who's the empath? Jean? Scott? Magnus?"

 

"Cher?" Remy's furrowed brow revealed his puzzlement.

 

"Remy, empathy is YOUR natural mutant power. You didn't inherit it from Jean!"

 

Remy momentarily forgot to breathe. Bobby was right, but…

 

"And which one of your parents can charge objects with kinetic energy?" Bobby continued relentlessly. He couldn't allow Remy to lock away these powers. They would only emerge stronger than before.

 

"Y' ain't fair, cher!" Remy said in a sulking tone.

 

"Life isn't fair," Bobby reminded him. "I can understand that you might feel uncomfortable about your new…'talents', but don't stop using the ones you had all your life, love."

 

Remy nodded his head. This was a compromise he could leave with. "I'll try," he promised. He wanted nothing to do with magnetism or telekinesis. Only the fact that he would have immense problems turning off the link, forced him to use telepathy with Bobby… and maybe Jean, but no one else!

 

It was a beginning, Bobby realized. "Now, is there any chance you'll continue that massage?" Releasing Remy, he turned back on to his stomach, hoping his lover would resume that wonderful massage.

 

Remy stared at the smooth skin. The scar had completely gone. Never again! Remy vowed. He refused to examine his new powers, not even Magnus was going to change his mind!

 

///

 

Inside a limousine

 

Furious! He was furious for what they had done to his son! Remy had trusted the X-Men and they had betrayed him, left him to die. His sources had uncovered the circumstances leading up to the fight in Antarctica, but Jean-Luc LeBeau believed in his son's loyalty and innocence. This Essex had tricked his son! There was no other explanation. Remy would rather die himself than willingly participate in such a slaughter!

 

"How much longer?" Jean-Luc asked his driver Louis, a trusted member of the Thieves' guild, who occasionally functioned as his bodyguard. Not that he needed one. Jean-Luc LeBeau knew how to take care of himself!

 

"Thirty minutes," Louis estimated.

 

With a disapproving hiss, Jean-Luc leaned back. He had to know his son was safe and unharmed. Ever since he'd taken in the small, neglected boy he'd become extremely protective of Remy. Although he hadn't been thrilled to hear that his son had joined the X-Men, he respected, loved Remy too much to challenge that decision.

 

When had everything gone wrong? Jean-Luc stared at the brief case lying on the seat next to him. The marriage had been a necessity, but he should have known something would go wrong. He still wanted Remy with him, safe in New Orleans, but that was impossible. And Belle…

 

He didn't want to think about her. This was about his son and although they needed to discuss Belle, he wasn't going to waste his time on her now. //Non, I'll tell dem X-Men what I t'ink of deir betrayal. No one hurts mon fils!//

 

Many years ago he'd vowed no one would hurt Remy as long as he lived. There was no way the X-Men could justify leaving his son to die!

 

///

 

Jean softly opened the door to Bobby's room. Dinner was ready and she wanted to make sure that Remy wasn't skipping meals. A smile curled her lips, as she realized that Remy was holding Bobby in his sleep. Both men were soundly asleep and she couldn't bring herself to wake them. As she closed the door, she almost bumped in to Scott, who'd been looking over her shoulders.

 

"You should wake them anyway," he advised. "Or Logan will eat their share as well."

 

"Let them sleep a little longer," Jean said and pulled her husband along. "Remy needs sleep."

 

"And he also needs food!" Determined, Scott returned to the door and knocked hard. "Dinner's ready!" he announced and grinned, seeing Jean's shocked face.

"You're already mothering him!"

 

Jean sighed. "You're right, but…"

 

Scott laughed, as infuriated yelps emanated from Bobby's bedroom. "They're awake," he stated smugly and gestured his wife to accompany him to the dinning room.

 

"Scott, sometimes…" Jean started, but left the sentence unfinished, as she realized that Scott had acted out of concern. "Why do you always have to be right? It's such an annoying character trait!"

 

"One you love!" Scott chided her and wrapped an arm around her waist. "Come on, let's have dinner!"

 

///

 

"Merde!" Remy cursed as he fell out of bed. Bobby unintentionally pushed him away in his state of half sleep, as his lover tried to sit upright. Remy hit the floor hard and rubbed his elbow, as he had used it to catch his fall.

 

"If you had used telekinesis you could have softened that blow," Bobby reminded him, as he jumped out of bed to help Remy to his feet.

 

"Don'!" Remy warned him. "Don' go dere!"

 

Bobby ignored the warning. "C'mon, I'm hungry. Be grateful Scott woke us!" Checking the time Bobby realized that they'd been asleep for 4 hours. Well, he'd better enjoy it. Scott would make them work out shortly. "Remy, love?" Bobby snaked his arms around his lover and studied his eyes. "You're still half asleep!" But the glow in Remy's eyes was still shining strong. "I wonder…"

 

//What?// Remy asked as he failed in stifling a yawn. Secretly, he yearned to go back to bed, holding Bobby in his arms while they slept. //Such a rude 'wakenin'!//

 

//Yes, it was!// Bobby agreed. "I need to get dressed and you better splash some water in your face to wake up!"

 

"Good idea," Remy had to admit and headed for the bathroom, while Bobby slipped back in to his sweater. As Remy looked at his reflection in the mirror, he gasped. His eyes sparkled, burned! He quickly averted his glance.

 

"Remy?"

 

Bobby appeared behind him. He hadn't even noticed him stepping inside! His instincts were failing him!

 

"What is upsetting you?" Bobby placed a hand on his lover's shoulder. Suddenly he asked, "Do you remember the first time you realized that your eyes were… different?"

 

"Oui," Remy admitted and shivered violently. //I was… 'bout 5 or 6 I guess. I escaped Sinister's lab only t' hit de streets. I was hungry an' people were starin' at me in a funny way. De boys who ruled dat part of town called me Devil's spawn, tellin' me I possessed demon's eyes an' dat mon père was de devil.// Looking up at his lover Remy explained, //I didn' even know what dey were talkin' 'bout. What was de devil, or a demon? An' why was I his son? Only later, once I'd learned de meanin' of dose words I understood.//

 

Bobby experienced Remy's pain through the link and wished there had been a way to prevent all this. "At least now you know the truth!"

 

"Oui," Remy smiled. "It's good t' know dat my real père, pères, ain't de devil."

 

Bobby smiled weakly. "C'mon, let's get a bite to eat."

 

Remy nodded his head and pushed away the unpleasant memories. He would have to share most of his past with Bobby, but he needed to do this in small steps, still afraid he would scare his lover away.

 

As Bobby opened the door, a voice, angry and authoritative echoed through the main hall.

 

"I demand t' see mon fils! Where is Remy LeBeau?"

 

///

 

Remy's breath caught, hearing that familiar voice. His hands dug into Bobby's clothes. "Cher?" he asked nervously, wondering what to do. Now that his père had finally arrived, he felt strangely shy.

 

"Why don't you let him know you're here? Sounds like he's determined to find you," Bobby said and smiled warmly.

 

The decision was taken away from them, as unexpectedly Xavier's voice echoed through the hall. "Monsieur LeBeau, I assume? We've been expecting you."

 

Jean-Luc looked up questioningly. His sixth sense was telling him Remy was near, but why hide? What had happened to make his son nervous? He vowed to find out. Straightening his shoulders he looked at the man in the floating chair and noticed that several other people had joined them as well. Digging in his memory he remembered their names. "Monsieur Xavier," Jean-Luc started, "I demand t' see mon fils! Y're responsible f'r his safety!"

 

"Remy is fine," Jean replied instead and took in the man's appearance. Jean-Luc's stern expression attracted her attention. Yes, this man knew how to deal with a hurt child, showering him with love and genuine concern. She felt thankful that this Cajun had taken Remy in.

 

"I want t' see him!" Jean-Luc said steadfastly. Louis, his driver, had moved to his left in case a fight should transpire.

 

Bobby's smile brightened and he pushed Remy towards the stairs. "Tell him you're fine. He's worried!"

 

///

 

Remy felt indecisive. How would his père react once he knew the truth about Sinister and his parents? //Cher, I'm nervous.//

 

"I know," Bobby whispered and slung an arm around his lover's waist. "We'll do this together," he offered. Remy nodded his head and he pulled his lover down the stairs. "Mister LeBeau?" Bobby called out in a firm tone.

 

Jean-Luc turned around and his eyes almost watered, seeing Remy in good health. He'd been so terribly worried! "Remy, mon fils!" he exclaimed and ignored the others, his gaze was solely fixed on Remy. Opening his arms he captured his son in them. "Ca va?"

 

"Ca va bien, merci," Remy murmured in a shaky tone. Jean-Luc's concern swirled all around him and he couldn't shut it out. He didn't want to anyway, for so long he'd hoped his père would show up at the mansion, but he'd never allowed himself to think about it, or speak the words out loud. And finally Jean-Luc LeBeau had arrived. "I missed y', père," he admitted and couldn't hold back his tears any longer.

 

Jean-Luc held him close, stunned to feel Remy flinch in his arms. He knew these signs and realized his son was going to cry. Looking at Bobby he remembered Tante's call. This had to be his son's new lover. "We need t' be 'lone."

 

Bobby understood the underlying tone and nodded his head. "I'll take you to our room."

 

Our room, Jean-Luc noted and smiled. Remy needed someone who loved him, cared for him in a way he couldn't. "Show me," Jean-Luc whispered and followed Bobby up the staircase, no longer paying any attention to the X-Men. Only Remy mattered right now.

 

Bobby opened the door and wondered what to do. If they really wanted to be alone he should wait in the corridor. But as he caught Jean-Luc's nod, he realized the man wanted him to stay. He wondered if Jean-Luc knew about his relationship with his son.

 

Jean-Luc waited for Bobby to close the door and then sat Remy down on the bed, reassuringly stroking his back. "Y' can tell père what's wrong. Y' know dat, mon fils."

 

Embarrassed, Remy realized that he couldn't deny this emotional tidal wave inside him. He'd kept it back, not wanting to scare off Bobby, but the voice took him back in to the past. His père would never turn him away, would accept his pain and carry him through it all. "Remember le diable?" he whispered brokenly.

 

Jean-Luc exchanged a look with Bobby, who was anxious to comfort his lover as well. //Bien,// Jean-Luc thought, //dis man really cares 'bout mon fils.// As Bobby finally sat down on Remy's other side, his son's hand immediately snatched Bobby's for support. The gesture made Jean-Luc smile.

 

"Tell me 'bout le diable," he said curiously. He'd failed in establishing the identity of the man, who had hurt his son this tremendously. For some time he'd thought Remy had made him up, but the nightmares had convinced him otherwise.

 

"His name's Sinister an' he… " Remy's voice faltered. This wasn't the right way to tell his père about the DNA cocktail. "An' he came back t' get me. De X-Men rescued me."

 

Jean-Luc sighed. "An' I didn' know y' needed help!"

 

"Y' couldn' know," Remy said soothingly, but the tears still flowed down his face. "We found out dat… he created me in his lab."

 

"Mon Dieu!" Jean-Luc exclaimed. "Remy, what are y' tellin' me?"

 

"Sinister used DNA material from certain X-Men t' create his ultimate… weapon." Remy flinched. Although Magnus, Scott and Jean had accepted him as their son, he still felt uncomfortable about the stolen DNA. "Y' met mon mère downstairs," he whispered, scared for Jean-Luc's reaction.

 

Jean-Luc momentarily forgot to breathe. He'd expected something big had upset his son, but nothing like this!

 

"Jean an' Scott were kids demselves when Sinister got t' dem… an' Magnus never knew he had a son." Remy sighed and leaned in to Jean-Luc's embrace, even after all these years he still felt safe in those arms. "Sinister used Scott's DNA as a catalyst t' combine Magnus an' Jean's DNA."

 

"Remy," Jean-Luc murmured taken aback. He knew his son, knew… "Don' blame y'rself for dat!"

 

"I did for a short time," Remy admitted and finally found the courage to look into Jean-Luc's eyes. "But dey… seem glad t' have me as deir son."

 

"Bien!" Jean-Luc commented. "If dey had denied y', I would have…"

 

"Don'," Remy pleaded. "I can take care of m'self."

 

"Remy, mon fils," Jean-Luc smiled and kissed his son's brow.

 

Bobby had watched in surprise. He'd known Remy had longed for Jean-Luc's presence, but now that the two men were talking he understood the depth of their feelings. Some of Remy's emotions were seeping into his mind through the link and he couldn't help but like Jean-Luc a lot. Maybe he should leave them alone. Remy didn't need him right now and he wanted them to have some privacy. As he moved to get to his feet, the hold Remy had on his hand tightened.

 

"Don' cher," he pleaded with his lover and then peeked at Jean-Luc. "Did Tante tell y' 'bout Bobby?"

 

"Oui, she sounded very pleased." Now that the first emotional storm had passed Jean-Luc felt it was time to study Bobby more closely. Remy had never appeared interested in male lovers, mainly because of his horrific experiences during his childhood. This Bobby had to be special. His eyes discovered the ring around his son's finger. Seemed they were pretty serious about this and that fact pleased him. Remy had been hurt too many times and deserved true love. But there was something else he had to know. "What 'bout Rogue? I t'ought..." The expression in his son's eyes changed dramatically and he recognized the hurt in them. "She deserted y'?"

 

Remy couldn't bring himself to answer his père and looked at Bobby. //Please, cher?//

 

Bobby took a deep breath. "Rogue left him to die in Antarctica. She told us Remy had died. There was no reason for the Blackbird to turn around. We thought she loved him and had done her best to save him."

 

Jean-Luc's anger sliced in to Remy's mind. "Non, please, père." It almost caused him physical pain, but he couldn't lock it out. They were too close for that. So far he'd managed in partially keeping his shields up, but they'd broken down now.

 

"Mon fils, what's wrong?" Jean-Luc stated upset. Why was his son in pain?

 

Bobby realized Remy was incapable of answering that question, so he stepped in. "Remy's an empath…" he started. "Your feelings are affecting him."

 

"Empat'?" Jean-Luc repeated. "I know 'bout dat accursed charm power, Remy, but…" An empath? However, it explained a lot. Jean-Luc regained control over his rage and noticed the relief on his son's face. "But dere's more!" He knew that expression in Remy's eyes only too well!

 

"I'm also a telepat'," Remy admitted in a shaky tone.

 

"And he has a talent for telekinesis as well," Bobby added. "But he refuses to use these abilities."

 

"Remy? Why refuse?" Jean-Luc asked in a gentle tone, vividly remembering the first time they'd seen him use his kinetic powers. Remy had cried when he had blown up his teddy bear. That bear had meant a lot to him, as it had been the first gift Jean-Luc had ever given him.

 

Remy's eyes swam with tears. "I stole dem… Dey ain't mine," and realized how odd a statement like this had to be, coming from a thief.

 

Jean-Luc's expression tightened. "C'est la chose la plus stupide que je jamais ai entendu!" but it was so much like Remy to think in that way. "Dis Sinister never gave y' a choice, Remy, so stop thinkin' dat!"

 

Bobby smiled approvingly. Maybe if Remy were reassured many times he'd start believing it. "Love?" Bobby gently kissed a lock of Remy's hair and sensed the lessening tension in his lover's mind and body.

 

Pleased, Jean-Luc noticed the way Remy pulled away from him to melt into Bobby's embrace. His son trusted Bobby unconditionally. Oh, he would run a background check on his son's new lover. Would keep an eye on them when he was back in New Orleans, just to make sure Remy wasn’t hurt again. But he felt hopeful that this was about true love. "Remy?" Jean-Luc started and waited for his son to lock eyes with him. "Can y' talk t' me in my mind?" He'd heard about telepaths, but discovering that his son was one, was something different.

 

Uncomfortable, Remy wavered before replying.

 

Bobby replied instead. "It's quite an experience," he assured Jean-Luc. "Remy and I share this link, which allows us to… read each other's thoughts and feelings."

 

Jean-Luc raised an eyebrow. "Remy? Den y' must know I love an' accept y'."

 

"Oui, I do," Remy admitted gingerly. Sitting in between the two men who meant the world to him, he felt strangely at peace. Jean-Luc would always remain his père, the one who had been there for him when he'd almost given up and Bobby… had given him a new reason to live.

 

Seeing Jean-Luc's pleading glance Remy gave in, but couldn't help feeling apprehensive. As he reached out to touch his father's mind, he felt… love, warmth and concern aimed at his person. //Père? Merci for bein' dere when I needed y' most.//

 

Jean-Luc gasped. Remy's thoughts drifted in to his mind with brutal sincerity. "Petite," he said affectionately, "I'll always be dere for y'!"

 

Hearing that confirmation Remy closed his eyes, relishing the emotions Jean-Luc emanated. //Merci.//.

 

///

 

Jean-Luc stopped pacing the bedroom and looked down at his son, who had curled up underneath the comforter. Their conversation had exhausted him, but Jean-Luc felt confident that Remy had really started to deal with his past. After all these years, Remy had finally found a way and the strength to work though his terrifying memories.

 

Bobby was still sitting on the bed, as Remy refused to let go of his hand. He'd settled down against the head end and occasionally stroked his lover's silky hair. Jean-Luc proved to be quite a mystery and he found himself wanting to ask the man questions. But he wasn't sure it was his place to do so. They'd just met! "Y' love mon fils,." Jean-Luc stated.

 

"Yes, I can't imagine a life without him," Bobby replied and smiled, as Remy stirred and moved to rest his head in his lap. "Remy's the lover I always dreamt of."

 

Jean-Luc returned to the bed and noticed the tenderness in Bobby's strokes. "Why do y' love him?"

 

"Remy?" Bobby smiled. "How can anyone NOT love him? He always wants to help even if it means risking his own life. Remy never gives up, although he sometimes needs encouragement to follow through. I love everything about him. His tenderness, his eyes…"

 

Jean-Luc's genuine smile revealed his approval of this relationship. "Remy needs someone… stable, strong… I always t'ought dat Rogue was lackin' in dat department."

 

Bobby had to admit that Jean-Luc had made a valid point. "She has a lot to work through herself and I doubt she could have helped Remy deal with his problems."

 

"What are his problems?" Jean-Luc asked. This young man had to realize that Remy's past had affected him for the whole rest of his life.

 

Much to his surprise Bobby found himself opening up to Jean-Luc LeBeau and he suspected it was Remy's trust in the man that convinced him to do so. "Remy needs acceptance, reassurance that he's worth being loved. I sometimes don't understand his self-doubt. But I know where it's coming from. When he found out that his mother, Jean, hadn't abandoned him, his world changed, I guess. Now, he's starting to realize that we want him, care for him."

 

Jean-Luc nodded his head once and continued to listen to this young man, who seemed to know his son's personality so intimately.

 

"Remy told me that you're aren't prejudiced? That you wouldn't have a problem with him being gay or bi?"

 

"Oui, c'est vrai. As long as dere's love..." Jean-Luc confirmed.

 

"My dad is different," Bobby said apologetically. "I doubt he'll ever accept that I love a man."

 

"His loss," Jean-Luc commented dryly.

 

Bobby nodded his head. "But Remy… he was distant at first, as if he couldn't believe I had fallen in love with him, without the influence of his charm power. Which is

nothing but empathy," Bobby clarified. "The first time we…" his voice trailed off and he blushed, as he realized what he'd almost said.

 

"Y' became intimate?" Jean-Luc added with gentle amusement.

 

"Yes, he was afraid," Bobby whispered and massaged his lover's temples. "I KNOW what happened to him when he was a child," he said in a gloomy tone. "I'd do anything to take that pain away. Sometimes Remy still wakes up screaming, reliving being raped, though the nightmares are becoming less frequent…"

 

Jean-Luc remembered the many nights he had spend at his son's side. "I rocked him for hours, when de dreams were extremely bad," he whispered. "I had t' fight for his trust."

 

Bobby's fingers now tangled in Remy's hair and he sensed his lover was about to wake up. If he wanted to say something to Jean-Luc he had to do it now. "I love him, monsieur LeBeau and I will take care of him."

 

"Je sais," Jean-Luc admitted. Remy opened his eyes and he was pleased to see the relaxed expression in them. "Y' better treat dis one right, mon fils!"

 

Slightly confused, Remy reached out and found the answer in his lover's mind. //Y' told him all dat?//

 

//I had to, love.// Bobby helped Remy sit upright and looked up as Jean-Luc LeBeau walked to the doorway.

 

"Y' keep Remy up here, Bobby," Jean-Luc instructed. "I plan on talkin' t' de X-Men."

 

//Papa?/ Remy sent, momentarily back in the past. //Don' be too hard on dem!//

 

Jean-Luc tasted his son's concern and realized Remy cared deeply about them. "I'll give dem a fair chance t' explain everyt'ing t' me," he promised, pleased that Remy had made his request using telepathy. Looking at Bobby he said, "I don' want t' see mon fils downstairs."

 

"I understand," Bobby replied and snuggled up to Remy. "I know ways that will keep him here." To his surprise Remy blushed at hearing that comment.

 

Jean-Luc stepped outside and took a deep breath. His son was safe and cared for. Now he was going to talk to the X-Men, reminding himself of Remy's revelation. He had to respect his son's request and would proceed with caution.

 

///

 

Magnus recognized the raging emotion in Jean-Luc LeBeau's eyes. Damn, he'd felt the same way when he'd found Remy on the ice. He'd been angry as well, angry with Rogue, Charles, all the X-Men! Even without knowing that Remy and he were related he'd felt incredible protective of the young man!

 

"Remy told me 'bout Sinister an' dat y're his real parents," Jean-Luc started, carefully observing three pairs of eyes. He was a good judge of character and although he'd been determined to be mad at them, he found it wasn't that easy.

 

Jean's face revealed her concern and he remembered Remy's tone when he'd mentioned his mère. Remy cared for these people. He had to give them a chance. Rogue however, was a completely different matter. One he would attend to later.

 

"I doubt Remy will ever stop seeing you as his 'real' father," Magnus replied. "From what he told me you were the one who got him off the streets."

 

Jean-Luc nodded his head. This man, this Magnus, might understand his motives for coming here. Family values seemed important to the grey haired man. "Remy was a mess when I took him in. Tried t' steal my wallet," he said and smiled fondly. "Even den, he showed promise as a t'ief."

 

"We're awfully sorry for what happened," Scott said apologetically. "No matter what Rogue told us, we should have returned to look for him. There's no excuse for failing him."

 

Jean-Luc pondered the words. "Y're correct," he said eventually. "Y' should have gone back, but I'm sure dat y're extremely angry wid y'rself f'r not doin' so now dat y' know he's y'r fils."

 

Scott moaned softly. "I never expected that revelation," he admitted. "We," and he looked at Jean, "knew that Sinister had obtained our DNA samples, but we never thought he had actually used them."

 

Jean took over. "I saw his memories, monsieur LeBeau. I'm a telepath and know what horrors he's been through." Sadness slipped in to her soft voice. "We can't change the past, but we can try and make the best of the present and future. We care about Remy and we don't want to hurt him."

 

Magnus probed Charles' eyes and realized Xavier planned on staying out of this conversation if possible. This was a personal matter between the four of them.

 

"Remy would like you to stay longer, monsieur LeBeau," Magnus hinted. "I'm staying in the boathouse. There's enough room for another guest. I would like to get to know you… and yes, more about Remy."

 

Jean-Luc recognized the sincerity in their words. However, he focused his attention on Xavier, whom he blamed for Remy's pain. "Y' failed him! Remy told me 'bout y', an' de way y' tried t' help mutants. But y' turned 'way from mon fils. Y're supposed t' be de most powerful telepat' on Eart' an' y' tell me dat y' didn' know he needed help in dealin' wid his powers? Y' should have told dem to return to Antarctica t' look f'r him. I'm thinkin' 'bout takin' Remy 'way from here before dis happens a second time!" Jean-Luc curiously awaited Xavier's reaction, testing the man to find out if Remy was in good hands or not.

 

Charles never expected that tirade, but couldn't deny the truth to that accusation. "Yes, I failed him, but… I won't fail him again. Remy has come far since we learned about the charm power, his past with Sinister and the revelation of his parents' identity, don't take him with you. You would only add to the damage."

Charles knew he had no right to ask Jean-Luc this, but had to try. "Remy needs to get to know his… other parents as well. Please grant him that opportunity."

 

"I'll stay 'till I'm sure y're speakin' de trut'. If I suspect dat y're failin' him 'gain I will act. Remy's been hurt too many times 'ready. I ain't goin' t' stand by an' watch it happen 'gain!"

 

"Good, then we understand each other,' Charles said slightly reassured. Jean-Luc had always protected Remy, had cared for the boy when no one else had wanted him. It was only natural he would react like this. "You'll be staying at the boathouse then?"

 

"Oui," Jean-Luc replied. "I'm goin' t' keep a close eye on mon fils!"

 

///

 

As Jean-Luc returned to their room, he realized Bobby was talking to someone. His heart missed a tiny beat seeing that this stranger possessed white wings and a blue-colored skin. Merde! He should have told his son to send him regular updates on his situation. Although Remy always insisted that he could take care of himself, Jean-Luc knew that his son needed to know there was someone he could turn to, if needed. //=I= failed Remy as well.// he realized saddened. //I should have made dis trip months ago t' make sure dat he was fine!//

 

"Monsieur LeBeau?" Bobby smiled and gestured towards the door. "Remy's taking a shower, but…"

 

"I can wait," Jean-Luc replied and studied the stranger. Why had Remy never told him, written him, about the other X-Men?

 

"I'm Warren," he introduced himself. "Or Ange, as Remy calls me." Warren extended his hand, wondering how Jean-Luc would react.

 

"Jean-Luc LeBeau," he replied and firmly shook the offered hand. A smile crept over his features. "Remy's always been fond of angels."

 

"I know," Warren chuckled. "We had a bad start, but later on…" Warren returned to the question he'd been asking Bobby before Jean-Luc had showed up. "So, how's Remy doing?"

 

"Better," Bobby said and smiled at Jean-Luc. "I really think he needs support right now. He's so used to doing everything on his own…."

 

"Oui, Remy tends t' keep it all 'side. Doesn' work dat way dough. What's dis 'bout him refusin' t' use his powers?" Jean-Luc asked, remembering their first conversation.

 

"Remy thinks he isn't entitled to use them because Sinister used stolen DNA. Remy feels guilty for possessing them," Bobby explained patiently.

 

Jean-Luc nodded his head. "Remy's always been like dis. Y' can' accept dis behavior."

 

"What do we do?" Bobby asked helplessly. "I can't force him to use them."

 

"Dat's exactly what y' need t' do!" Jean-Luc stated with quiet conviction. "Let me t'ink 'bout dis. Telekinesis, you said?"

 

"Yes," Bobby confirmed.

 

Looking at Warren, Jean-Luc continued, "Does dat mean Remy can fly?"

 

"Yes," whispered a voice coming from behind them. Magnus appeared from the shadows and joined them. "I agree, we can't give in to him."

 

Jean-Luc's mind was working on finding a solution. He knew his son would sulk until they'd see things his way. "I have a plan," he announced, "but I'll need help."

 

///

 

"What were y' talkin' 'bout?" Remy inquired, as Bobby closed the door behind him. His père's presence had a reassuring effect on him. Jean-Luc was close, that was all he needed to know.

 

Bobby smiled, trying very hard not to think about the plan they'd just agreed on. If Remy realized what they were up to, the plan would fail. "Warren wants to know if you would join him for a walk later? Said something about an old church?"

 

Remy was drying his hair. He'd taken a shower to get the sleep out of his weary bones. "Oui, I will," he accepted. Maybe Ange wanted to talk to him about something, why else pick the church?

 

"I like Jean-Luc," Bobby said, changing their topic. "I'm glad he decided to drop by. Looks like you missed him."

 

"I did," Remy admitted and sat down on the bed next to Bobby. "But I never expected him t' come t' de mansion."

 

Bobby studied his lover, who had only slung a towel round his hips. "Remy," he whispered and lay down, pulling Remy on top of him. They stayed that way for a few minutes and Bobby enjoyed stroking Remy's bare back.

 

"Oui, cher?" Remy breathed and cuddled up to his lover. This moment in time was perfect. Words were unnecessary as thoughts and emotions revealed the love they felt for each other.

 

"You'll never leave me, will you?" Bobby asked softly.

 

"Never," Remy replied within a heartbeat. "Je t'aime, cher. I'm y'rs for always… or as long as y'll want me."

 

Bobby smiled, amazed at the way things had turned out. Sinister was gone and Remy was in his arms. Life couldn't get any better than this.

 

///

 

Remy was pacing the hall, waiting for Warren to join him. As he looked out of the window, he realized that most of the snow had gone. It did feel good to forget about Antarctica for once. Although the memory no longer caused him that much pain, he still vividly remembered the cold. Magnus had hinted that he'd probably used a magnetic sphere to lock out the worst of that cold, but somehow he doubted he could do such a thing. It hadn't been until recently that he had even realized that he owned these powers anyway.

 

"Remy? Ready to go?" Warren flew down the stairs, pulling the parka closer to his body.

 

Remy smiled tenderly seeing those magnificent wings. He'd hated the ones Apocalypse had given Warren. These were much better. "Oui," he said. "Hope y' don' mind gettin' back t' de mansion on y'r own. Bobby told me père is stayin' in de boathouse an' I would like t' talk t' him before he has t' leave 'gain. I know he can' stay long."

 

Warren didn't mind, had actually expected it. "So, you're accompanying me to the church?"

 

"Why do y' want t' go dere?" Remy asked as he stepped outside. It was growing dark and he felt a little apprehensive. It was still cold, although the snow had gone. But if Warren needed to talk to him…

 

"I just feel like going there," Warren said evasively. His sharp eyes found the right path and he gestured Remy to follow him. He had to distract his friend a little longer. Jean-Luc had told him to be cautious. Remy was smart and would quickly realize that he was being set up. "I was wondering," Warren started and tried to add the right amount of hesitance to his tone. "You once told me that you had a thing for angels," and he grinned wickedly.

 

Remy nodded his head. "Oui, I did."

 

"Ever wanted to fly in one's arms?" Warren asked softly. He was playing a dangerous game and hoped Jean-Luc and Magnus had figured Remy out, if not… "Well?"

 

Remy stared at the mud, which the snow had left behind. Did Warren know his heart's desires? "Once, long ago, oui. When I sat in church I wondered what it would be like if an ange came t' take me t' heaven… or hell. Didn' care where he would take me, as long as it was 'way from de pain."

 

Warren smiled. Jean-Luc DID know his son. "This might be the only chance you'll ever get. What do you say, Remy?" and he extended his hands. "What to fly to the church?"

 

Remy swallowed hard. "I ain't sure," he said uncertainly.

 

"Come on!" Warren pushed him. "It'll only take a few minutes!"

 

Severely tempted, Remy hesitantly gave in. "If y're comfortable wid it. I don' want t' push m'self on…"

 

Warren cut him short. "It's a great evening for flying," and spread his wings, which itched to feel the wind underneath them. "After all, you gave these wings back to me."

 

"Did not," Remy objected weakly. He began to doubt his decision, as Warren wrapped an arm around his waist and snuck the other underneath his knees.

 

"You might want to hold on," Warren advised and his mighty wings took them into the sky.

 

Remy panted slightly, as his feet lost contact with the earth. Instead of looking down, he stared at those powerful wings instead. Yes, he understood why Warren had briefly lost his sanity after the tragedy in the Morlocks' tunnels. A tragedy he'd caused. Another failure to add to the list.

 

"Remy?" Warren said questioningly, as the man in his arms tensed up.

 

"I remembered de tunnels," he said apologetically. "I should have known better dan t' trust Sinister! How could I?"

 

"Maybe you had less choice in the matter than you think," Warren commented as his eyes located the church in the distance. "Hank told me Sinister probably removed something from your brain?"

 

"Hank ain't sure 'bout dat," Remy objected. "=I= made dat mistake, no one else did."

 

"He used you, Remy," Warren said steadfastly. "I'm not holding it against you and I know Storm also thinks that Sinister is the one to blame. You've got to stop putting yourself down!"

 

"Wolvie taught y' well," Remy quipped.

 

"Don't change the topic," Warren chided him. Near the church he located three men, waiting for their arrival. In his heart he prayed everything would work out like Jean-Luc and Magnus had planned. "Is that why you refuse to use your new powers?"

 

Remy remained silent, he wanted to return to the mansion, to Bobby, to his père. Lost in thought, his control began to slip and he never picked up on Warren's thoughts.

 

"It's time to learn how to fly, Remy!" Warren stated in a heavy tone and pulled back, dropping Remy in to the dark sky.

 

///

 

"I hope you know what you're doing!" Bobby said, addressing Magnus and Jean-Luc. "What if he refuses to use his powers?"

 

"Then I will catch him," Magnus replied. His powers would prevent Remy from crashing on to the earth.

 

"Remy needs t' understand dat we won' put up wid dis," Jean-Luc explained. "He can be stubborn."

 

Bobby's hart skipped a beat as Warren's arms released his lover. "Please Remy, stop feeling sorry for yourself!" he prayed. "Use those powers to stop that fall!"

 

///

 

"Non!" Remy screamed in desperation. Warren couldn't do this to him! As his hands frantically grabbed for something to hold on to, Remy realized this fall would probably kill him. "Why do it?" he screamed in terror. He wasn't ready to die yet! Even in Sinister's lab he'd never given up hope to somehow escape the madman's attention. And now… now he had Bobby's love to live for, pères who loved him. Jean had even asked him to call her mère just once. //I don' want t' die!//

 

In a flash his life passed by and in that instant he sensed the presence of the three men standing near the church. Briefly, he felt a sting of betrayal. Instinctively Remy knew who had put Warren up to this! His père, the man who had saved his life when he'd only been a little boy had now kicked him in to the deep end. //Please, papa, don' do dis!// he sent in to the cold air. However, it was Bobby's thoughts he received.

 

//Use those powers to stop that fall! Please, Remy. Please love!//

 

//I can'!// he exclaimed into the minds of all present. It was Jean-Luc's thoughts he allowed in, shutting the rest out.

 

//Mon fils, accept what y've been given an' fly like an ange, soar t'rough de sky. Do it, Remy!// Jean-Luc fervently hoped that his son had received that thought. Although he knew that Magnus wouldn't let Remy die, he hoped Remy would accept his powers, his heritage. If this didn't work…

 

Remy closed his eyes. //I don' want t' die!// he screamed telepathically. Suddenly, his fall came to a halt, the wind seeming to catch him, carry him with it. Had Storm appeared and intervened? Cautiously, he opened his eyes. There was no Storm, no Magnus interfering with his fall. Bobby still stood next to the two men and hadn't used an ice slide to catch him. Maybe Warren?

 

Looking up, he located Ange several feet above him. No, he was doing this himself. Somehow he had managed to break his fall! Stunned, Remy trembled violently. They had tricked him! Had tricked him in to coming here! Had tricked him in to using his powers! Merde!

 

Warren descended and then flew next to him, watching Remy closely. "So, how does it feel? Flying?"

 

Remy didn't react verbally. Instead he gained height and curled up in the midnight sky. The first beams of moonlight engulfed him, as he pulled his legs close up to his chest. //I don' want t' use dese powers!//

 

"Stubborn chile!" Jean-Luc chided his son. "Look at him!" he said, addressing Bobby. "He's still fightin' himself!" Awed, he stared at Remy, who tried to fly away from the moonlight, which was tenderly caressing him.

 

"Warren!" Bobby called out. As Angel hovered in front of him, Bobby said, "Take me to him?"

 

Puzzled, Warren's brow grew knitted. Bobby could use an ice slide to get to his lover. But he decided not to question his friend and grabbed his shoulders. "What are you up to?"

 

"Just keep an eye on me!" Bobby said softly. As they reached Remy, Bobby extended his arms and snatched his lover's waist. "Remy? Hold me?"

 

Lost in a trance like state, Remy glanced at Bobby and finally realized that his lover was in human form. Quickly, he took hold of Bobby's hands and pulled him close. "I got y', cher. Won' let y' fall."

 

"Remy? I always wanted to fly, like Warren does. Show me what it feels like?"

 

"Y' want t' fly? Wid me?" Remy asked in a shaky tone. "But cher…"

 

"Please, love?" Bobby smiled and kissed Remy's lips. "This is who you are. I know it's frightening." Bobby gently caressed his lover's face. //But you can't hide for the rest of your life. I'm sure Jean and Magnus want you to use your powers.//

 

Remy looked down and caught Magnus' nod. Only now did he realize that he was probably broadcasting his fear. "Want t' fly wid me?"

 

"Yes," Bobby confirmed, amazed at the way Remy's eyes flared in the darkness. "I want to fly through the night with my angel."

 

Lost for words, Remy was unable to refuse Bobby's request and embraced his lover tightly. //Y'r ange?//

 

"Yes, Remy, my angel."

 

///

 

"It worked!" Magnus said, complimenting Jean-Luc.

 

"Life long experience." Pleased, Jean-Luc smiled. "We should leave dem 'lone now."

 

"Yes." Warren touched down. He'd been petrified when Remy hadn't used his abilities to stop his fall. "You would have caught him, wouldn't you, Magnus?"

 

Magnus smiled smugly and gestured the two men to follow him to the boathouse. "I think we deserve some steaming hot coffee!"

 

///

 

"Where have ya been?" Logan asked as Warren stepped in to his room. It wasn't like Warren to stay out that late and certainly not without his company.

 

Warren smiled and sat down on the bed, shooting Logan a brilliant grin. "We taught Remy to fly."

 

"What?" Logan thought he'd misheard. "Ya did what?"

 

"Jean-Luc LeBeau insisted that we force Remy to use his powers and it worked. That man knows everything about Remy. It's scary!"

 

"So Gumbo finally gave in?"

 

"Yes." Warren considered the man sitting next to him. "I'm tired though. I just want to go to sleep."

 

"Then we'll do just that," Logan agreed and started to take off his clothes.

 

Warren slipped into some comfortable sweats and a moment later they slid underneath the comforter. "Logan?" Warren whispered softly.

 

"Yeah?" Logan turned on to his left side to study Warren's expression.

 

"I think they're okay with our relationship, at least I didn't get any funny looks."

 

"Then ya missed the way Drake was starin' at ya!" Logan snorted in contentment. But Warren was right. No one seemed to mind that they'd become an item. A soft moan coming from his lover drew his attention, but he quickly realized that Warren had fallen asleep. Part of him was still amazed that Warren had decided to stay with him. He'd been certain that once Warren no longer needed him, he would reclaim his freedom.

 

After spooning himself into the warm body in front of him Logan pulled Warren into a possessive hug. Feeling deeply contented, Logan then drifted off into sleep.

 

///

 

"Bobby? Is that you?" Scott had stayed up, he'd wanted to wait for their return. Magnus had told him about the incident at the church and he'd cursed them for endangering Remy's life. But deep down in his heart he knew it had been the right thing to do.

 

"Yes," Bobby groaned. "Can you take over?"

 

Scott extended his arms and caught Remy in them. The sleeping Cajun never woke, just cuddled up to him. "He looks exhausted. What the hell happened?" Scott carried Remy into the living room. He was grateful that Bobby had decided to take Remy back to the mansion and not the boathouse. //Jean? Remy's back,// he notified his wife. A quick flash of awareness answered him, saying that Jean had received his message.

 

"My guess is that using his powers like that drained him. We flew for hours, at least it seemed that way," Bobby said apologetically.

 

Slightly reassured, Scott quickly checked on Remy's breathing and pulse, which seemed normal. "He finally accepted his powers?"

 

"I hope so. Jean-Luc told Warren to simply drop him from a great height, not giving Remy any choice." Bobby smiled and sat on his heels next to his lover. "Maybe we should let him sleep."

 

"I doubt that there's anything that can wake him right now!" Scott said jokingly.

 

Jean dashed in to the room and her eyes immediately found Remy's sleeping form. "We were worried!" she chided Bobby instead, now that Remy couldn't hear her.

 

"He'll be just fine," another voice joined in.

 

Turning around, Bobby noticed the smug grin on Magnus' face. Next to him stood Jean-Luc, with a similar expression in his eyes. "Your plan worked, but now he's exhausted."

 

"Nothing a little rest won't cure," Magnus said reassuringly, remembering the first time he'd used his powers to such an extent. "Let him sleep."

 

Jean-Luc sought out Bobby's eyes and read the concern in them. As far as he was concerned, Bobby had passed this test too. //Y' really love Remy. C'est tres

bien.// 

 

"You!" Scott exclaimed, no longer concerned about waking Remy in the process. "You set Remy up!"

 

"We had t'," Jean-Luc explained. "I know mon fils. Y' got t' put down de rules or he'll make his own."

 

"Well, that sounds kinda familiar," Bobby mumbled amused. "I better take him to our room. He'll be more comfortable in bed." His arms ached from carrying Remy back to the mansion, but he hoped he could manage those last few steps.

 

"Allow me," Magnus said and waited for Bobby's permission, seeing the trepidation in the young man's eyes.

 

Bobby nodded his approval and Magnus scooped his son up in his arms. Together, they made their way to his bedroom. After Magnus placed Remy on the bed, he stepped away from his son. "I do hope this was the last time we had to convince him that it's okay to use his powers."

 

"I think so," Bobby replied, "after he got over the initial shock of actually using them, Remy admitted he loved flying like that."

 

"Let's hope so," Magnus answered quietly and after nodding his head, he stepped into the corridor.

 

Bobby stripped his lover and covered him with the comforter. //Remy?// he tried, but never got an answer. //You're really out of it!// he thought amused and after removing his clothes, he joined his lover in bed.

 

Remy immediately moved into his arms and Bobby pulled him close. Mesmerized, he wondered about the extent of Remy's powers. Without any doubt the Cajun was one of the most powerful mutants he'd ever met. //You're probably stronger than the professor or Jean… and you still crave protection and acceptance…// It was that combination that had attracted him to Remy in the first place, that unusual mixture of power and vulnerability, the need to be loved. "Sleep well, my angel," he muttered sleepily.

 

///

 

"No! Get away from him!"

 

The scream echoed through their room and Warren woke at once, startled by Logan's tone. "What?" he exclaimed, searching the room for a possible intruder. It never occurred to him that Logan was having a nightmare.

 

Logan's eyes flashed open and his claws extended instinctively. All he could think of was burying them in to Sabretooth's flesh. No one got away with threatening to kill his lover! He'd lost too many loved ones as it was.

 

"Logan?" Warren finally realized the truth. "It's only a nightmare!" Stunned, he caught those panicking eyes with his. "Calm down!" Clutching Logan's face in his hands he kept Logan's stare prisoner. "Look at me. Everything is fine. We're at the mansion and you had a bad dream!" Normally he was the one struggling with nightmares and not Logan. But he remembered what Logan had said, had done to calm him down. His hands stroked Logan's back, while his eyes refused to back down. "Logan, you're fine," he said, keeping his voice firm and calm. It was hard to accept that his lover was the one having a nightmare. Logan appeared so strong, so indomitable. What would it take for Logan to be tormented by nightmares? Warren shivered, but noticed that the madness was leaving Logan's eyes. "Put those claws away," he instructed, afraid they would end up hurting him or his lover. "You can trust me, you know that. Now put them away."

 

Panting hard, Logan concentrated on Warren's voice. What the hell had just happened? Then the dream returned. Sabretooth had found out about his new lover and had decided to cut Warren's body up in to small slices, after removing his wings. Logan couldn't help but tremble with the memory. Would he ever be free of Sabretooth?

 

"Logan?" Warren whispered resolved. "Are you… "

 

"I'm fine, Wings," Logan cut him short. "Did ya think ya're the only one with nightmares?"

 

"Yes," Warren admitted in an odd tone. "I never thought… What was that dream about?"

 

"Sabretooth," Logan said eventually. He had briefly considered lying, but couldn't bring himself to do that. He wanted to be able to look in to his lover's eyes without being a liar. "We… go way back."

 

"Talking about it might help," Warren reminded him, as they settled back down against the pillows. Wrapping his arms around Logan, Warren felt confused. Until now, it had been Logan doing the comforting.

 

Logan smiled melancholy. "Warren, ya're not the only one with a past."

 

"I never considered that," Warren admitted. "What was that dream about?" Staring in to Logan's clouded eyes he found the truth. "Sabretooth killed me?"

 

"Yeah," Logan whispered uncomfortably and curled his fingers around his lover's wrists. "I don't wanna lose ya."

 

"Logan," Warren started fondly. "I'm one of the original X-Men. Trust me, I can take care of myself."

 

"Ya don't know Creed."

 

"I know Sabretooth," Warren said in a calm tone. "I can handle him if necessary."

 

"I doubt that." Logan pressed deeper in to the comfort of the pillows. "Just be careful, Wings."

 

"I will," Warren promised and leaned in closer to instigate their lovemaking. A kiss, deep and passionate, made Logan growl. Warren nuzzled his lover's skin and wondered who would end up on top this time.

 

///

 

The next morning Remy was the first to wake up. Feeling pleasantly warm he inhaled his lover's scent. "Morning, cher," he whispered against Bobby's back. His lover had melted in to his embrace and one of his hands now tangled in Bobby's locks. He never expected a reply, but he got one any way.

 

//Good morning, love. Feeling any better?// Bobby turned around in Remy's arms until he could study his lover's eyes. After wrapping a leg around Remy's waist, he pulled his lover close. //You were exhausted last night.//

 

//Did last night really happen?// Remy raised an eyebrow. //Or did I dream it all?//

 

"No, it happened." Bobby traced Remy's lips with his fingertips. "We flew most of the night. I had to carry you back to the mansion. I think you fainted from fatigue."

 

"Fainted?" Remy asked, lapsing back in to speech. His memories were kinda… distorted.

 

"Yeah," Bobby confirmed. "And you're not going back to 'I refuse to use my powers', understood?"

 

"Papa put y' up t' dis."

 

"He did something similar in the past?" Bobby guessed.

 

"Oui," Remy whispered and trembled with remembered fear. "Never suspected dat Ange was in on it as well."

 

"Oh, it took some convincing to get Warren to cooperate!" Bobby revealed. "At least Jean-Luc knows how to deal with you!"

 

Remy smiled weakly. "Y' don' want t' know…" Remembering all the tricks his père had used when he'd only been a child.

 

"Oh yeah, Jean-Luc wants to talk to you later today," Bobby informed his lover, whose hands were now trailing down his back.

 

Remy looked up questioningly. "I t'ought we covered everyt'in' yesterday."

 

"I don't know about that," Bobby whispered and sucked in his breath as Remy's probing fingers grew bolder. "You want to make love?"

 

"Oui," Remy mumbled before claiming Bobby's lips. //Y' know, cher. Nobody ever wanted t' make love t' me before. De way y' phrase dat… it's different from havin' sex…//

 

Bobby swallowed hard. //Remy, this is about love in case you hadn't noticed.//

 

//I… used t' have problems understandin' dat. It always used t' be 'bout lust…//

 

//That's in the past, love,// Bobby reassured him. //Let's make love?//

 

//Oui,// Remy sighed. //Oui.// 

 

///

 

Later that day Remy made his way over to the boathouse. Time was precious to his père and Remy realized Jean-Luc couldn't stay long. The Guild demanded most of his attention. It still surprised him that his père had taken time off to come here.

 

As he arrived at the door, he found it open. "Careless, père…." Remy said in a berating tone. Soundlessly, he snuck inside. He'd neglected his training and was certain his père had already noticed his presence.

 

"Remy always got in t' trouble."

 

Jean-Luc's voice echoed through the house and Remy shivered. Sneaking in closer, he identified Magnus' voice as well. Were they discussing him?

 

"But mostly it was his charm power backfirin' on him," Jean-Luc continued. "Dere was no way Remy could control it. De charm controlled him."

 

"When I found him in Antarctica I realized that too. I was furious that Charles had ignored Remy's problems."

 

Remy's head jerked back. He'd eavesdropped on his père before, but this was the first time he overheard a discussion concerning him.

 

"Remy… had a problematic childhood," Jean-Luc said in a strangled tone. "I never told him, but… days after I took him in, his so-called pimp appeared at my door, demandin' back his property. I paid de bastard off an' told Remy he was forbidden t' venture in t' de streets."

 

Remy swallowed hard. His mouth had suddenly gone dry. He'd never known his père had paid money for him. It was true, though. One of the older boys had demanded protection money and he'd paid the kid.

 

"But dere were fun moments too," Jean-Luc said in a chuckling tone. "De first time he scared off some assassins usin' dat chargin' power he owns… It got him an instant reputation an' de assassins never tried t' challenge him 'gain."

 

Remy decided he'd heard enough and loudly cleared his throat. As he stepped into the living room, he noticed the lack of surprise on their faces. They'd probably known that he'd been there all along!

 

"Remy, come here. We need t' talk!" Jean-Luc instructed and looked at Magnus.

 

Magnus understood the hint and left the room, realizing Jean-Luc needed to discuss something personal with Remy.

 

"Papa?" Remy said in an uncertain tone.

 

"Come here, mon fils," Jean-Luc urged him on. At the same time he produced a brief case. "Dere's somet'in' y' need t' know."

 

Remy's eyes focused on his père as he patiently waited for Jean-Luc to continue.

 

"I talked t' Belle."

 

Remy flinched.

 

Jean-Luc opened the brief case. "She's in love wid an assassin an' dey want t' get married, Remy." Jean-Luc took a deep breath. "I was wrong t' ask y' t' marry her. I know y' liked her, maybe even loved her in y'r own way, but I had no right t' ask y' t' marry her."

 

Remy nodded his head. The marriage had gotten him in to trouble in the first place. Maybe if Julien and he hadn't fought, but…

 

"She had de marriage annulled," Jean-Luc explained, "As it was never… consummated."

 

Remy's eyes grew big. "She did what?"

 

"Y're a free man, Remy." Jean-Luc handed him the official papers.

 

Stunned, Remy studied them. It was true. He was no longer Belle's husband. "Didn' she need my… approval?"

 

"Y' know de assassins, mon fils. Belle found a way t' get what she wanted."

 

Remy tucked the papers away underneath his coat. "I don' even feel sad 'bout dis." Jean-Luc laughed warmly. "I like y'r new lover, mon fils. Bobby is good for y'."

 

"Oui," Remy admitted. "He's de best t'ing dat ever happened t' me."

 

Jean-Luc got to his feet and hugged his son. "I can' stay much longer," he confessed.

 

"Je sais, père," Remy admitted. "Duty calls, non?"

 

"De thieves Guild, oui. But I'll send tante t' check on y'. Dis time we'll keep in touch!"

 

Remy wiped away a stray tear that had found a way down his check. "Merci for comin', père."

 

"Y'll always be mon fils, Remy. Je t'aime."

 

Remy's head rested against his father's chest and briefly he felt like travelling back in time. This man had saved his life more than once. "Merci, père…"

 

"Non," Jean-Luc objected, "merci for bein' mon fils, Remy LeBeau."

 

///

 

The airport

 

Bobby slung an arm around Remy's waist, as Jean-Luc LeBeau disappeared after being cleared by the security guard at the departure hall. His plane would leave shortly and Remy had a hard time saying good-bye, something Bobby understood only too well. "I'm sure he'll call you once he gets home," he said reassuringly.

 

Remy forced himself to smile. "I hope so, cher. Now dat he's been here I realize how badly I missed him," Remy admitted sadly.

 

Bobby sighed heavily. "C'mon, love. Warren is waiting for us."

 

Remy composed himself. He really wasn't in the right mood to visit the shelters, which Warren had built, but Ange had insisted he tag along. "Cher?" Remy whispered softly. "Are y' sure y' want t' come wid us?" He wasn't sure how Bobby would react to seeing the misery that ruled the lives of street kids.

 

"I'm not letting you out of my sight!" Bobby said firmly.

 

Warren signalled them to hurry along. His private jet was ready for take off. Impatiently, he led the way. "I hope everything will be fine," he worried. "I followed your instructions, Remy, but… "

 

Remy placed a hand on Warren's arm. "I'm sure y' did de best y' could. All dat matters t' dose kids is a place t' sleep an' getting' a bite t' eat."

 

Warren calmed down. Remy was right of course. "Are you sure you can deal with visiting the shelters?"

 

"I can," Remy assured him, although he wasn't that sure in his heart. It felt like visiting his past, but Bobby was at his side and Ange… Everything would be just fine.

 

///

 

A few hours later, they arrived at the first shelter Warren had built. Remy looked about and felt strangely embarrassed. Would things have gone different if he'd had a place like this to turn to? As he looked about he counted about a hundred kids, mostly boys. The youngest ones couldn't be much older than 5. The oldest were teenagers and Remy shivered seeing the blank expression in their eyes. He knew what they'd been through. "Y' did a good job," he complimented Warren. The kids were wearing new clothes and an inspection of the kitchen revealed that the cooks were serving nutritious, high calorie food items.

 

"Thanks," said Warren softly. "I should have thought of this a long time ago."

 

Remy's eyes searched the playground where the younger kids were having a great time. He suspected it was probably the first time these kids could play like this. It felt good to be part of this.

 

//Remy?// Bobby had picked up on Remy's thoughts and felt saddened himself. There were so many children… //Where are their parents?//

 

//Who knows,// Remy replied. //Most of dem were abandoned or lost deir parents at a young age an' had t' take care of demselves.//

 

//This reminds you of your own childhood?//

 

//Oui, de years on de streets…// Remy drew in a deep breath. //Dese kids are lost souls,// he whispered into his lover's mind. //A large number of dem will end up bein' criminals, 'cause dey never got de chance t' attend school…//

 

Warren, who had been talking to the counsellors, returned and looked questioningly at his friends. "Something strange happened."

 

"What?" Bobby asked, wondering about the mystified expression in Warren's eyes. He never loosened the hold he had on his lover, as Remy's thoughts became less coherent. Maybe they should leave. This was bringing back painful memories and Bobby flinched himself feeling Remy's pain.

 

"There's a small boy… they think he's a mutant. Hell," Warren whispered, "they're pretty sure he's a mutant. Maybe we should take him back with us to the mansion so the professor can have a more thorough look at him."

 

Remy stirred. "Where is de chile?"

 

"The other kids avoid him," Warren said and gestured them to accompany him. "He's in his room, apparently the one place where he feels rather comfortable."

 

Remy looked up at the building, as if penetrating the walls, searching for the boy Warren had mentioned. "I want t' talk t' him."

 

"I thought so." Warren led the way and finally arrived at a small room at the end of the corridor. "He's been here for one week now. Seems the staff can't get him to leave his room."

 

Remy pulled away from Bobby as he impatiently opened the door. Something was luring him closer, a pain similar to his was tugging at the edges of his mind.

"Petit?" he whispered and searched the room.

 

A small boy, no older than 10, sat hunched in the corner. Legs pulled up to his chest, head buried between his knees, his face was hidden from view. "Petit?" Remy repeated, trying to label the emotions entering his mind. These weren't his. They belonged to the boy.

 

"Leave me alone!" the boy said between clenched teeth.

 

Bobby smiled, knowing that order would only draw Remy closer. Curiously, he closely followed his lover. //Remy? What is this you're picking up?// The alien emotions had also invaded his mind.

 

//Loneliness, abandonment… cher, dis feels like bein' back in de past. Père must have felt like dis when he found me.//

 

//Is the boy a telepath?// Bobby asked.

 

//Non, I lowered my shields…// Remy explained and knelt beside the small grey haired boy. ''Allo, petit.… what's y'r name?"

 

"I told you to leave me alone!" the boy insisted.

 

"Can' do dat," Remy objected and cocked his head to catch a glimpse of the boy's eyes. "Want t' see a magic trick?"

 

The boy hissed. "There's no such thing as magic!"

 

Remy grinned and locked eyes with Bobby. He was definitely picking up something, but…

 

A toy on the bed attracted his attention. "I'll make dat teddy bear fly…"

 

"You can't do that!" the boy said; the certainty in his voice so absolute.

 

Remy hardly had to focus his powers on the object. A moment later it hovered in front of the boy's face. "Y' callin' me a liar?" Remy teased gently. As the boy raised

his head, Remy's breath caught. The eyes were black, deep pools of shadows. "Y're a mutant, petit," he whispered, knowing only too well what the kid had suffered because of those eyes.

 

The boy first stared at the teddy bear, as if he wanted to break Remy's hold on it. Then, he hesitantly peeked at Bobby's sparkling blue eyes. The third man stood in the doorway and had blue skin. He'd never seen someone like that before!

 

"Look at me, petit," Remy pleaded, hoping to somehow reach this troubled soul.

 

Finally the boy lifted his eyes. "What?" he whispered upset, seeing the red on black eyes. "I can't believe it." His left hand reached to touch Remy's face, but he halted in mid air quickly pulling back, but it was too late.

 

Remy had seen the claws and curled his fingers around them. "Don' be 'shamed," he chided the boy softly, examining the claws, made of bone which had grown out of his fingertips. "What's y'r name, petit?"

 

Bobby sat on his heels, next to his lover. "Remy, I definitely think the professor needs to have a look at him."

 

"Oui, cher," Remy agreed and waited for the boy to answer. "What's y'r name?" he repeated.

 

The boy looked away, apparently feeling embarrassed or shy. Remy decided not to peek at his emotions or thoughts. The boy was entitled to his privacy. "My name is Remy," he started and nodded towards his lover, "and this is Bobby."

 

"I'm Warren," Angel said and flashed a stunning grin. The shelters were already paying off. They had located a mutant who seemed to be in need of help.

 

"My name?" The boy wavered to continue. "The other kids call me warlock."

 

"Warlock?" Bobby repeated. "That name doesn't suit you."

 

The boy smiled apologetically. "Must be the eyes and the claws."

 

"What name did your parents give you?" Warren asked wearily.

 

"Michael, they named me after an archangel!" The boy looked away, waiting for the condescending remarks, which usually followed.

 

Warren approached the small boy. "We may have something in common then," he said, "maybe I'll show you later. We're going to head back home. Want to join us?"

 

Michael shook his head. "Know better than to trust strangers."

 

"Listen, petit. I know y' don' trust us an' I understand. I really do, but y've got t' come 'long now. Y' can' stay here."

 

"Why?" Michael objected. "Here, I get food for free and a bed that I don't have to share with anyone."

 

Remy sighed and reached out. Slowly, he enfolded Michael's mind in warmth. "Please, petit, trust me."

 

Michael wasn't sure why he was considering changing his mind and accepting their offer. There was something about the man with those red on black eyes… "Okay, I'll tag along, but if I don't like it, I'm gone."

 

Remy nodded his head. "Merci, petit, we won' fail y."

 

"Why do you talk that funny?" Michael asked as he got to his feet.

 

"Funny?" Remy repeated in mock disbelief. "He t'inks I sound funny!"

 

"C'mon," Bobby said impatiently. "Let's get back to the jet."

 

"We're going to fly?" Michael asked in a shy tone. "I've never flown before."

 

Remy extended his hand and offered it to the boy as support. Facing the other children might be hard on Michael. The boy stared at the hand in obvious confusion.

"I don' bite," Remy quipped and cocked his head.

 

"That's not it," Michael assured him, hesitantly raising his right hand. "The …claws… I don't want to hurt you."

 

Bobby felt Remy's pain, hearing those words. Not so long ago his lover had spoken them, afraid to accidentally charge his flesh. One of his hands stroked the boy's hair, amazed that it had turned grey at such a young age. "Maybe we'll introduce you to someone else who possesses claws, but his are made of metal."

 

Michael still hesitated, though Bobby's words made him feel more comfortable. "I'll promise to be careful," he said eventually, as he placed his left hand in Remy's.

 

Remy smiled and squeezed the boy's fingers. "Y' won' be comin' back here. Is dere anyt'ing y' want t' take wid y'?"

 

The boy searched the room with his eyes. "No, nothing in here belongs to me anyway."

 

"Tres bien," Remy commented and locked eyes with Bobby. "Let's go home."

 

///

 

Eyes stung his back as they walked towards the car. Kids were staring at him and sometimes Michael heard a whispered, "Warlock! Witch!" He tried hard to shut the voices out, but… hearing those words hurt.

 

Remy suddenly bent down and picked him up, carrying him to the car. "Don' listen t' dem, petit."

 

"Why do you keep calling me that? What does it mean?" Michael asked and pushed himself closer to his new protector. Hopefully these men had no evil intentions. They seemed nice, but… one never knew.

 

Remy caught Bobby's eyes as he placed the boy on the back seat.

 

"It's means something like little one," Bobby said and smiled. "His father still calls him that!"

 

"Cher!" Remy tried to sound annoyed, but couldn't pull it off. All he could think about was this boy with black eyes and claws. Was it fate that had led him here? Non, he didn't believe in fate. Had to be coincidence!

 

Warren slid behind the wheel and waited for Bobby to take a seat next to him. Remy gingerly slipped on to the back seat. "What's wrong, Remy?" Warren asked as they left the shelter.

 

Remy looked at the boy, whose suspicious eyes never left his. "Not'ing, Ange," he mumbled.

 

"Ange? You really talk funny!" Michael whispered and smiled weakly. It felt good to be away from the other children, who loathed the sight of him.

 

"It's French," Bobby explained, as Remy remained silent.

 

"French?" Michael considered the answer. "Don't know that language. So where are we going?"

 

"The mansion," Warren replied. "The professor runs a school for… people like us, mutants. You'll be the youngest there, but I think you'll like the place and the people."

 

"We’ll see," Michael said without commitment. He still wasn't sure he could trust these people. Peeking at the man next to him, he asked, "How come your eyes are like that?"

 

"Y' don' ask easy questions," Remy muttered. "Where are y'r parents?" he answered with a question of his own.

 

Michael shrugged his shoulders. "Dead. Died last year. We were homeless. We lived on the streets for years."

 

Remy tentatively continued his interview, as Warren drove back to the airport where his jet was waiting for them. "How did y' survive on de streets, petite?"

 

Bobby caught the rest of Remy's question in his mind.

 

//Hopefully y' didn' have t' sell y'rself like I did.//

 

Turning his head Bobby managed to lock eyes with his lover and sent him thoughts of love and affection.

 

Remy smiled, receiving that reassurance of their love. //Merci, cher, but I can deal wid dis.//

 

//Just remember that you don't have to do this on your own,// Bobby told him and smiled. It was quite amusing to watch Remy trying to deal with the boy. Michael had a mind of his own and was probably as stubborn as the Cajun.

 

"Wasn't that hard," Michael said and grinned. "I managed to get my hands on food stamps and there was this old lady who often brought me sandwiches. I used to live in the park and it's amazing what you can find in trash cans!"

 

Relieved, Remy leaned back. A sigh left his lips. He'd really been afraid that his kid had experienced the same horrific traumas, which he had! "C'est tres bien," he whispered. Michael might be suspicious, but not a victim of mental or physical abuse. //Merci, mon Dieu.//

 

Bobby received that thought and knew how relieved Remy had to be. To be honest, he wasn't sure Remy could have handled a different answer. Yes, his lover acted like he could cope with everything, but he of all people knew the mask for what it was. Remy would always be vulnerable.

 

"Why do you want to know that?" Michael asked, puzzled by the man's statement.

 

Thankfully, they'd arrived at the small private airport and Remy used that as an excuse not to answer that question. "Get in t' de plane," he said instead and felt grateful, as Warren took hold of the child's hand. Feeling a little dizzy he leaned against the car, telling himself to put his shields back up. He was picking up too many thoughts and emotions, not only his friends' but also the pilot's and…

 

//Remy? C'mon, focus!// Bobby admonished him. //Look at me.//

 

Remy licked his lips and followed Bobby's instructions. "I… I got carried 'way," he said apologetically.

 

"That's understandable." Bobby gently took hold of his lover's hands. "We're doing the right thing. Someone needs to look after this boy and the professor…" Suddenly, Bobby realized what was wrong. "It's okay, love, no one is going to hurt Michael. He won't go through the pain you had to deal with. It's okay." Bobby wrapped his arms around Remy. "Even Warren likes him."

 

"Must be de name," Remy said, trying to sound jokingly, but failing miserably. He couldn't deny the truth though. Bobby was right. He was scared the boy had been sexually abused and damaged in the process. "Maybe we were jus' in time," he said hopefully.

 

"I think we were," Bobby assured him and walked his lover to the plane. "Imagine the look on Wolvie's face when he sees Michael… and the claws!"

 

Remy smiled weakly. "Oui, dis might get interestin'."

 

"Look!" Michael exclaimed. He'd never seen a plane from the inside before and was running back and forth from the cockpit to the back. "This is cool!"

 

Remy grinned in spite of everything. It was amazing the way Michael's mood had changed since they'd left the shelter. "Y' need t' sit down durin' de flight," Remy admonished him. Michael dashed into a chair and stared out of the window.

 

Warren gestured his friends to take a seat as well. "Something tells me that the quiet days at the mansion are definitely over."

 

"Quiet days?" Bobby quipped. "When was that?"

 

Warren laughed warmly and noticed the way Remy was studying Michael. "He’s a good kid, Remy. Don't start brooding!"

 

"Y' definitely took too many Wolvie lessons!" Remy joked in a forced tone. Warren was right. Michael's mind felt honest and kind, but the boy wouldn't trust them like that. "He's goin' t' drive Henri an' de professeur crazy," Remy muttered softly.

 

Bobby leaned in closer and pressed a kiss on the back of Remy's neck. "I don't think that will be a bad thing at all!"

 

///

 

"Dis is y'r new home," Remy said softly, as he opened the door. He appreciated the fact that Warren had called the professor from the plane to inform him of their guest. According to Angel, Xavier had reacted rather enthusiastically and he suspected that the professor was looking for an opportunity to prove to them -no, him- that he was serious about helping =all= mutants.

 

During the few moments their minds had touched in the study, Xavier's thoughts had revealed guilt for having failed one of his students that profoundly. However, he didn't blame Xavier, knowing the professor had had a rough time himself dealing with his alter ego Onslaught. But at times he sensed that Magnus still blamed the professor.

 

//Remy?//

 

Bobby's thoughts wrapped themselves around his and he smiled. No matter what happened, Bobby would always be at his side. He couldn't find the words to tell Bobby how much he cared for his lover or how deep his love ran. //Cher?//

 

Bobby smiled. He'd only intended to break Remy's vicious circle of dark thoughts. "How do you think Logan will react?" Bobby studied Michael, who was holding tightly on to Remy's left hand. The three of them liked the boy, but it was obvious that Michael had instantly taken to Remy. Maybe it was because of their eyes?

 

"We'll find out," Remy whispered and noticed Warren's sparkling gaze. Such improbable love! But he was happy for both his friends. Logan had always been a loner, who'd never felt accepted and Warren? Maybe he'd learned not to judge too quickly, at least he hoped so.

 

"Remy? Am I going to live here?" Michael asked awed. The mansion was the biggest house he'd ever seen. "It's… clean, warm… looks like a nice place."

 

Bobby closed the door behind them and identified Hank's amused chuckle. Oh boy, Michael's first reaction to McCoy might be worth taping!

 

"Oui, petit… if de professeur agrees, y'll stay here…" Remy said cautiously. He hoped Xavier wouldn't turn the boy away. Being brutally honest with himself, he admitted to feeling apprehensive.

 

"Ah, the prodigal son returns!" Hank quipped. "Who's your little friend?"

 

Michael's eyes grew big seeing Henry McCoy. Even though living on the streets had made him cautious, he'd never lost his sense of humor. Smiling at his new friend he focused on those red and black eyes, so strangely familiar to his and said, "That's one big fuzzy teddy bear… think you can make him fly too?"

 

Warren almost choked hearing that little challenge. Yeah, he'd been right. The quiet days definitely were over! Studying Remy he liked what he saw. There was a glow to those eyes, which were usually filled with gloom. "I want to see that one!"

 

"Don't encourage him, Warren!" Hank exclaimed, but smiled nonetheless. He was already studying the child, wondering what the X-factor had brought forth in this mutant.

 

"Yeah, Remy, can you do it?" Bobby said and gently poked his lover. "I'd love to see Hank afloat in mid air!"

 

Truth was that he didn't know if he could pull it off and Remy wasn't looking forward to finding out. It felt wrong to use, no abuse, his powers in that way. //But what's life wit'out a li'l fun?//

 

A wave of approval originating from his lover made him give in. Unintentionally, his hands turned in to fists as he concentrated his powers on McCoy.

 

Hank looked down at his feet, suddenly realizing that they no longer touched the floor. "Remy LeBeau! Put me down this instant!" he demanded in a mock angry tone.

 

"Non," Remy chuckled. "Dis is for all de times y' ran dose scans on me!"

 

Hank failed in being angry at Remy. Actually, this was quite an experience. It was well worth knowing that Remy had gained this level of control over his new powers.

 

Michael chuckled and managed to tickle McCoy underneath his toes. A loud growl left McCoy's lips, but Michael didn't feel threatened. His instincts told him that Henry McCoy wouldn't hurt him. He actually liked this giant fur ball! How would that fur feel underneath his fingertips? He was determined to find out.

 

"Put him down, Gumbo."

 

Warren's head turned, hearing that familiar voice. He'd missed Logan and walked over to the other man to stare in to Logan's eyes, =knowing= with absolute certainty that his lover had missed him too.

 

Logan nodded towards his lover, but then focused on the small boy. "What did ya brin' home this time, Gumbo?"

 

"Dis time?" Remy repeated, half stunned, half puzzled.

 

"Last time ya brought Mags with ya," Logan said in a calm tone. He'd accepted by now that Magneto wasn't leaving and he couldn't blame the man. Magnus had the best reason for staying, his son!

 

Remy shrugged his shoulders. Looking back, it was probably the best thing that could have happened to them. He doubted that the X-Men would have succeeded in freeing him without Magnus' help.

 

"Logan," he said and stepped closer. "I t'ink dis petite might need y'r help down de road." Remy gently squeezed Michael's hand and showed it to Logan. The claws, made of bone, were dangerous weapons. "Maybe y' can help?"

 

Logan stared at the boy and then sat on his heels, taking hold of those hands. Slowly, he ran his fingers over the bone. "This feels real, kid. When did they start to grow?"

 

Michael stepped back, as he wanted to stay close to Remy. "Last year. Didn't have them when I was little," he said in a proud tone, "but last year…"

 

"Are they still growin' or did it stop?" Logan asked and caught Hank's gaze. They had to look in to this matter and he understood why Remy had asked his help in particular.

 

"Stopped." Confused, Michael didn't know whom to concentrate on. "One broke off a few months ago… grew right back though."

 

"How did that happen?" Hank asked interested.

 

"Accident," Michael replied and then grew quiet. His stomach growled loudly and made the men smile.

 

"Come on, young man. Looks like you're hungry," Warren stated and extended his hand.

 

Michael accepted. He wasn't sure why these people were this kind to him, but he wasn't complaining. Secretly, he hoped he could stay here. This was much better than the shelter!

 

Warren, Logan and Michael disappeared towards the kitchen, leaving the others behind.

 

Remy wrapped his arms around his waist and felt strangely speechless. Visiting the shelters had brought back memories he didn't want and now that Michael was no longer providing a distraction, they crashed in on him.

 

"Where did you find him?" Hank asked, before he noticed Remy's paleness and looked loser at his friend and former patient.

 

"De shelters," Remy whispered. "I…" he started before turning abruptly away from Hank and running up the staircase.

 

"What?" Hank asked Bobby, who didn't appear that surprised.

 

"This was hard on him," Bobby explained to his friend. "And it brought back memories he's still trying to deal with. Remember when you told me that he feels ashamed?"

 

"Yes, I do," Hank confirmed. They'd had that conversation after the X-Men had defeated Sinister. "I told you that I wasn't sure you could help him deal with this."

 

Bobby nodded his head. "I'm afraid you're right, but I know someone who can."

 

"Magnus?"

 

"Yes," Bobby whispered. "Let's face it. Remy's still hurting inside and it's the child inside him that is in pain. Whom did we turn to when we were scared? Our parents. Remy had to take care of himself."

 

Hank bowed his head slightly. "You've gained great insight into how Remy… feels and thinks."

 

"Not difficult, considering that his thoughts are in my head," Bobby shrugged the compliment off. "Hank, I'll talk to you later."

 

"Of course," Hank replied, understanding why his friend had to leave. "I’ve got a little patient to check on." Michael had already made an impression, Hank admitted privately. "He will fit in just fine."

 

///

 

"Ice cream!" Michael exclaimed and squeezed the plastic bottle, which held the chocolate sauce. As far as he was concerned he'd gone to heaven! There was plenty of food and Warren had told him that he'd get his own room. "But there has to be a teddy bear in it!" he demanded with a grin. He didn't really care about the bear, but wanted to find out if these grown ups were willing to get him one!

 

"You're…" Warren sighed. Ice cream, which had mingled with chocolate sauce, was dripping from the boy's lips and staining his clothes.

 

"I never had ice cream before!" Michael admitted in a suddenly shy tone, as his spoon dropped on to the table. He hadn't even bothered to ask if it was okay for him to dive his spoon in to the delicious substance. What had come over him? It wasn't like him to take things for granted.

 

"It's okay, kid. We got plenty," Logan assured him, still fascinated by those claws. However, the boy did have problems handling the spoon. Those 4 inches of bone caused Michael a lot of discomfort and he wondered… Could Hank shorten them? That issue could be tackled later. First, the boy needed to grow accustomed to his new home. "I'm goin' to get Chuck," he announced. Xavier should talk to the boy.

 

Absentmindedly, Warren nodded his head. The rate with which Michael was consuming the ice cream troubled him. "Slow down, or you'll end up with an upset stomach!"

 

Michael grinned. "I don't mind."

 

///

 

Bobby sighed heavily as he sat down next to his lover on the bed. Lying on his stomach, face buried in the comforter, Remy was tightly hugging a pillow. The thoughts crashing into his mind, told him what Remy needed to hear. His lover wouldn't take this step without his explicit permission. "It's okay, love. I won't be upset. I know you need to talk to Magnus. Just go and see him."

 

"Cher…" Remy started and kept back the images that threatened to seep into Bobby's mind via the link.

 

"C'mon," Bobby grabbed his lover's wrists and gently pulled him to his feet. "I'm sorry that I can't help you with this. You shouldn't feel ashamed. Your thoughts or memories will never revolt me."

 

Remy flinched. He'd known for certain that he'd stopped those memories from travelling down the link.

 

"You did," Bobby assured him. "The link has narrowed a little, but as long as you don't close it down, I won't protest. I don't need to experience your memories to know what you feel. I've been part of your mind for these last weeks, remember?"

 

Remy's lips twitched. "Cher, I never wanted t'…"

 

"You'll never burden me with your pain, Remy," Bobby assured him and rested his forehead against his lover's, staring deeply into those magnificent eyes. "Want me to walk you to the boathouse?"

 

Remy shook his head. "I don' want y' t' feel shut out, cher, but… Magnus has been dere… When he told me 'bout de camps durin' de holocaust… he mentioned small chil'ren doin'… t'ings so deir parents got meds or food…"

 

"Remy, you don't need to defend your feelings. I understand." Bobby felt a little saddened. "I just hope that one day you won't feel that ashamed any more and that you can let me in so I can share your pain." Tear filled eyes stared back at him with so much love in them, that Bobby passionately kissed his lover's lips. "I love you, stupid Cajun."

 

"Y' said dat when y' carried me out of Sinister's lab," Remy whispered, stunned that he was capable of speaking the name without stuttering.

 

"Yeah, and I meant every word of it. I still do," Bobby whispered and hugged his lover tightly. "Now get going! I'm going to check on Michael in the meantime."

 

"Merci, cher," Remy said before opening the door. "Merci for understandin' an' bein' patient wid dis stupid Cajun!"

 

Bobby grinned, shooing his lover from the room. "Yeah, maybe Magnus can help you," he whispered after Remy had left his bedroom and then set out to find Michael to give him his own teddy bear.

 

///

 

Magnus was reading a book, an activity he hadn't indulged in for years. Charles had lent it to him and he was actually smiling as he turned the page. He couldn’t remember the last time he'd occupied himself with such an 'ordinary' activity.

 

He'd chosen to stay here to get to know his son, to be there when he needed support. His mission had to wait. Although it would always be his calling to create a safe environment for all mutants, his son's well being was his first priority.

 

The hesitant knock on the door disturbed his concentration. He didn't have to be a telepath to know that it was Remy, the layers around him shifted, announcing his son's presence. Even subconsciously, Remy was still in touch with the magnetic sphere. "Yes, enter."

 

Remy gingerly opened the door and peeked inside. "If I'm interruptin' I can come back later."

 

Magnus smiled, put away the book and gestured him to step inside. "Please sit down," he invited his son in and pointed him towards the chair opposite him. Remy's knitted brow told him something had upset the young man. He refrained from asking, knowing Remy had to make that first step.

 

"Can y' tell me more 'bout de camps y' mentioned when we first met?" Remy said after a silence, which had lasted several minutes. It had taken him that long to gather his courage.

 

"Ah," Magnus murmured, when he realized why his son had sought him out. He'd expected Remy to come here to discuss this with him, but not this soon. "What do you want to know?"

 

"De chil'ren," Remy said in a hesitant tone… "Did y' ever talk t' dem?"

 

Magnus leaned back and considered his answer. They were treading on dangerous ground and he had to proceed with caution. "They were kept in a separate section of the camp. The parents cried when their children were taken away from them. Sometimes the guards would allow a child to 'visit' his parents… in return for certain favors." Magnus caught Remy shivering and forced himself to continue, keeping his voice calm. "You see, we Jews didn't match Hitler's standards and the guards didn't care about what happened to the prisoners. After a while they were put on a train and would never return from the gas chambers any way. At times the sky was black with smoke, but the ovens couldn't deal with the large amount of corpses," Magnus' voice softened. "I've seen the pain, the terror, felt it myself. You can talk to me, Remy." Instinctively, he knew how important it was that Remy trusted him not to break down in the midst of his admissions.

 

Remy swallowed hard. He'd come here to talk to Magnus and now he was getting cold feet. To admit his past meant allowing it in and that scared him.

 

Magnus cocked his head. Remy was so near to letting down his walls, but needed just a tad more encouragement. "Remy… son, let's move this conversation over to the couch."

 

That request took Remy by surprise. "Pourquoi?"

 

"Do you trust me to see you through this?" Magnus asked and drew in a deep breath.

 

"Oui," Remy replied almost instantly.

 

Magnus got to his feet, walked over to Remy and curled his fingers around his son's. This particular approach had worked before and hopefully it would work again. Slowly, he guided Remy to the couch and then took a seat next to his son. His fingers ran gently over Remy's knuckles, reassuring him everything was fine. Then, he waited patiently for Remy to start talking.

 

"I did have a choice," Remy whispered softly. He appreciated it that Magnus didn't push him on. "I still don' understand why I fought so hard t' stay 'live."

 

Magnus nodded his head, he'd heard this before… a long time ago, after the camps had been closed and the prisoners released, they had suddenly faced freedom... and survivor's guilt.

 

"Deat' was always an option. But… I wanted t' live. Every time dat I looked t'rough a window an' saw a happy family I wanted t' be part of dat. But… I had t' fight f'r a slice of bread an' when I was starved… dese men took me home, offered me food…"

 

Magnus' calm expression didn't falter and he pulled his son close to his chest. As he enveloped Remy in a hug he said, "You did what you had to do in order to survive."

 

"But," Remy objected, enjoying the sensation of his head was resting against Magnus' shoulder. "I knew dat what I was doin' was somehow wrong. I was so…"

 

"Young, alone," Magnus ended the sentence for him. "Remember, Sinister had you in his lab for five years. You didn't know much of the world and that made you an easy victim."

 

Remy shook his head vehemently. "It ain' dat simple!" Slowly, he raised his head to peek at Magnus. "I was too much of a coward t' stop it… "

 

"No," Magnus replied in a stern tone, "you were courageous and wanted to survive."

 

Tears escaped Remy's eyes as he sobbed softly in Magnus' arms. "It still hurts."

 

"I know, son." Magnus stroked the dark locks and tucked Remy's head underneath his chin. "I hurt as well." A surprised moan revealed Remy's puzzlement and Magnus explained, "I tried my best to keep the guards away from the children, from the weak, but my powers weren't as strong as they are now."

 

"Y're a good homme," Remy whispered and tried to compose himself. The tears however kept flowing and he wondered if the pain would ever go away.

 

"I also hurt because I couldn't protect you. Parents are supposed to protect their children and Sinister took that away from me, from you…" Frustrated at his own inability to phrase his feelings, he kissed Remy's brow. "What I'm trying to say is that I love you, Remy. I should have been there to scare the monster away, should have searched harder when I couldn't find that small boy after I destroyed Sinister's lab."

 

Remy smiled in spite of his pain. "Y' t'ought I'd died in de attack. I don' blame y'."

 

Magnus gently rocked his son in his arms. "I know the pain you carry inside Remy. I know the shame you're struggling with and I want you to know that I don't love you less because of it. You're a survivor, son and now that you know who you are, you've got to accept your past and move on."

 

"But how?" Remy whispered; his tone lost. He felt safe in Magnus' embrace and wished his father had found him after he'd fought off Sinister. This was a unique experience… even Jean or Bobby couldn't make him feel this safe.

 

Magnus smiled as some of Remy's feelings slid inside his mind and he didn't fight it, didn't put up any defenses at all. Determined to see this through, he pulled Remy to his feet.

 

"Pourquoi?" Remy muttered, but didn't resist as Magnus pulled him in front of the mirror at the wall.

 

"Describe the young man staring back at you. Who is he? What do you see?"

 

Confused, Remy tried to make sense of Magnus' request. "I don' understand," he admitted.

 

"What's his name?" Magnus asked in a resolute tone. He had to confront Remy with the present now that they'd acknowledged the past.

 

At a loss, Remy's eyes pleaded with Magnus not to do this.

 

"Tell me," Magnus ordered.

 

"What if I say dat I don' know?"

 

Magnus nodded his head. "Try harder."

 

"Remy…"

 

"Good," Magnus was satisfied. This was a start. "Now describe him to me."

 

"Devil's eyes," Remy whispered on impulse. Magnus didn't berate him and he wondered why. It had been a slip of the tongue… something he'd only meant to think.

 

"Continue."

 

"I don' want t' do dis," Remy objected weakly, but Magnus had a tight hold on him and wouldn't let him get away with this.

 

"Good, then I will go first," Magnus sighed, taking the next step. While resting his chin on Remy's shoulder, he smiled compassionately. "I see a young man with beautiful eyes. He's definitely handsome." Magnus waved away Remy's protest. "Not your turn, remember?"

 

Remy gave in, feeling distinctly uncomfortable.

 

"I see a young man who has suffered tremendously, but who has found the courage to be the best he can. He deserves to be loved and is loved by his parents, lover and friends. He's afraid to let them in though. This young man is used to taking care of himself, because he has been hurt very badly when he was little."

 

"Please, stop," Remy whispered. Everything Magnus had said this far was the truth, but… "Y're describin' someone else." When Magnus didn't reply, he stared into his father's eyes. "If it hadn' been for Bobby I don' t'ink I would have stayed at de mansion… I know he loves me, but I can' understand why. I still t'ink he deserves much better. I'm a t'ief… I never did anyt'in' t' earn his love…"

 

Magnus smiled and continued to hug his son. Remy might not realize it, but he needed the comfort, the contact, the closeness. "I'm going to call Bobby," he announced Remy's big eyes stared at him in bewilderment.

 

"Pourquoi?"

 

"Because we need to get some things in the open and I need Bobby to help me. You're going to sit down and I want you to think about that man I described to you."

 

Remy obeyed, but wondered if Magnus had gone mad. "Don' call Bobby. I came here 'cause…"

 

"Bobby needs to know. You trust me, don't you?" Remy wouldn't protest fiercely. After all, he'd come here for help. Picking up the phone he watched his son. Remy looked lost, which pleased him. He wanted Remy to doubt himself. It would create an opening for the truth to slip through.

 

///

 

Bobby used an ice slide to get to the boathouse. Magnus had sounded worried through the phone and he'd acted at once, leaving Michael behind in Warren's care. "What is it?" Bobby asked Magnus, as the man opened the door to let him in.

 

"Before we go inside I want a word with you," Magnus said resolved. "Remy's finally opening up, admitting the pain he's in. You need to help him move on. He's stuck in his past and can't seem to grasp the present." Magnus walked him to the living room. "I don't need to tell you that Remy's very vulnerable at the moment. You need to reassure him of your love."

 

"But Remy knows I love him!" Bobby objected, already sensing his lover's presence in the next room.

 

Yes," Magnus replied and nodded his head. "But he doesn't understand WHY you love him, what's so special about him that you want to be with him."

 

Bobby moistened his lips. How many times had Remy and he already discussed this? "I'll try."

 

"Good," Magnus whispered and opened the door. Amused, he noticed that Remy was still sitting on the couch and hadn't moved an inch. Magnus realized how desperately Remy needed to be reassured. They couldn't give up now. If necessary they'd tell Remy over and over again how much and why they loved him.

 

Remy didn't want to meet his lover's eyes, but felt Bobby's resolve. In the end, he hesitantly peeked at Bobby's eyes. "Why are y' doin' dis?" Remy asked Magnus. Merde! He'd come here because he didn't want to drag Bobby in to this and now…

 

"I want you to repeat your last admission," Magnus ordered, sitting down in a chair.

 

"Las' admission?" Remy repeated slightly confused.

 

Magnus sighed before giving in. "You told me that you know Bobby loves you…" and he looked encouragingly at his son to end his sentence.

 

Remy knew there was no escape and lowered his eyes. "But I still don' understand why, oui."

 

Bobby took a deep breath to steady himself. As he sat down next to his lover, he gently gathered Remy's hands in his. "Look at me?" Remy raised his eyes and Bobby immediately caught the apologetic expression in them. He concentrated, making sure that his words would also reach Remy's mind. If only he could take away the pain in those eyes!

 

Remy read that desire in his lover's mind and felt strangely shy. In a way, this felt even more intimate than making love.

 

//"Listen, love,"// Bobby started, sending Remy his thoughts, as well as speaking them aloud. Staring in to Remy's eyes he continued in a soft tone. //"I love you, Remy. I will always love you and you wanna know why?"//

 

Remy nodded his head. He felt embarrassed for showing his uncertainty, but Magnus would make him do this no matter what. //"Oui, cher, why do y' love me? What's dere t' love 'bout me?"//

 

Bobby smiled, raised Remy's hand to his lips and kissed the fingertips. //"I fell in love with you when I discovered you in the med lab after you'd returned from Antarctica. You were so vulnerable, but at the same time you possessed a strength, which I truly admire. You don't give up,"// he said, repeating the words he'd spoken to Jean-Luc LeBeau a few days ago.

 

Remy wanted to avert his eyes, but Bobby's gaze refused to let go. //"But I feel 'shamed for showin' dat vulnerability,"'// he whispered.

 

//"Don't. I love your ability to share your feelings with me."// Bobby pondered his next words, as he planned on getting through to Remy for once and for all. //"Remember when Warren attacked you when he was Death? Someone else would have turned him away, even I didn't want him near you and what did you do? You told me not to shut him out. You’re so damn compassionate, Remy. You CARE when no one else does! Do you know how special that makes you?"//

 

Remy actually started to blush. It had been a long time since someone had summed up his 'better' qualities. Only Jean-Luc and tante had ever taken the time to talk to him like this.

 

Bobby's eyes found Magnus' and the two men exchanged a smile. //"I'm not through yet, Remy. Listen to me."// Once Bobby was certain that he'd recaptured his lover's attention he spoke in a firm tone. //"You GIVE and don't ask for anything in return. Sometimes, you tend to give too much. You need to accept things in return, love."//

 

Remy swallowed hard. "Cher, I…"

 

//"No, I'm talking now, just listen!"// Bobby chided his lover. //"The first time we made love I was taken aback by your trust in me. You've been hurt badly and yet you trusted me to treat you right."//

 

Magnus nodded his head in approval. Judging by the expression on Remy's face his son was finally beginning to understand.

 

//"I love everything about you, Remy. The way you smile at me, that accent of yours that makes my knees go weak…"// Bobby stopped briefly as Remy chuckled. //"I love those unique eyes. At first I had a hard time reading them, but now…"//

 

Remy's blush deepened, as he realized that Magnus was listening as well. After all, Bobby was baring his soul here and talking about their love life! But he started to understand what Magnus had been trying to tell him. Bobby loved him for who he was and his lover would gladly share any pain or shame he might feel for years spent on the streets. How could he have been that blind?

 

Bobby felt pleased that his lover didn't try to interrupt and said, //"The inscription in the ring says, forever my angel and I mean it. I want to be with you for the rest of my life."// Leaning in closer he brushed Remy's lips. //"I even love those freckles on your nose!"// Bobby chuckled, seeing his lover's surprised expression.

 

"Freckles?" Remy exclaimed. "I don' have any freckles!"

 

"Yes, you do!" Magnus cut him short, seizing this opportunity. He rose from the chair and smiled kindly at the two men. "Remy, come with me…"

 

Bobby allowed it, knowing Magnus had Remy's best interest in mind. The two men walked over to the mirror at the wall and puzzled, he observed closely.

 

"We've done this before, son." Magnus folded an arm around Remy's shoulders and noticed that the expression in his son's eyes had changed. "We're going to try this again. Tell me, what do you see?"

 

Remy composed himself. The intensity of Bobby's admission had left him shaken. For the first time ever, he realized WHY he was worthy of being loved. "I'm Remy LeBeau," he said steadfast. "It's de only name dat fits me. I can' imagine goin' by de name of…Remy Lensherr or Remy Summers… or Grey. Jean-Luc raised me."

 

Magnus growled approvingly. "Continue." He nodded towards Bobby who had joined them and who was now resting his chest against Remy's back.

 

"I don' know what else t' say," Remy admitted shyly. "But I want t' make dis work. I want Bobby… an' I want y' at my side…" Remy looked at Magnus. "I want an awful lot, non?"

 

"No, you don't and you're not finished yet, go on," Magnus said proudly. Remy's choice of words pleased him. I want… that was good.

 

"I'll try an' let y' in, cher," he said, addressing Bobby. "I know y' won' turn 'way. Y' never did," he suddenly realized. "An' I want t' be dere for Michael."

 

Magnus had heard about their guest and instinctively understood Remy's need to help the child. His son had come full circle. "Excellent," he complimented Remy as he squeezed his son's shoulder. "I'll leave the two of you alone now." It was obvious that Bobby and Remy needed some privacy at this point.

 

"Merci," Remy whispered tenderly as Magnus left the room. He'd been thanking people a lot lately, but they'd given him so much! And Bobby… Bobby had given him the greatest gift of all, unconditional love. "I finally understand, cher."

 

Bobby's smile changed in to a contented smirk and slowly, his tongue licked the back of his lover's neck. "I don't know why, but… I want to make love to you."

 

Remy turned around and now faced his lover. "Je sais," he admitted, feeling the same way, "but…" He pulled his lover towards the door and stepped outside. It was almost like he could taste spring in the air. "Hold on, cher."

 

Bobby read his lover's intentions in his mind. "You wanna do what?" Remy's body felt warm and suddenly he realized that his lover had created a sphere, locking out the cold of the evening sky.

 

"I want t' make love t' y' up dere," Remy announced mischievously and raised his eyes towards the stars and moon. Using that strange combination of telekinesis and magnetism that only he could control, he took them in to the sky, slowly gaining in altitude.

 

Bobby gasped, seeing the earth grow smaller beneath him. "Remy? Are you sure about this? I don't want you to lose control over your powers when you climax!"

 

Remy giggled.

 

"What?" Bobby whispered. "Are you giggling?" It was the most beautiful sound he'd ever heard, coming from his lover.

 

"I feel relieved, cher. Can' help it," Remy explained. //And who said dat =I= was goin' t' climax? I plan on makin' y' squirm an' beg, cher.//

 

Bobby moaned, hearing that promise. //Remy,// he sighed in to his lover's mind. //I love you…//

 

Remy smiled knowingly. //I promise, cher. Y' won' ever forget dis evenin'!//

 

TBC


	5. The Miracle of Love part 2

///

 

Magnus walked up to Scott and Jean, who were sitting in the living room. Without speaking a single word he sat down as well, staring in to the fireplace. Sometimes, the red in Remy's eyes reminded him of flames. Jean handed him a cup of tea and he accepted.

 

"I… felt what you did for Remy," Jean started slowly. "You gave him a precious gift."

 

Magnus shrugged his shoulders. "I was only being sincere."

 

Scott shifted on the couch, clasping Jean's hands in his. "I hope you're going to stay. You've become very important to Remy." They'd had fought in the past, but maybe…

 

"I doubt it will work out," Magnus admitted. "Maybe we can get along for the time being, because of Remy…"

 

"I'm sure the professor and you could find a way to work together to realize your dream. Charles wants the same thing as you do, but," Jean paused, "your methods differ. What if you can meet each other half way?"

 

Magnus snorted. "Impossible."

 

"For Remy's sake please try," Scott said in a soft tone.

 

///

 

"Remy?" Bobby looked to his right and smiled as his lover lazily stretched his body. At times like these Remy definitely resembled a cat. They'd just touched down again and Bobby had to admit it had been the best evening of his entire life.

 

Being afloat had made it special, yes, but Remy hadn't held back this time. Had shared every emotion, every thought with him and finally, his lover had invited him in to his past. It had been an exhausting experience, reliving Remy's terror, but at last everything had fallen in to place. There were no more secrets between them and it felt good.

 

"Oui, cher?" Remy's eyes sparkled. Bobby's surrender to his ministrations had been complete and overwhelming, but what had happened later had changed his life forever. Bobby had seen the things he felt so terribly ashamed of and hadn't turned away. Total acceptance…

 

"That was… awesome," Bobby said eventually, lacking the right words to describe this mind shattering experience.

 

"Merci, cher," Remy quipped, "Y' made dis possible, y'r love did." Finally, he knew what he wanted engraved in Bobby's ring and slowly he slid it from his lover's finger. "Y'll get it back tomorrow."

 

Bobby didn't object, sensing his lover's intentions. "Nothing embarrassing I hope!"

 

"Non, jus' a testimony to de love I feel for y'." Remy slung an arm around his lover's shoulders. "After all dese years… I finally feel… free."

 

"Free of the ghosts," Bobby whispered, understanding his lover only too well. "And I'll make sure they'll never return."

 

"Do y' t'ink Magnus is goin' t' stay?" Remy suddenly asked, abruptly changing their topic. Now that all barriers were gone he wanted to share everything with his lover.

 

Bobby took a moment to consider the question. "Yes, I do."

 

///

 

Michael was running through the med lab. Hank had asked, no pleaded with the boy to remain seated on his chair, but the energy needed a way out. In the end, Hank had given up on admonishing Michael and studied the test results instead.

 

"I'm afraid there is little I can do…" he whispered. "The bone structure of your hands reveals that the claws will re-grow. Even if I used a laser to reduce them to one inch they would grow back within… a month, I guess."

 

"That's okay," Michael said and smiled. "I'll learn to live with them." He moved towards the desk and studied McCoy. "Can I… touch you?" Suddenly, he felt hesitant.

 

"Of course," Hank replied and watched amused as the boy explored his fur with the palm of his hand. Then, claws moved carefully over his skin.

 

"You feel soft," Michael concluded. "Have you always been like this?"

 

"No," Hank started to say, but grew quiet as the professor and Logan entered the med lab.

 

"I brought Chuck along." Logan studied the child. "Don't tickle Hank," he warned, with a hint of mischief in his own eyes.

 

"You're ticklish?" Michael quipped delighted, smiling at Hank. He ignored the man in the floating chair.

 

"Don't you dare find out, young man!" Hank warned him, but enjoyed the carefree banter. He liked the boy's company, although Michael had the tendency to drive him crazy. Looking at Xavier, Hank stepped back. The professor probably wanted to be alone with the boy. "Logan?" Hank gestured the other man to follow him out of the med lab.

 

Logan grunted, unwilling to leave the kid behind, but he also realized that Xavier needed some basic information on this young mutant. It would also take the professor time to gain Michael's trust. As he fell in to step beside McCoy, Logan asked, "Drivin' ya nuts already?"

 

"Yes, my dear friend," Hank admitted. "This one is even worse than our Cajun friend. Speaking of which, have you seen Remy and Bobby?"

 

"They're together all the time," Logan said, knowing that seeing one meant the other had to be close as well. "There are times I hardly recognize Gumbo."

 

Hank smiled affectionately. "I completely agree." Suddenly, he noticed Warren's absence and couldn't help making a remark. "And where is YOUR lover? I must admit defeat. I never expected…"

 

Logan shrugged his shoulders, but his eyes glowed. "Wings surprised me too." After sniffing the air he added, "Nope, don't know where Warren is…"

 

Hank caught the worried tone. "Maybe he went for a walk?"

 

"He'd tell me first," Logan replied thoughtfully, then shrugged it off. "I'm sure he'll turn up soon."

 

But his tone hadn't changed and Hank raised an eyebrow. Why was Logan concerned? Angel had only been gone for… two hours, he realized as he checked the time. "I'm certain he's fine," Hank whispered in an effort to comfort his friend.

 

///

 

"I'm a telepath," Charles started, "do you know what that means?"

 

Michael nodded his head enthusiastically. "You can read thoughts? I've seen movies about telepaths…"

 

Charles didn't repress his chuckle. "Will you allow me to read yours?" Michael's black eyes revealed nothing and had Charles guessing.

 

"Sure, why not?" Michael didn't see any danger in allowing it. "Will I feel you in my thoughts?" This would be a fun ride!

 

"Yes," Charles admitted, wondering about the trust the boy was showing him. "I'll start now," he announced and gently took hold of Michael's left hand to strengthen the contact. His other hand went to his brow.

 

The first thing he encountered was an image of Remy, levitating a teddy bear to gain the boy's attention. //You like Remy a lot, don't you?// he sent into Michael's mind, as tenderly as possible as he didn't want to scare the boy.

 

"It's his eyes… and something else… don't know," Michael whispered in awe as Charles' comment floated in to his mind. "Wow, this is… groovy!"

 

Charles' genuine smile brightened. //Would you like to stay here?// he asked as he manoeuvred through Michael's memories. Charles encountered several mental blocks, which locked away memories too painful for the boy to deal with. Like his parents' deaths, Charles suspected. Apart from that, the boy's mind was open and warm.

 

"Oh yes!" Michael exclaimed. "I like Remy and Bobby and… this blue teddy bear… what's his name? Hank?"

 

Charles shook his head. It would take time to get used to having someone this young in the mansion. But he was sure they'd manage. Suddenly a soft, pain filled moan left Michael's lips and alert, Charles studied his newest pupil.

 

"Must be the ice cream… Warren warned me, but I didn't listen…" Michael whispered. "I never had ice cream before and then there was this chocolate sauce… so sweet!" Michael grinned wickedly before clutching his stomach with his hands. "I promise to listen to Warren the next time."

 

Charles stroked the grey locks and smiled affectionately. "Welcome to the mansion, Michael. It will be your home from this moment on." 

 

///

 

"Hello there," Bobby quipped amused. Hank had told him about Michael's upset stomach. "Serves you right, young man! Eating all that ice cream and leaving none for me!"

 

Briefly, Michael wasn't sure whether Bobby was serious or not. He didn't know these people that well yet.

 

As Michael wanted to apologize for devouring the ice cream, Bobby smiled and stopped him. "I was only joking, Mickey."

 

"Mickey?" Michael's eyes grew big. No one had called him that before!

 

Bobby's grin remained. "Suits you a lot better!" Slowly, he curled his fingers around the boy's and led him up the staircase to his new room. "Too bad Jubilee and Storm aren't here right now." The two ladies had used this opportunity to do some shopping and wouldn't be back for days. "I hope you'll like the room."

 

"I'm sure I will!" Curiously, Michael peeked inside as Bobby opened the door. "I can't believe it. This is my room?" In disbelief, he stared at the bed, TV, computer, desk and dresser that made up his room. "I even have my own bathroom?"

 

Bobby nodded his head. "I don't want you running in on anyone naked… especially not on your blue fur ball."

 

Michael chuckled. He really liked Hank a lot. Well, actually he liked them all, even the bald man in the floating chair. As he walked in to the room, his eyes drifted off to the teddy bear sitting on his bed. "That's for me too?"

 

"Yes," Bobby confirmed as they sat down. He lifted the teddy bear from the bed and handed it to Michael. "My mother bought it for me when I was four. I think you'll like him. I called him Eddie."

 

"Eddie? That's no name for a bear!" Michael exclaimed as he pressed the bear to his chest. "But he must be special to you… I can't accept this."

 

But Bobby definitely noticed the pleading expression in Michael's black eyes. "Ed told me he wanted a new owner, someone young who will hug and take care of him."

 

Michael burst out laughing. "You talk like a kid, not like a grown up."

 

Bobby thought that one over. "Did you just insult me or not?" he quipped. Michael didn't reply, just continued to hug the bear.

 

"Where's Remy?" Michael asked concerned. "I want to talk to him."

 

"Taking a shower, changing his clothes and hopefully coming up here later with some hot chocolate," Bobby replied and noticed the sudden twitch near Michael's mouth.

 

"Don't say that word." He'd enough chocolate sauce for at least… one day, he thought and grinned. "I was wondering," he started hesitantly, uncertain if he was allowed to ask something that personal, but plunged ahead anyway. "Are you and Remy… close like my parents were?" He'd seen men kissing while he'd walked the streets. Life didn't have that many secrets from the young street kid.

 

Bobby raised an eyebrow. " That obvious?" He'd never considered that Michael would want to know about their relationship, thinking the boy much too young for this particular issue.

 

Michael flashed a stunning grin. "I think so. You're always touching him and Remy never moves far away from you…"

 

Bobby berated himself. He wasn't going to influence the boy. Michael had to form his own opinion about sexuality and the way he would handle it later. "I love Remy, yes," he said simply.

 

"You think you can love me too? Just a little?" Michael hunched on the bed, peeking at Bobby's eyes. It was wrong to get attached to them. These people would eventually throw him back out on the streets, but his heart urged him to remain hopeful.

 

"I already do," Bobby reassured him. "And so does Remy."

 

Michael crawled underneath the covers and turned on to his right side, still hugging the bear. "I'm really tired…" A big yawn emphasized his statement.

 

"Then get some sleep." Bobby got to his feet and tucked him in. "We'll check on you later." Michael had fallen asleep with a huge grin on his face and Bobby's smirk mirrored the expression. Somehow, the boy belonged here at the mansion.

 

///

 

After taking a quick shower, Remy walked in to the kitchen. Logan was sitting at the table, staring in to a mug of cold coffee. "How long have y' been sittin' here, Logan?" Remy asked with sudden concern. Something didn't feel right. His empathic powers kicked in, telling him Logan needed someone to talk to.

 

Remy poured two mugs of steaming coffee and straddled a chair next to Logan. "Y' drink dat," he announced and pushed a mug with hot coffee in front of his friend. "Y're broodin'. If I remember correctly, I'm de one who uses t' do dat, not y'."

 

Logan snorted. "I'm bad company at the moment, Gumbo."

 

"I don' mind." Remy cocked his head. He managed to stay away from Logan's thoughts, but couldn't shut out the concern and doubt washing through Logan. "Why are y' sittin' here?" he asked again.

 

"Can't find Wings." Logan clasped his fingers around the hot mug.

 

"Feelin' lonely wit'out him?" Remy ventured… he desperately wanted to help.

 

Logan finally raised his head and stared in to Remy's eyes. "It ain't like him to walk off like that. Usually, he leaves a note, somethin'!"

 

"Y're worried somet'in' bad happened?" Remy inquired concerned.

 

"I've got this feelin'," Logan growled. "And it feels like Wings is in trouble!"

 

"Why don' ya track him down?"

 

"His scent's gone…" Logan sipped from his coffee and hissed, as the steaming liquid descended down his throat. "Think he's fed up with me?"

 

"Non," Remy said in a firm tone. "I sensed…"

 

"What did ya sense?" Logan asked, interrupting his friend.

 

"Sincere love," Remy explained. "Want me t' try and find him?"

 

"Hell, if I can't find him, how are ya gonna do that?" Logan questioned. "No, he'll be back, when he wants to come back."

 

"Y're drawin' wrong conclusions," Remy warned him. "I used t' think like dat. Y' need t' have fait' in Ange." Remy slowly drowned his coffee and then got to his feet. "I'll find him for y'."

 

Logan sighed. "Ya can't force him to come back."

 

"I doubt I'll have t' force Ange…" Remy smiled. "Maybe he jus' lost track of time."

 

"Not Warren." Logan's eyes broke and briefly revealed his every doubt. "He changed his mind. I should have known that would happen."

 

Remy squeezed Logan's shoulder. "Y're not a quitter, mon ami. We'll find Ange."

 

Logan looked up, studying those alien eyes and realized that Remy was serious.

 

"Tell Bobby I'll be runnin' late?" Remy requested as he grabbed a parka. It was still cold outside, even though the snow had vanished. Quickly, he closed the door behind him and realized the sun was about to set. "Merde, Ange where are y'?"

 

///

 

"Running late?" Bobby asked, wondering what was so important that Remy had stepped outside at this hour. Usually Remy did his best to avoid being outside in the cold when it was about to grow dark.

 

"He's gone lookin' for Wings," Logan informed him, feeling uncomfortable. He'd found Bobby in the corridor. "How's Michael?"

 

"Just fine. I think he'll keep us busy and will drive Hank crazy." Bobby reached out to deepen the link between him and his lover. //Remy?//

 

//Oui, cher?//

 

//What's this about Warren?//

 

//Don' know yet,// Remy replied. //I'm goin' t' try an' scan de premises for his presence.//

 

//Well, I hope you'll find him!// Bobby thought determined, as Logan's eyes revealed worry.

 

//I will,// Remy promised solemnly. After all, they'd also taken the time to find him after Sinister had taken Jean. Looking out over his surroundings he concentrated on finding Warren's mind. Ever since discovering his new powers he'd realized that everyone's mind felt different, had something peculiar about it. And now he focused on Warren's, which always felt a little chaotic.

 

Being honest with himself, Remy had to admit that he hated Apocalypse for what he had done to Warren. The immortal mutant had taken advantage of the X-man when he'd been at his most vulnerable, when he'd lost his wings.

 

Turning around, Remy experienced a gentle pull, as he picked up a mental echo of Warren's thoughts. Ange had been here all right! Remy started down the path and quickly realized it led to the church Warren and he had once visited. //But Ange ain' dere,// he realized, as there was no substance behind these thoughts, which lured him closer. Warren had thought about visiting the angel statues hours ago.

 

"So where are y' now?" Remy whispered as cold wind tugged at his clothes. It wouldn't be long before snow would cover the earth once again and he planned on being back at the mansion when it started to snow.

 

"But I can' return wit'out Ange," he mumbled and took a deep breath. The sun had set and the moon was his only source of light. It wasn't enough though. Pulling a card from his pocket he charged it, using it as a torch.

 

The church was cold and deserted, yet he descended down the stairs to have a look at the statues in the cellar. Warren's thoughts were strongest here. "Y've been here," Remy whispered and nodded his head.

 

A sound, coming from behind him, caught his attention and he whirled around. "Merde!" he cursed. Part of the wall emanated a faint glow. He better contact Bobby before things turned worse.

 

//Cher?// he sent, as one finger tentatively touched the wall. The bricks didn't feel solid at all, more like… breathing, alive. "Should never have watched Hellraiser," he mumbled slightly disturbed.

 

As Bobby didn't answer him, Remy tried again. //Bobby? Can y' hear me?//

 

//Remy… something… is… wrong…// came the very faint answer.

 

Remy realized he had to get out of the church. He didn't know what he was dealing with and it was affecting his ability to broadcast his thoughts. //I'm comin' home,// he sent, hoping Bobby had heard him. But his finger was glued to the wall and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't free himself. "Don' panic!" he admonished himself. The bricks turned to a silver like liquid, which curled itself around his finger, sliding down the palm of his hand, his arm and… Remy did his best to pull free, even unleashed his powers on the substance, but that action backfired. The glow increased and now a tentacle of bright light snaked around his waist, pulling him closer, pulling him in to, no through the wall. A strangled scream left his lips as his body melted in to the wall.

 

A moment later Remy LeBeau was gone and the cellar empty. Only the statue of the black angel remained, staring at the wall with a blank expression in his red eyes.

 

///

 

"Bobby!" Hank exclaimed concerned as Logan carried his friend inside. "What happened?" Hank asked and pointed Logan to an exam table. He'd been studying Michael's genetic make up and never expected an emergency.

 

"Dunno know," Logan admitted. "I was talkin' to him and suddenly he went down. Last thin' he whispered was Gumbo's name."

 

Hank checked Bobby's vital signs and sighed relieved. "A bit slow, but nothing to worry about."

 

"Drake fainted," Logan said, sharing his conclusion with McCoy. "Question is, why."

 

"Where is Remy?" Hank attached several electrodes to Bobby's skin and ran a scan. Why had his friend lost consciousness? "Neural patters are irregular," Hank muttered worried. "I need you to find Remy for me. This might have something to do with Remy's telepathic powers."

 

Reluctantly, Logan stepped away from the exam table. "I just don't get it. First Wings disappears and then Drake collapses."

 

"Warren's still not back?" Hank inquired absentmindedly as he started an IV, feeding Bobby some meds to force him to wake up.

 

"Nope, and I can't track him down. Last time I talked to Remy, he was goin' to give it a try of his own."

 

"You've got to find Remy," Hank stated resolved. "Bobby is in good hands here. Now get going!"

 

Logan growled, suddenly understanding something was terribly wrong. "Cyke needs to know."

 

"I'll inform him and the professor," Hank assured him. "You just concentrate on finding Warren and Remy!"

 

Logan's claws suddenly appeared and they caught the reflection of the light, glistering dangerously. After nodding his head, Logan ran out of the med lab. This time he wouldn't give up and find them!

 

///

 

"This sounds bad," Scott commented after listening to Hank's rushed, but coherent explanation. "I wish you'd told Logan to wait for us though. Now we've got to find him first!"

 

The professor nodded his head and looked at Jean. "Can you pick up Logan's thoughts?"

 

"Yes, sir," she confirmed and tried to control her rising fear. She'd never forgive herself if something had happened to her son. Damn! She had promised herself to look out for him and now this happened! "Sir?" she started hesitantly, afraid to allow in this truth. "I no longer sense Remy's presence."

 

Charles shivered momentarily as Magnus entered his study. His old friend wouldn't take this news well. "It's true." Charles caught Magnus' eyes. "I can't feel Remy's presence either. He seems gone."

 

Magnus froze hearing that admission. "Can't be," he whispered and reached out himself, probing the wrinkles in the magnetic layer that would reveal his son's whereabouts. He failed. Stunned, he stared in to Charles' eyes. "Where's Remy?"

 

"I wish we knew," Scott muttered in a guilty tone. Remy and Warren should have been safe this close to the mansion! "I assume you want to accompany us?"

 

"Oh yes!" Magnus confirmed. "What are we waiting for?"

 

Jean shared his impatience. "Logan is at the church. He used Remy's scent to track him down, but… the church is empty. Remy's trail ends there."

 

"He can't vanish like that!" Scott commented as he moved towards the doorway. "We'll find him!"

 

///

 

Remy steadied his labored breathing. Phasing through the wall had been a suffocating experience. Quickly, he looked around, his thief's skills reminding him to be cautious. As he studied his new surroundings, he realized he'd never been here before.

 

Surprised, he noted the absence of fear in his mind. In an odd way he was even looking forward to unravelling this mystery. It had been a while since he'd acted on his own. He only wished the link had remained stable, as he missed Bobby's reassuring presence. "Got m'self in t' trouble 'gain," he whispered, but couldn't deny the thrill he felt at discovering uncharted territory. Mais oui, dis t'ief accepts de challenge," he whispered and started walking.

 

/// 

 

"This is where Remy's scent dies." Turning around, Logan stared at the black angel statue and couldn't repress a grin. What had gone through Remy's mind seeing this angel, clad in battle armor? The red eyes had taken him aback and again he'd wondered why Warren and Remy had come here. An angel with red eyes… A smart-ass comment almost left his lips, but he quickly realized that his teammates wouldn't like hearing it. Magneto had been pacing the cellar since they'd arrived and Scott stayed close to Jean to reassure her that everything would be fine eventually. Tears lurked in her eyes and Logan wished he could take away her pain. He understood her only too well. First, she'd discovered that Remy was her son and now it seemed like she had lost him again. Hell, they all cared about Remy! And where was Warren? Until now, he'd managed not to think about his lover. Ashamed, he had to admit that deep down in his heart he'd really believed that Warren had left him. It had been Remy who had made him doubt and question his conclusion. Warren had sounded so damn sincere when the man had followed him to his room, proclaiming he'd fallen in love with him. Their nights had been filled with lust and passion and there had never been any sign that Warren had been lying about his attraction and dedication to their relationship. He would have smelled the lies.

 

Uncharacteristically, it was Scott who placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder and Logan almost instinctively pulled away. "What do ya want?"

 

"Nothing," Scott replied in a soft tone, "Except for finding Remy and Warren and taking them back with us."

 

Logan growled at hearing his lover's names. "Why do ya care 'bout Wings?" The moment the question left his lips, he realized how utterly stupid it sounded. It was his fear talking, fear of losing yet another lover.

 

Knowingly, Scott ignored the question. "Are you sure the scent ends here? They can't have vanished in to thin air!"

 

"Scott?" Jean walked up to him, concern evident on her face. "Hank just contacted me. It seems that Bobby is slipping in to a coma. The professor is trying to pinpoint Remy and Warren's location using Cerebro and Hank asked me to…"

 

"Go on. I'll find them," Scott promised. "You are needed at the mansion. Bobby needs you."

 

Jean's eyes pleaded with him, emotions more clear than when sent over the link. "I know, darling," Scott said reassuringly. "I'll find them both."

 

Jean nodded her head and reluctantly left the church. Scott was right. Yes, Bobby needed her. The link might have broken too suddenly, damaging Bobby's mind in the process. She had to repair the damage and bring him back to consciousness.

 

///

 

Back in the church Magnus' fingers moved exploratory over the wall that Logan had pointed out to them. It felt solid underneath his fingertips and there was nothing peculiar to it. "Where did they go?" he whispered privately.

 

"This is a dead end," Scott stated disappointed. "There has to be some clue to what happened here!" Turning to Logan he asked, "You picked up Remy's, as well as Warren's scent?"

 

"Remy's most recent. Warren's scent is older, a few hours I guess," Logan said impatiently. There weren't getting anywhere like this. "Suggest we tear it down to see what's behind it."

 

"Nothing but another empty room," Magnus explained. "I can't pick up on anything suspicious."

 

"Damn!" Logan's fist went flying in to that wall, knocking a few bricks down to the ground.

 

Magnus' smiled a melancholy laugh. "That won't get us anywhere," he berated the X-Men.

 

Logan was about to lash out at Magnus, but then recognized the sad expression in the man's eyes. "How can ya stand here an'…"

 

"We'll have to gather information first. Set up some equipment, run tests, but I suspect that this is some kind of portal," Magnus explained. "It may not react to us now, but given time…"

 

Scott nodded his head once. "I was thinking the same thing. But what activates it?"

 

"Maybe it was programmed to react only to Remy and Warren?" Magnus suggested. "That would make sense. After it swallowed them both, it closed down."

 

"Then we'll have to find a way to activate it again!" Scott concluded. "It may take us a while, but we'll find a way!" he promised both men. There was too much at stake here!

 

///

 

Jean sat down in a chair and clasped Bobby's hand in hers. "Bobby?" she said softly, as she was hesitant to reach out in to his mind. If he was suffering from telepathic trauma she had to stay clear of his thoughts for now.

 

"He won't respond," Hank said dismayed. "I was certain that the medication would work and force him to regain consciousness, but…"

 

"It probably was the link," Jean said and rubbed the knuckles of Bobby's right hand. "It must have broken unexpectedly, tearing his mind apart from Remy's. Experiencing something like that is horrific," she explained.

 

"What should I do next?" Hank inquired, as he covered Bobby's body with a warm blanket. He'd hooked his friend up to two IV's to feed him liquids and his medication. This far it hadn't paid off yet.

 

"You need to be patient," Jean advised. "His mind needs to recuperate, to heal. It has to adjust to this new situation."

 

Hank sat down at Bobby's other side. "I never expected this to happen."

 

"Neither did we," Jean admitted. "I don't understand. Where did Remy and Warren go?"

 

"You didn't find a lead?"

 

"No, Hank," Jean said saddened. "I can't help but think that I failed Remy."

 

"You didn't," Hank remarked warmly. "And I'm certain Scott will find your son."

 

Jean raised her head to smile thankfully at her friend when soft footfalls coming from the doorway made her redirect her gaze. It was the boy they had brought home from the shelters. "Your name is Michael, isn't it?"

 

"Yes, miss," Michael whispered shocked, his eyes drawn to Bobby. "What's wrong with him?" Michael cautiously approached the grown ups. "Is he still alive? Please, let him be alive," he whispered distressed.

 

Hank walked over to him and gathered the boy in his arms. As he carried Michael to the exam bed, he explained the situation to the young boy. "Bobby's asleep and will hopefully wake up soon." Sitting down, Hank pulled the boy on to his lap. "You can touch him," he reassured Michael.

 

"Can he hear us?" Michael asked and his glance shifted to the lovely lady. "You're beautiful," he whispered. It was a slip of the tongue, but her eyes were swimming and he wanted to make her smile. He succeeded brilliantly.

 

"My name is Jean," she said and shook his hand. "I heard a lot about you, young man." She remembered his question and replied, "I hope he can hear us."

 

"Do you think he might want his teddy bear to keep him company?" Michael asked hesitantly.

 

"Sure," Jean said and smiled. "Why don't you go and get it?" Michael jumped to his feet and ran out of the med lab. Jean's eyes followed him and then exchanged a look with Hank. "He's a good kid," she said approvingly.

 

"He tickled me," Hank commented amused

 

Jean nodded her head. "I think I'll like having him around."

 

A moment later Michael reappeared, hugging a worn down teddy bear. "Bobby called the bear Eddie," Michael explained and placed the bear on the bed. "I wanted to change the name, but now… " Cautiously, his clawed fingers lifted Bobby's right hand and pushed the teddy bear underneath its palm. "Can I stay a little longer?"

 

Jean smiled. "Of course you can," and gestured the boy to crawl on to her lap. After wrapping both arms tightly around his frame, she rested her head on his small shoulder. "You already feel at home here?"

 

"Yes, I do," Michael replied softly, unwilling to disturb Bobby's sleep. "Bobby called me Mickey, that's the first time ever someone did that."

 

"Do you like that name?" Hank inquired, even more concerned now that Jean was unable to touch Bobby's mind. They had to get Remy in here!

 

"Yes, I do," Michael whispered and patted Bobby's hand. "I just hope he'll quickly wake up."

 

"So do we," Jean assured the boy. "So do we."

 

///

 

Remy had walked for a few minutes when a surge of pain and despair suddenly hit him. Doubling over, he extended a hand and leaned heavily against the wall. The pain originated from outside his mind and tasted very familiar. His eyelids fluttered, as he tried to regain control over his senses, pushing back the pain so he could think straight. He needed his wits in here!

 

His gaze came to rest on the metallic walls. Why did he have to be surrounded by a display of alien technology? Lights flickered all around him and a soft hissing sound almost gave this place the illusion of being alive. This almost felt like being back in Sinister's lab, but Bobby had told him his nemesis no longer existed, so where the hell was he?

 

What if this was some perverted version of hell he had stumbled in to by falling through that wall? Non, he no longer believed in heaven and hell. This was a mutant's creation!

 

Urged on by the sensation of shattering pain, he continued to walk towards it. The corridors were empty and didn't give him any clues to his whereabouts. It looked like some sort of space ship as far as he could tell. But why was he here and more importantly, how did he get out again? But first he had to find the origin of this horrific pain and stop the hurt.

 

"Hold on," he whispered to the person in pain, scared to send out his thoughts. He had to lay low and check out this place first. As long as he remained unnoticed, undetected, he had the element of surprise, so valuable to a thief at times. It had saved his butt many times.

 

Studying the pain pattern he realized he was picking up a familiar theme. This person's thoughts circled around… Death. "Ange, is dat y?" The mumbled words died before they reached the wall. It had to be Warren! "Mais oui, Wolvie," he muttered privately, "told y' I would find him!"

 

Cautiously, he sent out a mental echo, trying to get a fix on Warren's position. "Y're close, mon ami," he realized and sneaked through the corridors. Everything Jean-Luc and the Guild had ever taught him returned quickly, once more becoming second nature to him. He'd always been a talented thief and he told himself that Warren was his target. After he'd found his friend, he'd get them out of here.

 

"Done dat 'fore," he whispered, but then trembled fiercely, as Warren's pain and terror grew worse. It was a mix of physical and emotional horror, tied in to his… wings? Remy cocked his head, trying to get a better hold on Warren's thoughts. The pain started in his wings and paralysed his mind and body. Instinctively, Remy fully activated his powers. Instead of running through the corridors he was now floating towards his destination. Nausea hit him the moment he caught sight of Warren, his empathic powers drawing in all the pain and fear.

 

"Ange, mon Dieu!" he whimpered in received pain and his concentration broke. His feet suddenly hit the floor and he started running towards the opposite wall. "Non!" Remy exclaimed, infuriated at the sight. Warren's wings, spread wide, pinned Angel to the wall. Large, metal stakes had been driven in to the feathers and had shattered the bone, leaving him crucified.

 

Warren's face was covered in black and blue bruises. Angel had obviously fought his kidnapper. Small rivulets of blood dripped from his lips. Reaching out with his thoughts, his magnetic powers kicked in as well and the stakes flew through the air, releasing their prisoner unexpectedly.

 

"Ange!" Remy called out as the weakened form slid down the wall. Remy caught the tumbling body with his telekinetic powers. Slowly, Warren's battered body floated towards him and finally he was able to fold his arms around his friend. "Mon Dieu," Remy whispered shocked and knelt on the floor. Cradling Warren's head in his hands he tried to establish telepathic contact. //"Ange, can y' hear me? Warren?"//

 

Warren shivered violently, but his eyes remained firmly closed. Remy's hands tenderly caressed the shattered feathers, scared to think of all possible consequences. What if those wings had to be amputated a second time? Warren couldn't possible deal with another traumatic amputation.

 

//Ange?// he sent, no longer caring if someone picked up on his presence. //Ange, please say somet'in'!// he pleaded.

 

Warren trashed in his arms and Remy pulled him in to his lap, creating a protective shield around them. He couldn't run the risk of being attacked right now, had to put up some defenses. Then, he projected all the reassurance he could muster and sent it in to Warren's mind. //Ange, it's Remy, please…//

 

Slowly, Warren's dazed eyes opened. He'd heard Remy's voice, but that was only another trick. Remy couldn't be here! Not in his own private hell!

 

"Ange, I'm here. I really am," Remy whispered after receiving Warren's messed up thoughts. Warren was terrified, but why?

 

"You… got… to… get … out… of… here…" Warren whispered, using up his last strength. "He… will… kill… you!"

 

"Who will?" Remy asked concerned. Who had abducted Warren and why had this person tortured his friend? Pain sliced through him, as Warren realized what had happened to his wings.

 

"Kill… me…" Warren mumbled pleadingly. He couldn't go through the pain a second time. His wings had been shattered and would never heal again. "I… can't…. deal with… the pain," he explained and his head slid to own side. He lacked the strength to look at Remy.

 

"Non! Never!" Remy stated resolved. While rocking Warren gently, Remy realized what he had to do for Angel to survive this ordeal. "Y' trust me, don' y', Ange?"

 

The pleading tone got Warren's attention. "I do," he whispered in return. "But you've got… to run… he'll be… back."

 

"Hush now," Remy said in a soft tone and caressed Warren's face, wiping away the dried blood. "Everyt'in' else can wait. I need t' help y' first." Briefly, he trembled himself. Taking away Bobby's scar had only been a small manipulation of his lover's molecular structure and couldn't compare to what he planned on doing now.

"Jus' try t' rest," he whispered tenderly and moved his hands over Warren's wings.

 

Pure energy flowed in to his fingertips, as he located the injuries. "Trust me, cher," he mumbled absentmindedly. He had to find a way to take away Angel's worst pain. In the back of his head he heard Magnus, softly encouraging him to do this.

 

Warren cried out as the alien energy found a way in to his body, his bones and feathers. "What are…you…" His voice trailed off, suddenly realizing that the nature of the pain was changing. Warmth, comforting and soothing, was now settling in to his cells and he stopped fighting.

 

"I'm tryin' t' heal y'r injuries, but…" Remy started, fully concentrating on this manipulation. "I ain' sure dat I can take 'way all de pain right now," Remy added, relieved that the holes in Warren's wings were closing. "Jus' a little longer," he prayed softly. He had to save those magnificent wings. Warren relaxed in his embrace and Remy felt honored by such trust. "I'll make sure y' won' lose dem a second time," he promised passionately.

 

Warren felt stronger now. The excruciating pain had lessened, making him wonder what Remy was doing to help him heal. As he finally opened his eyes, Warren immediately noticed Remy's sweat covered brow. Helping him had taken a large toll on the Cajun. I can move my wings…" Warren stuttered amazed. His wings still ached with shallow pain, but it was bearable. "Thank you, Remy," he whispered truly thankful. How could he ever have misjudged the Cajun so badly? Remy's mind consisted only of compassion and affection. "You saved my sanity… and gave me a reason to go on living."

 

"Dis is all I can do for now," Remy said in a soft tone. Exhausted, he stared in to Warren's eyes, which were clear again. The dazed insanity had left. Maybe, he'd finally made up for one of his too many mistakes in the past. "We've got t' get outa here."

 

Warren nodded his head and only now noticed the protective shield buzzing with energy. Maybe they had a chance after all… but they had to leave right now, couldn't waste a single moment.. "We've got to leave… before he comes back, yes." His tone broke and his eyes fluttered. He didn't want to remember those uncaring, cruel eyes, gazing down on him with disdain..

 

"Who did dis t' y'?" Remy asked in an angry tone. Warren had been hurt tremendously and his mind screamed for revenge… at the very least he planned on making sure that this never happened again! Warren had suffered too much during these last months!

 

Warren's mouth grew dry and nervously, he licked his lips before speaking. "Apocalypse."

 

/// 

 

Apocalypse absentmindedly nodded his head, extremely pleased with Gambit's behavior thus far. The young mutant had already displayed a talent for telekinesis, telepathy, magnetism and an ability to charge objects with kinetic energy. However, what impressed him most was Gambit's ability to manipulate a complex molecular structure. Magneto also possessed that ability, but only to a certain degree. This young man was truly amazing!

 

Gambit and Angel slowly got to their feet and Apocalypse realized he'd found Remy LeBeau's weakness. The young mutant cared too much for his 'friend'. This particularly discovery delighted him, as he had hoped to see this reaction in Gambit. That hunch had been one of the many reasons why he'd chosen to use Warren as bait.

 

He'd abducted Warren for several reasons. One of them was that he wanted to punish the mutant for deserting him. Warren had been the best Death he'd created this far, but then Gambit had crossed his plans!

 

Yes, Apocalypse knew of Sinister's attempts to breed a mutant powerful enough to terminate his life. In an alternate dimension the scientist had almost succeeded in doing just that. Turning his head he studied Nate Grey, caught in a powerful whirlpool of energy, which kept him prisoner. Nate's eyes glared angrily at him. "Patience, my young friend. Soon, you will be free… briefly."

 

Nate didn't reply. Apocalypse had been taunting him for weeks and he cursed himself for letting his guard down. Apocalypse had moved in quickly and had succeeded in capturing him. He'd lost all track of time, locked up in this section of Apocalypse's domain.

 

Apocalypse lost interest in his prisoner and complimented himself on getting his hands on Warren first. He'd been the perfect bait, as Gambit would try and find his friend. Warren was useless to him now and the next Death would have the pleasure of killing his treacherous predecessor.

 

Apocalypse felt truly pleased about his trap. Gambit's powers had weakened after healing Angel's worst injuries and the young mutant was now an easy prey. He felt tempted to reveal the rest of his plans to Nate, just to relish the expression on his face. Thus far, Nate had no idea that Remy was his brother… or half-brother, Apocalypse mused. Magneto's genes made quite a difference, he noticed. "Only the strong will survive," he muttered privately, "and will be rewarded… I need a new Death to lead my Horsemen!"

 

///

 

Remy tightened the hold he had on Warren. His friend was leaning on him heavily, as Warren was still in pain. "Want t' rest?" Remy offered.

 

"No, we need… to keep moving," Warren muttered exhausted and suddenly realized that his feet weren't touching the floor any longer. Remy was obviously using his powers to quicken their pace. "We don't even… know how to… get out," Warren whispered drained. His wings felt heavy and his jaw hurt. There had been such hate on Apocalypse's face when he'd taken revenge on his former Horsemen. Warren shivered violently at the remembered pain.

 

"Ange," Remy said softly as he halted in mid air. His instincts had kicked in, warning him that they weren't alone any longer. "We might have t' fight Apocalypse in order t' get outa here."

 

"I can't fight him! Look at me!" Warren exclaimed in fear. "Remy, he can easily destroy us!"

 

"I don' plan on givin' up wit'out a fight," Remy stated resolved. "Wolvie is waitin' for y' an' I want t' get back t' Bobby."

 

"Logan?" Warren asked surprised.

 

"Wolvie feared dat y' had dumped him, so I decided t' find y'," Remy explained and took a deep breath. Moments ago he'd found a way to tap in to the magnetic sphere that drifted through this space ship. It tasted different though and he hoped he wasn't doing anything wrong, feeding off it in this way. He tried to follow the instructions Magnus had given him in Xavier's study.

 

He might look exhausted, but in reality the ship itself was replenishing his powers. If necessary, he could put up a fight, but he liked the idea of Apocalypse underestimating him. No need in showing his trump yet!

 

"Logan is a mystery to me," Warren admitted softly. "I always thought… him to be the strong one… but…"

 

Remy smiled reassuringly. "We all wear different masks, Ange."

 

"You're right," Warren whispered. Remy's body tensed and he looked up questioningly. He didn't expect to suddenly hear Remy's voice in his mind.

 

//We're no longer 'lone, cher.//

 

Warren reacted instinctively, sending Remy his thoughts, instead of speaking the words. //Is it… him?//

 

//I'm 'fraid so, cher.//

 

Warren grinned briefly in spite of their hopeless situation. //I thought you only called Bobby 'cher'?//

 

Remy's eyes sparkled with mischief, but he refrained from sending his friend an answer. His brain was trying hard to find a solution to their problems. Could they leave this place without fighting Apocalypse? How? Apocalypse was so much stronger. They didn't stand a chance. And then there was Warren, who needed his protection. Their roles were reversed now and this time he had to be the strong one and take care of Warren. //Merde!//

 

Warren shot him a confused glance. //I can't believe this! You're considering fighting him, aren't you?//

 

//Need t' get y' outa here, cher. Once y're back at de mansion y' can lead de oders here.//

 

"But!" Warren exclaimed loudly.

 

//Don' speak 'loud!// Remy admonished him. //De presence is closin' in on us.//

 

//I can't face him,// Warren whimpered, //Remy, this is hopeless!//

 

//We'll survive.// Remy smiled warmly. //Y' trust me, don' y'?//

 

Warren shivered. //You don't know Apocalypse like I do, Remy,// he sent and tried desperately to suppress the shivers running down his spine. //He's relentless, Remy.//

 

//I ain' scared,// Remy objected. //I've been scared for too long! Dis time we'll fight back an' win!//

 

Warren remained silent, wondering why Remy was so damned determined to fight. //You'll only end up hurt,// he warned.

 

Remy was about to deny that statement, but then the presence grew even stronger. It felt vile and merciless. //Apocalypse is here, cher… let me handle dis.//

 

In spite of the danger they were about to face, Warren smiled warmly. //For what it's worth, Remy, I feel honored that you came after me.//

 

Remy heard the admission, but ignored it. They were about to turn around the corner and…

 

///

 

Apocalypse clasped his hands behind his back as they finally came in to sight. Gambit's eyes revealed determination. He barely noticed Warren, who only remained on his feet thanks to Remy's support. How long had he waited for this? Too long!

 

Casting a look at Nate he noticed the man's distressed expression. The young mutant had proven quite resistant to his manipulations, ignoring him constantly. "The time has almost come," he whispered and earned a scorned look. Laughing, he concentrated on Gambit again. "Welcome," he said in a formal tone. "I've been expecting you."

 

//Remy, please!// Warren pleaded. The mere sight of Apocalypse made him nauseous and his body convulsed violently.

 

Remy however, didn't let go and pulled his friend even closer. 'Always study y'r surroundings,' his Guild teachers had taught him. 'An' use dem t' y'r advantage!' Remy planned on doing just that, as he was through with people hurting his loved ones. It ended here. "What do y' want?" Remy asked Apocalypse in a calm tone.

 

"What? You don't know?" Apocalypse pretended ignorance, while keeping one eye on Nate. "You. I want you, Gambit."

 

Remy wasn't really surprised to hear it. "Mais oui, y' used Ange t' get t' me," he concluded with obvious disgust in his voice. "Y' hurt him t' draw me close!"

 

Warren trembled, hearing Remy's tone. His friend had never sounded so… fed up. Almost pissed off, using Logan's terms. This was Remy's fight, he realized. In Apocalypse's eyes he was only a pawn, which had lost its importance now that he had brought Remy here.

 

"I did," Apocalypse admitted in an almost proud tone. "And it worked!"

 

"What kinda monster are y'?" Remy muttered infuriated.

 

"Monster? Hardly," Apocalypse countered. "My only goal is to find the strongest mutants and to show them a way to gain an even greater power. Take you and…

Warren for example," Apocalypse continued.

 

//He's tryin' t' manipulate us,// Remy pointed out to his friend. //Don' listen t' him!//

 

But Warren couldn't close his mind for Apocalypse's words. The monster had hurt him too badly, had gotten underneath his skin and in to his very soul.

 

"You're strong, Gambit. One of the strongest mutants I've ever encountered and I offer you a place at my side!"

 

"Non, never," Remy stated determined.

 

"Still worried about your so called friend?" Apocalypse said, taking in Warren's shattered form. "I offered him omnipotence. Even gave him wings and he threw it all away!"

 

Warren flinched and clung even tighter to Remy. "Make it stop," he begged his friend.

 

"I will," Remy promised. "Let us go, Apocalypse. I ain' interested in y'r proposal."

 

"Such a pity," Apocalypse sighed and switched to his alternative plan. "In that case I'll have to force you to cooperate, Gambit."

 

"Force me?" Remy chuckled. "An' how are y' goin' to' do dat?"

 

"I'll kill Warren if you refuse to serve me," Apocalypse said, stalling time to get closer to Nate.

 

"Try it," Remy challenged him and empowered the protective shield. He was bluffing, uncertain if his powers matched Apocalypse. "We'll go down fightin'!"

 

Apocalypse smiled, slightly impressed. "On second thought, the idea of Warren having to live with his guilt is more appealing."

 

Remy grew suspicious. Apocalypse had something up his sleeve, what? //Hold on, Ange,// he encouraged the trembling man at his side. Warren, he noticed, wasn't reacting at all, just staring at Apocalypse with terror in his eyes.

 

"Maybe I will kill Nate Grey in Warren's place," Apocalypse announced and increased the power restraining his enemy.

 

Remy's eyes immediately shifted to the chamber, which contained Nate Grey. The energy turned transparent, no longer hiding its prisoner from view. "Nate Grey?" he whispered taken aback. Studying the man he recognized the anger in those eyes, anger aimed at Apocalypse. He never expected to find his brother here… "If y've hurt him," Remy threatened.

 

"Surrender to me and Nate will live." Apocalypse raised his eyes and stared in to Nate's burning orbs.

 

Thus far he'd remained silent, but this development demanded he spoke up. Nate strained to escape Apocalypse's power, but failed. "Don't give in," he told Gambit. "You can't let him win!"

 

Remy took a deep breath. The choice was his. Apocalypse wanted him to comply and he had to use this advantage. Question was, how? He dismissed the fact that Nate knew who he truly was. There was no way Nate could know that they were related.

 

//Attente! If we're related, does dat mean dat our powers are compatible?// He needed more time to think this one over. "What do y' want from me?" he asked Apocalypse, storing away all this new information.

 

"I want you as my Horseman, Gambit. You'll be Death!" Apocalypse revealed.

 

Angel, who had been hanging on to Remy, released a strangled sob. "Remy, don't do it." Mentally and emotionally exhausted, he let go of his friend and dropped to his knees. Remy's force field however, caught him and prevented him from hitting the floor.

 

Remy now sat on his heels and he tenderly wrapped an arm around Warren's shaking frame. He also continued to observe Apocalypse. Everybody possessed a weakness. He just had to find it. "Tell me more," he demanded.

 

"Of course," Apocalypse said approvingly. He'd never taken the man for a fool. "You'll fight Nate. The winner will serve me as Death. He will also have the honor of ending this coward's life," and he pointed at Warren.

 

//Trust me!// Remy told Warren, who was clinging to him for bare life. //I won' betray y'.// Warren's dazed eyes actually frightened him. The man was bordering on madness. //Ange, listen t' me. I promise t' take y' back home, but y've got t' play 'long!//

 

Finally, Warren nodded his head. Yes, he trusted Remy, entrusted him with his very life, unconditionally.

 

"An' what 'bout de loser?" Remy inquired, as he rose to his feet, facing Apocalypse once again.

 

"As you will understand I can't set the loser free," Apocalypse looked over at Nate. "I developed a techno-organic virus, which ensures that the loser will never bother me again."

 

Remy shivered. He couldn't allow this to happen and made his decision. //Trust me, no matter what I'm goin' t' do,// he told Warren, who sat hunched at his feet.

 

Nate studied Gambit, recognizing the X-Man, but still he wondered why Apocalypse was this interested in him. The last time he'd talked to his father, Cyclops hadn't mentioned Gambit's extra ordinary powers. Was this a recent development then? And Angel…

 

Apocalypse was busy destroying Warren's soul and angry, Nate eyed Apocalypse. If only he knew a way to defeat Apocalypse for once and for all!

 

"I accept," Remy whispered eventually in a steady tone. "I'll fight Nate and win."

 

Warren's eyes fluttered. "What?" he whispered worried. "You can't! He's playing you!" Then he remembered Remy's whispered words, which still echoed in his mind. Was it possible that the Cajun was trying to manipulate Apocalypse?

 

Nate's hands turned in to fists. "I won't fight you!" They couldn't give Apocalypse what he wanted! He was furious! Suddenly, a soft voice echoed through his mind, taken him completely by surprise. Instinctively, he raised his defenses, but then realized that it was Gambit, who was trying to reach him.

 

//Listen t' me, Nate Grey,// Remy sent cautiously, hoping Apocalypse couldn't overhear their telepathic conversation. //Play 'long, once y're outa dat chamber we can unite forces an' take him out. We've got t' work toget'er on dis!//

 

Nate's eyes widened. //I never knew you were a telepath,// he muttered surprised.

 

//Dere's a lot y' don' know 'bout me,// Remy pointed out. He wasn't going to confide in Nate right now. He wasn't sure how Nate would react to the fact that they were related. Better to keep it a secret a little longer. //Warren can' take much more. We've got t' play 'long for now,// he repeated.

 

Nate however, was brooding. Gambit had reached in to his mind effortlessly. Even with only his most elemental defenses up, it should have been impossible for the Cajun to establish contact this easily. What the hell was going on here? //You're right,// Nate had to admit, //we've got to do this together.// His eyes sought out Remy's red and black ones. "We'll fight, Apocalypse."

 

///

 

//My poor head is killing me! Why is everything spinning? Remy?// Bobby's first thought was for his lover. //Where are you?// Damn! Even thinking hurt! This wasn't good at all! Pain sliced through his head and he raised his hand to massage his brow and temples. //What the hell is going on?// he wondered, when Remy didn't reply.

 

With a shock he realized that the link was gone. Remy's mind had been brutally ripped apart from his and his mind felt cold and deserted without his lover's thoughts. He cringed, as it reminded him of the time when Remy had run off to the church after confronting his fear of Sinister. Why had the link gone down this time?

 

Suddenly, he registered a furry softness underneath his fingertips and slowly he opened his eyes. "Eddie?" he whispered surprised, as he looked at the ragged teddy bear. He distinctly remembered Michael's happy face, as the small boy had become its new owner, so what was it doing here?

 

The next thing he noticed was the sterile smell. Geeze, this smelled like the med lab! After drawing in a deep breath, his eyes searched his surroundings. Yes, this was the med lab all right and Hank had fallen asleep in front of the computer screen. As his eyes travelled down the blankets, Bobby realized that he'd also been hooked up to an IV.

 

"Hank?" Bobby whispered softly. McCoy's snoring grew louder, then calmed down again. Bobby was about to call out again, -louder, this time-, as he realized that someone was holding his left hand. "Mickey?" The claws immediately gave the boy away.

 

Black eyes focused on him and Michael wanted to draw back, but Bobby stopped him. "You shouldn't be here, young man!" Bobby chided him affectionately. But his headache kicked in and moaning loudly, Bobby collapsed back in to the pillows.

 

"Didn't want to leave you," Michael admitted and pulled his chair closer to the bed. Jean had been reluctant to let him stay here, but luckily he had managed to convince her that he would sneak right back in. In the end she'd given in, much to his delight. "I thought that you'd like to have Eddie close," Michael explained.

 

The two voices woke Hank and after he'd stretched his body, he walked over to Bobby's bed. "You look better, Robert. You had us worried for some time," Hank said in a firm tone while checking his friend's vital signs. "That IV has become obsolete," he commentated and unhooked Bobby from the drip. "What's the last thing you remember?"

 

Bobby's brow grew furrowed. That was one hell of a question! "I remember talking to Logan in the corridor. Remy had set out to find Warren and… My God! That was when the link shattered…something pulled Remy away from me!" Bobby exclaimed upset. "Where's is he, Hank?" His tone demanded an answer and his eyes showed his agitation. "Hank! Now!"

 

"Please calm down first, Robert!" Hank admonished his friend and took a seat next to Michael. Hank rested one big hand on the boy's shoulder and then focussed on Bobby. "Warren and Remy have disappeared." He knew better than to lie to Bobby.

 

Bobby stared at his best friend and then swallowed hard. "What do you mean? Vanished?"

 

"Logan traced them down to a small church in the neighbourhood. Remy's scent died there. Magnus and Scott are trying to find a way…"

 

"Take me there!" Bobby demanded and struggled to his feet. "Why am I wearing a medical gown?" he asked perplexed. "Where are my clothes?"

 

"Robert, you've been unconscious for hours. You need to rest, take it slow!" Hank warned him in a worried tone. "Getting yourself injured won't help our Cajun friend."

 

"I need to find Remy!" Bobby's thoughts concentrated on his lover, but his fears became real as he couldn't access Remy's mind. "I need to find him. Hank, you take care of Mickey!"

 

"But…" Michael started, "maybe I can help."

 

"You'll stay here," Bobby replied in a sharp tone. "This might be dangerous and Remy and I want you safe!"

 

Michael bowed his head in defeat. "I just wanted to help," he explained in a tiny tone. "Remy and you got me away from those shelters and…" A tear sneaked in to his black eyes.

 

Bobby felt bad for depressing the boy, which had never been his intention. He just wanted to make sure that Michael kept away from their problems. "You know, Mickey, there's something you can do to help."

 

Michael's eyes dried and expectedly he looked up at Bobby. "What?"

 

"Here," Bobby placed the teddy bear in Michael's lap. "Look after Eddie for me? I need him in one piece once Remy gets back."

 

Michael's eyes beamed with pride. "I won't let him out of my sight!" he promised passionately.

 

"Good kid."

 

Logan's voice caught them by surprise. Logan appeared in the doorway, hesitantly taking in the scene in front of him. Relieved, he noticed that Bobby's eyes were clear and that the young man's speech had been very coherent.

 

"Why are you here?" Hank inquired. "I was under the impression that they needed you in the church…"

 

Logan unceremoniously interrupted him and grunted, "They kicked me out! Can ya believe that? They =kicked= me outa the church!"

 

Hank chuckled. "Did you drive them crazy, my impatient friend?"

 

Logan ignored the remark and walked over to Bobby. He desperately wanted a word in private with Drake.

 

Bobby read that desire in Logan's eyes and nodded towards his friend. "C'mon, we need to talk!" Bobby swung his feet on to the floor and refused Hank's help as he swayed on his feet. If he gave in to Hank, McCoy would keep him in the med lab much longer. "Logan?" he asked in a soft tone, as vertigo attacked him.

 

Logan quickly steadied Drake and led him out of the med lab. "They're gone," he said as the door closed behind them. "I can't find them."

 

"You better fill me in during our way to the church." Bobby realized darn well that he wouldn't make it there if he stayed in his current form, so he transformed in to his ice state.

 

Logan didn't comment, just accepted the icy cold Drake emanated. "I can't figure it out," he admitted.

 

"We'll find them," Bobby comforted him. Only know he realized how much Logan cared for Warren. "I never knew you liked Angel."

 

"I didn't," Logan growled, "but the man changed."

 

Bobby had to agree. "I still remember him attacking Remy that evening. My heart stopped beating when he dropped Remy. I've never seen Warren that… vicious before. Being turned in to Death did something to him."

 

"More than you can ever imagine," Logan whispered, as nights filled with nightmares rolled in to his mind.

 

///

 

Magnus stared at the wall. This couldn't be happening! He'd just found his son, had made Remy see how special he was and now… he'd vanished. Hopefully, Warren was keeping an eye on his son. Remy had only just accepted his past and was still emotionally vulnerable. He feared for Remy.

 

"Magnus?" Charles' chair hovered near his friend. He'd come here personally to learn more of this extra ordinary occurrence.

 

"I'm not in the mood to talk," Magnus said and got to his feet. He'd been sitting on a bench and now the black angel stood between them, blocking Charles' view. But Magnus knew that Xavier didn't need to see his facial expression in order to understand what he was feeling. His thoughts were probably all over the place.

 

"Did you make any progress yet?" Xavier asked concerned.

 

"No," Scott replied instead. "Nothing! It's so damn frustrating!" Scott sent his left fist flying in to the wall, mimicking Logan's earlier loss of control.

 

Charles looked at them both, strangely pleased with the general affection their thoughts emanated. They really cared about Remy, but… with Magnus it felt different, Charles noticed. Magnus =loved= his son. Smiling gently, he said, "Remy is a survivor and Warren knows how to take care of himself."

 

"They still need help!" Logan growled, as Bobby and he stepped in to the cellar.

 

"Logan, I told you to…" Scott started, but Jean's gaze stopped him. She was right of course. They were angsting about Remy, but Logan was scared as well, as he was facing the loss of a friend and his lover. "Just behave!" Scott told him and then shook his head, as Bobby changed back to human form. "You look tired, Bobby." A soft, caring tone slipped in to his voice. Why had Hank allowed him to leave the med lab?

 

"I'm fine," Bobby commented dryly and looked at the wall. "This is the place where…?" he asked Logan.

 

Logan nodded his head. "This makes no sense at all." There had to be some trace of the two men!

 

Bobby slowly approached the wall. His eyes scanned every brick in search of a revelation. Eventually his eyes met Magnus' and they reflected his every worry. //He feels helpless,// Bobby realized.

 

Next, he turned to Jean, as he wanted to console her and thank her for sitting with him. Logan had told him that Jean and Michael had kept a vigil at his bed for hours.

 

But there was something about that wall that kept him from averting his eyes. It drew him closer and as he cocked his head, he definitely caught movement in those

bricks.

 

Logan's warning growl echoed through the ancient cellar. "Somethin' changed."

 

"Yes," Magnus agreed, sensing activity. "It's reacting to Bobby."

 

///

 

An energy blast impacted near Warren's feet and instinctively he tried to jump backwards. Remy's grip however, remained tight and firm, pulling him close. "You can't do this," he whimpered after locking eyes with Remy. "Please… he's playing games."

 

//Trust me, cher,// Remy reminded him. //I'll leave de protective shield intact. It'll protect y'. Hopefully, it'll keep Apocalypse out.// Remy looked down and cupped Warren's chin in his hand. Ange looked lost and on the brink of giving up. //I promised t' take y' home an' I'll keep my word.//

 

Warren nodded his head. It meant a lot to him that Remy was trying to get him away from Apocalypse, but the odds were bad. //I wished I'd had the chance to say good-bye to Logan, to tell him…//

 

Angered, Remy interrupted him. //Y're not givin' up, cher!// As he got to his feet, he placed his coat over Warren's trembling shoulders. This time HE was going to deal with this monster and protect Warren from Apocalypse! "I'm ready," he announced and stepped out of the protective sphere.

 

Apocalypse grinned maliciously. "Excellent!" Turning around he faced Nate and studied the man. "You accept? You know that I can shatter that insignificant shield Gambit created and end Warren's life whenever I want?"

 

"Yes," Nate hissed between clenched teeth, playing along. Truth was, that he wasn't that sure that Apocalypse could kill Warren that easily. Gambit's power was formidable and he suspected Apocalypse was bluffing!

 

Gambit was right. They had to play along for now, but once he was out of this chamber he would find a way to stop Apocalypse, who had brutally ripped him away from his own dimension. Apocalypse's portal was his only way back.

 

Apocalypse nodded his head. "It is agreed then. You'll fight and the winner takes his rightful place at my side as Death!" As he stopped speaking, the energy that had been restraining Nate slowly vanished.

 

Nate jumped on to the floor, relishing the feel of his returning strength. Every cell in his body vibrated with power. Apocalypse had made a mistake in releasing him! How could this mutant, who was evil personified, ever assume that he, Nate Grey, was going to fight an X-Man for the 'privilege' to become Death?

 

"Now fight!" Apocalypse demanded in eager anticipation of the battle.

 

"Don' t'ink so," Remy commented and his magnetic powers kicked in, pushing him towards his new ally, Nate Grey. "Do y' really t'ink we would ever fight among ourselves?"

 

Apocalypse's eyes flashed dangerously. "How do you dare?" he demanded to know. "Did you forget that your friend's life is at stake here? You do want Warren to remain alive, don't you?"

 

"Oui," Remy confirmed, "But I got dis feelin' dat y' can' hurt him." Even from a distance the sphere, which he had created to protect Warren, felt close and alive. "If y' want t' hurt him, y've got t' get t' him first!"

 

Infuriated, Apocalypse sent another energy blast in to Warren's direction and Remy unwillingly held his breath. His bluff had been called. //Nate!// he screamed into the other man's mind. //Help him!//

 

But Nate's strategically orientated mind was busy analysing this situation. Apocalypse looked more than displeased… he wouldn't label it as scared, but there was a definite hint of something… in Apocalypse's eyes. Nate allowed the blast to impact and wasn't surprised when the shield blocked and reflected the blast.

 

"Just who are you?" Nate asked Gambit, almost forgetting about Apocalypse… almost.

 

"We can talk 'bout dat later, mon ami," Remy said, relieved that the shield hadn't succumbed to the attack. //Y're safe, cher,// he sent Warren, whose eyes revealed understanding.

 

Yes, he was safe.

 

"Bien!" Remy stated and looked at Nate. "Y' know how t' take him down?"

 

"I sure want to try!" Nate hissed, as one of Apocalypse's blasts knocked him off his feet. "That damned armor!" he cursed, as he retaliated. Apocalypse was so hard to injure and almost impossible to destroy! But he would die fighting!

 

Remy drew a deep breath, making his decision. He didn't know how to fight Apocalypse and Nate did. This was the smart thing to do if they wanted to survive. Carefully monitoring the flow, he started to channel most of his energy in to Nate's mind. It would leave him weak, but empower Nate.

 

"What are you doing?" Nate stuttered as his strength more than doubled. This felt familiar, like Remy was amplifying his own powers. "I don't understand," he muttered.

 

Remy kept quiet, but continued to send Nate as much energy as possible. "Jus' take him down! We need t' get Ange home!"

 

//Who are you?//

 

Nate's thoughts crawled in to his mind and Remy flinched, knowing that he couldn't reveal the truth right now. Slowly, Remy made his way back and slipped inside the protective shield. Nate was looking at him questioningly. //Y' fought him 'fore, Nate Grey! Now get us outa here!//

 

Nate realized that he wasn't going to get his answers right now. Apocalypse was gaining the upper hand, but the mutant's displeasure was tangible. This wasn't going according to plan and Apocalypse was considering a retreat.

 

"Oh, no!" Nate exclaimed. He'd never felt this powerful before. If he failed to destroy Apocalypse now he would never forgive himself. Gambit had given him this opportunity and he had to protect the two X-Men! "Apocalypse! Prepare to die!"

 

Remy dropped to his knees and put an arm around Warren's huddled form. He had to do something to break the depressed mood the man was in. Magnus had made him face his demons and he'd emerged stronger. Somehow, he had to find a way to help Warren as well.

 

Warren had to get over his fear, or Apocalypse would haunt Angel the same way Sinister had tormented his life for years. Maybe, just maybe… an idea formed in his mind, one he knew Jean-Luc would approve of. It resembled the trick his père had used to force him to fly.

 

"Ange?" he whispered, trying to get Warren to react, but failed. Eventually he resorted to telepathy. //Ange!// Remy wished Warren would finally react, as he felt definitely drained. Channelling his entire energy in to Nate's mind had left him weak and exhausted. But at the same time his weakened state gave him an opportunity to mobilize Warren. He had to push Warren in to the role of his protector again. Empower him, make him face Apocalypse.

 

//Ange, I need y',// he sent, appealing to Warren's protective feelings, which Angel had displayed more than once. Slowly, his agile fingers stroked the soft white feathers. //I'm tired, cher, need y',// he whispered in to Warren's mind. He wasn't even lying. The energy drain made him sway on his knees and he would have hit the floor if it hadn't been for Warren's arms.

 

"I got you, Remy," Warren whispered hoarsely. He'd been lost in his memories, lost, hearing Apocalypse's voice and condescending remarks. But Remy's pleading thoughts had called him back.

 

As he looked up, he realized that Nate and Apocalypse were fighting and Nate didn't look like he was going to back down. Remy on the other hand, looked pale and his eyes were slipping shut. Through the fragile link that had formed between them, Warren sensed the Cajun's exhaustion. Warren nodded his head, realizing that it would be up to him to fight, should Apocalypse get passed Nate!

 

/// 

 

"It's reacting to Bobby all right," Scott remarked curiously. The wall seemed to melt as Bobby took another step closer to it, literally drawing him in.

 

"What do I do now?" Bobby asked, hesitant to be swallowed by the alien substance. But on the other hand, it might be their only way to find out where Remy and Bobby had vanished.

 

"Are you willing to take the risk?" Magnus inquired and fought hard to keep his voice neutral and calm. "I'll go with you," he offered in a stern tone.

 

"Count me in too," Logan growled and walked up to Bobby. "I ain't leavin' Wings in there, wherever that is!"

 

Scott sighed. This was such a mess! They couldn't all go, some had to stay behind in case something unexpected happened. And the worst part was that Magnus wasn't going to accept any orders coming from him! This was the first time that he'd lost control and he hated the feeling.

 

"Then we're leaving," Magnus decided and placed a hand on Bobby's shoulder. He hoped that by establishing physical contact, the portal would also accept him in. Challenging Logan, he offered the Canadian his hand. "Or did you change your mind?"

 

Logan shook his head. "I'm comin'," he confirmed and forced himself to take the offered hand.

 

"Before you go…" Scott tried to reason with them, but…

 

//Their minds are set, darling. This is their fight. We fought Sinister… now it's their turn.//

 

Jean's thoughts drifted in to his mind and although she was right, he didn't have to like the turn the events had taken. //Hopefully the portal will remain open,// he replied and Xavier's nod told him that the professor had also heard his comment.

 

//We need to be here in case something tries to enter our… dimension,// Charles clarified. //We might need your optic blast.//

 

//But I still don’t like it,// Scott whispered in to their minds and then focused on the three men, which were mentally preparing themselves to enter the portal and fight whatever creature that had taken down two of their own. "Be careful!" Scott warned passionately. "Don't want to lose any of you!"

 

Magnus shot him an amused glance. "Does that include me?" he quipped and wanted to hear Scott's reply, but exactly at that moment the portal flashed alive and sucked them in to the other dimension.

 

Jean stared at the now solid wall. //Please find Remy and give me back my son,// she prayed silently.

 

///

 

"NO!" Nate screamed in pain, as he dropped to his knees, succumbing to Apocalypse's blasts. The mutant had used his ability to teleport and had caught him by surprise, hitting him in the back. Nate had been unable to deflect the attack and empty eyed, he stared hard at his nemesis. He hated Apocalypse, but even more Nate hated himself and that hate fought itself a way to the surface. Apocalypse couldn't win! He would never forgive himself if he lost this duel!

 

Remy managed to open his eyes and raised his head, as Nate's despair crashed in over him. Of all his abilities empathy was the strongest one, actually transforming feelings in to energy.

 

But at times like these, he went through the same pain the other person did and Nate was in a terrible emotional pain. The possibility of failure was strangling him and would eventually cause him to fail. It was a vicious circle. Remy looked up at Warren, who had become his anchor in these tangled emotions. //Help me t' my feet,// he sent gently.

 

Warren wrapped an arm around Remy's waist and pulled him upright. //You need to rest,// he pointed out, his mind calm and steady.

 

//No time t' rest, cher. Nate needs our help.// Pleased, Remy smiled. Warren had undergone quite a transformation since he'd pushed Angel in to the role of protector. But as he looked at Nate, he realized he had to cancel his plans. There was no way in hell that Warren could take on Apocalypse alone. //Warren, I need y' t' take Nate 'way from here, 'way from Apocalypse. Can y' do dat, cher?//

 

Confused, Warren returned the glance. Yes, Nate was down and in obvious pain, but Warren refused to believe that this powerful mutant could be defeated that easily! Nate was the strongest mutant alive… or wasn't he? "Only if you tell me what you're up to," Warren stated, wondering about Remy's abilities.

 

Confused but pleased, Warren realized that with every passing moment he felt stronger, as if something inside him had snapped now that he was preparing to face Apocalypse. He was ready to fight. The other two men had to get out of here alive!

 

"I'm goin' t' take on Apocalypse an' y're goin' t' watch my back," Remy replied, switching to speech automatically. "Please do dis for me, cher."

 

"This is madness, Remy," Warren warned him.

 

"Dere's no oder way," Remy admonished Warren and pushed Angel away from him. "Get Nate outa here!"

 

"But how?" Warren whispered privately. Apocalypse's blasts would take him down before he'd reached Nate. Unexpectedly, an odd sensation sneaked in to his mind and suddenly he felt invincible. Was Remy doing this? But no, the Cajun looked equally puzzled.

 

Although Remy was seriously tempted to find out why Warren's skin was starting to glow, he forced himself to focus on Nate. Immense pain contorted the young man's face and his empathy told him that Nate couldn't take any more. Apocalypse however, continued to fire his blasts and they now easily penetrated Nate's protective shields, leaving him defenseless.

 

A serene tranquillity overwhelmed Warren, as Remy stared in to his eyes one last time.

 

"I believe in y ', Ange. Y' can do dis."

 

The words spun in his mind and finally everything fell in to place. The golden glow consumed his thoughts and filled his body with alien energy.

 

Remy had to shield his eyes, as the glow intensified. Warren's wings now consisted of pure energy and the feathers had disappeared. "Go an' get Nate," he instructed and fed off Warren's energy, which was breathtakingly pure. He blinked his eyes and then ran over to Apocalypse to draw the mutant's attention. The diversion would give Warren the time he needed to get Nate in to safety.

 

Nate had registered these new developments from the corner of his eye. Apocalypse's blasts had weakened him and the mutant was now trying to force him back in to the chamber that had once kept him prisoner. All this power and he still couldn't defeat Apocalypse! //I failed!//

 

"Non, y' didn'," Remy countered aloud. Pleased, he noticed that Apocalypse turned around to face him, momentarily losing interest in Nate. "Why don' y' pick on someone y'r own size?" he sneered, trying to anger Apocalypse.

 

Warren had flown over to Nate and now kneeled beside the barely conscious young man. "Come with me, Nate. You've got to get out of here!" The energy fed every cell in his body and Warren had never felt this powerful before, not even when Apocalypse had transformed him in to Death. For the first time in his life he felt like an avenging angel.

 

Raising his head weakly, Nate wanted to refuse. But then he realized that Warren wouldn't accept no for an answer. His answer wouldn't matter, as he lacked the strength to enforce his will.

 

"He'll kill Gambit," Nate whispered exhausted. He'd used Gambit's energy to deflect Apocalypse's attacks and now he felt absolutely drained. He lacked energy to continue to fight Apocalypse.

 

Warren decided not to verbally fight with Nate and simply slipped an arm underneath the man's knees. "Hold on," he instructed, as he lifted Nate in his arms. A soft pull had appeared and was now guiding him towards the portal. "We're going home."

 

"I've got no home," Nate snarled viciously. Why did he feel this emotional? This wasn't like him.

 

Warren ignored the remark, but thought, //Once Remy gets to impose his will, I doubt that you'll be leaving shortly. My guess is that he wants his family complete.//

 

Remy grinned, catching Warren's remark. //Oui, y're right, cher,// he thought, but refrained from casting it in to Warren's mind, unwilling to distract Angel. Warren was now one big form of translucent light and the wings sparkled with gold. //Wonder what caused dis change…//

 

Apocalypse had also been watching Warren, but now concentrated on his new opponent. Making an educated guess at Gambit's thoughts he whispered, "It's residue energy from the time when I transformed him in to Death. It won't last long." An evil grin disfigured his face.

 

Remy ignored the remark. Apocalypse wasn't attacking him yet and he wanted to save his energy. "He's un grand ange."

 

Condescending laughter floated through the room. "I underestimated you, Gambit. Trust me, I won't make that mistake a second time. If you're not with me, then you're against me. I need to terminate your existence." Apocalypse eyed his opponent carefully, as he couldn't afford making another mistake.

 

Remy began to draw energy from the magnetic sphere inside Apocalypse's ship, recharging his energy. "Y' hurt my friends, my family!"

 

"You can hardly consider yourself related to Nate Grey," Apocalypse countered cruelly. "After all, the two of you are nothing but Sinister's experiments. He created you in his quest to breed a mutant strong enough to destroy me."

 

"Never call me or Nate an experiment 'gain!" Remy hissed. His anger was building up to a dangerous level. He actually wanted to hurt Apocalypse for what he had done to Warren and Nate.

 

Amused, Apocalypse laughed. "What do you want me to call you? Remy Lensherr? Remy Summers?"

 

"=Remy= will do," he snarled in obvious disgust. Talking wouldn't get him anywhere and if Apocalypse refused to initiate the fight, he would! After bundling his strength, he used his anger to guide his attack. Stunned, he realized that the anger amplified his powers. Remy desperately hoped he could stall enough time for Warren and Nate to find the way out!

 

///

 

Bobby changed in to ice form as they entered the alien environment. "Logan, are you picking something up? Anything?"

 

"Not sure…" Logan whispered, something was messing with his senses. "Yeah, Gumbo and Wings are here… and alive."

 

Magnus couldn't repress a relieved sigh. "We need to find them!"

 

"This is the first time ever that we're agreein' on somethin'," Logan chuckled, equally relieved to find the two men alive. "But… I'm pickin' up other scents as well…" Straining his memory, he tried hard to label that one particular scent that was growing stronger all the time. "Wings is movin' towards us, but he ain't alone," Logan warned them and unsheathed his claws.

 

"Who is it? Who's with Warren?" Bobby asked, pushing Logan to make a positive identification. "Is it Remy?"

 

"Nope, but I do know this damn scent!" And suddenly he remembered. "It's Nate's."

 

"Nate Grey?" Bobby asked hesitantly. "Isn't he supposed to be in another dimension?"

 

Logan shrugged his shoulders. "Dunno know, Drake."

 

"We can discuss this later," Magnus decided and took charge. "It might be best if he saw the two of you first. I don't know how Nate Grey will react to seeing me."

 

"He's actually got a valid point," Logan quipped in mock amusement. "I'll scout ahead. Ya stay here, both of ya!" Logan didn't stay to listen to their protest and hurried around the corner, eager to be reunited with his lover. Warren's scent smelled slightly different though and that worried him.

 

///

 

"Let me go!" Nate exclaimed, as he realized that Warren was taking him away from the battle. "Gambit can't do this on his own!'

 

"That's where you're wrong," Warren said passionately. "There's a lot you don't know about Remy and I seriously think that he has the potential to take Apocalypse down, but not if he has to worry about you!"

 

Exhausted, Nate's eyes slid shut. "Why would he be worried about me?"

 

"I'm sure Remy will tell you," Warren chuckled. It was amazing. His fear of Apocalypse was gone and his body vibrated with power. Once he'd dropped off Nate he was going back and assist Remy, provided the Cajun needed help in taking out Apocalypse.

 

As he looked at Nate, Warren realized Remy had made the right decision. Nate was barely conscious and in pain and would have ended up seriously hurt if he had stayed. It did surprise him though that Nate hadn't figured out the truth yet. Hadn't Remy's energy felt familiar to his own? Was Nate that blind or was the man ignoring the truth?

 

Suddenly, he caught the sound of heavy footfalls. Someone was running towards them. Warren briefly considered putting Nate down on to the floor and check out the corridors, but Nate had turned unconscious and couldn't be left alone. No matter how strong Nate was, he still remained human and… vulnerable. //We tend to forget that.// Warren realized with newfound clarity.

 

Turning around the corner, he prepped himself for a fight with whoever was coming at him. His eyes widened, as he caught sight of Logan. "What are you doing here?" he demanded to know and landed near his lover.

 

Logan swallowed hard. "Warren?" Golden energy engulfed Warren and the beatific sight almost made him believe in a God again.

 

"Yes, it's me." Warren smiled, although he doubted the change in his facial expression was visible through the golden glow. "Remy is fighting Apocalypse. He told me to take Nate in to safety. Are you alone? Remy might need help."

 

"It's safe," Logan called out. "Ya can come out now."

 

A moment later, Magnus and Bobby stepped in to the corner. "Warren?" Bobby whispered perplexed. "What happened to you?"

 

"I don't know," Warren admitted. "But someone needs to take Nate to the church. I want to go back and help Remy."

 

The four men looked at each other and Bobby imagined hearing their thoughts. He didn’t need to be a telepath to figure out that none of them was willing to return without Remy. "What happened to Nate?" Bobby asked and stole a glance at the mutant. //Remy's half brother,// he realized.

 

"Long story," Warren chided him. "We need to get moving." But no one volunteered to take care of Nate.

 

"'Kay," Logan decided in the end. "I'll stay with the kid. The three of you get Gumbo!" He'd long realized that Warren needed to face his past. "Kick his butt!"

 

"I will," Warren muttered as he handed his precious load to his lover. "I doubt he'll wake up soon and he needs medical attention."

 

"In that case I'll have to take him to the mansion so Hank can have a look at him." Logan was reluctant to leave his lover, but…

Warren leaned in closer and brushed Logan's lips. Both men moaned at the contact, as the energy intensified the feel of flesh against flesh. "You better go now…"

 

"We wasted enough time," Magneto announced. "I'm going to get my son… now!"

 

///

 

Warren was the first to reach the inner chamber. His eyes were immediately drawn towards Remy, who had dropped to his knees. The red on black eyes were on fire and unyielding. As Warren looked over his shoulder, he noticed Magnus' stunned expression. Had Magnus expected to find Remy weak and helpless? Warren chuckled amused. In that case Magnus was in for a major surprise.

 

Bobby followed after Magnus, still in ice form and ready to defend his lover if necessary. The last thing he expected however, was to see Apocalypse's face contorted with panic. "Remy is kicking Pookie's butt!" he muttered flabbergasted.

 

Magnus heard that remark and felt relieved. All this time he'd been deadly worried that his son would be unable to defend himself and now it appeared that Remy was actually winning this duel! "Hold out, son!" Magnus yelled and moved closer.

 

Warren had chosen to remain air borne and was now flying towards Apocalypse. His fear was gone thanks to Remy and he felt ready to join in the attack. The golden glow was weakening, but that didn't bother him. If necessary he would take Apocalypse down bare handed.

 

Remy's vision was distorted, but his senses couldn't be deceived. Clearly, he registered Bobby's presence and the link flashed back to life as if it had never been gone. Bobby's thoughts flowed in to his mind and he had to do his best to keep in control of his emotions. Bobby's pride was overwhelming. The fact that he was standing up to Apocalypse surprised them all. //Bobby, cher? I could use some help.//

 

"You've got it!" Bobby muttered and joined Magnus, who was focusing his powers on Apocalypse. "This might be our chance to get rid of Apocalypse!"

 

Magnus nodded his head. "We'll try," he said approvingly. His son's body consisted of pure energy and attracted all magnetically charged molecules in their surroundings. The best thing to do was to redirect his power and support Remy in that way.

 

Apocalypse's grin faded as he noticed the arrival of the others. This wasn't going according to plan! He was losing this fight and had to retreat. His armor protected him, but he was clearly outnumbered and would face defeat in the end. Using his ability to teleport he vanished from the battle.

 

"NON!" Remy exclaimed. "Y' can' leave like dat!"

 

Bobby hurried over to his lover's side and was just in time to catch Remy's crumbling body. "It's over, love," Bobby said soothingly, taken aback by the intense fury Remy's thoughts emanated. "Calm down, Remy, please love!" He pulled Remy to his feet, as he wanted to get out of this place as quickly as possible. Hopefully,

Logan had reached the mansion by now… or the church at least.

 

"Bobby, cher," Remy whispered and a hesitant hand cupped his lover's chin in its palm. "I missed y'," he confessed and rested his head against Bobby's shoulder. Although his body sizzled with energy his mind felt drained. So much had happened during these last hours! Remy's next glance went to Warren to make sure that Angel was fine. The glow was dying, slowly revealing familiar features, but the expression in those blue eyes had changed dramatically. Determination and strength stared right back at them. Yes, Warren had faced his demons and had emerged stronger than before… //Bien.//

 

Another strong arm folded itself around his waist and curiously, he looked up. Magnus hadn't wasted any time to get to him. The pride and relief in Magnus' mind acted as a soothing balm to his scarred soul and gingerly, he smiled. He had something special to say and he wanted to see Magnus' eyes the moment he spoke those words. "I missed y' too, fat'er."

 

Magnus shivered, hearing that word. Remy had called him father. He'd always craved hearing that word… he knew that Jean-Luc would always be Remy's père, but this was the next best thing and he relished hearing that word flowing from Remy's lips. "Let's get you home, son."

 

Bobby and Magnus supported Remy as they started their way back to the portal. Warren decided to take the lead, to ensure that they wouldn't run in to any attackers left behind by Apocalypse. As he looked at Remy, Bobby and Magnus, he realized how far they had come since Remy had returned from Antarctica. He'd made so many mistakes in the past! Remy had given him a second chance and that mere fact had definitely turned his life upside down!

 

Remy smiled privately, as Warren's thoughts floated in to his mind. It hadn't been his intention to eavesdrop, but the thoughts were aimed at him, addressing their growing friendship and he felt pleased that Warren accepted him as his friend. This was one of the happiest moments in his life!

 

///

 

"Scott? Something has entered the portal!" Jean exclaimed nervously. Always expect the unexpected, yes, but… she wished she knew what they were about to face. What if Apocalypse himself had decided to use this portal to enter their world? Why would he? There had to be easier ways to travel through dimensions!

 

"I've got it," Scott reassured her. His optic blast would stop any attacker, or at least stun him until they had formed a plan.

 

///

 

Logan stared at the portal. It looked damned solid, but his senses told him that it was already reacting to Nate's presence. It yielded and he used the opportunity to jump through the portal, tightly clutching Nate's unconscious body to his chest. Right now Nate was his responsibility and he was going to protect the boy. The dead weight slowed him down, but he paid it no attention and as they phased through the wall, he caught the scent of the others who had stayed behind. Better warn them, before they'd start blasting away at him! They didn't possess his sharp reflexes. "Cyke, it's me!"

 

Scott held his breath, hearing that voice. "It's Logan!" he told Jean and the professor. Scott noticed their relief. Quickly, Scott walked up to Logan and tried to get a look at the man he was carrying. "What happened and who's that?"

 

//Oh my God!//Jean whispered in to their minds, recognizing her son. "It's Nate!"

 

"Nate? But…?" Stunned, Scott looked at his son. "Let me," he said pleadingly and Logan slid Nate's body in to his arms. "Where's Remy?" Scott asked worried.

 

"Mags, Drake and Wings are coverin' his back…" Logan stated and looked at the portal, which had turned solid again. His way back was gone and he was stuck here. //I need to have faith in Warren,// Logan reminded himself, remembering Remy's words.

 

"But…" Scott stuttered, as he placed Nate on a bench, carefully checking for injuries. Jean appeared at his side and stroked Nate's hair.

 

//We should take him to the med lab,// she sent, but was reluctant to leave the church. First, she needed to know that Remy and the others were fine.

 

"His vital signs are okay," Scott said relieved and released a deep sigh. "It's probably just exhaustion, but yes, Hank needs to examine him!"

 

"I never thought I'd see Nate ever again," Jean whispered tenderly. "Isn't it amazing, Scott?" She looked in to his eyes and smiled. "Now we've got both our sons back."

 

"Not yet," Scott warned her. "I won't rest before Remy, Warren and yes, even Magnus are back at the mansion!"

 

Charles succeeded in hiding his satisfaction at hearing that statement. Obviously, Scott considered Magnus part of the team, part of the X-Men… that was a great development! //Though we might see a power struggle… I doubt Magnus will accept Scott's leadership!// But that was something they could deal with later!

 

"The portal!" Jean's voice alerted Scott and she protectively tightened her grip on Nate's hand.

 

///

 

"We're leaving," Magnus announced and stole a quick glance at his son's face. Remy was tired and needed rest. Part of his brain still couldn't believe that Remy had really called him father. It was the best reward imaginable for the effort he had put in to rebuilding his son's self-confidence. Maybe the next time that Remy looked in to a mirror, he would see his true self and no longer demon eyes. "I'm proud of you," he whispered.

 

Too tired to answer, Remy simply sent his father understanding and thankfulness. Using his empathy caused little discomfort and he refrained from speaking aloud.

 

Magnus received those feelings and felt grateful in return. "Once this is over, we're going to have a long talk, son!"

 

A smile lingered on his face as Remy's head dropped to his chest. He'd used up his last energy and had finally fainted.

 

Magnus and Bobby exchanged a glance. Then, Magnus stepped back and allowed Bobby, who had changed back in to human form, to scoop his lover up in his arms.

 

"I still can't believe he fought Apocalypse!" Bobby muttered. Remy's weight felt familiar and he decided no one else was going to carry his lover. Remy belonged in his arms!

 

His eyes were drawn to the ring around Remy's finger and the rightness of this hit him. //I love you,// he told his unconscious lover. Even in his current state Remy seemed to pick up on that thought, as his smile brightened.

 

Warren reached the portal first and shivered at the sight. It looked like a regular wall, but he vividly remembered his panic as the bricks had turned in to a liquid, which had pulled him in to this dimension. "This is our way out!" Hopefully, Logan was waiting for him on the other side… or had he left the church to take Nate to the med lab? He would find out in a sec.

 

"Lead on," Bobby urged him on and watched in fascination as Warren phased through the wall. He briefly wondered if Kitty had felt like this the first time she had walked through a wall!

 

Magnus stayed one step behind Bobby, watching their back. One couldn't be too cautious when dealing with Apocalypse. But Magnus felt confident that Apocalypse wouldn’t try to abduct his son a second time, not after his impressing display of power! Maybe Remy had become the strongest mutant on the world alive today!

 

As Bobby phased through the wall, he distinctly noticed the relieved sigh flowing through the cellar of the church. The first thing he noticed was Jean sitting next to Nate, cradling his hand in hers. "We made it!" Bobby exclaimed and smiled brightly. "Now we're going to take them both to the med lab."

 

"You're right!" Scott picked up Nate and nodded his head. "Let's move!"

 

The others didn't need any encouragement. Magnus, Jean, Bobby and the professor followed closely. Only two men stayed behind because they needed to talk.

 

///

 

"Logan?" Warren started and stared at Wolverine's eyes, which were impossible to read. "Thanks for taking care of Nate. I doubt the others would have…"

 

"Ya faced him," Logan said approvingly and moved closer. The glow had disappeared and Warren had returned to his 'normal' state. "Feelin' any better?"

 

"Yes," Warren confirmed, "I do." They were close enough to touch, but no contact was initiated yet. "I couldn't have done it without you and Remy though," Warren admitted in a choked tone. "You were there for me in my darkest hour and Remy… made me face my personal demon."

 

Logan simply listened and didn't try to interrupt Warren, as this was very important to his lover.

 

"Apocalypse almost managed to destroy me a second time," Warren explained in an emotional tone and his eyes started to water. "It if hadn't been for Remy I would have lost my wings and my sanity. He healed me…"

 

"Healed ya?" Logan asked confused.

 

"Yes, he somehow channelled his energy in to my wings and they healed. I'm so angry with myself for misjudging him in the past… and for misjudging you."

 

"No reason to beat yarself up for that," Logan pointed out to him. "Took me a lot longer to read people… I didn't trust the X-Men when I joined the club, but… slowly I started to understand what they're about."

 

"I want this relationship to work," Warren proclaimed in a firm tone. "I want you at my side… we discussed this before, but we never really addressed the future."

Warren caught the expression in Logan's eyes and chuckled, "Don't worry, I'm not going to buy us a set of rings!"

 

Logan grinned. "I guess that means we'll have to figure out who gets to be on top the next time when we…"

 

Warren interrupted him. "I'm willing to find out right now. What do you say, Wolvie?"

 

"Don't call me that!" Logan chided him. "But yeah, why not… Let's find out…" Leaning in closer, he possessively claimed Warren's lips, crushing the young man to his chest.

 

Warren moaned, as he realized that Logan was serious about this. Logan was hard and the look in those eyes promised hours of ecstasy.

 

///

 

"What?" Hank muttered, as Scott and Bobby entered the med lab. It had been quiet in here for a change after he'd shoed Michael back to his room. The boy took his assignment, guarding the teddy bear, very seriously and had insisted that Hank checked his room before he was willing to enter it.

 

The silence had lasted for exactly one hour.

 

"Apocalypse got their dirty hands on them," Magnus explained, as he walked up to Bobby to make sure Remy hadn't gotten worse.

 

"Apocalypse?" Hank looked up at Jean and Scott. "These boys are trouble." Immediately, he started to hook them up to monitors and scanners.

Bobby and Scott stepped away to give Hank the space he needed to do his job. It was hard for Bobby to let go of his lover. Remy looked vulnerable and in the end, he reached out and claimed Remy's hand.

 

"I want everyone out," Hank stated. Personally, he chased them in to the corridor, ignoring Bobby's pleading, no begging to let him stay. "Listen, Robert. You're going to wait here, along with the others. Is that understood, young man?"

 

Bobby whispered yes, but his eyes were defiant. "How bad is he?" Bobby called after Hank as McCoy was about to return to the med lab.

 

"Give me some time to find out, Robert!" Hank admonished him softly, knowing the young man was only acting out of concern for his lover.

 

Jean joined him and folded an arm around his shoulders. "I'm worried too, Bobby. Why don't you keep me company?"

 

"What about Scott?" Bobby asked, unwilling to intrude.

 

"Loot at him," Jean replied and cocked her head. "He's been pacing ever since Hank forced him to leave the med lab."

 

Bobby sighed and smiled back at her. "You're right." From the corner of his eye he noticed that Magnus was now joining Scott in the pacing. Both men reminded him of caged tigers who had denied the right to watch over their wounded young ones.

 

Bobby guided Jean to some chairs and sat down next to her. "How's Nate going to react to the news that Remy and he are related? Not to mention that Magnus…"

Jean silenced him by raising her nervous eyes to meet his. "I hope he'll remain calm and listen, but Nate…"

 

"Then maybe Remy should do the talking," Bobby quipped in an attempt to cheer her up. "He won't take no for an answer. From what Warren told me Remy protected Nate and…" Looking about he searched the room. "I thought that Warren and Logan…" Then he realized the truth. "They must have stayed behind to talk."

 

"And all we can do now is wait," Jean said discouraged. "Bobby?" Hesitantly she took his hand in hers. "Tell me that they are going to be just fine."

 

Bobby smiled reassuringly. "Jean, I KNOW that they're going to be fine!"

 

/// 

 

Hank sat down at Remy's side after running several tests on his patient. It was most probably that Remy would wake up first. His brain waves indicated growing neural activity, while Nate was still unconscious and severely exhausted. Relieved, Hank waited for Remy's eyelids to flutter.

 

Remy immediately sensed that someone was watching over him. He hoped it was Bobby, but quickly realized that he was in the med lab and that it was McCoy, who was keeping an eye on him. //I still hate de med lab,// he cast unwillingly.

 

"Good, you are awake again." Hank leaned back and waited for Remy's eyes to fully open. "How are you feeling?"

 

Remy's eyes opened and sought out Hank's. "I'll survive," he whispered fatigued. The energy that had kept him going was gone. "De oders?"

 

"Nate will be fine once he's rested," Hank assured his patient and pointed at the unconscious form at Remy's right. "You should fill me in on what happened, Gambit."

 

"Apocalypse wanted one of us as Deat'," Remy said reluctantly and tried to sit upright. Except for some dizziness he felt fine. "Can' I rest in my room?" He wanted out of the med lab ASAP.

 

"I'll get Robert to help you." Hank rose from the chair and called Bobby over the comm. system.

 

"I'm on my way!"

 

Bobby's exultant scream filled the med lab and Remy smiled. "How did y' manage t' get him t' leave de med lab?"

 

"Experience," Hank quipped. "Remy," he started and turned serious again, "you need rest. I want you to stay in bed today. I scheduled your appointment for 12.00 hours tomorrow so I can run a complete physical on you."

 

Remy's eyes revealed annoyance, but he was too glad to be getting out of the med lab to comment on it. His eyes came to rest on Nate's sleeping form. "Y' sure he's goin' t' be 'right?"

 

"Yes, Remy. The two of you are exhausted. Looks like you're recuperating faster than Nate is. He's in the best hands," Hank reassured his patient. "Jean will sit with him. She's already on her way over here."

 

"Bien," Remy whispered, "he needs t' see a kind face when he wakes up." Lost in thought, he stared in to Hank's eyes. "It's a strange t'ought… t' know dat he's my half brot'er."

 

Hank nodded his head in understanding. "Nate will have to get to terms with that as well."

 

"An' what 'bout Jean an' Scott?" Remy said with a note of mischief in his voice. "T'ink dey can handle two sons?"

 

"Oh yes, we can!" Jean quipped, as she and Bobby entered the med lab. Her eyes sparkled with relief. Warren had joined them one hour ago and informed them of what had happened inside Apocalypse's ship. She had never before felt this proud of Remy. He'd actually protected Nate!

 

Remy started to blush, picking up on her thoughts. "Dat wasn' anyt'ing special. Anyone would have done dat," he objected.

 

Bobby however, wasn't interested in the chatter and immediately headed over to his lover to pull him in to an embrace. He wanted, no needed, to feel Remy's skin underneath his fingertips. //I've got you back,// he told Remy and kissed his lips.

 

//Cher,// Remy whispered and felt overwhelmed by Bobby's presence. The love and passion Bobby sent him, became part of his own thoughts. //Can y' get me outa here?//

 

"Of course," Bobby stated and helped his lover to his feet. In spite of the rest, Remy was still swaying on his feet. Quickly, he peeked at Nate. Jean was once more holding his hand.

 

//Henri told me dat Nate will be jus' fine,// Remy cast in to Bobby and Jean's minds. //Jus' needs rest.//

 

"Thank you for helping him out," Jean said sincerely. "I'm certain Nate will want to talk to you once he knows who you really are."

 

"Do y' have t' tell him?" Remy asked in a tired tone.

 

"Yes," Jean replied steadfast. "I doubt Nate will know how to react to the news, but… maybe it will do him some good… knowing that the two of you have that much in common. You do know that Sinister created him to…"

 

"Oui, I do," Remy interrupted her. Right now, he didn't want to hear Sinister's name. That was in the past. "I want outa here… Cher? Take me t' our room?"

 

Bobby reacted by tightening the hold he had on Remy's waist.

 

Before leaving the med lab Remy sent a wave of love and affection towards Jean, whose smile brightened.

 

//I love you too, Remy,// Jean replied gently and then concentrated on Nate again.

 

//Merci,// Remy replied and allowed Bobby to close the door behind him. Now that he was out of the accursed med lab he drew in a deep breath. "Ange is 'kay too?"

 

"Yes. I actually think that confronting Apocalypse did him some good. He looks… stronger, more confident."

 

"He pulled t'rough," Remy muttered pleased. "Cher, I'm tired."

 

Bobby looked up hearing that honest admission. Normally he'd have to pry this kind of information from Remy's mind. "My room or yours?"

 

"Y'rs," Remy replied without giving it a second thought. "An' some hot chocolate?"

 

Bobby laughed warmly. Remy usually never asked for anything and he liked this new attitude. "Anything else?"

 

"Y', naked in bed wid me," Remy quipped and wiggled an eyebrow.

 

"Remy!" Bobby called out in mock surprise. "That can be arranged," he added quickly.

 

"Knew y' wouldn' mind!" Remy whispered and grinned. They had reached the corridor and he was looking forward to lying down, spooning his body against

Bobby's. All he wanted to do was to sleep and recharge, but…

 

"You're back!"

 

Remy groaned telepathically hearing Michael's pleased voice. //He must have been waitin' for us t' show up,// he told Bobby.

 

"Well, actually…" Bobby started hesitantly, "I told him that I needed his help in getting you back." Then, he switched to using the link. Michael was running up to them and he didn't want the boy to hear this. //I told him he had to guard the teddy bear, because I needed it in one piece once you got back.//

 

//He was worried 'bout me?// Remy asked stunned. Michael had only been with them for a few days.

 

//Remy, this might come as a surprise to you,// Bobby sent and giggled softly in to his lover's mind, // but Michael wants you as his big brother, maybe even…//

Bobby hesitated, //I suspect he would like you to adopt him.//

 

//Mon Dieu!// Remy exclaimed, as the boy slammed in to him, hugging the life out of him. //Y're right, cher.//

 

"Remy! Remy! Remy! Look! I kept an eye on Eddie for you," and Michael proudly presented the bear to him.

 

Amused, Bobby watched the little scene. "I'm going to get that hot chocolate," he announced and opened the door. //Why don't you get comfortable and talk to Michael? He needs to be reassured that you're fine.//

 

Bobby was right. Remy nodded his head and stroked the boy's hair. "Want t' talk?" he asked Michael, who eagerly nodded his head. Remy led the boy inside and watched Bobby leave the corridor. Hopefully, he would quickly return with that hot chocolate. "Sit down, petit."

 

Michael waited until Remy had gotten comfortable on the bed and then sat down as well. "You look tired," he commented honestly.

 

Remy rested his back against the pillows on the head end and smiled. Michael was once more offering him the teddy bear and this time he accepted. "Y' did a great job lookin' after him."

 

Michael's face beamed with pride. "Thanks! I did my best! Even had fur ball search my room to make sure everything was fine."

 

"Y' like Henri, don' y', petit?" Remy remarked pleased. It would be much better if the kid got attached to all of them, instead of just him. He'd be a lousy substitute for a dad.

 

"Yes, but I like you best!" Michael yawned. Strange… why was he suddenly feeling tired?

 

"Petit," Remy replied, touched by the emotions he was picking up coming from the boy. Truth was that he was lost for words.

 

Michael noticed the way Remy's eyes were slipping shut. He loved the red on black eyes, reminding him that he wasn't a freak or warlock as the other kids had called him. Giving in to instinct Michael curled up next to Remy and rested his head on the man's chest. "I think I'm going to fall asleep."

 

"Me too, petite," Remy replied sleepily. Only now he realized that his fatigue was affecting Michael, but he was too tired to tell the boy to leave. His eyes closed and one hand protectively curled around Michael's. Feeling the claws Remy absentmindedly stroked the bony structure. Eventually, both lost the struggle to stay awake.

 

///

 

"Bobby? Can we have a word with you?" Magnus and Scott stepped in to the kitchen. Relief marked their faces, but… They had to be sure that Remy was doing fine. "Remy, is he…?"

 

"Resting," Bobby replied reassuringly. "Just making some hot chocolate. He really loves it."

 

Magnus nodded his head. "Would you give me a call once he wakes up? I want to talk to him."

 

"I will," Bobby confirmed and then he looked at Scott. "Is Nate awake yet?" Scott looked troubled and tired and Bobby couldn't blame the man. "You've got two adult sons now to take care of!"

 

"Yes, I know…" Scott groaned. "And no, Nate isn't awake yet. Hank estimates that he'll be asleep for a few more hours."

 

Bobby filled three mugs with hot chocolate and placed them on a tray. Seeing their expression he explained, "Michael ran up to Remy and was really glad to see him."

 

"The boy really likes Remy," Scott said questioningly. "Do you think history will repeat itself?"

 

Bobby knew exactly what Scott was hinting at. "I wouldn't be surprised if Remy ended up adopting Michael. He really likes the boy."

 

"And so do I," Warren commented as Logan and he entered the kitchen.

 

Bobby chuckled, seeing Warren's tangled hair and something about those clothes told him what the two men had been up to. "Well, maybe you can have Michael

over at the weekends!" he quipped teasingly.

 

Logan growled something incoherently and then headed over to the fridge to make some sandwiches.

 

Bobby took that as a hint to leave, but first he addressed Scott, "Let us know when Nate wakes up? I got this feeling that Remy and Nate might wanna talk. Don't worry, I'll keep a close eye on Remy," he added, seeing the worried expression on the men's faces.

 

///

 

Softly, he kicked the door open, which had been ajar. Bobby grinned seeing Remy holding on to Michael's hand and the teddy bear in his sleep. Yes, maybe adopting Michael wasn't a bad idea after all. The X-Men could teach him how to handle his abilities and the boy needed some kind of father figure. //And love, he needs a lot of love and affection.//

 

Soundlessly, he placed the tray on a chair. Should he wake them or not? Remy looked drained and had doubtlessly affected Michael who had fallen asleep as well. He didn't want to disturb their sleep, but…

 

"Michael?" Bobby whispered. The boy didn't react and Bobby slowly lifted him in his arms. "You'll be much more comfortable in your own bed." His motives for carrying the boy back to his room were also a little selfish, as he wanted to cuddle up to his lover and maybe… Shaking his head he berated himself. Remy was too tired to make love to him. They could do that later, once he was rested.

 

Bobby placed Michael on his bed and covered him with the comforter. "I owe you one hot chocolate," he muttered and affectionately looked at the boy, who was clutching the teddy bear.

 

As he closed the door behind him, Bobby hoped the boy would stay asleep and not run in to their room a few moments later. Maybe they should lock their door from now on. Couldn't run the risk of Michael walking in on them during more… intimate moments.

 

Remy had turned on to his left side during his sleep and was now tightly hugging the pillow. Bobby moved over to the bed and sat down, just watching his lover's face. Remy had become part of his soul and he shivered. What if Apocalypse had killed Remy? What if he had lost his lover? Could he live without Remy? //It never happened! Remy's here and alive!//

 

Bobby lay down next to his lover and pried the pillow away from Remy's fingers. Then, he moved in to his lover's arms. "Remy?" he whispered softly, as his fingers traced the outline of his lover's lips.

 

//Did y' brin' de hot chocolate?//

 

"You're awake!" Bobby said in a berating tone.

 

//Only woke a moment 'go… now, did y' bring de chocolate?// Remy opened one eye and winked at him. He felt terribly relaxed.

 

"Yes, I did," Bobby replied, giving in. He was about to get out of bed to get the hot chocolate, as he realized that two mugs were floating through the air towards him. "Now that's handy!"

 

Remy giggled and wrapped his fingers around both mugs, loving the warmth the emanated. "Dis one is for y' cher," he said and handed his lover one mug. Sitting upright, he sipped from the delicious hot liquid. "Y' didn' have t' take Michael back t' his room."

 

"I know that," Bobby replied. "But I wanted to be alone with you."

 

Remy swallowed another sip of chocolate and waited for his lover to continue.

 

"I was thinking," Bobby said hesitantly. "Perhaps we can adopt Michael? Make it official?"

 

A single tear appeared in Remy's eyes. "I would like dat, cher. But can we give him what he needs?" Self-doubt echoed in his tone. "I don' know how t' be a père."

 

Bobby smiled reassuringly. "You'll make a great father, Remy. You only want the best for Michael and it’s not like you have to do this on your own. Jean will mother him and the boy already has two grand fathers as well. Hank can play uncle and baby sit… Oops, I already promised Warren that he…"

 

Remy raised an eyebrow. "Cher… I haven' made a decision yet!"

 

"Oh yes, you have!" Bobby chided him. "And we both know that you wanna adopt Michael." Bobby leaned in closer and brushed Remy's lips. "I might need to talk this over with Renard though… let's see if he's up for a conversation!"

 

Speechless, Remy looked in to Bobby's mischievous eyes. "I should never have told y' 'bout Renard," he muttered amused, but didn't decline the invitation. Making love to Bobby was just what he needed.

 

/// 

 

A groan, coming from Nate's lips, attracted their attention. Hank and Jean immediately turned away from the screen and focused on the young man instead. //Scott, Nate just woke up,// Jean informed her husband.

 

//I'm on my way,// Scott confirmed calmly.

 

"What? Where am I?" Nate moaned fatigued. What was the last thing he remembered? Apocalypse… With a start he sat up, searching the room for his enemy. Instead he looked in to Jean Grey's eyes.

 

//Calm down, Nate. You're safe,// she cast in to his mind. //Apocalypse had to retreat and you're now at the mansion.//

 

"I don't understand," Nate muttered and watched McCoy suspiciously. "How did I end up here?"

 

"After Apocalypse left we brought you here. You needed medical attention," Scott explained as he rushed in to the med lab. "No way we were going to leave you

behind in that space ship." A grin appeared on Scott's face. "Actually, it was Wolverine who carried you back."

 

"Wolverine?" Nate shook his head. "Last thing I remember is Angel carrying me away from the battle and Gambit…"

 

"Oh, Remy," Jean said and smiled. "We need to tell you about him as well, but later. First, you need to rest."

 

"Does this mean I'm… stuck here?" Nate asked stunned. He was having a hard time dealing with this particular development. "I need to get back to my own people and…"

 

"Yes, I'm afraid it means you're stuck here, son," Scott said compassionately.

 

Nate stared in to his eyes. He'd once run from his parents and had never expected to meet them again. "Can I stay here?"

 

"Of course," Jean said in a pleased tone. "I would love to have you close."

 

"I'm not so sure about this," Nate objected. He was so used to fighting. Fighting Sinister or Apocalypse and now…what was he going to do now? Suddenly he realized the situation he was in. His father and mother were standing next to him and he was lying on an exam bed. //My parents,// he thought confused. He'd never had the chance to get to know them. Maybe this was his one chance, but did he want to grow attached to them? One day he would have to return to his own dimension and…

 

He was still discussing this privately, when Scott pulled him in to sitting position. His first reaction was to tell him off, but then he calmed down. Scott had called him son, so his father might feel protective of him. The idea alone was enough to make him chuckle. They had to learn that he could take care of himself!

 

"Okay, now listen to me, Nate," Scott started in a lecturing tone. Dealing with Remy had taught him one or two things when it came down to talking to stubborn youngsters. "One, you're going to stay in the med lab as long as Hank deems that necessary, and no, you're not allowed to protest."

 

Nate's eyes grew big. Somehow, this Scott Summers seemed different from the one he had met before.

 

"Secondly, Magneto is staying at the mansion and you're not going to pick a fight, understood?"

 

Puzzled, Nate nodded his head. He'd saved Magneto once, but he wondered how it was possible that the man was now living under the same roof as the X-Men. Had he entered a dimension he had never visited before?

 

"Furthermore, you're going to behave yourself, young man. There are a lot of things we need to tell you and…" Scott looked up, hearing Jean giggle in to his mind. Nate must have registered it too, judging from the changed facial expression.

 

"Scott, let's take this slowly," Hank said amused. "Your son is still fighting exhaustion and he'll have to stay here a little longer."

 

Nate wanted to protest. Yes, he was tired, but perfectly capable of getting to his feet. To prove his point he swung his feet on to the floor and pushed himself up from the exam table. He never expected that his knees would give out on him. If it hadn't been for Scott he would have hit the floor.

 

"You're stubborn!" Scott chided his son and helped him to lie down again. "Just accept that you're going nowhere at the moment. Might as well make the best of it and give us a chance to get to know you!"

 

Nate sighed, realizing he was in no condition to leave. Then he remembered something Jean had said and asked, "What's this about Gambit?" Now that he was thinking about it, how come LeBeau had been able to channel that energy in to his mind? It should have hurt. Instead it had felt… familiar, like his own powers had been boosted.

 

Jean took hold of her son's hand and rubbed the knuckles. She loved spending time with him and had never felt this close to Nate. She desperately craved a relationship with her son. "Sinister created you to fight Apocalypse for him…"

 

"Yes?" Nate shrugged his shoulders and waited for her to continue.

 

"In our dimension Sinister also experimented with Scott's DNA and mine," Jean said in a tender tone. "But this Sinister added Magneto's DNA to ours."

 

"Are you telling me…?" Nate couldn't help reaching in to Jean's mind and caught a flash of Gambit, strapped to Sinister's exam table.

 

Scott took over, seeing Jean's watering eyes. "Remy is… your half brother, I guess. Except for Magneto's DNA…" Scott choked on the words, seeing Nate's infuriated expression. "Nate?"

 

"It was bad enough that Sinister did this to me! Now I've got to find out that Gambit is also one of his…" Swallowing hard, Nate stared at his parents. "It explains the way he empowered my abilities when I was fighting Apocalypse."

 

Hank cut in, realizing there was something else Nate needed to know. "Remy's an empath as well, so please control your rage when talking to him."

 

"Talk to him…" Nate said thoughtfully. "Yes, maybe I should talk to Gambit… Remy," he corrected himself. "Do you think he will come down here to talk to me?"

 

Scott looked doubtfully. "Remy really hates the med lab, reminds him of…"

 

"Sinister's lab," Nate finished for him. "I can understand that." Closing his eyes he wondered about this new development. //A half brother…// "When I can I leave the med lab?" he asked McCoy.

 

"If you're concerned about speaking to Remy as quickly as possible I will carry you to the living room to meet him. But I will keep a close eye on you!" Hank said in a firm tone.

 

Nate sought out Jean's eyes. //My mother,// he reminded himself. It was the strangest thing to be able to look in to her eyes. //Will you ask… Remy to talk to me?//

 

//I will,// Jean confirmed and got to her feet. //Scott will keep you company in the meantime.//

 

Nate looked annoyed at that. // I can take care of myself,// he told her.

 

//I know, Nate, but let us parents do our thing too?// Scott interrupted, as he had listened to their telepathic conversation.

 

Nate's gaze darkened at hearing that remark, but he stopped protesting their decisions.

 

/// 

 

Remy climbed out of bed after covering Bobby's naked body with the comforter. He had a lot of thinking to do and he wasn't sure where to start. The thing that upset him most was that he had almost succeeded in destroying Apocalypse. If the mutant hadn't retreated, Apocalypse would have lost. Possessing such power frightened him, but at the same time he realized that it had been his rage that had whipped his energy to such heights.

 

And then there was Michael. Bobby had doubtlessly read his thoughts, as he had suggested adopting the boy. No one else would take the child in and he knew best how it felt to be shunned for having alien eyes. But was he ready for the responsibility that came with adopting Michael? He was still sorting out his own life! But what would be the alternative? Sooner or later some official would show up and demand that the child was handed back to child protection services. They would put Michael in another home where he would be shunned for his eyes and claws.

 

Bobby didn't seem hesitant when it came down to adopting Michael. But then again, Bobby's strength stunned him time and time again. Carefully, he pulled Bobby's ring from his pocket and looked at it. He was going to have it engraved, but Apocalypse had messed up his plans.

 

Concentrating hard, he focused his thoughts and began changing the metal. A moment later the words he had envisioned in his mind, had taken shape in the metal. Contented, he slipped it back in to his pocket.

 

//An' what 'bout Nate?// he wondered privately. Would Nate Grey accept him as his half brother? Things could get pretty awkward if Nate refused to accept the truth. //Too many questions an' no answers.//

 

Sighing, he walked in to the bathroom to take a quick shower. As he disposed of the black shirt, he caught the reflection of his face in the mirror. His eyes stared back at him, but he no longer thought of them as Devil's eyes. Magnus' kick in the butt had worked.

 

It was true that he was used to doing things on his own. For a long time he'd been afraid to let others in. Things had changed when Magnus had found him in Antarctica. Magneto had been the first to penetrate and shatter his defenses. His return to the mansion hadn't been completely voluntary, but the fact that Jean had pulled him inside had warmed his heart. His breaking point had been hearing Bobby's admission that he had fallen in love with him. Bobby… Affectionately, he looked at his lover asleep in the bed. Bobby was the best thing that had ever happened to him. A deep sigh fled his lips as he remembered Rogue's brief return to the mansion. He'd been convinced that Warren would turn on him, when Rogue had reminded him of the Massacre in the Morlock tunnels, but no, Warren had made the decision to back him up.

 

In spite of everything bad that happened lately, like Sinister's manipulations and Apocalypse kidnapping Nate and Warren, these had been the happiest weeks of his life. He'd learned his parents' true identity and Magnus had even moved in to the mansion to get to know him.

 

Suddenly, everything crashed in on him and emotionally shaken up, he dropped to his knees. He started to cry, not even trying to keep the emotions back.

 

"Remy? What's wrong?" His lover's emotions had woken him and Bobby had hurried in to the bathroom. He knelt next to Remy, trying to make sense of his lover's confused feelings. "Did something upset you?"

 

Remy raised his eyes and smiled. "Cher, I've never been dis happy."

 

Relieved, Bobby shook his head. "So these are tears of joy?" and tried hard to sort out Remy's emotions.

 

Remy nodded his head. "Je t'aime, cher…"

 

Bobby chuckled. "You startled me! I'm so used to you being depressed…"

 

"Dat's in de past," Remy quipped. "But I must admit t'… bein' a li'l confused."

 

"That's perfectly understandable," Bobby said soothingly and wiped away Remy's tears. "So I guess this means that you're happy here?"

 

"Oui…" Remy whispered and brushed Bobby's lips. "Are y' sure, cher? 'Bout adoptin' Michael?"

 

"Yes, I'm sure," Bobby replied softly and buried his hands in Remy's locks. "Ever made love in the bathroom?"

 

Remy grinned. "Not yet, cher…"

 

Bobby smiled seductively. "Wanna make love?"

 

Remy felt severely tempted, but… "Jean's on her way t' our room, maybe later?"

 

Disappointed, Bobby placed a passionate kiss on his lover's throat and then licked the sensitive spot underneath Remy's left ear. "Can't you tell her to come back later?" he asked pleadingly.

 

"Don' t'ink so, cher… she wants t' talk 'bout Nate." Sensing his lover's disappointment Remy wrapped warm sparkles of love around Bobby's thoughts.

 

Bobby moaned, as Remy's affection touched something deep inside his mind. "You know, I don't deserve you," he whimpered, remembering their first argument.

 

"Non, cher, I don' deserve y'," Remy said, playing along. This time however, his tone differed greatly from the one he had used during that evening in December.

 

"I better put some clothes on before Jean bursts in to the room…" Bobby got to his feet, pulling his lover along. "Or, I might get a shower first."

 

"Go 'head. Doubt I'll get de time t' shower. Jean's 'bout t' knock." The moment Remy finished his sentence someone knocked on the door.

 

"Lemme know should you need me?" Bobby asked tenderly. Talking to Nate wouldn't be easy and knowing Remy it would turn rather emotionally.

 

"I will," Remy promised and kissed his lover one more time before stepping in to the bedroom.

 

"Remy?" Jean knew her son was in there, but she didn't want to intrude.

 

"Un moment," Remy called out as he quickly changed in to a clean pair of jeans and one of Bobby's sweaters. "Y' can come 'side," he told her and slipped in to the bathroom to fetch a brush and comb. His hair was mess, as Bobby loved to tangle his fingers in his locks.

 

Bobby yelped as the door opened, expecting Jean to peek inside. He sighed relieved, as he recognized Remy's eyes through the steam. //Close the door!//

 

Remy chuckled and obeyed. Jean had already stepped in to the bedroom and with a few brushes he untangled his hair.

 

Jean smiled. //You look rested.//

 

//Merci,// Remy replied. "Y' here t' talk 'bout Nate?"

 

//Yes, we told him who you are and he wants to see you. We know you hate the med lab so Hank moved him to the living room. Feeling this weak is hard on Nate. He's used to being in control and to take care of himself.//

 

"Know how dat feels," Remy commented and put on his boots. "I'm ready t' go."

 

Jean nodded her head. "Give him some time to get used to this. He feels stranded and… I even picked up on some fear."

 

//I understand,// Remy reassured her. //I'll do my best t' make him feel at home.//

 

Jean raised an eyebrow. "Scott told Nate to behave. Do I have to remind you of that as well?" The hint of mischief in his eyes surprised her.

 

"Mère, y' do trust y'r fils, don' you?" he quipped. His nerves were acting up and he was trying hard not to show it.

 

"I trust you, Remy," Jean whispered. He had called her mother again and this time she hadn't had to push him. "But I'm not so sure I can trust you with Nate."

 

"I'll behave," Remy said, as he calmed down. Facing Apocalypse hadn't scared him, but the prospect of talking to his half brother did.

 

///

 

//Merde, I'm nervous!// Remy thought uneasy. Until now he hadn't truly realized that he was going to talk to his half brother. He didn't know a thing about Nate, except that the young man hated Apocalypse with a vengeance.

 

"Want me to stay?" Jean asked, sensing his disturbed thoughts. She wondered about Remy. He had faced Apocalypse without any fear at all, but was now trembling at the prospect of a simple conversation.

 

Remy forced himself to smile. "Merci, but I can manage." Having her present might make things even more awkward and he wanted to find out what kind of man Nate was on his own.

 

Jean nodded her head in understanding. //I'm sure the two of you will get along.//

 

//I ain't dat sure,// Remy replied and drew a deep breath, as they reached the living room. Alien thoughts probed his defenses. Nate was awake, but weak and couldn't get passed his barriers.

 

As he stepped into the living room, Nate's eyes found his at once. Nate had succeeded in pushing himself up from the couch and was now leaning heavily against the wall. Cold sweat had appeared on his brow, a sure sign that he needed rest and sleep. With a courteous nod, Remy acknowledged his half brother's presence.

 

Nate felt more nervous than he wanted to admit. Hell, this entire situation was unsettling! He'd never imagined that he would be one day living with his parents! And then there was Gambit, a man he hardly knew and who'd saved his life… his half brother. "Remy?" he started hesitantly.

 

"Oui." Remy walked over to the couch and sat down, hoping that Nate would take the hint and join him. Nate's apparent weakness worried him. After what seemed

hours, Nate started to move and took a seat opposite him. Pleased, Remy smiled. "Must admit t' bein' surprised dat I found y' dere. Apocalypse an' y' go way back?"

 

"Yes, we do," Nate confirmed. "But… the two of us have a lot more in common." Leaning back, he studied Gambit. Something about the man had changed.

"Sinister."

 

Thoughtfully, Remy nodded his head. "Oui, but de bastard's gone, toget'er wid his clones." A probing glance told him that Nate had wanted to add something to that name.

 

"Jean told me that 'your' Sinister is dead?" Somehow, it felt… odd to discuss their nemesis like this.

 

"Magnus an' Scott took him out, oui. Sinister…" Remy grew quiet, as memories of his last imprisonment floated through his mind.

 

Nate couldn't help but pick up on those thoughts and he suspected that Remy had lowered his defenses. "I'm glad that he's no longer able to… //hurt you.// The switch from verbal to telepathic conversation simply happened. //I'm sorry, didn't want to trespass in to your mind.//

 

/Don' worry 'bout it, mon ami,// Remy replied reassuringly and suddenly realized what had happened. //A link?//

 

//I'm afraid you're right,// Nate confirmed. //Must be the familiar texture of our minds. It draws us together. Do you mind? I can put up some barriers.//

 

//Non, ain't necessary,// Remy whispered in to Nate's mind. //If y're comfortable wid it.//

 

//Gambit,// Nate started, but then corrected himself. //Remy… I never had a chance to get to know my parents… my family.//

 

//Know how dat feels,// Remy replied. //Y' want t' stay here, don' y'? Dat would make Jean very happy.//

 

//But do I fit in?// Nate suddenly realized that he was revealing his darkest secrets and doubts to Remy. Why was he so willing to confide in Gambit? Just because they shared some genes?

 

Remy whispered apologetically, "My mistake, mon ami… Must be de empat'y kickin' in an' grabbin' y'. Still need t' work on controlin' it. Sometimes it slips 'way an'…"

 

Feeling sympathetic, Nate said reassuringly, "Jean also told me that you only recently discovered these talents." Yes, maybe it was Remy's empathy subconsciously influencing him, but he didn't mind. "So, this means we're brothers?"

 

"Half brot'ers," Remy corrected him gingerly.

 

"I'm not that picky," Nate reassured him in a confident tone. Leaning back in to the comfort of the sofa he fought hard to keep his eyes open. //I never had a brother… I think I'll like having a family.// Fatigue caused him to switch back to telepathy. //You don't mind me staying here? After all you lived here first and I don't want to…//

 

Vehemently, Remy shook his head. //Would love havin' y' here, Nate.//

 

Nate tasted the truth in that statement and sleepily, closed his eyes. //Life has taken a strange turn indeed,// he mused. //I never had a home, a REAL home. This feels nice.//

 

Remy smiled affectionately. //Know how y' feel, mon frère.//

 

Nate's eyes opened one last time to look at Remy's face. //In a strange way I'm glad that Apocalypse kidnapped me. If he hadn't, I wouldn't have been here. Wouldn't have met you or…//

 

//Why don' y' get some sleep?// Remy asked and got to his feet. //We can talk later.// Strange, his nervousness had completely vanished and he liked Nate better than he'd expected. //It feels nice, havin' a petit frère.//

 

//Did I hear something condescending in that remark?// Nate sent in a joking tone. //I'm older than you are!//

 

Remy raised an eyebrow. //We'll find out later, cher. I better call Henri now t' have a look at y'.//

 

Nate growled disdainfully. //Don't need a doctor…//

 

Chuckling, Remy threw back his head. Nate had fallen asleep, but there was still a defiant expression on his face. //An' dey t'ink I'm trouble!//

 

///

 

"Your talk went well?" Scott inquired, as Remy entered the kitchen to grab a quick snack.

 

A smile still lingered on his face, as he answered the question. "Mais oui. Actually," and he threw Scott a meaningful look, "Nate reminds me of someone I know."

 

Scott faked surprise. "Yes, he's definitely trouble, reminds me of one Remy LeBeau."

 

"Y' don' play fair," Remy said chidingly and dug in to his sandwich. "Nate will like it here," he added a moment later.

 

"I hope so," Scott confirmed. "Will take me some time, getting used to having two adult sons!"

 

Remy smiled. "It's hard t' believe dat we're fat'er an' son, non?"

 

"Sometimes," Scott admitted, "But I'm glad that we discovered the truth." Scott looked up from his coffee mug and in to his son's eyes. "If we hadn't found out about Sinister, I would never have known that you're my son. I would never have forgiven myself for that. I can't believe that we didn't look in to your past earlier! A simple DNA test was all it took!"

 

"Means a lot t' me t' hear y' say dat," Remy whispered. "At first I wasn' sure how y' would react… I t'ought y'd hate me."

 

"Never," Scott declared passionately and squeezed his son's hand in an attempt to reassure the younger man. It was time to change the subject and he said, "Did you already make up your mind about Michael? Bobby hinted that you'd like to adopt the boy? I haven't talked to him yet, but I plan on correcting that ASAP."

 

"Dat eager t' become a grand-père?" Remy quipped.

 

"Remy!" Scott admonished him. "From what Jean told me he's a good kid and I wouldn't be surprised to learn that you've already found a way in to his heart…"

Scott registered Remy's puzzled look. "The eyes," he explained.

 

"Mais dat…" Remy muttered. "Never expected t' find him at de shelter. Non, haven' decided yet."

 

"Why?" Scott cocked his head. Although Remy's self-confidence had grown, there was still a hint of insecurity in the red on black eyes.

 

"I don' know how t' raise a petit!" Remy exclaimed. "What if I do everyt'ing wrong?" Self-doubt echoed in his voice. "I want what's best for de petit."

 

"Remy," Scott whispered compassionately and his smile sparkled as he addressed his son. "Adopt Michael or you'll never forgive yourself. You don't get a manual on how to be the perfect father. Give Michael the love he deserves."

 

Remy stared in to Scott's eyes, realizing the man had made a valid point. "Mais, what if I screw up?"

 

Scott grinned. "You won't," he stated "But if you're that worried, why not let the boy decide? He can tell you whether he wants you to adopt him or not." Scott placed an arm around Remy's shoulder and pushed him in to the corridor. "Now go and ask him!" he ordered.

 

Remy grinned. "Mais oui, daddy," he whispered teasingly and dashed out of the kitchen.

 

Pleased, Scott sipped from his coffee. Yes, Remy would make a great dad…

 

/// 

 

Michael was staring at Eddie, trying to think up a new name for the bear, as someone knocked on the door. Good, maybe now he'd get some answer to why he'd woken up in his bed, //my own bed!// He distinctly remembered falling asleep in Remy's room. Someone had carried him back here. "Yes?"

 

"Can I talk t' y', petit?" Remy asked, as he pushed the door ajar.

 

Michael's smile brightened. "Remy!" he exclaimed and ran over to his new friend. "Do you know a good name for my bear?"

 

Smiling, Remy took hold of the teddy bear and sat down on the bed. Michael climbed in to position next to him and waited expectedly. Why had Remy come to his room?

 

"I want t' ask y' somet'ing, petit," he started hesitantly. Was he doing the right thing or not?

 

"Yes?" Michael hugged the bear, as Remy returned it to him. These last few days, which he had spent at the mansion, had been the best of his life. Even his parents had never fussed over him like this. The alcohol and drugs… No, he wasn't going to remember the bad times! Quickly, he pushed back the memories and focused on Remy, who was eying him critically.

 

//Alcohol an' drugs?// Remy thought worried. Michael had kept that hidden from him until now. But he knew best what living on the streets could do to a person, what changes it caused. Although he had always stayed away from drugs, he had used his imagination to escape his misery, envisioning having a family that cared about him. Reality had always shattered his fragile illusion in the end.

 

"Petit," he whispered and stroked back a silvery lock of hair. "I made some phone calls."

 

Puzzled, Michael's eyes grew big. "Why? Whom did you call?"

 

"A lawyer, child protection services…" Remy froze, sensing the sudden fear and disappointment in Michael's mind. "Non, petite! I ain' sendin' y' back!"

 

Michael released a strangled sigh. "Why did you call those people?"

 

"'Cause…" Suddenly, Remy felt lost for words. He should have brought Bobby along! His lover would have known how to tell the boy about their plans! "I want t' make sure dat y' never end up on dem streets 'gain, petit."

 

Frustrated, Michael flung the teddy bear on to the floor. "I don't understand!"

 

"I… non, Bobby an' I want t'…" Merde, why was this so difficult? //Because I'm 'fraid dat Michael will say non//.

 

"Are you telling me that I can stay here? Live here at the mansion?" Michael offered, desperately trying to make sense of Remy's stuttered words.

 

Remy licked his lips and gathered his courage. "Bobby an' I want t' adopt y'," he whispered. Michael's black eyes were impossible to read, but the boy's emotions were as clear as crystal. No matter what the boy would say, he was going to listen to Michael's emotions and base his decision on whatever he picked up. Michael might say yes because the boy didn't want to hurt his feelings, but emotions couldn't lie. //De curse of bein' an empat'!// he realized slightly embittered.

 

"You want to be my new daddy?" Michael whispered in disbelief. "Are you sure?" This couldn't be happening! He couldn't be this lucky! It had been his dream to find someone who wanted to take care of him, who wanted to love him and now Remy was offering that to him and even more? Making it official and adopt him? Acting on impulse Michael flung his arms around Remy's neck and hugged him.

 

Michael's intense happiness took him by surprise, as he never expected such an overwhelming reaction. No way Michael was faking this! The prospect of being adopted thrilled the boy.

 

"Does that mean I get two daddies? You and Bobby?" Michael questioned mischievously. "And does that make Logan and Warren uncles? Uncle Fur Ball sounds nice too!" His eyes were watering with tears of happiness. "I don't ever have to go back to the streets or the shelters?"

 

"Never, petit," Remy promised passionately and hugged Michael back. He still couldn't believe that Michael had said yes. "You also have grand pères, petit."

 

Michael shot him a confused glance. "I have what?" he asked, unfamiliar with the word.

 

"Grand daddies," Remy said, explaining the term to him. "An' a grand mot'er, Jean. I t'ink y' already met her."

 

"I did. I like her. She's a nice lady." Michael beamed with pride and happiness. "But about those grand daddies…"

 

"I will introduce y' t' dem, petit," Remy whispered and sighed relieved. "Y're sure 'bout dis?"

 

"You want me as your son?" Michael answered Remy with a question of his own.

 

"I do," Remy admitted. "I want t' take care of y', be dere for y'. I want t' see y' grow up an' be happy. Y' need t' learn how t' handle dose claws an' Logan…"

 

Michael leaned in closer and whispered, "Is it true that you call him Wolvie?"

 

Remy grinned. "Dat's true. Must be 'cause I talk so funny," he replied, remembering Michael's remarks as they had left the shelter. "Y' okay wid a père who talks funny?"

 

"Oh yes!" Michael exclaimed and was about to continue as someone knocked on the door.

 

"Y' can come 'side, cher," Remy whispered. He'd sensed Bobby's arrival and watched closely as the door opened. Doubtlessly, his lover had listened to his conversation with Michael via the link.

 

Bobby smiled, as he closed the door behind him. //You finally made up your mind?// he asked his lover.

 

//I did,// Remy sent passionately. //An' he likes de idea of livin' here, wid us.//

 

Bobby sat on his heels in front of Michael and studied the boy's face. "I know this must be weird," he said reassuringly. "We're mutants, like you are, but… you're going to have two daddies. That doesn't bother you?"

 

Michael shook his head. "No, it doesn't. I like both of you!" His voice carried great enthusiasm and conviction. "I am going to have one big family!" he suddenly realized.

 

Bobby and Remy exchanged a glance. //You made the right decision, Remy,// Bobby told his lover.

 

//I hope so, cher,// Remy cast and wrapped his fingers around Bobby's. //I couldn' have done it wit'out y'.//

 

Bobby kissed the back of Remy's hand and tangled his fingers affectionately in Michael's hair. "C'mon, let's tell the others!"

 

The three of them walked in to the corridor and Remy suddenly realized that his wish had come true. He'd found his family, a lover and a son. Having a family, which cared for him no longer was an illusion. His fragile illusion had become reality.

 

///

 

"Cher?" Quietly, Remy sat down on their bed. Bobby was still asleep. Watching over him during these last days had drained his love. So much had happened and his head still reeled. He'd almost destroyed Apocalypse, had found his brother Nate and finally, they had decided to adopt Michael. He still remembered Michael's joy when he had told the boy the news. Michael had unconditionally accepted them as his parents, had never seemed uncomfortable at having two daddies instead of a mum and a dad.

//Was I like dat, back den when Jean-Luc took me in?// he wondered silently. It had taken Jean-Luc and tante months to gain his trust and Michael already trusted him. Maybe it was the eyes, maybe something else. //Mebbe I should ask Henri to test Michael's DNA. What if he's related to a mutant we know?// Michael had told him that his parents had died during their time on the streets, but what if there was an uncle or an aunt who wanted custody of the boy? Remy wasn't sure he could ever give up on Michael if someone claimed him in the near future.

//Love?// Bobby opened his eyes. Remy's musings had disturbed his sleep. "Did you talk to Nate?" he pushed himself into a sitting position and curled his fingers around Remy's. The remarkable change, which had taken place in his lover, still baffled him. Only months ago the Cajun had been an emotional wreck. But the fact that Jean, Magnus and Scott had accepted him as their son had changed his love forever.

 

"Oui, I did," Remy said aloud and tangled his fingers in Bobby's soft hair. "We'll try and work t'ings out."

 

Bobby pushed back the comforter and stretched his body. "What about Michael?"

 

"I sent de request to adopt him one hour ago. De professor promised to help me wrestle t'rough all necessary aut'orities and paperwork."

 

"Remy?" Bobby leaned in closer, shot his lover a radiant smile and dove for his lips. The moment their lips touched a sparkle of electricity sizzled in the air.

 

Remy smiled apologetically. "Must be de magnetic field. Kinda low on energy right now," he explained.

 

"Magnetic love, huh?" Bobby quipped mischievously and traced the insides of Remy's luscious lips with his fingertips.

 

//Still got your ring, cher,// Remy cast into his lover's mind.

 

//You didn't have the time to have it engraved,// Bobby realized and smiled lazily. //Last time you had no idea what the inscription should read.//

 

//I know now,// Remy corrected his lover and fumbled in his pockets. Presenting the ring to his lover, he pressed a kiss on Bobby's fingertips. //Merci, cher.//

 

Bobby shook his head. //No, I should thank you. Do you have any idea how much your love means to me?//

 

Remy stared at Bobby's fingers. His lover took hold of the ring and tried to read the inscription.

"It's kinda hard to read in the half dark," Bobby said jokingly.

Remy's lips quavered. "Know it sounds corny, cher, mais… it comes from de heart." The words formed in his mind like they had in the ring. //Je t'aime pour toute éternité.//

 

Bobby's eyes suddenly swam with tears.

 

"Cher?" Remy whispered and pulled his love close. //What did I do wrong?//

 

"Does that mean what I think it means?" Bobby quickly wiped away the tears that had escaped his eyes.

 

"I will love you… for all eternity… always, cher. I'm yours… My soul belongs to you… you ARE my soul…" Remy said awkwardly, wondering why this had taken his lover aback. //You must know how much I love you, cher!//

 

"Slide it onto my finger," Bobby said softly. This vow of eternal love was so like Remy!

 

"Almost feel like marryin' you!" Remy said a little saddened. "Wish we could make dis… legal… aussi for Michael's sake."

 

"Maybe we can?" Bobby leapt up from the bed, abandoning his lover who looked perplexed. "Last night, I surfed the net," he started and there are ways to make this legal."

 

"Cher," Remy whispered puzzled. "Knowin' you want to be wid me is 'enough for me."

 

"But you've got a point! Once we adopt Michael we're responsible for him!" Bobby returned to the bed. "Let me talk to a friend of mine. He's a lawyer."

 

Shyly, Remy locked eyes with his love. //You want to marry dis t'ief?//

 

"Heck! I will even propose to you!" Bobby slid down onto his knees, grabbed Remy's hand and smiled brilliantly. "Do you want to marry me, Remy LeBeau?"

 

"You know dat means Magnus and Scott will be your faders in law?" Remy pointed out to him. The sight of Bobby kneeling at his feet, looking at him like that, made his heart thump louder.

 

Bobby pretended to shudder. "I'm okay with Magnus, but Slim?" A grin crossed his face and he raised Remy's right hand to meet his lips. Slowly, one by own, he suckled his lover's fingertips. "Oui or non?" he said wickedly.

 

"Cher!" Remy exclaimed. "Of course it's oui! I want to spend de rest of my life wid you!"

 

Bobby pulled his love onto the floor. "Wanna make love?"

 

"You're méchant…" //Wicked!// Remy whispered breathlessly as Bobby's passion swept through him. "Oui, m'aimer. Make love to me, cher."

 

//Forever, my angel,// Bobby promised passionately.

 

//Je t'aime pour toute éternité.// Remy nodded his head, opened his mind and quavered. //Forever…//

 

The end


End file.
